God Cheater
by ika.zordick
Summary: Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF
1. Chapter 1

**God Cheater**

**Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2**

**Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**

**Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ika zordick**

**.**

**.**

Tempat yang remang tanpa penerangan sempurna, lorong bercahaya minim yang bagaikan tak bertuan tempatnya. Sinar matahari seolah segan untuk mengintip dari celah yang bahkan sama sekali tak ada. Dimana tempat yang begitu mengerikan ini? Dimana tempat yang seolah tak mengizinkan apapun untuk bernafas tenang di dalamnya?

Bisakah kalian menebak tempat itu? Tempat yang berisi deretan kamar-kamar berukuran sama. Dengan jeruji baja yang sulit untuk dihancurkan. Dengan tembok tebal yang mustahil untuk di robohkan. Segitu hebatnyakah? Ya… tentu saja!

"Appaku dimana?" namja tinggi berparas tampan sedang duduk di atas helikopternya, mengamati bintang dengan gaya angkuhnya yang begitu anggun dan berkharisma. Dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus dari laut di ketinggian lebih dari 5km di atas tanah tak membuatnya takut. Ia memang anak egois labih yang ingin menemukan jawaban.

Seorang namja yang duduk di samping pilot berbalik menatap namja tampan berlesung pipi yang kini beralih melihat bangunan tinggi yang tertata indah di atas pulau kecil di tengah laut yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang keberadaan ayahnya. "Appa anda sedang bertugas tuan muda. Lebih baik kita pulang sebelum tuan besar marah" suara bijaksana nan tenang terdengar dari pelayannya. Membuktikan bahwa sang pelayanlah yang mendidik namja tampan tersebut untuk menjadi seperti dirinya.

"Tidak, aku akan melihat tempat itu" tangannya menunjuk ke arah pulau. Di bibirnya terukir senyuman hampa. Matanya menyayu menyiratkan kesedihan. "Tempat yang mungkin bisa membawaku menemukan orang yang sama denganku" ujarnya dalam hati. Dan berharap Tuhan turut mendengar jeritan hatinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Tes…

Tes…

Suara tetes air terdengar merdu di tengah keheningan labirin hitam dengan jutaan pengamanan tak terduga. Sebuah gedung yang ukurannya tak sebesar yang lain di tengah pulau kecil yang di sinari puluhan focus lampu. Sinar rembulan seolah turut membantu mengawasi gedung itu. Tidak membiarkan apapun keluar masuk dengan mudah.

Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang terlihat dewasa meski usianya yang masih menginjak 16 tahun melangkah ragu ke dalam gedung itu. Ada terbesit rasa takut di hatinya yang terus mengalir melalui peredaran darahnya. Membuat kakinya terasa berat melangkah lebih jauh. Padahal dia tak pernah di ajarkan untuk takut pada apapun.

Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya, diperhatikannya sekelilingnya. Dua belas orang yang berjalan di belakangnya turut berhenti. Dia dapat merasakan gejolak dalam perutnya yang membuatnya merasa mual saking takutnya berada di tempat yang begitu asing baginya. "Tuhan pasti melindungiku" ujarnya menepuk dadanya. Keberanian itu pun muncul kembali. Senyuman manis kembali terlihat di wajah tampannya yang berkelas.

Flashback –

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" suara dingin yang begitu ia rindukan terdengar menyayat hatinya. Namja tegap tinggi yang mirip dengannya berbicara sambil menatap lurus ke luar jendela ruang kerjanya. "Jangan mengganggu pekerjaan appa, siwon!"

Dia—choi siwon mendongak agar bisa melihat sosok tegap tinggi di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya yang tegas berlahan menyayu kembali. Dia sadar keberadaannya tak di inginkan di sini. Ia tak di rindukan. Choi siwon anak yang sopan, ia bukanlah takut pada namja berwibawa di hadapannya. Ia memilih diam dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa para orang jahat itu begitu penting dari pada keberadaanku appa?" untuk pertama kalinya siwon melayangkan protes pada sikap patriotnisme ayahnya. Dulu, ia mungkin bisa bangga pada diri ayahnya yang begitu di puja masyarakat dan Negara itu. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Hatinya mulai ragu bahwa ayahnya menyayanginya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menjamin bahwa ayahnya tak sedang mencampakkannya seorang diri dengan harta yang sungguh tak ia butuhkan.

Mr. Choi tak segera menjawab. Ditatapnya mata anaknya yang terlihat masih sama seperti dulu. Begitu jujur dan patuh. Dia mengenal anaknya dengan baik. Ia tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan choi remaja itu. "Inilah resiko menjadi anak dari ayah sepertiku siwonnie"

Siwon tersenyum lagi, diraihnya tubuh ayahnya yang kini sudah hampir ia imbangi tingginya. "Aku hanya merindukanmu, aku akan pulang"

Kemudian siwon melepas pelukannya, dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan berdisign sederhana namun indah tersebut sebalum Mr. choi menghentikan langkahnya. "Siwonnie, bagaimana nilaimu?" suara berat itu membuatnya berbalik. Retinanya menangkap senyuman menawan yang sangat ia nantikan.

"Aku mendapat nilai sempurna appa" terang siwon riang. Terkadang begitu membingungkan untuk apa ia begitu senang dengan nilai sempurna yang selalu bisa ia dapatkan. IQ yang ia miliki cukup meyakinkan bahwa ia mampu mendapat nilai-nilai tersebut.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa?"

"Bolehkah aku liburan di sini?"

Flashback off—

Itulah alas an mengapa dia berada di sini. Bangunan yang paling mencolok diantara bangunan di pulau yang di pimpin oleh ayahnya. Bangunan yang menjadi tempat tour terakhirnya di hari ketiga dia berada di pulau ini. "Choi siwon ssi, anda yakin?" suara pelayannya menginterupsi langkahnya. Ia tak menjawab melainkan meneruskan langkahnya yang panjang.

Ia bisa sangat merasakan betapa berbedanya penjara ini di banding yang lain. Orang-orang yang berada di belakangnya, beberapa maju ke depan. Membuat formasi seperti benteng dengan dia menjadi pusat yang perlu di lindungi. Berbeda… jelas saja! Terlihat betapa waspadanya orang-orang suruhan ayahnya melindunginya. Dan jika ia bandingkan dengan gedung yang berfungsi sama dengan yang sebelumnya ia kunjungi. Penjara ini terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan. Tidak ada sel penjara atau orang yang berteriak dan memaki seolah tak punya pendidikan. Orang yang berkelahi ataupun bertindak anarkis.

Di sini lebih bersih. Lebih gelap. Lebih tenang. Lorong gedung ini persis seperti labirin membingungkan tanpa jalan keluar ketika memasukinya. Sinar-sinar laser memenuhi jalan yang jika di sentuh memang tak berbunyi seperti pada umumnya melainkan langsung memotong siapapun yang mengenainya. "Apa kau takut?" seorang namja tertawa terkekeh saat siwon terperanjat saat melihat lapisan pintu tebal terbuka dan beberapa senapan langsung menembak secara otomatis.

"Tenanglah! Kami menguasai semua tempat di gedung ini, meski kami tak yakin saat kami yang terkurung di dalam sini kami akan bisa keluar dengan keadaan hidup"

Siwon menelan ludahnya kecut. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaiamana tampang penjahat yang mengisi penjara ini. Langkah pengawal siwon berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berlapis, seorang namja tinggi tegap yang berdiri paling belakang maju ke depan. Mendorong pintu di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat urat-urat ototnya terlihat, membuktikan betapa kerasnya usahanya untuk mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka.

Berlahan pintu itu terbuka dan mata siwon menyipit saat merasakan cahaya yang begitu terang menyerang matanya. Formasi yang mengelilinginya bergerak, ia berjalan sambil mempersiapkan hatinya. Ia juga berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya.

Sel-sel bewarna serba putih terlihat memenuhi tempat yang begitu terlindung dan dipenuhi kamera pengawas. "Ini berbeda" ujarnya takjub.

Bip…bip… bip…. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah kanan saat ia mendengar suara seperti game yang di mainkan oleh teman-temannya. Pupilnya membesar saat mendapati namja kecil yang duduk di atas bed king sizenya di dalam salah satu sel sambil bermain benda kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Hatinya mencelos sakit, kenapa bisa anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya bisa berada di dalam salah satu sel di gedung penjara yang ia dengar sebagai penjara dengan pengamanan terkuat di pulau ini. Apakah ayahnya telah membuat kesalahan? Kenapa bisa menerima anak manis yang terlihat tak berdosa itu ke dalam penjara yang begitu mengerikan ini?

"Hei…" sapa siwon melambai di depan sel anak tersebut. Anak itu tak mengubris, dia masih sibuk bermain PSP hitam di tangannya. "Bisakah kalian membukakan pintu ini?" pintanya. Orang-orang itu terlihat patuh, dia meraih kartu kecil di saku jasnya. Di kutak-katiknya layar kecil di dekat pintu. Mematikan aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi yang menyelimuti pintu baja sel anak yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Saat sel itu terbuka, siwon melangkah masuk. "Annyoungseyo… siapa namamu?" senyuman menawan terukir di bibirnya. Anak itu menekan tombol pause di PSPnya. Mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggu siang… bukan… malam.. ahh… dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah hari ini siang atau malam. Ia bahkan tak tau sudah berapa lama dia berada di dalam penjara yang membuatnya tak tahu waktu.

Onyx hitam itu menusuk ke dalam manic hitam siwon. Membuat air mata siwon lolos begitu saja melihat mahluk lemah di hadapannya. Wajah pucat, dan mata sayu yang begitu meyakinkan bahwa ia menderita di dalam sel penjara mengerikan ini. "Cho Kyuhyun, apa aku sudah melewati setahun?" deep voice itu tepat mengiris hati lembut siwon. Anak itu—cho kyuhyun tak berekspresi. Wajahnya datar. Tapi siwon terlalu peka dan ia mengetahui betapa anak itu mirip seperti dirinya. Tidak bahkan lebih.

"Belum kyuhyun-ssi" namja yang berdiri di luar sel kyuhyun berbicara.

"Begitukah? Hmm.." datar. Sangat datar. Ia kembali sibuk dengan PSPnya tanpa mengacuhkan siwon yang terus bersimpati padanya.

Siwon duduk di sisi bed kyuhyun. "Apa setahun lagi kau akan keluar dari sini?" Tanya siwon yang masih tak di perdulikan oleh kyuhyun. "Apa kau mau aku mempercepat waktu setahun itu? Aku bisa membantu asalkan kau menjawabku, adik kecil"

"Anni… setahun lagi, eomma, appa dan ahra noona akan menjengukku" kyuhyun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda yang terlihat begitu menyita perhatiannya.

Menangis… rupanya siwon sungguh tersentuh dengan nasib namja kecil itu. "Berapa umurmu?"

"13" jawabnya singkat.

Siwon menghapus air matanya. "Mata Tuhan tak pernah tertutup, dia akan membantumu" ucap siwon memeluk kyuhyun erat kemudian ia keluar dari sel itu.

"Benarkah?" ujur bibir kyuhyun terangkat keatas setelah membisikkan kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri, membentuk seringgaian mengerikan dengar ribuan makna abstrak yang hanya ia ketahui.

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon melirik ke arah lain. Di lihatnya namja berbadan besar yang sedang push-up di lantai kamarnya. Namja yang ia kira hanya terpaut beberapa tahun di atasnya. Matanya menangkap sosok cantik yang sedang duduk dengan anggunnya di atas tubuh namja berbadan besar itu. Memainkan rambut pirangnya sambil bercermin. "Kenapa namja dan yeoja ada dalam satu sel?" Tanya siwon polos yang sontak membuat namja berbadan besar menghentikan hitungannya yang jumlahnya sudah ribuan. Sosok cantik itu menatap tajam ke arahnya, poni pirangnya di singkapnya ke atas sambil bangkit dari punggung namja berbadan besar itu.

"Apa yang kau bilang tuan? Siapa yang kau sebut yeoja eoh?" suara sinis terdengar dari si cantik. Umpatan-umpatan kecil terdengar membuat siwon berdoa-doa dalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah heechul-ah! Salahmu kenapa punya muka seperti itu!" tawa terdengar dari suara namja berbadan besar. Membuat si cantik menimpuk kepalanya dengan sangat tidak elit menggunakan bantal.

"Wajahku yang tampan ini dikatai wanita? Dia gila?" suara heechul berlahan meninggi. "Dan Kangin, berapa kali ku peringatkan, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu"

Kangin menatap heechul tajam. "Dasar mak lampir"

"Beruang kutub"

"Kuntilanak"

"Raksasa bodoh!" teruslah mereka beradu mulut dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak sepantasnya. Siwon hanya mampu berkata dalam hati. "Tuhan memberkati mereka"

Dia beralih pada sel selanjutnya. Seorang namja berkebangsaan China terlihat di dalam sana, mengutak-atik kartu Trotnya. Namja China berwajah tampan itu menatap siwon, sebuah senyuman samar terlihat merekah di bibirnya. Memberi isyarat entah apa. "Hangeng, namaku hangeng" suaranya terdengar bergetar. Kartu-kartu trot itu jatuh dari tangannya. "Jangan kembali kemari kumohon"

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Hangeng menaiki tempat tidurnya. Teman satu selnya yang bertubuh gempal tersenyum pada siwon. "Dia sering mengigau, tenang saja!" ucap namja itu meneruskan kripiknya yang sempat tertunda.

"Choi siwon imnida" siwon membungkuk hormat.

"Shin donghee imnida" sahut namja gempal itu ikut membungkuk.

Bingung? Tentu saja choi siwon bingung, kenapa yang di tahan di penjara ini sama sekali tak terlihat seperti bayangannya. Mereka sopan, masih muda dan terlihat berkelas serta berpendidikan. Mereka juga ramah dan tak bertingkah laku kasar. Ya.. meski mulut namja cantik bernama kim heechul tadi jauh dari kata lembut.

Tuk… Tuk…

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat dua namja manis sedang bermain catur di dalam sel mereka. "Hyung! Kau curang!" teriak salah satu namja bersuara cempreng yang bertubuh lebih mungil dari yang satunya.

"Wookie, aku tidak curang, kau yang tak memperhatikan jalanmu!" sahut yang satunya lagi sambil mencium pion kuda hitam di tangannya yang lentik.

"Andwae! Kembalikan kudaku Minnie hyung!" jadilan namja bersuara cempreng—ryeowook yang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sungmin—namja imut yang satunya mengacak rambut ryeowook. Ia tertawa manis. "Arra… arra.. ini, aku kembalikan! Suaramu bisa menganggu yang lain, kau tahu"

"Mian…"

Suara tawa terdengar meriah terdengar di sel sebelahnya. Siwon mempercepat langkahnya. "Hyukkie kau kalah!" namja berwajah ikan berlari. Siwon tercengang melihat sel yang luas tempat dua mahluk seusia dirinya yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di dalamnya.

"Aku akan menangkapmu kali ini Hae!" teriak yang satunya lagi.

Dia beralih melihat sel yang sama besarnya dengan sel yang di tempati oleh dua anak SMA seangkatannya yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Seorang anak yang ia perkirakan seusia dengan kyuhyun duduk di tengah ruangan. Sel itu tak punya bed dan di jaga oleh dua orang namja berkulit hitam di depannya.

Anak di dalam sel itu duduk di atas sebuah kursi besi yang melekat kuat di lantai. Bantalan kursinya sengaja di buat seempuk mungkin dan tebal agar kulitnya yang putih salju tak menyentuh dinginnya besi yang tampak kuat. Ke dua kakinya di borgol sempurna dan tangannya juga. Lehernya seolah melekat pada kursi sama keadaannya dengan pinggang dan ke dua pahanya. Matanya di tutup dengan benda elektrik yang tak pernah siwon lihat sebelumnya. Earphone menutup telinganya dengan rapat.

"Bisakah aku masuk untuk melihatnya juga?"

"Tidak! Untuk anak itu tidak, tak ada yang boleh mengunjunginya tuan. Bahkan Mr. Choi dilarang keras memasuki selnya"

Siwon berdecak kesal. "KALIAN TAK MEMPERLAKUKANNYA SEBAGAI MANUSIA!" teriak siwon keras menghentikan segala kegiatan yang berlangsung di dalam ruangan itu. Suasana sel hening, hanya terdengar suara ketukan-ketukan kecil dari seorang namja yang duduk di sudut ruangan di salah satu sel. Namja berambut hitam yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan jemarinya. Ia menyenandungkan nada-nada tanpa membuat mulutnya.

"Pulanglah di sini bukan tempatmu!" teman satu sel dari namja yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai angkat bicara. Senyuman malaikat terlihat indah di wajahnya. "Anak baik tak boleh berada di sini. Hangeng sudah menyuruhmu pergi kan?"

"Kau? Siapa?"

"Aku? Apakah begitu penting?" suara namja dengan senyum malaikat terdengar miris. Di papahnya tubuh temannya yang sedang bersenandung lirih di sudut ruangan mereka. "Ayo Yesungie… waktunya tidur!" di selimutinya tubuh namja itu di tempat tidur king size mereka. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sore hari begini? Jangan terlalu heran, kau lupa bahwa mereka sama sekali tak bisa membedakan siang dan malam di tempat menyedihkan ini?

%ika. Zordick%

Rembulan terlihat begitu indah dari jendela kamar tuan muda tampan yang seperti pangeran yang terjebak di pulau pengasingan. Sudah sedari dua jam lalu tengah malam telah lewat. Dan ia tahu sudah empat jam, ia telah mengundur waktu tidurnya. Apakah ia mengidap insomnia mendadak? Tentu saja tidak, seorang choi siwon tak mempunyai penyakit seperti itu.

Salahkan hatinya yang sesuci sinar rembulan yang terpantul di wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Salahkan dia yang terlalu baik. Ia terus memikirkan nasib orang-orang yang berada di dalam penjara khusus yang baru di temuinya tadi siang. Baying-bayang mereka yang tak berdosa menghantui pikirannya.

Untuk apa ia begitu resah memikirkan hal yang bukan urusannya? Bukankah ia yakin Tuhan takkan pernah menutup mata atas keadilan di dunia ini? Ia sedang melihat orang-orang yang tak seharusnya berada di penjara mendekam di sana dengan… ya.. ia dengar dari ayahnya bahwa mereka takkan pernah keluar dari sana seumur hidup mereka. Ia tak mengerti dan ayahnya tak ingin menjelaskan apa dosa yang telah orang-orang itu lakukan. Mereka baik.

"Bukankah Tuhan tak pernah tidur? Kenapa dia tak menolong mereka?" tanyanya sedih menatap bangunan yang di penuhi dengan ratusan penjaga yang mengawalnya dan lampu sorot yang berkeliling mengintarinya. Bukankah kau terlalu polos choi siwon?

%ika. Zordick%

"Aku bosan" suara ryeowook memecah keheningan penjara. Di perhatikannya sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk berguling-guling di bed mereka tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas.

Sungmin tak terlalu memikirkannya, dia lebih memilih tetap berguling-guling. Dia paham betul mengapa teman satu selnya itu berteriak kebosanan. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya mendengar seorang kim ryeowook mengeluh kebosanan.

Kim Ryeowook

Age : 15

_Koki besar yang memiliki bakat alami sejak ia dilahirkan. Peka dengan berbagai macam bahan kimia yang tak terlihat, tercium bahkan teridentifikasi. Ahli meracik makanan, obat bahkan racun serta bahan peledak. Di hukum seumur hidup karena membunuh satu desa dengan percobaan ilegalnya. _

"Hyung… kau lihat si… siapa namanya tadi…" sambungnya saat ia teringat sosok namja yang memperhatikan seisi ruangan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Namanya Choi Siwon, hah..." Shindong—sinamja gempal menjawab pertanyaan yang tak jelas kepada siapa di tujukan itu, dia terbangun saat suara cempreng ryeowook yang mau tak mau membangunkannya setiap ia tertidur.

Shin donghee

Age : 24

_Pengusaha kaya yang memegang saham terbesar diberbagai perusahaan besar dunia. Guru besar di Cambrige university dan di anugerahi gelar professor diusia muda. Suka makan dan selalu tak bisa protes soal ryeowook yang berhasil menghipnotis lidahnya. Di hukum seumur hidup karena terlibat dalam inflasi besar keuangan dunia yang jelas menghancurkan ekonomi dunia secara drastis. Memonopoli keuangan dunia secara terang-terangan dan membunuh manusia. Yaa… namun di dalam buku tuntutannya dia di hukum akibat 'korupsi' dan dia menerima tuduhan itu karena mendengar kim ryeowook berada di penjara yang sama dengannya._

"Ya… Ya.. Choi Siwon! Dia itu seusia denganku dan donghaekan?" Eunhyuk menimpali membuat donghae mengangguk setuju dengan antusiasnya.

Lee Hyuk Jae

Age : 19

_Anak hyperaktif yang sempat menghebohkan dunia dengan eksisnya dia di dunia keartisan. Tentu saja hingga namanya menghilang dengan rumornya sebagai guy. Sialnya dia malah melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan memaki semua orang yang menfitnahnya di depan acara LIVE dan mengumumkan bahwa ia telah merencanakan pembunuhan untuk mereka semua. _

Donghae tersenyum charming, ditatapnya sosok namja kecil yang terborgol sempurna di dalam sel yang berhadapan dengan selnya. "Penjaga anak itu tak akan mendengar apa yang kita katakan, mereka sudah mengaktifkan earphone mereka untuk mendengarkan apapun yang sedang di gumamkan oleh anak itu"

Lee Dong Hae

Age : 19

_Si Prince Charming yang rela mencuri permata impian seharga $500 Milyar untuk kekasihnya dan tertangkap setelah dua bulan kemudian. Salahkan dia yang begitu setia. Tapi kemampuannya yang mampu mencuri permata itu dan bertahan selama dua bulan membuat semua yang berada di ruangan ini percaya bahwa mencuri memang bakatnya. _

"Jinjja? Anak itu sungguh menguntungkan kita meski namanya pun kita tak tahu" kekeh Heechul membuat kangin yang tidur di lantai harus terbangun karena di injak dengan sengaja oleh namja bersosok yeoja yang satu sel dengannya.

Kim Hee Chull

Age : 25

_Model papan atas yang mendapat menjadi guru fashion di universitas fashion terkemuka dunia. Hoby menghabiskan uang dengan berkeliling dunia dan bercrossdressing ria demi menarik perhatian namja kemudian mengkerut uangnya. Sangat jelas kenapa ia berada di penjara, tentu saja karena penipuannya itu._

"Diamlah Kim Hee Chul! Kau tak lihat aku sedang tidur?" kangin berdecak sebal sambil memiting leher heechul di lengannya. Ia tertawa nista saat melihat heechul terkulai lemas tak berdaya di lantai.

Kim Young Won (Kangin)

Age : 24

_Pegulat jalanan yang tinggal di desa. Ia menghidupi orang tuanya dan adik-adiknya dengan uang yang ia dapat tersebut. Ia tertangkap dan tanpa sengaja membunuh orang-orang yang berada dalam penjara umum dengan tangan kosong hingga ia di pindahkan menjadi tahanan khusus. _

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Yesung jadi terbangun karena ulah kalian" Leeteuk mengelus rambut hitam Yesung. Berusaha menenangkan namja yang bergeliat pelan di dalam pelukannya.

Park Jung Soo (Lee Teuk)

Age : 25

_Sosok pemimpin cemerlang yang memenangkan pemilu beberapa tahun silam. Kenapa ia di tangkap? Pemalsuan identitas dan umur yang ia gunakan. Itu hanya kejahatan kecil yang di hukum dengan kurang dari lima tahun penjara. Namun ia menggunakan identitas palsunya dan memangku jabatan presiden lebih dari tiga bulan._

Yesung mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lucu. Bukankah dia terlihat kekanak-kanakan dengan usia yang bisa di bilang dewasa? "Sungie mau minum"

Jong Kim Won (Yesung)

Age : 24

_Seorang yang mengidap autisme namun jenius dalam hal music. Orang yang di anggap sebagai seorang yang wajib bertanggung jawab karena membunuh hampir dari 5000 orang dengan karya ciptaannya saat konser perdananya. _

"Hei… hyung, aku punya sebuah saran" kyuhyun buka suara. Seluruh penjuru penjara hening seketika, jarang sekali anak SMP itu mengeluarkan suara selain berkata 'berisik' atau 'tak berguna'

"Kau berbicara denganku Kyunnie?" Sungmin yang merasa terpanggil karena tak ada seorang pun yang di panggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'hyung' selain dirinya.

"Yaa... dan aku berbicara dengan kalian semua"

Cho Kyuhyun

Age : 13

_Si jenius IT yang di buru dunia karena membocorkan rahasia dunia. Merampok bank dunia dan menyusup ke jaringan utama CIA. Ditangkap oleh salah satu hacker Amerika dan dia dengan gamblangnya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang bermain game, hingga dia tak terlalu di salahkan._

"Maksudmu kyunnie? Kau ingin menggunakan choi Siwon?" duga Hangeng, ah… salah! Dia memang tahu segalanya karena bisikan dari seseorang yang ia tak tahu dari mana asalnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, meski tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan dalam selnya. "Nee… hyung, aku ingin melihat matahari"

Tan Hangeng

Age : 25

_Indigo ungu yang mampu berkomunikasi dengan Tuhan. Namun sialnya dia sama sekali tak mampu mempercayai keberadaan Tuhan. Dia hanya merasa ada seseorang yang tak jelas siapapun itu sering berbisik di telinganya dan mengganggu hidupnya. Ditangkap karena meramal seorang raja dan mengatakan akan terjadi revolusi. Dan hal itu menjadi kenyataan setelah ia di tangkap tepat di tanggal yang ia beritahu._

"Aku juga ingin melihat matahari" suara baritone indah terdengar. Menusuk ditelinga seluruh manusia yang berada di sana. Dia tak pernah berbicara, dia bahkan tak tahu apa gunanya dia berbicara.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Aku rindu pada dunia luar dan udara segar juga"

Lee Sungmin

Age : 21

_Penulis terkenal yang menggunakan cara gila untuk mendapatkan inspirasi. Dia menulis segalanya yang sangat sesuai kenyataan hingga di kira sebagai mata-mata dunia. Ia mencintai tulisannya hingga terjadi plagiatan dan dia menulis hal itu dan mengakibatkan dunia gempar dengan tulisannya yang sangat sesuai dengan kenyataan dan menyebabkan sebuah Negara terpelosok musnah. Alasannya jelas, dunia takut tulisan selanjutnya menjadi kenyataan dan dialah penyebab hal tersebut._

"Aku juga ingin hyung. Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini" sahut ryeowook.

"Jadi apa rencananya kyu?" Heechul tampak tertarik dengan manusia yang selnya berhadapan dengan selnya itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringgai penuh kemenangan. Dimatikannya PSPnya. Dia berjalan mendekati selnya yang di penuhi aliran listrik. "Berikan aku obeng dan ku janjikan aku akan membukakan pintu sel kita semua"

"Tapi itu tetap tak akan ada gunanya, kalian ingat system pengamanan di luar?" suara Shindong tepat membuat mereka pesimis sempurna. "Meskipun anak itu memberikan kita obeng. Itu takkan berguna" ia sedang memaksudkan siwon dalam kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ge?" donghae bisa berkesimpulan mereka harus bertanya pada seseorang yang tak pernah memikirkan segala hal dari asas logika. Hangeng adalah jawabannya.

"Anak yang di depan selmu, bisa membantu kita" jawab hangeng singkat. Dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia juga ingin keluar dari tempat itu. Dia sudah mengetahui bagaiamana kematiannya di dalam sel penjara bersama seorang yang licik bernama Shindong. "Tapi aku tidak yakin, dia tak membunuh kita setelahnya" sambung leeteuk yang tahu sekali bagaimana sosok anak SMP dengan pengawalan terketat yang memasuki penjara tak lama setelah dia.

"Apa kau mendapatkan penglihatan tentang dia?" heechul memanggil hangeng lagi.

Hangeng memejamkan matanya. Air mata dan senyuman berganti spontan dengan tarikan nafasnya. "Dia punya dua kemungkinan, dia sungguh akan mengakhiri kita atau menolong kita. Tapi jika dia tak ikut keluar, kita akan mati"

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia ikut" Kangin angkat bicara.

"Tidak! Dia tak boleh ikut"

"Biarkan dia ikut leeteuk! Dia jalan keluar kita dari kematian yang cepat" Sungmin menarik nafasnya. Memberikan jawaban di tengah ketakutannya. Dia hanya sedang memilih, mati dengan memandikan sinar mentari atau mati di tempat pengap yang amat terisolir ini.

Leeteuk diam, dia tak ingin banyak bicara lagi. Dia sudah jelas kalah suara. "Eunhyuk, Donghae. Perhatikan langkah mereka membuka selnya kemudian ceritakan padaku" sepertinya kyuhyun masih lupa soal adat dan etika yang benar dalam pengucapan 'hyung'.

"Baiklah iblis" eunhyuk berdecak kesal dia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan si anak yang hanya tahu bermain PSP dan tak punya teman satu sel itu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Berikan aku air" eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung terjaga saat mendengar suara serak dan berat yang sangat mereka kenal di depan sel mereka. Penjaga sel yang di khususkan untuk anak itu langsung bergerak. Mematikan jaringan pintu jeruji besi di sel hadapan mereka.

Penjaga sel salah satunya menekan tombol, di sebelah sel yang sedang di tuju. Sampai saat ini sama hingga mereka menunjukkan retina mereka di alat sensor dan sidik jari. Aliran listrik mati di jeruji baja itu. Mereka mengambil sensor alat yang lebih rumit dan meletakkannya di depan pintu. Dan terbuka. Mereka masuk, mengambilkan air mineral dan meminumkannya kemulut si anak SMP tanpa menyentuh apapun dari anak itu.

Mereka kemudian kembali ketempat mereka setelah mengembalikan pengamanan seperti semula. Ya… perlukah mereka setakut itu. Tentu saja mereka perlu takut pada anak yang memang sudah di lahirkan untuk menjadi penjahat di dunia ini.

"Namaku Kim Kibum" dia kembali bersenandung menyebutkan namanya. Meski ia tak bisa melihat, mendengar atau merasakan apapun di dalam sel yang menyebabkan dia seolah menjadi cacat. Tapi satu hal, dia mempunyai harga diri agar orang tak melupakan namanya.

Kim Kibum

Age : 13

_Seorang Psycopath yang tidak di beritahukan namanya secara umum. Meski ia sudah membunuh lebih dari seorang jack the ripper lakukan. Dimulai dari membunuh ke dua orang tuanya hingga seluruh keluarganya. Tertangkap dengan penuh kebohongan dan kenyataan yang tak memberatkannya. Karena seorang psikiater yang di ketahui sebagai kekasihnya yang menyerahkannya. _

Donghae menepuk tangannya, memberikan isyarat agar kyuhyun dan yang lain mendengarnya. "Begitu? Baiklah…. Kita harus berharap choi siwon sungguh datang kembali"

"Dia akan datang" bisik hangeng kemudian memainkan kartu tarotnya. "Dia adalah kunci keselamatan kita. Si alim yang sangat percaya pada Tuhan!"

"Kuharap ini agar berhasil. Berikan aku rencananya!" leeteuk mengulum kekecewaan tapi ia tak mampu melihat Yesung yang sepertinya kesenangan mendengar kata matahari. Ia harus ikut karena ia merasa ia di butuhkan untuk menyelamatkan manusia yang sungguh tak berdosa itu.

"Aku mencintaimu teuki-ah! Kalau ada kau semua pasti beres" teriak Kangin girang.

"Aku tahu…."

TBC

Chp 2 : Lost from island

"Kita bagi dua, siapa yang akan naik helicopter, siapa jalan kaki?"

"Yack! Bukankah aku pimpinan di sini, bisakah kalian percayakan padaku"

"Aku ikut! Biarkan aku menjadi salah satu dari kalian!"

Attention:

Kepada para reader yang setia, yang baik dan ramah. Kka bakal memutuskan ka bakal pindah dari FFN dikarenakan, ka rasa semua author juga tahu, apa masalahnya. Pertanyaannya sekarang kemana saya harus pindah? Hah… bagi yang tahu tempatnya tolong beritahu saya ya! –sekian-

Tolong diberi review terakhir di sini! Hmf… untuk yang selanjutnya mungkin sementara ada di fb…. Atau lebih tepatnya di page, kyuniie KPOP-shop (ini page shop Cuma ada FF saya di dalamnya. Tanya aja sama yang punya page, kalau ada kesulitan. Bwahahahahahaha…)

Kalau minta tag hubungi saya di fb saya oke… jangan lupa inbox, karena itu fb yang terbengkalai.


	2. The plan

**God Cheater**

**Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2**

**Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**

**Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime**

**The Plan**

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya. Mentari di pagi hari sungguh memberi energy bagi tubuh perfectionisnya. Jantungnya berpacu seirama dengan langkah panjangnya. Deru nafas semangatnya terdengar mengalun penuh keseimbangan. Tubuhnya memang sering di latih. Otak dan tubuhnya selalu bekerja seimbang menjadikan dia sungguh seperti manusia sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Park ahjussi" siwon memanggil pelayan setia yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya. Pelayannya itu membungkuk hormat, menunjukkan cara berkepribadian yang seharusnya. Yang selalu di tuntut dari seorang choi siwon. Siwon berdehem, mengubah ekpresinya menjadi dia yang seharusnya. Choi siwon… choi siwon… tak lelahkah kau dengan topeng kesempurnaan itu?

Siwon menghalau cahaya matahari yang langsung menusuk matanya. Ia tersenyum menatap benda yang terciptakan atas kekuasaan Tuhan tersebut. "Terima kasih Tuhan" ucapnya kemudian berdoa sejenak. Yah… dia sungguh sempurna dilihat dari arah manapun. Tapi percayalah dia bukan orang fanatic. Dia percaya Tuhan, dia juga percaya orang baik akan dilindungi oleh Tuhan.

**Day 4**

"Ayo kita ke Mid Building!" perintah Siwon yang langsung di angguki oleh para peliharaan ayahnya di tempat mengerikan ini. Tempat yang di sebut mereka dengan island. Tempat yang di penuhi oleh penjara dan penjahat. Dan Mid Building adalah penjara yang diisi penjahat kelas kakap yang berbahaya.

Apa choi siwon tidak takut? Yaa… dia takut! Awalnya dia sangat takut! Hanya saja ada factor yang membuat rasa takut itu hilang.

Pertama… dia yakin Tuhan akan selalu melindunginya.

Kedua… orang-orang di dalam penjara itu, tidak semenyeramkan yang ia kira. Mereka orang yang baik. Tapi apakah dia tak mengira bahwa orang-orang dalam penjara tersebut… jauh lebih seram dari yang bisa ia bayangkan?

Siwon yang baik, hanya akan berpikiran baik pada orang. Kenapa? Karena sekali lagi, dia manusia yang benar. Manusia yang terdidik di lingkungan orang yang mengikuti arus kehidupan yang tak sulit.

Berbeda dengan para manusia yang berdiam diri dalam penjara menakutkan.

%ika. Zordick%

Drrt…drrt… Blash.. Tar…Tar…

Suara apa itu? Di tempat yang sehening ini. Ditempat yang bahkan cahaya mentari pun enggan masuk terlihat seorang anak berwajah polos sedang memainkan benda kotak bewarna hitam di tangannya. Dengan lincahnya jemarinya menyentuh tubuh PSPnya. Matanya focus dengan layar yang menunjukkan adegan perang yang amat ia minati. Bibirnya sesekali terlihat menggumamkan kata umpatan.

Tapi siapa yang kira anak tersebut hanya sedang bermanjaan dengan PSPnya. Di dalam otaknya yang berkapasitas tinggi dan di gunakan dengan baik tersebut, dia tak hanya sedang bermain. Ia sedang memikirkan jutaan bahkan milyaran kemungkinan cara yang bisa ia gunakan untuk keluar dari tempat membosankan ini.

Seolah sedang membuat kemungkinan dengan teori peluang. Mempersempit ruang sample yang akan menghancurkannya, dengan cekatan otaknya membagi semua kombinasi gerak. Ia beruntung, ia masuk ke gedung mengerikan tersebut dengan mata terbuka. Ia bisa mengingat dengan baik, meski terasa samar. Ayolah… dia hanya anak jenius bukan anak yang menderita sindorm ingatan fotografi. Dimana semua yang ia lihat dan ia dengar dapat di ingat dengan sempurna.

"Kibum" gumamnya membisikkan nama teman satu penjaranya. "Hanya dia… ya… aku tak tahu betapa berbahayanya dia, tapi hanya dia. Aku yakin hanya dia" bukankah dia terlihat aneh. Mungkin inilah alasannya mengapa dia tak punya teman satu sel.

Donghae memperhatikan tangannya, memandang lurus ke depan tepat ke arah anak yang mungkin tertidur di kursi besi yang sedang mengikatnya. Inilah yang ia lakukan jika eunhyuk—teman satu selnya masih tertidur dengan lelapnya di kasur empuk mereka. Terbesit rasa kasihan di benaknya setiap melihat anak tersebut. Ia tak mengerti mengapa? Ia sadar bahwa dialah namja paling normal yang masuk dalam penjara ini kecuali soal catatan kriminalnya yang mencuri permata demi seorang yeoja yang mencampakkannya akhirnya.

GEDUBRAK…. Donghae berbalik, menemukan eunhyuk yang terjaga dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan posisi tak elit. Terjatuh dari bed mereka bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk bangun kan? Donghae menghela nafas. Ahh… itu memang kebiasaan tidur eunhyuk yang buruk. Ia lebih memilih tidak peduli dan melanjutkan ritualnya memandangi namja kecil kasihan itu dengan obsidian kecoklatan miliknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ha?" eunhyuk duduk di samping donghae. Menunjukkan gummy smilenya yang memikat. Membuat donghae mau tak mau harus ikut tersenyum. Di rebahkannya kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit di bahu donghae. Jangan berpikir bahwa mereka akan melakukan adegan yaoi sebentar lagi. Mereka hanya sedang berbagi layaknya sahabat. "Tidak lelah menatapinya terus?" Tanya eunhyuk

"Bukankah dia sangat kasihan?"

"Yaa…. Tidur dengan posisi duduk akan membuat pinggangnya sakit kan? Lalu lihat itu, apa matanya tidak sakit di tutup oleh benda seperti itu?"

Donghae menatap eunhyuk sinis. "Aku tak sedang bercanda hyukkie!" kesal tentu saja. Siapa yang tak kesal dengan monyet yang selalu bercanda tersebut. #pllak

"Memangnya aku sedang bercanda?" donghae terdiam mendengar pembelaan diri dari eunhyuk. "Kau lihat dia, kita saja yang masih bisa berlari secara bebas di tempat terbatas, bisa ngobrol, bisa bertengkar dengan manusia iblis lain tetap merasa kebosanan tapi dia? Dia hanya duduk diam, mendengar music selama ini. Melihat dalam gelap, tak dapat merasakan apapun kecuali dingin" sambung eunhyuk menatap iba pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang membicarakan siapa eoh?" Heechul nimbrung, membuat eunhyuk menelan ludah kecut. Manusia iblis sebenarnya telah bangkit dari tidurnya.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah kecut sekali lagi, "Diamlah kau brengsek, kau berisik!" teriak Shindong dari selnya. Inilah kenyataan mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka yang tak pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar.

"Berisik" seru Kyuhyun memperingatkan. Sementara Yesung di selnya sedikit terkejut. "ARGHHHH" teriak Yesung histeris, dilemparnya segala barang-barang yang bisa ia lempar.

"Yesungie… tenanglah!" leeteuk berusaha memeluk namja yang tak tahu apa-apa tersebut. Yesung berusaha berlari dan mendekati jeruji sel besi mereka yang dialiri listrik tegangan tinggi. Leeteuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa, mendekap Yesung sekuat tenaganya. "Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak mendadak?" suara leeteuk terdengar menggema.

Kangin terdengar terkekeh. "Untuk apa aku harus mendengarmu leeteuk? Kau merasa pimpinan di sini?" leeteuk terdiam, apa dia lupa bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa di dalam sel ini. Kedatangan choi siwon beberapa saat yang lalu pun sebenarnya bagian dari pertunjukkan opera mereka. Membuat namja yang tak tahu apa-apa itu mengibai mereka dan akhirnya mengeluarkan mereka dari penjara yang tak seharusnya.

Bohong jika mereka merasa betah di dalam penjara konyol ini. Bohong jika mereka merasa nyaman di tempat yang fasilitasnya begitu memadai. Mereka menginginkan kebebasan, bukan karena jiwa mereka yang bebas melainkan ketidaknyamanan mereka berada di tempat bagaikan neraka itu. Mereka berkelahi, mereka memaki sesama mereka, bahkan tak ada hari tenang mereka.

Ia terkadang malu, ia lah yang meminta agar satu sel dengan Yesung. Lihatlah betapa tragisnya nasib namja yang bergangguan mental tersebut. Ia sibuk dengan dunia sendiri kemudian tiba-tiba di sadarkan ke dalam dunia nyata yang sangat menyakitkan. Jika boleh memilih, ia juga ingin melindungi Kyuhyun. Anak yang tak mengetahui dunia itu, secara tak langsung telah dirusak etikanya oleh orang-orang di penjara ini.

Tak jarang para sipir masuk kepenjara mereka. Sipir berbadan kekar dan kuat. Sipir yang memukuli mereka hingga mereka tak bisa bergerak. Sipir yang seenaknya menganiaya mereka bahkan ryeowook dan sungmin tak luput dari tindakan pelecehan seksual karena terlihat paling lemah. Begitu juga yang lain kecuali sel kangin dan heechul serta sel anak bernama kim kibum.

"Hiks…." Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia meringis. Sungmin duduk mendekatinya. "Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Sakit hyung! Punggungku sakit! Mereka memukulku terlalu keras" ujar Ryeowook. Sungmin membuka pelan pakaian tahanan ryeowook. Di tiupnya satu persatu luka di punggung ryeowook. Inilah alasan mengapa teman satu sel sangat di butuhkan. Tapi kyuhyun, anak itu sendirian. Dia menanggung luka sendirian.

Leeteuk sangat bingung, mengapa para manusia beritelejensi hebat seperti mereka tak bisa saling membela satu sama lain. Tapi akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya, "Bersamapun belum tentu kita dapat menolong diri sendiri. Cukup tunggu saja" itulah isi kalimat yang hangeng ucapkan saat ia merasakan nyeri di kakinya dahulu. Dan leeteuk mencoba mengkhobahi mereka dengan pentingnya kerja sama.

Kenapa harus seperti begini? Ia dan yang lainnya yang di dalam sel ini bukan penjahat seperti pada umumnya. Mereka adalah penjahat itelejensi yang di perlakukan dengan keadaan tak seharusnya. Bukankah seharusnya mereka mendapatkan pengarahan ideology dan pengajaran agama? Mengapa mereka malah harus di tindas secara fisik dan mental. Baiklah itu terkecuali untuk kangin.

"Dia datang" suara sang indigo terdengar memecah lamunan soal kebenaran yang dianut oleh leeteuk. Dia mendongak, di dapatinya Yesung sudah tenang dalam dekapannya. Sungmin dan ryeowook mengangguk saat leeteuk melirik ke arah mereka. Ryeowook kembali memakai pakaiannya dan bersikap seceria mungkin.

"Pagi…" sapa siwon keras. Kyuhyun langsung mendongak, ia langsung memasukkan di memori otaknya. Sekarang adalah 'pagi'. Berarti berkisar antara jam 8-11, ya.. orang seperti siwon tidak akan menyebut jam 11 dengan sebutan pagi. Itulah yang di beritahu Sungmin padanya.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah kekanak-kanakannya. Memulai aksi menangis yang sudah ia latih sebelumnya. "Waeyo?" persis seperti yang ia inginkan. Siwon akan menanyakan hal tersebut padanya.

Siwon memasuki selnya, memeluknya erat dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan penuh kasih. Apa itu terasa menjijikkan cho kyuhyun? Tentu saja, dia jijik dengan setiap orang yang menyentuhnya di penjara ini, penuh kepura-puraan dan sok suci. Apa burukkah keadaannya sebagai penjahat yang memindah tangankan uang dari bank swiss ke rekeningnya, tapi jujur dia sama sekali tak memakai sepeser uang pun. Inilah yang ia dapatkan, di siksa di penjara yang dingin. Tak ada yang mengunjungi, hanya suara-suara yang terasa memenuhi kepalanya.

"Hyung~, temani aku bermain!" pinta kyuhyun manja yang hanya di sambut siwon dengan senyuman mendamaikan hati miliknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung membalasnya, ia kemudian bermain PSPnya bersama dengan siwon. Memainkan permainan yang tak pernah ia mainkan, seperti bersuit dan permainan anak kecil lainnya.

%ika. Zordick%

**DAY 5**

Kyuhyun duduk gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah memperkirakan seharusnya, siwon akan hadir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Yaa… dia menghitung secara manual setiap detik dan menit. Mengisyaratkannya dengan tempo yang benar. Bukankah ia sungguh memiliki otak yang cerdas. Dia bisa menghitung tempo yang jika salah akan mengakibatkan kesalahan fatal pada perhitungan selanjutnya tersebut dengan baik sambil melakukan kegiatan lain.

"Kau merindukan namja itu eoh, anak setan?" bibir tajam heechul membuat kyuhyun tersentak dan mau tak mau melirik namja cantik di seberang selnya. Ia tertawa meremehkan, kyuhyun berdecih.

"Aku melakukannya demi kita semua" kyuhyun kembali pada PSPnya.

"Jadi kau berpikir kau bisa keluar sendiri tanpa kami? Wah…. Anak yang lucu" timpal Shindong tak mau kalah. Ia tertawa meremehkan kemudian, membuat kyuhyun mengepal tangannya kuat. Jelas saja dia jengkel, siapa yang tak jengkel dengan tingkah manusia sejenis Shindong. Si gempal yang merasa dirinya yang paling hebat dengan segala kekurangannya.

"Yang jelas kami bisa keluar tanpa kau Shindong—ssi" selalu begitu, Sungminlah yang selalu membuat senyuman tak berarti mengembang di bibir kyuhyun. Sungmin selalu membelanya, dia memang anak kecil yang tak tahu apapun di sini. Ia merasa Sungmin sungguh hyung yang baik yang tak membiarkannya sendirian. Meski jarak sel mereka yang jauh, dan ia yang tak tahu bagaimana wajah Sungmin. Ia merasa, hanya sungminlah orang yang baik di penjara ini.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin penuh arti. Hyung yang begitu akrab dengannya tersebut memang selalu membela si lemah kyuhyun. Ryeowook sadar, sungmin juga melindunginya, melindungi eunhyuk dan donghae. Alasannya jelas, bahwa sungmin orang yang memiliki jiwa patriotrisme dan kasih sayang yang besar untuk adiknya.

Hangeng berdecih. "Yang jelas, lakukan dengan baik tugas mu cho kyuhyun! Tepati janjimu untuk mengeluarkan kami dari sini" sosok polos yang sebenarnya telah muncul. Sosok yang seolah tak berdosa telah lenyap dari alur wajah tampannya. Pria kebangsaan China tersebut, inilah dia yang sebenarnya. Ia tak pernah bisa mempercayai Tuhan, apalagi mempercayai manusia yang bisa saja berbohong setiap waktu.

"Arrachi" suara kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar. Bulir air mata ketakutan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia sadari, ia baru saja merasakan kasih sayang yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan dari sosok choi siwon. Tapi ia sadar, ialah yang sedang bersandiwara demi kebebasan. Ia menjadi actor sekaligus sutradaranya. Tangannya gemetar, di gigitnya bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Ia rindu sosok eomma, appa dan noonanya. Ia tak harusnya ada di sini.

Cho kyuhyun yang jenius seharusnya ada di dalam kelas bersama teman yang tak lebih pintar darinya. Cho kyuhyun yang angkuh seharusnya sibuk di depan laptopnya dan menciptakan game baru agar teman-temannya mau berteman dengan anak aneh sepertinya. Cho kyuhyun yang di manja oleh keluarganya seharusnya sekarang di peluk oleh eommanya dan di puji oleh appanya. Cho kyuhyun yang kasar seharusnya sedang berkelahi dengan noonanya masalah sepele. Tapi kenapa dia di sini. Di tempat yang asing yang membuatnya selalu kesepian.

"Anak bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak kangin saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari bibir kyuhyun. Heechul tersentak, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan serupa.

"BUKA!" kangin menggenggam jeruji besi yang dialiri listrik selnya. Dia terpental, heechul menangkap tubuh besar tersebut.

Heechul berusaha bangkit. "Kyuhyun! Dengar! Jangan menggigit bibirmu lagi! Lee Sungmin lakukan sesuatu!" sebuah rasa sakit menjalar di hati heechul. Biasanya ia membenci anak kecil angkuh yang selalu membuatnya berdecak sebal. Anak bermulut tajam yang hampir sama dengannya. "Kyuhyun!"

"Kyunnie~ jangan melakukan hal bodoh!" Sungmin berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. "Hei.. orang yang di depan sel kim kibum, tolong anak yang di sana itu"

"Selamat siang semua! Maaf aku terlam…" suara ceria Siwon, tak di gubris oleh seorang pun. Heechul menatap namja tampan yang baru saja menapaki ruangan tahanan mereka. "Bodoh! Cepat buka sel Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak namja cantik tersebut dengan penuh sulutan emosi.

Siwon melirik kea rah sel kyuhyun. "ANDWAE! Cepat buka!" teriak siwon reflek, menggenggam jeruji sel kyuhyun dan sama dengan yang terjadi dengan kangin. Ia terdorong, darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Seluruh anak buah siwon sibuk menyelamatkan siwon. "Buka selnya!" siwon masih gencar memberi perintah.

Saat pintu sel terbuka, siwon menghambur masuk. "Kyuhyun!" panggil siwon mendekap tubuh kecil kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia tak mendengar siapapun lagi. Wajahnya bertambah semakin pucat, ia terus menangis.

"Nana,,,nananana….nana" alunan merdu terdengar dari bibir Yesung. Sungmin menghapus air matanya, melirik leeteuk yang mengisyaratkan agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Sejenak… suara di ruangan tersebut menghilang. Hanya terdengar suara dari seorang anak autis yang tak mengetahui apapun yang sedang terjadi.

Berlahan tubuh kyuhyun yang menegang menjadi lembut. Ia tak lagi menggigit bibirnya. "Umma… appa.. noona" isaknya meraung. Ia menangis makin keras. Membuat seluruh yang mendengarnya ikut merasa iba. Bukankah wajar seorang anak begitu merindukan orang tuanya tapi tak wajar seorang anak berada di tempat ini. Tak mereka sadari, ada rasa sayang yang tumbuh di hati mereka. Karena mereka sama.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana dia?" Tanya Kangin saat melihat siwon menidurkan tubuh kyuhyun di bednya. Siwon tersenyum manis. "Dia tertidur"

"Syukurlah…" tanpa heechul sadari dia pun sedang menunjukkan betapa cemasnya dia dengan keadaan maknae di tahanan mereka. Suara Yesung berlahan menghilang. dia pun ikut tertidur dalam dekapan leeteuk.

"Hyung…." Suara lemah kyuhyun kembali terdengar, memanggil siwon yang hendak keluar dari penjara mereka. Siwon menoleh, hatinya teriris melihat wajah pucat, mata yang bengkak serta bibir yang terluka. BRAAKK…. Kyuhyun membanting PSPnya sekuat tenaga kelantai. Kangin dan Heechul ikut cengo melihat tingkah kyuhyun. Anak itu turun dari ranjangnya. Di tariknya tangan siwon agar duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau menghancurkan PSP mu kyu?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Di elusnya rambut hitam kecoklatan ikal milik kyuhyun. "Kalian keluarlah dulu, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi" perintah siwon dan para pengikutnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan para penghuni penjara dan kesunyiaan.

"Berikan aku obeng!" ucap Kyuhyun "untuk memperbaiki PSP ku!"

Siwon menunduk, dilihatnya tangan kyuhyun yang gemetaran meremas bagian bawah kaos tahanannya. Anak itu sedang ketakutan. Siwon juga sangat paham maksud kyuhyun meminta obeng tersebut. Menghancurkan PSPnya di hadapan Siwon. Ia tahu.. kyuhyun menyayanginya dan tak ingin menipu dirinya. Dia sedang meminta pada siwon. Tergantung siwon yang akan mengabulkan permitaan tersebut atau tidak.

"Baiklah… besok hyung bawakan!" senyuman masih setia bertengger di bibir siwon. Di kecupnya pucuk kepala kyuhyun. "Tidurlah eoh!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian siwon keluar dari sel kyuhyun setelah merapikan letak selimut kyuhyun. Kangin menatap siwon. "Lebih baik tak usah kau berikan, jika kau tahu apa maksud kyuhyun memintanya" heechul mengambil kalimat yang akan di ucapkan kangin. "Anak itu.. dia akan lebih tertekan lagi saat ia merasa telah menipumu"

Tiba-tiba siwon bersujud di tempatnya berdiri. "Ku mohon… biarkan aku ikut". Leeteuk mendekat ke jeruji besi selnya, agar ia bisa menatap wajah orang yang sedang memohon entah pada siapa. Sungmin, ryeowook, donghae, eunhyuk, shindong, hangeng dan kangin mengikuti langkah leeteuk.

"Biarkan aku menjadi salah satu diantara kalian" sambung siwon membuat mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kau mengigau!" ucapan Shindong persis membuat siwon mendongak. Menunjukkan betapa seriusnya dia dari tatapan matanya yang tegas. "Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku tak sedang bercanda"

%ika. Zordick%

**DAY 6**

Hosh…

Hosh….

Hosh….

"HENTIKAN BRENGSEK!" teriak Kangin akhirnya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan lebih cepat, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa ia berubah menjadi lebih keji. Dia bukan manusia lagi. Tapi sekarang, ia harusnya kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang peduli. Dirinya yang tak seharusnya hanya menutup hati, mata dan telinganya.

Heechul memegang tangan Kangin, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan. Entah apa yang namja cantik tersebut takutkan. Bukankah ia orang terhormat dulunya, bukankah semua orang berlutut di kakinya. Kenapa sekarang ia berubah menjadi pecundang yang takut pada sipir penjara yang bahkan tak memiliki pendidikan yang lebih tinggi darinya?

Jawabannya mudah. Ini bukan daerah kekuasaanmu!

Donghae memeluk tubuh ringkih eunhyuk yang sama penuh luka dengannya. Di tatapnya beberapa orang namja bertubuh besar dengan obsidian kecoklatan miliknya. Lihat betapa bencinya dia pada manusia-manusia binatang itu. Dia ingin memberontak, tapi eunhyuk yang mungkin saja menguasai sedikit bela diri di banding dirinya kini sedang tak sadarkan diri lagi. Eunhyuk yang bodoh yang berusaha membela diri dan akhirnya berakhir tragis.

Siapa juga yang akan bernasib baik jika di keroyok oleh beberapa orang bertubuh besar dan kuat di dalam penjara? Rasanya jika hukum memang adil, donghae ingin menuntut semua yang di lakukan oleh para sipir tersebut. Menuntut mereka dengan kasus berlipat. Penyiksaan, pelecehan seksual sampai pencemaran nama baik. Jika saja bukan mereka lah yang menjadi penghuni penjara ini.

Donghae masih mengucapkan terima kasih di dalam hatinya. Jika saja kangin tak berteriak mungkin, eunhyuk harus menjadi korban tindak asusila mereka. Mungkin juga, dia yang selanjutnya. "Eung…" dengung eunhyuk dalam dekapan donghae.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI BERTERIAK?" teriak salah satu sipir.

"AKU! KIM YOUNG WON! KEMARILAH KAU, HADAPI AKU!" sahut kangin tak mau kalah. Heechul masih setia memegangi kangin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" heechul membesarkan matanya, berharap kangin akan mendengarnya kali ini.

Kangin mengusap kepala heechul. Membuat heechul tenang, di tatapnya kangin, mata kangin berkilat menampilkan kemarahan yang besar. Ini kangin yang berbeda, bukan kangin yang biasa ia kenal. Kangin yang ini begitu menenangkannya, begitu bisa membuatnya percaya. "Aku juga akan melindungimu, tenanglah!" katanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

"Hyukkie.. tenanglah, kita akan baik-baik saja!" bisik donghae.

BRUGH… seorang sipir memukul wajah donghae. Menimbulkan lebam bercampur darah di pipi donghae. Biasanya donghae akan meringis, mengeluh akan sesuatu yang merusak wajahnya. Akan tetapi, jika ia mengeluh sekarang adakah orang yang akan mendengarkannya? Jawabannya TIDAK. "HAE!" eunhyuk menangkap tangan sipir yang hendak memukul donghae lagi. Di tariknya kuat, cincin di tangan sipir itu terlempar keluar. Mengenai salah satu earphone kibum—anak yang di tahan di sel yang berseberangan dengan sel eunhyuk dan donghae.

"ANAK SIALAN!"

"Tolong jangan sakiti mereka. Kau boleh menyakitiku sebagai gantinya!"suara lembut menginterupsi gerakan sipir itu. Dia berbalik, ia menyeringgai saat melihat wajah cantik leeteuk yang tengah berbicara dengannya. Meski wajah itu menunjukkan kebencian yang amat sangat besar.

Kangin menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke dinding. "SIALAN! KALIAN BELUM MENJAWABKU!" racau kangin. "KALIAN BERANINYA DENGAN YANG LEMAH"

Heechul melirik kea rah sel kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh kecil anak yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di bawah bednya. Wajahnya datar, tapi air mata mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya. Anak itu memang selalu begitu sejak beberapa sipir juga memperlakukan dia seperti layaknya eunhyuk dan donghae ketika pertama kali memasuki penjara ini.

Para sipir tersebut memasuki sel kangin dan heechul setelah sebelumnya kembali mengaktifkan system pengamanan di sel donghae dan eunhyuk. Mereka membawa pemukul besi. Tanpa rasa takut kangin memasang kuda-kudanya, siap dengan segala kemungkinan bahwa dia akan jatuh mati ditangan para sipir baj*ng*n tersebut.

Kangin dengan pasti membalas tiap pukulan para sipir. Dia berusaha melindungi heechul juga. Hingga dua orang sipir menahan pergerakannya. Yang lainnya terus menghujami dia dengan pukulan. "ARGH!" teriak kangin kesakitan. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Ia masih bisa melihat heechul yang berusaha membelanya meski dengan tubuh gemetar. "JANGAN SAKITI DIA!" kangin yang baik masih memikirkan keselamatan orang lain meski rasa sakit sudah menderanya.

"Hei…." Suara berat yang selalu menggumam tiba-tiba terdengar. Donghae dan eunhyuk mendongakkan kepala mereka. Melihat sosok namja kecil yang masih duduk manis di kursi besinya yang kini menyeringgai. Gerakan para sipir terhenti, penjaga yang berdiri di depan sel kibum langsung berbalik menatap anak kecil yang begitu mereka takuti dari balik kaca mata hitam mereka. Mereka sontak terkejut melihat salah satu earphone anak tersebut lepas.

"Kalian melewatkanku untuk berpesta eoh? 6 orang keroyokan?" ia menyeringgai lebih lebar. "TCH! Memalukan!" para sipir memucat. Mereka segera pergi meninggalkan sel Kangin dan tak lupa mengaktifkan pengamanannya kemudian berlari ketakutan. Ke dua penjaga segera masuk ke dalam sel anak itu. Dengan hati-hati mereka memasang earphone kibum kembali.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seolah aku bukan manusia" seringgaiannya menghilang kembali tergantikan dengan ekpresi datar. Donghae memandang anak tersebut takjub. "Bahkan sebelum kita melepasnya, dia sudah menyelamatkan sebagian dari kita" Hangeng yang serba tahu mengungkapkann kata hati seluruh penghuni penjara Mid building, kecuali Yesung dan leeteuk tentunya.

%ika. Zordick%

Drap…

Drap…

BRUGH… siwon memegangi bahunya yang di tabrak oleh beberapa sipir. Ia mengeriyit bingung. "Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti baru bertemu hantu?" tanyanya penasaran yang hanya di jawab dengan acuhan dari bawahan Mr. choi. Mereka hanya menghentikan langkah mereka saat siwon berhenti. Pandangan mereka masih tegas ke depan.

Siwon menaikkan bahunya, dia tak mau tahu lagi. Lagipula tidak terlalu penting. Baginya, ia harus sungguh memberikan informasi pada orang-orang penghuni mid building bahwa ia mempunyai helicopter untuk membantu mereka ditambah dengan obeng yang sedari tadi berusaha ia sembunyikan di balik saku blazernya.

Pintu ruang tahanan utama terbuka, menunjukkan suasana ruangan yang damai. Yaa… choi siwon tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia masuk ke dalam sel kyuhyun seperti biasa ia lakukan. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan namja kecil tersebut tengah meringkuk ketakutan setengah sadar. "Kyu… Gwechana?" Tanya Siwon panic.

Kyuhyun meronta ketakutan. "Jangan sentuh aku! Jangan! Singkirkan tangan menjijikkanmu! Aku tak mau!" teriak kyuhyun menepis segala sentuhan halus yang di berikan siwon padanya.

"Waeyo kyu? Ini hyung… choi siwon hyung!" siwon membingkai wajah kyuhyun dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas jejak air mata dan ketakutan yang sungguh luar biasa dari wajah sang maknae.

"Hyung…" kyuhyun memegang wajah siwon. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang yang di depannya sungguh tak mengancam nyawanya. Di tariknya kasar kerah blazer siwon. "Aku mau keluar dari sini! Berikan obengnya! Berikan!" pekik kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Kyunnie…" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun berusaha agar namja yang ia anggap dongsaengnya itu sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Kyuhyun merespon, saat Siwon menunjukkan obeng yang ia bawa. Dengan paksa Kyuhyun merebutnya. "Tenang hyung… aku akan melepaskan kalian juga! Kita pergi dari sini! Kita pergi dari neraka ini!"

"Kyuhyun…." Heechul ikut menggumamkan nama anak malang yang membuat air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "Siwon—ssi bisakah kau membiarkan aku masuk ke sel Kyuhyun?" siwon menoleh kea rah heechul, di sembunyikannya kembali obeng yang ia berikan pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menangis pilu. Sosok kuat dan cueknya hilang seketika.

Siwon beranjak dan memanggil salah satu bawahan Mr. Choi untuk membukakan pintu sel Heechul. Begitu pintu sel tersebut terbuka ia langsung menghambur ke dalam sel kyuhyun. Di dekapnya erat tubuh anak kecil yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Rasa sayang yang sempat sirna di hatinya muncul kembali. Ia menyayangi Cho Kyuhyun, dia mengecup surai Kyuhyun. "Ssst… tidak apa-apa! Kita sungguh akan keluar dari sini"

"Heechul hyung…." Kangin ikut masuk, menepuk bahu Heechul lembut. "Aku bersumpah akan melindungi kalian sampai akhir". Siwon menatap mereka iba, ia dapat merasakan siksaan mereka juga. Ia menatap ngeri lebam di sekitar punggung kangin yang tersingkap. Ia tahu tak mungkin heechul melakukan tindakan yang begitu mengerikan hingga menghasilkan luka seperti itu, kecuali ada orang lain yang melukai kangin.

"Apa kalian tahu, bagaimana cara agar dua penjaga khusus itu keluar?" Tanya siwon yang tepat menghancurkan suasana mengharu biru keluarga baru.

Shindong terkekeh, "Tenanglah, mereka takkan mendengar apapun yang kau katakan, mereka juga tak mengerti bahasa korea"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, helicopter yang menjemputku datang pukul 18.00 tepat" Siwon menghela nafas dan memberi jeda sebentar. "Aku serius akan ikut bersama kalian"

Kyuhyun menyeringgai, membuat mata heechul membulat melihat mood si evil magnae yang memang terus berubah. Dia menengadahkan tangannya kea rah siwon. Siwon yang mengerti maksudnya langsung memberikan obeng tersebut. Dia beranjak dan memperbaiki PSP hitamnya yang hancur. "Apa dia sungguh ingin memperbaiki PSPnya?" Kangin mengeriyit kebingungan.

"Pakai otakmu kangin, aku sedang memodifikasi PSPku agar bisa menerobos jaringan pengamanan di sini" PLOOK…. Jitakan maut dari kangin tepat mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun. Sepertinya maknae yang tak tahu sopan santun itu telah kembali. Shindong dan Hangeng tertawa mendengar keributan dari sel di samping mereka.

Leeteuk tersenyum melirik Sungmin yang sibuk bergumam tak jelas. "Sungmin, sebaiknya kau menyusun rencananya!" dialah penghuni penjara yang paling lama di sini. Ia tahu betul kemampuan dan penyebab para penghuni masuk ke dalam mid building.

Sungmin menunjukkan senyuman kelincinya. "Kyuhyun akan membuka selnya terlebih dahulu, apakah kau bisa membuka sel Kangin—ssi setelahnya? Tapi tetap dari selmu tanpa menginjakkan kaki keluar?"

"Nee… aku bisa hyung" jawab kyuhyun.

"Kangin—ssi, kau menyelesaikan dua orang yang menjaga sel kibum. Heechul—ssi, kau harus bisa membuat dua orang itu membuka sel Kibum—ssi. Sementara kyuhyun akan membuka sel yang lain. Dengan urutan, sel ku, donghae Leeteuk, dan Shindong. Senjata yang di dapat dari dua penjaga itu, berikan pada ryeowook. Ryeowook kau bisa merakit bom dengan itu kan? Untuk meledakkan pintu manual di depan sana"

"Aku bisa hyung, berikan aku waktu beberapa menit" ucap ryeowook yakin.

"Bagus! Setelah itu bebaskan kibum—ssi, kita kemudian keluar bersama, merebut senjata persediaan di dalam mid building. Siwon—ssi, satu hal, jam delapan malam. Bisakah kau membuat helicopter itu siap terbang jam delapan malam?"

"Tidak masalah" jawab siwon enteng, sambil tersenyum penuh charisma.

"Jangan helicopter! Jika kita naik helicopter kita semua akan mati"

"Mwo?" Shindong menatap hangeng suram. Kenapa temannya yang sering mengigau itu selalu membuatnya merasa pesimis?

Hangeng tersenyum kemudian, "Biarkan kita bebaskan kibum—ssi dahulu, kemudian tanyakan pendapatnya, itulah cara mencegah kita mati" suasana mencekam terjadi di ruangan tersebut lagi. Kini bukan karena ada sipir melainkan mendengar kata 'kibum' dan 'mati' yang di ucapkan oleh Hangeng. Selama ini siapapun tahu, ramalan sang atheis tersebut tak pernah meleset.

"Kapal, kita akan menemukan kapal nantinya" lanjut hangeng.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, itulah rencananya, selebihnya kita tunggu apa yang bisa dilakukan Kibum—ssi untuk kita" lanjut sungmin menyudahi rangkaian pemikirannya. "Seorang novelist hebat memang jagonya hal beginian ya" celutuk eunhyuk yang di sambut dengan tawa dari yang lain.

%ika. Zordick%

**DAY 7**

Kyuhyun menghitung jamnya sendiri lagi. Ia sudah yakin bahwa sekarang pukul 18.00 tepat. Ia baru saja menghabiskan makanan yang di sediakan oleh sipir. Para sipir itu tak pernah di bayar untuk menunggui para tahanan untuk makan kan? Mereka keluar dan menghabiskan waktunya di luar ruangan para narapidana luar biasa tersebut.

Kali ini si magnae setan menyeringgai, membuat wajah tampannya semakin terlihat. Inilah dia yang sebenarnya, dia yang akan menunjukkan betapa jeniusnya dia. Kangin mengangguk, memberi isyarat pada Shindong yang shindong lanjutkan pada si hyperaktif yang tengah sibuk dengan kejar-kejarannya bersama Donghae.

Eunhyuk langsung berteriak, bernyanyi bersama dengan Ryeowook. Yang tak mereka duga, Yesung ikut bernyanyi menandakan dia ikut berpartisipasi membuat ruangan tersebut sangat ricuh. Para penjaga kibum langsung memperkuat sound di telinga mereka. Tidak ingin sedikitpun suara kibum terlewatkan. Heechul kemudian sibuk berdebat dengan kangin seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Kyuhyun menyeringgai makin lebar, dilihatnya PSPnya yang sudah beralih fungsi tersebut sungguh bekerja. Beberapa bahasa pemograman tampak di layar kotak hitam itu, dia bersunggut kesal, kenapa tombol qwerty begitu ia butuhkan sekarang. Ia kemudian mengubah semua bahasa pemograman ke dalam bahasa symbol yang bisa ia masukkan melalui tombol PSPnya.

"Yaah…" ujarnya senang setelah dua puluh lima menit ia menghabiskan waktu untuk mengubah bahasa pemograman dalam versinya sendiri. Dia kemudian masuk ke layar hitam kosong, di masukannya symbol yang bermakna. Mungkin hanya dialah yang bisa membacanya. Lima belas menit, persis.. kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya dan aliran listrik di jeruji besinya menghilang. dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan sandi yang sedikit di ubah. Aliran listrik di sel kangin menghilang.

Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat agar kangin jangan keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia bisa memeriksa bahwa alarm akan berbunyi di ruang control mid building jika ia tak memasukkan virus terlebih dahulu dan membuka jeruji secara paksa. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekitar tiga puluh menit, dia mengangguk saat pintu sel kangin terbuka secara otomatis. Kangin langsung menghambur keluar.

"Jangan biarkan mereka mengeluarkan suara atau isyarat apapun" peringat kyuhyun kemudian ikut keluar bersama heechul. Tak perlu waktu lama, dua namja bertubuh besar tersebut terkapar di lantai. Kyuhyun berhasil membuka pintu sel ryeowook dan sungmin. Heechul langsung menggeledah, mengeluarkan segala jenis benda elektronik dan senjata api. Ia melemparnya pada ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengerjakan tugasnya dengan perbekalan obeng yang di berikan kyuhyun padanya. Sungmin keluar dari selnya, menatapi wajah berpeluh kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan sel-sel lain. Kyuhyun menyeringgai. "Kau lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan hyung" celutuk kyuhyun yang di hadiahi tawa cekikikan dari heechul.

Heechul membuka paksa mata namja yang kini terpejam, di dekatkannya pada sensor pendeteksi retina. Donghae kemudian berhasil keluar dari selnya bersama eunyuk. Ia ikut membantu heechul membuka sel yang jauh lebih rumit dari sel yang lain. "Tenang saja, lakukan sesuka kalian. Alarm takkan berbunyi" sela kyuhyun saat ia kini sibuk dengan pintu sel shindong dan hangeng.

Entah bagaimana donghae dengan cekatan, mengutak-atik pintu sel yang berbeda sendiri. Eunhyuk menjerit-jerit tak jelas menjadi supporter. "Pinjamkan aku obeng itu"

"Tenang aku sudah selesai" terdengar suara ryeowook. Eunhyuk menangkap obeng yang di berikan ryeowook. Donghae mencungkil dan menemukan beberapa kabel yang di gunakan untuk membuka pintu tersebut tanpa membuat pemberitahuan di control mid building. Kyuhyun hanya membuat virus yang menutupi jejak mereka agar tak terlihat membongkar satu per satu pintu dan membukanya secara paksa. Mereka harus tetap mempertahankan bahwa pintu sel sama sekali tak pernah terbuka dalam arsip computer diruang control.

"Bagaimana? Apa perlu bantuanku?" Tanya kyuhyun saat dia pun selesai dengan jeruji Shindong dan hangeng. Shindong menghambur keluar, melirik apa yang sedang di lakukan donghae dengan begitu serius. "Tidak, sistemnya bukan jaringan melainkan manual" jelas shindong. Ia kemudian nyengir. "Salah satu lemari besiku yang paling berharga menggunakan system keamanan ini" sambungnya yang membuat yang lain mengangguk.

"Biarkan donghae yang bekerja. Itu bidangnya!" saran leeteuk menggiring Yesung bersamanya. Eunhyuk menggantikan leeteuk menemani Yesung. Leeteuk mendekati donghae.

"Yaa… aku memang pencuri hyung! Tapi aku pencuri hati yeoja bukan uangnya Shindong" cengir donghae. Drrtt… dia menyatukan dua kabel yang sudah ia putus. Pintu terbuka. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Di ikuti kyuhyun dan leeteuk.

"Hyung… hati-hati, aku mencium peledak" ujar ryeowook. Donghae tersenyum, dilepasnya earphone di kedua telinga namja yang sebaya kyuhyun tersebut.

"Kibum—ssi" suara leeteuklah yang pertama kali terdengar. Namja yang dipanggil kibum tersebut tersenyum simpul. "Kami akan melepaskanmu dari sini" sambung kyuhyun memberikan sentuhan pada kulit seputih salju namja tersebut. Tubuh kibum tersentak kaget. "Kita akan pergi dari neraka ini kibum—ssi"

"Gommawo, tapi jangan menyentuh apapun yang berhubungan dengan kursiku" donghae menjauh. Ryeowook bergegas masuk, ternyata sesuatu yang ia duga benar adanya. "Kami akan melepas penutup matamu terlebih dahulu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya ryeowook memastikan.

"Tak ada masalah. Hmf… orang yang pertama kali memanggilku. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku?" leeteuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kibum mengangguk. "Leeteuk"

"Kalian ingin keluar dari sini kan?" lanjut kibum dengan seringgaian. Ryeowook melangkah dengan hati-hati, ke belakang kursi kibum. Semua mengiyakan dengan serempak. "Ikuti apa katanya. Bukankah begitu indigo? Aku tahu kau ada di antara mereka"

Hangeng menatap kibum sinis. "Yaa…"

"Suara nafas ketakutanmu lebih parah dari siapapun yang ada di sini" kibum terkekeh. Ryeowook memberi isyarat pada donghae untuk membantunya membuka penutup mata elektronik tersebut. Donghae memutar obengnya, mencoba mencari celah yang tepat untuk melepaskan kaitan benda yang seolah siap meledak tersebut. TEK… benda tersebut terbuka. Donghae menangkapnya dan menyerahkannya pada kyuhyun. Obsidian kecoklatan tersebut kini sedang bertatapan dengan manic hitam arang kibum. Sebuah ketenangan merasuki donghae, manic itu seolah melindunginya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, saat aku tak menduduki tempat ini lagi, maka 30 menit kemudian kursi ini akan meledak" ujar kibum santai seolah ia tak takut akan kematian yang akan menjemputnya. Suasana menjadi ricuh. Mereka semua menatap leeteuk, ya… dialah pimpinannya sekarang.

"Hanya dia yang bisa membebaskan kita! Kita harus melepaskannya" leeteuk menarik keputusan yang langsung membuat kyuhyun, ryeowook dan donghae bergerak melepaskan ikatan besi di tubuh kibum.

Empat puluh menit mereka habiskan untuk membuka seluruh ikatan di tubuh kibum. Kangin menggendong salah satu dari dua penjaga sel kibum, saat kibum bangkit dengan cekatan kangin meletakkan orang tersebut di atas kursi kibum hingga alarm tak sempat berbunyi. Kibum terkekeh. Ryeowook berlari dan mulai memasang bom di pintu manual. Ia kemudian menarik sebelas orang lainnya agar bersembunyi di sel leeteuk yang letaknya paling jauh dari pintu. DUAARRRR…..

Alarm kebakaran berbunyi. "Silahkan hyung!" kibum mempersilahkan leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk, kangin kemudian segera menggendong Yesung dan berlari mengikuti leeteuk di susul yang lainnya.

TBC

Bwahahahaha…. Seharusnya sampai mereka di kapal, eh..malah TBC di sini… maklum saya memang labil… hah… akhir kata mohon reviewnya neh… siapa yang punya saran akan sangat saya tunggu…


	3. lost from island

**God Cheater**

**Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2**

**Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**

**Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime**

**Lost From Island**

Drap….

Drap….

Drap….

Langkah kaki mereka terdengar menggema. Keheningan yang biasanya terekam jelas dalam memory dan sejarah Mid Building kini telah menghilang. Ribuan legenda tentang kekuatan gedung itu seolah tinggal kenangan semu dan hanya dongeng anak kecil yang tak benar adanya. Mereka mencetak sebuah kekuatan sejarah, mereka bersatu untuk mendongkrak dan mengguncang dunia.

Dimulai dari…..

"Menghancurkan Mid Building" intonasi suara yang begitu tenang seolah tak memiliki kekuatan di dalamnya tak terdengar sedang bercanda di telinga namja lainnya yang sedang berlari di belakang mengikuti langkah sang pemilik intonasi suara tersebut.

Kibum melirik kyuhyun yang sepertinya kelelahan. Namja bernama kim ryeowook juga tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak ingin diajak kompromi dengan keadaan mereka yang sungguh mendesak. "Hyung, kita ke ruang persenjataan" Sungmin terdengar mengingatkan. Leeteuk melirik pada Kyuhyun di belakangnya. "Kita punya berapa banyak waktu di tambah ingatanmu saat kita kemari?" lihatkan! Dia sungguh pemimpin yang hebat.

Menyeringgai, namja yang baru saja melihat dunia itu kini menyeringgai tanpa maksud dan tujuan. Ia memiliki kapasitas otak yang tak kalah dari cho kyuhyun. Dia juga tak kalah licik dari seorang Shin donghee ataupun kim heechul. Dia tak pernah salah menilai orang juga. Jadi siapa yang bisa menebak pikirannya sekarang. Tentu saja hanya Tuhan.

"Kita baru berlari 5 menit hyung, 25 menit lagi sebelum mid building meledak. Kita punya dua puluh menit sebelum helicopter siwon hyung meninggalkan kita" terang kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Shindong tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. "Naiklah!" perintahnya pada Ryeowook yang sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berlari.

Awalnya namja imut pendek itu sedikit ragu, namun jika ia menyiakan kebaikan hati Shindong yang mungkin punya maksud lain tersebut, ia pasti mati dalam ledakan. Ia bisa mencium bau gas yang apabila tersulut api akan menjadi ledakan yang sangat besar di lorong sempit dan kotor yang mereka lewati ini. Tubuhnya yang memang lemah pasti akan lebih dulu merasakan efek samping dari gas beracun itu. Mengingat dia juga sangat sensitive dengan benda berbau kimia.

Kibum juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Waeyo?" semua mengeriyit heran saat ada lagi salah satu yang hendak menjadi ksatria dan sepertinya niat baiknya itu malah menjadi sesuatu yang akan sangat merepotkan. "Naiklah Kyu!" suara dinginnya seolah menghentikan waktu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata orang yang seusia dengannya menyadari kesalahan pada tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak bisa lelah. Ia mengangguk antusias. Mencoba naik ke punggung kibum yang bahkan sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

BRUGH….

Dua namja kecil itu terjungkal. Siapapun bisa menduga hal itu. Kibum takkan kuat menggendong tubuh tinggi kyuhyun di pundaknya. Hangeng berjongkok, " biar aku saja!" dia sedang menawarkan diri. Kibum mendorong tubuh kyuhyun agar segera naik ke pundak hangeng. Ia menyeringgai sekali lagi, sepertinya tindakannya tadi memang ia sengaja.

Yaa… kim kibum bukan anak bodoh yang merelakan dirinya kesusahan untuk menggendong seorang namja yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya. Ia sedang menggunakan kelemahan orang lain untuk menggantikannya menggendong tubuh cho kyuhyun. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa kyuhyun sangat berguna untuk sebuah tujuannya di kemudian hari. Sekali lagi hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu. Sepertinya Tuhan juga masih belum berniat memberikan bisikkan pada Hangeng tentang rahasia sang real devil.

"Disana!" jerit kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Kibum merapatkan telinganya ke pintu. "Tiga orang" ucapnya memberikan sebuah intruksi.

"Jangan sampai mereka menggunakan senjata api! Seluruh ruangan akan meledak" tambah Wookie menunjukkan wajah horror yang tak sedang ia buat-buat. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Donghae menahan tubuh Yesung yang sedang di turunkan oleh Kangin. Mereka mendorong pintu tersebut, dua namja yang memang menguasai bela diri langsung menghambur ke dalam. Menyelesaikan musuh mereka yang berada di dalam sana.

TRAKK…

Kibumlah yang pertama kali memasuki ruangan itu sesudah kangin dan sungmin membersihkan isinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mencoba menganalisis dalam otaknya. "Kibum kau menginjak tangannya" seru Donghae memperingatkan kibum yang kini tanpa rasa berdosa menginjak salah satu tangan penjaga.

"Tangan inilah yang memukulmu tadi hyung" ujar kibum santai kemudian mengambil salah satu pistol di tempat persenjataan. Di serahkannya magnum berjenis Desert Eagle dengan beberapa peluru berkaliber kecil pada Kyuhyun. "Ini cocok untukmu" jelasnya tanpa panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk menatap semua senjata dengan mata berbinar. Dia mengambil senjata berjenis Automatic Kalashinkova 47, "Aku bermimpi untuk memegangnya dan mimpi ini kesampaian" ucapnya riang yang langsung ditatap horror oleh Sungmin. Eunhyuk nyengir berusaha menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia adalah maniak senjata api.

Heechul mendengus kesal, di raihnya FN FAL dan beberapa peluru caliber 7,62 yang memang cocok untuk senapan laras panjang yang ia pilih itu. Mencocokkannya dengan teliti seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Sekali lagi, Kibum menyeringgai penuh misteri dan yang memperhatikan hal tersebut hanya sang leader. Ia meraih pistol FN five Seven, leeteuk melebarkan matanya. Anak kecil yang di hadapannya itu bukan pertama kali memegang senjata berbahaya dan ia bias melihat bahwa namja cantik dan monyet hyperaktif diantara mereka juga memiliki perawakan yang sama.

Kangin memasukkan segala senjata dan peluru yang ia temukan ke dalam karung. Yang lainnya menggenggam satu senjata yang mereka ambil secara acak. Meskipun Ryeowook tak bisa di bilang memilih secara acak karena dia mencium bau mesiu dari mesin mematikan itu kemudian menarik sesuatu yang sudah ia perkirakan tenaga dorong dari senjata itu tak membuatnya balik terdorong ke belakang.

"Baiklah, kita pergi!" Leeteuk mengeluarkan perintahnya dan kemudian berjalan di depan. Ia juga sudah memakai pakaian para sipir penjara elit yang pas di tubuhnya. "Hyung~ tapi tak ada yang cocok dengan ukuranku, kibum dan kyuhyun" adu ryeowook menunjukkan seragam sipir yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Kangin terkekeh. Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Tidak masalah, pakai saja kaos hitam itu, aku hanya tak ingin kalian masuk angin saat di luar dengan pakaian tipis tahanan ini"

Saat ketiga namja yang menjadi bahan tertawaan yang lainnya, mereka memulai aksi mereka, berlari dengan lebih cepat menembus heningnya penjara yang telah mereka kacaukan aksesnya. Hingga suara kyuhyun menghentikan langkah mereka. "Berhenti!" satu kata yang mampu membuat sang leader enggan untuk menarik sebelah kakinya yang menginjak benda hitam bulat yang melekat di lantai.

"Ranjau" pernyataan dari ryeowook yang membuat sebagian dari mereka menelan ludah kecut sementara pori-pori Leeteuk sontak mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita semua bias mati kalau dia bergerak" Shindong berceloteh frustasi sambil menurunkan ryeowook dari gendongannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku bisa membuatnya tapi menghentikannya secara mekanik bukan keahlianku" JDEERRR…. Seolah tersambar petir, semua wajah memucat. Kibum menatap leeteuk lekat, seolah memberikan sebuah tatapan kasihan meremehkan.

Sekali lagi, leeteuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia balas menatap mata sayu Kibum, memelas dan mengharapkan bantuan. Berusaha memohon tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Anak bersurai hitam, berkulit seputih salju yang dimaksud kembali menyeringgai puas. Dia berjalan dengan langkah pelan, PRANGG… semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kibum yang dengan tanpa dosanya memecahkan kaca tempat di simpannya kapak darurat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Heechul dengan kidaktahuannya memiting leher kibum dan membawa anak dengan pemikiran yang tak terbaca itu mendekat. Kibum menepis tangan heechul, membuat namja cantik yang begitu mengerikan di mata kangin memaku di tempatnya. Kibum menodongkan kapak yang ia pegang pada leeteuk. PLANGG… KLONTAANGG…

Ia menjatuhkannya tepat di hadapan leeteuk, membuat semua orang terkejut tanpa terkecuali dengan tingkahnya. "Ambil itu dan potong kakimu"

DEGG…

DEEGG…

Siapa yang takkan terkejut dengan mendengar pernyataan santai yang baru saja anak SMP yang baru mereka kenal ucapkan. Mata mereka semua membulat kaget, kecuali Yesung tentunya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti bahwa malaikat yang selalu melindungi dan menjaganya terancam kehilangan satu kakinya. Dia masih setia memeluk bahu Kangin dan sibuk di dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Aa.. apa tidak ada cara lain?" gugup! Bahkan Hangeng yang terkenal tak pernah gugup dengan bisikkan misterius di telinganya kini sedang dilanda penyakit manusia pada umumnya tersebut.

Menggeleng, itulah jawaban yang diberikan kim kibum. "Buktikan kau pantas menjadi ketua kami, mengorbankan satu kakimu untuk kebebasan kita semua bukan masalahkan?"

Mimpi apa leeteuk semalam, saat ia membayangkan matahari di luar yang menunggunya, ia harus di hadapkan dengan pilihan sulit. Ia menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang ia anggap sebagai temannya, tapi entahlah dengan mereka. Tanpa ragu ia mengambil kapak yang ada di dekat kakinya yang di jatuhkan oleh anak misterius yang sungguh tak bisa ia tebak pikirannya. Ia menampilkan senyum angelicnya.

Tak bisa di pungkiri, ia ketakutan. Tangannya bergetar saat hendak menghantam kakinya dengan kapak yang dengan pasti menebas salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang paling penting. Dia menutup matanya. "Bisakah kalian mencarikannya morfin terlebih dahulu?" heechul terlihat panic sekarang. Yang lain diam, tak menggubris, mereka sibuk bergelut dengan pemikiran mereka. Dimana mereka harus mencari morfin di penjara yang bisa saja kapanpun merenggut nyawa mereka.

Sungmin menarik kyuhyun kepelukannya. Menutup rapat mata yang bahkan tak pernah melihat dunia secara luas dan real. Heechul meraih tangan kibum, hendak melakukan hal yang sama. Namun tatapan gembira saat melihat adegan berdarah di depannya malah membuat heechul lebih menakuti namja kecil yang mau ia lindungi daripada adegan yang sebentar lagi leeteuk lakukan.

"AAHH!" teriak leeteuk mengayunkan kapaknya dan….

GREB…

Tidak ada suara teriakan ringisan dari leeteuk ataupun suara leeteuk terjatuh. Tawa kibum yang renyah terdengar menembus keheningan, membuat semuanya membuka mata mereka dan membelalak melihat anak itu kini menangkap tangan leeteuk dan tertawa dengan sangat keras. "Aku hanya bercanda" ujarnya enteng. Apakah dia gila? Dia sedang bercanda dengan nyawa manusia.

"Jangan memasang wajah tegang begitu!" kibum meraih kapak di tangan leeteuk. Di selipkannya di telapak kaki leeteuk yang sedang menginjak ranjau. "Angkat berlahan!" perintahnya yang langsung dilakukan oleh leeteuk. TEK… dan kapak itu persis mengganti posisi kaki leeteuk.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah…" eunhyuk mengelus dadanya. Donghae mengembangkan senyuman dan menggendong tubuh ringan kibum. "Kau hebat!" pujinya sambil mengacak rambut kibum.

"Aish! Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" ujar kibum meringis. Kyuhyun mengancungkan jempolnya. "NICE!" itulah kata yang terlontar dari mulut kyuhyun, membuahkan sebuah senyuman khas yang membuat rasa takut menguar begitu saja dari orang-orang yang berada disana. Killer smile yang berhasil menipu semuanya.

Sungmin mendongak, melihat lurus kedepan, ke sebuah ruangan yang selanjutnya mereka lalui. Ruangan dengan ranjau yang memenuhi lantainya. "Oke… bisakah aku bertanya bagaimana kita melewati itu?" katanya pelan namun dapat di dengar secara jelas.

"Lewati saja! Asalkan tidak menginjaknya" ucap Kangin santai kemudian mengeratkan gendongan Yesung di punggungnya. Di pegangnya erat karung yang berisi senjata mereka. Tanpa oleng sedikitpun ia bisa sampai dengan aman di ruangan selanjutnya. "Jangan melangkah lebih dari itu hyung, berikutnya ruangan laser yang bisa memotong segalanya" peringan kyuhyun yang dianggukkan kangin antusias.

Kibum dan leeteuk mengikuti langkah kangin, begitu juga dengan ryeowook dan donghae. Shindong menelan ludahnya, ia sungguh takut melewati ranjau yang bisa kapan saja membunuh dan meledakkan tubuh tambunnya. "Jalan saja lah gendut!" heechul tanpa rasa bersalah mendorong Shindong dan jadilan shindong yang bisa melewati ladang ranjau dengan keberuntungannya yang hebat. Heechul mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai bersama dengan hangeng. Tinggallah dua namja perawakan imut yang satu dengan cerianya dan yang satu lagi dengan tatapan horrornya. "Wae?" Tanya eunhyuk saat melihat Sungmin yang tak ada niat melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku takut" jawab namja yang pernah berprofesi menjadi penulis berwajah manis. Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarilah! Injak kakiku!" sebuah penawaran yang membuat sungmin menatap sang hyperaktif berisik yang ia kenal tak terlalu baik dari selnya itu dengan mata tak percaya. Eunhyuk tersenyum memastikan dan rasa percaya memenuhi pikiran sungmin.

TEP… jadilah Sungmin yang naik di atas kaki eunhyuk. "Pegang yang erat!" eunhyuk melingkarkan tangan Sungmin di lehernya dan di peluknya pinggang sungmin erat. "Oke.. kita mulai!" eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya pertama, menjalankannya tanpa rasa ragu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil. "Gommawo, hyukjae—ssi" pernyataan itu membuat eunhyuk mengangguk antusias. Ia melirik kea rah kyuhyun yang kini sibuk mengutak atik PSPnya. "Bagaimana?" kibum menghampiri kyuhyun, melirik sekilas ke layar PSP namja seusianya.

"Gwechana, ada 4 lintasan yang bisa kita ambil. Aku sudah membuat agar tempo durasi laser yang satu dengan yang lain bisa kita lewati" jelas kyuhyun memasukkan PSPnya kembali. "Yang pertama!" teriak kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kibum mengambil langkah cepat dan berlari ke depan serentak dengan langkah kyuhyun. Mereka sampai ke sisi lain ruangan tanpa harus menghindari laser karena laser itu tepat diatas kepala mereka tanpa menyentuh tubuh mereka.

"Yak.. kenapa kalian terlalu lambat?" jerit kyuhyun dari seberang. Membuat heechul mengutuk dua namja kecil yang sedang duduk dengan tenang menonton mereka. "Yang kedua, merunduklah dan merayap di lantai!" lanjut kyuhyun. Sungmin, heechul, ryeowook, donghae dan eunhyuk merunduk dan mulai merayap. Laser itu sungguh datang dan hanya menyisakan ruangan dibawah mereka untuk merayap melewatinya.

"Yang ketiga, naiklah keatas hangeng hyung dan leeteuk hyung. Kurasa tinggi kalian pas dengan lebar ruangan" kyuhyun seolah merasa semakin tertarik untuk menonton perjuangan susah payah para hyungnya. Leeteuk dan hankyung mengerti, mereka berdua berjalan kearah berbeda dan mencondongkan tubuh mereka. Leeteuk meraih siku tangan eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya erat begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadilah mereka seperti menyatu dan menghubungkan dinding.

"Naiklah berlahan" leeteuk memberi aba-aba. Hangeng mengangguk. Dia berjalan mundur menaiki dinding serempak dengan leeteuk hingga mereka berada dalam posisi horizontal melintang di ruangan. Dengan kaki yang menapak pada dinding yang saling berhadapan. Saat tinggi mereka cukup aman, leeteuk memberi aba-aba ke samping. Hingga mereka tepat waktu turun di seberang ruangan.

"Hyung! Selanjutnya, melompatlah!" pekik kyuhyun. Kangin membulatkan matanya saat melihat laser dengan bulatan di tengah yang cukup besar tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mundur, kemudian mengeratkan pegangan yesung di bahunya, dicengkramnya erat karung yang sedari tadi di bawanya. "Sekarang!"

HAP… kangin tepat melewati lubang itu dan membuat semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan ajal yang tak jadi menjemputnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang. Malam yang sunyi dan sepi membuat seorang namja tampan meragukan hatinya dan gelisah. Membisu merasakan semilir angin yang menyapu lembut permukaan kulit putihnya. Dia menutup kelopak mata yang menyimpan mata bening tak kalah indah dari bintang di atas sana. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan? Dengan menghianati ayahnya yang ia rasa selalu membiarkannya sendiri di bandingkan para penjahat yang menurutnya baik?

"Tuan muda Choi…. Naiklah!" suara Pelayannya terdengar. Namja tampan—Choi siwon hanya diam dan mengacuhkan orang yang telah membesarkannya. Ia tersenyum masih dengan menatap kosong pada langit malam yang mencerminkan agungnya sang pencipta. "Sebentar lagi, langit di sini sangat indah. Memberikan harapan baru"

Sekali lagi, ia memejamkan matanya. Terus memohon dari dalam hatinya. "Kumohon kalian harus bisa keluar dari sana! Jangan membuatku menyesal melakukan ini! Aku akan menunggu kalian" terus seperti itu. Berbisik dalam raga kosongnya yang mungkin tak bisa membedakan mana kebaikan dan keburukan. Tuan muda choi hanya ingin mengenal dunia. Dan sebuah kesalahan fatal ia mengenal pulau ini dan sebuah suratan Tuhan dia mempercayai ke dua belas manusia yang sedang berlari menolak ajal mereka.

"Tuan muda"

"Aku merasa ini jalanku, pergilah ahjussi!" senyuman tampan di wajah sempurnanya terlihat. Mata hitamnya menatap tepat kedalam mata pelayannya. Namja itu membungkuk hormat, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan remaja yang akan segera beranjak dewasa tersebut. Ia berjalan pergi, membiarkan Siwon dan memberikan jawaban jelas bahwa ia percaya.

"Hyung!" seolah angin membawa suara manis samar ke telinga Siwon. Suara yang ia harapkan akan memanggilnya dengan nada yang begitu ceria. Ia masih tak percaya benarkah yang baru ia dengar itu nyata? Ataukah hanya halusinasinya yang begitu ingin mendengarnya? Hingga… sosok namja kecil kurus yang ia tunggu terlihat berada di punggung seorang namja China yang ia kenal dengan nama Hangeng.

"Kalian sungguh sampai? Syukurlah!" Siwon memeluk tubuh Heechul dan dibalas anggukan oleh namja cantik itu. Mereka melirik helicopter yang akan mereka naiki. "Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Hangeng menunjukkan benda berkemampuan ajaib di dekatnya pada leeteuk dan menurunkan kyuhyun dari gendongannya.

"Kita harus cepat! Mereka semakin mendekat!" DUARRR….. mata Siwon membelalak kaget saat mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup kuat dan kepulan asap dari arah pusat pulau.

"I..iitu…" siwon menunjukkan mid building yang kini meledak dan terbakar.

"Mereka sudah tahu kita keluar, segeralah atur rencananya!" Shindong melirik pengawasan yang semakin di perbesar dan kehebohan dari atas bukit tempat mereka berada. Alarm darurat juga sudah berbunyi mengartikan ada tahanan yang berhasil keluar dari sarang yang seharusnya.

Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap penuh keyakinan pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk, ia menyingkirkan rumput di tempat ia berpijak. Mulai menulis di atas tanah dengan jemari lentiknya. "Kita harus membaginya menjadi dua kelompok. 6 orang menggunakan helicopter dan sisanya berjalan menuruni bukit dan selamat hingga dermaga. Tentu kalian tahu maksud dermaga yang ku sebutkan?" sungmin melirik satu persatu wajah anggota yang serius menatapi planning yang sedang ia gambar dengan sederhana. "Yang memakai heli akan membajak kapal yang lewat dan menjemput kembali anggota yang tertinggal"

"Baiklah, yang kupertanyakan sekarang pada pimpinan, siapa yang akan naik ke atas heli dan siapa yang berjalan?" sungmin menghentikan planningnya dan menatap leeteuk. Semua mata beralih pada leeteuk yang terlihat memamerkan senyuman angelicnya.

"Yang fisiknya lemah naiklah ke dalam heli, diantara kalian siapa yang bisa menerbangkan helicopter?"

Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan. Benar, tidak ada diantara mereka satupun yang tahu bagaimana cara membuat benda besar yang amat menentukan hidup mereka tersebut dapat terbang. "Apa sama seperti bermain game?" Tanya kyuhyun polos yang membuat mereka semua menjerit histeris penuh frustasi. "KITA AKAN MATI!"

"Baiklah kyu, kau yang akan menerbangkannya!" putus leeteuk seolah ia menarik keputusan terakhir yang begitu putus asa. Kyuhyun menyeringgai dan segera berlari menuju bangku kemudi helicopter. Ribuan perasaan buruk menghantui anggota yang lain. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak yang menganggap benda besar yang bisa jatuh begitu saja seperti game yang bila game over bisa di ulang lagi?

"Berikutnya terserah kalian, siapa yang mau ikut helicopter? Jika kalian merasa diri kalian tak cukup kuat untuk menembus hutan maka ikutlah dengan kyuhyun!" ujar leeteuk dengan nada mengintimidasi. Semuanya terdiam, merasa lebih kuat berjalan atau malah takut mengantarkan nyawa begitu saja.

Hingga seorang namja mengangkat tangannya. Namja yang sedari tadi menyandarkan punggungnya di badan helicopter. "Aku ikut kyuhyun" katanya datar tanpa rasa takut yang tercermin di wajah dinginnya.

"Kim kibum sudah mengajukan dirinya. Berikutnya?" Tanya leeteuk menatap satu per satu orang yang menjadi teman-temannya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku" Sungmin masuk ke dalam helicopter. "Aku juga" ucap ryeowook ragu, ia juga tahu dengan kemampuan fisiknya yang dibawah rata-rata.

"Empat orang! Bawa Yesung bersama kalian" perintah leeteuk yang langsung membuat kibum memapah tubuh ringkih yang sejak tadi di gendong oleh Kangin. "Terakhir?" leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Memang semua tak ada lagi yang berfisik lemah diantara mereka. Tapi bukankah harus ada satu orang lagi dan pikirannya tertuju pada orang yang mampu memegang senjata. Antara kim heechul dan lee hyuk jae.

"Kim Heechul, naiklah!" ekpresi leeteuk terlihat pasti memanggil namja cantik yang seusia dengannya. Sekali lagi ia memang hebat untuk memilih orang yang bisa ia bagi. Heechul, namja yang mampu memegang senjata sekaligus memimpin dengan gaya diktatornya. Ia sedang tak memilih orang yang siap mengantar nyawa di tangan cho kyuhyun melainkan memilih pemimpin di dalam helicopter yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka semua akhirnya.

"Ke..kenapa aku?" heechul tampaknya tak bisa terima.

"Jangan bergerak! LETAKKAN SENJATA KALIAN!" hingga suara itu menginterupsi aksi protesnya. Dengan cepat ia menaikkan tubuh Yesung ke dalam helicopter dan masuk. "MASUK KE DALAM HUTAN!" teriak Leeteuk membawa yang tersisa berlari kedalam hutan.

"Bagaimana menghidupkan benda sialan ini?" kibum masih berdiri di luar menatap datar pada Mr. choi yang ikut melakukan aksi pengejaran mereka. Sementara kyuhyun sibuk menekan sesuatu yang bisa membuat benda sialan—menurutnya agar bisa menyala. "Yack! ANAK SETAN, KAU BAHKAN TAK TAHU BAGAIMANA CARA MENGHIDUPKANNYA, KAU MALAH MAU MENERBANGKANNYA" heechul mulai mengutuki kyuhyun.

"Tekan saja sesuatu yang berwarna merah atau hijau dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya" ucap Kibum dari luar. "KIM KIBUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? NAIKLAH!" suara mesin helicopter terdengar. Heechul berteriak memanggil kibum yang masih sibuk dengan Mr. choi yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau… kembalilah ke penjaramu!" suara Mr. choi yang tanpa takut menatap ke dalam iris gelap seolah tak bertuan. Kibum menyeringgai, di acungkannya FN 5 7 di tangan kanannya tepat mengarah ke kepala Mr. Choi.

"Setelah aku menjadi orang cacat di penjara yang kau janjikan? Aku tidak bodoh, paman…" kibum mengarahkan senjatanya ke kaki Mr. choi sekarang.

"Jangan tembak!" teriak Mr. choi saat mata kibum berpaling kea rah anak buahnya yang kini mengacungkan senjata pada kibum.

"Kau sangat pintar Choi…. Baiklah!" DOOR… sebuah peluru menembus paha kiri mr. choi. Namja itu meringis, menahan sakit. FN 57 membuktikan bahwa senjata itu sungguh memiliki tenaga yang kuat. "Itu kenangan dariku. Ingat baik-baik, paman! Kim kibum, namaku kim kibum" menyeringgai penuh kemenangan kemudian naik ke atas helicopter.

Kibum duduk di samping Kyuhyun, kyuhyun ikut menyeringgai dan menaikkan helicopter itu. Tembakan menghujani mereka dari bawah. "SH*t!" umpat Heechul saat sebuah peluru menembus lantai heli mereka. "Tembak orang yang memegang bazooka itu!" kibum menjerit memberi tahu keadaan yang bisa ia lihat dari tempat ia duduk.

Heechul mengkeker senapannya. Tanpa ragu dia menekan pelatuk dan tepat sasaran di telapak tangan orang yang memegang bazooka. Selanjutnya dia mulai menembaki orang yang memegangi senjata yang terus menembaki mereka. "Aish.. jika begini terus helicopter ini bisa meledak!" Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan keadaan. Sementara kyuhyun masih sibuk mengontrol pergerakan helicopter yang semakin oleng.

Kibum bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Yesung yang tengah duduk di dekat Ryeowook. Pandangan mata kosong yang menerawang entah kemana. "Hyung… kau dengar aku?" kibum memasang senyuman yang sungguh manis. Yesung tak menggubrisnya. Bibir namja yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tersebut terus berkomat kamit tak jelas.

"Bernyanyilah! Kumohon! Bernyanyilah!" kibum mulai gencar. Saat Yesung tetap tak meliriknya. "Apapun yang bisa kalian lakukan, suruh namja idiot ini bernyanyi" kibum ikut menembaki orang dan membantu Heechul. Ryeowook menelan ludah gugup, diraihnya bahu Yesung. "Hyung… aku kim Ryeowook" ucap ryeowook sementara Sungmin duduk di samping kyuhyun, melindungi pilot mereka agar tak tertembak.

"Kumohon, bernyanyilah!" ujar ryeowook setengah terisak. Kyuhyun memberikan mikropon heli pada ryeowook. Yesung merespon, ia mendongak dan menatap wajah ryeowook. Tubuh ryeowook sudah bergetar ketakutan tak karuan. Dia mulai bernyanyi mencoba mengajari Yesung dengan melakukannya terlebih dahulu. "Aaaa…" Yesung mulai bersuara.

"Kyuhyun.. pinjam PSP mu!" pinta Kibum sambil mengisi peluru pistolnya yang telah habis. "Hyung, ambil di saku celanaku!" Sungmin mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun dan meronggoh saku kyuhyun. Ia segera menyerahkan PSP yang diminta kibum. Kibum mengambil PSP itu, menekan beberapa symbol. Hingga ia menekan tombol START. Di dekatkannya ke telingan Yesung. Suara desingan panjang keluar dari PSP itu, menyakitkan telinga, semakin lama semakin samar tak terdengar.

"Tutup telinga kalian!" perintah kibum gencar dan menutup telinganya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Yesung tepat mengikuti suara yang ia dengar dari PSP kyuhyun. Berteriak sekuat tenaganya di mikropon helicopter. "ARRGH…." Teriak kyuhyun saat ia merasa telinganya sungguh sakit. Kibum merangkat mendekati kyuhyun, menutup telinga kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup telinganya sendiri.

SIIINGG…..

Suara mendengung bisa dirasakan kibum. Perutnya sontak merasa mual, ia mendongak dan menemukan para musuh mereka sudah terkapar di bawah. Kibum cepat melepas tangannya dari kyuhyun dan menutup mulut Yesung dengan paksa. Nafasnya memburu, rasa mual itu berlahan menghilang. "Kita selamat… selamat" heechul meracau lagi. Ia melirik kibum yang masih menyumpal mulut Yesung. "DIAMLAH!" pekik kibum.

Ryeowook menggantikan posisi kibum, mencoba menyanyikan lagu dengan nada normal. Yesung mengikutinya, mengikuti nada yang di sebutkan ryeowook dan menyanyikannya dengan lebih indah. Membuat kibum bernafas lega dan berusaha membiarkan gendang telinganya yang hampir robek menenang.

%ika. Zordick%

"ARGGHH…. Telingaku sakit hyung!" pekik Siwon mengadu dengan gangguan telinga yang ia alami. Leeteuk segera menyadari satu hal, manusia di atas helicopter pasti membangunkan Yesung dan memaksanya untuk mengikuti suara berfrekuensi diatas batas ambang pendengaran manusia. "Tutup telinga kalian!" perintah Leeteuk dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut dengan masih terus berlari menyusuri gelapnya hutan.

Satu jam kemudian, leeteuk memerintahkan kembali untuk membuka tutup telinga mereka. "Hah… mereka gila menggunakan senjata yang bahkan bisa membunuh diri mereka sendiri" leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar. Mereka tengah beristirahat. Mengatur nafas dan membiarkan asam laktat tak menebal di persendian kaki mereka.

"Hae..lihat ini aku menemukan buah yang aneh… kau pasti laparkan. Ini aku bawakan" teriak eunhyuk ceria menyerahkan beberapa buah berbentuk tak karuan kemudian menyerahkannya pada donghae. Ia kemudian berlari-lari tak jelas. "Apa anak itu tak pernah merasa kelelahan?" dengus Shindong menatap sebal pada eunhyuk. Hangeng dan donghae terkekeh.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong ini buah apa?" Tanya Shindong meraih buah yang dibawakan eunhyuk untuk donghae tadi. Kangin mengambil buah yang sama dan membelahnya menjadi dua dengan belati yang dibawanya dari ruang persenjataan mild building. "Ini beracun" ujar kangin yang membuat Shindong langsung melempar buah itu kesembarangan arah.

"Aku lapar!" sungut shindong dengan wajah di tekuk. "Ngomong-ngomong eunhyuk tak memakan buah ini kan?" Tanya donghae dengan wajah polos dan senyum merekah diwajah tampannya.

"Aku malah heran kalau anak babo itu tak memakannya" tawa hangeng dengan wajah yang sama polosnya. Kangin, leeteuk, shindong dan siwon ikut tertawa.

3…

2…

1….

Tawa mereka mereda, wajah mereka berlahan memucat, mata mereka telah membulat sempurna. "MATILAH SI MONYET ITU!" teriak mereka serempak yang membuat hewan-hewan liar di sekitar mereka terkejut. Mereka langsung bangkit dan berlari mencari eunhyuk yang tak tampak lagi batang hidungnya.

"Hyukkie…" donghae tambah terkejut saat mendapati sosok eunhyuk yang tengah tertawa sedang di belit seekor ular phyton yang sangat besar. "Ja..jangan bergerak eunhyuk!" perintah leeteuk gugup.

BUGH…. Tiba-tiba ular yang membelit eunhyuk jatuh ketanah. "Lho.. kok mati?" Tanya eunhyuk polos.

"Apa yang terjadi, eoh?" kangin menarik tubuh eunhyuk dari tubuh ular yang membelitnya. "Ular itu mau bermain denganku, tapi karena dia terlihat lapar, ku suapi saja dia dengan buah yang tadi"

Shindong tertawa paksa. Bagaimana mungkin kebodohan bisa menyelamatkan seseorang. "Gwechanayo hyukkie?" Tanya donghae menepuk-tepuk pipi eunhyuk.

"Gwechana hae—ya!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan!" leeteuk tertawa.

%ika. Zordick%

Matahari semakin menunjukkan dirinya. Malam yang dingin dan mencengkam berubah menjadi begitu terang dan terlihat menyenangkan. "Hyung… aku sudah menemukan kapalnya!" pekik kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah kapal berukuran sedang tengah berlayar di bawah mereka. "Isi peluru kalian, kita akan mendarat!" perintah heechul yang dilakukan oleh yang lain tanpa protes.

Kyuhyun menurunkan helikopternya berlahan, membuat para awak kapal memandang heran pada helicopter yang tanpa persetujuan mereka, mendarat seenaknya di kapal mereka. Mata mereka membelalak kaget saat melihat anak kecil yang mengemudikan helicopter tersebut. Kibum menyeringgai menatapi wajah terkejut mereka. Dengan cepat ia berjalan kea rah namja tambun yang bertindak sebagai kapten kapal.

Di todongkannya dengan santai senjatanya di dada bagian kiri sang kapten. "Kapal dalam tangan kami, putar kembali, kea rah jam delapan!" sekali lagi kibum melakukan hal yang mengejutkan tanpa atas izin heechul. "Atau kau dan seluruh penghuni kapal ini mati di tangan kami"

"Lakukan apa yang anak ini minta" ujar sang kapten yang membuat seluruh awak bergerak. "Jangan membuat tamu panic" peringat sang kapten.

"Kami tahu, asalkan kalian melakukan apa yang kami perintahkan dengan baik" ancam heechul dengan seringgai iblis licik kebanggaannya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung….!" Kembali suara terbawa angin menyapu telinga siwon. Sudah lima belas menit mereka menunggu di tepi laut. Donghae dan eunhyuk terlihat bermain air, sementara kangin tertidur sebentar di bawah pohon bersama leeteuk. Shindong sibuk mencari kelapa di sekitar mereka. Padahal siapapun tahu, tak ada pohon kelapa di sekitar mereka. Sementara hangeng terus menyadarkan shindong bahwa pohon kelapa sungguh tak ada.

Siwon mendongak, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membuat dia menyipitkan mata. Mencoba mencari sumber suara manis yang selalu menemani hidupnya belakangan ini. "Hyung… di sini!" ia mendengarnya lagi. Ia kemudian berdiri, di lihatnya sebuah bayangan kapal yang mulai muncul. Apa itu hanya phatamorgana? Tak mungkin kan kalau duo hyperaktif juga melompat kegirangan.

"Itu mereka!" teriak donghae kemudian berlari membangunkan leeteuk dan kangin. "Hyung… mereka sungguh datang!"

Sebuah sekoci datang menjemput mereka. Membuat mereka kembali berkumpul dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibir mereka. Puas dengan hasil karya mereka. Penaklukkan pulau yang tak pernah siapapun bermimpi mampu keluar dari sana. Dongeng indah itu hanya tinggal dongeng di tangan ke tigabelas namja yang akan siap mencatat nama mereka di sejarah dunia selanjutnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Sebuah kamar berdinding berukiran mewah kini menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul. Kamar bernuansa klasik yang mengingatkan Heechul dengan film titanic yang pernah ia tonton dulu bersama mantan pacarnya yang membuat matanya meneteskan air mata. Bukan karena bersedih dengan keadaan filmnya melainkan betapa inginnya dia yeojanya membuka pakaian seperti yang dilakukan sang artis utama yang memerankan tokoh 'rose'.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan betapa bencinya Tuhan padanya karena sekarang, ia berada di salah satu kamar yang sangat mirip dengan kamar di film klasik itu bersama dengan dua belas namja yang tak ada sexy-sexynya dengan tipe yeoja di pikirannya. Donghae merapatkan mantel yang ia gunakan, yaa… mereka baru saja mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi lebih kasual dan bergaya.

"Apa kau kedinginan Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. Donghae nyengir, "Anni hyung, hanya saja AC nya terlalu dingin"

"YACK! Apa yang kau lakukan babo?" umpat heechul melirik kangin yang kini topless sambil berguling-guling di lantai kamar.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan tempat yang mewah seperti ini sebelumnya" cerocos Kangin menatap heechul tak suka karena adegan bermesraan dengan lantainya di ganggu.

"Dasar GILA!" cibir kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata GILA agar kangin sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan merusak pemikiran polos ryeowook yang tengah bermain dengan Yesung di sudut ruangan.

Hangeng berusaha menenangkan kangin. Sepertinya ia dapat bisikkan jika kangin mengamuk mereka akan hancur. Sungmin menggeleng kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Setelah ini kita akan sampai di daerah pinggiran Seoul. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Baiklah aku memberikan kita pilihan" suara leeteuk menginterupsi gerakan kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan laptop baru yang ia tawan dari salah satu penumpang. Kibum yang masih setia dengan buku yang ia rebut dari dokter di kapal tersebut dan yang lainnya yang entah apa kesibukannya.

Mereka semua memandang leeteuk dengan mimic yang berbeda. Ada yang penasaran dan ada yang datar. Namun leeteuk tak peduli, dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tidur dengan tenang di hari pertama kita di seoul atau tidur dengan di ganggu lalat-lalat idiot?"

"Tidur dengan tenang!" ujar mereka serempak membuat leeteuk yakin hidup mereka sebagai anak kecil dulunya tak bahagia. Meskipun dua diantara mereka masih terbilang anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu, begitu tiba di sana kita akan merampok bank terdekat"

"MWO?" mereka membelalakkan mata terkejut kecuali eunhyuk yang merasa itu akan menyenangkan, kyuhyun yang merasa dia akan merusak jaringan bank lagi, kibum yang entah apa ia pikirkan, donghae yang merasa ia akan berusaha keras dan Yesung yang sama sekali tak hadir disana meski ia duduk diantara mereka.

"Ayolah… akan sangat babo kalau penjahat mid building membobol ATM terdekat kan?" celutuk leeteuk bercanda yang ternyata dianggap mereka sebagai keseriusan yang masuk akal.

"Baiklah!" ujar Siwon mendahului yang membuat Shindong tersedak makanannya. Bagaimana mungkin si alim bisa menyetujui terlebih dahulu?

"Tuhan bersama kita kan? Untuk apa begitu takut?"

Heechul hanya tertawa meremehkan. "Sepertinya dalam adegan perampokan kau tak usah menjadi seorang pendeta!" ucapnya sakratis membuat siwon hanya bisa tersenyum.

TBC

EunHae story: WHAT IS LOVE?

"Hyung kenapa airnya tak mau keluar?"/"Kita berpisah sampai disini, senang bersama kalian"/"Kau percaya takdir? Takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita dan memisahkan mereka"/"Lalu inikah yang diinginkan Tuhan?"/"Dia menghianatiku hyung! Dia hanya ingin uangku!"


	4. EunHae story: WHAT IS LOVE?

**God Cheater**

**Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2**

**Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**

**Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime**

**EunHae story: WHAT IS LOVE?**

"HWAAA…. I MISS YOU!" teriak Kangin dan Donghae bersamaan sambil merenggangkan tubuh mereka. Menghirup udara sore di pelabuhan sebanyak-banyaknya. Beberapa orang menatap mereka keheranan. Jelas saja, siapa orang yang mau mencium bau pelabuhan yang terkenal amis dengan senangnya? Mereka tak waras atau terlanjur babo?

Eunhyuk tertawa girang, di peluknya satu persatu orang yang lewat. Tak jarang dia di tampar karena memeluk yeoja, namun dengan tak jeranya dia memeluk yang selanjutnya. PLOOKK… "Berhentilah melakukan hal babo hyukkie!" geram heechul menarik namja manis yang terus mendada-dada ria orang yang lewat di sana. Sementara yang lain lebih memilih langkah menjauh. Mereka tak ingin dianggap mengenal namja kelewat hyperaktif itu.

Ryeowook tertawa melihat Heechul dan eunhyuk. Heechul seolah sedang menasehati anaknya yang tak mau diam. Hangeng tersenyum melihat senyuman di wajah ryeowook, "Sebaiknya kau sering seperti itu wookie. Tertawa membuatmu terlihat lebih baik" saran hangeng. Shindong mengangguk menyetujui sahabatnya yang sering mengigau—menurutnya. Ia juga tak mau koki terbaik yang ia kenal berwajah sangat pucat dan akhirnya mati. Ahh~ ia masih cinta pada masakan Ryeowook.

"Yak… kalian berdua, sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?" siwon menepuk bahu keduanya—kyuhyun dan Kibum. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berjalan dengan mata yang focus di benda yang membutuhkan perhatian ekstra. Kibum dengan buku kedokterannya dan kyuhyun dengan laptop rampasannya. Oke… baiklah, kedua benda itu memang rampasan.

Kyuhyun dan kibum mendongak memperhatikan wajah yang entah kenapa sama di pikiran mereka mengingatkan mereka dengan sosok 'KUDA'. Mereka mendengus kesal dan tak menggubris Siwon. "Ehem…" leeteuk memberikan isyarat. "Simpan atau ku buang ke laut?" ucapnya tegas yang membuat dua namja termuda di kelompok mereka tersebut melipat wajah mereka. Namun mereka melakukannya. Perintah sang leader.

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang aman untuk berdiskusi masalah selanjutnya" saran sungmin menatap langit yang segera gelap. Mereka tak ingin tertangkap sesegara mungkin kan? Leeteuk mengamini saran sungmin. Kangin kembali menaikkan tubuh Yesung di tubuhnya. Sementara namja itu tak bereaksi.

"Kenapa aku berpikir kalian terlihat sangat lucu?" celutuk heechul melirik dua namja yang kini gendongan seperti koala. Dia kemudian tertawa terbahak.

"Ya.. dan orang lucu itu yang menyelamatkan nyawa kita semua" suara polos kibum menginterupsi tawa heechul. Ia memajukan mulutnya kesal. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin membuat kangin malu. Kangin kini balik tertawa. Sementara kibum menarik tangan kyuhyun membawanya mengeliling pasar pelabuhan ini. Eunhyuk mengikuti mereka.

"Jangan lari-lari, Yak!" baiklah, apa leeteuk terlihat seperti seorang eomma sekarang?

Eunhyuk, kibum dan kyuhyun kemudian kembali dengan seekor ikan tuna besar di tangan mereka yang mereka gotong bertiga. "Hyung… hyung.. lihat ini!" pekik eunhyuk heboh menunjukkan ikan tuna yang mereka bawa pada yang lain.

"Darimana kalian dapatkan itu?" Tanya siwon menunjuk ikan tuna raksasa tersebut.

Shindong mulai ngiler karena melihat ikan segar yang terlihat lezat. "Hyung, bukankah dia mirip seseorang?" eunhyuk seperti bermain teka-teki.

"Tunggu dulu biar aku menebak!" celutuk kangin yang merasa ini permainan seru.

"Aku tahu, mirip ikan tuna kan?" sahut donghae polos yang langsung di tatap horror oleh yang lain. "Mirip donghae!" pekik eunhyuk gembira. Kyuhyun dan kibum mengangguk serempak. Mereka semua menatap wajah donghae lekat-lekat kemudian memperhatikan ikan tuna. Wajah donghae. Ikan tuna. Wajah donghae. Ikan tuna.

"Sungguh mirip!" ujar yang lain setuju. Sepertinya hangeng yang paling setuju karena dia bahkan mendekatkan donghae ke wajah sang ikan.

"Aku berpikir, wajah lee donghae begitu tampan. Apakah kau oplas mengikuti wajah ikan tuna?" puji Sungmin polos yang membuat donghae ingin menangis di tempatnya. Ia tak tahu harus bahagia karena pujian atau harus mengamuk karena pujian itu mempunyai kata-kata ejekan.

"Yack! ANAK NAKAL KEMBALIKAN IKAN KU!" teriak salah seorang pedagang berlari kea rah mereka membuat kyuhyun, kibum dan eunhyuk langsung melepaskan ikan tersebut dan lari secepat yang mereka bisa. Leeteuk yang melihat pedagang yang membawa pisau besar langsung memerintahnya yang lain. "LARI!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Langkah pertama, eunhyuk, heechul hyung, kangin hyung dan leeteuk hyung ada di garis depan. Kalian membawa senjata. Kibum—ssi, aku bingung apa yang bisa kau lakukan" sungmin menatap kibum. Kibum menaikkan bahunya. Entahlah… dia juga tak tahu. Dia merasa dialah orang yang paling angkuh dimuka bumi ini. Ia bisa melakukan segalanya. Oh.. kibummie~

"Donghae membuka pintu, tapi setelah itu kembalilah kemari! Kyuhyun mengacaukan pengamanan. Setelah semua pintu terbuka, heechul hyung dan kangin hyung membawa donghae kembali. Eunhyuk hyung dan leeteuk hyung bergerak masuk membawa Shindong hyung, siwon—ssi dan hangeng hyung mengambil uang. Ryeowook kau mengalihkan perhatian bersama kibum. Terserah kalian bagaimana caranya. Aku dan yesung akan…"

"Kau akan menjaga Yesung, ming! Aku percaya padamu!" potong leeteuk yang dianggukki oleh sungmin. Benar… sesungguhnya sungmin sadar dia sangat tidak berguna melakukan apapun kecuali membuat fiksi yang berubah menjadi nyata. Bukankah terasa sangat keren. Namun Sungmin lebih berpikir ia sangat tidak berguna. Meski ia menguasai bela diri dengan baik.

Mereka kemudian berpencar melakukan segalanya sesuai dengan rencana yang telah di sepakati. Mau bagaimana pun mereka tidak punya alat komunikasi satu dengan yang lain. Istilah singkatnya, mereka hanya bisa saling percaya bahwa rekan mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan baik.

Kibum, kyuhyun dan ryeowook berjalan bersamaan ke depan pintu masuk bank. "Bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya ryeowook pada dua namja yang lebih muda darinya. Kibum dan kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kibummie?" entah sejak kapan keduanya begitu akrab. Ahh~ insting anak kecil yang tak normal memang menuntut mereka seperti itu. Ada sebuah filosofi yang mengatakan seperti ini 'Diantara empat orang di dunia ini pasti ada satu yang tak waras. Jika anda melihat ketiga teman anda tak waras ada kemungkinan andalah sebenarnya yang tidak waras'. Filosofi yang rumit mungkin. Jadi karena mereka sesama orang yang luar biasa ada rasa ketertarikan satu sama lain membentu suatu hubungan yang mereka katakan dengan kata 'persahabatan'

"Hyung~ masa kau tak punya ide sih?" ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia rasa kibum sama sekali tak menggubris mereka berdua. Eits.. tunggu dulu! "Sejak kapan aku menjadi hyungmu?" kibum mendelik tajam. Dia tak menyangka ia akan cepat menjadi begitu tua di umurnya yang masih belia.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Dia memang lebih cocok jadi dongsaeng kita! Sudah cueki saja dia!"

"Yak! Kalian mengucilkanku!" ryeowook tampak tak terima. Kibum menarik tubuh kecil ryeowook agar ikut berjongkok mengikuti dia dan kyuhyun yang membuat diskusi kecil diantara mereka. "Hyung… bisakah kau membuat bom waktu yang tak bisa meledak? Aku hanya perlu suara!" kibum ambil suara.

"Bahan yang kita punya?" ryeowook memperhatikan satu per satu dongsaengnya. Dia terkikik saat kyuhyun dan kibum memberikan PSP dan jam tangan padanya. "Aku memerlukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat ledakan!" kali ini ryeowook sungguh harus mengumpat rasanya. Kenapa dua namja di hadapannya ini merasa semua bahan bisa di jadikan bom?

Kibum mengeluarkan FN 57. "Apa ini cukup?" Tanya kibum menyeringgai. Kyuhyun membalas seringgaian dengan mengeluarkan desert eaglenya. Dan tidak butuh lama ryeowook juga menyeringgai. "Jika begini bisa!"

%ika. Zordick%

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi ryeowook yang memang berbakat membuat benda-benda gila yang sedang diminta kibum. "Hyung~ menangislah!" pekik kyuhyun yang merasa sangat tidak sabaran agar ryeowook mengeluarkan air matanya. "Tidak bisa kyu~" rengek ryeowook yang sudah sebisa mungkin mengingat hal yang sedih namun ia tak bisa menangis.

KREET… kibum dan kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Mereka menyeringgai bersama sekali lagi. Tatapan mereka kemudian beralih pada ryeowook. "Aaa..apa mau kalian?" ryeowook mendadak gugup.

Kyuhyun menarik pipi kanan ryeowook dan kibum menarik pipi kirinya. "Menangis hyung!" bentak mereka berdua bersamaan namun ryeowook hanya bisa meringis kesakitan tak karuan. Dia tak bisa meneteskan air mata. Kenapa saat air matanya tak dibutuhkan, ryeowook bisa menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan membuat heboh satu penjara dengan suara raungan cemprengnya.

Kibum menghela nafas, ini terlalu lama. Ia melepas jemarinya yang menjambak rambut ryeowook. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengumpat. Ahh~ benar juga. "Brengsek! Tak bisakah kau berguna sedikit saja?" kibum yang dingin kembali. Ditatapnya tajam ryeowook, ryeowook mundur karena takut. Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangan kibum. "Tenanglah bummie!"

"JANGAN MEMBELANYA! KENAPA KITA HARUS MEMBAWANYA? DIA AMAT TAK BERGUNA!" bentak kibum keras. Ryeowook sungguh amat ketakutan sekarang. Dia menggigit keras bibir bawahnya guna menahan tangisnya yang mungkin akan meledak.

"BUANG SAJA DIA KELAUT KYU! AKU MUAK DENGAN ORANG SEPERTINYA!"

"HUWEEE~~~"

Kyuhyun berdiri menatap kibum sengit. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengeluarkan kata-kata sepedas itu? "Gotcha! Dia sudah menangis! Ayo cepat!" kibum menarik kyuhyun cepat. Aigoo… kyuhyun hampir lupa rencananya. Ternyata mulut tajam juga ada gunanya. "Bummie…" kyuhyun menyeringgai, dia kemudian berlari meninggalkan dua rekannya yang sibuk heboh sendiri di tempat.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita akan mati!" teriak kibum histeris sambil menjambaki rambutnya dan orang mulai berhamburan keluar. "ADA BOMMM" ryeowook memeluk kibum menangisi benda yang siap meledak kapan saja dengan tampang dibuat semenderita mungkin.

%ika. Zordick%

"Tch! Mereka GILA!" decih Donghae yang mulai sibuk memainkan obeng di tangannya dan mengutak-atik pintu berpengamanan luar biasa di hadapannya. Setelah ryeowook memberikan isyarat bahwa kyuhyun sudah selesai melakukan pemanipulasian jaringan pengamanan bank besar yang tengah mereka rampok tersebut.

Eunhyuk tertawa, "Kalau mereka gila? Lalu kita apa?" pertanyaan innocent yang membuat donghae tersenyum. Ya… dia dan semua manusia yang berhasil menghancurkan mid building bukan orang yang waras.

"Kibum—ssi adalah manusia berbahaya. Kalian berhati-hatilah padanya. Dia mendiami penjara sejak usianya 7 tahun" suara leeteuk menginterupsi gerakan donghae dan eunhyuk. Mereka memang tak pernah mengira anak semengerikan dia akan begitu ramah dan manis. Meski harus diakui sifat dinginnya terkadang membuat mereka sempat merinding.

TIIIT… donghae tersenyum dengan hasil karyanya. Pintu sudah terbuka. Mereka semua menghambur masuk. Turun dari tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah. Di sana, mereka menemukan sebuah pintu besi bagai brankas. Donghae menempelkan telinga di brankas. "Ini akan sulit" gumam donghae dengan keringat yang terus membasahi dahinya. "Ada tujuh pemutar pengamanan di dalamnya. Ini sandi tujuh angka!"

"Apa kita perlu memanggil ryeowook dan menyuruhnya ngebom brangkas ini?" Tanya kangin yang merasa donghae cukup lama berkutat mengutak-atik brankasnya tanpa membuahkan hasil. "Tidak! Ini tugasku, akan kuselesaikan sampai akhir" ucap donghae memutar kunci brankas, masih menempelkan telinganya di brankas.

"Aku percaya dia, biarkan saja dulu" leeteuk memamerkan senyuman angelic nya.

"Gotcha! Aku dapat!" pekik donghae girang. Trekk… Treekk… PLOOOP… pintu brankas tersebut terbuka. Heechul masuk ke dalam. "Ayo kita pergi!" perintah Heechul dan kangin mengikuti. Mereka kembali ke tempat sungmin sementara leeteuk dan eunhyuk berjaga di pintu. Siwon, hangeng, dan shindong masuk dan mulai memasukkan uang yang mereka butuhkan ke dalam karung yang mereka cari sebelumnya"

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah Shindong dan Kyuhyun sekarang. Di sebuah kamar hotel yang baru saja mereka pesan beberapa menit yang lalu sejak kesuksesan mereka membawa sekarung penuh uang. Mereka tidak membawa terlalu banyak. Ayolah… mereka bukan orang serakah bagai penjahat lain yang ingin merampok demi kekayaan. Mereka hanya perlu uang untuk menginap di salah satu hotel mewah sebelum melanjutkan pelarian mereka.

Shindong mencibir kesal, demi semua makanan enak yang pernah ia makan dan demi seseorang yang selalu di keluhkan Hangeng sering berbisik di telinganya, kenapa ia harus tidur sekamar dengan anak setan yang begitu ia benci ini. Sementara Kyuhyun memilih tidak terlalu peduli, ia berharap semoga patner-in-crime nya—kim kibum bersamanya sekarang dan mengerjai namja gempal yang selalu mengolok-oloknya di penjara dulu.

Dengan seringgai iblis mengerikan yang membuat shindong berani bersumpah ia sungguh melihat iblis di ranjang yang sama dengannya tengah menatapnya tajam kali ini. "Apa?" shindong bergidik ngeri. Baru kali ini ia merasa menyesal telah mengerjai anak kecil yang sejujurnya lebih mengerikan dari harimau.

"Kau tak berharap akan tidur nyenyak malam ini kan, gendut?" Shindong menelan ludah kecut saat mendengar suara merdu kyuhyun menyapu gendang telinganya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa tempat dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain laptop. "212-365-xxx" kyuhyun menggumamkan beberapa digit angka yang kembali membuat pori-pori shindong melebar. Dari mana si iblis kecil ini tahu nomor rekeningnya?

"Kau jatuh miskin shin dong hae" kyuhyun menyeringgai menekan tombol ENTER di laptopnya. Kemudian tertawa nista ala tokoh jahat di dalam dongeng.

"ANDWAE! MY SWEETY MONEY!" teriak shindong histeris.

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang namja kecil dengan usia tiga belas melangkah dari dalam kamar mandi. Rambut hitam kelamnya basah dan tak ketinggalan kimono yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan tetes-tetes air yang bisa saja membuatnya masuk angin dan sakit. Ia masih santai menatap punggung namja tegap yang umurnya terpaut jauh darinya sedang menatap indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari lewat jendela besar kamar hotel mereka.

Namja kecil itu bisa melihat, betapa gugupnya namja di hadapannya. Suara nafas memburu yang seolah menjadi melodi indah di telinganya. Tubuh gemetar yang seolah menjadi tontonan menarik yang sayang ia lewatkan. Namja kecil kita tersenyum—tidak, dia menyeringgai penuh arti. Dia melangkahkan kakinya yang dialasi sandal putih bersih yang nyaman di atas karpet tebal.

"Apa yang hyung perhatikan eoh?" tanyanya yang membuat namja dewasa terlonjak lebih gugup. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Hatinya di penuhi keresahan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Apalagi namja kecil itu tengah berbisik begitu halus di telinga kirinya.

Namja dewasa—Tan Hangeng, diam. Dia sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Waeyo? Kau takut?" namja kecil—Kim Kibum masih sibuk melancarkan aksinya yang terbilang usil. Membuat takut teman sekamarnya. Kibum menyeringgai melihat wajah Hangeng yang memucat pasi melihatnya. "Jujur saja, aku membenci orang sepertimu"

Kibum terkikik, membuat adrenalin hangeng lebih terpacu. "Cahaya dunia ini yang menjijikkan. Para pecundang sensitive yang bagai badut lucu" bisik kibum lagi membuat air mata di pelupuk mata hangeng mengalir begitu saja. Tubuhnya seolah membatu, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. "Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan hyung"

CKIITT…. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Wajah dingin kibum berubah lebih ceria. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi heran sambil menepuk bahu hangeng lembut.

"Hangeng, gwechana?" Tanya leeteuk yang tiba-tiba saja muncul memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Gwechana hyung, hanya teringat masa lalu saja" kilah Hangeng yang semakin membuat leeteuk menatap namja kecil yang menunjukkan ekpresi cemasnya di sampingnya. "Kau tidurlah bersama Kangin! Biarkan aku di sini" ujar leeteuk yang langsung di iyakan oleh hangeng. Ia berjalan dengan langkah panjang menuju kamar di hadapannya.

Kibum berdecih di belakang leeteuk. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mengambil pakaiannya dan segera memakainya. Dia kembali berkutat dengan buku kedokterannya setelah selesai dengan kesibukan pakaiannya. "Tidak baik tidur terlalu malam untuk anak seusiamu, kibummie" nasehat leeteuk bak orang tua yang sangat baik.

"Jangan mengaturku! Aku tidak suka!" jawab kibum yang seolah perintah mutlak. Leeteuk tersenyum, di rebahkannya dirinya tidur di samping kibum. Meski tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia juga tengah di hantui ketakutan yang ia tak ketahui darimana asalnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"HUWAAA!" teriak seseorang yang membangunkan seluruh penghuni di koridor tamu VVIP hotel bintang lima hotel di pusat kota Seoul tersebut. Demi apapun ingin rasanya Heechul memaki di depan namja yang membangun tidur kecantikannya di samping Sungmin. Sungmin menutup cepat telinganya, di raihnya cepat bantal di kepalanya dan menutup telinganya.

Sementara kyuhyun "Brisik, Sialan!" teriaknya yang membuat Shindong mau tak mau harus jatuh dari tempat tidur saking terkejutnya. Kibum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sementara leeteuk melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. "Kubunuh namja itu!" gumam kibum yang membuat leeteuk langsung mendapatkan tenaga ekstra untuk bangun.

Yesung tersentak di tengah tidur damainya, membuat ryeowook dan Siwon yang tidur di kamar yang sama dengannya harus bersedia membuat namja bersuara dasyat yang tengah menirukan suara teriakan yang baru saja menganggu tidur mereka diam. Eunhyuk dan donghae yang mendengar suara memekakkan dari sebelah kamar mereka mau tak mau bangkit dan langsung mendobrak kamar yang menjadi pusat kekacauan pagi indah mereka.

"ADA APA INI?" teriak Eunhyuk sangar karena tidurnya yang di ganggu. Donghae menatap hangeng yang tengah kebingungan. Mereka sangat tahu asal suara itu bukan dari namja China dengan wajah kasihan ini melainkan seseorang yang tengah di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kangin ada di dalam kamar mandi" tunjuk Hangeng yang sepertinya tahu mengapa eunhyuk dan donghae masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan beberapa namja yang membagi diri menjadi dua kelompok. Menenangkan si autis Yesung dan menghajar si Kangin yang tengah di dalam kamar mandi.

Leeteuk menepuk bahu eunhyuk yang siap mendobrak pintu kamar mandi."Ada apa ini? Kangin-ah?" Tanya leeteuk membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata sama sekali tak di kunci. Kibum menerobos masuk dengan pot bunga di tangannya. "Hyung, kenapa airnya tak mau keluar?" oh… Tuhan demi dewa Shower yang sedang menguji mereka, eunhyuk bahkan rela menjedotkan kepalanya di pintu kamar mandi.

"Hyukkie, jangan begitu!' pekik donghae menarik kepala eunhyuk.

Leeteuk dengan sabar menghidupkan shower yang sedang di maksudkan kangin. "Wah… beneran bisa keluar!" kangin menatap shower tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Ya… Tuhan! Betapa kampungannya orang kampung ini!

"Kibummie, sedang apa kau membawa pot bunga itu?" Tanya kyuhyun polos saat menemukan patner-in-crime nya tengah berada di tempat yang baru saja ia masuki sambil membawa pot bunga di tangannya. Leeteuk melirik kibum. Kibum melihat pot bunga di tangannya. Ia tersenyum ceria. "Anniyo, aku hanya tertarik dengan bunga ini dan tanpa sengaja membawanya"

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa kalian yakin kita akan berpisah di sini?" Tanya leeteuk yang tengah menatap para teman senasibnya satu persatu. Mereka mengangguk pasti.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan appa dan eomma juga noona ku" pekik kyuhyun girang. Kibum tersenyum miris mendengar kyuhyun. "Aku mau melanjutkan hidupku yang dulu, tinggal di apartement dan kuliah di bagian jurnalis" sahut Sungmin menerawang kea rah langit.

"Aku harus kembali mengembangkan perusahaanku" kata Shindong melirik tajam pada kyuhyun yang menjadi biang keladi kebangkrutannya. "Aku ingin menjadi koki yang hebat. Kembali ke sekolahku yang lama dengan melanjutkan beasiswa memasakku" sambung Ryeowook mantap.

"Aku rindu dengan kekasihku" ucap Donghae berbinar. "Aku akan menjadi penari hebat lagi seperti dulu!" sambung Eunhyuk semangat. "Aku akan kembali menjadi penipu cantik. Hehehehehe… itu memang bidang terbaik untukku" cengir heechul.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini! Senang bersama kalian!" leeteuk membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dia tak bisa mempertahankan para manusia yang memang memiliki kehidupan yang baik sebelum ini. Jika ia boleh memilih, ia tak ingin terpisahkan dengan mereka.

"Kau percaya takdir? Takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita dan memisahkan mereka" gumam Hangeng saat matanya melihat teman-temannya yang menjauh dan semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Leeteuk menghela nafas, ia tahu ada makna lain dibalik perkataan seorang Tan Hangeng, makna lebih dalam. Ia bisa mengartikan itu.

"Kenapa kalian tak pergi?" Tanya Kibum memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertujuh yang masih bertahan di pintu depan hotel tempat mereka menginap semalam. "Kemana aku akan pergi? Aku sudah…" siwon menunduk. Sungguh ia tak pernah menyesal dengan pilihannya. Namun ia sungguh tak tahu dimana dirinya harusnya berada.

Kangin menatap siwon, ia juga sama bingungnya dengan nasibnya selanjutnya. "Keluargaku sudah mengusirku sejak aku masuk penjara beberapa tahun silam" kangin tersenyum miris. Apakah tidak ada tempat lagi yang bisa ia sebut 'rumah' di dunia ini?

"Aku memang sebatang kara di dunia ini. Jadi jangan Tanya aku!" hangeng memutar bola matanya kesal. Leeteuk tersenyum di elusnya pipi Yesung. "Eomma…." Gumam Yesung lembut kemudian memejamkan matanya di gendongan kangin.

"Kalian bisa tinggal bersamaku" suara kibum membuat mereka menatap takjub si namja kecil misterius yang tengah tersenyum dingin pada mereka. "Aku tak punya siapapun lagi, jadi takkan masalah jika aku membawa kalian pulang"

%ika. Zordick%

Eunhyuk berjalan tak tentu arah di tengah keramaian kota Seoul. Jika ia yang dulu, para manusia-manusia ababil akan berteriak tak jelas memanggil namanya lalu mengejarnya. Sekarang? Ayolah.. Lee Hyuk Jae mereka takkan mengingat sang legenda yang menghancurkan imagenya sendiri dan tinggal di dalam mid building dalam waktu yang tak bisa di bilang sebentar. Namamu hilang! Bahkan fansmu dulu mengutuk dirimu yang begitu menjijikkan.

Eunhyuk menendang batu kerikil di sepajang perjalanannya. Membiarkan kakinya sendiri yang membawa dirinya di sebuah tempat yang akan menentukan takdirnya. "Eunhyuk oppa!" eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menatap seorang yeoja yang tengah mengatur nafas karena mungkin mengejarnya sedari tadi. Yeoja itu menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya memandang takjub eunhyuk di hadapannya. "Ini sungguh kau?"

"Nee… nugu?" Tanya eunhyuk polos memasang wajah herannya. Dia kemudian menepuk tangannya. "Ahh~ kau Stalker ya!" pekik eunhyuk girang dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Yeoja tersebut mengeriyit heran. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar membuat eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smilenya yang mempesona. "Watashiwa nama e wa chizie de arimasu" ucap yeoja itu yang cukup membuat eunhyuk cengo. Oh.. Tuhan yeoja ini rasanya membuat kepala eunhyuk berdenyut karena memutar otaknya yang lama tak bekerja untuk mengetahui bahasa apa yang sedang yeoja tersebut ucapkan.

"Mwo?" eunhyuk mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tak mau kalau yeoja itu menguberkan berita bahwa ia sungguh bodoh tak bisa menebak bahasa apa yang sedang di gunakan yeoja di hadapannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Sebuah mobil sport mewah melaju cepat di atas aspal jalanan malam kota Seoul. Si pengemudi tersenyum ceria, di liriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Sebuah senyuman charming bagai pangeran terlihat di wajah tampannya. Ia melirik serangkaian bunga mawar merah di sebelahnya. "Ahh~ aku sungguh tak sabar bertemu denganmu chagi" namja tampan dengan rambut brunette itu memperhatikan jalanan malam, berharap segera bertemu dengan permata indahnya yang pasti telah menunggunya selama ini.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah apartement sederhana. Di raihnya cepat buket bunganya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat memasuki lift dan menekan angka 14. Dia tak tahu bagaimana lagi cara menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dirinya. Saat lift berhenti, ia keluar. Dia menatap nanar pintu bernomor 258. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, jikapun ia sedang bermimpi ia tak ingin terbangun dari mimpi ini.

Namja charming itu tak terlalu repot menekan bel pintu. Ia sangat tahu angkat untuk membuka pintu apartementnya. Yaa… ini memang pintu apartement yang ia belikan beberapa tahun yang lalu untuk seorang yeoja yang amat ia cintai. "Surprise!" teriak donghae saat menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang kini sedang terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Oppa bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau?" yeoja itu membatu di tempatnya. Donghae memeluknya. "Kau pasti merindukanku eoh?" tebak donghae yang mungkin tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Yeoja tersebut mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukan donghae. Membalas pelukan donghae dengan lembut setengah ragu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Yak… berhentilah mengikutiku!" teriak eunhyuk saat menyadari yeoja alien yang terus mengejarnya masih bertahan tetap mengejarnya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Eunhyuk—san!" panggilnya yang kini berhasil membuat eunhyuk tahu dari mana yeoja aneh ini berasal. Jepang! Negera terakhir yang menjadi panggungnya beberapa tahun lalu. "Aku penggemarmu!" kata yeoja itu dengan bahasa korea yang cukup belepotan di telinga eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, di peluknya yeoja itu.

"Aish! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? Aku kan bisa memberikanmu tanda tangan!" pekik eunhyuk girang mulai beranggapan bahwa namanya sungguh tak hilang dari dunia ini.

"Kau yang lari begitu saja!" jawab sang yeoja.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Chizie"

Eunhyuk manggut-manggut mengerti. "Kau mau kutraktir? Ayo kita makan di suatu tempat" ajak eunhyuk dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Chizie—yeoja jepang tersebut turun tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah sang idola yang membawanya ke suatu tempat.

%ika. Zordick%

Di sebuah ruangan gelap, dengan music yang terus mengeluarkan suara keras. Lampu berwarna-warni berkedap-kedip menjadi sumber penerangan di tempat yang selalu menjadi alasan para eomma melarang anaknya ketempat ini. "Hyung, untuk apa membawaku ketempat seperti ini?" Tanya Hangeng yang merasa rising dengan tempat yang menjadi pusat hiburan malam di kota Seoul. Ia sungguh tak suka dengan bau alcohol dan music yang begitu keras.

Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke rumah kibum. Rumah besar yang ia tahu menjadi sejarah kelam masa lalu namja kecil yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan. Mungkin hanya ia yang tahu, wajah dibalik topeng killer smile namja kecil nan ramah tersebut.

"Yack! Tan Hangeng, aku melihat Kibum di tempat ini setiap malam di minggu ini! Mau jadi apa dia? Di umurnya yang begitu belia di tempat seperti ini?" ucap leeteuk dengan suara cukup keras agar hangeng dapat mendengarnya. Hangeng manggut-manggut, dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang tengah di bicarakan.

"Aku menemukannya!" pekik hangeng menarik tangan leeteuk. Mereka memperhatikan kibum yang tengah duduk di apit oleh dua yeoja dewasa. Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya, hahahaha… ayolah, dia bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dan anak itu telah mengalahkannya dengan telak. Anak sekecil itu bermain wanita?

Leeteuk melangkah dengan langkah gusar sambil menggandeng tangan hangeng. "Kibum!" dengus leeteuk yang membuat kibum mendongak. "Ahh~ hyung! Mau ikut bersenang-senang?" Tanya namja kecil itu tanpa dosa. Membuat leeteuk menjewer telinganya kuat.

"PULANG SEKARANG! SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU BEGINI?" teriak leeteuk tepat di telinga kibum. Membuat kibum meringis dan mau tak mau mengikuti langkah namja yang entah sejak kapan punya hak mengganggu hidupnya.

"Hei.. itu bukannya donghae hyung?" kibum menunjuk namja yang sepertinya ia kenal. Leeteuk menyipitkan matanya. Berusaha melihat kea rah yang ditunjuk kibum tanpa melepas telinga kibum. Yaa.. benar, itu sungguh donghae dengan seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh sempurna. Saling melumat bibir di salah satu kursi bar. Kibum menepis tangan leeteuk, ia berdecih. "Seharusnya mereka memesan kamar saja!"

"Tapi bukankah donghae tipe namja setia kenapa dia bersama seorang yeojanya pemilik bar ya?" Tanya kibum bemonolog ria, yang membuat leeteuk dan hangeng melirik ke arahnya. Kibum menaikkan bahunya, bertanda ia tak mau tahu. Cukup lama, donghae dan yeoja itu berhenti dengan adegan mereka. Yeoja tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam toilet. "Bummie…" leeteuk menampilkan senyuman penuh maknanya.

"Apa?"

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang yeoja cantik memasuki toilet khusus wanita, mendekati seorang yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dengannya yang sedang berhias di cermin toilet. "Youn sun—ah, apa bos tak marah jika kau bersama namja tampan di luar itu?" Tanya yeoja cantik pada temannya.

Youn sun memutar bola matanya, ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau tahu namja yang ku katakan terobsesi denganku dan memberikanku permata mahal untuk membangun tempat ini?"

"Maksudmu? Namja tampan itu, dia?" selidik yeoja cantik lain.

"Nee…" jawab youn sun tenang.

Yeoja cantik di sebelahnya tersenyum penuh arti. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih namja yang terobsesi itu dari pada bos kita"

"Hmm… sayangnya aku mencintai bos kita. Seperti kau mencintai bocah kecil yang membayar mahal dirimu beberapa malam ini" ucap Younsun sakratis membuat yeoja cantik itu tersenyum penuh arti. Tak beberapa lama kemudian yeoja cantik itu menghampiri bocah kecilnya.

Memeluknya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan dua namja yang tengah menatap mereka horror. "Bagaimana Vic?" Tanya kibum mengecup pipi yeoja cantik bernama Victoria itu. Yeoja itu membisikkan sesuatu pada kibum. "My God, yeoja licik eoh?" seringgai kibum menurunkan tubuh Victoria. Leeteuk dan hangeng berpandangan sejenak.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ini liburan terbaik sepanjang sejarah hidupku oppa" pekik chizie—si yeoja jepang pada eunhyuk yang tak melepaskan senyuman dari wajah tampannya. "Sayang sekali aku harus pulang"

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya eunhyuk spontan yang membuat raut wajah yeoja itu berubah bingung. Apa lagi sekarang? Apa idolanya itu bermaksud menggodanya? Wajahnya memerah. "Maksud oppa? Ikut pulang bersamaku?"

"Nee… boleh? Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada fansku sendiri" eunhyuk tersenyum tulus. Membuat yeoja jepang itu merasa ingin berteriak kegirangan. Mungkin saja ia sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"Kau tak sedang bermimpi" eunhyuk memeluk tubuh fansnya. Ia menikmati waktu-waktu dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta. "ITU DIA! ANDA SUDAH TERKEPUNG!" pekik seorang namja yang eunhyuk tahu utusan island.

Eunhyuk cepat menarik tubuh yeoja yang tadi di dekapnya. Berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. "DIA MEMEGANG SANDERA! PERHATIKAN LANGKAH KALIAN!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Ayolah hyung! Kami mendoakanmu!" teriak kibum menyemangati hangeng yang tengah memakai setelan jas mahal memasuki bar tempat mereka menemukan donghae kemarin. Hangeng menelan ludah gugup, baru kali ini ia harus menggoda seorang yeoja. Apa lagi di tempat yang tak bisa di bilang tempat yang baik ini.

Leeteuk seolah tak berdiri di pihaknya, namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu malah menyemangatinya untuk melakukan hal yang sangat ia benci. Hangeng menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Memasukkan telapak tangannya di dalam saku celananya. "Permisi noona, bisa membantuku?" tanyanya dengan Yup… benar pada Younsun! Rencana penjebakan yeoja licik yang sudah di rencanakan dengan lebih liciknya oleh kibum dan yeoja cantik Victoria.

Namja China berwajah polos ini memang memiliki wajah tampan. Setelah sebelumnya leeteuk hampir berputus asa untuk menyuruhnya melakukan adegan ini. "Mian, aku tak tertarik!" dan demi apapun rencana mereka langsung hancur saat mendengar penolakan pada namja payah yang memang tak ada bakat apapun mencairkan hati yeoja.

"Hmm.. perlu bantuanku?" leeteuk dan kibum yang mengintip adegan menyedihkan itu mendongak saat mendengar suara di belakang mereka. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan sosok namja tampan bergaya stylish yang tengah tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipitnya.

"Siwon—ah!" teriak leeteuk tak percaya. Kibum langsung mendorong tubuh siwon. Hangeng mengerti dan ikut ke tempat leeteuk dan kibum berada mengintip apa yang akan siwon lakukan.

"Annyoung noona, choi siwon imnida" siwon duduk di samping yeoja yang sedang sibuk memainkan smartphonenya. Younsun menatap namja tampan di sampingnya, terpesona? Tentu saja! Siapa yang takkan terpesona dengan namja tampan dan berkelas di hadapannya ini. "Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak dulu, kau tahu Hyundai corp?" siwon memulai aksi bohong yang sudah di susun dengan bantuan sungmin tentunya yang mereka cari kemarin sore. Dan jangan lupakan kemampuan kibum yang mampu memanipulasi dirinya menjadi penerus tunggal perusahaan terbesar di Korea itu.

"Tentu saja tahu, bagaimana mungkin…"

"Nee… aku pewarisnya, kau tertarik menjalin hubungan denganku? Aku bisa menjamin hidupmu dan hidup anak kita selanjutnya" siwon berbisik dengan nada manja di telinga yeoja itu. Hangeng dan leeteuk berdecak kagum melihat kemampuan angkting siwon yang tak mereka sangka.

"Chagi… kau di sini?" dan Bingo! Mereka tepat mendapatkan donghae yang dating dengan wajah polosnya. Mengecup pipi yeoja cantik di hadapannya. Siwon berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Youn sun mendorong tubuh donghae. "Aku tak mengenalmu. Jangan sok akrab!" teriak youn sun. PLAKK… sekali lagi, mereka yang menyusun rencana gila ini harus berteriak kesenangan karena rencana mereka berhasil. Youn sun menampar wajah tampan donghae, membuat namja itu meringis.

"Dengar lee donghae! Aku muak denganmu! Aku sudah menemukan namja yang punya uang lebih banyak darimu untuk apa aku harus mempertahankanmu" bisik yeoja licik itu di telinga donghae. Siwon menarik yeoja itu dalam dekapannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Younsun. Rasanya donghae ingin sekali menghajar namja yang merebut kekasihnya itu, namun ia sadar satu hal, bukan namja itu yang salah. Dialah yang terlalu babo mencintai yeoja cantik licik itu.

"Youn sun! kembalilah! Aku janji akan memberikan padamu apapun. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" donghae masih bersikeras. Dia tak tahu entah kebaboannya atau rasa cintanya yang kini tengah mendominasi pikirannya. Yeoja itu menarik siwon. Siwon menepis tangan indah itu, tersenyum penuh arti. Diulurkannya tangannya pada donghae yang kini tengah terduduk di lantai.

Donghae mendongak, menemukan sosok siwon yang amat ia kenal. "Hae… kami takkan pernah meninggalkanmu" ujar siwon dengan senyuman manisnya. Sakit hatinya berlahan menghilang, leeteuk memeluk donghae. Siwon melirik yeoja ular yang sedari tadi memaku tak mengerti. "Aku… tak tertarik dengan yeoja sepertimu. Takkan pernah!" bisik siwon seduktif.

"Wah.. noona, kukira kau yeoja yang pintar?" celutuk kibum menarik rambut younsun tanpa aba-aba. Mendorongnya keras. "Ini hukumanmu karena menyakiti seorang yang berarti untukku!"

"Kibummie, jangan menyakitinya!" donghae tersenyum penuh kepalsuan. Dia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari tempat menjijikkan di matanya. Leeteuk dan hangeng mengikutinya, siwon tersenyum pada kibum dan mereka ikut mengekori ketiga namja itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae memeluk leeteuk erat, menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Menjadi namja cengeng demi seorang yeoja yang sangat memalukannya. "Dia menghianatiku hyung! Dia hanya ingin uangku!" pekik donghae frustasi di sela tangisnya. Siwon menunduk tak berani menatap donghae yang entah kenapa menyakiti hatinya. Kibum melirik Hangeng yang sibuk menyerahkan jus jeruk kalengan pada donghae namun tak di gubris oleh namja itu.

DOOORR…

Kibum mendongak, ia menatap leeteuk penuh arti. "Itu memang suara tembakan" ucap leeteuk yang seakan mengerti apa maksud tatapan kibum. Donghae melepas pelukannya. Menatap satu per satu namja yang tengah menatap penuh arti para teman yang sungguh menjadi rumah baginya. "Bummie…" kibum berbalik dan menemukan yeoja cantik bernama Victoria sedang terengah-engah ingin menemuinya.

Kibum tak tertarik menggubris yeoja itu, dia berlari di ikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mencari kea rah suara tembakan yang mungkin saja membantu mereka menemukan salah satu bagian dari mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

"Oppa… kau membunuhnya!" teriak yeoja jepang yang tengah menggenggam tangan eunhyuk kalap. Sekarang ia mengetahui kenyataannya bahwa eunhyuk seorang pembunuh bukan hanya sebuah fitnah yang di karang oleh anti fans atau para wartawan.

Eunhyuk terdiam, pistol yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja di tanah. Ia hanya mencoba membela dirinya. Ia juga ingin melindungi yeoja jepang yang kini memakinya dan menuduhnya membunuh. Meski ini memang benar adanya sekarang. "Mianhe… chizie, jangan takut padaku! Kumohon!" eunhyuk mencoba mendekap tubuh rapuh di hadapannya.

"Turunkan senjata kalian" suara kibum membuat eunhyuk terdiam. Dia memperhatikan beberapa temannya yang kini sedang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kita menemukan buronan lain" ujar salah satu orang island. Kibum menarik tubuh Victoria, menekan pisau ditangannya ke leher yeoja cantik tersebut. "Turunkan senjata kalian atau yeoja ini kubunuh!" sepertinya kibum yang paling berpengalaman dalam situasi kali ini.

"Kemarilah Hyukkie!" teriak donghae. Eunhyuk masih membeku di tempatnya. Di tatapnya wajah chizie yang memucat karenanya.

"Tenanglah! Aku takkan menyakitimu!" eunhyuk berusaha kembali membujuk yeoja jepang itu. Hingga DOOORR… yeoja itulah yang memeluknya saat sebuah peluru tepat membunuh fansnya seketika.

"Kalian menyalahi aturan main rupanya" dengus kibum langsung menancapkan pisaunya di leher Victoria. Dia menyeringgai. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik leeteuk tertahan.

"Membayar nyawa dengan nyawa" jawab kibum santai. "Sampai kapan kau akan memeluk dan menangisinya hyung? Dia takkan bisa hidup kembali!"

Eunhyuk terdiam, di raihnya kembali senjatanya dan menembak orang yang telah menembak yeoja yang ia cintai dalam waktu singkat itu. Siwon langsung menarik eunhyuk, dia tak bisa membayangkan jika namja yang bisa menembak dengan ketepatan 90% tersebut harus membunuh lebih banyak lagi.

"LARIII!" teriak leeteuk dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Sebuah rumah dengan design klasik mewah nan besar berdiri di pinggiran kota Seoul. Rumah yang bagaikan tak bertuan dengan cat luar yang sudah mengelupas dan terlihat begitu mengerikan. Halaman yang luas dan tak terawat menjadikan kesan seram rumah tersebut semakin mengkuat. Rumah yang pernah ditemukan dalam sebuah Koran sebagai saksi bisu masa lalu yang kelam.

Kini rumah itu tak lagi kosong, beberapa namja menghuninya. Meramaikan dengan tingkah kekeluargaan mereka yang di penuhi intrik yang tak tertebak. "Apa kali ini? BISAKAH KALIAN MENYURUH SI HYPERAKTIF ITU DIAM?" teriak kibum kesal.

Donghae memeluk tubuh eunhyuk yang masih terus menangis. "Sudahlah hyukkie, ini sudah suratan Tuhan" ujar Siwon menenangkan. Eunhyuk menatap tajam namja tampan di hadapannya. "Lalu inikah yang diinginkan Tuhan? Menyiksaku? Setelah aku jatuh cinta, dia mencabut nyawanya?" eunhyuk terlihat tak terima.

"INI TIDAK ADIL!" teriak eunhyuk sakratis. Membuat siwon terdiam. Tak tahu bicara apa untuk membela Tuhan.

"Benar… dunia memang tak pernah adil pada kita" sambung Hangeng membuat leeteuk menghembuskan nafas kuat. Kangin menundukkan kepalanya sementara Yesung masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Bukankah mereka kumpulan namja yang menyedihkan. Namja yang merasakan indahnya kebebasan kemudian menyadari bahwa kebebesan mereka tidak adil.

"Kalian tahu itu tapi kenapa kalian tetap memakai perasaan kalian dalam hidup ini?" kibum buka suara. Ia menyeringgai. "Kita penjahat, saat kita keluar dari mid building kita menggunakan otak dan otot kita, bukan perasaan bodoh"

Suasana ruangan tengah yang cukup luas itu menghening seketika. "Arti cinta bagi penjahat seperti kita adalah TIDAK ADA" kibum menekan nada di dua kata terakhir.

"Tuhan menginginkan kita menjadi penjahat, maka lakukanlah!" Kangin mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kita akan menulis sejarah" desis Leeteuk yang mengukir seringgai di wajah mereka semua kecuali Yesung tentunya.

TBC

SungKyu story: FAMILY

"Cho Kyuhyun telah mati dengan membawa aib yang ia tinggalkan"|"Eomma… Dia eomma sungie"|"AKU TAK PUNYA ANAK SEPERTINYA!"|"TCH! Aku bisa keluarkan appamu dari penjara, tapi berikan adik yang tak kau akui ini padaku"|"Brengsek seperti kalian tak pantas hidup!"|

Balasan Review buat Chap 3

Riani-chan000: Gommawo ne.. terus review

Icha: Nee.. ini udah lanjut! Jangan marah ah… #manyun

lindaLoveYewooky: Sama-sama

Shanty1102 : ngapain bawa poster Sungmin? Sungmin: aku juga gak tau

KiaHyora: Kok terharu?

Guest: Hahahahahaha… semua FF memang harus dibaca pelan-pelan lho… kekekekeke

ristaMbum: Kibum cocok jadi si misterius? Yang bener? Kibum: Menurutmu aku gak cocok gitu? Ika: tentu aja cocok chagi, kau jadi apapun tetap cocok

kadera: Unik?

Kitsune Syhufellrs: Benarkah? Ka penggemar Killua lho!

Guest: sepertinya begitu. Tapi mian buat jangan lama-lama update. Ka gak janji, karena utang ka terlalu banyak.

Evil Thieves: Mang sengaja… hehehehe becanda… reviewnya yang sedikit membuat ka terkadang malas update. #curcol

PurpleAddict: Nee… Yesung itu punya pita suara hebat yang bisa mengeluarkan suara kurang dari 20Hz dan lebih dari 20000Hz. Begitulah kira-kira penggambarannya

Guest: Gommawo

Guest: Sebenarnya unyuk babonya gak ketulungan di situ#plaak

Raihan: Nee… kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi mereka harus berjuang keras demi satu motif 'menulis nama dalam sejarah'

Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie: udah habis ya eon, hutang ika….

Guest: KAyaknya masih betah di sini. Tunggu aja berita selanjutnya. Jreng… jreng…


	5. SungKyu story: FAMILY?

**God Cheater**

**Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2**

**Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**

**Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime**

Ehem… ehem… siapa yang bilang kyuhyun mati? Itu bohong dan itu Cuma mitos! Bwahahahaha… dia gak akan mati di FF ini sampai chap yang meyakinkan dan reader sudah rela untuk melepasnya! #plaakk

Jangan takut ada yang mati untuk sementara waktu. Min: wae? Bum: karena tak ada death chara di warning #baca buku

Hah… sudahlah kita kembali di cerita yang tak gaje bin ajaib yang saya bingung banyak yang minta buat lanjut tapi gak banyak reviewnya#pllaakk. Kebiasaan update lama jadi makin besar deh.. ahhh…. Lanjut… lanjut…

**SungKyu story: FAMILY**

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah rumah di daerah pinggiran Seoul yang seolah terpencil namun tak terlupakan. Di sebuah rumah dengan halaman luas bagai istana. Siapa yang berpikir begitu? Mungkin Semua orang jika mereka berada di abad ke XIX. Karena rumah tua ini begitu indah di masa kejayaannya di abad lampau ketika Jack The Ripper dengan santainya memutilasi para wanita cantik dan tak ada yang bisa menangkapnya.

Lalu apakah sejarah baru akan tercipta. Mengganti ketenaran seorang Jackie?

Entahlah…

%ika. Zordick%

Cuaca ketika itu sangat cerah. Begitu tenang dan damai. Masih di sebuah rumah yang dulunya bak istana. Di rumah besar yang halamannya tak terawat lagi. Seperti hutan kecil. Menunjukkan rumah itu tak terhuni lagi.

Seketika… jika kau berdiri di depan pagarnya yang besar, yang tingginya sekitar dua setengah meter, kau bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah rumah di dalam sana. Rumah menyeramkan yang terlihat angker. Cat mengelupas, penerangan di luar rumah yang minim dan jangan lupakan tempatnya yang strategis untuk menjadi tempat uji nyali.

Apalagi… jika kau mendengar sejarah masa lalu rumah tersebut. Kelam… sangat kelam… tapi takkan seru jika kau mengetahuinya sekarang kan? Anggap sajalah, penghuni rumah tersebut dulunya adalah vampire.

"HUWAAAAAAAA" teriak seorang namja histeris dari dalam salah satu kamar di rumah yang sedang di bahas sebelumnya.

"Aish!" sungut seorang namja kecil berusia kurang lebih 13 tahun yang masih setia bergelut di bawah selimut tebalnya. "Kenapa tidurku selalu diganggu oleh jeritan?" dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sesungguhnya ia malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Seandainya ia bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau, sudah dari dulu dia membuat mulut-mulut berisik itu diam dan membiarkannya damai. Bertahanlah sebentar kibum manis.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang Sembilan namja yang mengatakan mereka bebas. Padahal mereka masih di sini. Di atas bumi yang penuh dengan aturan, baik aturan manusia maupun aturan Tuhan. Mereka ingin apa? Kebebasan seperti apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?

Namja kecil –kim kibum masih melangkahkan kakinya gusar menyusuri koridor panjang. Betapa luasnya rumah dengan hiasan antic ala bangsawan eropa ini. Desaign klasik yang terlihat mewah tanpa menghilangkan unsure seni dari tata letaknya. Rumah yang jelas punya orang kaya dan jelas juga dari keluarga terhormat. Namun kibum telah mengklaim rumah ini sebagai miliknya. Tidak ada yang protes—berarti hal tersebut benar kenyataannya.

Dia masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi berukiran indah yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Di sana matanya bisa melihat sosok yang sukses membangunkan mimpi indahnya. "Bisakah kalian diam dan tak mengangguku?" wajah kibum mendingin. Tatapan matanya seolah mengintimidasi siapapun yang tertangkap oleh mata hitam kelamnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus. Ia memang sempat merinding tapi langsung di enyahkannya rasa takut yang tak pernah lepas darinya jika berhubungan dengan anak yang mungkin sungguh berasal dari keluarga vampire atau sejenisnya. Yah.. ia sedang memaksudkan kim kibum dalam objek kajian pikiran anehnya. "Kami lapar kibummie dan masakan belum siap" eluh eunhyuk sambil mengelus perutnya. Ia bisa merasakan demo anarkis yang di lakukan cacing penghuni perut sexynya.

Bolehkan kibum mengumpat? Seharusnya tidak! Dia harus melihat bahwa seseorang yang di hadapannya tersebut lebih tua darinya. Ia harus bersabar. Kim kibum harus bersabar. "Apa kali ini?" Tanya Kangin yang baru memasuki ruang makan bersama dengan Yesung yang ia giring. Hangeng mengekori di belakangnya.

"Penghancuran dapur sekali lagi oleh dua namja yang sok bisa memasak" jawab Eunhyuk enteng. Siwon tiba kemudian dengan aura kebaikan yang terasa menyengat mereka. "Kau terlalu bercahaya siwon-ah!" pekik Kangin sementara Hangeng sudah memakai kaca mata yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Pagi semua! Menu sarapan kita pagi ini adalah….?" Siwon tak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia terlalu terbiasa di sindir sebagai orang baik saat ia menjadi orang jahat. Apalagi jika yang menyindir adalah orang yang jahatnya lebih berpengalaman darinya.

JRENG…JRENG… munculah dua namja dengan asap mengepul dari dapur. Bersyukurlah dapur itu memiliki system pengamanan anti kebakaran sehingga kibum tak perlu khawatir seluruh rumahnya harus ludes setiap dua namja yang tak punya bakat masak itu turun ke dapur cantiknya. "Telur mata sapi setengah matang dengan nasi nato ala jepang. Serta segelas susu untuk pertumbuhan" pekik donghae menghidangkan makanan-makanan tersebut di depan hadapan mereka masing-masing.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum-senyum. Menatapi satu per satu dongsaengnya yang melirik makanan tersebut dengan tatapan horror. Entah apa yang harus mereka salahkan entah telurnya atau mata sapinya. Apakah dewa telur mata sapi yang kini sedang menguji ketabahan mereka? Ini lebih mirip dengan …. "Kotoran Sapi" ujar kibum santai.

"Yang sudah di panggang dan di oleskan sedikit mentega" sambung kangin yang sontak membuat hangeng jijik meliha benda di atas piringnya. Ia rasa sapi sedang bersin-bersin karena tanpa rasa berdosa ke dua temannya membahas sapi yang tak berdosa sama sekali.

Siwon mengubek-ngubek natonya. "Ini seperti lem" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sementara eunhyuk, yang perutnya memang tak bisa di ajak kompromi melahap habis semua makanan itu. "Apa dia memang tak pernah berpengaruh dengan makanan beracun?" Tanya Hangeng tak percaya. Bahkan Yesung yang sama sekali tak mengerti dengan dunia nyata mendorong piringnya menjauh.

"Kenapa menatapiku seperti itu? Ini enak! Jika kalian tak mau boleh berikan padaku!" ucap eunhyuk penuh semangat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi semua orang kecuali donghae dan leeteuk memberikan makanan mereka pada si rakus yang bisa menampung segalanya di antara mereka. Siwon bahkan sudah keracunan beberapa hari yang lalu saat mencoba makanan tersebut. Dia tak mau ambil masalah untuk keracunan yang kedua kalinya.

"Dimana ia akan meletakkan semua makanan itu?" Tanya kangin tak percaya menatap nafsu makan eunhyuk yang di atas normal. "Tentu saja ke dalam perutnya" jawab hangeng singkat. "Maksudku di bagian mana? Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan pemakamannya segera" kangin beranjak dari kursinya dan berusaha menyiapkan hatinya. Mungkin dia telah gila. Entah sejak kapan dia berubah melankolis seperti barusan.

Kibum menghela nafas, ia juga tak mau mati konyol karena makanan tak jelas bentuknya tersebut. Apakah ia harus menjadi seorang melankolis juga. Dengan mengatakan, "Hyukjae hyung, aku mencintaimu , maafkan kesalahanku selama ini dan pikiran kotorku tentang dirimu. Rest in Peace, my hyperaktif brother". Mungkin Iblis pun harus bersedia tertawa jika seorang Kim kibum menjadi seperti itu. Gengsi Phlagmetisnya sangat mengizinkannya untuk tak mengatakan kata-kata nista –menurutnya-tersebut.

"Tch!" decih kibum. "Ada yang tertarik makan di luar?" tanyanya selanjutnya dengan senyuman manis di wajah tamppannya. What the – sejak kapan anak ini mengubah ekspresinya lagi? Apa dia menderita schizohrenia atau alter ego? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya tak begitu, dia sadar dengan segalanya yang terjadi.

Kangin menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik. Matanya berbinar menatap sosok bocah yang baru saja mengucapkan kata sakral yang amat ia harapkan sejak tadi. Sementara hangeng dan Siwon tersenyum lega. Sang penyelamat telah datang—mungkin inilah yang ada di pikiran mereka. Yesung bahkan tertawa senang. "Sungie lapar!" ucap namja manis terkesan kekanak-kanakan itu riang. Sepertinya rasa laparnya membuat dia tak bisa masuk dalam dunia kesendiriannya.

"ANDWAE!" teriak leeteuk tiba-tiba, menghentikan langkah riang para namja yang sedang menemukan pencerahan. Sementara eunhyuk yang baru selesai dengan adegan makannya. Ikut nimbrung karena merasa masih lapar. Ternyata benar pertanyaan kangin tadi 'dimana dia meletakkan makanannya'. "Uang kita sungguh menipis" sambungnya yang membuat wajah ceria menjadi kembali suram.

Donghae mengiyakan. Tak ada yang salah dengan pernyataan leeteuk tadi. Mereka sungguhan jatuh miskin karena uang karungan mereka telah menipis akibat pemborosan yang dilakukan mereka selama berhari-hari. "OMONA~ KAU PELIT SEKALI LEETEUK!" pekik kangin frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Pelit" Yesung mengikuti perkataan kangin sambil menerawang kosong. Apakah leeteuk boleh mengumpat. Hah… Tahan Leeteuk! Kau mau Yesung polos harus mengikuti kata-kata kotormu?

"Tidak masalah, kita bisa ambil lagi!" ujar Hangeng yang sepertinya mendapat bisikan lagi. Benarkah kali ini bisikan? Tidak mungkin dia mendapat bisikan untuk melakukan kejahatan kan? Ya… sudah anggap saja itu pikirannya sendiri dengan kedok dibalik 'bisikanNya'

Eunhyuk dan Siwon mengangguk setuju. Memasang wajah memelas mereka dibantu oleh Yesung tentunya. "Ambil suara!" ujar kibum santai. "Aku makan di luar" dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku ikut" seru Kangin, Eunhyuk, Siwon berbarengan. Yesung diangkat paksa tangannya oleh Kangin. "Lima lawan dua, kurasa kau tahu artinya hyung" cengir Kangin senang.

"Apa boleh buat hyung!" sahut donghae, menaikkan bahunya.

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang anak tengah menatap nanar layar laptopnya yang gelap. Amat gelap. Rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan laptopnya itu segera dan menginjak-injaknya dengan cara yang amat tak berkelaptopan. Demi semua pecinta laptop di dunia ini, demi semua hacker yang begitu memuji kejeniusan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Mengapa hacker muda itu tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan laptop yang lowbat.

"Hiks T.T…" suara isakkan terdengar dari bibir tebal merahnya. Hampir saja buliran bening indah itu jatuh dari pelupuk obsidian cantiknya. Tapi ayolah… dimana ia harus meletakkan gengsinya? Cho kyuhyun menangis hanya karena laptopnya lowbat? Cho kyuhyun merengek karena dia tak bisa menemukan dimana orang tuanya? Oh… Tuhannya para programer di dunia, kuatkanlah bocah kecil kita ini.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Air matanya tadi sempat menetes tak nampak rimbanya lagi hohohohohoho…. Dia sungguh anak yang tegar rupanya. Hidup luntang-lantung di jalan. Eh… wait! MWO? Luntang-lantung? Apa anak yang berkeliaran di jalan dengan membawa jutaan won di dalam tasnya termasuk anak yang hidup luntang-lantung? Dia tidur di hotel mewah, makan di restaurant prancis, dan mandi di sauna setiap harinya di katakan luntang lantung? Dewa para anak jalanan pasti sudah gila memasukkan dia dalam daftar anak jalanan.

Kyuhyun mendengus, dia melirik uang dalam tasnya. "Sialan!" umpatnya. Mengapa ia sangat mengharapkan keberadaan uang sangat penting sekarang. Uangnya hanya tinggal beberapa ribu won lagi. Itu artinya, ia sungguh akan dimasukkan dalam daftar anak jalanan kalau tak menemukan keluarganya segera.

Tapi sudahlah, ia tak bisa meneruskan petualangannya berputar-putar di Seoul dengan perut kosong. Ayo melanjutkan ritual! Makan pagi yang menyenangkan dan lupakan kegalauan tentang dewa para anak jalanan!

"KYUHYUN!" teriak seseorang. Apa itu dewa anak jalanan yang sedang memanggilnya? Kyuhyun menorehkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Dan ia menemukan seseorang yang lebih buruk dari itu. "Hyung?" kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok Eunhyuk yang berlari dengan begitu ceria menerjangnya. Apa cho kyuhyun yang pintar mulai berhalusinasi? Tapi jika ia berhalusinasi dia lebih berharap mengimajinasikan leeteuk, sungmin, siwon atau patner-in-crimenya saja yang sedang berlari menerjangnya.

GREEBB…..

Pelukan hangat yang begitu di rindukan kyuhyun membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sedang tak berhalusinasi. "Eunhyuk hyung?" kyuhyun masih memastikan.

"Nee~ dia memang si monyet hyperaktif bocah evil!" cengir kangin mengacak surai kecoklatan kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk melepas dekapannya. Di lemparnya deathglare mematikan untuk kangin. "Tidak mengerikan!" kangin mencoba menggoda eunhyuk lagi.

"Berhentilah memasang tampang begitu nyukkie. Kau terlihat amat manis" celutuk donghae yang tambah membuat eunhyuk melipat wajahnya kesal. Mereka semua tertawa.

Mata kyuhyun berbinar senang saat mendapati sosok-sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Apalagi saat obsidiannya mendapati sosok Choi siwon yang tengah melempar senyum jokernya. "HYUNG!" pekik kyuhyun senang dan melompat ke pelukan siwon. Siwon hanya terkekeh.

Kibum tersenyum miris—untuk kesekian kalinya bahwa ia seolah di lupakan. Ia menunduk, rasanya sebuah keirian sedang menerjang hati rumitnya. Dia menggenggam tangannya. "Menjijikkan" umpatnya mulai meraih sesuatu dalam saku celananya.

"Kibummie~" suara kyuhyun yang ceria membuatnya mendongak. Namja yang seusia dengannya itu langsung menerjang tubuhnya. Membuat senyum kepuasan menggantikan ekspresi stoicknya yang dingin. Kembali ia melepaskan benda –pisau cutter di sakunya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan. Seringgaian terukir di wajah mereka berdua. Mata mereka beralih menatap satu per satu hyungdeul mereka. "Kekekekeke" kekehan mereka membuat semuanya merinding seketika. Siwon segera menarik tubuh kyuhyun dan kangin menarik tubuh Kibum memisahkan dua sahabat itu sebelum menjadi masalah buat mereka. Tidak akan ada yang berakhir baik saat kibum menemukan patner-in-crimenya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan orang tuamu?" tanya Kibum memulai percakapannya pada Kyuhyun setelah mereka menyelesaikan ritual makan mereka. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kibum melirik pada laptop kyuhyun yang tertutup, sepertinya ia tahu apa sumber masalah sekarang.

Kibum tersenyum, di acaknya rambut kyuhyun. "Aku akan membantumu kyu"

"Jinjja?" tanya kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Kibum mengangguk, "Kau mempertanyakan patnermu ini kyu?"

Kyuhyun menyeringgai, "Tapi bantu aku satu hal" ujar kibum yang sama menyeringgainya.

Kibum berbisik di telinga kyuhyun, sepertinya sosok-sosok yang lain yang tengah kekenyangan tak menyadari rencana dua orang yang berotak paling kriminal diantara mereka. "Wah.. kau jahat kibummie" seringgai kibum lebih lebar.

"Kau yang sama jahatnya jika mengiyakan"

"Kalau begitu aku setuju. Aku tak mau kalah darimu" cengir kyuhyun senang.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk memperhatikan kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Mereka sedang berada di kediaman kibum yang menjadi rumah mereka semua. Tangan kangin masih sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja agar Yesung tak kembali melamun lagi. Mereka agak risau juga dengan kondisi Yesung yang terus menggumamkan kata 'eomma'. Membuat rasa sakit tak bisa di hindarkan dari hati mereka.

"Bagaimana Kyunnie?" tanya Donghae duduk di samping kiri kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya ini bukan bidangku hyung, ini sulit. Aku sedang melacak keberadaan Heechul hyung. Kurasa dia yang paling ahli soal beginian" cerocos kyuhyun, dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah di cerna orang.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Hangeng sambil menunduk saat Kibum masih terus menatapnya tajam. Siwon duduk di samping Hangeng. "Kau kenapa hyung? Kau menggigil, apa dingin?" namja tampan itu agak risau juga dengan keadaan hangeng. Sepertinya dia tak mengtahui bahwa bocah kriminal mereka yang menyebabkan hal tersebut.

"Sstt…." Kibum meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Memberi isyarat agar Hangeng menutup mulutnya. "YUPPI…. AKU MENEMUKANNYA!" Pekik kyuhyun yang membuat kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada hangeng.

"Yeoboseo… Heechul hyung!" ujar kyuhyun memulai percakapannya lewat laptop.

"Nugu?" respon heechul sepertinya tak sesuai keinginan kyuhyun.

"Yak! Nenek lampir! Ini aku!"

"YAK! EPIL! APA MAKSUDMU EOH?" Jerit heechul kesal. Sepertinya heechul cukup tahu siapa orang yang sedang menghubunginya. Bocah kurang ajar yg selalu membuatnya terbiasa mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor.

"Aish,, suaramu sangat memekakkan Hyung" sungut donghae yang membuat heechul terkekeh. "Mianhe Hae—ya! Kalian semua berkumpul eoh?"

"Anniya… hanya beberapa" jawab Leeteuk.

"Langsung to the point saja lah hyung" sambung kibum dingin.

"Ahh~ aku sangat merindukanmu bocah es!" cerocos Heechul. "Gwechana?"

"Aku tidak di rindukan hyung?" celutuk eunhyuk dan kyuhyun bersamaan.

"TIDAK!" singkat dan menyakitkan tentunya.

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti. "Kami ingin memintamu mencarikan keluarganya Yesung!" ujar leeteuk langsung ke topik yang sebenarnya. "Baiklah…. Arraso chagi. Sabar eoh! Ngomong-ngomong aku akan dibayar berapa?"

Hening….

"Kau mau berapa?"

"Tiga ratus juta saja" jawab heechul tanpa dosa.

Hening….

"KEMARI KAU HYUNG! KUBUNUH KAU!" pekik Siwon. Bahkan siwon pun emosi sekarang.

Heechul terkekeh, "Tenanglah siwonnie…. Tapi aku akan buat jadi gratis, asalkan…."

"APA? CEPAT KATAKAN" teriak Donghae sangar. Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pundak donghae.

"Kibum yang meminta" seluruh wajah menjadi horror mendadak. Kibum…. Meminta? Namja yang dingin itu meminta untuk Yesung yang selalu ia kutuk karena menganggu tidurnya?

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "KAU MEMANG MAU MINTA UANG KAN? DASAR NENEK SIHIR!" Umpat eunhyuk tak tahan.

Demi apapun ia sungguh mengutuk nenek sihir berwajah cantik yang selalu ingin ia puja, jika namja itu yeoja dan satu lagi tak bermulut kasar dan licik. Kibum tersenyum saat kyuhyun menatapnya memelas. Kibum menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah!"

Hening,…..

"Hyung, tolong bantu kami" hingga kibum bersuara.

Hening…..

Tek...

Tek…

"Itu sungguh kau bummie?" tanya heechul tak percaya dari nada suaranya.

"Itu aku.,.," jawab kibum singkat.

"Baiklah!" heechul terdengar ceria. "Berikan aku nomor ponsel yang bisa di hubungi"

Leeteuk memberikan nomor ponselnya. Dia memang khusus membeli dua ponsel, satu di pegangnya dan satu lagi di pegang kibum. Ayolah… dia sangat cemas dengan kebiasaan kibum di luar tengah malam. Ia akan tenang jika ia bisa tahu keberadaan kibum dengan alat komunikasi itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, karena kami mau mencari rumah kyu" ujar kyuhyun merangkul kibum. "Apa tidak apa-apa berdua saja? Donghae, temani mereka" pinta leeteuk.

Donghae mengangguk, meski ia agak ragu. Dia juga termasuk orang yang selalu menjadi korban kriminal kedua bocah setan tersebut. Tapi biarlah, donghae kan terlalu baik untuk menolak. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin mengajak eunhyuk. Hmff… sebaiknya tidak usah, karena eunhyuk akan membuatnya lebih kerepotan lagi.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ini dimana?" tanya donghae sambil berdecak penuh kekaguman melihat ke sekililingnya. Kawasan rumah elit yang sungguh membuatnya tercengang. Rumah disini luar biasa mewah dan besar. Dia kemudian menatap horor pada kyuhyun. Tak ia sangka bocah evil itu adalah anak orang kaya. Dia cukup terkejut dengan kibum yang sama kayanya namun tak punya keluarga. Tapi ia harus terkejut lagi dengan kesempurnaan kehidupan kyuhyun.

"Aku ingat bummie, di sini benar rumahku. Kenapa aku tak teringat untuk mengobrak-abrik data mid building ya?"

Kibum terkekeh, "Anggap saja aku berguna karena mengingatkanmu! Ayo kita cari rumah keluargamu" ujar kibum menarik tangan kyuhyun ceria.

Mereka pun tiba di depan rumah besar. "Ini rumahku! Tak salah lagi!" pekik kyuhyun girang.

Kyuhyun menekan bel pintu. "Eomma…. Appa…." Teriaknya riang membuat senyum maklum terkembang di bibir donghae pada kibum. Kibum hanya memutar matanya bosan. Membuat donghae mendecih dengan tingkah anak yang tak jelas mau apa sebenarnya. Kenapa anak ini hanya baik di depan seorang Cho kyuhyun sang patner-in-crime nya?

Seorang yeoja tua keluar dari pintu pagar tersebut. Membuat senyum diwajah kyuhyun memudar. Dia kenal yeoja tersebut. Yeoja yang merupakan tetangganya, yang tinggal di rumah sebelah. "Kau….?" Suara yeoja tersebut seolah tercekat. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok kyuhyun yang mungkin sudah tumbuh besar.

"Ahjumma…. Appa, eomma dan ahra noona mana?" tanyanya melirik yeoja tua tersebut. Ia memang tak terlalu akrab dengan sosok keriput berpakaian megah yang terlihat nyetrik. Ia terlalu sering mengerjai yeoja itu dulu.

Seketika itu juga, sosok tersebut memeluk kyuhyun erat. "Kau masih hidup nak! Kau masih hidup" raung yeoja tersebut memeluk tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Kibum dan donghae berpandangan bingung. Masih hidup? Apa dia sudah mati? Apa kyuhyun yang selama ini bersama mereka sebenarnya hantu?

%ika. Zordick%

"Yeoboseo…. Ini kau hyung?" suara heechul menggema dari smartphone leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum, di peluknya tubuh Yesung. Akhirnya namja ini akan menemukan orang tuanya.

"Nee~ ini aku chullie" sambut leeteuk. Kangin dan eunhyuk mengangguk senang. Tapi jujur ada rasa tak menyenangkan di hati Hangeng, sepertinya ia mendapat bisikan kali ini. Tapi sepertinya ia lebih baik mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu seluruh manusia di ruangan ini akan menemukan kenyataan sebentar lagi.

"Hyung~ aku sudah menemukan orang Yesung, namun apa kau yakin akan mempertemukan mereka?" suara heechul terdengar ragu.

"Maksudmu chullie?"

"Anniyoo… hyung! Apa kibummieku ada di sana?"

"Dia tak ada!" pekik Siwon yang merasa Heechul seperti memperlambat sesuatu.

Heechul berdecih, "Berhati-hatilah dengan Kibum, kalian semua! Aku serius mengatakannya kali ini. Aku sungguh tertarik dengan masa lalu anak itu. Dan kalian tahu kejutan apa yang kutemui?"

Hening…. Tidak ada yang mengerti maksud seorang Kim Heechul di seberang line sana. "Masa lalunya tidak ada. Seolah menghilang dan tak ada seorang pun terdeteksi mengenalinya."

"Aku tahu itu" ujar Siwon tiba-tiba. "Bahkan aku mencari skrip datanya di mid building, namun tak ada"

Heechul terkekeh. "Bukankah dia amat menarik, aku sangat penasaran dengannya. Dan mengenai Yesung. Terserah kalian ingin menemui ibunya atau tidak. Aku kirim alamatnya melalui sms"

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, mendengar keluarganya tak tinggal di tempat itu lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kemana ia harus mencari jejak keluarga Cho lagi? Sebenarnya dia yang menghilang atau keluarganya yang seolah menghindari kehadirannya. Tak ia pungkiri kekecewaan terbesit di hatinya yang masih terbilang polos. Ia masih anak-anak. Usianya di dunia bebas untuk mengenal dunia hanya sepuluh tahun dan tiga tahu ia jalani di mid building.

"Kau sungguh sudah besar Cho!" kata ahjumma tersebut. "Rindu sekali padamu karena sudah tiga tahun aku tak melihatmu"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Mwoya? 3 tahun ahjumma"

"Nee,,, kau sudah menghilang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Tuan Cho kecil. Berarti sekarang usiamu tiga belas tahun kan?"

JLEEEBB…. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk dada kyuhyun. Dia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan usianya yang diluar pikirannya. Ia mengira ia masih delapan bulan di dalam mid building. Tiga tahun? Berarti tiga kali seharusnya keluarganya mengunjunginya, namun? Dia masih dalam realita bahwa satu tahun pun belum lewat. Apa keluarganya tak menginginkannya atau mid building mempersulit mereka untuk menemui dirinya.

"Kyunnie~" donghae menepuk bahu kyuhyun pelan. Mencoba memberi kekuatan.

"Lalu dimana keluargaku sekarang ahjumma?" suara kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Ahjumma tersebut tersenyum. "Aku punya nomor Ahra" jawab sang ahjumma membuat kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Kibum mengeluarkan ponsel yang ternyata berguna. Tapi tetap hanya mengganggu untuknya.

"Ahjumma pulang dulu eoh, ahjussimu pasti marah kalau ahjumma terlambat. Annyoung kyunnie~" yeoja paruh baya itu pergi. Kibum menatap kyuhyun yang masih menunggu jawaban dari line seberang. "Aku akan segera pulang bummie! Segera!" pekiknya saat mendengar sahutan lembut milik noonanya.

"Yeoboseo…. Nugune?"

"Noona…"

%ika. Zordick%

Masih berpikir dengan keras. Antara membawa Yesung atau tidak. Ada sedikit rasa cemas di dada leeteuk. Ia pun tak tahu darimana datangnya. Heechul mengapa membuatnya kebingung dengan kata-kata yang penuh dengan misteri. Kenapa dia harus berpikir kembali untuk membawa Yesung pulang kerumah orang tuanya.

Leeteuk menatap mata berbinar Yesung yang kini terlihat antusias saat Siwon bertanya "Apa Sungie hyung mau pulang dan bertemua eomma?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Eomma…." Dia memberi respon dan itu membuat leeteuk merasa senang. Ini termasuk kemajuan yang baik mengingat Yesung sangat susah merespon orang lain tanpa di ulang berkali-kali.

"Apa kau sungguh ingin bertemu eommamu Yesung?" leeteuk membingkai wajah Yesung. Yesung mengangguk cepat. Kangin menepuk bahu Yesung. "Mungkin heechul Cuma mau menakuti kita saja hyung. Kau tahu dia sama jahilnya dengan duo kriminal kita kan"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, membantu memberi keyakinan pada leeteuk. "Dia sering mengataiku, kurasa dia bukan orang yang baik" ujar Eunhyuk yang di sambung tawa Siwon.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

Kangin langsung menggendong tubuh Yesung di punggungnya. "Kau tak ikut Hangeng?" tanya Leeteuk melihat Hangeng yang masih melamun di tempatnya. "Anniyo hyung, kalian pergilah! Aku akan menunggu kepulangan kalian di sini"

"Baiklah"

%ika. Zordick%

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, noona. Aku kyuhyun, namsaengmu yang paling tampan!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari sana. Rasanya kyuhyun ingin bersorak, noonanya itu pasti tengah menangis terharu sekarang karena merindukannya. "Noona, appa dan eomma mana! Aku juga ingin bicara dengan mereka. Beritahu kalian di mana sekarang. Aku akan kesana" kyuhyun semakin menggebu-gebu. Rasa rindu yang amat besar membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Kau sungguh cho kyuhyun?"

"Nee~ masa noona tidak percaya?"

"Mianhe… tapi Cho Kyuhyun telah mati dengan membawa aib yang telah ia tinggalkan" PRANGGG…. Hati kyuhyun terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Tubuhnya terjatuh lemas. Untung donghae dan kibum sigap menangkapnya. Kibum dan donghae juga mendengar pernyataan menyakitkan hati tadi. Mereka mengerti bagaimana rasanya, meski mungkin tak terlalu sakit hati. Donghae memang yatim piatu sementara kibum—entahlah.

"Noona~" gumaman lirih tak percaya terdengar memilukan dari bibir merah kyuhyun.

"DIA SUDAH MATI MEMBAWA SEMUA AIB TERSEBUT! JIKA DIA PUNYA RASA KEMANUSIAAN SEBAIKNYA DIA TAK KEMBALI DAN MEMBUNUH DIRINYA SENDIRI" bukankah kata-kata itu terlalu biadab untuk di ucapkan. Kini cho yang tegar harus menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Appa masuk penjara karena dirimu Kyuhyun—ssi! Dia di tuduh korupsi dengan uang melimpah hasil curianmu! Kau senang sekarang? Eomma jatuh sakit karena keluarga kami jatuh miskin! Sedangkan aku? Kau tahu, apa yang di lakukan si putri sulung keluarga Cho yang terhormat? Dia tulang punggung keluarga sekarang!"

"Noona~ aku akan mengembalikan semuanya. Aku bisa bantu kau mencari uang. Akku…." Suara kyuhyun terdengar bergetar.

"Dengan uang haram? Tidak kyuhyun—ssi! Lalu kau mengkambing hitamkan siapa selanjutnya? Aku atau eomma? Brengsek! Sebaiknya kau mati dan menebus semuanya!" pekik Ahra dari seberang line.

%ika. Zordick%

Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu rumah sederhana. Rumah yang alamatnya persis dengan alamat yang di berikan kim heechul. Mereka juga sangat yakin ini adalah rumah keluarga Kim. Rumah keluarga Yesung. Keluarga yang terkenal dengan penyanyi Tradisional korea tersebut. Sekarang leeteuk dan lainnya mengerti mengapa Yesung begitu berbakat soal musik di tengah kekurangannya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat eunhyuk bingung. Mengapa keluarga yang terkenal dan hebat ini tinggal dirumah yang begitu sederhana. Sungguh membingungkan. "Siapa?" terdengar suara seorang yeoja. Pintu tersebut pun terbuka, menunjukkan sosok yeoja separuh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan pakaian tradisional yang ia kenakan.

"Annyoungseyo, ahjumma" sapa Leeteuk ramah, diikuti oleh Siwon danEunhyuk.

Yeoja itu tersenyum sangat cantik. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu anak muda?"

"Eomma…." Suara merdu Yesung terdengar. Dia berusaha turun dari punggung kangin. Wajah yeoja itu langsung mengeras. Yesung memeluk tubuh itu. Menangis kebahagian. "Eomma… sungie rindu"

BRUAAGHH….. yeoja itu tanpa aba-apa mendorong tubuh Yesung keras. Hingga terjatuh ke tanah. "Aku tak mengenalimu! Orang GILA!" teriak yeoja itu seolah menyumpahi Yesung yang malah memeluk kaki sang eomma. "Eomma…. Sungie rindu!" yesung seolah tak mengerti bahwa dia baru saja di buang oleh yeoja yang amat ia cintai.

Leeteuk segera membantu Yesung berdiri. "Hyung! Itu eomma sungie…" ucap Yesung ceria.

Kangin dan siwon mematung. Eunhyuk mulai menangis. "DIAM ANAK BABO!" eomma Yesung membentak.

"HUWEEE~~ jangan bilang Yesung babo eomma!" pekik yesung mulai menangis layaknya anak kecil. Leeteuk memeluk Yesung erat. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang eomma memperlakukan anaknya seperti ini" ujar leeteuk sakratis.

"AKU TAK PUNYA ANAK SEPERTINYA!" Leeteuk terdiam. Rasa sakit ikut mencengkram hatinya. Tangisan Yesung makin keras. "Kita pulang sungie!"

GREEBB…..

Eunhyuk mencengkram tubuh yeoja paruh baya tersebut. "Kau…." Desisnya. Terlihat kemarahan di mata namja ceria yang kini memerah karena air mata.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun masih mematung mendengar penuturan seorang noonanya yang begitu baik. Bunuh diri? Apakah hal itu bisa membuatnya bersama keluarganya kembali. Kibum tiba-tiba mengambil smartphone di tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun tersentak kaget. "Siapa namamu? Cho Ahra?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Kenalkan aku orang yang lebih baik daripada kalian. Setidaknya aku merasa kyuhyun adalah adik yang baik dan manis" kibum mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan wajah datarnya. Donghae tak melarangnya, mungkin namja dingin itu lebih tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau… aku tertarik. Kau sama bejatnya dengan bocah bernama kyuhyun!"

Kibum diam sejenak. "TCH! Aku bisa keluarkan appamu dari penjara, tapi berikan adik yang tak kau akui ini padaku" ujar kibum santai membuat mata kyuhyun membulat terkejut. "Bummie" gumam kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan namja ini melindunginya. Donghae menenggelamkan wajah kyuhyun di pelukannnya. "Menangislah dan percaya pada kibum. Dia melakukan yang terbaik untukmu"

Kyuhyun patuh, dia menangis meraung di pundak donghae. Mengangguk di bahu itu, memberi isyarat bahwa ia percaya. Sangat percaya dengan sahabatnya. "AMBIL SAJA! TAPI PEGANG KATA-KATAMU UNTUK MENGEMBALIKAN APPAKU" sekali lagi hati kyuhyun seolah di hancurkan hingga menjadi serpihan. Dia sangat sakit hati. Rasanya rasa rindu yang tadi ia rasakan berganti dengan rasa benci yang meluap. Keluarganya baru saja menghianatinya dan ingin membunuhnya. Yaa… Cho Kyuhyun telah mati. Apa yang salah dengan hal tersebut?

%ika. Zordick%

"Brengsek!" teriak eunhyuk murka. "Yesung sangat mencintaimu dan ini balasan yang kau berikan atas penantiannya? Apa karena kekurangannya?" mata eunhyuk melotot menatap yeoja tersebut.

"Hyukkie… tenanglah" siwon mencoba menenangkan orang yang usianya sama dengannya tersebut. Ia juga marah. Ia juga tak bisa memaafkan yeoja yang membuang Yesung yang begitu berharap. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pikiran yeoja tersebut.

"Yesung…. Akan menjadi anak yang tak terduga suatu hari nanti. Dan anda akan menyesal karena membuangnya hari ini!" suara leeteuk masih begitu tenang. Meski ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Leeteuk membingkai wajah yesung. "Jangan menangis lagi! Kami keluargamu sungie! Aku hyungmu"

Yesung masih menangis, masih menyerukan eommanya. Kangin menggendong tubuh Yesung secara paksa. Membawanya pergi. Dan kini mereka mengerti satu hal, heechul berusaha melindungi namja itu dan hangeng tak ikut karena ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

%ika. Zordick%

Segerombolan namja memasuki ruang tengah rumah mereka –rumah untuk pulang. Masih dengan suara raungan memilukan Yesung mengiringi langkah mereka. Leeteuk dan siwon yang menunduk serta eunhyuk yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"Lho… kyu kau di sini, kau tak—" kata-kata siwon terpotong saat mendengar isyarat dari donghae. Ia mengerti bahwa kondisi kyuhyun mungkin tak jauh berbeda dari Yesung.

"AKU BENCI MEREKA HYUNG!" teriak kyuhyun berhambur di pelukan Leeteuk. Menangis meraung sama dengan kondisi Yesung. Mereka sungguh-sungguh masih anak-anak. Meski umur Yesung memang sudah dewasa.

"Sstt… kyu…." Kangin menurunkan tubuh Yesung ke dekapan Siwon. Dia mendekap namja yang paling sering ia lihat di penjara setelah heechul tentunya.

Donghae menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dengan air mata yang tak bisa di cegahnya lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Kibum diam, dia menunduk dalam. "Tenanglah bummie, tidak ada yang salah dengan langkahmu" leeteuk mengacak rambut kibum.

"Aku memang sudah mati hyung! Aku akan hidup kembali dengan hidup yang baru! Kau tak mau lagi mengharapkan mereka!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil duduk di samping kibum. "Gommawo bummie, sudah membeliku dengan ganti kebebasan Si tua bangka Cho itu" kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kibum balas tersenyum. "Brengsek seperti mereka pantas mati!"

Hangeng menggeleng, eunhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya setuju. "Mereka terlalu bahagia jika mereka Cuma mati" ujar hangeng.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Mereka lebih pantas untuk menyesal dan membunuh diri mereka sendiri suatu hari nanti. Kita bisa melakukannya. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Nee… hyungnim!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian tak merasa lapar" celutuk eunhyuk.

"Dimana ia meletakkan makanannya?" tanya kangin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku sudah bilang di perut!" sahut hangeng memutar bola matanya bosan. Mereka semua pun tertawa. Kecuali kibum dan Yesung. Yesung yang sedang tertidur karena lelah, sementara Kibum yang tersenyum kecil. "Ya… semuanya akan menyesal" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC

ChulWookShin Story: CHEAT

"My Sweety money! Anak setan! Pasti dia lagi"|"Hyung, kembalilah untukku"|"Apakah ini namanya Sahabat? Kenapa kau menipuku?"|"KOKI KITA KEMBALI!"|"Kita sahabat kan? Kalian takkan menghianatiku seperti yang di lakukannya kan?"|"Aku hanya ingin kau percaya wookie"|

Hah… gommawo bagi yang meriview…. Saranghaeyo….

Bagi SR… bertobatlah! Atau saya sungguh malas mengupdate cerita ini. Huft…. #manyun

Mian kalau mengecewakan,,, harap mengerti jika ini FF.

Balasan review:

Evilbunny: Gummawo…. Ini udah di lanjut, semoga memuaskan eoh…

Heenspiration : wah… jadi tersanjung. Makasih….

Key's Wife aka f-three : hmmf… masih gelaaappp….

KiaHyora : Mwo? Tapi udah perjanjian kibum milik ika! #ditendang

Zaky UzuMo : kyu: Mwo? Siapa yang bilang aku mati?

Cassie willyam : aduh jangan! Ini tidak boleh di tiru! Arraso?

mitade13 : mereka masih sahabatan kok… buat yaoi masih di pertimbangkan! Bwahahahahaha….

kyufitri : noh… kyu semua!

Evil Thieves: belum tau, liat respon pembaca aja dulu

Ethica. cLouds : Yesung akan berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu, dia akan lebih baik setelah cerita bagian kibum selesai.

RistaMbum : merinding yang bagian mana?

Lalalala : never mind, asalkan ingat review buat chap selanjutnya..

Snowonest: ini secepat yang saya bisa… maaf…!

Melly: Fighting juga buat review nee~

Lick Me 9 : Oke…. Asalkan reviewnya di panjangin :P

Cloud'yeppa : Hmff… itu rahasia…. Tapi kayaknya bakal ngumpul dah..

Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie : hahahahahaha…. Tapi Kihyuk ika jangan lupa eoh! Janji tuh! Bwahahahaha….

Riani-chan000 : aduh! Killua itu oppanya ika lho…. Kekekeke… marga kami sama kan? Zordick!

Raihan : Eunhyuk masuk penjara karena dia gak bisa nahan emosinya yang sering meledak sehingga nyakitin orang di sekitarnya tanpa ia sadari.


	6. ChulWookShin Story: CHEAT

**God Cheater**

**Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2**

**Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**

**Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime**

%ika. Zordick%

**Ahh~ baiklah… tidak banyak cincong lagi. Saya akan melanjutkannya. Huft~ selamat menikmati eoh… dan harap jangan lupa untuk review okee…. **

**.**

**.**

**JiSi ::GC::**

ChulWookShin Story: CHEAT

Suara siulan burung terdengar merdu di telinga para penghuni rumah bak istana abad XIX yang tampak terbengkalai di luar namun mewah di dalam. Seluruh manusia yang meramaikan kediaman yang mereka sebut sebagai 'rumah' setelah beberapa diantara mereka di campakkan oleh keluarga sedarah mereka, namun ada juga yang memang tidak punya atau melenyapkan seluruh keluarganya masih tertidur lelap di ranjang empuk mereka.

Tapi ayolah~ tidak untuk dua namja yang tengah sibuk dengan percobaan illegal mereka di dapur nista yang telah terbakar beberapa kali. DUUAARRR… itu ledakan pertama di pagi ini yang sukses membuat seluruh penghuni yang tengah berpetualang di alam mimpi mereka terbangun dengan tidak elit.

"Suara apa itu?" pekik Siwon dan hanya di sambut gumaman dari kangin yang tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Palingan dari dapur karena ulah Hae dan teuki hyung" jawabnya malas dan kembali merebahkan dirinya. Dia sangat lelah karena dua namja yang paling imut—maksudnya paling mengerikan yang pernah ia kenal membuat ulah hingga mereka tak bisa tidur tepat waktu. Baiklah! Jangan lupa dengan namja remaja hyperaktif yang ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Ohh~" ujar Siwon kemudian menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia segera merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan berlari membuka gorden dan jendela kamar yang tengah ia huni beberapa bulan ini.

Dia menghirup udara pagi yang terbilang segar karena tempat mereka yang cukup terpencil di tengah halaman bak hutan kecil. "Terima kasih Tuhan atas nikmat yang kau berikan dan hidup di pagi indah ini" dia mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Di pejamkannya matanya dan kembali berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Kangin memilih membenamkan diri dalam selimut tebalnya. Dahulu ia merasakan satu sel dengan namja berjulukan 'sang lucifer' dan sekarang ia satu kamar dengan 'anak Tuhan'. Hah… bukankah takdir sedang mempermainkannya?

Beralih ke kamar lain~~

DUAAARRR!

Ledakan ke dua terdengar, seiring dengan lenguhan dari bibir namja berkebangsaan China yang terbilang memiliki wajah polos. Dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Mengeluarkan senyuman termanis menyambut dunia. Dia tidak akan berdoa dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Dia seorang ATHEIS.

"Selamat pagi!" ucapnya ceria entah pada siapa "Leeteuk hyung sepertinya membuat kekacauan lagi. Mian~ kau tidak marah kan? Hmm~ gommawo! Aku akan sampaikan pada mereka"

Apakah dia GILA? Atau MENGIGAU? Dia berbicara pada siapa? Tidak ada seorangpun di dalam kamar ini kecuali dirinya sendiri kan?

Apa kalian tidak melihatnya? Sosok yang sedang di ajak bicara oleh sang indigo? Huweee~ sepertinya tubuh harus rela merinding. Seorang atheis yang paling banyak mengetahui rahasia Tuhan ini sepertinya tak terlalu peduli dan dia dengan sangat baik menjalani harinya. Dia juga tak terlalu bermasalah di katai selalu mengigau. Meski ia melihat dan mendengar serta merasakan hal-hal lain yang tak bisa dilihat, di dengar ataupun dirasakan oleh orang normal.

Beralih ke kamar sebelahnya~

"Eungh~~ Teuki hyung pasti membuat masalah lagi" racau eunhyuk menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Kyuhyun terlonjak saat DUUAARR… ledakan ketiga terdengar ditambah dengan suara tangis Yesung yang mengimbangi lagu Karl Mayer. "Aish… kumohon! Hentikan suara itu!" teriak Kyuhyun. Diliriknya kibum yang tertidur dengan damainya di sampingnya. 'Bagaimana mungkin anak ini mampu tidur dengan begitu damai?' batinnya

Dia menyusuri telinga kibum, pantas saja ternyata bocah yang seusia dengannya itu sudah menutup telinganya dengan earphone. "Kenapa aku tak melakukannya juga ya?" gumam kyuhyun menyesal. Di poutkannya bibirnya imut dan dengan cepat di tutupnya telinganya. Ia tak mau mengalami gejala pusing dan mual setelah mendengar suara berfrekuensi tinggi dari Yesungkan?

"Yak… Bummie! Bangun!" kyuhyun menjerit setelah membuka earphone kibum. "ARRGG… suara apa ini?" teriak kibum menutup telinganya.

"Berawal dari kerusuhan dan ledakan kecil di dapur" sahut Kangin yang entah sejak kapan nongol di depan kamar Kibum dan kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mematikan TV yang mereka gunakan bermain game semalaman suntuk. "Ayo kita keluar! Aku lapar!" ajak eunhyuk yang dilakukan oleh dua bocah yang sama keadaan keroncongannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Sesampainya mereka di meja makan panjang dengan banyak kursi, sudah terlihat Hangeng yang sedang menenangkan sang autis yang memang semakin buruk kondisinya sejak di campakkan oleh orang tuanya beberapa minggu yang lalu bersama Siwon. "Ssstt… uljima Yesung hyung! Tuhan punya rahasia lain di balik ini" ceramahnya yang entah kenapa membuat Yesung tak mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang merusak gendang telinga lagi.

Hangeng menatap Siwon dengan tatapan menusuk. Bagaimana pun mereka orang yang bertolak belakang kan? "Berhentilah berceramah Siwon—ah, telingaku panas!" Hangeng akhirnya tak sadar mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Cukuplah dia mendengar bisikkan dari SESUATU, cukuplah dia mendengar rengekkan dari MAHKLUK ENTAH APA dan cukuplah dia mendengar ledakan di pagi hari untuk membangunkan tidurnya. Ayolah Choi Siwon jangan tambahi beban pria sensitive di dekat mu ini dengan ocehan ceramah yang jelas ia anggap omong kosong.

"Pagi…" ucap eunhyuk ceria kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang biasa ia duduki.

Kibum dan kyuhyun duduk berhadapan. "Pagi.." sapa kyuhyun dengan muka di tekuk. Dia bahkan belum tidur lama dan dibangunkan dengan cara yang amat biadap—menurutnya. "Hmm" gumam Kibum dan memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dan kembali… TIDUR.

Kangin berjalan di belakang mereka. "YO! PAGI!" sapanya. Di liriknya Yesung yang masih terisak-isak sesekali menggumamkan kata "Eomma" dengan lirih. Dia sungguh amat kasihan dengan namja berperawakan tampan sekaligus manis tersebut.

"MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP!" teriak dua orang yang menjadi biang kerok masalah keributan di tiap pagi indah mereka. Keluar dari pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang makan. Mungkin sedikit berbeda karena orang yang keluar dari dapur biasanya memakai celemek namun kedua orang ini memakai err—jas hujan. "Menu hari ini adalah Sup Kambing dan Kimchi!" seru Donghae—pelaku keributan selain leeteuk ceria. Di hidangkannya sebuah panci besar di tengah meja dan beberapa mangkok kimchi di depan sosok manusia masing-masing.

"Hae… dia juga mau" ujar Hangeng menunjuk kursi kosong di sampingnya dengan pandangan mata polos dan senyum terkembang.

Donghae menoleh, "Benarkah? i..ini.." senyuman indahnya langsung buyar tergantikan tatapan horror dengan wajah pucat. "Tidak ada siapapun di sana gege!" pekik donghae.

"Eh…. Oh.. maaf…" Hangeng tampak kebingungan, dia kemudian membungkuk kikuk pada SESUATU di sampingnya yang tak terlihat keberadaannya. Sejurus kemudian, donghae berlari dan memeluk tubuh Kangin. "Hii~ Hantu hyung.. hii~" racau donghae dengan tubuh gemetar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Sama hantu saja takut! Mana tahu hantunya cakep kan lumayan lho Hyung~" celutuk kyuhyun membuat tampang donghae semakin horror.

"Kyu, tadi ada yang mengatakan padaku untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu 'Tolong jaga Kibum untuknya' begitu pesannya." Ucap Hangeng innocent yang membuat kyuhyun memucat. "Hii~ hantu itu cemburu padaku karena dekat dengan kibum. Dia pasti menghantuiku! Hantu itu suka kibum!" racau kyuhyun tak karuan berlari memeluk Siwon.

"Berhentilah memberitahu pada mereka apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar Hangeng! Mereka akan ketakutan! Sudah makan makanan kalian!" nasihat leeteuk yang sepertinya tak di dengarkan eunhyuk karena dia makan terlebih dahulu. Donghae dan kyuhyun mengangguk, mereka duduk di kursi mereka. "Berdoa dimulai!" pimpin Siwon yang sebenarnya berisi doa agar mereka selamat setelah memakan makanan mengerikan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Oh ya~ geng! Kau tahu nama hantu itu?" Tanya leeteuk sedikit penasaran siapa hantu yang mengidolakan si anak misterius tanpa masa lalu yang jelas itu.

Hangeng menatap leeteuk. "Lupakanlah! Itu tidak penting, dia hanya membual" sahut kibum enteng kemudian membuka tutup panci di hadapannya. Hangeng menunduk, sepertinya ia mendapatkan kode jika mengatakan nama seseorang akan masuk dalam daftar terlarang seorang kim kibum.

Demi Capricorn yang katanya dilambangkan dengan kambing dan zodiaknya si ika. Demi dewa air yang entah kenapa terasa mengerikan. "HOOOEEEKKSS…" kyuhyun, kangin, dan hangeng sontak berdiri dan melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siwon tersenyum miris. "Oh… Tuhan apa salah kambing ini hingga begitu mengenaskan?" pekik Siwon melankolis. "Ini ENAK!" pekik Eunhyuk yang dib alas tatapan tak percaya dari kibum.

Bolehkan kita diskripsikan sup kambing yang sedang di maksudkan oleh mahluk hidup yang mengelilingi meja makan ini? Kepala kambing utuh yang di siram dengan air dan asap mengepul di permukaannya. Bukankah sangat mengerikan? Inilah masakan khas penjahat mid building. Tak berprikekambingan!

"Ayo makan diluar!" sahut kyuhyun akhirnya setelah menyelasaikan acara muntah di kloset.

"Kita tak punya uang lagi kyu!" cegah leeteuk yang sangat tahu kas mereka habis. "Hyung! Kas kita habis sudah dari sebulan yang lalu, apa kau tak sadar?" ujar Siwon yang sepertinya mendengar ocehan leeteuk terus menerus soal kas yang sama sekali menjadi omong kosong.

"Eh.. kau benar! Kenapa kas kita seolah tak tersentuh?"

"Kita sudah punya sumber dana lain dan itu diberikan secara suka rela bukan di curi" jawab kyuhyun yakin. Dibalas sorakan gembira oleh yang lain. "Ayo kita makan!"

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang namja gempal mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya yang masih terbilang tidak mewah. Perusahaannya masih tergolong kecil jika mengingat sebesar apa perusahaan yang pernah ia kendalikan dulu sebelum terkurung di dalam mid building. Salahkan seorang bocah evil yang mengetahui nomor rekeningnya entah dari mana dan dengan pintarnya menghilangkan uang-uang itu secara ajaib. Sekarang ia tengah mengusahakan bagaimana agar bangkit dari kebangkrutannya dengan langkah baru.

Dia melotot meratapi layar computer di depan meja kerjanya. Nominal yang tertera di layar berlahan menjadi sedikit… makin sedikit…. Sedikit dan HABIS! "ANDWAE…. MY SWEETY MONEY!" teriaknya histeris, menjedotkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja kerjanya.

Dengan berurai air mata, di guncang-guncangnya layar LCD di hadapannya. "KEMANA UANGKU?" pekiknya menyayat hati. Dia seolah baru saja kehilangan istri dan anaknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Namja bertubuh gempal dengan wajah yang sedikit berperawakan jahat itu kehilangan imagenya karena tingkahnya yang bisa dikatakan OH GOD! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN SEORANG SHIN DONGHEE YANG LICIK BEGITU TERPUKUL DENGAN NOMINAL UANGNYA YANG KOSONG?

Sepertinya seorang buaya penipu kita telah di tipu oleh buaya yang jauh lebih besar. "AKU TAHU!" teriaknya seolah dapat ilham dari SESUATU yang selalu berbisik di telinga Hangeng atau yang di percaya oleh Siwon. "Ini pasti kerjaan si bocah EVIL itu!"

Ditempat si bocah EVIL…

"Hattchiii…" kyuhyun bersin. Siwon mengeriyit. "Apa kau masuk angin kyu?" tanyanya cemas mengecek suhu tubuh kyuhyun di tengah restaurant yang sedang mereka kunjungi untuk mengisi perut.

Kyuhyun menaikkan bahunya. "Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang sedang menyumpahi aku" sahutnya enteng dan sepertinya sangat tahu siapa yang sedang menyumpahinya. "Bummie~ nanti kita ke toko Game ya!" di rangkulnya bahu kibum yang berjalan di depannya.

"Tak masalah" jawab kibum. Toh… bukan uangnya yang akan di habiskan bocah yang hobi pemborosan ini.

Kembali ke tempat pengusaha bangkrut…..

"Maaf Tuan! Barang-barang anda harus kami sita"

Shindong menarik nafasnya agar emosinya terkendali. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik tubuh kyuhyun kemudian melemparkan tubuh mungil itu ke buaya-buaya besar.

Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah memancarkan kemarahan shindong keluar dari kantornya—kantor yang telah di sita tentunya, ke sebuah tempat yang ia yakini bisa menemukan mahluk pengacau hidupnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut pirang sebahu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya di hidung mancungnya. Di bolak baliknya kertas dihadapannya. "Mammamia!" sebuah kalimat ketidak percayaan terlontar dari bibir merah meronanya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, ia kesulitan mendapatkan informasi atas seseorang dan saat ia mendapatkannya ia merasakan rasa takut menjalari hatinya.

"Baby~ kau baik-baik saja?" seorang namja asing mengecup bibir yeoja cantik itu. Yeoja cantik itu memegang kepalanya. "Keluarlah, Gerry! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"As your wish baby!" ucap namja tampan berkebangsaan asing itu keluar dari ruangan dengan pencahayaan bisa terbilang minim. Hanya cahaya di meja itu saja yang terang hingga sang yeoja cantik bisa membaca dengan benar.

Yeoja cantik tersebut menatap foto bocah berusia 7 tahun di sebuah artikel tua. Artikel yang sudah ia cari tahu hanya ada satu yang memuatnya dan satu-satunya wartawan bahkan pencetak telah hilang bagai di telan bumi. "Ba..bagaimana bisa?" bibir merah itu bergetar. Baiklah tarik kembali ungkapan yang mengatakan dia yeoja. Namja cantik itu menarik rambutnya frustasi.

Drrtt…Drrt…

Namja cantik berambut pirang langsung menekan tombol jawab di ponselnya. "KIM HEECHUL! DIMANA CHO KYUHYUN TINGGAL!?" pekik seseorang di seberang line sana.

"Shindong—ssi, bisakah kau jemput aku di Jeju? Aku juga ingin menemui mereka" heechul menatap nanar kembali foto di artikel tua di tangannya. "Kenapa seorang iblis bisa menjadi bagian dari kita?" gumamnya tak jelas yang hanya membuat Shindong keheranan. Bukankah iblis yang dimaksudkan kim heechul adalah dirinya sendiri?

%ika. Zordick%

Namja mungil bersurai coklat gelap tengah menghela nafasnya resah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dimana aku harus menemukan waliku?" gumamnya tak jelas. Kakinya membawanya ke tempat yang tak jelas. Setidaknya ia memang tak tahu kemana arah yang ia tuju. Tempat yang paling mungkin menerimanya telah positif tak dapat menerimanya.

BYUUURRR….

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan anak bodoh? Lihatkan kau membuat yeojachinguku basah kuyup" sebuah teriakan menggelegar membuat namja mungil bernama kim ryeowook itu mendongak. Seorang namja bertubuh kekar menatapnya dengan mata melotot. Seorang yeoja yang dikategorikan tidak terlalu cantik terus mendengus dan mengumpat.

"Mianhe… aku tak sengaja" ryeowook membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya. Mencoba meminta maaf dengan benar. "Tidak sengaja? Maaf? Kau pikir semua masalah bisa di selesaikan dengan kata-kata? Ganti baju yang sudah kau nodai ini!" pekik namja itu sangar.

"Aku tidak punya uang lagi ahjussi" ujar ryeowook jujur masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia memasukkan granat kecil ke dalam mulut namja besar yang tengah mencengkram kerah bajunya ini.

"Kau…" desis yeoja di sampingnya menunjuk kepala ryeowook.

"Hei…Hei… tidak baikkan melakukan kekerasan pada anak kecilkan?" sebuah suara yang familiar membuat ryeowook mendongak. Air mata merembes di pipi chubby ryeowook. "HYUUNG…" teriaknya cempreng.

"Jadi dia adikmu? Bagus… kalau begitu bisakah aku meminta uang untuk ganti baju kekasihku?" namja kekar tersebut melepaskan ryeowook. Di tatapnya tajam mata leeteuk—namja bersuara familiar di telinga ryeowook. "Tidak mau! Baju murahan begitu kau bandingkan dengan adikku. Hah~" tubuh ryeowook menegang, mulutnya terbuka menganga tak percaya.

Namja kekar tak tahu berhadapan dengan namja yang begitu berani langsung mencengkram kerah baju leeteuk. Hei~ ayolah… namja itu bahkan berani memotong kakinya sendiri. Apalah untuk menggertak namja yang terlihat sangar. "Hyung! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" ryeowook yang sudah ketakutan tersenyum mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada leeteuk hyung?" pekik kangin meletakkan belanjaannya di jalan. "Lho… wookie? Apa orang ini menyakitimu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Ryeowook berlari ke belakang tubuh kangin. "Hyung~ dia menyakiti leeteuk hyung" adu ryeowook yang membuat kangin mengeram marah. "Hei… kau lepaskan teuki hyung!"

"Ohh~ kenapa kau tak senang bocah" kangin mencengkram erat tangan namja sangar yang sedang memandangnya remeh. Seringgaian yang membuat wajah kangin terlihat lucu. Dia memang jauh dari tampang sangar. KREEKK…

"ARRGGGHH" teriak namja sangar itu menghempas tubuh leeteuk. Kangin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh leeteuk. "Gwechanayo hyung? Kenapa kau tak mematahkan tangannya dari tadi?" Tanya kangin. Ia juga tahu bagaimana kekuatan seorang leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau akan dating, aku tak suka menggunakan tenaga" senyuman angelic kembali tersemat di bibirnya. "Preman kacangan seperti dia tak pantas membuatku membuang tenaga" leeteuk memeluk tubuh ryeowook dan menenggelamkan wajah ryeowook di dadanya.

"Kalau begitu serahkan padaku!" ujar kangin girang. "Kau lawanmu adalah aku! Namja paling tampan di Negara ini!"

"Tch!" decih namja sangar tersebut dan mulai menyerang kangin. Dengan gesit kangin menghindar dan menangkap tangan namja sangar yang hendak mendarat di wajah tampan—yang katanya tertampan di negaranya. BRRUUUKK… BAAAMM…. Dengan santainya kangin memutar tubuh namja sangar dan membantingnya ke aspal. Kangin menepuk tangannya saat melihat namja sangar tersebut telah pingsan. "Aku bahkan belum menggunakan seperempat tenagaku" kangin kembali membawa belanjaan yang sempat ia letakkan di jalan.

"Ayo pergi hyung! Wookie!"

%ika. Zordick%

"HOREEE… KOKI KITA KEMBALI!" pekik seluruh penghuni rumah tua itu serempak saat melihat sosok ryeowook yang menyembul dari belakang tubuh besar kangin. Kyuhyun, kibum, siwon dan hangeng yang terkenal memang sebagai korban keracunan makanan langsung berlari antusias menyambut ryeowook. Ryeowook mengulum senyum. "Aku akan buatkan makan siang, dimana dapurnya?"

Dengan senang hati bahkan kyuhyun yang tak pernah menyentuh dapur bersedia mengantarkan penyelamat mereka ke dalam dapur. Kangin mengekori dengan membawa belanjaan di tangannya. Bukankah dengan keberadaan ryeowook mereka sunguh-sungguh tak perlu mendengar ledakan di pagi hari ataupun keracunan? Mereka juga tak perlu melihat makanan tak berbentuk yang di sediakan oleh donghae dan leeteuk—koki jejadian yang hampir membunuh mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah mereka selesai makan. Ryeowook mendongak, menatapi wajah-wajah bahagia yang baru selesai menyantap makanan buatannya."Aku tidak benar kembali, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan leeteuk hyung untuk menjadi waliku di sekolah memasak"

"HIEEE?" dan jeritan histeris menyayat hati terdengar menulikan telinga. Sepertinya Yesung harus menambah kericuhan suasana dengan peniruan frekuensi suara.

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang namja bertubuh gempal berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan namja cantik di depannya. "Yak! Kim Heechul, bisakah kau menungguku?" pekiknya yang tak di gubris sama sekali oleh heechul. Namja cantik itu malah sibuk bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Bola mata heechul bergerak gelisah meski shindong sekarang tepat berada di hadapannya. "Kau kenapa? Kau seperti orang yang di kejar Setan" tebak shindong dengan nada mengejek.

"Dia tahu kita Shindong—ah! Dia bahkan tinggal dengan yang lain! Mereka akan mati! Mereka—"

"Hei.. kau sedang membicarakan siapa?" shindong mengguncang tubuh heechul dengan sedikit keras. Heechul meringis. Dia tersadar bahwa tak ada gunanya memberitahu siapapun sebelum bertanya langsung dengan seseorang yang sungguh membuatnya takut.

"Ayo kita cepat ke tempat mereka!"

%ika. Zordick%

Ryeowook kini siap melangkah ke sekolah barunya. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat salah satu dongsaeng yang memakai seragam sekolah lengkap tersebut. "Kita masih punya waktu sebentar kan ryeowook—ah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, leeteuk menatap satu persatu dongsaengnya yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan. "Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai, jadi kenapa kalian tidak mulai sekolah"

Seluruh manusia di bawah umur yang masih menginjak usia sekolah saling berpandangan. "Choi Siwon, Lee Hyuk Jae dan Lee Donghae, bukankah seharusnya kalian mencoba ujian masuk universitas?" Tanya leeteuk membuat ke tiga namja yang dipanggil menunduk. Bukankah gila? Baiklah untuk choi siwon itu memang benar tapi untuk eunhyuk dan donghae? Mereka menghabiskan waktu empat tahun tanpa mengenyam bangku sekolah.

"Tapi hyung, kami bahkan saat SMA tahun pertama tidak menyelesaikannya dengan baik" lirih donghae menatap leeteuk takut. Entah kenapa ia merasa leeteuk sungguh orang tua yang sangat ia segani.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Kalian kan bisa belajar, kemudian kalian harus lulus di universitas yang kalian inginkan. Penjahat seperti kita juga harus memiliki pendidikan kan?"

"Setidaknya sebagian dari kita yang masih harus bersekolah lebih baik bersekolah" tambah Kangin yang membuat Siwon angkat bicara "Aku akan membantu kalian berdua belajar!" ucapnya semangat.

"Kalau begitu tolong ya Siwon—ah!" donghae dan eunhyuk memeluk Siwon cepat. "Kita kan sahabat, tentu saja harus seperti itu" sahut siwon. "Sebagai mahluk tuhan bla..bla..bla" dan dilanjutkan dengan ceramahnya.

"Stop IT!" teriak donghae dan eunhyuk berbarengan.

"Lalu kalian berdua? Bukankah kalian seharusnya ada di SMP?" leeteuk menatap kibum dan kyuhyun bergantian. Kibum mengangkat bahunya tanda tak terlalu peduli, sementara kyuhyun menunduk.

"Aku tak tahu, yang kutahu aku hanya anak SD yang duduk di kelas VI di usia sepuluh tahun" ada kesedihan tersirat di nada suara kyuhyun. "Tak ada seorang pun yang ingin berteman denganku"

"Bukankah kami ada, jangan bersedih begitu" kangin mengusap bahu kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias. Kibum tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kalian masuk ke sekolah ryeowook saja? Aku sudah siapkan seragam dan segala keperluan kalian" leeteuk tersenyum hangat dan di sambut sorakan oleh ryeowook dan kyuhyun.

%ika. Zordick%

"Tak salah lagi, ini rumahnya" shindong melihat ke dalam pagar tinggi yang hampir di tutupi oleh pohon-pohon besar dan belukar. "Apa kita masuk saja?" dia mencoba bertanya pada heechul di sampingnya.

Heechul mengangguk, di cengkramnya erat tangannya. Menetralisir rasa takutnya akan seseorang di dalam sana. Shindong menekan bel pintu. TING… TONG… tepat seperti bel jaman dahulu dan bersuara begitu mengerikan. "Nugu?" terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga mereka dari alat komunikasi di samping pagar.

"Ini aku dan heechul, Donghae—ya" sahut shindong ketika ia yakin bahwa suara itu sungguh milik donghae.

"Ah~~ hyung! Tunggu sebentar!"

KRIIEETT…. Pintu pagar besar itu terbuka seketika. Shindong dan heechul segera masuk. Saat mereka sudah masuk sekitar tiga meter ke halaman, pintu pagar besar tersebut kembali tertutup. "Mengerikan!" gumam shindong merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Seperti sejarahnya" gumam heechul membalas gumaman shindong. "Maksudmu?"

"Anniyo… percepat jalanmu gajah bengkak!" hardik heechul sinis yang membuat shindong memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Pintu rumah besar itu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok manis sekaligus tampan berwajah polos. "Hyung! Aku merindukanmu!" pekik donghae memeluk heechul. Heechul tersenyum dan mengusap pungguh donghae. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya heechul menyelidik.

"Tentu saja!" ujar donghae ceria.

"Tentu saja mereka baik-baik dengan memakan uangku" hardik shindong pelan sehingga tak seorang pun yang mendengarnya. "Hei! Temanku yang sering mengigau!" shindong berlari menghampiri hangeng yang membantu donghae membuka pintu pagar. Dirangkulnya tubuh hangeng dan membawa mereka masuk dengan seenaknya.

"Mana yang lain?" Tanya heechul saat melihat eunhyuk yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk bersama kangin karena di ceramahi siwon. Mereka tak menyangka akan mendapat kuliah pagi di hari senin yang cerah ini. Heechul langsung menghambur ke tengah ruangan, memeluk sahabat satu selnya dulu. Kangin nyengir. "Kau pulang hyung?"

"Nee~ dan aku berencana untuk menetap" kukuh heechul dengan alas an yang biarlah dia sendiri yang tahu. "Lalu kau buaya gemuk?" Tanya kangin sadis melirik shindong.

"Aku hanya mencari bocah maknae setan kemudian pulang"

Kangin mengangguk paham. "Tapi aku juga masih rencana, aku perlu bertanya beberapa hal pada kibum"

Tubuh hangeng menegang, dia bergerak gelisah kemudian. "Kau kenapa han?" Tanya shindong yang sedikit bingung dengan tingkah hangeng. Apa hangeng mulai lagi berperilaku indigo? Hangeng menggeleng, dia lebih memilih menghampiri Yesung di sudut ruangan dan mengajak anak autis itu berbicara meski tak pernah di sahuti.

"Ada apa dengan kibum?"

"Aku hanya merindukannya"

%ika. Zordick%

"Yaa… hyung! Kenapa kami harus di masukkan ke sekolah memasak?" kyuhyun protes saat melihat kondisi sekolahnya yang bisa di bilang sangat bukan bagiannya.

Leeteuk tertawa renyah. "Ini sekolah beragreditas terbaik kyunnie~ kau juga bisa belajar hal lain selain memasak. Meski semua siswa akan di ajarkan memasak" jelas leeteuk yang hanya dib alas kyuhyun dengan gumaman umpatan.

"Kau suka sekolahnya kibummie?" Tanya leeteuk pada adik misteriusnya yang sedari tadi memilih diam daripada protes dengan akhir umpatan seperti yang kyuhyun lakukan. "Tak masalah asalkan bersama kyuhyun" ujarnya kalem yang membuat senyum manis terkembang di bibir leeteuk.

'Kibum itu sebenarnya anak yang baik' batinnya mengacak rambut hitam arang kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook hyung akan di SMA kan? Kenapa kami tak satu kelas dengan Ryeowook hyung saja?" Tanya kyuhyun menggengam erat tangan ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, kau kan masih SMP kyu" jelas ryeowook lembut. Kyuhyun menyentak tangan ryeowook. Digenggamnya erat tangan kibum, hingga kibum sedikit terkejut. "Aku harus satu kelas dengan kibum!"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Tenanglah kyunnie~ kau akan satu kelas dengan kibummu itu!"

"HOREE!" pekik kyuhyun kegirangan. Kemudian seringgai tersemat di bibirnya dan dia melirik kibum. Mereka berpandangan sejenak. Seringgaian milik keduanya kini terlihat begitu mengerikan. "Aku bersyukur tidak satu kelas dengan mereka" gumam ryeowook menghela nafas.

"Jangan buat masalah! Arraso!" pesan leeteuk yang sepertinya tak mereka berdua hiraukan.

%ika. Zordick%

Setelah mengantarkan kibum dan kyuhyun pada wali kelas yang akan menangani mereka. Hah~ berharap saja sang wali kelas tak mengalami kejang-kejang karena ulah mereka selanjutnya, leeteuk mengantarkan ryeowook ke gedung SMA yang bersebelahan dengan gedung SMP.

"Aku bisa sendiri hyung" ujar ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya karena sedari tadi leeteuk terkesan menyeretnya kesana kemari.

"Wookie~ tinggallah bersama kami!" ungkap leeteuk terus terang menatap kedua manic dark brown wookie. Ryeowook menggeleng. "SMA disini menggunakan asrama hyung" jawab ryeowook singkat.

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti. Dengan sedikit tidak rela di dorongnya tubuh ryeowook pelan pada sang wali kelas. "Harap jaga adikku dengan baik seongsenim" leeteuk membungkuk hormat kemudian di acaknya rambut ryeowook lagi lalu pergi.

"Gamshamida hyung!" teriak ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau sungguh kim Ryeowook?" Tanya sang guru pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. "Nee~ Jung seongsenim" jung seongsenim pun langsung memeluk ryeowook. Siswa berbakat yang membuat sekolah mereka begitu terkenal.

Tidak ada yang mencurigakan? Bukankah begitu? Penjahat yang pernah membunuh satu desa kini bisa bersekolah dengan tenang tanpa kecurigaan. Mid building memang penjara yang selalu merahasiakan latar belakang penghuninya. Dan sekarang para penghuninya melarikan diri. Apakah menurut kalian mereka akan mengumumkan bahwa ada 13 penjahat berbahaya yang mungkin berbaur bersama kalian dan kabur dari penjara terkuat selama ini?

Politik para orang yang mengaku dirinya baik itu sungguh jauh lebih mengerikan. Naïf… picik… dan penuh intrik. Jika mereka mengumumkan kenyataan maka island tidak akan pernah di percaya mampu mengurung penjahat-penjahat lagi. Dan pemerintahan Negara akan di coreng nama baiknya.

Baiklah beralih dengan identitas palsu ke tiga namja kecil yang bersekolah di Cooking Study School atau CSS.

Kibum dan kyuhyun berdiri di depan kelas yang akan menjadi tempat belajar mereka. Kibum dengan wajah stoicnya dan kyuhyun yang tak kalah dingin di sampingnya. "Cho kyuhyun imnida" sahut kyuhyun lebih dahulu. "Kim kibum imnida" sambung kibum.

"HYAAA… mereka tampan!" teriakan histeris terdengar dari yeoja-yeoja seusia mereka yang sepertinya sangat mengagumi karya Tuhan atas wajah natural tanpa cacat dan amat indah yang sedang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Kim kibum dan Cho kyuhyun pindahan dari California, tidak mempunyai pengalaman memasak dan kritis~" guru mereka membaca biodata bocah kim dan cho yang tengah bertatapan dengan alis bertaut. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu maksud kritis. Aha~ tidak.. tidak.. ketidak mengertian mereka tentang kata 'kritis' yang di sebutkan hanya bertahan dua detik.

Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu manusia-manusia yang memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan kagum. Berarti kata kritis di sini adalah kata bermakna baik. Dan berhubung ini sekolah memasak maka~ "Nee~ kami mempunyai lidah yang tajam dan kami bersekolah di California untuk melatih lidah kami dengan baik" ujar kyuhyun tenang.

Kibum melirik kyuhyun. "Kami memang bukan bagian juru masak namun pengkritik makanan. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" sahut kibum berbohong dengan fasihnya.

"Wah~ jarang sekali orang berbakat seperti kalian. Silahkan duduk di sana!" tunjuk sang guru yang dilaksanakan dengan cepat oleh kibum dan kyuhyun.

…

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Apa kalian masih ingat denganku chingudeul?" ryeowook terlihat memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Jung seongsenim tersenyum melihat kelas yang mulai ricuh. Bagaimana mereka mungkin lupa siswa paling berbakat di sekolah mereka dahulu. Siswa yang tiga tahun yang lalu menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan perlombaan. "Kim Ryeowook—ssi, dimana kau selama tiga tahun ini?" Tanya salah seorang siswi.

"Ryeowook—ssi mempelajari kuliner di Asia Tenggara dengan beasiswa dari sebuah perusahaan besar Rae im—ssi" jawab Jung seonsengnim yang membuat ryeowook menghela nafas lega. Demi ribuan resep kuliner di otaknya, ia sungguh tak tahu sejak kapan ia mendapat beasiswa ke asia Tenggara. Setahu dia, dia memang terakhir kali ke daerah terpencil di Asia Tenggara dan membuat kekacauan di sana hingga ia terperangkap di dalam mid building yang mengerikan.

Sementara ryeowook bercerita dengan teman-temannya soal resep Asia Tenggara yang memang ia hapal di luar kepala, seorang namja tinggi di sudut ruangan menatap ryeowook tajam. Dia menggertakkan gigi-giginya geram. "Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?" gumamnya sinis. Di kepalkannya tangannya kuat.

"Changmin—ah!" teriak ryeowook dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namja tinggi di sudut ruangan itu melembutkan tatapannya. Senyuman indah terkembang di bibir cantiknya. "Hyung~" sahutnya melambaikan tangannya. Ryeowook langsung berlari dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi di samping Changmin. "Aku merindukanmu Changmin—ah!"

"Aku juga hyung" sahut Changmin.

"Dengan begini kita bisa tenang. Kita punya dua kandidat kuat untuk mewakili sekolah kita" ujar Jung seongsenim tersenyum ceria. "Ryeowook yang jenius dan Changmin yang semangat"

%ika. Zordick%

"Fantastic!" seru kyuhyun heboh saat memakan potongan coklat yang di beli heechul menirukan para pengamat kuliner handal.

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Noo…Noo… bukan begitu kyunnie~" ujar heechul yang membuat kyuhyun melempar coklat di tangannya.

Kangin memasuki ruang tengah bersama Hangeng dan Shindong. "Lho… kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah kyu? Kibum mana?" Tanya Kangin melihat heechul dan kyuhyun sedang duduk berhadapan sementara Yesung memperhatikan mereka.

"Sejak tadi dan hari pertama yang buruk, aku harus belajar menjadi kritikus makanan. Kibum sedang bersama leeteuk hyung ke ruangan siwon hyung mengajari si kembar hyperaktif"

PLAAKKK…. Heechul tepat menggeplak kepala kyuhyun. "Si kembar hyperaktif juga harus dipanggil hyung!". Kyuhyun meringis, inilah jadinya jika si mak lampir ini kembali.

Kibum berjalan dengan kaki di hentak. Dia duduk di samping kyuhyun. Heechul menatap kibum kemudian tersenyum. "Hyung pulang eoh?" ini bukan pertanyaan seperti sejenis pernyataan menurut heechul.

"Nee~" jawab heechul masih dengan senyuman manisnya. "Cobalah coklat ini bummie~ dan jadilah kritikus kuliner" heechul menyodorkan sepotong coklat dan langsung menyuapkannya ke mulut kibum tanpa aba-aba.

Kibum menghela nafas, di gigitnya pelan coklat dimulutnya. "Susu, almond dan coklat yang bukan kualitas terbaik. Ini tidak terlalu baik. Terlalu lembut untuk ukuran coklat" sahut kibum.

"Itu dia…" heechul menjentikan jarinya.

"Tapi rasanya sama saja dengan coklat biasanya hyung" sergah kyuhyun.

"Bukan itu intinya kyuhyun—ah! Kau sedang berpura-pura sekarang jadi bertingkah angkuhlah dan tambahi pengetahuanmu seputar makanan. Kau tidak di suruh mencari yang benar tapi buatlah yang benar seolah salah jika memang tidak sempurna" jelas heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "HEI… ANAK SETAN! KAU MEMINDAHTANGANKAN SEMUA UANGKU KAN?" Pekik shindong yang membuat kyuhyun tersentak. Dia sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran namja gempal itu diantara mereka.

"Gendut! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kembalikan UANGKU EVIL!" Shindong mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun. Kibum mencengkram kuat tangan shindong. "Lepaskan tanganmu!" ucak kibum dingin.

"Pergi kau!" shindong menghempaskan tangan Kibum. "KAU DENGAR MAKNAE SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU TAK MENGEMBALIKAN UANGKU!"

"SHIN DONGHEE! LEPASKAN TANGANMU!" pekik Heechul saat shindong mulai mencekik leher kyuhyun. Suara kyuhyun tercekat. Dia meronta. Kangin terdiam, sepertinya dia sama membodohnya dengan Hangeng.

"KAU GILA?!" heechul berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan shindong.

Kibum menarik tangan shindong lebih kuat. Namun tak berdaya, wajahnya memucat melihat kyuhyun yang meronta makin lemah. PRAANGG…. Tanpa di duga kibum menghantam kepala shindong kuat dengan vas bunga yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya. Cengkraman tangan shindong lepas. Kibum tak tinggal diam, di raihnya tubuh shindong yang sudah berlumuran darah di bagian kepala. Diambilnya serpihan kaca yang sedikit lebih besar dan siap menghunuskan ke tubuh Shindong.

"Hentikan KIM KIBUM!" teriak heechul. Kangin segera menahan tubuh kibum dan hangeng memeluk kyuhyun yang ketakutan.

"Mati kau brengsek! MATI! MATI!" gumam kibum, yang malah dengan gampangnya melukai tangan kangin. Dia duduk di atas tubuh Shindong yang sudah terkapar pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah. "Sampah! Apa yang akan terjadi jika lehermu ini kupotong ha?" kibum menyeringgai. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi serpihan kaca yang sedang ia pegang.

GREEB… secepat kilat kangin menarik tubuh kibum lagi. Di himpitnya erat tubuh mungil itu di bawah tubuhnya. Kibum terus meronta, di tatapnya tajam mata kangin. "Kau menghalangiku?"

"Kibum sadarlah!"

"Aku amat sadar babo, untuk membunuhmu dan dia! Lepaskan aku!" ronta kibum lebih kuat.

Leeteuk, donghae, eunhyuk dan siwon yang mendengar kegaduhan segera menghampiri pusat kegaduhan. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa bisa begini?" teriak Siwon linglung.

"Bantu aku mengamankan tangannya!" perintah kangin. Kibum sudah berhasil merobek tangan kangin, dengan cara menggoreskan potongan vas di tangannya pada tangan kangin. Siwon dan eunhyuk segera memegang pergelangan tangan kibum. "Lepaskan aku keparat!" umpat kibum dengan nada mengerikan. Membuat kyuhyun tersentak lagi dalam pelukan Hangeng.

Leeteuk segera membuka cardigan yang ia kenakan dan menutup luka di kepala shindong. "Apa yang kau lakukan heechul, kenapa kau mematung di sana!? Bantu mereka menenangkan kim kibum"

"Dia sadar hyung… dia sadar… kita akan mati hyung.. kita akan mati.." buliran hangat mengalir di pelupuk mata heechul. Yesung yang melihat air mata langsung bangkit dan memeluk heechul. "Apa maksudmu kim heechul?"

"Dia psiko hyung!" pekik heechul menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Dia akan membunuh kita semua!"

"Tidak untuk kyuhyun! Kyu… suruh kibum tenang!" ucap hangeng tiba-tiba.

"Bummie… sudah tidak apa-apa" bisik kyuhyun dengan suara gemetar. "Aku tidak apa-apa" meski tak ia pungkiri, ia pun ketakutan melihat sosok lain dari seorang kim kibum tanpa topengnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Changmin… apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya ryeowook memperhatikan bahan makanan yang sedang di aduk sahabatnya sejak kecil tersebut. Changmin tersenyum. "Aku membuat menu baru untuk perlombaan nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ryeowook membalas senyuman changmin, di cicipinya makanan buatan Changmin. "Hmm… kurasa ini takkan bisa menang Minnie~ rasanya kurang kuat untuk bersaing lebih"

Deg…

Deg…

Sakit…. Hati Changmin sakit. Makanan yang sudah ia rencanakan dari satu tahun yang lalu hanya mendapat kata 'takkan bisa menang'? yang benar saja? Bukankah dia sudah berusaha dengan keras. Ryeowook mengambil makanan yang baru saja selesai ia buat.

"Cobalah"

Changmin mengangguk, di cicipinya makanan yang ada di berikan ryeowook. Matanya membulat, dia menatap tak percaya pada ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ini… sempurna…" decaknya kagum sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa masih ada yang kurang. Aku terlalu terburu-buru memikirkan resepnya. Semalam…. Setidaknya aku masih punya waktu menemukan kelemahannya"

Raut wajah changmin berubah lagi. Sehari? Dan ryeowook sudah bisa membuat rasa yang begitu fantastic menurutnya. Namun ia… satu tahun! Dan yang dihasilkannya hanya sampah!

"Ayo kita berusaha lebih keras minnie~" ryeowook mengepal tangannya di udara.

"Nee~" changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Di tatapnya nanar punggung ryeowook yang sedang membelakanginya yang sedang meracik bumbu-bumbu sambil bersenandung. "Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa melampaui seorang jenius meskipun aku sudah berusaha dengan keras?"

%ika. Zordick%

Seminggu lebih kibum dikurung di dalam kamarnya oleh leeteuk. Diperlakukan tetap seperti seorang yang bukan manusia. Di ikat di sebuah kursi persis seperti dirinya dulu. Di mid building. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan, mau dimanapun dia tetap bukanlah seorang manusia yang baik.

"Kibummie~" heechul memasuki kamar kibum. Namja dengan mata tajam itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hmm…" sahutnya

"Apakah kyuhyun membenciku?" tanyanya membuat heechul semakin merasa dugaannya atas anak di hadapannya ini salah. Anak ini sungguh anak baik bukan seorang psiko.

Heechul tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kibum lembut. "Tidak, tidak ada yang membencimu"

"Yaa… mereka hanya takut" kibum tertawa meremehkan. Entah dorongan dari mana heechul memeluk tubuh kibum. "Jangan melukai shindong lagi! Dia sama sepertimu kibum—ah! Dia juga punya rasa dendam dalam dirinya sendiri. Mungkin bedanya kau bisa melakukan segalanya dan tak pernah salah"

"Anaknya dan istrinya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum dia masuk mid building karena kemiskinan"

Kibum diam, "Aku tahu kau akan berpikir bahwa itu bukan urusanmu! Tapi cobalah menjadi sembuh kibum—ah! Kau bisa melindungi kyuhyun kenapa tidak dengan yang lain?"

"Aku terobsesi padanya hyung~. Dia mirip dengan seseorang dalam hidupku dulu! Aku ingin menjadi hyung yang baik untuknya"

"Aku tahu, aku sudah mendengarkan kenyataannya dari Hangeng"

"Tch! Si brengsek itu!" kibum mendecih. Heechul berlahan memeluk tubuh kibum. "Kami akan berusaha menerimamu bummie!"

"Kau sedang mengataimu dirimu sendiri kim heechul?"

"Nee~. Jika kau mau aku akan pergi darimu, jika itu membuatmu nyaman"

GREEBB….. kibum membalas pelukan heechul. "Selamanya memakai topeng tak masalahkan?" heechul diam mendengar pertanyaan ambigu yang entah di tujukan pada siapa. "Kembalilah demi diriku hyung! Tinggallah di sisiku! Aku membutuhkanmu! Sembuhkan aku! Berjanjilah akan menyembuhkan kegelapan dunia ini hyung!"

"Bummie~" suara yang ia rindukan terdengar" kibum melepas pelukannya dan senyuman ceria terukir di bibirnya. "Kyu!" kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku berhenti dari sekolah, membosankan tanpamu! Tapi kau tahu kita di undang sebagai juri perwakilan dari CSS" cerocos kyuhyun seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Jangan lupakan kami! Kami juga akan membantumu sembuh!" leeteuk tersenyum dari ambang pintu. Terlihat sosok ke tujuh namja lainnya di belakang leeteuk dengan ekpresi antusias termasuk Yesung yang tersenyum tak jelas entah kenapa. "Tuhan akan membantu kita…"

"DIAMLAH CHOI SIWON!" geram hangeng yang sukses membuat siwon tak melanjutkan ceramahnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Hari perlombaan telah tiba. Ryeowook mengembangkan senyumannya saat melihat ke sebelas orang yang membuat kenangan terbaik dalam hidupnya melangkah demi menyemangati dirinya. Kecuali dua diantara mereka yang entah sejak kapan malah menjadi juri di perlombaan yang begitu terkenal di seluruh penjuru negeri.

"Hyungdeul~ kalian dating? Senangnya" girang ryeowook memeluk Shindong. Shindong tersenyum, "Tentu saja my prince! Bagaimana mungkin kami melewatkan perlombaan enak ini" ocehnya.

Kibum mendecih, "Seharusnya kau yang jadi jurinya hyung"

"Seharusnya memang begitu kibummie!" sahut Shindong tak mau kalah. Sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan masalah dan saling mengerti meski sulit untuk di akui bahwa seorang kim kibum akan mengerti.

"Changmin—ah! Ini teman-temanku!" ryeowook menarik tangan Changmin. Changmin membungkuk sekilas. "Kalian berdua juri cilik itu kan?" changmin terlihat tak percaya melihat kibum dan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Penjilat" sindirnya yang membuat kangin menepuk kepala kibum. "Dia ini memang bermulut pedas"

"Ayo… kyu, kita ambil tempat!"

"Nanti akan ku sisihkan makanan yang bisa kau cicipi shindong hyung" jerit kyuhyun setelah tubuhnya di seret dengan tidak berprikemanusian oleh kibum.

"Kami pergi dulu hyungdeul" ryeowook menarik tangan changmin.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu bisa mempercayai si Changmin itu bummie" kyuhyun buka suara saat dilihatnya changmin memberikan air mineral pada ryeowook. Tanpa basa-basi ryeowook meminum air itu.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya. "Kau jadi lebih cuek padaku belakangan ini" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah kibum.

"Perasaanmu saja kyunnie. Hmf… ada yang aneh dengan ryeowook hyung! Coba kau perhatikan!" ujar kibum menunjuk ryeowook.

"Dia.. panic"

%ika. Zordick%

'Bagaimana ini?' batin ryeowook. Diminumnya sup yang telah ia buat beberapa menit ini. Dan demi Tuhan yang Kuasa dia berani bersumpah, tidak ada rasanya. Bagaimana mungkin sup buatan ryeowook tidak ada rasanya?

Ryeowook beralih pada kotak garam. Di makannya satu sendok penuh garam. Lidahnya yang peka akan rasa kuat kini sungguh-sungguh tak bisa merasakannya. Air mata lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk mata ryeowook. Dia… tak bisa mengecap rasa. Kenapa bisa seperti itu?

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Shindong mulai cemas melihat ryeowook yang heboh sendiri hendak menangis.

"Kurasa tidak" sahut donghae yang letaknya paling dekat dengan meja memasak ryeowook. "Apa tangannya teriris?" Tanya eunhyuk polos.

"Kurasa bukan begitu" wajah leeteuk berubah serius.

"Hyung!" ryeowook berlari keluar lapangan pertandingan. Dengan sigap shindong menyusulnya dan menarik namja mungil itu di dekapannya. "Aku tak bisa merasakan rasa lagi! Aku…" suara ryeowook tercekat. Dia baru saja terdiskulifikasi.

Kibum menatap leeteuk yang memberikan isyarat padanya. Diangkatnya ponselnya yang di hubungi oleh leeteuk. "Ryeowook di racuni, kupikir begitu" itulah kalimat yang diucapkan leeteuk dan kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti saat kibum menatapnya.

"Bukankah mereka sahabat kibummie? Kenapa dia menyakiti wookie hyung? Apa dia orang sepertimu?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku bisa merasakannya, dia bukan orang sepertiku" bisik kibum sambil memanyunkan bibirnya setelahnya. Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau manis" dicubitnya pipi kibum gemas.

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa makanan terhidang di atas meja. Dengan cepat kibum dan kyuhyun membuka masakan dari Changmin terlebih dahulu. Mereka menatap sekilas pada ryeowook yang menutup mulutnya demi meredam tangis.

"Itu masakanku hyung! Bagaimana mungkin dia menggunakan resepku?" ujar ryeowook setengah terisak. Shindong terdiam, tak ia sangka kebusukan dan penipuan tak hanya dalam bisnis dan politik bahkan makanan pun begitu kotor.

"Pemenangnya Shim Changmin!" teriak MC saat menghitung perolehan akhir oleh juri. Bahkan kibum dan kyuhyun memberikan nilai tinggi untuk masakan enak menakjubkan tersebut.

"Apakah ini namanya Sahabat? Kenapa kau menipuku?" Ryeowook turun dan menampar wajah Changmin yang tengah memegang pialanya. "KENAPA KAU MENIPUKU SHIM CHANGMIN?" teriak ryeowook.

Heechul dan donghae cepat menggenggam tangan kibum erat. Mereka tak ingin kibum membuat masalah dan membunuh namja tinggi yang memang bahkan membuat ryeowook, namja paling lembut diantara mereka begitu sakit hati sekarang. "Kau mengambil segalanya dariku ryeowook! Aku tidak menipumu, aku hanya sedikit bermain dengan takdir. Seharusnya kau sekarang di penjara, bukan di sini!" bisik changmin seduktif.

BUAAGGHH… semua terpelongo. Seorang kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak bisa berkelahi kini memukul namja tinggi yang lebih tua darinya. "Ayo kita pulang hyung! Di sini bukan duniamu!" teriak kyuhyun pasti menarik tubuh ryeowook. Shindong dan hangeng berpandangan begitu juga dengan yang lain. Bahkan kibum membeo di tempat. Siwon dengan cepat menarik tubuh bocah itu sebelum ia tertinggal.

%ika. Zordick%

"Appo hyung! Itu sakit!" rengek kyuhyun saat tangannya yang ia gunakan memukul changmin membengkak.

"Makanya jangan sok jadi hero kyuhyun!" celutuk eunhyuk dan kangin yang merasa bagian mereka diambil. Mereka kini bersungut ria menyesali keterlambatan mereka menghajar bocah kelewat tinggi itu.

Kibum memandang tangan kyuhyun iba. "Apa sakit kyu? Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan jadi dokter agar bisa mengobatimu" pekik kibum OOC menirukan tingkah eunhyuk.

"Kurasa obsesinya bertambah" kikik heechul melirik leeteuk. Leeteuk ikut tertawa. "Sudahlah wookie… kami masih ada untukmu" ujar donghae mengelus kepala ryeowook.

"Kita sahabat kan? Kalian takkan menghianatiku seperti yang di lakukannya kan?" Tanya ryeowook menatap donghae dan yang lainnya bergantian.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin kau percaya wookie. Jika kau percaya pada kami, kami akan lebih dari yang kau harapkan." Ujar leeteuk

"Kita memang penjahat. Tapi hal-hal licik itu kita lebih baik melakukannya" sambung hangeng

"Kita juga punya kode etik dalam menipu dan melakukan tindak kejahatan" Eunhyuk tak mau kalah. "Kode etik?" kibum berdecak. Dia baru saja mendengar hal konyol. Siwon bersinar mendengarnya.

"Kode etik penjahat mid building. Saling menjaga dan saling mengerti! Karena kita satu" sambung shindong dengan senyuman mengerikan dan seringgaian licik lebih tepatnya.

TBC

Sungmin story : I'm Only a Writer

"Tulisanku menjadi nyata"|"Apa yang selanjutnya kau tulis Lee Sungmin?"|"Aku bukan Tuhan!"|"Kembalikan Kyuhyun padaku!"|"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menulis kematian?"|"Aku hanya seorang penulis"|

Balasan review : :

Azure1127 : Terima kasih… kalau ngebut entar alurnya jadi terkesan kecepatan lho! Slow down ajah!#plaak

Cho Rai Sa: Masa lalu kibum Cuma terkuak sedikit demi sedikit, paling banyak saat Ch 8-9, bagian perekrutan Zhoumy dan Henry serta terkuaknya masa lalu kibum oleh si Hangeng.

AriesGirl: Ka… bakal tambah lama update kalau memperhatiin itu! #nangis guling2. Jadi biarkan sajalah seperti ini keadaannya. Kekekeke…. Sabar… sabar… lho… reviewnya kok barusan sekarang! #manyun

Evilbunny: gak ika ceritain karena pasti sudah pada tahu, lumayan sakit juga nulisnya soalnya. Nulis kata begini "Anak gila, tak waras itu tak pernah keluar dari rahimku! PEMBUNUH!" ucap yeoja yang masih terus diteriaki Yesung dengan sebutan 'Eomma'. Entah kenapa ka agak susah ngetik itu saat di chap sebelumnya. Mian…

Ethica. Clouds: Yesung akan tambah baik saat mereka ngerekrut Zhoumy yang ternyata profesinya berhubungan dengan masa lalu kibum.

KiaHyora: tuh… dia udah labil! Di be my girl udah nista, kurang nista apa dia coba? Hmf… tenang aja, di FF ini semua sama rata, hanya saja kebetulan yang cocok dapat peran jahat sekaligus misterius ci kibum

Fitri MY: Astaga… Kyu: Tega bener! Donghae: Sabar Kyu! Sabar! Bulan puasa!

RistaMbum: Apa udah bisa di tebak kenapa sebenarnya tuh si kibum?

Beakren: Hwaiting… #ngetik2

Key's Wife aka F-three: HA? Beneran? Ika sambil ngakak ngetiknya… aduh… benarkah kau menungguku? Aku tahu itu…. Eunhyuk: narsis lu!

Snowest: Kepo? Kepo itu apa ya? #kedip2 gak ngerti. MERDEKA!

Elly. Liana. 75: ka phlagmetis, jadinya waktu ngetik malah datar…. Kekekeke

Cloud'yeppa: Kibum: aku gak jamin!

Sasuke. Gmpaselleh: hiks… iya… kasiannya lagi ama ika, karena SR yang banyak #gak nyambung

Pink Cherry: hahahahaha…. Soalnya ka suka baca review yang panjang-panjang! Berhubungan kalau ka nulis satu FF pasti puanjaaanggg… biar reader puas! Makanya ka sering bawel biar reader ika nulis reviewan panjangan…. Entar ika liat deh, law sempat! #takut dibunuh karena lama update. Ehh… apwa! Baru sama ika? Yang bener? Kasih tahu ika siapa nama author2 yang kamu harapin balasannya, kalau ada yang ka kenal ka kasih tahu deh! Kekekekkeke… iya kan thor? =.=v

Mitade13 : iyah… hahahahaha…. Wah… ada pecinta official pairing! Ka usahain deh ya mitade—chan… ika kan susah banget ketebak moodnya, kalau mood buat official ya.. ka buat. Tapi untuk sementara masih banyak suara yang bilang gak usah yaoi.. jadi gak ada yaoi'an sampe sekarang

Umi elf teuki: ini nih… salah satu SR… harus rajin-rajin review donk… kadang-kadang ka update FF pake target review lho… sekarang aja pas 100 makanya update, kalau enggak, ka agak malas updatenya. #pengakuan. Jangan timpuk saya plisss #kitty eyes

Kitsune Syhufellrs: Kemana saja dirimu? Kurapika ya? Sampai sekarang ka galau dia itu cewe atau cowo sih? Killua: #nongol! Dia cewe baka!

Reeiini: Gak tau juga, namanya juga penjahat. Wook: sebenarnya liat mood si author

Raihan: Ohh… tidak boleh.. masalah itu ka lebih pro… kekekekeke

Lalalala: iya gak lupa, tapi pendek nian ah!

CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdnrHyukkie: hahahaha… ka ngakak waktu ngetiknya eon, eon! Ka udah update! Nah sekarang serahin KiHyuk nya! #ngancem

Ann: Wahh… #meluk. Akhirnya ada juga SR yang sadar. Gommawo #jduaakk. Sekalian info: Psyco itu memiliki 20 ciri-ciri umum, salah satunya adalah mereka mudah bergaul, gampang membuat orang tertawa namun terkadang mengerikan dan suka lepas kendali tapi masih dalam keadaan sadar seutuhnya. Kalau yaoi, liat aja nanti yah…

Chocolates: ika suka nih namanya #plaak. Jinjja? Rajin-rajin buka FF ika zordick makanya! #iklan

Youmin Choi: yah… jangan gitu donk… reviewnya yang adil… ckckckckck

Guest: nee~ ka setuju! Keluarga macam apa itu! #niruin sinetron. Hah… review terus ya.. jangan lupa ID nya…

Terunobozu: konbanwa, Terunobozu—san! Ka suka dengan komenan yang panjang kok. Ika emang suka ma persahabatan mereka. Dan untuk killuwa—sama, dia kakak ika! Bwahahahahaha… tapi kibum gak ika buat tinggal di pulau dan dia sekaya killuwa. Persahabatan mereka akan lebih kental lagi di chap selanjutnya. Gomenasai… sudah review..

Choi sila: nah… ini nih… review pendek lagi! Panjangin dikit dunk! Yah.. yah.. curhat-curhatan juga gak masalah deh… asalkan panjang. #jduakk

Guest: ID dunk! Jangan dilupain! Asalkan kamu tetap review, ka pasti bakal lanjutin!

Asa: Yesung udah tua lho! #plaak, nee~ Cuma shindong sepenggal doank! Mian~ karena mereka gak bagian flashback untuk kembali.

JANGAN LUPA UNTUK TINGGALIN REVIEW….

BUAT SR BERTOBATLAH! IKA SETIA NULIS INI, SETIDAKNYA TINGGALKANLAH JEJAK!


	7. Sungmin Story: I'm Only a Writer

**God Cheater**

**Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2**

**Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**

**Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime**

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin story : I'm Only a Writer

**JiSi ::GC::**

"Kau titisan Iblis yang terlahir di dunia ini! KAU IBLIS YANG MENGGANGGU RENCANA TUHAN!" teriakan memekikkan telinga terdengar di telinganya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Pori-pori wajahnya semakin melebar dan mengeluarkan cairan demi mengimbangi kerja tubuhnya yang berlahan mulai tak normal. Suaranya tercekat.

Cacian dan makian makin keras terdengar di telinga kecilnya yang di tindik dengan anting perak berlambang Pluto—penjaga neraka. Ia menutup telinganya kasar. Jika bisa, ia lebih baik memotong telinga itu dan tak bisa mendengar selamanya. "Hentikan! Kumohon!" jeritnya, namun tak terdengar sedikitpun suara dari bibir mungilnya.

Buliran bening itu turun berlahan dari pelupuk matanya. Bola mata hitam itu mengosong. "TUAN! APAPUN UNTUK ANDA! TAKDIR DUNIA DI TANGAN ANDA" sorak ribuan mahluk yang tak di ketahui bentuknya mengenakan jubah hitam hingga seluruh tubuh mereka tertutup.

"Kau pembunuh! Kau iblis berbentuk manusia yang indah!" pekik seseorang yang terasa tak asing di mata sang namja dengan tubuh gemetar yang berdiri di sebuah tebing persis singgasana kerajaan.

"TUAN! DIRIMU UNTUK KAMI! KAMI HANYA MENGABDI PADAMU!" ribuan mahluk itu masih saja berteriak serempak.

"ANDWAEEE! PERGI KALIAN!" akhirnya suaranya kembali. Namja itu terduduk, kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Di tutupnya matanya rapat-rapat. Di gunakannya tangannya untuk menutup telinganya.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

…

"ARGGHHHH!" teriak Sungmin dengan mata terbuka sempurna. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Jantungnya seolah sedang berlari mengejar waktu. Di pejamkannya sejenak mata foxy indahnya. Di tariknya nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya berlahan. "Tidak apa-apa lee sungmin! Itu hanya mimpi! Hanya mimpi!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin—namja perawakan mungil dan manis untuk seorang namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian ruangan tempatnya sekarang tinggal. Memang bukan tempat yang mewah. Hanya kontrakan biasa. Bukankah dia sungguh mandiri dan dewasa. Tidak seperti orang lain yang mungkin akan memilih hidup di hotel mewah dan menghabiskan segeplok uang dalam hitungan hari.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sungmin melirik jam di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. "Jam 8" ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya membuka gorden berwarna gelap yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Ada yang aneh di sini, si namja penggila 'pink' ini tidak menggunakan gorden berwarna pink. Apa kita salah mengetikkan nama? Ternyata tidak.

Sungmin tidak sedang dalam rencana mengubah image pinky boynya. Toh.. ia tetap tampan dengan image tersebut, hanya saja gangguan tidur yang ia alami sejak keluar dari Mid Building menjadikannya sedikit paranoid. Baiklah~ ia memang pribadi yang seperti itu dari awalnya.

Lee sungmin seorang paranoid hal tersebut memang perlu di tegaskan. Ia harus mengganti segala di kamarnya menjadi lebih tertutup agar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia aman sepenuhnya. Ia sedikit menyesal, mungkin tinggal di dalam mid building yang selalu menyiksa fisiknya tak lebih buruk hidup di luar yang membuatnya selalu bermasalah dengan mental.

Kuat-kuat sungmin menghirup oksigen dari jendela kecil kamar yang sekaligus merangkap rumahnya. Direnggangkannya otot-ototnya sejenak. Senyuman indah terkesan di paksakan terukir di bibir pulm miliknya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke depan TV kecil setelah sebelumnya mengambil segelas air putih yang menurut para ahli baik untuk kesehatan.

Jemarinya meraih remote TV, menekan secara acak chanel yang ia percaya bisa memberikan informasi atau sekedar hiburan untuknya. Saat TV itu menyala, seorang wanita terlihat di sana, wanita cantik penyiar berita yang sungguh mempesona.

"Baru saja kami mendapat kabar bahwa Kepala rumah sakit DaekGeul tewas di sebuah kamar hotel. Mayatnya di temukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan dengan kepala pecah dan isi perut berhamburan. Motif pembunuhan di duga karena dendam. Menurut para saksi ahli, tersangka sudah ahli dalam bidang ini"

DEG…

DEG…

Sungmin terpaku sejenak. PRAANGG….. gelas yang ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja. Pecah berkeping-keping. "Tidak! Jangan lagi!" pekik Sungmin histeris.

Dia berlari menuju laptopnya di atas sebuah meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan, di hidupkannya laptop itu dengan terburu-buru. Sungmin mengarahkan kursornya pada folder bernama Sungmin dan tepat mendouble klik sebuah file yang ada di dalamnya.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya bergerak liar membaca deret kalimat di layar laptopnya. Kalimat yang ia ketik dengan jemari indahnya sendiri.

Rumah sakit elit yang sangat megah. Dunia hebat ini tak melihatnyakah? Mereka yang begitu memalukan di dalam sana? Namja yang tak kita ketahui siapa yang selalu menggumakan 'keadilan' sedang menatap tempat penyelamatan manusia itu –ah tidak!—lebih tepatnya pembunuh para manusia miskin!

Di sinilah dia sekarang, namja dengan topeng kucing hitam yang menggumakan 'keadilan' itu tengah mengadili seorang penjahat. Kalian bisa menebaknya? Benar! Tuan kepala rumah sakit. Di pukulnya kepala tuan terhormat itu dengan pemukul baja di tangannya. Si tua Bangka yang begitu di hormati orang tersebut MATI! Dia mati dengan keadilan yang tak sempurna. 

Si pemuda topeng kucing hitam tanpa segan-segan merobek perutnya, mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Memberikannya pada anjing-anjing liar di luar sana yang mungkin lebih baik darinya. Setidaknya pemuda topeng kucing hitam tak merasa ia bersalah, ia membantu membalaskan dendam manusia lain yang pernah menderita akibat si tuan terhormat.

Dan ini… tulisan ke lima belasnya yang telah menjadi nyata sejak kembalinya ia dari mid building. Apakah si pemuda topeng kucing hitam sungguh keluar dari novel fiksi yang ia tulis dan berulah di luar sana? Menentukan kematian yang bahkan sungmin sendiri tak pernah lancang memutuskannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati. Eunhyuk dan donghae mengikuti jejak sang pecinta Tuhan itu dari belakang. Mengendap-endap seolah mereka pencuri di sebuah rumah mewah. Mereka baru saja selesai dari rutinitas mereka di ruang makan di pagi hari. Tentu saja dengan menu yang sedikit berbeda dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Bukankah koki sejati mereka—bukan plagiat tak bermutu sudah kembali?

Baiklah, mereka memang tak terbangun dengan suara ledakan di pagi hari lagi. Mereka juga tak perlu susah payah menelan racun yang di siapkan oleh Leeteuk untuk mereka. Mereka tidak dalam cobaan dewa kambing, dewa sapi, dewa air, dewa cicak atau dewa apalah yang menjadi korban leeteuk dan donghae dalam adegan memasak mereka yang mengerikan.

"Ohh… Tuhan selamatkan hambamu ini" Siwon berkomat-kamit meminta pertolongan. Donghae dan eunhyuk mengamini meski mereka tak terlalu mengerti. Tapi mereka merasa hal tersebut perlu.

Dengan langkah masih waspada tingkat tinggi, siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Ada yang tahu apa masalah yang sedang di hadapi oleh para penjahat mid building di pagi setelah jam sarapan mereka selesai? Tentu saja maknae SETAN mereka bersama dengan patner-in-crimenya.

Leeteuk—namja tertua yang menyandang gelar orang paling di hormati di antara mereka sudah mendapatkan hasil dari kejahilan ke dua mahluk iseng tersebut. Terjebak bersama Hangeng di kamar gelap ranjau aktif di sekeliling mereka. Heechul—sang pangeran kegelapan pun mendapat perlakuan yang tak kalah mengerikan—gatal-gatal akibat di taburi obat yang mereka paksa Ryeowook untuk membuatnya hingga wajah cantik heechul penuh dengan jerawat.

Sedangkan Kangin di ikat di kamar kedap suara bersama Yesung yang terus berteriak histeris. Bisa bayangkan kondisi Kangin yang begitu memilukan nasibnya kan? Shindong… dia orang pertama yang paling menderita sejak ia bangun, dikurung di kamarnya dan di ikat di tempat tidur dengan sarapan menggiurkan buatan Ryeowook yang di letakkan tepat di samping kepalanya namun tak bisa terjangkau olehnya.

Lalu Ryeowook? Apakah duet crime tak menjahilinya? Tentu saja tak ada yang boleh lepas dari mereka. Sekarang ryeowook yang sangat sensitive tersebut sedang di ikat di depan TV LCD besar dan menonton cerita sedih yang sungguh membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menangis. Dan tertinggallah tiga remaja yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka dan diri teman-teman yang lain dari duet crime tersebut.

"EHEM…" sebuah deheman menghentikan gerak langkah Siwon. GLUUKK… ketiga namja itu menelan ludah mereka kecut. Mereka tahu siapa pemilik deheman yang begitu menggetarkan jiwa. Maknae setan mereka.

"Hyungdeul mau kemana? Permainan kita belum selesai lho" kyuhyun menyeringgai saat ke tiga hyung yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu sedang menatap horror padanya dan juga patner-in-crime yang berdiri dengan wajah dingin di sampingnya. Donghae dan eunhyuk sudah menangis di tempat, ribuan hipotesa cara penyiksaan mereka sudah berkelebatan di pikiran mereka.

Sementara Siwon, dia terus menggumamkan nama-nama Tuhan. Semoga ia selamat dan tanpa ada cacat satupun akibat keusilan ke dua magnae mereka. Kibum terkikik, senyum mengerikan ala Psyco terlihat di wajah tampannya yang entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat menjadi lebih tampan. Dia melirik kyuhyun dan kyuhyun balas meliriknya. Sudut bibir mereka terangkat sebelah menjadi lebih lebar.

"HIIII~~~" teriak eunhyuk, Siwon dan Donghae horror bagai akord yang indah di telinga ke dua criminal tersadis mid building di hadapan mereka. Jika di ibaratkan kibum dan kyuhyun adalah produser yang mengorbitkan artis, dapat di percaya bahwa ke tiga namja di hadapan mereka ini akan di orbitkan menjadi personil boyband yang setara dengan Super Junior. -,-

"Demi nama Tuhan/Monyet/Ikan, Ampuni Kami~~" rengek Siwon, Eunhyuk dan donghae serempak.

"Ayolah hyung! Kita bahkan belum selesai bermain!" kibum melangkah mendekat. Di tatapnya Siwon intens, membuat jantung Siwon berpacu tak karuan. Hei… ini masih bukan YAOI! Siwon seperti itu saking ketakutannya. "Kyu! Setelah kulihat-lihat Siwon hyung sangat tampan ya?" kibum mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Benarkah bummie?" kyuhyun nimbrung memperhatikan tiap lekuk sempurna wajah Siwon. "Ahh~ benar-benar membuat iri ya!" sambung kyuhyun.

"Tapi Donghae hyung dan eunhyuk hyung juga tampan kok!" sergah kyuhyun kemudian dengan wajah di buat seceria mungkin.

Donghae dan eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk serempak. "Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana jika wajah tampan ini di pakaikan bikini super sexy ya? Pasti banyak yeoja yang akan histeris" PRAANGGG… seolah tenaga ke tiga namja tampan yang di maksudkan hilang seketika. Mereka terduduk di lantai dengan posisi seolah habis melihat test pack dan dinyatakan positif hamil.

"HUWEEE… ANDWAEEE!" teriak Donghae histeris. Dimana diletakkan wajah tampannya yang digilai ribuan wanita karena ide konyol itu?

"Kami akan membius kalian kok, jadi takkan terasa sakit" kikik Kyuhyun menambah unsure bahwa dua crime itu sungguh-sungguh mengerikan tingkat keusilannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin menenangkan hatinya, mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal dengan ketakutan yang menguasai dirinya secara sempurna. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi demi menghilangkan kestressan yang sudah akut dalam dirinya.

"Siapa lagi yang akan di bunuhnya?" gumam Sungmin ambigu.

Dia sedang memaksudkan seorang tokoh yang keluar dari novel buatannya—namja yang menggunakan topeng kucing hitam yang menggumamkan kata 'keadilan'. Sungmin mencoba memutar memory otaknya. "Mereka?"

Dengan buru-buru, Sungmin kembali menyambar Laptopnya. Di bukanya salah satu file di dalam sana yang memuat sebuah judul 'Para Penjahat Mid Building yang di hukum'. Nafas Sungmin terasa tercekat. Air mata mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mata foxynya. Membaca tiap deret tulisan yang ia tulis sendiri.

Satu persatu dari mereka menerima hukuman yang benar. Mereka penjahat yang memang sudah membunuh ratusan orang di luar sana meski secara langsung maupun tidak mereka sadari. Mereka tak setimpal dengan sang algojo—si pemuda yang menggunakan topeng kucing hitam yang selalu menggumamkan kata 'keadilan'. 

Ketiga belas orang itu akan menerima kematian mereka dengan seharusnya. Menerima hukuman yang bagi mereka tak adil. Sekuat apapun mereka, mereka tak bisa menjauh dari takdir. Karena dia—algojo sejati yang berasal dari iblis yang suka mengacaukan rencana Tuhan. 

Tek.. tuk.. tek.. tuk.. Hening seketika. Hanya ada detak jarum jam yang terdengar memecah keheningan, bahkan angin enggan untuk berdesir mengamankan jiwa yang terbelenggu dalam tubuh namja manis itu. Air matanya telah tumpah membaca satu persatu kalimat yang membentuk arti kata dalam jangkauan fiksi. Tidak… mereka akan menjadi nyata.

Sungmin cepat menutup jendela File yang tengah terpampang jelas di layar laptopnya. Dengan tangan gemetar dia langsung menghapus File tersebut, tak membiarkan apapun yang tertulis di sana menjadi nyata. Dia takkan membiarkannya.

%ika. Zordick%

GREEBB…. "Aku takkan membiarkan kalian berulah lagi!" sepasang tangan mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun dan kibum. Mereka berdua menoleh. Aura hitam mengepul, rambut pirang yang acak tak karuan dan wajah putih yang di penuhi jerawat.

"HUWAAA… SETAN!" teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk serempak. Siwon memejamkan matanya, berkomat-kamit menghapalkan doa pengusir setan yang paling mujarab.

"Yak! BOCAH! AKU BUKAN SETAN!" yaa…. Dia bukan setan! Dia nenek sihir~~. KREEKK… suara gemertak gigi Heechul terdengar. Di tatapnya dua bocah yang sedang di angkatnya secara bergantian. Dua bocah yang sedang menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosa mereka, mata yang berkedap-kedip polos dan ekpresi memelas meminta di lepaskan.

Heechul—sang nenek sihir yang mengamuk dengan wajah penuh jerawat menyeringgai, "Aku takkan tertipu lagi dengan wajah innocent itu, bummie~, kyunnie~" bisiknya seduktif yang membuat ke dua bocah criminal merasakan aura mengerikan yang selalu berhasil membuat mereka jinak. Aura mengerikan dari sang pangeran kegelapan cantik. Sebenarnya kyuhyun bisa saja di jinakkan oleh seorang Choi Siwon atau Lee Sungmin tapi untuk Kibum hanya Heechul lah yang bisa mengendalikannya.

Ryeowook dengan mata membengkak sedang menggandeng tangan Yesung masuk ke ruangan ini. Sepertinya ia juga sudah berhasil menenangkan Yesung dan menyelamatkan telinga Kangin. "Aish! Telingaku masih terasa berdengung" sungut Kangin menggosok-gosok telinganya.

Leeteuk dan Hangeng berada di belakang mereka dengan wajah pucat. Kyuhyun dan kibum meronta kuat dari pegangan Heechul. Mereka menyerbu Leeteuk dan memeluk namja berwajah malaikat tersebut. Mereka sepertinya tahu kondisi kalau yang bisa membuat sang namja dari neraka terdalam aka kim heechul patuh hanya sang malaikat tanpa sayap itu. "Hyung-ah~~" rengek mereka manja dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap leeteuk.

"Sadar hyung! Mereka IBLIS" bisik Hangeng menyadarkan Leeteuk yang hendak memaafkan dua bocah keterlaluan tersebut. "Anniyo~ aku takkan memaafkan kalian kali ini! Candaan kalian sungguh sudah tak lucu lagi! Mengerikan! Kalian tahu itu! Sekarang kalian di hukum di kamar berbeda dan pikirkan kesalahan kalian! Jika kalian tak berubah akan kupisahkan kamar kalian"

Kibum dan kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir mereka. "ANDWAEE! Kami tak mau!" sergah mereka cepat.

"Kalau begitu pikirkan cara agar aku tak melakukannya! Arraso! Kanginnie~ siwonnie~ bawa mereka!" sahut Leeteuk sambil memijit pelipisnya yang sakit mendadak. Ke dua anak itu memang di luar kendali. Saat kibum sudah tenang karena sang pawangnya sudah ada, kyuhyun berulah. Saat kyuhyun yang asyik bersama Siwon, kibum yang melakukan hal tak terduga. Kenapa mereka begitu menguras tenaga dan pikiran namja-namja dewasa rumah ini?

"Hyung apa kita tak melupakan seseorang?" celutuk Donghae memperhatikan mereka satu per satu.

Heechul menaikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli. "Wookie, bagaimana dengan jerawat ini?"

"Aku sudah buat penawarnya kok hyung" sahut ryeowook sambil sedikit sesenggukan karena tangis panjangnya. "HUWAA… TOLONG AKU!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara mengerikan membuat bulu kuduk donghae—yang memang paling penakut meremang.

"Suara apa itu hyukkie?" donghae langsung memeluk eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terkekeh, "Seperti suara Shindong hyung sedang kelaparan" celutuknya sambil tertawa makin keras.

Heechul, leeteuk dan Hangeng terdiam di tempat mereka. "HUWAA! SHINDONG DIMANA DIA?" teriak tiga orang tertua di kediaman itu kalap. Mereka langsung menyebar mencari namja gempal pecinta uang tersebut.

"Mereka kenapa hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos. "Aish! Kau babo hyukkie!" sungut Donghae. "Apa mereka mencari hantu?" eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya. "Jangan menakutiku Hyukjae! Huweee~~"

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan langkah bak orang mabuk Sungmin berjalan ke sebuah rumah yang ia tahu pasti di mana letaknya. Ia pernah di hubungi oleh sesamanya yang tinggal di tempat tersebut. Membuatkan sebuah naskah drama yang sungmin pikir ide yang gila demi memisahkan seorang namja dengan seorang yeoja jahat matre.

Ia sungguh membutuhkan seseorang saat ini. Untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tekanan batin yang ia alami sepertinya akan membuatnya gila sebentar lagi. Di tekannya bel pintu sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman bak hutan dan pagar besar yang seolah menghubungkannya dengan neraka. Otaknya yang di rancang sebagai penulis seolah membuatnya sedikit hyperbola untuk menggambarkan betapa menakjubkannya tempat yang tengah ia datangi sekarang.

"Seolah seperti rumah abad XIX dan di sinilah Jack membunuh wanita tuna susila" gumamnya tak jelas. Ia membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya, ia sudah memutuskan ia tak boleh menulis lagi atau akan lebih banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Ia menekan tombol bel di samping tubuhnya.

"Nugu?" Tanya sebuah suara ceria setengah tertawa. Senyuman manis mengembang di bibir Sungmin. Ia tahu suara itu. Lee Hyuk Jae. "Hyukkie!" pekik sungmin girang. Entah kemana rasa stressnya tadi menguap.

"Siapa ya? Hae.. hae… ada orang sok kenal berbicara denganku!" adu eunhyuk yang mungkin donghae lah yang berada paling dekat dengannya sekarang. "Apa itu hantu hyukkie?" suara donghae kini terdengar gemetar.

"Mungkin saja atau bukan ya Hae?" sepertinya mereka mulai melupakan keberadaan Sungmin yang mulai sweetdrop mendengar praduga-praduga ke dua namja tersebut.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih tak mungkin ada begituan!" pekik namja yang sepertinya Shindong. Wajah sungmin kembali ceria. Shindong juga kembali berkumpul rupanya.

Eunhyuk bergumam. "Aku tahu! Itu pasti penculik hyung! Dia mau menculik Ryeowook dan membuat kita kelaparan!" sepertinya praduga eunhyuk masih berlanjut.

"ANDWAE! KITA BISA MATI" Shindong sepertinya ketularan gila mereka.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Apa kita pura-pura tak ada di rumah saja?" Tanya Donghae polos yang otaknya memang tak sekriminal yang lainnya.

"Aku setuju!" sahut eunhyuk. "Maaf! Kami tidak ada di rumah tuan penculik!" ujar namja monyet itu membuat Sungmin menggeram. Apa sebenarnya isi percakapan konyol ketiga namja itu? "YAK! AKU LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak sungmin tepat di loudspeaker.

"Huwaa! Sungmin hyung sudah di culik. Bagaimana ini?" teriak donghae panic.

"Bukakan saja pintunya Hyukkie" kali ini suara lembut bagai malaikat terdengar. Itu pasti leeteuk, siapa lagi yang bisa berpikiran normal dengan benar selain dia?

Krrieett… pagar besar di hadapan Sungmin terbuka. Sungmin masuk ke dalam dan pagar besar itu kembali tertutup. Sungmin terus berjalan, pikiran-pikiran paranoid nya kembali menghantui. Terbukalah dua daun pintu besar yang menjadi pintu masuk rumah besar tak terawatt tersebut. "HWAA… Ini beneran Sungmin hyung!" pekik eunhyuk dan langsung memeluk namja yang umurnya sedikit diatasnya tersebut. Donghae ikut nimbrung, dia juga merindukan sosok di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku pulang hyung" ucap sungmin saat melihat wajah leeteuk yang terlihat lelah. Leeteuk tersenyum, eunhyuk dan donghae melepas pelukan mereka. Leeteuk merentangkan tangannya. "Selamat datang di rumah minnie~" ucapnya yang membuat sungmin langsung berlari menerjang orang yang memiliki pelukan terhangat di mid building itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Malam pun tiba dengan cepat. Sungmin yang menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada penghuni dewasa mid building, leeteuk, heechul, hangeng dan kangin sepertinya sudah sedikit tenang. "Aku akan melindungimu, tenanglah!" Kangin menepuk dadanya penuh percaya diri.

"Lagi pula itu pasti kebetulan" sahut heechul mengelus surai hitam sungmin.

"Tapi ini bukan kali pertama atau kedua hyung. Sejak aku keluar dari mid building dan ini kasus yang ke lima belas kalinya hyung!" sentak Sungmin. Leeteuk tersenyum, "Tidak akan ada masalah, percayalah Minnie!"

Sungmin mengangguk. Tapi sepertinya ia tak mengatakan soal karangannya yang di dalamnya tertulis nama mereka bertiga belas. Hangeng menunduk gelisah, ia tahu sesuatu dan seseorang telah berbisik padanya. "Hyung! Kibummie" sela Hangeng yang merasa anak itu cukup menjadi titik terang, tapi ada rasa takut di benaknya yang lebih besar tentang bocah yang sah menjadi patner-in-crime magnae setan mereka.

"Ahh~ iya hyung lupa melepaskan mereka berdua! Sudah saatnya makan malam" ujar leeteuk sepertinya menyalah artikan maksud hangeng. Hangeng diam. Dia orang yang tidak suka membocorkan masa depan yang telah di bisikkan oleh sesuatu di telinganya kan?

Kangin dan heechul mengangguk mengerti, mereka berjalan kea rah pintu kamar bersebelahan. Membuka pintu berwarna coklat galap itu. Dua sosok anak keluar dengan wajah dingin. Mereka menoleh dan saling bertatapan. "Kyunnie!" panggil kibum. "Bummie" sahut kyuhyun dan mereka berpelukan ala teletubies.

"Aku mau ikutan!" eunhyuk nimbrung.

"Hush… PERGI!" usir dua bocah itu tak tahu tata karma. Eunhyuk yang pada dasarnya memang tak pedulian kembali saling berpelukan.

"Aish… mereka itu!" sungut leeteuk kembali memijit kepalanya saat donghae merengek minta di peluk juga. Siwon menggaruk pipinya, dan memeluk donghae. "Ya! Kenapa kau memeluknya hyung?" pekik kyuhyun yang akhirnya menimbulkan aksi tarik menarik. Kibum menghela nafasnya, dia berjalan ke arah heechul dan menggandeng tangan si Cinderella.

Heechul hanya tersenyum simpul dan membawa kibum ke ruang makan.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun terlihat gembira dengan diapit oleh siwon dan sungmin di sampingnya. Ia makan dengan lahap dan tentu saja tak lupa menyisihkan sayurnya di tepi membuat ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Shindong dan eunhyuk terlihat sibuk berebutan makanan yang hanya membuat tatapan kagum oleh hangeng yang masih setia berpikir 'dimana mereka meletakkan makanannya?'. Yesung makan dengan tenang dengan sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk sendoknya di meja makan.

Heechul tersenyum menatapi kibum yang tampak cemburu karena kyuhyun tak menggubrisnya. Sementara leeteuk makan dengan tenang di tempatnya di ujung meja. Sedangkan donghae tak habis-habisnya memuji masakan ryeowook. "Baiklah~ hyung mau berbicara serius dengan kalian"

Seluruh meja makan hening. Semua mata tertuju pada leeteuk, sedangkan yesung masih mengetuk-ngetuk sendok di meja makan. "Bagaimana persiapan ujian kalian bertiga?" leeteuk melirik ketiga namja berusia sama. Siwon menunduk, dia menggeleng pelan memberi kode kalau segalanya berjalan dengan sangat sulit.

"Aku mengerti! Eunhyuk! Donghae!" dua namja yang namanya terpanggil takut-takut mengangkat wajah mereka. "Hiks.. mian hyung!" isak donghae yang tahu ia bersalah. Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pundak donghae.

"Masalahnya bukan karena kalian bodoh, hae, hyukkie. Tapi kemauan kalian itu! Kalian juga generasi muda bangsa ini, kalian harus mempunyai tekat bulat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan kalian" nasihat leeteuk yang membuat donghae dan eunhyuk mendongak. Mereka mengangguk dan kepercayaan diri mereka terkumpul kembali.

"Ya.. ya.. berbahagialah para generasi muda karena mereka akan mewarisi hutang bangsa" celutuk kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. Suasana hening sejenak. Tak ada yang salah dengan itu dan sepertinya membuat leeteuk mengukir tawa renyah.

Untung saja donghae dan eunhyuk tak terlalu pintar untuk mengartikan kalimat yang diucapkan kibum dengan cepat dan bernada meremehkan itu. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit canggung rupanya. Heechul sudah tertawa tak karuan. Sementara yang lain diam mematung dan shindong manggut-manggut.

"Lalu kibummie dan kyuhyunnie, kalian sudah menemukan sekolah yang cocok untuk kalian?" Tanya Leeteuk membuat suasana mencerah kembali. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dan kibum memandang datar leeteuk. "Ryeowook—ah, kau punya rencana sekolah di tempat yang baru?"

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. "Aku ingin di sekolah normal saja hyungdeul. Mungkin Sekolah yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sini"

"Bukankah itu SMA YounBil? Sekolah itu yang terdekat dari sini?" Tanya Sungmin yang mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ryeowook nyengir. "Nee~ tapi kurasa akan sulit, sekolah itu sekolah terbaik yang di isi anak-anak jenius dan kaya"

"Kurasa kau pasti bisa Ryeowook asalkan kau belajar dengan baik" ucap Shindong mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu kalian? Apa sudah mengambil keputusan untuk ambil jurusan apa? Ambillah yang sesuai minat dan kemampuan kalian" saran heechul melirik dua namja yang mulai cengar-cengir tak jelas.

Eunhyuk tertawa, "Aku ambil seni hyung"

Donghae tersenyum, "Kalau aku Design hyung! Akan banyak gadis cantik disana" jawab donghae antusias disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Aku.." siwon angkat bicara. "Aku takkan setuju kau ambil jurusan Agama, Siwon—ah" potong leeteuk yang tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Siwon. Siwon menekuk wajahnya. Heechul mengangguk, "Kau sudah hebat dalam ceramah, lebih baik tak usah di tambahi lagi!"

"Jadi aku harus mengambil apa?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

Semua orang tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan hukum?" celutuk Kibum. "Selain kau cocok kau juga akan berguna untuk keberadaan kita"

Siwon menepuk tangannya. "Kau benar kibum—ah! Kuputuskan hukum saja!"

"Baiklah, lalu kibum dan kyuhyun, kalian sudah menemukan sekolah yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya leeteuk kembali beralih pada dua bocah yang duduk berhadapan.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "SMP tidak menarik hyung, pelajarannya terlalu mudah dan tidak ada teman yang cocok untukku" ungkap kyuhyun resah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lompat kelas saja Kyu dan bersekolah di tempatku?" usul ryeowook yang memang tahu betapa jeniusnya Cho Kyuhyun yang membuat dunia kesusahan karena ulah usilnya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Lalu kau kibum—ah? Kau ikut kyuhyun atau tetap di SMP?" Tanya Shindong agak penasaran dengan bocah yang irit bicara yang sedari tadi diam dan menyahut sesekali.

"Aku akan jadi dokter, jadi aku akan ikut ujian universitas dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran" sahut kibum enteng. Leeteuk menjatuhkan sendoknya. Yesung yang menyadari keheningan, lebih memilih diam sekarang. Kangin tersedak makanan. Hangeng segera menyodorkan air putih untuk kangin yang malang. Heechul membeo bersama Shindong. Ryeowook terperangah. Sementara Siwon, eunhyuk dan Donghae menatap bocah es menyebalkan bagi mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut, aku akan ambil IT, pasti menyenangkan!" sambung kyuhyun menambah kesan suram di ruangan tersebut. Karena sungmin juga ikut menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Lalalalallalala" dendang Yesung akhirnya.

%ika. Zordick%

GEDUBRAKK… PLANGG… TRANGG….

Seluruh mantan penghuni mid building terbangun, sementara ryeowook yang tengah berada di dapur segera mematikan gasnya bersama dengan Sungmin. Entah dari mana asal suara kegaduhan tersebut. Mereka agak takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak di harapkan.

Siwon keluar dari kamarnya bersama Kangin. "Oh.. Tuhan, suara apa itu sebenarnya?" Tanya Siwon entah pada siapa. Kangin mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Nyam.. nyam… berisik ahh! Bukankah leeteuk sudah berhenti memasak?" sungutnya

PLAAKK…. "Apa maksudmu ha? Suara berisik berarti ulahku yang sedang memasak begitu?" hardik leeteuk menepuk kepala kangin hingga kangin sadar sepenuhnya. Kangin nyengir.

Heechul yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan kaca karena wajahnya kembali seperti semula tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia memang sangat suka melihat kangin dianiaya. Sejak dulu itu obsesinya. Eunhyuk dan donghae keluar dari kamar mereka, "Ada apa hyung?" Tanya mereka serempak seperti anak kembar. Leeteuk menggeleng. Hangeng menggendong Yesung di punggungnya. "Yesung jadi menangis karena suara itu sepertinya mengingatkannya dengan eommanya" ujar Hangeng.

"Demi UANG! ADA APA INI?" teriak Shindong sangar dengan mata memerah menahan kantuk. Sekarang pikiran mereka terarah pada satu. Kamar duet criminal yang mungkin sedang memulai aksi jahil mereka. "Huft.. kenapa mereka tidak jera juga sih?" dengus Heechul melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin dan ryeowook berpandangan sebentar. Mereka mengangkat bahu tak mengerti dan lebih memilih mengikuti jejak para manusia-manusia lain yang hendak menghakimi maknae mereka. TRANGG… BUBHH… suara itu terdengar makin kuat saat di depan kamar dua magnae mereka. Bukankah hasilnya jelas. Dua sahabat itulah yang membuat masalah pagi ini.

BRAAKKK… kangin membuka paksa pintu kamar tersebut. Tampaklah suasana kamar yang berantakan. Bulu angsa yang bertebaran karena keluar dari bantal yang robek. Vas bunga yang pecah. Tempat tidur amburadul. Laptop yang tergeletak begitu saja. Buku-buku di rak buku berserakan. Kapal pecah bahkan lebih baik dari ini.

Dua namja yang menjadi biang masalah berada di tengah ruangan. Mereka sedang tak menyengir. Mereka sedang bertatapan tajam. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh kibum keras hingga membuat namja yang sama besarnya dengannya terjungkal ke atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun memukul wajah kibum. Kibum tak tinggal diam, dibalikannya posisinya. Di pukulnya balik wajah kyuhyun. Mereka terus berguling-guling tak jelas.

"Bukankah mereka sedang berkelahi?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

Semua mengangguk serempak.

Dua puluh detik kemudian…. "HUWAA! PISAHKAN MEREKA!" pekik leeteuk yang membuat yang lain tersadar. Siwon dan hangeng segera menarik Kyuhyun sementara kangin dan Shindong menarik kibum.

"Lepaskan aku!" ronta Kyuhyun. "Kemari kau Kim Kibum! Aku akan memukulmu!"

"Lepaskan aku gendut! Cho Kyuhyun Kau akan menyesal!" kibum sama kondisinya. Tapi sepertinya kibum tak dalam emosi dingin membuncah layaknya dirinya biasa. Hanya anak kecil yang sedang berkelahi dengan anak kecil yang lain.

"Kalian sebenarnya kenapa?" teriak leeteuk di tengah mereka.

"Dia duluan hyung! Dia mematahkan kaset gameku!"

"Dia merobek bukuku!"

"Tapi kau duluan, kau mendiamkanku!"

"Kau duluan yang mendiamkanku!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"DIAAAMMMM!" teriak leeteuk sangar. Membuat kedua bocah itu diam.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kibum! Kyuhyun! Belajar sana dengan Siwon!" teriak Kangin memanggil kedua anak bungsunya. Hah.. mungkin itulah yang terlihat dari suasana rumah yang mereka harapkan. Leeteuk yang terlihat terlalu lelah harus melepas jabatannya sementara sebagai eomma dan tepar di sofa dengan Sungmin yang mengipasinya. Hangeng memijit kaki namja yang paling tua diantara mereka itu. Sepertinya leeteuk sungguh lelah.

Heechul mengulum senyum saat melihat kibum dan kyuhyun yang masuk berbarengan namun saling membuang wajah masing-masing. Sepertinya dia yang mengambil alih jabatan eomma. "Kemarilah! Duduk di sini!" kata heechul.

"Aku tak mau duduk di sampingnya" ucap Kyuhyun sakratis.

"Siapa juga yang mau duduk di sampingmu?" sahut kibum tak kalah sadis dan dingin. Kibum memilih duduk di samping Donghae sementara Kyuhyun di samping eunhyuk.

"Aku baru saja mendownload soal-soal prediksi ujian masuk universitas. Kurasa kalian mau mengerjakannya. Jika ada yang tak di mengerti kita kerjakan bersama" ucap Siwon dengan nada yang lembut.

"Berikan saja soalnya! Jangan banyak bicara!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Kibum serempak yang membuat siwon mengelus dada.

Terdapat kilat tak terlihat menyambar. Ke dua bocah itu tampak serius mengerjakan soal-soal di tangan mereka. Tidak sampai satu jam mereka menyerahkan soal yang sudah ada jawabannya pada Siwon. "Selesai" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Wah… cepat sekali!" donghae bertepuk tangan.

"Kan belum tentu benar Hae! Aku juga bisa" Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

Siwon menyerahkan soal di tangannya pada heechul, karena heechullah yang memegang kunci jawaban dari soal-soal tersebut. "Sempurna… tak ada yang salah satupun" decak heechul kagum menatap tak percaya dua bocah jenius di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku yang sekolah dengan benar bahkan tak bisa mengerjakan semuanya" ungkap Siwon. Donghae memandang kibum dengan mata berbinar, "Ajari ya bummie!" pintanya.

"Kau harus mengajariku kyu!" pekik eunhyuk pada kyuhyun.

Kibum dan kyuhyun kembali bertatapan. Sekali lagi halilintar menyambar diantara mereka. "Kau harus lebih pintar dari monyet itu hyung!" ujar kibum dengan wajah dingin. Donghae mengangguk.

"Kau harus lebih pintar dari ikan itu hyung!" teriak kyuhyun semangat. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya kangin ragu pada heechul. Mereka berdua melirik leeteuk yang demam mendadak. Sungmin tersenyum, "Kurasa mereka membawa dampak positif kan?"

Shindong menyetujui. Mereka kemudian menghela nafas bersama saat Donghae dan eunhyuk mulai menangis. "YAK! BABO ITU DI BAGI! KAU TAK TAHU CARA MEMBAGI?" pekik Kyuhyun memukul kepala eunhyuk sadis.

"Idiot~~ kau hanya harus mengkalikannya! Ulangi dan dapatkan jawaban yang benar atau ku masukkan kau dalam kamar mandi bersama seekor buaya!" desis Kibum tajam menatap donghae yang terisak.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ini dimana?" kyuhyun mengerang. Dia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Gelap…

Dia meraih ponselnya yang diberikan leeteuk sebelum ia berangkat ujian masuk universitas dan menelpon ketika dia selesai agar salah satu dari hyungdeulnya bisa menjemputnya. Tubuhnya terasa amat terjepit, kenapa ruangan tepat ia tidur ini terasa begitu sempit? Kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat asing ini?

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan berbekal pencahayaan dari ponselnya. Semuanya dinding. Kyuhyun mengetuk permukaan dinding yang ada di atas tubuhnya. TOK… TOK..TOK… terdengar nyaring, berarti benda di atasnya kayu. Dia beralih ke samping, semuanya sama kayu dari bahan yang sama. Ia tak tahu pasti kayu apa, namun ia menyimpulkan ia berada dalam balok yang pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha meraih sesuatu, di rapatkannya telinganya untuk mendengarkan sekelilingnya. Hampa… bahkan tak terdengar apapun. Balok yang ia tempati kedap suara. Tapi bukankah amat lucu, bagaimana mungkin kayu yang tak terlalu tebal itu kedap suara? "HEI…. SHINDONG HYUNG! AKU TAHU PASTI KAU YANG MENGERJAI AKU KAN? LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak kyuhyun. Tapi NIHIL… tak ada jawabannya. Seolah ia sungguh seorang diri.

"Siwon hyung! Tolong aku!" entah kenapa ruangan yang di tempati kyuhyun semakin terasa sesak. Belum lagi, sekelilingnya yang semakin panas. Kyuhyun menatap ponsel yang dibawanya. "Sungmin hyung…." Isaknya tertahan, ia bisa melihat tak ada sinyal dalam ponselnya.

Berlahan kyuhyun melonggarkan kemeja yang ia kenakan. Isakkan tangisnya semakin dasyat. Ia sungguh ketakutan sekarang. "Huwee… tolong aku! Teuki hyung… kangin hyung… huwee…" tangisnya pecah. Ia sungguh kelu mengucapkan nama eomma atau appanya. Ia sadar hanya sosok itu yang bisa ia panggil untuk mendengarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hosh…. Hosh… Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" racau Leeteuk di tengah igauannya. "Sungmin—ah! Ambilkan es lagi! Astaga… panasnya semakin tinggi" Heechul semakin panic. Di tatapnya lembut Kangin yang menatap cemas sang hyung tertua mereka.

Yesung terisak. "Hyung… Hyung…" panggil Yesung yang tersadar dari dunia kesendiriannya. Di gapainya udara dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Donghae yang baru saja pulang dari ujiannya tampak memasuki ruanga tengah itu. "Kau sudah pulang Hae?" Tanya Shindong yang agak cemas mengapa Ryeowook, Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun belum terlihat batang hidungnya. "Aku pulang bersama Kibum. Kami kan satu lokasi ujian" jawab Donghae memeluk tubuh Yesung.

"Hyung… aku temani Yesung hyung keluar ya? Dia kasihan, dia pasti sedih karena melihat Leeteuk hyung yang sakit"

"Pergilah! Tapi jangan bawa dia terlalu jauh!" nasihat Kangin yang dianggukkan pasti oleh Donghae. Mereka pun pergi. Kibum menatap datar pada leeteuk. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi leader mereka yang terus mengigaukan nama Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya berikan dia obat penurun panas. Aku menyimpannya di kotak P3K, lalu berikan anti biotic dan buka semua bajunya. Kompres dengan air dingin" ujar kibum dan sepertinya buku kedokteran yang dibacanya selaman ini sanggup membantu.

"Ryeowook—ah! Wookie! WOOKIE!" teriak Leeteuk keras kali ini menggantikan nama Kyuhyun. Shindong jadi ikutan panic.

"SIWON! YESUNG! EUNHYUK…. DONGHAE—YA! JANGAN MENANGIS! HYUNG DI SINI! HYUNG DI SINI" Racau leeteuk makin keras. Kibum membulatkan matanya. "Ambilkan aku sendok Sungmin hyung!" pekik kibum memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut leeteuk. Leeteuk menggigit jemari kibum kuat, sedikit membuat kibum meringis.

Saat Sungmin datang membawa sendoknya, dengan sigap kibum memasukkan sendok itu kedalam mulut leeteuk, menggantikan jemarinya. "Kau berdarah kibum—ah!" seru Sungmin panic.

Kibum melirik datar wajah hangeng dan sungmin yang memucat. Ia menghempas tangan sungmin yang hendak mengobati lukanya. Dia berlari keluar. Mengelilingi kompleks sekitar rumahnya. "Sh*t" umpatnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Ryeowook melihat ke sekelilingnya. Matanya mengerjab. Giginya bergemelatuk. "Dingin…" racaunya. "Aku dimana?" gumamnya mencari tahu dimana dia berada. Di peluknya tubuhnya sendiri. "Shindong hyung… Sungmin hyung tolong aku! Ini dingin hyung!" masih bermonolog ria.

Tangis ryeowook pecah akhirnya. "LEETEUK HYUNG! HUWEEE… WOOKIE TAKUT!" pekiknya

%ika. Zordick%

"Kita dimana Hyukkie?" Tanya Siwon memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tangannya terikat di belakang kursi. Sementara eunhyuk terkapar tak seberapa jauh darinya. Tubuh kurus itu penuh lebam di sekejur tubuhnya. Tangannya terikat di belakang.

"Seseorang menculik kita, Siwon—ah!" jawab eunhyuk tersenggal-senggal. Matanya mengabur. Salahkan tingkah hyperaktifnya sehingga dia mempunya respon yang cepat. Ia sempat melawan penjahat yang mengurung mereka di tempat seperti ini dan mendapatkan luka-luka serius di sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara Siwon pingsan terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang memukulku!" Eunhyuk memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Dia meringis, di pejamkannya matanya. "Seseorang yang menggunakan topeng kucing hitam dan menggumamkan kata 'keadilan' dalam setiap geraknya" masih berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon terdiam, seluruh ruangan yang mengurungnya dan eunhyuk gelap. Hanya seberkas cahaya yang lewat dari celah-celah lubang jendela yang di tutupi dengan kayu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyukkie?" Tanya Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Dia menyeret tubuhnya agar bisa melihat kondisi eunhyuk. "Demi Tuhan Eunhyuk—ah! Kau sekarat!" pekik Siwon.

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Tuhan takkan menolong kita Siwonnie~, kita penjahat! Berhentilah menggumamkan namanya!" eunhyuk merasakan matanya semakin berat. Bahkan wajah Siwon terlihat samar di matanya. "Leeteuk hyung! Hyung!" racau eunhyuk dengan nafas tersenggal. "Hyung! Tolong hyukkie! Hyukkie tak kuat lagi hyung!"

"Bertahanlah hyukjae! Benar! Leeteuk hyung akan menolong kita bersama yang lain! Dia akan menolong kita!" mata Siwon mulai mengabur. Air mata mulai menetes membasahi tetesan darah yang sempat di muntah eunhyuk tadi. "Jangan membuatku takut babo! Leeteuk hyung akan datang! Pastikan kau masih bernafas sampai ia datang"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, posisi tubuhnya yang di ikat menyamping membuatnya dapat melihat jelas wajah Siwon yang tengah terikat di kursi dan tergeletak di sampingnya. "Apa Ciezie akan datang dan menjemputku?"

"KAU BABO! BUKANKAN KITA SUDAH BERSUMPAH CINTA TAK ADA DALAM HIDUP KITA! KITA PENJAHAT HYUK JAE!"

"Kau benar! Aku masuk neraka dan dia di surga"

"Surga memang indah eunhyukkie, tapi yakinlah tak ada satu orangpun yang ingin ke sana sekarang!" ujar Siwon dengan suara serak. Eunhyuk tersenyum lagi. "Tenanglah! Aku takkan mati semudah itu! Hapus air matamu anak Tuhan yang cengeng" umpat eunhyuk.

%ika. Zordick%

"Yesung—ah! Apa kau senang? Jika kau suka, kita akan sering-sering kemari" ujar Donghae riang. Di suapkannya gulali kapas di tangannya ke mulut yesung. "Hyung~ kau makan dengan berantakan" dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Yesung tersenyum, di ambilnya gulali kapas dari tangan donghae dan di makannya dengan rakus. Donghae tertawa. "Tak kusangka aku akan pergi ke taman ini kembali, denganmu. Padahal aku sudah bermimpi mempunyai anak yang banyak dengan Younsun dan bermain di taman ini. Saling menyuap gulali dengan yeoja kepa**t itu" dengus donghae sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi setelah kupikir lagi. Bersamamu juga sama menyenangkan!" donghae mengelus surai kehitaman Yesung. "Kau harus secepatnya sembuh dan menjagaku. Kau kan hyungnya. Aku saengmu. Tidak lucukan aku yang menjagamu" cerocos donghae dengan polosnya. Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa belum tentu Yesung sedang mendengarkannya.

"Aphrodite dan Hephaestus" seorang namja bersuara berat menghampiri mereka. Mengulurkan tangan. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya. Mengeriyit heran siapa gerangan orang aneh yang memakai topeng kucing hitam yang terlihat amat lucu itu? "Keadilan" gumam orang itu tak jelas.

"Dasar aneh! Maaf… kata leeteuk hyung tidak boleh mengikuti orang asing. Ayo kita pulang Sungie hyung!" donghae menarik tangan Yesung.

JLEEBB…. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" mata Donghae membulat seketika saat melihat jarum suntik menancap di tangan Yesung. Membuat Yesung mulai menangis namun tak lama kemudian tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Diamlah Aphrodite dan ikuti permainan hukum. Keadilan adalah puncak kemanusiaan" donghae mundur berlahan. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. "Teuki hyung… hiks…" donghae memeluk tubuh Yesung. Hingga berlahan matanya memberat dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Menatap tajam seluruh manusia yang berada di sana. "Jangan selimuti dia! Buka semua pakaiannya!" perintah kibum pada kangin. Kangin yang kebingungan tak banyak protes. Ia segera melakukan perintah kibum.

"Kenapa aku tak masuk dalam targetnya?" gumam kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Shindong ikutan sibuk membawakan air dingin untuk kangin dan heechul yang sedang merawat Leeteuk. Hangeng dan Sungmin membisu, sibuk bergelung dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung mianhe…" kibum mendelik tajam pada heechul. Heechul terdiam di tempatnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kibummie?"

"Diam dan ikuti permainannya" seringgaian tersemat di bibir kibum. Heechul terperanjat. "PEGANG DIA KANGIN!" teriak heechul.

Sebelum kangin bergerak, GREEBB…. Kibum terlebih dahulu menarik rambut Hangeng. Di keluarkannya cutter dari saku celananya. Di arahkannya pada leher Hangeng. "Diam dan jangan bergerak! Lanjutkan mengobati orang tak berguna itu!" perintah kibum tajam. Heechul mengikuti dan begitu juga dengan Kangin serta Shindong, mereka tak mau Hangeng harus kehilangan nyawanya karena kelancangan mereka.

"Indigo brengsek dengarkan aku! Jawab semua pertanyaanku!" Kibum berbisik seduktif di telinga Hangeng. Membuat bulu kuduk meremang mendengar suara beratnya yang seolah menggoda. "Dimana Kyuhyunku?" cutter itu menyentuh kulit putih leher Hanggeng menggoresnya sedikit hingga darah merah kental mengalir dari sana. Kibum terkikik senang.

"Tetap diam di tempatmu lee sungmin atau dalam sekali hentakkan indigo ini mati!" ancam kibum membuat Sungmin menunduk di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Kibum! Manusia tak seharusnya tahu"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ku katakan satu hal agar semua jelas! Aku bukan manusia! Aku TUHAN!"

Semua terpaku mendengar pernyataan Kibum. Mereka tahu anak yang sedang mengancam mereka dengan Hangeng di tangannya itu memang memiliki penyakit kejiwaan. BRAAGHH… wajah tampan Hangeng di hempaskan kibum ke lantai marmer dengan kuat. Darah segar sudah terlihat di dahi namja China tersebut. "Katakan!"

"Aku tidak tahu dia di mana! Lee Sungmin, kuncinya pada dia!" ungkap Hangeng. "Sesuatu mengatakan padaku dia berada di perbatasan antara dunia ini dan dunia sana!"

"KATAKAN LEBIH JELAS!" desis kibum dengan menekan kata-katanya. Heechul mengerti, bocah itu menjadi seperti ini karena sesuatu yang ia anggap miliknya sedang terancam. Ia tahu bahwa Hangeng memiliki kemampuan untuk tahu sesuatu yang tak seorang pun ketahui.

"Dia berada di sebuah peti mati dan di kubur di dalam tanah!" air mata Hangeng menetes. Ia sungguh takut mengucapkan hal itu. Mata kibum membulat. Nafasnya tercekat. Dia menatap hangeng, lebih menarik rambut namja China tersebut. "Aku sungguh tak tahu tepatnya dimana, dia masih hidup. Dia masih bernafas"

Kibum beralih menatap Sungmin. Matanya berkilat mengerikan seolah dia sungguh dewa pencabut nyawa yang siap membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya. Kibum menendang lutut Sungmin kuat, namja cantik itu berlutut di hadapan kibum. Dengan cepat kibum meraih kerah baju Sungmin, memaksa sungmin mendongak. Kibum tercekat, namja itu menangis. 'Aku tak suka melihat Sungmin hyung menangis' ia masih bisa mengingat kata-kata kyuhyun padanya.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti! Tulisan ku menjadi nyata kibum!" lirih Sungmin, sekarang ia merasa sungguh ketakutan. Namja kecil di hadapannya ini seolah tak punya ketakutan dalam matanya. "Aku menulis tentang kita dengan tambahan fiksi dan itu semua menjadi nyata!"

"Katakan padaku" kibum mengambil nada rendah, seringgaian yang lebih jelas terlihat di wajah dinginnya. Membuat sungmin lebih gemetar. Ia juga takut pada kematian. "Apa selanjutnya yang kau tulis, Lee Sungmin?"

"Athena adalah orang pertama yang mendapat hukuman. Dikubur hidup-hidup dalam peti kayu yang kuat, di rantai agar ia tak bisa meloloskan diri seperti dari perut ayahnya" ucap Sungmin.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menulis kematian dan itu berubah menjadi nyata?" pekik Heechul tak percaya. Kibum memejamkan matanya, dia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa rasanya ia ingin melakukan ritual kecil untuk menghukum namja kelinci manis di hadapannya. "Aku bukan Tuhan! Aku hanya seorang penulis! Aku tak tahu apapun yang terjadi!" jawab Sungmin getir.

"Kembalikan Kyuhyun padaku!" kibum mendorong tubuh sungmin ke dinding. BRAAGH…. Di hantukkannya kuat belakang kepala Sungmin hingga berdarah ke dinding. "Hentikan Kim Kibum! Kau takkan mendapat apapun jika dia mati!" ujar Leeteuk yang berhasil tersadar.

"Katakan pada kami! Siapa pendosa-pendosa lain selain Cho Kyuhyun, Athena dalam fiksimu, Sungmin!"

Kibum melepas cengkramannya pada tubuh Sungmin. "Jika Athenaku terluka ku pastikan kau ku kubur hidup-hidup tanpa peti mati" nada ancaman serius terdengar dari bibir merah kibum. Kangin memegang tangan kibum erat.

"Urutannya, Athena, Demeter, Apollo, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Aprodite, Hermes, Dionisos, Hestia, Ares, Artemis, Hades dan Zeus yang agung" Sungmin memberi jeda "Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Yesung, Donghae, Aku, Shindong, Heechul, Kangin, Hangeng, Kibum dan Leeteuk. Itulah urutan yang seharusnya"

"Kenapa kau meletakkanku di belakang?" Tanya kibum sakratis.

Heechul memeluk tubuh Sungmin, ia tahu sungmin lebih merasa ketakutan di banding siapapun di ruangan ini. "Takkan ada yang bisa mati jika Hades mati. Karena sesungguhnya dialah kematian itu sendiri." Jawab Sungmin menatap kibum.

Kibum menyeringgai, "Leeteuk hyung di akhir, berarti akulah yang membunuhnya. Bukankah begitu seharusnya?"

Leeteuk menatap kibum tak percaya. Di liriknya Sungmin yang menggigit kuku jari tangannya dan mengangguk. "Yaa… karena 'Dia' tak bisa membunuh sang ketua tanpa Hades"

"Oh… Demi Dewa Yunani yang kau sebut namanya! Mengapa ini menjadi begitu menyeramkan?" geram Shindong tak terima. "Kenapa fiksi kejam mu harus memakan kami sebagai korbannya?" bentak Heechul.

"Apa rencanamu kibum—ah?" Tanya leeteuk menatap kibum. Kibum menatap heechul. "Jika kalian membiarkanku turun kali ini, kemungkinan sembuhku akan menipis"

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita akan menyembuhkanmu nanti"

"Baiklah! Artemis idiot, beritahu aku berapa jumlah mereka" terlihat kilatan kebahagian di wajah menyeramkan nan dingin itu. Hangeng yang merasa bahwa hanya dia yang di katai idiot oleh kibum mengangkat kepalanya. "lima orang"

"Kita ikuti permainan fiksi ini, ini akan menarik. Akan kuhabisi siapapun yang berani menyentuh kyuhyunku!"

TBC

Manusia yang menggumakan kata 'Keadilan'

|"Hiks.. ini sesak! Kyu tak bisa bertahan lagi"|"Hyuk Jae! Mana yang sakit? Jangan membuatku takut!"|"Dingin hyung! Brrr… tolong aku!"|"Sungie hyung! Aku takkan memaksamu jadi hyung yang baik lagi, buka matamu"|"Lee Sungmin, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"|"Jika aku mati terlebih dahulu rantai urutan akan terputus, hyung!"|"Ini Menyenangkan! Kekekeke"|"Keadilan? Tch!"|

Hah…. Benar-benar…. Jari saya keriting! Kekekekeke~

Tapi ayolah~~ ka beneran akan cepat update kalau yang review banyak…. Bwahahahahahha…

Baiklah ayo kita berbalas Review~~

Key's Wife aka F-three: Heechul gak dapat bisikan tapi cari informasi berhubung itu memang ahlinya.

LimJaeMiYewooky: Apa masih penasaran? Nggak kan? Soalnya udah di update nih~~ kekekekeke…

Annonym000: Hahahahaha… baiklah untuk isi taruhannya saya gak setuju! -_- karena gampang banget ketebak tuh! Bwahahahaha…. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan yang lain, kamu tebak darimana manusia yang menggunakan topeng kucing hitam yang menggumamkan kata 'keadilan' berasal, kalau ketebak ka janji update cepat dah! Kekekeke~ kalau gak, kamu harus menuliskan ika sebuat FF dengan pairing KiTeuk #ketawa nista. Gimana?

Park min mi: Ayo kita buat Filmnya! #narik Sooman.

Snowhite04: dia lebih haus darah di chap 8-9 berhubung proses penguakkan masa lalu dan proses penyembuhannya. Mereka memang gak punya planning apapun mengingat juru rencana mereka itu Sungmin. Gak juga kok, ka lebih pusing bolak-balik medan dengan kereta api #plaak.

Cho Rai Sa: Hangeng itu adalah manusia special dengan bakat dari lahir. Dia memiliki aura ungu dan di sebut sebagai 'INDIGO'. Nah… indigo juga ada beberapa jenis, Komunikasi dengan Tuhan, Telepati, Klervoyans, Prekognision, Retrokognision, Mediumship, Psikometri, Sugesti hypnosis, Analitik, Telekinetik. Sedangkan hangeng tipe prekognision dan mediumship, dia bisa menganalisis dan merasakan masa depan dan berhubungan dengan roh di sekitarnya. Kekekekeke….

RistaMbum: Jadi selama ini gak sadar? #sweetdrop

Cassie willyam: Tapi sekarang terbukti kalo Kibum menyambut Heechul positif dalam dunianya. Hanya saja ch 8-9 betul-betul banyak bagian berdarah. Jadi hati-hati eoh! Sekalian di ch 8 mereka menemukan Henry dan di ch 9 merekrut Zhoumy. Semuanya kental banget dengan masa lalu kibum dan penyakitnya yang semakin parah serta menguras tenaga ekstra seluruh mantan penghuni mid building.

Raihan: Ika memang Capricorn eonna~, Hangeng yang tahu dengan jelasnya karena dapat bisikan, jika eon mau tau detailnya baca balasan review Cho Rai Sa. Itu masih rahasia soal siapa hantu yang dilihat Hangeng, karena Hangeng gak bisa melihat masa lalu, jadinya dia berusaha mencari tentang masa lalu kibum dari mahluk itu dan BINGO, Cuma dialah yang tahu secara detail bagaimana seorang kim kibum. Sebenarnya di tiap chap ika membuat amanat tersirat tersendiri. Ayo tebak apa pesan dalam chap ini!

Mitade13 : Mereka masih belum bisa cocok mengingat diri mereka yang bertolak belakang. Satu anak Tuhan yang alim, satu lagi orang yang mengaku Tuhan! Sabar ajah, akan ada waktunya Sibum seakrab Eunhae atau Chulbum atau kihyun. Oke.. oke… henry muncul di ch selanjutnya dan zhoumy 2 ch lagi.

Bumranger89: sebenarnya ika terobsesi buat kibum jadi tokoh antagonist, entahlah… dia terlihat keren~~ salam Jisi juga…

Sasuke. Gmpaselleh: 2 jam satu chapter atau seluruhnya? Kibum bukan alien, dia Cuma seorang psikopat atau bisa dibilang orang gila tanpa gangguan mental. Cirri-cirinya, biasanya pribadi yang berpenampilan sempurna, pandai bertutur kata, mempesona, pandai bertutur kata dan menyenangkan. Berhubung karena usia kibum yang masih terbilang muda, dia masih terkontrol, cirri-ciri lain seperti manipulative, egosentris, tidak punya rasa bersalah, suka melanggar aturan, menonjol di beberapa bidang kehidupan, IQ yang tinggi, curang dan hidup sebagai parasit demi kepuasaanya belaka, tidur larut dan jarang di rumah. Begitulah~~

Evilbunny: Dia hanya bertanggung jawab dan memiliki kasih sayang layaknya manusia kok~ hehehehe… tapi sisi heechul yang sadis tetap ada.

DenisPark: ka patah hati Cuma satu hari doank, habis itu lupa… Psyco sebenarnya gak perlu alasan untuk membunuh kok eon~ tapi karena ada satu hal, kejiwaan kibum yang seharusnya tak membunuh mengingat dia masih kecil jadi berkembang dengan cepat. Tapi tenang aja, kibum sudah bertengkar hebat tuh sama kyuhyun.

Ann: SR itu dilarang! Tidak boleh! Arraso~~ #kedip2. Kurapika beneran cewek kok, kayaknya ya! Kyu adiknya ahra kok. #manggut2. Tentang psyco bisa baca di penjelasan review balasan Sasuke. Gmpaselleh.

Hae: belum… di chp 8-9, sabar yee.. kekekeke… kok pada penasaran seh ma si kibum?

Winnie: Tenang! Semua pembagiannya adil kok setelah mereka lengkap 13+2, hahahahha….

KiaHyora: Ya… ampun! Kyuhyun dekat-dekat sama Siwon dan Sungmin aja si Kibum ngamuk dan ngambek abis… apalagi balik ke keluarganya, bisa balik dia ke masa-masa suramnya! Seperti saat ini.

Cloud'yeppa: Okeh… selanjutnya kibum akan lebih mengerikan! Tapi setidaknya sisi mengerikan itu menurut Hangeng berguna, nah… ayo terus review nee

Little Angel: Syukurlah udah tobat… hehehehehe… "1", ka Cuma pengen buat kibum jadi peran jahat kok "2", wah makasih… ka maunya FF ini bisa berguna bagi semua orang "3", hmf… untuk request sabar sebentar eoh, ka lagi buat proyek besar-besaran FF buat ultah kibum. Mungkin itu bisa jadi…

Lalalala: gimana deh ka gak marah ma SR, ka cape ngetik FF tapi gak ada yang keliatan kalau di baca. Hiks… T,T padahal ika berharap banyak lho…

Umi elf teuki: hahahaha… iya… iya… asalkan untuk chap selanjutnya review rutin eoh! Saranghae~

Chocolates: Udah gak penasaran lagi kan? Hehehehehehe

CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie: Sepertinya proses penyembuhan kibum harus di ulang lagi, Kalau eon punya teman kayak kibum, sebaiknya eon menjauh karena mereka berbahaya okeh… eon bisa baca dari balasan review ika sama reader yang lain di sana ada penjelasan tentang psyco.

Youmin Choi: Okeh… ini ika udah post…

Asa: Iyah… Cuma hilang sementara, ka memang gak pernah edit kok… mian soal typonya.

Elly. Liana. 75: Tuntutan peran tuh! Hehehehehe…. Ka aja panggilnya…

CoolBeuty D: Mereka belum masuk, setelah masalah ini selesai mereka bakal masuk dan membuat masalah di sana, karena mereka memulai kehidupan mereka yang baru. Mungkin di chap 9 atau 10

harunoZuka: dia gila tapi tak punya gangguan jiwa, dan leeteuk sukses sakit karena menjaga anak segudangnya itu.

Terunobozu: kibum ngambil sisi killu Cuma bagian mengerikannya aja kok. Masalah yang lain gak tahu deh… sedangkan sikap ceria kyuhyun di ambil dari Gon. Dia akan sangat susah sembuh demi menolong yang lain.

MinWook: hahahhaha… coba bacanya berulang atau pelan-pelan pasti bisa ngerti.

Snowest: haa? #tambah gak ngerti. Bum: jangan cium-cium istriku#ngamuk

Ethica. Clouds: yesung akan terlihat keren di chap selanjutnya. Tenang… tenang… #ngasih bocoran

Guest: aduh… pake nama chingu, jadi susah balas reviewnya~ mereka mang cocok kan? Hehehehehe…

Beakren: soal Yaoi, akan sangat sulit, soalnya keburu enak persahabatannya nih…

Kitsune Syhufellrs: Kayaknya dia cewe… karena dia terlibat cinlok sama leoriu. Killua: itu benar!. Hahahaha… tapi mereka bertengkar di sini.

Azure1127 : hahahahaha… yang penting ngerti kan?


	8. Manusia Yang Menggumamkan 'Keadilan'

**God Cheater**

**Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2**

**Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**

**Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime**

%ika. Zordick%

Warn tambahan: Di FF ini Cuma pinjam nama doank, jadi bukan berarti ka gak suka sama mereka. Bahasanya sedikit kasar dan hati-hati dengan adegan berdarah. Hehehehe… gommawo. (tenang bukan warning death chara#plakk)

**Manusia yang menggumamkan kata 'Keadilan'**

"Guk… Guk… Guk…" suara anjing kampung terdengar mengais-ngais gundukan tanah yang terlihat baru di gali di pinggiran kota Seoul yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Dia mungkin mendengar sesuatu dari dalam tanah. Suara raungan dan tangisan anak kecil yang meminta pertolongan. Atau mungkin ia sedang menunggu sesuatu yang di dalam sana sungguh kehilangan nyawanya agar ia bisa mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Duk… Duk… duk… Duk… Kyuhyun masih berusaha keras mendorong dinding kayu di hadapannya. Menjerit dan meraung meminta pertolongan. Air mata indahnya sudah berlinang merembes melewati ujung matanya. "LEETEUK HYUNGG!" akhirnya nama sang hyung tertua yang terus ia panggil. Kerinduan yang besar memenuhi relung hatinya yang pernah sakit akibat terbuang oleh orang tua kandungnya.

Tetes air mata jatuh lagi, Cuma tidak ada raungan. Hanya isakkan lirih yang terasa menyakitkan ketika terdengar. "Bummie.. mianhe… tolong aku! Bummie! Aku takut!" Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dinding tertutup itu dengan telapak kakinya. "Terlalu kecil!" lirih Kyuhyun, di ceknya jam di smartphonenya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan isakkan agar tak lolos lagi. Ayolah~ dia bukan anak biasa-biasa saja. Siapapun akan berpikir jika seorang anak berusia 13 tahun yang berada di posisi Kyuhyun sekarang pasti akan menangis meraung meminta pertolongan sang eomma. Dia tak begitu, cukup beberapa menit emosi menguasainya dan membuatnya meneriakkan nama yang menggantikan posisi Mrs. Cho sekarang.

Dia tak ingin mati konyol. Dia tak ingin mati di sebuah tempat yang ia ketahui balok kayu seukuran tubuhnya yang tak mempunyai ventilasi. "Tiga jam, aku punya waktu hidup selama tiga jam. Jika tidak oksigen di sini sungguh habis" gumam Kyuhyun masih dengan setengah terisak. Dia mengutak-atik ponselnya, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantunya keluar dari sini atau setidaknya dia bisa meminta pertolongan seseorang di luar sana.

Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun sungguh anak yang jenius? Dia bukan seperti Hangeng yang mungkin mampu memperkirakan dan mengetahui masa depan. Dia juga bukan seseorang seperti Heechul yang seolah bisa mengetahui segalanya. Dia bukan Ryeowook yang bisa meracik sesuatu dengan metode dasar Kimia. Dia hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang mengetahui IT dengan baik dan IQ luar biasa.

"Sinyal tidak ada! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya lagi tak jelas. Dia menekan-nekan layar smartphonenya, berusaha menemukan suatu aplikasi yang bisa berhubungan dengan dunia luar tanpa harus menggunakan sinyal.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung…. Kau amat pucat beristirahatlah!" pinta Kangin yang khawatir dengan kondisi Leeteuk. Selain suhu tubuh yang sangat tinggi terlihat Leeteuk bahkan sangat menyedihkan. "Beristirahat?" suaranya bahkan terlihat amat mengenaskan, begitu lirih dan lemah, "Adik-adikku di luar sana dalam kondisi hidup dan mati! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa beristirahat?"

Heechul masih sibuk menenangkan Sungmin yang sejak tadi terlihat menunjukkan tanda-tanda depresi. Dia melirik Shindong yang mulai menanyakan informasi dengan menggunakan namanya melalui jaringan social yang tentu saja terbatas untuk orang-orang tertentu. "Bagaimana? Ada perkembangan?" Tanya Hangeng ikut nimbrung di samping Shindong.

"Ada yang melihat seorang namja yang kita sebutkan cirri-cirinya di taman yang letaknya hanya satu blok dari sini" ujar Shindong membacakan email yang baru saja di dapatkannya.

"Beri tahu aku nama pengirimnya!" perintah Heechul meronggoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Maple" sahut Shindong mendongak menatap Heechul.

Kibum menyeringgai mendengar nama itu. "Dia akan menghubungi sebentar lagi, tidak usah repot-repot mencarinya" ujar Kibum mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pegangan kursi yang tengah ia duduki. Heechul mengeriyitkan alisnya. Tentu saja dia bingung, apa yang sedang di maksudkan oleh kibum. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu bisa menghubungi mereka.

Drrtt… Drrtt… getaran di ponsel Heechul cukup membuat pemuda cantik itu tersentak. Apa sungguh si gila tanpa gangguan jiwa itu adalah Tuhan? Kenapa dia mengetahui sesuatu yang akan datang. Heechul meloudspeakerkan ponselnya. Suara aneh terdengar, seperti suara yang di samarkan dengan aplikasi computer. "Aku tahu kau di sana! Kim kibum, siapa selanjutnya korbanmu?"

Kibum terkekeh, "Kau memang seperti anjing pelacak Maple", kibum memberikan isyarat pada yang lain agar mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat tak membiarkan seorang pun untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Dan sialnya aku tak bisa melacakmu selama enam tahun ini. Kemana kau, brengsek?"

"Sstt… tenanglah sobat! Aku bisa mengobrak-abrik identitas mu sekarang juga jika kau berisik seperti itu"

"Baiklah, Kim Heechul, dia bonekamu yang baru? Lalu siapa yang kau cari? Manusia yang menggunakan topeng kucing hitam dan menggumamkan kata 'keadilan'? itu terdengar lucu, tapi sesungguhnya aku mendapatkan mereka"

Seringgaian kibum bertambah lebar. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Maple?"

Suara di seberang sana terkekeh, "Nyawa wanitamu, Kibum—ah!"

"Deal" ucap Kibum santai membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Apa maksud mereka dengan nyawa wanita seorang kim kibum? Ribuan tanda Tanya besar berdatangan di kepala Heechul, Shindong dan Kangin. Leeteuk sepertinya tak terlalu ambil pusing, ia hanya menginginkan nyawa para adiknya selamat. Lalu Hangeng? Matanya bergerak gelisah, dia menutup telinganya erat. "HENTIKAN! DIAM! JANGAN BERITAHU AKU! JANGAN!" pekiknya tiba-tiba.

"Suara siapa itu kibum? Boneka barumu?" Maple mulai berhipotesa—lagi.

"Maple—ssi, aku tak tahu siapa kau? Tapi kami bukan boneka Kibum! Kami keluarganya!" sentak Leeteuk yang mulai jengah. Dia merasa kesal karena seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'maple' terdengar terlalu bertele-tele.

Maple tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Keluarganya? Kim kibum… si bajingan ini sudah membunuh seluruh para anj*ng yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai keluarga. Apa kau adalah anj*ng yang tersisa?"

Suasana hening seketika. Hangeng menangis sekarang, Shindong segera menenangkan namja histeris itu. Ternyata Hangeng menutupi sebuah kenyataan yang amat penting dari mereka. Hangeng hanya menceritakan sebagian masa lalu kibum yang merupakan pengidap psikopat. Dia tak menceritakan secara detail daftar korban para bocah kecil mengerikan tersebut.

Heechul menutup mulutnya, menahan ringisan ketakutan yang bisa saja keluar begitu saja. Leeteuk memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum, bukankah ini pilihannya? Bukankah dia yang tak mengizinkan bocah bernama Kim kibum itu untuk keluar bersama mereka? Tapi terakhir dia menyerah, kan? Seharusnya dia menyesal! Seharusnya tak membawa anak itu bersama mereka adalah pilihan yang benar. Ia sedang menjaga seorang hyena lapar rupanya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau sangat mengenalku!"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, selain aku dan wanita jalang itu siapa lagi yang mengenalmu dan berhasil selamat dari kelainanmu itu Kim Kibum?! Aku serius sekarang, biarkan aku bersamamu, aku sekarang sedang di kejar polisi. Bekas kejahatanmu mengarah padaku br*ngs*k!"

"Aku mengizinkanmu ke rumahku! Matikan sambungannya!" perintah kibum yang langsung di kerjakan Heechul. Kibum bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri teman Chinanya, di hempaskannya tangan Shindong yang memeluk Hangeng. Di bingkainya wajah Hangeng dan menghapus air mata di wajah tampan namja China di hadapannya. "Siapa yang berbicara padamu? Jangan takut! Apakah JiFan ada bersama mereka?"

Hangeng mengangguk, "Katakan padanya, aku sungguh akan sembuh setelah Kyuhyun ada kembali bersamaku dan menggantikan posisinya" lanjut Kibum dengan mata yang masih memancarkan aura mengerikan. Tapi hangeng dapat merasakan kenyamanan di dalam sana. Bocah mengerikan ini, punya harapan untuk merubah takdirnya.

"Kibum, mengenai maple?" Leeteuk sedikit memijit pelipisnya. Kibum tersenyum, "Dia bukan orang yang seperti kau duga hyung, dia orang yang jauh lebih baik dari diriku"

Hangeng mengangguk lemah. "Dia orang yang bisa di percaya Teuki hyung. Sebaiknya kau tidur, aku melihat ketidak baikan jika kau memaksa dirimu"

"Kau dengar itu hyung, sekarang beristirahatlah!" pinta Kangin. Leeteuk patuh. Di rebahkannya tubuhnya di sofa panjang dan mulai terlelap.

%ika. Zordick%

"Brrr… ini sangat dingin!" Ryeowook lebih erat memeluk dirinya. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk menangis dan meronta-ronta di tempat berbentuk kotak yang tengah mengurungnya. Ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya dengan mata bengkak dan sembab. Sejujurnya dia sungguh tak punya harapan. Dia tak memegang apapun untuk di jadikan alat komunikasi dengan yang lain.

"Apakah aku akan mati?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Hanya ada dia dan refleksi dirinya di dinding kaca yang mengelilinginya. Ia juga terjepit. Ia tak bisa bergerak barang sesentipun.

"Dingin hyung! Brrr… tolong aku!" dan dia kembali menangis. Dia bahkan tak peduli air matanya pun membeku di tempat itu. Dia takut mati, sangat takut. Bahkan ia berharap jika ia benar mati, ia mati di tempat yang hangat.

%ika. Zordick%

"Arrghh… hosh… hosh…" erang Eunhyuk di ikuti dengan nafas tersenggal.

Siwon mendekatkan dirinya pada eunhyuk. Di tiupnya pelan dahi eunhyuk, berusaha menenangkan namja yang dipenuhi luka di sekujur tubuh itu. "ARGGHH" sekali lagi Eunhyuk memuntahkan darah segar. Kali ini ia tepat menyembur wajah tampan Siwon.

"Sakit.." ringis Eunhyuk. "Dadaku… sakit" rintih Eunhyuk tak mampu membuka matanya lagi.

Hampir saja Siwon menangis, jikalau orang yang menggumamkan kata 'keadilan' itu tak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Siwon melihat keluar, ia bisa melihat 'LAUT' tidak Cuma itu, orang yang menyekap mereka lebih dari satu. Dan entah kenapa Siwon merasa mereka menggelikan, topeng kucing hitam? Bukankah itu terlalu err—kekanakan?

Siwon cepat memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura pingsan. "Apa dia mati?" Tanya salah seorang di antara mereka. "Tidak, namja kurus ini masih hidup, hanya saja dia sekarat. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tak boleh menyalahi aturan mainnya"

"Kau benar! Lee Sungmin akan menyadari sesuatu dan semua akan berubah kacau!"

"Arraso~ apa kita harus memanggil dokter?"

"Yah! Carilah yang bisa di sumbat mulutnya dengan uang! Jangan sampai siapapun mengetahui ada kejanggalan di sini"

"Baiklah!"

BLAAM… Suara pintu tertutup terdengar. "Apa hubungan mereka dengan Sungmin hyung?" gumam Siwon kemudian menatap wajah Eunhyuk. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat eunhyuk yang terbatuk-batuk "Hyuk Jae! Mana yang sakit? Jangan membuatku takut!" pekik Siwon.

%ika. Zordick%

Ruangan berukuran tidak lebih dari 3x3 meter dengan pencahayaan minim kembali membuat Donghae mencak-mencak tak karuan dengan posisi tubuh terikat. Dilihatnya Yesung yang memang tidak di ikat tengah menyenandungkan lagu yang entah apa judulnya. Mungkin 'lalala', karena sejak tadi hanya kata itu yang di ucapkan namja tampan tersebut.

"Hyung~ kau bisa buka ikatanku?" pinta Donghae yang di ikat di sudut yang berbeda dari tempat Yesung sekarang berada. Yesung seolah tak mendengar, dia masih sibuk dengan senandung indahnya. "HYUNG! KAU DENGAR AKU! BUKA IKATAN INI!" Teriak Donghae kesal.

Yesung tetap tak bergeming. Sepertinya ia masih betah di dunianya yang entah dimana. Dunia yang tak ada seorang pun mengganggunya. Dunia yang tetap membuatnya tak pernah tumbuh, seperti negeri Peter Pan mungkin. Donghae bersungut kesal. Rasanya ia ingin melempar kepala Yesung agar Yesung memperhatikannya.

"HYUNG!" panggil Donghae lebih keras. Tetap tak ada respon. "Kenapa aku harus melindungimu sih? Seharusnya kau yang melindungiku! Kau kan lebih tua dariku!" omel Donghae yang jelas tak akan di dengar oleh anak autis yang sedang masih asyik berpetualan di dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"DASAR YESUNG HYUNG BABO!" pekik Donghae kesal.

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat keselilingnya. Sepertinya donghae kali ini berhasil. Wajah donghae mencerah. Tapi raut ceria itu menghilang kembali saat Yesung mulai terisak. "SUNGIE~~ BUKAN ANAK BABO EOMMA! SUNGIE, TIDAK BABO! SUNGIE TIDAK BABO! SUNGIE TIDAK BABO!" Yesung terus meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama, membuat Donghae merasa bersalah.

BRAAKKHH…. Mata donghae membulat saat menemukan sosok yang menyekap mereka. "Yak! Kau lepaskan kami!" pekik Donghae menggeliatkan badannya yang terikat.

"YAK! KAU DIAM!" teriak orang itu menendang tubuh Yesung kuat membuat namja itu terjungkal. "SUNGIE TIDAK BABO! SUNGIE TIDAK BABO!" Yesung masih setia dengan kata-katanya.

"Jangan menyentaknya seperti itu! Kau mau kita mati jika dia berteriak lebih keras!" sentak Donghae memelototkan matanya pada sang namja yang menggunakan topeng kucing hitam.

Namja itu bergerak menyeret Donghae. "ARGGHH!" Donghae menjerit kesakitan saat namja itu menendang perutnya dengan kuat. Air mata keluar dari sudut mata Donghae. "Ada hak apa kau mengajariku Aphrodite?" ucap namja itu tepat di telinga Donghae. Kembali di pukulinya tubuh Donghae. Yesung masih menjerit tak jelas.

"Hyung~" ringis Donghae, dia hanya ingin menenangkan Yesung, sungguh!. Pita suara namja itu bisa terluka jika terus berteriak seperti sekarang. BUGGHH… mata Donghae melebar, suara Yesung menghilang kini. "Sejak kapan dia melompat kemari? Ternyata namja cacat ini bisa juga melindungi temannya eoh?" namja bertopeng kucing hitam itu tertawa meremehkan.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Donghae terdengar gemetar. Rasa bersalah semakin erat menghantuinya. Yesung pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari dahinya. "Baguslah dia sudah diam!" ucap namja bertopeng kucing hitam tersebut keluar dari ruangan yang membekap Donghae dan Yesung.

"Hyung! Bangunlah!" teriak Donghae ketakutan. "Sungie hyung! Aku takkan memaksamu jadi hyung yang baik lagi, buka matamu! Kumohon!" pinta Donghae menggeliat, berusaha ingin memeluk Yesung dan menutup luka di dahi namja yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu. Namun sia-sia, ia hanya seorang bocah tampan yang tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mencuri. "Hiks… aku lebih tak berguna darimu hyung! Aku yang lemah dan tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu"

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat menemukan sebuah aplikasi yang sungguh bisa menolongnya. Jemarinya mulai bergerak lincah menari-nari di atas layar touchscreen di tangannya. Bersyukurlah karena ponsel ini bisa menerjemahkan bahasa pemograman dengan baik. "Aish! Kenapa ini menjadi begitu sulit?" sungut Kyuhyun, mengelap keringatnya sendiri.

Satu setengah jam merupakan waktu yang tak singkat menurut Cho Kyuhyun, dia baru saja kehabisan setengah masa hidupnya. Ia hanya berharap dia melakukan hal yang tidak sia-sia. "Bummie! Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti cukup cerdas untuk menemukanku kan?" Kyuhyun mulai merasa sesak di dadanya. Pandangannya mulai menghitam.

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan sedikit gugup bercampur takut, Shindong membuka pintu, dia menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya. "Maple?" tanyanya memastikan. Namja berusia 15 tahun tampak dengan senyum manisnya berdiri di depan pintu. Dia mengangguk pasti, membuat Shindong mengeriyit, memandang intens sosok yang tak terlihat seperti orang jahat malah terbilang terlihat err—polos dan tak berdosa.

Namja yang tampak sebaya dengan Ryeowook itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia ikut memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? "Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Maple menggaruk pipi putih chubbynya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Kau sungguh maple?" Shindong kembali memastikan.

"Nee~ aku sungguh maple!" ucap namja itu kesal seraya mengembungkan pipinya. Shindong mengangguk, sebenarnya ia masih kurang yakin. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, ia sepertinya amat tahu seluk beluk rumah besar tersebut. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya saat retinanya menangkap sosok Kim Kibum.

GREEBB…. Semua mata menatap tak percaya adegan pemelukan oleh sang namja yang mengaku sebagai 'maple' pada kibum. "Kau bertambah tinggi sekarang Bummie" ujar maple melepas pelukan eratnya. Menatap kibum yang kini berdecih. "Waah… disini ramai sekali. Perkenalkan Maple, tapi sepertinya kalian lebih baik memanggilku Henry Lau"

Heechul tersenyum menatap namja ramah di hadapannya. "Kenapa kami harus memanggilmu Henry Lau?"

"Karena itu nama asliku dan juga—aku percaya pada kalian" Henry membalas senyuman dari Heechul. "Kau tak seperti yang kami pikirkan" Kangin mencoba mengeluarkan hal yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Kibum menyeringgai, "Tentu saja, inilah dia yang sebenarnya. Pemuda yang menguasai 12 bahasa dengan baik, bermimpi menjadi seorang preman namun GAGAL" kibum sengaja menekan kata 'GAGAL' dalam kalimatnya demi mendapatkan renggutan lucu dari namja bernama Henry tersebut.

"Mungkin kalian akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah namja yang tidak baik karena berteman dengan bocah ini" Henry mengacak surai hitam Kibum sambil terkekeh. "Tapi jujur saja, yang menjadi temanku bukanlah dia melainkan seseorang yang mirip dengannya yang menjamin aku takkan mati di tangannya. Aku sungguh orang baik yang di besarkan di panti asuhan bersama Jifan"

Hangeng tersenyum mendengar nama 'Jifan', kangin mengeriyit bingung. "Siapa Jifan?" tanyanya.

"Seorang bocah China yang dipisahkan dari kembarannya, Kim Kibum" ucap Henry santai. Dia melirik Kibum, "Dan aku sudah cari tahu, Cho Kyuhyun mengingatkanmu kembali pada dia kan? Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya. Dimana dia sekarang uhm?"

"Didalam tanah" sahut Hangeng datar. Membuat Henry membulatkan matanya, "MWO?"

%ika. Zordick%

Sepi…. Suasana ruangan itu sepi. Sungmin membuka matanya berlahan, tidak ada yang berbicara sekarang. Atau memang mereka memang sengaja membuat suasana sepi agar bisa memutar otak mereka mencari orang-orang yang menghilang akibat ulah sang penulis. Menurut Sungmin seperti itu, karena tokoh fiksi ciptaannyalah yang membuat semua menjadi kacau.

Dia sudah mencoba ribuan cara, ia mencoba agar tulisannya tak menjadi nyata, sejak sebelum ia memasuki mid building. Dia hanya seorang penulis cerita mystery dan suspense. Dia makan dari hasil tulisannya dan menjadikan segala ide gilanya itu di cintai orang. Dia tak pernah bisa menulis cerita cinta berbau manis, dia tak pernah bisa menulis fiksi sejarah tanpa darah. Dia bukan William shakespare atau Hans Chritian Andersen, dia hanya Lee Sungmin, penulis muda yang memiliki imanjinasi liar berdarah.

"Kau sudah bangun Sungmin—ah?" Tanya Heechul lembut, mengelus surai hitam Sungmin. Sungmin kembali memeluk Heechul erat. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, semua teman-temannya, ia merasa bersalah sekarang, mengapa ia bisa menulis cerita yang terinspirasi ke duabelas teman senasibnya? Dia terlalu serakah yang mengharapkan ketenarannya kembali seperti dulu.

Cirri-ciri orang ketakutan kembali muncul pada dirinya yang begitu rapuh. Segala kesalahan ia tumpukan pada dirinya sendiri yang mungkin tak mengetahui apapun. "Jika seseorang di dalam tanah, dia takkan bisa menelpon, jangan paksakan dirimu menelpon Shindong—ssi" Sungmin mendongak, mendapati sosok Henry yang tak di kenalnya tengah menggeleng-geleng tak jelas.

Mata foxynya menatap berharap pada sosok namja imut tersebut. "Sungmin—ssi, apa kabar?" Henry tersenyum manis. "Aku penggemarmu, tak ingat? Yang mengirim kartu pos empat tahun yang lalu dengan foto bocah kecil seperti ini" Henry menunjuk pose imutnya.

"Henry dan Jifan?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya, menatap anak yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Jifan? Kibum…." Beruntunglah pada daya ingat Sungmin yang terlalu kuat. Ia menatap tak percaya pada bocah yang kini menyeringgai menatap ponsel ditangannya. Mana mungkin anak kecil yang tersenyum begitu manis di kartu pos yang ia terima adalah Kim Kibum yang mengerikan. "Dia saudaraku yang dibunuh para anj*ng itu" sahut kibum yang mengerti pertanyaan Sungmin.

Tatapan Sungmin berubah sayu, rasa bersalah kembali menghantuinya. Dia memang bukan orang yang menulis kematian JiFan. Ia menyesal mengingatkan seseorang atas luka lama, ia juga menyesal karena ia tahu satu hal. Jin JiFan, bocah yang mengaku berasal dari China yang begitu mirip wajahnya dengan Kim Kibum juga memiliki senyum yang hangat yang terasa tak asing. Foto Jin JiFan yang tewas enam tahun yang lalu itu mengingatkan dia dengan senyuman Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bersumpah, setelah kematian yang ke lima belas kemarin, ia takkan menulis lagi agar tulisannya yang sudah lama tersimpan tentang mid building tak menjadi kenyataan. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, bukan itu yang bisa menghentikan tulisannya yang berubah menjadi nyata. Mata sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia berlari mengambil pisau buah yang terletak di atas meja ruang tengah tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik Kangin berusaha menerjang Sungmin yang siap memotong nadi lehernya.

" Jika aku mati terlebih dahulu rantai urutan akan terputus, hyung!" sentak Sungmin. Dia juga ketakutan, tapi demi sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Ia rela, ia tak pernah dicintai setulus ini oleh orang lain. Salahkah dia berkorban demi mereka?

Henry menatap sekelilingnya, semua orang terdiam. Apa yang salah? "KENAPA KALIAN TAK MENGHENTIKANNYA?" pekik Henry tak sabaran. Dia memang orang baru yang meminta bergabung dengan para penjahat ini. Dia mungkin tak seakrab yang lainnya. Tapi ia tahu satu hal, kematian Sungmin bukanlah jalan keluar. Namja tak berdosa itu terlalu tragis jika mati demi pengorbanan yang terlalu kecil ini.

Sejenak Kangin memiliki pemikiran yang naïf. Benar, jika Sungmin mati kemungkinan yang lain tak mati sangat besar. Namun, apakah ia tega membiarkan salah satu sahabatnya meninggal dan mengorbankan nyawanya. Jika itu benar terjadi bukankah dia tak lebih dari pecundang yang selamanya takkan pernah menjadi pahlawan. GREEBB… Kangin menarik pisau di tangan Sungmin, dengan cepat di hendak menghunuskan di lehernya sendiri. Jika memang bisa membantu, bukankah dia yang harusnya mati dan memutuskan tali urutan.

GREEB… belum sampai pisau itu mengenai kulit mulus Kangin, Shindong merampas pisau itu. Ia balik ingin melakukan pengorbanan bodoh yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Apakah Shindong yang picik telah berubah menjadi begitu setia kawan karena merasakan hidup yang berbeda selama beberapa minggu ini? "Aku yang akan memutuskan tali itu!" ujar Shindong yakin

"TIDAK!" Heechul tak mau kalah, di rebutnya kembali pisau tersebut. "Aku tak ingin Leeteuk hyung membenciku, dia menitipkan kalian padaku berarti aku bertanggung jawab penuh pada kalian"

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya, sebagai seorang yang menggantikan posisi pemimpin. Jika leeteuk hyung sadar dan melihat kita melakukan ini, dia pasti tak akan pernah ragu langsung mengorbankan dirinya menggantikan kita semua. Aku juga ingin sepertinya…"

CTAANGGG….. tanpa rasa berdosa sedikit pun kibum merebut pisau ditangan Heechul dan membuangnya ke sudut ruangan. "Kau bukan Leeteuk!" Kibum menatap Heechul. "Kau bukan pimpinan yang hebat seperti dirinya yang mampu memotong kakinya sendiri demi kita semua. KAU KIM HEECHUL, ORANG LICIK YANG MEMANFAATKAN KAMI UNTUK MELINDUNGIMU!"

Heechul menatap Kibum tak percaya, apakah pantas seorang psyco yang lebih licik dan jahat menyentaknya dan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya? "Hentikan kegiatan bodoh kalian!"

"Lee Sungmin, kau orang jahat yang berteman dengan orang menarik agar kau mendapat inspirasi demi karya-karya mu! Kim Kangin, kau hanya pegulat jalanan yang hendak menjadi seorang pahlawan dan berakhir menjadi penjahat dan kau Shin Donghee, kau tak lebih dari pecinta uang yang menghalalkan segala cara demi kesenanganmu!" Kibum menurunkan nada bicaranya, tetap tenang namun terasa menusuk. Dia menggambarkan semua teman-temannya dengan amat sempurna.

"Aku juga mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, OLEH KARENANYA AKU TAK BODOH DENGAN MEMBUNUH SALAH SATU DIANTARA KALIAN AGAR KEMATIANNYA DAPAT DI CEGAH!" Henry menatap Kibum tak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Kim Kibum berkorban demi orang lain. Berpikir secara logis dan tak mengandalkan keegoisannya. Orang-orang ini sungguh benar-benar mengubah seorang Psyco akut yang bahkan membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Kim kibum yang manipulative kini sedang mengeluarkan kejujuran dari dalam hatinya yang gelap. Secara tak langsung dia mengatakan 'Aku menyayangi segalanya yang di sayangi Cho Kyuhyun'

Dia bukan kim kibum yang dulu, yang membunuh segalanya yang bahkan tak sengaja melukai adik semata wayangnya yang di masukkan ke panti asuhan. Bohong, jika Henry tidak tahu bahwa JiFan selalu menutupi kesalahan yang di lakukan Kibum di panti asuhan China dulu. Kibum yang memang tak di telantarkan oleh keluarga mereka, keluarga bodoh yang menganggap anak kembar yang keluar terakhir adalah pembawa sial. Lihatlah bagaimana JiFan yang kecil yang melindungi mereka dari pemikiran gila saudaranya. Satu yang di sayangkan Henry dulunya, Kibum hanya sebatang kara tanpa ada orang yang mengerti dirinya selain saudara kembarnya yang terpisah jauh darinya tersebut hingga dia menjadi begitu terpuruk.

Hangeng memeluk Kibum, "Mau apa kau Idiot?" desis Kibum

"JiFan menyuruhku memelukmu" jawab Hangeng enteng. Kibum membatu di tempatnya. Bahkan saat menjadi arwahpun adiknya masih terus ingin melindunginya. "Dibawah tanah…." Kibum menggumam, rasanya ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun yang pasti ketakutan di sana.

"Gelombang radio!" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba. Hangeng segera melepaskan dekapannya. Kibum berlari ke depan laptop Kyuhyun yang memang sudah di penuhi bocah itu dengan aplikasi aneh. Kibum membuka salah satu aplikasi untuk memutar radio. Dia membuka bahasa pemograman yang menjadi bahan mentah membuat aplikasi tersebut, di hapusnya beberapa baris kalimat. Dia mulai dengan kurung kurawal. "Apa kau bisa bahasa pemograman Henry—ya?" tanyanya pada Henry. Seluruh manusia di ruangan itu kecuali Leeteuk yang masih tertidur menyerbu ke depan Laptop Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan dengan seksama yang sedang di lakukan namja kecil yang cukup membuat mereka jantungan. "Yak, itu IT, mana mungkin aku tahu" sungut Henry.

Kibum menyeringgai, "Kau payah!" ejek Kibum dengan jemari yang setia menari-nari diatas keyboard. Satu jam dia menyelesaikan aplikasi yang cukup membuatnya frustasi. Dia beruntung karena dia tak di suruh menyelesaikan aplikasi dengan program sederhana dan keypad kecil handphone. "Aku menemukannya!"

"Tuk tuk tuk tuuuk tuuuk tuuuk tuk tuk tuk" Kibum mengeriyit saat mendengarkan suara aneh tersebut. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu yang mana berasal dari Kyuhyunnya. Banyak suara yang ia terima dan suara aneh itu adalah salah satu yang dia temukan.

"Hentikan! Coba ulang pesan yang ada di baris ke lima itu, bummie!" pinta Henry.

"Tuk tuk tuk tuuuk tuuuk tuuuk tuk tuk tuk" Henry tersenyum lebar. "Tidak salah lagi ini kode morse!" pekik Henry senang, bersyukurlah dia yang sempat mengetahui sandi itu meskipun dia tak pernah ikut kepramukaan. "Artinya"

"Tuk, tuuuk artinya (-), jadi kalau kita satukan (…-…)", Henry mengambil kertas dan menulis yang ia sebutkan. "SOS! Save Our Soul" pekik Heechul begitu tahu maksudnya. Sungmin mengacak rambut Henry. "Kita mendapatkannya"

Hangeng bertos ria dengan kangin dan Shindong. "Tinggal melihat posisinya mengeluarkan frekuensi tersebut" Kibum mulai mengutak-atik laptop kyuhyun lagi. Keluarlah deretan angka-angka seperti kode, kibum mengcopy seluruhnya dan memindahkannya ke GPS. "Kita bisa sampai ke tempat itu dalam 1 jam" sahut Shindong memperkirakan jaraknya dari tempat mereka berada.

Kibum menyeringgai. "Kupastikan kita sampai kurang dari tiga puluh menit" ujarnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Yang lain mengikutinya. "ANDWAE! JANGAN MOBILKU!" pekik Henry histeris melihat mobilnya sudah diduduki oleh kibum dengan nyaman.

"Sungmin, Shindong, Kangin, ikutlah bersama Kibum!" heechul yang mengerti jalan pikiran dongsaeng kesayangannya itu langsung memeluk Henry dan melempar kunci mobil di kantung Henry pada Kibum.

Sungmin, Shindong dan Kangin langsung masuk ke mobil Lexus tersebut. Kibum memutar kunci mobil dan menghidupkan mesinnya. Dia memasukkan gigi dan di pijaknya pedal gas. "HUWAAA!" jerit seluruh manusia di dalam mobil tersebut di tambah henry. BRAAGH… jok belakang mobil persis menabrak salah satu pohon dan meninggalkan tanda penyok di sana.

"ANDWAE! MOBILKU!" raung Henry.

"Bummie, kau punya SIM?" Tanya Sungmin ragu saat melihat kibum di sampingnya yang menekan-nekan tombol mobil, dari klakson, whisper dan lainnya seperti orang kebingungan. "Aku masih 13 hyung" jawab kibum santai.

Wajah Kangin, Shindong dan Sungmin memucat, mereka melupakan itu sepertinya. "Kau pernah mengemudikan mobil sebelumnya?"

"Tidak! Tapi kyuhyun pernah memberitahu padaku, ini tak beda dengan game terakhir yang kami mainkan!"

DEG…. "TIDAK LAGGIIII" pekik Shindong, Sungmin dan Kangin bersamaan sementara Kibum sudah berhasil menjalankan mobilnya dengan beberapa kali menubruk pohon.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hosh.. hosh.." kyuhyun memburu oksigen yang sepertinya mulai menipis di ruang sempit tersebut. Ia sungguh akan mati. Dia pasti mati. "Hiks… ini sesak! Kyu sungguh tak bisa bertahan lagi!" racaunya. Dia berlahan menutup matanya, memasang senyum terbaiknya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Dugg… Dugg… Dugg… kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi saat mendengar suara kegaduhan dari luar sana. "KYU! BERTAHANLAH! HYUNG AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!" Itu… suara Kangin. Senyuman kyuhyun bertambah lebar, mereka berhasil menemukan dirinya. Dia memiliki harapan. Dia mengetuk dinding kayu diatasnya. "Hyung selamatkan aku!" teriak kyuhyun dengan semangat menggebu.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk membuka matanya lagi saat wajah-wajah adiknya menghantui pikirannya. Heechul yang berada di sampingnya segera mengelus surai kecoklatan Leeteuk. "Waeyo hyung? Kyuhyun sudah ditemukan" ujar Heechul ceria. Senyuman malaikat itu kembali terkembang di wajah pucat Leeteuk. dia kemudian melirik Henry yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk smartphone di kakinya.

Henry balas menatap Leeteuk, dia sontak berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada namja yang jauh lebih tua darinya. "Henry Lau imnida, aku mohon pimpinan biarkan aku bergabung bersama kalian!" ucap Henry yang sepertinya tak ia pikirkan. Ia memohon tanpa basa basi terlebih dahulu.

Leeteuk tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Henry. Sebuah rasa hangat menjalar di hati pemuda yang sebaya dengan Ryeowook tersebut. "Hyung… kumohon biarkan dia bergabung bersama kita!" rengek Hangeng mengguncang kaki Leeteuk yang sedari tadi di pijitnya.

"Aku bukan pimpinan mereka, aku keluarga mereka, Maple! Apa kau sungguh ingin bersama keluarga ini?"

Henry tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias. "Aku ingin merasakan keluarga hyung!" jawabnya mantap. "Karena Hangeng memintaku, aku percaya kau orang yang baik" ujar Leeteuk menatap Heechul yang mengangguk.

Drrtt… drrt… Henry segera mengangkat ponselnya, "Ahh~ arraso! Gommawo nee~" ujar Henry senang. "Mereka mencari dokter, aku menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti mereka"

"Dokter?" perasaan tak enak menelusup di hati Leeteuk. apa benar mimpinya mengenai Eunhyuk yang sekarat. "Kita harus mengikuti permainan mereka. Siapa yang bisa menjadi seorang dokter?"

Henry menepuk dadanya. "Kurasa hanya aku, karena aku tak di kenal mereka kan?" ucap Henry yakin.

Leeteuk menggeleng, "Itu terlalu berbahaya, aku takkan mengizinkannya" sepertinya bakatnya untuk menyayangi siapapun yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga sudah menjalar pada Henry. Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kibum yang bahkan lebih muda dariku kau izinkan untuk melakukan hal yang jauh lebih ekstrim" Henry terlihat kesal. Tapi ia tahu alasan Leeteuk mengapa melarangnya.

"Ekstrim? Siapa yang mengizinkannya dia ha? KIM HEECHUL!"

"Hyung, percayalah pada mereka! Aku yakin kibum tak akan apa-apa dan Henry pasti bisa melakukan yang benar"

"Baiklah! Hubungi Sungmin, biarkan dia menyusun rencana untuk Henry" ucap Leeteuk kemudian beranjak dari sofa. Setidaknya ia sungguh tak bisa tinggal diam sekarang. Kepalanya sudah lebih baik. Heechul mengangguk setuju.

%ika. Zordick%

"Satu… dua… tiga… TARIK!" aba-aba Kangin menarik rantai yang melilit peti mati yang berisi kyuhyun di dalamnya. "Tarik lebih keras bocah!" sentak Shindong pada Kibum.

"Yak.. diamlah brengsek atau kujadikan kepalamu untuk menghancurkan rantai ini!" kibum melotot menatap Shindong yang sudah mulai kesal karena rantai tersebut begitu susah terlepas.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi! Ayo tarik lebih kuat!" Sungmin mencoba melerai. Shindong berdecih, dan menarik rantai ditangannya. TRAANGG… rantai itu akhirnya putus. Kibum tersenyum lebar, kangin membuka peti itu sekuat tenaganya. Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat langsung memeluknya erat. "Hiks… aku takut sekali hyung" raung Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

Kibum menunduk, kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia ikut menunduk di depan Kibum, "Aku tahu pasti kau yang menemukanku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun melirik kibum takut-takut. Kibum mengangguk, tapi dengan posisi masih menundukkan kepalanya. GREEBB… kibum terlonjak saat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Terimakasih bummie, aku tahu kau pasti bisa menemukanku!"

"Ya…"

Drrtt… drrt… Sungmin meronggoh saku celananya. "Leeteuk hyung" ucapnya saat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. "Henry akan menjadi dokter untuk menemukan lokasi yang lain" ucap Leeteuk dari seberang sana.

Kyuhyun menyeringgai, "Kita akan selamatkan yang lain? Berarti bukan aku saja yang di tawan?". Kibum mengangguk. "Nee" seringgaian terpatri di wajahnya, "Dan memberikan keadilan pada mereka"

%ika. Zordick%

Henry memasang wajah manisnya yang kini terpasang kumis palsu dan tas tangan ala dokter di depan sebuah pondok dekat laut. Heechul memantau dari jauh bersama Hangeng dan Leeteuk dengan teropong mereka.

"Kau seorang dokter?" Tanya seorang yeoja bertubuh sexy menggigit jari telunjuknya, mencoba menggoda sang dokter muda tampan jadi-jadian. Henry tak terlalu tergoda, ayolah—dia bukan tipe namja yang sangat mencintai wanita di usianya yang masih ingin bermain-main tersebut. Henry mengangguk, "Seperti yang anda lihat ahjumma"

"MWO? APA KAU BILANG? AHJUMMA?" yeoja itu sepertinya tak terlalu suka di panggil seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Hyorin! Berhentilah menggoda dokter muda itu" ujar seorang namja berwajah stoick menepuk pundak yeoja bernama Hyorin tersebut. "Huft… Lee Joon, baiklah! Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik dengan namja Poseidon itu, sayang sekali ia harus menerima keadilannya"

Henry menegang, ia sudah menemukan dua orang yang menggenakan topeng kucing hitam tersebut. Ia ingin bersorak kegirangan jika tak mengingat dimana posisinya berada. "Tolong jaga apapun yang anda dengar dan anda lihat!"

"Itu tergantung berapa kalian akan membayarku" ucap Henry enteng.

Namja bernama Lee Joon itu tertawa meremehkan. "Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana nasib manusia yang nyawanya ada di tanganmu. Dia memberikan segeplok uang pada Henry"

Henry menerima uang itu. 'Lumayan untuk biaya perbaikan mobilku' gumamnya dalam hati. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap tersebut dengan berbekal lampu kemah yang di berikan oleh Hyorin padanya. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak masuk, aku akan terganggu memeriksa pasienku jika ada orang yang mengawasi" ucap Henry dan sepertinya dua orang babo itu tak mencurigainya.

"Kumohon tolong kami!" lirih Siwon pada Henry. Henry tersenyum manis, di lihatnya kondisi Eunhyuk dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. "Dia sungguh sekarat" Henry miris melihat kondisi salah satu keluarganya.

"Leeteuk hyung mengirimku kemari, kalian tenanglah!" ucapnya, melonggarkan tali ikatan Siwon.

"Leeteuk hyung? Kau…." Suara Siwon terasa tercekat. Henry mengangguk. "Aku bagian dari keluarga kita mulai hari ini. Perkenalkan aku Henry Lau! Sungmin hyung sudah mengatakan padaku untuk tetap berpura-pura sampai mereka datang dan mereka yang akan menggerebek di sini! Buatlah suara berisik! Mengerti?"

Siwon mengangguk saat Henry membisikkan beberapa rencana. Henry kemudian keluar dan memberi isyarat pada Siwon untuk mulai menghitung. "Dia takkan masalah!" ujar Henry memasang wajah karismatiknya yang bisa dibilang tak cocok dengan wajahnya yang imut. "Saya permisi" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyorin. Dia kemudian pergi dan mendapati mobil tercintanya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi di tangan bocah brengsek yang selalu membuatnya ingin mengumpat di persimpangan jalan.

Sungmin mengangguk memberikan isyarat, mereka masuk saat Siwon berhasil membuat kegaduhan dan membuat sepasang yeoja dan namja itu memakai topeng kucing hitam mereka kembali. "Sekarang!" Sungmin, Kangin, Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung berlari. Kangin mendobrak pintu dan GREEB… dengan cepat dia menyerang namja yang menggunakan topeng kucing hitam. "Aku tidak memukul wanita" jelas Kangin dan Sungmin saat mereka gencar memukuli sang namja.

Hyorin tak tinggal diam, di keluarkannya pisaunya dan hendak menancapkannya ke bahu Kangin. GREEB… kibum mempelintir tangan Yeoja itu, merebut pisau di tangan yeoja itu. Shindong dan Kyuhyun memapah Eunhyuk. Siwon berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Sekali hentakkan kibum membuka topeng yang mereka pakai. "Keadilan? Ehm?" Kibum berusah menggoda yeoja di hadapannya. Di dorongnya ke dinding, dan di himpitnya kuat dengan tubuhnya. "Keadilan? TCH! Kenapa kau tak kembali menggumamkannya b*t*h?"

Sungmin menatap wajah Hyorin horror. "Dia… Hyorin!" pekik Sungmin, dia segera membuka topeng namja di hadapannya. "Lee Joon" dia tak kalah terkejut. "Nee~ orang-orang yang membuka laptopmu dan mengambil semua data-data di komputermu" ucap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai mengerti motif fiksi menjadi nyata yang di ceritakan Shindong sepanjang perjalan mereka kemari.

"Penulis yang masih muda meniru, penulis yang sudah berpengalaman mencuri ide" sambung Kibum mengecup leher putih yeoja di hadapannya. "Merekalah para plagiat yang membuatmu paranoid dan sengaja membuatmu tak bisa menerbitkan karya-karyamu. Mengambil keuntungan dengan memanfaatkan kelemahanmu hyung" sahut Siwon yang memang tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh orang yang menyekapnya. Ia cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkan segalanya dari yang ia dengar.

"Pintar sekali! Jika aku jadi kalian, aku akan menyuruh Sungmin hyung untuk menyelesaikan karyanya kemudian mengubah namaku jadi namanya dan terus menyekapnya agar bisa menuliskan karya lain untukku" Kibum sedikit memberi masukan. "Bukankah menggunakan cara yang melelahkan itu membuat kalian jadi lebih repot?" perlahan kibum menari-narikan pisau ditangannya di dada Hyorin yang setengah terbuka. Dia terkikik.

"Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mata semua orang melotot tak percaya saat mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, kibum menggoreskan pisau tersebut di wajah cantik Hyorin. Yeoja itu berteriak, mengerang kesakitan dan sesekali memaki kibum. Kangin berusaha menarik kibum, "Jangan!" suara Henry menginterupsi siapapun yang hendak menghentikan namja gila itu. "Biarkan dia!" dengan sigap di peluknya Kyuhyun, menutup mata dan telinga bocah yang seusia dengan kibum tersebut.

"Ini hukuman bagi siapapun yang berani menyentuh Kyuhyunku! Bawa mereka keluan Maple! Dan tinggalkan namja keadilan itu untukku!" perintah Kibum dan Henry menyetujuinya. Ia tahu betul kebiasaan buruk bocah setan yang pernah melindungi sahabatnya dahulu.

"Lepaskan dia!" ringis Lee Joon yang sudah lebam akibat ulah Kangin. Dia menarik tubuh Kibum dengan kuat, membuat namja yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu terseret di lantai. Kibum terkekeh, seringgaian makin lebar di wajah tampannya yang terlihat pucat saat darah terciprat di wajahnya. Lee Joon memekik saat ujung pisau yang tajam menghunus punggungnya.

"Bukankah kau penulis terkenal itu eoh? Apa kau memiliki inspirasi baru saat melihatku?" Tanya kibum dengan nada suara yang rendah nyaris terdengar seperti berbisik. Hyorin terduduk lemas di lantai, wajahnya di ukir dengan indah oleh pisau miliknya sendiri. "Baiklah, aku kutunjukkan padamu, bagaimana cara membunuh yang indah. Tulis yang baik!"

Kibum kini melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Hyorin. Dia berjongkok di hadapan yeoja cantik itu. Di kecupnya bibir Hyorin lembut, "Jangan takut noona!" ucapnya ceria. Hyorin masih tercengang, air mata terus mengalir deras dan merembes di pipinya. Ia seolah sedang menangis darah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan takut. Jikalau pun yeoja ini selamat, bisa di pastikan ia akan gila. Sosok namja kecil di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"ARGHH…"Jeritan menyayat hati terdengar. Kibum merobek mulut Hyorin dengan pisau ditangannya. Dia terus terkikik mengerikan. "HENTIKAN!" raung Lee Joon yang akhirnya memilih menutup matanya saat pisau itu di tarik kibum ke atas mencoba merobek bibir atasnya hingga mata. Kedua tangan Hyorin di genggamnya dan di letakkannya di atas kepala sang yeoja sementara tangannya yang sebelah lagi masih bergeriliya dengan pisau tajam. Jaritan pilu itu makin melemah, dan mayat Hyorin yang sungguh mengenaskan tergeletak begitu saja.

"Ini benar-benar menyenangkan… hihihihihi" tawa Kibum beralih pada Lee Joon yang merangkak menjauh. Kakinya sungguh lemas untuk bergerak saking takutnya pada namja kecil yang bagai iblis tanpa rasa takut. "Keadilan… keadilan…. Keadilan" gumam Kibum menirukan gaya bicara manusia yang menggunakan topeng kucing hitam. Kibum meraih topeng kucing hitam yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya dan memakainya. "Keadilan. Ini hukuman dari Tuhan untuk manusia pendosa yang picik seperti kalian" ucap Kibum, sepertinya menjadi manusia dalam fiksi Sungmin sungguh menyenangkan baginya.

Di raihnya kerah baju Lee Joon, CRAASSHH…. Kepala Lee Joon sukses menggelinding di lantai dengan mata terbuka. Dia membuka topeng kucing hitam tersebut, dia tertawa seolah ia baru saja melakukan sebuah permainan yang amat menyenangkan. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana kedua tersangka yang balik menjadi korbannya.

Dia keluar dari pondok tersebut dan mengeluarkan senyuman manis untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum, "Ini, cari tempat yang lainnya, kurasa Lee Joon itu pemimpinnya!" Kibum menyodorkan dua ponsel pada Kyuhyun kemudian merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat girang mengutak-atik kedua ponsel di tangannya.

Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hangeng yang baru tiba terlihat senang. "Mana penjahatnya?" Tanya Heechul sementara Hangeng mulai menggigil. "Jangan masuk hyung!" pekik Hangeng pada Heechul yang seenak jidatnya membuka pintu pondok pantai tersebut.

"HOOEEKKSS!" Heechul sukses memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. "Ini mengerikan…" desis Kangin yang menggendong tubuh Eunhyuk. Shindong melakukan hal yang sama dengan Heechul saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu di dalam sana yang seharusnya tak ia lihat.

"Bakar tempat ini!" perintah Leeteuk dan langsung di lakukan oleh Sungmin dan Kangin. Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya, ia menatap nanar punggung kibum dan Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. "Aku mampu menoreh sejarah dengan dirimu, Kim Kibum tapi tak yakin nama kita tertulis di pihak yang sama hingga akhir" gumam Leeteuk pada angin pantai di sore yang terasa begitu kelam.

%ika. Zordick%

"Aku mendapatkannya hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun girang menunjukkan tempat yang mungkin bisa menemukan ke tiga hyung mereka. Henry melongo sejenak, bocah berusia tiga belas tahun itu mengalahkannya mendapatkan berita tentang keberadaan tiga orang lainnya. Tentu saja metode pencarian mereka yang bisa terbilang sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun dengan ilmu komputernya, mencoba melacak nomor-nomor yang menghubungi ke dua ponsel tersebut, membongkar paksa tempat penyimpanan percakapan dan menyusun kode-kode itu kembali serta sedikit sentuhan manis agar polisi tak bisa melacak IP yang ia gunakan. Ayolah~ membongkar privasi seseorang termasuk criminal.

"Aku sudah melakukan tugasku, Lee Joon—ssi"

"Bagus, sekarang kau ada di mana?"

"Di depan tempat ku memberikan Demeter hukuman!" 

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke tempat Aphrodite dan Haphaesteus"

"Ronger!"

Mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama rekaman pembicaraan yang di putar di laptop Kyuhyun. "Itu dia, dimana lokasinya?" Kibum menyeringgai senang saat mendapatkan titik terangnya. Kangin merinding, tidak lagi!

"Disini, kamar mayat! Tempat pendinginan" jawab Kyuhyun yang melotot kaget saat melihat membaca tempat pendinginan yang tertera di layar laptopnya.

"Yang benar saja?!" decak Henry tak percaya

"Kami akan ke sana!" Shindong beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku ikut" Heechul mengangkat tangannya. "Aku mendapatkannya lagi! Lokasi keberadaan yang lainnya" Kyuhyun menulis di atas secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Leeteuk.

Mereka memang tengah berada di kamar VVIP rumah sakit Seoul. Bagaimanapun mereka lebih memilih untuk mengobati luka Eunhyuk yang terbilang cukup parah. Namja itu kini terbaring di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat bantu medis di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia sungguh luar biasa, bisa bertahan hidup dengan luka yang terbilang sangat berat. Siwon tersenyum saat dokter yang memeriksanya berdecak kagum. "Karena dia takkan mudah mati, karena dia yakin yang lainnya akan datang menolongnya" ucap Siwon dan dokter tersebut keluar dari kamar yang di ramaikan oleh beberapa namja tampan di dalamnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kangin melirik Leeteuk.

"Shindong dan Sungmin, kalian pergilah menolong Ryeowook" ucap Leeteuk memberi perintah. "Siwon, Hangeng, Kangin dan Henry kalian ikut aku!"

"Aku ikut!" kibum beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Leeteuk menggeleng, "Kurasa penyembuhanmu harus segera dimulai kim kibum! Duduk dan jaga eunhyuk serta kyuhyun disini!" Leeteuk berbicara tegas. Ia sudah tak mampu melihat salah satu adiknya membunuh dengan begitu sadis sekali lagi. Dia juga ketakutan melihat sisi gelap seorang kim kibum. Anak itu sungguh harus di sembuhkan sebelum dia berbalik mencelakakan semuanya.

"Heechul, kuserahkan di sini padamu!" ucap Leeteuk kemudian menutup pintu geser rumah sakit. Heechul mengangguk, di dudukkannya tubuhnya di tempat Siwon duduk tadi. Di elusnya surai blonde Eunhyuk. "Kau harus bangun eunhyukkie! Aku rindu kegilaanmu!"

"Dia pasti akan bangun! Aku yakin itu hyung!" Kyuhyun memegang tangan Heechul. Heechul tersenyum, diliriknya kibum yang duduk di sofa, menjilati bekas darah di tangannya yang bersikeras tak mau ia bersihkan. "Aku menyukainya hyung" Heechul terdiam saat kibum balas menatapnya. "Menyukai sensasi aneh ini saat aku melihat darah dan mendengar orang berteriak ketakutan"

"Kau pasti bisa sembuh nae dongsaeng!" Heechul beralih memeluk Kibum. Meneteskan air matanya dan menciumi surai hitam kelam kibum. "Aku menyayangimu, sembuhlah demi kami semua. Kami semua menyayangimu"

Kibum balas memeluk leher Heechul, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja cantik itu. Berusaha menghilangkan sebuah candu darahnya yang ia rasa amat menyenangkan. Menenangkan pikirannya yang seolah tak terkontrol. Ia sadar dan ia menyukai setiap yang ia lakukan hanya saja…. Ia merasa ingin normal. Hidup tanpa kutukan semua orang. Ia tak takut, kim kibum bahkan tak pernah takut pada Tuhan. Dia juga tak tahu, ia hanya ingin semuanya sesuai dengan kehendaknya dan ia ingin sembuh.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau buka sebelah sana ming! Dan aku sebelah sini!" ujar Shindong membuka satu persatu laci ruang mayat yang menyimpan mayat-mayat manusia yang hendak di otopsi.

Air mata Shindong hampir tumpah saat melihat mayat yang membeku di dalam sana. Apakah Ryeowook akan bernasib serupa. Dia makin gencar dan makin cepat membuka satu persatu laci. Begitu juga Sungmin dengan wajah yang semakin pucat. Hingga…

"Aku menemukannya hyung!" pekik Sungmin. Shindong segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Langsung mereka menarik seluruh laci tersebut. "Brrr… aku tahu kalian akan datang hyung!" ucap Ryeowook lirih nyaris tak terdengar lagi. Sungmin dan Shindong cepat membuka jaket mereka. Memakaikannya di tubuh Ryeowook yang nyaris membeku. Tubuh namja mungil itu sudah membiru, jika mereka terlambat sedikit saja, bisa di jamin ryeowook akan sama saja dengan mayat-mayat lain. Tak bernyawa!

BRUUGHH… ryeowook akhirnya pingsan setelah beberapa jam dia bernyanyi terus untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tak mati. "WOOKIE!" teriak Shindong menggendong tubuh Ryeowook. Sungmin segera berlari duluan. "Dokter! Tolong adikku! Tolong adikku!" tangisnya yang telah di tahannya sejak tadi kini tumpah. Dia seperti orang kesetanan meminta pertolongan dengan Shindong yang menggendong tubuh ryeowook di belakangnya.

"Naikkan dia ke atas ini!" perintah seorang perawat dan perawat lain dengan cekatan memanggil dokter. "Tolong adikku! Aku akan bayar berapa saja! Tolong dia!" ucap Shindong dengan suara tercekat. Semua orang juga bisa berubahkan? Dari seorang pecinta uang menjadi seorang dermawan yang rela memberi berapapun untuk nyawa seseorang.

"Baiklah tuan! Tenangkan diri anda!" dokter tersebut melepas cengkraman tangan Shindong dan masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Mencoba menolong nyawa Ryeowook. Shindong cepat memeluk Sungmin yang hampir limbung. "Tenang… Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja! Dia akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Shindong menenangkan Sungmin atau lebih tepatnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk memberi isyarat agar Kangin dan Siwon masuk terlebih dahulu. "Akan kubunuh mereka" gemertak suara gigi Kangin terdengar. Siwon mengekor dari belakang, ia juga sekarang tak peduli jika Tuhan akan membencinya karena membunuh seseorang. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat melihat Eunhyuk yang sekarat demi melindungi dirinya.

Kangin menendang pintu di hadapannya, seorang namja tampak terkejut dengan target mereka selanjutnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. Siwon menyergap masuk, meninggalkan Kangin yang masih ingin eksis didepan pintu tampaknya. "YAK! TUNGGU AKU!" pekik Kangin saat Siwon mulai mempraktekkan jurus Taekwondonya dan memukul namja di hadapannya.

Sementara di dalam sebuah ruang di rumah tersebut tampak seorang namja tampan yang sedang memanggil-manggil nama Yesung. BUUGGH… BUUGH… ia sedikit terperanjat saat mendengar ke gaduhan di luar. "Choi Siwon! Aku juga ingin memukul babo!" suara yang amat ia kenal. Suara seseorang memanggil nama orang yang juga ia kenal. Kangin di luar sana sedang menghajar penjahat yang tadi melukai Yesung.

"HYUNG! AKU DAN YESUNG HYUNG DISINI!" teriak Donghae memberitahu posisinya.

BRAAKK… pintu terbuka. Tampaklah orang yang selama ini di tunggu Donghae kedatangannya. "Leeteuk hyung!" jerit Donghae riang. Hangeng dan Henry cepat melepaskan ikatan Yesung. Henry membantu menaikkan Yesung ke punggung Hangeng. Leeteuk melepas ikatan donghae dan memeluk namja tampan itu. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Mana yang sakit? Beritahu hyung!"

"Disini hyung! Aku tak bisa melindungi Yesung hyung" ucap Donghae menunjukkan dimana jantungnya berada. Leeteuk tersenyum, "Hyunglah yang tak bisa melindungi kalian semua! Sudah, kita keluar!"

Wajah menyeramkan Siwon berubah cerah saat matanya menatap sosok Donghae yang baik-baik saja. Dipeluknya cepat namja yang seusia dengannya itu. Tapi wajahnya kembali suram saat melihat tubuh Yesung yang pingsan di punggung Hangeng. BUUGHH… BUUGGHH… kembali di tendangnya namja yang sudah terkapar di lantai dengan bringas.

"Hentikan Wonnie~, dia sudah mati! Dia takkan bisa menyakiti saudaramu lagi" begitu lembut, leeteuk menyentuh tangan Siwon membuat Siwon menenang. Di liriknya Kangin yang dengan santainya menyiram bensin di tubuh dua mayat lagi yang sudah ia tangani dengan baik. Henry membantu Kangin, diambilnya botol bensin yang lain dan menyiramnya di sekitar rumah.

Mereka kemudian keluar, tek…. Leeteuk menghidupkan pematiknya dan di lemparnya benda itu ke dalam rumah. CRASSHH… api terlihat melahap rumah tersebut makin membesar. Seringgaian terlihat di wajah malaikatnya. "Inilah akibat bermain dengan penjahat mid building!"

"Dosa mereka tak bisa di maafkan" ujar Siwon berdecih. Mata yang penuh kebencian itu kembali menjadi mata yang suci saat melihat wajah Yesung yang tertidur dengan damai di punggung Hangeng.

"Pertama mereka membuat Sungmin ketakutan, kedua mereka mengubur Magnae kita, ketiga mereka membekukan Ryeowook" Leeteuk menyebutkan dosa-dosa yang di lakukan oleh para manusia yang mencari masalah dengan mereka.

"Keempat, menculik anak Tuhan, kelima membuat Eunhyuk sekarat" sambung Kangin melihat kobaran api yang semakin membesar. "Keenam memukul Yesung yang bahkan tak pernah kulakukan, ketujuh mengganggu si tampan kita, kedelapan membuat kibum menjadi semakin parah" lanjut Kangin.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Yang terakhir, membuat para saudaraku menangis, inilah yang paling tak bisa kumaafkan"

Semua mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ayo kita kerumah sakit! Ryeowook bisa di selamatkan, aku mendengar kabar dari Shindong hyung!" ucap Henry ceria.

"Benarkah? Aku rindu rumah!" pekik Donghae. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa si mochi ini?" tanyanya mencubit pipi chubby Henry gemas.

"HIE? JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MOCHI!"

TBC

Psikiater

"Hyung! Ikan mas peliharaanku mati!"|"Kita harus segera mencari psikiater, untuk kibum dan Yesung"|"Dia wanitaku!"|"Kenapa melihatku? Aku tak mau!"|"RAMPOK SAJA BABO! KITA SUDAH KEHABISAN UANG!"|"Tuhan, maafkanlah hambamu ini!"|"Kau cantik hyung! Bwahahahahahah"|

Hah… maaf~ jadi kepanjangan, mau gimana lagi beberapa ch ke depan untuk direncanain ceritanya jadi Cuma bisa menerima sepanjang apa… kekekekeke…. Di chap depan mereka akan merekrut Zhoumy dan mulai merampok lagi. Aish… aish…. Jangan lupa review nee!

Seperti biasa…. Jika makin banyak yang review~ makin cepat update! Jreng…. Jreng…

Balasan review :

CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie : ternyata apa eon? -_- kesempatan untuk sembuh seorang psyco itu ada Cuma sangat sulit, mengingat mereka memang tidak sakit dan mengalami gangguan. Hmf! Tega banget mau jauhin ika. Kekekeke~ jangan menebak pikiran ika deh eon, soalnya ka kan susah di tebak. Hahahahaha….

ELFishy123: hmf… bukannya kibum mengerikan? Ini lanjutannya~

Ck mendokusei: OKKEEE!

AIrzanti: Kan gak pernah nanya, gimana sih? #manyun. Hahahaha… nih orang ngomong apa sih? #bingung

Shikaku Himira: MWO? Kamu hebat! 4 setengah jam untuk semua part? Ini bukan supranatural FF, jadi kemampuan Sungmin itu gak ada. Cuma kerjaan orang yang gak suka ma dia. Tapi kalau Yesung dan yang lainnya semuanya ada.

Kyuzi: jangan panggil ka eon! Ka belum TUA! Panggil ka aja ocre…

Winnie: pinjam selimut? Wookie: Sepertinya boleh tuh! Antar aja ke old house ya!

Cloudyeye: ITU KEBOHONGAN CHINGU! MUSTAHIL! #stress. Para manusia kucing hitam itu, para penulis yang mau mengambil karya Sungmin.

MinWook: bukan DBSK, karena Changmin kan udah kepake di chap sebelumnya. Hahahahaha

Cloudhy: ntar juga terjawab seiring waktu… kekekkekkee

Momo ShinKal: Cuma tinggal di urutkan aja kok… hahahahaha…

Violin diaz: hehehehe… Ryeosomnia ya? Tenang, Ryeowook selamat kok.. semua selamat…. Kan gak ada warning death chara.

Guest: yang ch yang ini gak ada humornya chingu, karena takut kepanjangan. Kyu disini kan imut-imut, gak boleh di siksa…

Park min mi: hahahaha… tenang gak ada warning death chara, jadi gak ada yang mati deh…

Elly. Liana. 75: dewa Yunani itu Cuma slight doank kok, karena Sungmin gak mungkin nulis nama asli mereka di novelnya.

Laila. R. mubarok: bwahahahahaha… pelan-pelan aja bacanya, jangan terburu-buru!

Cassey Willyam: nado… ^^, dia tahu karena melihat wajah Hangeng, yang sering dapat ilhamkan si indigo itu… dia Cuma mengartikan raut wajah hangeng aja kok. Udah terjawabkan siapa para manusia itu?

Lalalala: nggak kok… zhoumy munculnya di chap depan.

Bumranger89: sebenarnya kuncinya bukan di kibum tapi di konsep yang di buat Sungmin, mereka sama sekali gak kenal sama semua mantan mid building. Ok… happy reading.

Guest: MWO? Jadi kebayang kibum di black cat ketemu ma kibum di sini, jadi apa ya?#jduak. Bukankah Yesung keren di chap ini?

Sam: Gommawo….atas pujiannya, ini udah ka usahain~

HJKH: apa sudah jelas jawabannya di chap ini? Hm?

Ann: Changmin sudah terpakai, jadi DBSK yang lain bisa saja jadi tokoh jahat atau tokoh baik di chap2 lain.

Umi elf teuki: oke~ umma~ hehehehe

Asa: hahahaha… henry udah muncul kan?

kiaHyora: di chap depan atau chap 10, Leeteuk akan mulai terlihat masa lalunya. Maklum diakan harus tetap eksis sebagai leader.

Ethica. cLouds: hahahahaha… dia memang selalu keren kok…

Raihan: MWO? Hahahaha… kalau yang ini gimana? Ada dapat pesan moralnya? Dia Cuma bunuh dua kok eon… yang lain gak dibolehin sama leeteuk…

Icha-chan: nggak kok, memang ada kilatan supranatural karena ada Hangeng tapi untuk seluruhnya gak ada kok…

HanAiren: oke.. no problem, tapi jangan lupa review nee~

Vampire Lee: Yaoi? Kayaknya nggak~ mungkin murni friendship…

AriesGirl: udah jelas kan kenapa di chap ini?

Guest: ihh~ jahatnya… kyu gak mati kok…

Cloud'yeppa: Hmf… Penulis itu sulit untuk mengedit ceritanya sendiri. Min: itu sih elu!

Azure1127: Nama ka aja pake nama zordick tuh, tentunya ka suka banget~~ heheehehehe… pertahanin jadi reader yang baik ya!

PsyCho69: Jangan memanggil namaku dengan benar, sob! Cukup ka~, hah…. Kalo nama lu gak ada di review chap ini, jangan harap gua update cepat! Oke…

Cho Kyu Chely: gak mati kan? Jadi jangan takut!

Kitsune Syhufellrs: Bwahahahaha… tenang ka juga gak suka straight kok! jadi meskipun ada yeoja, itu Cuma slight yang tak terlalu berarti. Tenang,,, tenang… tapi belum tentu juga ini yaoi lho..

Terunobozu: anak panti? Rumahnya dekat dengan panti asuhan ya? Dia memang penulis khusus suspense dan crime jadi begitulah pemikirannya. Walaupun dikasih film kartu kelinci imut2 bisa jadi kelinci membunuh yang keren~~#histeris. Buat FF kelinci ah!#gila

DenisPark: jangan sentuh kibum! Dia milik ka! #peluk. Udah jelas kan sekarang? Hehehehehe…

Savory pancake: ka juga gak tega~~ tapi mau gimana lagi, tuntutan peran bwahahahaha

Chocolates: itu namanya hubungan batin antara eomma dan anak#plaak. Kekekekeke

Sasuke. Gmpaselleh: ka piker, semuanya di lahap dalam waktu 2 jam. Ka ja mikirin idenya sebelum tidur#plakk. Apa hubungannya? Ka ngerti pertanyaannya. Orang gak boleh di kategorikan psikopat juga mesti memiliki semua cirri-ciri. Mereka harus ngikutin 5 tahap test yang rumit. Karena psikopat itu di janjikan penjara untuk hidupnya. Jadi jangan nuduh teman sekitar sebagai psiko ya! Bisa jadi masalah besar tuh…

Youngmin Choi: udah jelaskan ryeowook di mana? Dia di kulkas mayat! #huweee

Evil cute: setia buat review ya! Heehehehe

KyuLuphChangHanWonMi: Itulah yang ia lakukan, semua sudah di rangkum di chap 8 ini.. hehehehe

Hae: bukan mereka, Cuma orang-orang lain aja kok~

HarunoZuka: kamenrider? Ka suka lho nonton itu! #plaak. Makin ngaco neh si ika!

Snowhite04: Penulis memang Tuhan bagi tulisannya, tapi gak semua tulisan dari seorang penulis dia suka menulisnya lho… kekekeke~

OKE… THANKS TO REVIEW ALL!

Ika minta reviewnya buat Chap ini ya!


	9. PSIKIATER

**God Cheater**

**Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2**

**Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**

**Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime**

%ika. Zordick%

Warning tambahan: Ingat ini Cuma Fict! Hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan dan kata yang mungkin sedikit menyimpang ... kekekekekeke... OC!

Deg…

Deg….

Deg….

Kyuhyun mengutak-atik laptopnya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut memajukan kepala mereka demi bisa melihat layar laptop Kyuhyun. Sementara Siwon mengintip dari atas, ia sepertinya turut penasaran dengan hasil pengumuman ujian tulis masuk universitas mereka. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang sibuk mengamati Hangeng yang meringkuk ketakutan—sebenarnya karena ulah pengamatannya. Yesung yang merasa damai hanya mencolek-colek lantai, sambil sesekali melihat jarinya yang kotor dan bergumam "hiii~"

Leeteuk dan Shindong sibuk berdiskusi tentang biaya pengeluaran serta pemasukan mereka. Sesekali terdengar jeritan histeris Leeteuk dan umpatan manis dari mulut Shindong—sepertinya yang lainnya tak terlalu tertarik untuk mengetahui masalah namja irit dan namja pecinta uang tersebut. Heechul—seperti yang di duga, namja cantik ini tengah menatap cermin dan sibuk memasang wajah-wajah menggemaskan—mengerikan menurut Donghae—menjijikkan menurut Kangin.

Sementara dua namja pecinta kekerasan—Sungmin dan Kangin memilih bergulat di sudut ruangan. BUGHHH… BUAGHH… PLAAKK… DUAGGHH… KREEK… PRANGG… JDUAAKK… "Jika kalian tak berhenti ku patahkan leher kalian!" Leeteuk yang sedang stress menatap horror ke dua namja yang membuat kegaduhan tersebut. Sungmin dan Kangin langsung melepaskan kuncian tubuh lawan, mereka segera duduk bersimpuh dan menjadi anak baik. Ayolah—mereka masih sayang dengan tulang leher mereka yang cantik.

Drap…

Drap…

Drap…

Semua kegiatan sontak terhenti dengan kehadiran dua namja imut yang dengan kompak bersorak gembira. "BANZAAAAIII!" pekik mereka bersamaan mengangkat tangan mereka di udara.

Hening….

"Kalian kenapa?" Shindong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran juga melihat namja berpipi mochi dan namja imut bersuara cempreng bersorak begitu cerianya. Mereka seperti Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan versi yang berbeda. Mengingat usia mereka yang sama.

"Kami di terima di sekolah yang sama!" pekik Ryeowook. "Terlebih lagi di kelas yang sama!" sambung Henry membuat pose sombongnya. Mereka kemudian bertos ria membuat Kyuhyun berdecih melihatnya. Dia kembali melihat layar monitor laptopnya. "Sudah keluar!" pekiknya tak sabaran.

Dia memasukkan namanya dan juga tanggal lahirnya. Kyuhyun terlihat antusias menatap layarnya yang tengah loading. Donghae dan Eunhyuk melotot menatap tulisan SELAMAT ANDA DI TERIMA DI JURUSAN ILMU KOMPUTER UNIVERSITAS SEOUL. "BAANZAAIII" pekik Kyuhyun gembira mencubit pipi Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian.

"AKU LULUS!" kini giliran Donghae yang melongo melihat layar laptop Kyuhyun. Di peluknya Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. "Aku tak bisa bernafas Hae! Uhuk.. uhuk" ucap Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk lengan Donghae yang memiting kepalanya. "Donghae jelek! Kau mau membunuhku" umpat Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh Donghae.

Donghae sontak melepaskan pitingannya. "Aku jelek? ANDWAEE!" pekik Donghae mulai tak jelas.

Hangeng menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk mengambil alih laptop Kyuhyun, mulai mengetik namanya dan tanggal lahirnya. "Pasti tidak lulus!" bisik Kangin pada Sungmin. "Aku taruhan 1000 won kalau dia lulus" Sungmin meronggoh sakunya dan meletakkan selembar uang di lantai. "Deal!" Kangin menyetujui dan meletakkan 1000 won di atas uang Sungmin.

"I… ini…" Eunhyuk terdengar terbata. Matanya menatap horror layar laptop di hadapannya. Isakkan mulai terdengar dari bibir sexy—menurut Donghae. Seluruh ruangan hening, hanya suara Yesung yang terdengar menggumam "Hiii~" saat melihat jari telunjuknya. "Hyukkie~ tenang! Kau bisa masuk di sekolah swasta" celutuk Heechul mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"ANDWAEEE! KITA SUDAH BANGKRUT!" pekik Leeteuk dengan aura hitam menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ryeowook dan Henry bahkan sudah berpelukan saking takutnya. "Kau harus lulus!" desis Leeteuk.

"AKU LULUS!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil melompat kegirangan. Membuat Sungmin menyerukan kata "Yeah! I get it!" dan Kangin yang memajukan mulutnya sebal. Sepertinya uang terakhir di sakunya ludes sudah.

Eunhyuk mencium pipi Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Di terjangnya tubuh Sungmin kemudian. "Aku LULUS hyung!" teriaknya gembira. Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk, dia juga senang karena mendapatkan uang Kangin.

Siwon kemudian menatap layar laptop, dia juga mengetikkan namanya. "Oh.. Tuhan terima kasih atas karunia—Mu! Ini semua berkat diri—Mu! Tanpa kau aku.. bla… bla…. Bla…" dan mulai lah Siwon berceloteh tak jelas.

"Aku bisa kena rabies kalau begini!" sungut Kyuhyun melap pipinya yang sudah ternoda oleh bibir Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya tertawa saat melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya tak terima dengan sungutan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu tinggal Kibum" Kyuhyun mengetikkan nama Kibum dan mencantumkan tanggal lahir. Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung menatap laptop yang menampilkan nama Kibum. "Dia Lulus" ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung berlari menerjang Kibum bersama Donghae. Dengan senangnya, Siwon mengacak rambut Kibum sementara Donghae memeluk Kibum sangat erat. Hangeng segera menjauh, "Ini tidak baik" ucapnya berlari mencari perlindungan di belakang tubuh Sungmin dan Kangin.

Deg….

Deg….

Tubuh Donghae terasa membatu saat Kibum mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya. Siwon mencengkram balik tangan Kibum untuk menghentikannya melakukan tindakan yang lebih pada Donghae. Seharusnya mereka sadar tidak baik mengganggu Kibum yang memang ada baiknya di jauhi. Heechul meletakkan cerminnya. Mengisyaratkan untuk bertindak tenang pada Siwon dan Donghae.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Siwon!" ucap Henry yang sepertinya sangat mengerti. Siwon patuh namun Kibum malah merapatkan dirinya pada Donghae. Memeluk Donghae dengan lebih erat, tersenyum dengan begitu manis. "Aku lulus hyung!" pekiknya membuat Donghae tersenyum lebih lebar. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk ikut bergabung, mereka pun saling berpelukan bersama Siwon.

"Kita harus segera mencarikan psikiater untuknya" gumam Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya. "Tapi kurasa dia sudah lebih baik hyung" tanggap Shindong. "Entahlah, perasaanku hanya buruk mengenai dirinya"

"Hiiii~" suara Yesung terdengar lagi.

"Sepertinya untuk anak itu juga" sambung Leeteuk menunjuk Yesung. Shindong mengangguk antusias untuk yang satu itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin mengeriyit melihat foto seorang namja tampan. Dia melihat satu persatu sahabat seperjuangannya yang menatapnya antusias—seolah mereka adalah orang tua yang hendak menjodohkan anak gadis satu-satunya dengan namja di foto tersebut. "Jadi?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Itu adalah psikiater yang akan kita rekrut".

"Waaahh… dia lebih terlihat seperti pemain film Hongkong dari pada seorang psikiater" celutuk Henry yang sepertinya memang sangat tergila-gila dengan film-film dari negeri tersebut.

"Sekalian saja, kau bilang Donghae lebih terlihat seperti seorang anggota boyband terkenal daripada seorang pencuri kelas kakap" cibir Shindong.

"Aku malah mengira kau mirip dengan ikan buntal dari pada pemonopoli keuangan dunia" sahut Henry tak mau kalah.

Ryeowook menatap bingung ke dua manusia yang duduk mengapitnya. "STOP!" teriak Ryeowook. "Atau aku mogok masak hari ini" ancaman itu sukses membuat ke dua namja beradu mulut menutup mulut mereka serapat-rapatnya.

"Atur rencana untuk merekrutnya" ujar Leeteuk enteng. Hangeng mengambil foto di tangan Sungmin. Ekspresinya menegang seketika. "Aku mencium aroma tak enak nih" celutuk Heechul melihat Hangeng yang menatap Kibum takut-takut. Kibum tersenyum manis sambil membaca bukunya. Dia tak terlalu tertarik mencampuri pembicara para hyungdeulnya yang ia rasa sangat aneh.

"Dia orang yang bisa di harapkan, hanya saja topeng yang melekat di wajah sang iblis akan terlihat sepenuhnya" gumam Hangeng mendapat bisikan-bisikan di telinganya. Dia kemudian segera menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Gurat ketakutan terlihat di matanya yang bergerak gelisah, bibirnya menggelatuk dan keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Dia mengigau lagi" cibir Shindong. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kangin yang sepertinya mengikuti percakapan meski ia lebih memilih berguling-guling di lantai dan mengejutkan Yesung. "Jika dia berteriak, kubunuh kau!" terdengar desisan Leeteuk. Kangin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejutkan Yesung sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan rencananya. Kita hanya harus memainkan sebuah drama agar kita bisa menemukan kelemahan dokter itu dan menariknya ke dunia criminal sama saperti kita" Sungmin menyeringgai mengerikan. Di ikuti oleh yang lainnya, Siwon berkomat-kamit tak jelas. "Menyeringgai Siwon—ah!" perintah Eunhyuk yang mau tak mau di lakukan oleh Siwon.

"Baiklah apa rencananya?"

Sungmin mulai berbisik. Psst… psstt…

"MWO? Itu gila?" pekik Heechul.

"Menjijikkan" desis Donghae dengan tubuh merinding akut.

"Tuhan membencinya!" teriak Siwon histeris.

Hangeng menatap Siwon tajam, "Baiklah, aku akan diam!" Siwon menghela nafasnya dan kembali mendengarkan rencana yang sudah di susun Sungmin.

"Wew… yang jelas aku tak mau jadi objek pertama dalam rencana itu" sungut Kangin saat Sungmin menatapnya. "Padahal aku merencanakan kau dan Heechul hyung"

Heechul bergidik, "Aku masih suka dengan yeoja! Aku bahkan bersumpah mencium seorang yeoja di sebuah kapal pesiar seperti di film Titanic. Bukan mencium gorilla jelek ini!"

"Aku juga tak punya rencana menciummu Mak lampir" Kangin berdecih.

"Sepertinya aku tak ada merencanakan adegan ciuman" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Demi dewa Neptunus—penguasa lautan, Sungmin bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk mengkaramkan sebuah kapal dan membuat adegan ciuman romantis antara ke dua sahabatnya. Demi Mr. Crab yang terkenal pelit, Leeteuk tak bisa membayangkan kas mereka yang minus saat harus membeli sebuah kapal pesiar demi adegan gila yang rasanya tak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Sungmin kali ini menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Apa?" ucap mereka bersamaan yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Sungmin. Seluruh manusia kecuali Yesung menatap mereka dengan seringgaian mengerikan. "Tidak ada penolakan! Mereka amat cocok!"

Siwon dan Donghae mengela nafas lega. Setidaknya jika dua bocah itu tak mau, pasti merekalah yang akan kena imbas selanjutnya. Donghae bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat Sungmin mulai menjelaskan rencananya lebih detail pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum. "Andwae! Aku tidak mau hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun hampir menangis dan berlari memeluk tubuh Siwon. Sementara Kibum, sepertinya tak terlalu peduli, ia beralih menatap Hangeng yang kembali meringkuk ketakutan karenanya.

"Hyung! IKANKU MATI!" teriak Donghae histeris menunjukkan toples ikan koinya yang berisi air yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Donghae memajukan mulutnya dan menunjukkan peliharaannya yang berada dalam kondisi mengenaskan pada Leeteuk. Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah Hae! Mungkin ikannya lupa bernafas" Eunhyuk memberikan pencerahan yang malah membuat Donghae semakin suram. "Tidak ada mahluk yang lupa bernafas seperti ini!" Donghae memasukkan tangannya ke dalam aquarium dan meraih tubuh ikan koinya yang di tusuk dengan sebuah pensil.

Semua mata melotot melihat kondisi sang ikan yang begitu mengenaskan dan sepertinya mereka sangat mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Semua mata kini tertuju pada sang psyco yang tengah asyik bersama Kyuhyun menghapalkan rencana Sungmin.

"Kibummie~" suara Heechul terdengar lembut. Kibum mendongak dan menatap Heechul "Hmm…" gumamnya. "Kau yang menusuk ikannya Hae hingga seperti ini?"

"Anniyo" jawab kibum enteng.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Leeteuk mengelus surai kehitaman Kibum. Kibum mengangguk, "Aku yakin"

"Tapi ini pensilmu Bummie!" Donghae menunjukkan pensil yang menancap di tubuh ikan koinya. "Benarkah? Wah! Pensilku itu hilang beberapa hari yang lalu" pembelaan masih terdengar di mulut Kibum.

"Tapi aku masih melihat kau menggunakan pensil itu semalam Kibum—ah" Ryeowook memberi kesaksian. Kibum memang terpojok tapi dia terlihat tak bersalah, "Kau bohong pada mereka, Ryeowook hyung. Kau tak punya bukti, atau jangan-jangan kau yang berpura-pura dan menuduhku agar Hae hyung membenciku"

"Aku tidak pernah begitu!" bantah Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau rela bangun tengah malam hanya untuk membuatkan makanan untuk Donghae hyung? Kau cemburu kan dengan ikan itu, karena mengambil waktu Donghae hyung untukmu"

Sekarang berganti Ryeowooklah yang menjadi tersudut. "Aku sungguh tak pernah membunuh ikan itu"

"Kau bahkan membunuh seluruh penduduk di sebuah desa, apa susahnya bagimu membunuh seekor ikan?" Kibum makin gencar menuding Ryeowook dengan nada kelewat datar. Ryeowook bahkan hampir menangis jika saja Kyuhyun tak memegang tangan Kibum. "Sudahlah, Ayo kita latihan lagi!" Kibum menyeringgai menatap Ryeowook yang pucat pasi.

Siwon memeluk Ryeowook yang gemetar ketakutan. Dia melirik Donghae takut-takut, "Aku percaya padamu Wookie, tenanglah!" ujar Donghae yang mengulum senyum melirik Eunhyuk. "Temani aku menguburnya di halaman eoh"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Donghae yang keluar rumah. "Kita sungguh harus secepatnya memanggil psikiater" ucap Kangin yang merasa Kibum semakin berbahaya. "Aku setuju" ungkap Henry, "Dia jauh lebih mengerikan dari ketika aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya"

%ika. Zordick%

Sebuah ruangan bercat biru laut, tidak terlalu luas namun tak juga terlalu sempit. Kyuhyun merapatkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Kibum yang berjalan di sampingnya—beriringan dengan langkahnya. Hanya saja Kibum lebih terlihat tenang daripada dirinya yang mulai meragu dengan rencana gila seorang hyung yang begitu ia percaya—Lee Sungmin.

Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus ingat beberapa fakta. Pertama—Lee Sungmin tak pernah gagal jika merencanakan sebuah rencana. Kedua—kau adalah seorang penjahat yang diakui dunia dan berhasil mengubah sejarah Mid Building di Island dengan menghancurkan pengamanannya. Yang terakhir—kau mempunyai orang-orang hebat yang berdiri menopang dan menyokong tubuhmu. Jadi... apa yang perlu ditakutkan oleh seorang Jenius yang bisa bertahan hidup di usia yang muda tanpa keluarga.

Jika diperbolehkan untuk membela diri maka Kyuhyun akan mengatakan dia bukan takut. Hanya saja dia err—gugup. Apa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain sebaik ia membuat sebuah program Komputer atau merusak sebuah jaringan?. Jika tidak dicoba takkan tahu kan?

"Gwechanayo?" Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang kini persis seperti orang yang terkena paranoid mendadak. Kyuhyun menggeleng, di tegakkannya punggungnya dan berjalan dengan langkah penuh percaya diri. Benar... ia melakukan ini bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ini demi Kibum dan Yesung.

"Apa kau tidak masalah Bummie?"

"Masalah? Tidak akan ada masalah yang terjadi. Bukankah kau percaya dengan Sungmin hyung, kita akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan!"

Kepercayaan diri si bocah IT seolah terisi full kembali. Dia tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk pasti. Kibum sedikit terkekeh, tatapannya kembali lurus ke depan saat ia dan Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sofa panjang ruangan itu untuk menunggu seseorang. Ya... psikiater yang mungkin akan menjadi anggota mereka selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilan dirinya dan Kibum. Hah~ mereka memang seharusnya berpenampilan seperti ini. Seragam anak SMP, dengan celana pendek tiga jari di bawah lutut kotak-kotak merah, kemeja hitam, dasi kupu-kupu dan rompi dengan warna senada. Mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah elit di Seoul sekarang.

Sebuah pintu bercat coklat terbuka, Kyuhyun mendongak—mendapati seorang namja tinggi menjulang dengan rambut merah dan wajah tampan khas seleb Hongkong sedang tersenyum dan memberi hormat pada seorang yeoja—kliennya sepertinya. "Sampai jumpa, hati-hatilah dijalan!" setelah beberapa saat bersenda gurau dan yeoja tersebut berlalu. Namja yang menjadi target misi mereka melirik ke arah dua bocah yang sedang membalas tatapannya dengan ekpresi berbeda.

Kibum yang masih setia dengan wajah tenang datarnya, sementara Kyuhyun yang menyeringgai senang karena percakapan yang ia rasa penuh dengan hal-hal yang terdengar baik mengganggu telinganya. Seperti mendengar Siwon lain berbicara—namun tanpa embel-embel Tuhan dalam kata-katanya. Psikiater memang mahluk yang paling pintar mengolah kata.

Namja bersurai merah—Zhoumy sang psikiater mengeriyit melihat dua bocah yang kini balas menatapnya. Deg... ada sesuatu yang lain menghantam pemikirannya. Namun segera ia enyahkan, dia juga tak terlalu mengerti, mengapa firasatnya memburuk saat melihat dua siswa SMP tersebut. Tidak—bukan dua, melainkan salah satu diantara mereka yang sepertinya ia kenal. Tapi entah dimana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sebuah pertanyaan ramah khas orang-orang yang membutuhkan uang dari orang lain. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum, dia mengangguk sementara Kibum—entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia sepertinya baru saja menemukan hal yang menyenangkan dibalik pertemuannya dengan Zhoumy—pertemuan kembali. Sepertinya bocah 7 tahun dahulu begitu berubah hingga Zhoumy tak mengenalinya. Dan sepertinya Kibum tak terlalu menyalahkan dirinya yang tak sempat melihat foto Zhoumy sebelumnya hingga ia mendapatkan kejutan seindah ini di hari yang bukan ulang tahunnya.

Zhoumy tersenyum ramah, di persilahkannya Kibum dan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Kibum memilih duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum di persilahkan. Ayolah... dia juga mengenal ruangan ini dengan baik—dulunya. Dia juga pernah berkonsultasi hal-hal yang tak penting di sini. Bedanya dia dahulu didampingi oleh seorang psikiater lain yang membuatnya menjadi lebih mengenaskan daripada sebelumnya.

"Baiklah... kenalkan saya Zhoumy" Zhoumy membuka pembicaraan, menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang asyik mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sementara Kibum—otaknya sepertinya merencanakan sebuah rencana tambahan. Dia tak boleh terburu-buru, jika dia menginginkan hasil yang lebih baik. Meskipun spontanitas adalah cirinya—tapi dia juga bukan orang ber-IQ rendah.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dan ini Kim Kibum" Kyuhyun menyentak siku Kibum, membuat Kibum menatap Zhoumy dari balik kaca mata berframe hitamnya. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir dibibir merahnya yang seolah baru saja menggunakan darah untuk mewarnainya. "Apa kabar Zhoumy—ssi"

Sebuah fakta yang di temukan Zhoumy. Bocah dengan senyuman manis di hadapannya bukan anak kecil pada umumnya. Antara dua kemungkinan yang terlintas di otak yang memang di rancang untuk menganalisis kepribadian dan sikap manusia—Kibum adalah bocah yang terlahir dengan otak cemerlang yang mampu membagi konsentrasinya secara utuh atau Kibum mengetahui namanya sejak awal hingga namja kecil tersebut tak perlu repot tahu namanya sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja, apa masalah yang kalian berdua hadapi. Kurasa kalian bukan adik kakak karena nama keluarga kalian yang berbeda" Zhoumy seolah enggan melepas senyumannya. "Nee~, kami memang bukan keluarga" lanjut Kyuhyun santai.

"Lalu... apa kalian sahabat akrab?"

Kibum tersenyum, "Kami sepasang kekasih, Tuan"

Senyuman di wajah Zhoumy memudar, sepertinya ia menghadapi klien dengan masalah lebih kompleks dari perkiraannya. Dia mengira dua namja kecil ini adalah saudara tiri yang sedang memiliki masalah keluarga. Dia juga berhipotesa bahwa dua mahluk dihadapannya memiliki beban mental yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka hingga mereka yang merasa senasib ini memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya. Sepertinya ia telah menarik hipotesa yang terlalu umum hingga ia tak berpikir bahwa dua orang di hadapannya mengalami penyimpangan moral, seksualitas dan beban mental yang jauh lebih berat.

Sesegara mungkin, Zhoumy membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit agar mendongak dengan dua bocah yang kini tampak tak bermain dengan ucapan mereka. Berusaha mencari kebenarannya, di ulurkannya tangannya untuk meraih wajah Kyuhyun. GREEEBB... "Jangan menyentuhnya!" desis Kibum menangkap pergelangan tangan Zhoumy yang hendak menyentuh Kyuhyun.

Zhoumy tersenyum, sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Kibum—tepatnya daerah pipi dan rahang bawah namja berwajah es tersebut. Salahkan Kibum yang memang selalu berhubungan dengan psikiater dimanapun ia berada sejak ia berusia 7 tahun. Ia sangat tahu, maksud Zhoumy menyentuhnya. "Apa anda serius dengan pernyataan anda tentang status tadi Kibum—ssi?" begitu lembut, nada itu seolah mempunyai makna mengintimidasi.

Kibum menatap sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang kini menunduk akibat keterkejutannya melihat reaksi spontan Kibum. Dia kemudian kembali menatap manik hitam Zhoumy dengan kegelapan miliknya, "Aku serius dan tak ada keraguan dalam pernyataanku tadi" ucap Kibum datar.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kibum memang selalu berhasil membuat dia melongo kagum. Kesekian kalinya, ia harus mengakui kemampuan Kibum dalam berbohong. Hah~ bakat alami rupanya atau dia memang begitu bekerja keras dalam pelatihan akting yang diberikan Heechul dan Donghae dengan berbekal naskah dari sang sutradara film REAL—Lee sungmin.

"Lalu apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk kalian?" Zhoumy meletakkan tangannya kembali di atas meja. Menopang dagunya dan menatap Kibum serta Kyuhyun bergantian. "Ibu dan ayah Kyuhyun adalah orang gila yang tak bisa menerima hubungan kami. Buat mereka merestui kami!" penuturan tegas dari Kibum membuat Zhoumy melebarkan matanya. Tidak! Dia sungguh harus membuat dua penerus bangsa tersebut normal kembali, bagaimanapun caranya.

Sepasang bocah gay yang sekarang tengah berhadapan dengannya adalah kliennya. Lalu bukannya meminta kenormalan, dua namja berseragam SMP elit ini malah meminta tips darinya agar orang tua mereka merestuinya. Jujur saja, ini kasus tergila yang pernah di hadapi Zhoumy. Rasanya ia lebih baik mengobati orang gila.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ikan mas paling ganteng di sini" seorang namja berbicara dengan pada earphone tanpa kabel yang tersemat di telinga kirinya. Ia nyengir tak berdosa saat seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan darinya menatapnya aneh. "Baiklah Siwonnie, aku akan serius" belanya dengan menunjukkan jarinya yang berbentuk V. Sepertinya namja berjulukan ikan—karena insiden ikan tuna di pasar dahulu masih syok dengan kematian ikan masnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Siwon—si namja yang tak kalah tampan dari Donghae tersenyum joker. "Are you Ok, Hae? Lebih baik kau beristirahat" Siwon mengusap bahu Donghae. Eunhyuk yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka mengangguk. Baiklah ada yang perlu di tegaskan di sini. Mereka memang mantan penghuni mid building. Mereka juga penjahat yang sangat hebat, tapi mereka juga penjahat yang paling miskin yang pernah ada. Bahkan untuk membali walkie talkie pun mereka tak mempunyai uang. Earphone tanpa kabel yang mereka gunakan—baiklah hanya Donghae yang menggunakan, di beli dengan merampok hasil taruhan Sungmin.

"TIDAK! KALIAN HARUS MERAMPOK! KITA SUDAH JATUH MISKIN!" pekik seseorang dari seberang sana—siapa lagi kalau bukan pecinta uang yang kini sibuk menjerit-jerit mengeluhkan kantongnya yang kosong. Donghae sontak menjauhkan earphonenya, Siwon dan Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget karena jelas mereka mendengar pekikan itu. "Oh Tuhan! Maafkanlah hambamu ini!" Siwon mengelus-elus dadanya.

Hangeng melirik Siwon tajam. "Sudahlah, jadi sebaiknya kita harus segera menjalankan skenario perampokan permata itu dari pada harus mendengarkan ocehan beruang gendut dari benda jelek di telinga Donghae" usul Kangin yang sepertinya mendapat bagian dari tugas kali ini. Hanya mereka berlima sepertinya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kim Heechul imnida" Heechul membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan anggun. Ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar di dalam hotel bintang lima. Ryeowook dan Henry saling berpandangan melihat fenomena luar biasa di hadapan mereka.

Satu detik...

Lima detik...

Hening...

Lima belas detik kemudian...

"Bwahahahahahhahahahha" tawa mereka serempak pecah. Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ, menutup mulutnya erat, mencoba menahan tawa atau... PLAKK... PLAAKKK... dia akan mengalami nasib sama seperti ke dua dongsaengnya yang kelewat imut tersebut—ditampar dengan jemari lentik yang tertutupi sarung tangan transparan milik Cinderella sangar bernama Kim Heechul.

"Yak! Lee Sungmin..." desis Heechul mendeathglare Sungmin yang sepertinya bersusah payah menahan tawanya. "Kau cantik hyung! BWAHAHAHAHHAHA" dan tawa itu lepas sudah saat Sungmin menatap Heechul yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menanggangkat gaun panjangnya yang menyapu lantai.

Leeteuk menggeleng-geleng tak jelas. Ia melirik Shindong yang nyengir saat sebelumnya sibuk mengumpati dongsaengnya yang lain dengan ponsel yang jumlahnya limit di antara mereka. "Hentikan candaan kalian dan kita mulai!" perintah Leeteuk yang sontak membuat tawa Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Henry berhenti. Mereka saling bertatapan. "Jadi? Boleh aku mulai sekarang hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah. Entah sejak kapan dia bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti tadi. Sangat tidak sopan—menurutnya.

"Silahkan Wookie!" Leeteuk tersenyum hangat. Ryeowook segera memasuki ruangan kamar hotel tadi bersama dengan Henry. "Henry, ku titip Ryeowook padamu, dan satu hal lagi cepat cari pembeli permata kita"

Henry membuat pose hormat, "Roger hyung!" ucapnya. BLAAAMM... Kemudian pintu tersebut tertutup. "Lalu... silahkan ikuti rencana selanjutnya" Sungmin mengambil alih pembicaraan.

%ika. Zordick%

Hening...

Suasana ruangan bernuansa biru laut yang terasa nyaman hening sejenak. "Apa kalian yakin, perasaan yang kalian rasakan itu?" Zhoumy memecah keheningan itu kembali. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia tak boleh diam saja dan membuatnya merasa dirinya sungguh tak berguna di sini. "Kami tentu saja yakin, Zhoumy—ssi, tidak sedikit psikiater yang kami kunjungi agar mendapat kesembuhan kami. Tapi sia-sia, dan akhirnya Bummie dan aku memutuskan untuk mempertahankan ini hingga akhir"

"Kalian masih terlalu muda" Zhoumy masih memberikan nasihat yang benar. Bagaimanapun dia orang dewasa yang wajib membawa manusia muda tergolong labil seperti dua remaja di hadapannya untuk dituntun ke jalan yang benar.

Kibum menggebrak meja kerja Zhoumy. Cukup membuat namja tinggi itu terlonjak. "Berhentilah berbicara seolah kau sangat mengerti kami tuan! Kami ingin bersama, dan kami butuh bantuanmu untuk itu!" bentak Kibum sengit.

"Tenanglah Kibum—ssi, bisakah anda bicarakan bagaimana anda bisa jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun—ssi?" Zhoumy berusaha tetap tenang dan bertindak tak gegabah. Ia sangat tahu Kibum ataupun Kyuhyun bisa saja menghancurkan reputasi Psikiaternya.

Tok...

Tok...

Sebelum Kibum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, terdengar suara pintu di ketuk. "Masuk!" ucap Zhoumy mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua remaja—kliennya. "Ahh—Haerin, Syukurlah kau di sini, aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Gwechanayo?" Suara yeoja itu terdengar datar dan tenang. Ia berjalan mendekati Zhoumy. "Perkenalkan ini rekan saya, Lee Haerin—psikiater handal yang mungkin bisa membantu kita semua dalam memecahkan masalah kalian" Zhoumy memperkenalkan yeoja tersebut.

"Jadi kenapa anda bisa jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun—ssi?" Zhoumy mengulang pertanyaannya pada Kibum. Kibum mendongak, menatap tajam yeoja yang baru saja tiba yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Zhoumy. Giginya terdengar menggeretak geram, tatapan matanya berubah menajam, bibir merah itu mengeluarkan seringgaian mengerikan. Zhoumy terdiam, ekspresi itu bukan ekspresi yang baik. Mata yeoja bernama Haerin membulat sempurna.

Demi Tuhan! Rasa takut yang selama ini ia kubur kembali. Jantungnya berdetak seolah ia baru saja main kejar-kejaran dengan setan mengerikan yang siap menelannya hidup-hidup. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, digigitnya bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga, menahan jeritan yang mungkin siap keluar. "Bummie~~" nafasnya tercekat, rasanya alveoulusnya tak bekerja dengan benar saat mengucap nama bocah yang sempat menghilang dari hidupnya dahulu.

"Karena wanitaKU menghianatiku" sahut Kibum enteng yang membuat Zhoumy menatap kalut pada yeoja yang terus di tatapi dengan begitu intens oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum, ia tahu ini takkan baik.

%ika. Zordick%

"Shindong hyung sudah memberikan kode agar kita segera bergerak" ucap Donghae memberitahu pada yang lainnya. Siwon mengangguk mengerti bersama Eunhyuk yang kini sibuk menghitung jumlah peluru di eagle desert yang di beli Heechul dan Henry dari pasar gelap untuknya. "Baik! Aku sudah siap!" Eunhyuk mengacungkan ibu jarinya setelah sebelumnya menyelipkan senjatanya di balik jas resmi yang merupakan property yang mereka sewa. Garis bawahi SEWA, dan artinya setelah misi harus di kembalikan. Begitu juga dengan jas mewah lainnya yang di kenakan oleh Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sementara Hangeng dan Kangin mengenakan setelan pelayan hotel yang di curi mereka dari ruang ganti.

Deg...

Deg...

Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya, ditutupnya telinga dan matanya rapat-rapat namun bayang-bayang mengerikan seolah menghantuinya. "ARGGHHH!" teriaknya dan ia ambruk seketika. Dengan sigap Kangin menangkap tubuh Hangeng.

"Hangeng! Kau baik-baik saja?" suasana mulai ricuh. "Siwon—ah! Jaga Hangeng! Donghae hubungi Leeteuk hyung!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Hangeng kumat lagi!" ujar Shindong memberi isyarat pada Leeteuk yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Leeteuk menaikkan sebalah alisnya, sementara bibirnya berkomat-kamit. Ia tahu Heechul pasti sangat mengerti maksud dari bahasa bibirnya. Heechul orang terbaik dalam membaca gerak bibir orang lain. Heechul memang mengenakan pakaian khas yeoja eropa abad pertengahan. Ia mengapit erat lengan Shindong yang menjadi pasangannya.

Baiklah—dari segi penampilan dia sungguh seperti yeoja bangsawan abad ini yang berhak menjadi pedamping namja pecinta uang seperti Shindong. "Chagiya..." Heechul bergelayut mesra pada Shindong yang kembali berbincang pada orang kaya yang menghadiri pesta pembukaan museum permata di hadapan mereka. Tentu saja tentang bisnis—beruntunglah Shindong sungguh menguasai hal tersebut sehingga mereka tak di curigai sebagai orang ilegal yang mengunjungi pesta tanpa undangan.

"Ahh~ mianhe, istriku sepertinya mulai mengeluh" Shindong tertawa renyah. Di giringnya Heechul untuk menepi. "Ada apa?"

"Leeteuk menyuruhku untuk tetap mempertahankan misi, beritahu pada Donghae agar dia, Eunhyuk dan Kangin tetap menjalankan misi. Sementara Siwon menemani Hangeng memasuki kamar mana saja untuk menenangkannya" jelas Heechul, meraba kakinya memastikan bahwa pistol jenis eagle deasert nya masih berada pada tempatnya. Jujur saja, mengenakan gaun ini terasa menyesakkan tubuhnya.

Shindong segera menekan tombol ponselnya, membuat panggilan cepat untuk Donghae. Memberitahukan keputusan Leeteuk dan segera kembali keposisinya yang seharusnya. Leeteuk mengangkat gelas anggurnya di depan dua orang yeoja muda yang sepertinya tertarik padanya. Yeoja asing berwajah khas wanita barat.

"Like Martini, right?" Leeteuk tersenyum ramah, menawan dua yeoja itu dengan pesona kepemimpinannya. Di raihnya satu persatu telapak tangan yeoja di hadapannya menciumnya dan BINGO! Dia mendapatkan sample sidik jari mereka. Ini bagus untuk membangun relasi dan sejenis pemalsuan identitas.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah memasuki lokasi pesta. "Excusme Ladies, I have some work to do now" Leeteuk memberikan senyuman teramahnya kemudian menghampiri dua namja yang terlihat kebingungan dengan langkah mereka. "Ikut aku!" bisik Leeteuk saat dia berhasil menghampiri kedua namja tampan tersebut. Kangin yang baru tiba setelahnya segera mengikuti langkah Donghae dan Eunhyuk setelah sebelumnya membawa nampan khas pelayan.

"Kalian lihat namja di sana itu? Namanya HyunSaeng, dia pemilik semua hak kekayaan di sini. Termasuk permata yang akan kita ambil. Donghae, tugasmu menarik perhatian yeojachingunya—Hyun A dan membuat Hyung Saeng serta seluruh pengamanan di sini memperhatikanmu. Eunhyuk dan Kangin—kalian menerobos dan menarik Donghae agar ia bisa membuka peti permata utama itu" Leeteuk memberi isyarat.

Mereka mengangguk dan mengambil posisi masing-masing.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hahh~~" Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Diliriknya Yesung yang masih menunduk tak jelas sambil menyenandungkan lagu aneh. "Apa kau tak bosan hyung? Melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus?" tanya Sungmin mengelus surai hitam Yesung. Namja itu sedikit tersentak dengan neuron yang diberikan oleh Sungmin.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu? Maafkan aku!" pinta Sungmin lembut.

"Kau suka musik?" sekali lagi Sungmin bermonolog ria. Yesung tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. "Piano! Sungie mau!" entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi, Yesung menunjuk piano yang berada di salah satu aula hotel yang sunyi—tempat Sungmin dan Yesung bersembunyi.

Sungmin tersenyum, di raihnya pergelangan tangan Yesung dan membawa namja yang lebih tua darinya itu ke grandpiano. Dengan begitu cerianya, Yesung duduk di depan piano mulai menekan tuts-tuts secara asal tanpa membuatnya menjadi rangkaian nada-nada yang terdengar indah—seperti melodi tak karuan yang begitu acak.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana Wookie?" Henry memperhatikan Ryeowook yang terlihat masih setia mengutak-atik benda di hadapannya. "Hampir selesai Henry!" jawab Ryeowook yang menyeka keringat dari dahinya. Dengan lincah jemarinya bergerak menarik kertas yang terselip diantara dua cairan berbeda warna di sebuah tabung horizontal kecil di dalam benda berbentuk kotak di tangannya.

"Selesai, kita tinggal memasangnya ke sambungan listrik terdekat" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada ceria terselip diantara wajah lelahnya.

"Aku akan hitung mundur!" lanjut Henry.

Ryeowook mengangguk, setelah sebelumnya dia memasang kabel pada colokan listrik di dekat meja nakas. "Hitung dari lima" Ryeowook melepas tangannya kemudian membawa Henry berlari keluar dari tempat mereka berada.

Lima...

Empat...

DRAAPPP... DRAAAPP...

Langkah Henry dan Ryeowook semakin cepat menjauh dari kamar awal mereka berada. Mereka menuruni tangga darurat. Mereka tak bodoh untuk menaiki lift. Karena...

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

DUAARRRR... ledakan dahsyat berasal dari kamar yang tadi mereka tempati terdengar. Henry yang sudah siap dengan senternya mulai menerangi jalan. "Listrik sudah lumpuh total" kikiknya menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook yang terlihat mulai kelelahan. Dia berjongkok di depan Ryeowook, mulai menggendong tubuh yang lebih ringkih darinya. "Kau berhasil Ryeowook—ah"

"Bukan diriku tapi kita. Terima kasih"

"Untuk apa? Karena menggendongmu?"

"Karena kau hadir saat aku sungguh dalam kondisi terlemahku" Ryeowook menggapai senter di mulut Henry. "Kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu kelelahan"

"Kau sahabatku"

"Nee~ Aku sahabatmu Ryeowook—ah"

"Kau tak akan menghianatiku demi sebuah popularitas, iya kan?"

Henry terdiam. Dia sudah dengar dari Ryeowook sendiri bagaimana namja bernama Shim Changmin menghianatinya. Tapi entahlah Henry juga tak tahu untuk apa dirinya harus begitu dekat dengan seorang Ryeowook. Dia tak punya alasan harus bersama namja seumurannya itu. Dia hanya ingin menjaga segala tindakan Kibum karena JiFan, sahabatnya yang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. "Aku takkan menghianatimu demi kepopularitas Wookie" sahut Henry melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati ke anak tangga berikutnya.

"Namun aku tak menjamin jika aku bisa menghianatimu karena bocah mengerikan itu" batin Henry miris.

%ika. Zordick%

"ARGGGHHH! KIBUM! KIBUM!" teriak Hangeng bak orang gila. Di tutupnya erat telinganya hingga telinganya memerah. Siwon menarik Hangeng dalam pelukannya. "Tenanglah hyung! Kibum baik-baik saja!" Siwon meraih tangan Hangeng, ia tak ingin Hangeng memutuskan ke dua daun telinganya sendiri bukan.

FLIIPP...

Listrik padam mendadak, Siwon dengan sigap segera menghidupkan senter yang ada di sakunya. Hangeng mulai terisak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat di pelukan Siwon. Meskipun Siwon tak mengerti dan tak mengetahui bagaimana rasanya seseorang yang seolah bisa membaca masa depan dan mengetahui segala hal yang seharusnya tak di ketahui itu, Siwon bisa merasakan ketakutannya. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tak ketakutan saat mengetahui hal-hal yang begitu menakutkan seolah berada di depan matanya.

Kelabatan peristiwa lalu semakin meneror Hangeng, penglihatannya semakin jelas tentang masa lalu. Ada Kibum di sana. Kibum yang berusia 7 tahun namun terlihat begitu dewasa dan tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sekarang ini. Dia dengan seringgaian mengerikan di atas sebuah bangunan tinggi. Matanya tajam menatap seorang namja yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Meringkuk semakin mundur ke pinggir pagar pembatas.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" racau namja itu, meraung tak jelas. Ketakutan terlihat di mata hitamnya. Tanpa ekspresi Kibum semakin mendekat. "Kau... bodoh, Tuan" Kibum mendesis. Dia berjalan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas, tepat di samping namja yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Istrimu, pergi karena kebodohanmu, bukan karena aku" Kibum tersenyum manis kemudian. "Kau yang membunuhnya! Bukan AKU! PERCUMA KAU MEMINTA MAAF PADANYA, dia takkan memaafkanmu!"

"Kecuali..." Kibum menyeringgai. "Lompat!" Kibum menunjuk tanah yang terlatak jauh dibawah sana. Entah gila atau memang sugesti yang diberikan bocah itu terlalu kuat, Namja itu dengan susah payah melawati pagar pembatas. Berjalan seolah tanpa kendala. BRUUGGHHH... terdengar suara benda besar terjatuh ke tanah setelahnya.

"Apa cukup untuk penelitianmu chagiya?" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya setelah mengatakan kata-kata tersebut. Mendekati seorang yeoja yang terlihat seperti mahasiswi. "Haerin—ah, apa yang perlu kulakukan setelah ini? Apa menurutmu aku sungguh seorang psikopath yang kau maksudkan?"

"Nee~ kau sudah positif, aku tak mengira kau mampu membunuh orang lewat kata-kata" yeoja itu mengatur deru nafasnya yang semakin tak karuan. Ia juga ketakutan sebenarnya, namun demi skripsi akhirnya sebagai mahasiswi Psikologis dan beruntunglah objek penelitiannya merasa tertarik padanya. "Benarkah? Salahkan para anjing yang mengaku sebagai orang tuaku, bukankah kelainan ini berasal dari mereka juga?"

Dengan susah payah Haerin mengangguk—hal itu memang benar. Faktor seseorang menderita Psiko selain karena gen, juga karena faktor lingkungan dan Kibum termasuk kasus yang terlalu dini menderita Psiko sehebat ini. Seharusnya bocah seusianya hanya mampu melakukan tindakan kekerasan, perkelahian, melanggar aturan namun tak sampai mencelakai seseorang seperti sekarang ini terjadi.

"Haerin—ah... kau tahu, mereka—para anjing itu telah kuhabisi menjadi makanan sejenis mereka di dekat rumahmu. Eh... kau tahu? Aku bahkan memajang kepala si tua Kim di kamarmu"

"HENTIKAN!" pekik Hangeng melihat ke seluruhan kenyataan. Melihat potongan-potongan mayat yang dimakan anjing jalanan dan beberapa ekor gagak. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Tuan Kim, ayah dari Kibum dan Jifan, kepalanya yang tergantung di dinding akibat ulah kegilaan anaknya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya pak polisi" kali ini Hangeng bisa melihat Kibum yang tengah di seret oleh pasukan khusus. "Kau bisa menanyakan pada pacarku. Aku tak melakukan semua itu"

"Dia psyco, dia seharusnya di dalam tahanan" Hengeng terdiam, air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Kibum di khianati, meski menurut orang lain, seorang bocah mengerikan sepertinya memang layak berada di dalam mid Building dengan usianya yang bahkan masih seharusnya berada di bangku sekolah dasar.

Kibum terdiam, matanya menatap dalam pada manic darkbrown milih yeoja yang begitu ia cintai. Ya... yeoja yang tak pernah ia sentuh bahkan ia sakiti seujung jari pun. "Aku waras, dan aku tak mengalami kelainan itu!" Kibum memberontak.

"Semua hasil pemeriksaan yang di tunjukkan nona itu sudah membuktikan kelainanmu nak" seorang namja paruh baya—Tuan Choi—ayah seorang Choi Siwon terlihat di ambang pintu. Kibum menyeringgai, "Aku tahu apa maumu sebenarnya wanita jalang! Aku tahu apa keinginanmu mendekatiku selain karena skripsimu itu. Kau ingin meletakkanku di tempat yang seharusnya! Kau penipu, kau lebih keji dari seorang sepertiku! Terserahmu mau mengataiku psyco atau sejenisnya. Setidaknya satu hal, ku jamin kau mengenalku dengan lebih baik"

Hangeng kembali menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tangisan mulai terdengar lirih dari bibirnya, air mata mengalir tak kalah deras mengiringi tangis. Kelabatan-kelabatan bayangan anak kecil bernama Kim Kibum yang melewati ribuan masa-masa menyakitkan demi hasil positif penyakit yang jelas sudah di deritanya. Kebohongan-kebohongan orang dewasa dan dari mulutnya sendiri menjadikannya semakin tersakiti. Dirinya menjadi seperti ini, bukan karena keinginannya, para manusia-manusia di dunia ini jugalah yang berperan aktif hingga ia semakin di kecam dan meringkuk dalam kegelapan dunia.

Dia di kurung dari satu sel ke sel lain. Dia diperlakukan bagai binatang tapi tak ada satupun rasa takut di matanya. Otaknya memang berbeda, dia memang tak bisa merasakan empati bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tak pernah tulus menangis, semua yang ia jalani dengan kebohongan. Dia berada di penjara dewasa di usia yang tak tepat, memasuki Mid Building dengan seluruh indera yang ditutup. Bukankah dia mengerikan? Tapi sesungguhnya dunianya lah yang memperlakukannya secara mengerikan.

"Bukankah kau akan membawaku ke penjara juga sama sepertinya? Kau kira aku bodoh, demi apapun Jifan bahkan akan kuhabisi dengan tanganku sendiri" Hangeng tersentak, suara Kibum terdengar jelas di telinganya. Apa maksudnya? "Siwon! Pergi ke tempat Zhoumy—ssi, Kyuhyun dalam bahaya! Zhoumy dan juga seorang yeoja bernama Lee Haerin. Kibum dia membuka topengnya"

"Ha?"

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae menghampiri sang bintang utama dalam ruangan besar nan mewah tersebut. "Siang noona" sapanya pada yeoja cantik nan sexy bernama HyunA. Yeoja itu tersenyum, ayolah—siapa yang akan rela menolak pesona seorang Lee Donghae. "Lee Donghae" Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya, tersenyum dengan ramah meraih tangan HyunA sambil mengecup tulus punggung tangan sang yeoja. Hei... dia juga sedang mengambil sample sidik jari yeoja cantik itu.

"Hai... Donghae—ssi, kau tahu siapa tunanganku kan?"

Donghae tertawa renyah, dia sudah melirik HyungSaeng yang sepertinya mengerling marah padanya. "Ahh~ tapi kau tak tahu siapa tunanganku" candanya yang mampu membuah yeoja cantik itu menilainya dengan kata 'MENARIK'

"Dasar playboy cap ikan kakap" gerutu Kangin pada Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tengah lahap memakan hidangan pesta.

Heechul mendesis, "Mengapa bukan aku saja yang ada di sana?"

"Jika kau, maka kau harus menggoda si Hyunsaeng itu" decih Shindong yang sibuk mencomot makanan mahal pesta. PLEEETAKK... sebuah jitakan manis mendarat di kepala Shindong, tentu saja dari Heechul.

Dari posisi berbeda mereka jelas bisa melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh seorang Lee Donghae. Terdengar kode dari Henry di telinganya. Ia berdoa dalam hati. "Kau mau melakukan permainan menarik noona?" tanyanya sambil memamerkan senyuman polosnya yang sanggup membuat sang primadona tertegun dan cukup err—tersipu. Entah sadar, entah tidak HyunA mengangguk saja.

Dengan sigap Donghae meraih tengkuk yeoja itu, melumat bibirnya dengan sekali sentakkan, membuat dirinya menjadi tontonan seluruh manusia di sana. GREATT! Dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. FLIIPPP... lampu padam, tepat sesuai durasi yang di perhitungkan sebelumnya dan rencana Sungmin sungguh luar biasa.

Kangin dan Shindong mengambil ancang-ancang. Secepat kilat mereka berlari menuju Donghae yang sudah mereka hapal posisinya. Donghae buru-buru melepas ciumannya meski ia merasakan HyunA membalasnya. Masa bodoh—toh ia tak tertarik untuk mencintai orang lain lagi. "Aku penjahat, kau tahu noona" setelah berbisik dengan mesra, Donghae membiarkan dirinya di tarik cepat oleh Kangin dan Shindong memberikan obeng pada Donghae.

Eunhyuk dan Heechul meraih senjata mereka. DOOR... DOORR... ke akurataan hampir 99% mengenai satu persatu kaki penjaga di sekitar kota permata. Shindong memberikan penerangan pada Donghae, Kangin melindungi Donghae dari para penjaga sementara Leeteuk, mendekati HyungSaeng, mengambil sample sidik jarinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Donghae berhasil. Kotak kaca itu terbuka dan dengan secepat kilat dia mengambil isinya. "Lari!" perintah Leeteuk cepat dan mereka pergi dari tempat tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

Jemari Yesung masih bermain-main dengan asal di tuts piano. Secara perlahan kesepuluh jarinya mulai manari lincah. Sungmin tertegun, suara indah piano itu mulai terdengar. Demi dewa bersuara indah, dia berani bertaruh—dewa itu pasti ingin duet dengan Yesung jika dia mendengar permainan piano luar biasa ini.

Namun perasaan aneh semakin menjalar dihati Sungmin. Paru-parunya seolah menyempit, dia seperti tercekik, rasa mual mulai menyerangnya, kepalanya terasa di tusuk pedang. "ARRGGHH" jeritan pilu menyayat hati terdengar dari bibirnya yang mulai membiru.

"Hyung... hentikan!" dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mengerti bagaimana Yesung bisa membunuh ribuan orang dalam waktu singkat. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk menghancurkan melodi yang dimainkan Yesung, bahkan jemarinya terasa lumpuh untuk menutup telinganya sendiri.

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon berlari secepat yang ia bisa, bersyukurlah dia telah berada di depan tempat konsultan psikologis tersebut. "Hiks... Bummie!" jeritan menyayat hati terdengar dari Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Zhoumy—namja China tampan itu kini memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun.

"Tuhaann..." Siwon melebarkan matanya. Rasa pusing dan mual mendera Siwon saat dirinya dengan jelas melihat darah bersimbah di ruangan tersebut. Adrenalinnya berpacu, dia sungguh tak pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya bahkan tidak di dalam film.

Dia merosot dilantai, kakinya tak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Choi Siwon takut akan seseorang kecuali Ayahnya. Namja kecil yang terlihat polos di matanya kini dengan sorot mata mengerikan dan seringgaian yang cukup membuat hatinya kecut terpampang jelas. Dia jelas sedang mencumbu yeoja yang ada di hadapannya, merobek paksa pakaian yang sedang di kenakan yeoja itu.

Tangan kiri Kibum memegang ke dua lengan sang yeoja di atas kepalanya, tangan kirinya yang tadinya sibuk merobek pakaian yang di kenakan yeoja yang ia duduki kini mulai memainkan pecahan vas bunga, membuat tubuh putih yang seharusnya terlihat indah bernoda darah. Kibum melepas ciumannya, di jilatnya seduktif darah yang berceceran akibat ulahnya di tubuh bagian atas yeoja yang jelas masih dicintainya sampai detik ini. "Haerin—ah, kau takut padaku?"

Yeoja itu masih terisak, ringisan-ringisan lirih dan erangan kesakitan sudah tak terdengar lagi dari bibirnya. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan kata yang bisa membuat Kibum takkan menyakitinya. "Pelacur sepertimu seharusnya kutiduri dari dulu, kau tahu. Lihat, akibat ulahmu, kau jadi merasakan malam pertama kita dengan darah eoh"

Kim Kibum memang gila! Tapi yakinlah, dia tak memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Dia waras dan dia melakukan segala tindakan ini dengan dasar kesadaran penuh. Hatinya tak sedang kecewa, dia memang sedang merasakan kepuasaan karena akhirnya ia menikmati tubuh wanitanya secara sempurna meski bukan dengan kondisi yang ia bayangkan.

"Bummie... Kumohon! Sembuhlah!" Kibum menghentikan aksinya, dia mendongak, menatapi wajah Haerin yang semakin memucat. "Chagi... Chagi..." Kibum mulai meracau, di letakkannya potongan pecahan vas di tangannya di lantai. Tangannya yang bersimbah darah di gunakannya untuk menyeka air mata yeoja di hadapannya. "Mianhe... gwecahanayo?" raut kesedihan terlihat di wajah tampannya. Di peluknya erat sang yeoja. "Maafkan aku!"

"Sembuhlah Bummie, aku melakukan ini demi kau, demi kesembuhanmu, sungguh..." nafas Haerin mulai tersenggal. Darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya saat Kibum kembali menusuk perutnya dengan potongan pecahan vas yang ia pegang kembali. "Kau sudah mendapatkan segalanya dariku, sembuhlah..." Kibum masih tetap menusuk perut Haerin meski wajahnya terlihat penuh penyesalan. Cinta terlihat di mata kelamnya namun tubuhnya masih sibuk membunuh yeoja yang bahkan sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Haerin—ah!" pekiknya saat Haerin sungguh tak bernafas lagi. "Khekekekeke..." Kibum terkekeh, di lepasnya rompi seragamnya dan di tutupnya bagian tubuh Haerin yang terekspos, "Pelacur sepertimu tak berhak mencintaiku, hanya aku yang boleh mencintaimu sayang" Kibum mengecup bibir Haerin sekilas. "Bahkan kau sangat cantik dengan darah sebagai gaun pengantin kita"

"Cukup Bummie..." Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya, dia sungguh tak kuat melihat sahabatnya seperti sekarang ini. Di peluknya tubuh Kibum erat dari belakang. "Hentikan, Kumohon! Dia sudah mati Bummie"

"Bukankah kau akan membawaku ke penjara juga sama sepertinya? Kau kira aku bodoh, demi apapun Jifan bahkan akan kuhabisi dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap Kibum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. "Kau, Haerin bahkan JiFan! Kalian tak ada bedanya, kalian yang akhirnya akan membunuhku! Kalian kaki tangan dunia ini untuk menghabisiku"

Kibum meraih kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, "Kau takut padaku kan? Menangislah bocah! Jika kau menangis sesuai dengan keinginanku, akan kubuat kau mati tanpa rasa sakit"

BRRUGGHH...

Siwon melebarkan matanya. Kangin datang? "Bawa psikiater itu dari sini, Kangin seret Kibum, Donghae bawa Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk gantikan Shindong menggendong Sungmin. Hangeng kau masih bisa menahan tubuh Yesung kan? Henry, Ryeowook jangan masuk!" bersama Leeteuk yang kini sibuk memberi perintah.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" pekik Kibum mencoba melawan Kangin. "Jangan memukulnya!" Heechul menahan tangan Kangin yang hendak menampar Kibum. Dipeluknya tubuh Kibum erat, "Bummie..." Heechul berusaha menenangkan Kibum, "Pakai lagi topengmu, kumohon! Kumohon!"

"Tenangkan dongsaengmu itu, atau kupastikan aku yang akan membunuhnya" Leeteuk menggiring semuanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut kembali ke rumah mereka. Kibum masih diam dalam pelukan Heechul. Seandainya saja—jika dia hidup bersama Heechul dari dulunya. Seandainya ia mengenal namja cantik ini sejak dahulu, ia tak perlu menjadi seperti ini. "Hyung~, dia wanitaKu!" Kibum menunjuk tubuh Haerin.

"Hyung tahu, ayo kita pulang eoh!" Heechul menggandeng tangan Kibum. Kibum menurut, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang ternodai darah. Dia sungguh berbeda kan? Ya... namja yang pintar, mudah bergaul dan berpenampilan menarik. Dia sempurna—jika penyakitnya bisa ia tutupi dengan sempurna.

TBC

TITANIC , PELELANGAN DAN BOM

"Kau tak adil Leeteuk! Yesung hampir saja membunuh Sungmin tapi kenapa kau hanya ingin membunuh Kibum?"|"Aku akan bergabung"|"Dia tak bisa di obati"|"$450.000, ada lagi?"|"Wanita itu mengerikan Lee Donghae, kau adalah pelelangan tertinggi untuknya"|"Ini yang kuinginkan, tapi aku lebih suka menyelam di air dingin demi kalian daripada yeoja cantik"|"Kita akan mati seperti di kapal titanic!"|

Waduh... panjangnya...

Alooha... lama tak bertemu...

Baiklah... ka sudah putuskan untuk rutin publish FF, begitu selesai begitu publish deh... soalnya gak mau tambahin hutang. Maklum kesibukan anak kuliahan... #bangga

Nah... da yang bertaya ka kuliah di mana? Yang jelas di PTN dan di jurusan FISIKA... bwahhahahahahha... saya calon ilmuwan! Pengen jadi kayak einstein.

Bagi yang mau ikutin tes apakah dia psyco atau bukan bisa lewat test sederha ini, bisa di cek di balasan review sasuke . gmpaselleh, okehh...

Hah... REVIEW dah, mohon kritik dan saran untuk kelanjutannya dan ini balasan review ch 8:

Park Ji Ra: dan dia tobat kembali... hahahahaha... #ktawa nista

WonKyu Jr: Wahh... ka gak mau di timpuk Zhoumy jdiin dia penjahat. Trima kasih atas pujiannya, terus review ya!

riani-chan000 : lihat di chap depan, tinggal tunggu keputusan Zhoumy dan kenyataan pengobatan Psyco saat ini. Okeh... kalau mau cepat tau jawabannya cari di google ajah! #JDUAK, tapi ka serius, aja cari-cari artikel nih.

Elfkyumin: masa lalu kibum sebaiknya gak usah di ungkap semua, toh masih banyak tokoh utama, Leeteuk tuh paling utama tapi masih ka tahan. Hpmf... ka baru kuliah, line 95. Ka gak suka di panggil eonni...

JOYeerrElpeku : Fighting!

liviya9808 : sabar eoh! Pasti lanjutin kok, tenang ya... tenang...

Pink Cherry : kok sembunyi-sembunyi? #bingung

Beakren : jinjja? Dia itu sadis, jangan sukai Kibum disini, entar kecewa!

Kyuzi : ini lanjutannya, tetap stia review ya...

azure1127 : banyak banget ya penggemar kurapikal, hahahaha... kurapika cowo ata cewe hayoo...

Blink Blik Nisa : yah ... gak apa-apa kok,hihihihi... ka mencoba ngertiin orang yang gak bisa baca adegan berdarah.

Guest : hahahaha... terima kasih atas pujiannya. Sebenarnya gak tega membuat kibum begitu, Cuma stelah di liat-liat gak ada yang lebih pas peran psiko selain dia...

cloudyeye : jawaban kesembuhan Kibum chp depan...

TanSintha-AnakHanChul : siwon itu remaja yang mencoba mencari jati dirinya yang sejak dulu terkekang oleh orang tuanya, jadilah dia ikutan ma penjahat-penjahat, tapi di balik itu semua dia juga punya tujuan tersendiri. Yesung memang autis di sini... bwahahahaha... kibum memang gila dari sononya, Cuma keliatannya mulai chap 7.

LoveKiHaeeeee: waduh... kalau mau berbagi kibum, mau nasibnya sama dengan Haerin? Hehehehe... #kena gorok kibum. Bum: jangan merusak nama baik lu... ingat ini Cuma fict eoh..

Cloudskar: adegan bunuhnya udah ka kurangi kok... hahahahaha...

Icha-chan : nakal? #menjurus ke rated M neh. Tapi ogah ah buat rated M ma OC! #ditendang

Kim Naeli : di chap selanjutnya ada KiWook moment kok, tapi ingat tetap Brother Ship...

Arumfishy : gommawo atas pujiannya...

devi. : huwaa... jinjja? Baiklah... dirimu berhasil menebaknya. Itu memang pengakuan. I'm only a writer... hehehehehe...

triple3r: gak mau cepat-cepat ahh~ kalau yang ngeriview gak banyak. #plaak

Shikaku Himira : Kibum memang mengerikan, makanya jangan terlalu percaya dia di FF ini, ntar kecewa. Leeteuk aja udah ngambil langkah waspada. Hmpf... Fighting!

Key's wife aka F-three : tuntutan peran Yesung begini di sini. Maaf ya, hanya saja dia akan sangat berguna untuk teman-temannya yang lain.

Tika: masih banyak yang bagus kok... rajin aja obrak-abrik FFn, saya Cuma salah satu author kacangan di sini... terus review ye...

Hyky: Belum saatnya perannya banyak, soalnya bayaran Yesung mahal.

rianitasjns : wah... jangan tanya akhir... ka juga masih belum dapat firman tentang gimana ch akhir

annonym000 : hahahaha... jinjjayo, mau taruhan apa lagi kali ini? Hmf... gak seru donk lau gak ada hkumannya. Ayo buatin Kiteuk! #jerit gaje

ezkjpr : WHAATT... hahahahhaha... hangeng manis banget lho... lau soal Typo, chp 8 mank keterlaluan banget Typonya... mian ya...

hana ryeong9 : Gak tau juga tuh... mereka bisa sembuh atau nggak... kekekkee... tunggu di chp 10 eoh...

PsyCho69 : waduh... jangan panggil ka noona, PM ka ja masih gantung tuh. Buat req ntar ya... masih banyak utang neh. Tapi gambarannya udah dapat kok... dan mereka PENJAHAT!

widyaokta : tapi nggak di chap selanjutnya, dia adalah pimpinan yang tegas dan benar. Itu yang lebih tepat.. hahahahha

Cloud'yeppa: Bum dan Han memang bertolak belakang, jadi jangan paksa mereka baikan eoh... hihihihi...

.75 : MWO? Ka banyak TYPO ch8...

Choi shyndi : Bukannya Heechul yang jadi pawang, Cuma hanya Heechul yang gak ketakutan bersama Kibum dan tulus dekat dengannya. Kibum memperlalukan Heechul seolah Heechul orang yang gak buat dia terancam, karena baginya Heechul tidak seberbahaya yang lain. Nama Fb ka: ika zordick

KiaHyora : asalkan Kibum gak berulah, ya pasti bakal happy dunk...

Momo ShinKaI : Hangeng mank bisa lihat kok... cakra alisnya terbuka hingga dia punya kemampuan untuk itu. Untuk urutan itu gak ngwur, coba pelajari lagi maka kamu akan nemuin kespesialan mereka satu persatu dibalik nama itu.

Nyx Quartz : penyakit ka itu gak pernah ngedit dulu. Tapi sudahlah, udah berlalu. Hmf... ka tipe orang berbeda dengan beliau. Hahahahhaha... coba tebak apa bedanya.

KyuLine : nee~ dan Kyuhyun udah pas jadi anak yang baik belom di FF ini?

Raihan : ka mank suka ma reader yang ngomentnya puanjaaaannggg... terasa asyik ndiri bacanya. Hmf... apa eon udah temuin jawaban pertanyaan eon di chp ini?

Fardil : kibum gak sedikit psyco tapi dia absolute psyco... hahahahhhahahaha... jangan terlalu percaya dia eoh...

Lee haewon : wanita yang dimaksud henry adalah Haerin. Tapi udah tewas tuh yeoja karena kibum.

ryeofha2125 : ahh... gommawo... terus review eoh...

nvtclouds : hahahhaha... ntar kita buat club aja eoh! #ka sok eksis. Hehehehhe...

violin diaz : tuh... udah nongol... hehahhahaha

laila. : tpi banyak yang di skip sama pembaca yang benci darah entar... -_-

ck mendokusei : karena update kilat, ka jadi kebanyakan Typo... hisk T,T

Little Angel : prosedurenya, itu aduh... kepanjangan entar lau lewat balasan review, di ch selanjutnya aja deh, lwat si Zhoumy. Hmf... berikan ka nama yang bisa di sebut entar, tapi jangan salahkan ika lau akhirnya mati eoh... sahapa aja bisa jadi OC kok di FF ini, hanya saja perannya gak ada yang enak. Hahhahahhahaha...

Sam: iyah... benar sekali. Nah... sesuai pernmintaanmnu, di panjangin nih!

sasuke . gmpaselleh: baiklah... baiklah.,... ini tes sederhana yang gak sengaja ka temuin di internet. Coba jawab bagi yang ngerasa dirinya perlu dipertanyakan psyco atau gak. Seorang perempuan sedang mengantarkan kepergian ayahnya di pemakaman. Di pemakaman itu, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan. Keesokan harinya ia membunuh kakak perempuannya. Kira-kira apa alasan dia membunuh kakak perempuannya?

Zaky UzuMo : okeh... udah ada lanjutannya kan?

Bumranger89 : jinjja? Mirip? Ka juga katanya mirip dengan Donghae, matanya! #plaaak... ahahahahhaha

DenisPark : sabar... leeteuk juga akan terungkap, dan yang ungkapinnya ryeowook dan Henry.

Ann : mereka mank bukan orang baik kok. Semua penjahat yang nista semua. Baiklah... kecuali Siwon dan Zhoumy. Yang lain punya catatan kriminal.

Cassie willyam : hah... ntar berubah rated kalau terlalu kejam, jadi M. Ka gak mau... hiks... T.T

Vampire Lee: nggak... ah... entar jadi rated M...

umi elf teukie: hihihihi... nih usaha tercepat...

su501 : apa kibum juga? Truz Yesunag? Hahahahah...

Cho Kyu Chely: jangan lupa Leeteuk adalah pimpinan

EvilCute: hahahaha... gak masalah, baby kyu ketakutan tuh...

Snowhite04 : ka... perasaan waktu nulis gore? Biasa aja... hahahahhahaha... ka malah nulisnya sambil makan coklat.

Lalalala : okle... ini di lanjut...

savory pancake : itu perasaanmu saja. Ka line 95...

Fitri MY: sekarang mata kyuhyun gak suci lagi. Hihihihihihi...

Kyuqie : okokokokok

park min mi: shindong kan juga bagian dari SJ gak boleh donk di abaikan!

Guest : udah jelas kan jwabannya...

chocolatess : waktu masih panjang... hahahahahaha... yesung sembuh juga perlu waktu

Kitsune Syhufellrs : udah ada kan? Tuh banyak dalah skrip yang dibuat sungmin,

Asa: firasatnya sebagai hyung yang baik. Mereka kan memang penjahat, penjahat kan memang harus jahat.

Blink Blik Nisa : semua baik-baik sajah...

Guest : jangan lupa obatnya eoh...

terunobozu : oke... hutang satu FF kihyun eoh! Hei... FF mu juga siapin tuh, karatan neh nunggunya... ka minta Kihyun yang hurt buanget yeah...

CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie : benarkah... nado eon... ntar ka banyakin adegan kenangan eon ma eunhyuk dah! #plaakk...

Ethica. cLouds: masih belum sembuh... sabar...


	10. TITANIC, PELELANGAN DAN BOM

**God Cheater**

**Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2**

**Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**

**Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime**

%ika. Zordick%

TITANIC, PELELANGAN DAN BOM

Warning tambahan: Tidak ada protes! Kekekekkeke...

Maafkan saya soal kesalahan ejaan Zhoumi dan HyunSeung, sebenarnya bukan salah ejaan sih. Tapi ikalah yang tidak tahu! #plaak

Let's begin... (apaan nih?)

_For my Dear (My Angel), JISI, My Sister and All Reader._

_I love you all and don't forget to review!_

"PERGIII!" teriak seorang bocah berusia tiga belas tahun histeris. Dia duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan sebuah kamar—yang jelas bukan kamarnya. Wajah pucatnya cukup membuktikan bahwa dia sedang tak baik-baik saja. Matanya membengkak dan sepertinya sudah cukup lelah mengeluarkan air mata. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan dia terus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seolah ia bisa melindungi dirinya yang sama sekali tak berdaya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan—sudah puluhan kali mereka menerima penolakan pagi ini. Sudah Donghae keluarkan seluruh gombalan, bujukan maut bahkan pesona cintanyadan itu artinya Eunhyuk sudah bersusah payah mengeluarkan aksi konyolnya dan menahan mual di perutnya akibat aksi Donghae yang jelas takkan mempan untuk namja normal seperti dirinya. Dan ia rasa itu juga berlaku untuk bocah histeris di hadapan mereka.

Donghae menghela nafasnya—ia menyerah. Sudah sejak tiga jam yang lalu ia berusaha meminta Kyuhyun—bocah histeris yang dimaksudkan tak tergugah hatinya untuk menerima bujukannya untuk makan. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae pesimis, tersirat di mata pemuda Hyperaktif itu bahwa ia juga sama lelah dan kesusahan melihat salah seorang sahabat mereka—adik mereka menjadi begitu lemah.

"Dia tak ingin makan hyung, aku sudah berusaha" Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbalik saat melihat di depan pintu kamar terlihat Ryeowook yang tengah mengadu pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum, meski terlihat jelas raut lelah dan cemas di wajah tampan sekaligus cantiknya. Ia melangkah masuk ke kamar yang di tempati Kyuhyun bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk menampilkan wajah khas pemimpin yang begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi bawahannya. Donghae menggeleng, "Kami tak bisa membujuknya" lapor Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana kondisi Sungmin hyung?" lanjutnya—jujur saja, ia tak kalah khawatir dengan kondisi namja imut pecinta pink dan ahli strategi mereka tersebut yang sekarang berada di kamar sebelah.

"Tenanglah, kalian juga sebaiknya sarapan. Ryeowook sudah memasakkan bagian kalian"

"Hooree.. makan!" sorak Eunhyuk yang langsung di hadaiahi jitakan oleh Donghae. "Kita dalam kondisi bersedih. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengingat perutmu saat temanmu sedang tak sehat" omel Donghae menasehati Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bersungut. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menggoreng Donghae agar lauk di piringnya bertambah—jika ia tak ingat bahwa Donghae adalah sahabatnya. Ayolah—dia juga orang yang yang tak kejam-kejam amat. Dia masih mengingat temannya, hanya saja dia tak sedang menganut ideologi sakit satu sakit semua.

Dengan bibir mengerucut, pipi menggembung dan suara cacing yang berdemo meminta makan di dalam perutnya, Eunhyuk melangkah dengan gontai sambil bergelayut di lengan Kangin yang kebetulan melintas di depan kamar. "Yak,... monyet kau kenapa?" hardik Kangin dengan mulut pedasnya. "Aku bukan monyet hyung! Tak ada monyet yang setampan aku! Lagi pula jika aku monyet kau pasti gorila" hardik Eunhyuk balik.

PLOOOOKKK... Jitakan maut kembali lagi singgah dengan mulus di kepala Eunhyuk. Kali ini Eunhyuk tak bersungut tapi meringis. Bagaimanapun tenaga gorila—dalam pemikirannya jelas lebih besar dari tenaga ikan—dalam pikirannya juga. "Kau bisa membuatku benjol!"

"Salahmu" respon Kangin acuh. Eunhyuk kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia kembali bergelayut di lengan besar Kangin. "Kau kenapa sih?" siapa juga yang tak risih jika di gelantungi orang hyperaktif yang kini sibuk memasang wajah aegyonya.

"Aku lapar hyung... tapi Donghae tak mengizinkanku makan" adu Eunhyuk. "Aku ingin makan~~ makan~~" Eunhyuk mencoba mengikuti aksi demo cacing di perutnya.

"Kau ini! Ya sudah... makan sana! Kau tarik paksa saja Donghae untuk makan. Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tak mau makan"

"Baik hyung!" Eunhyuk memasang pose hormat dan segera melakukan perintah Kangin. Menarik Donghae—maksudnya menyeret Donghae ke arah ruang makan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kyunnie~" Leeteuk memanggil lembut Kyuhyun yang merapatkan tubuhnya ke sudut ruangan. "Kyu... ayo makan dan main bersama hyung!" ajak Leeteuk bak seorang ibu yang membujuk anak balitanya.

"ANDWAEEE! PERGI... PERGI... JANGAN BUNUH AKU! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!" kembali Kyuhyun histeris. Air mata kembali merembes membasahi pipinya yang pucat dan menirus. Begitu kuatkah pengaruh Kibum padanya hingga ia begitu berubah sekarang? "Hiks... hiks..." isakkan lirih terdengar setelahnya. Leeteuk mengiba, mengapa magnae mereka begitu menderita?

"Kyu... ini Leeteuk hyung"

"HUWAAA... HYUNG! TOLONG AKU! JANGAN BUNUH AKU KIBUMMIE, KUMOHON!" Kyuhyun menungkup kedua tangannya seperti orang memohon. Dia berlutut menghadap Leeteuk terus meracau dengan permohonan konyol yang jelas Leeteuk mengerti sebabnya. "Jangan memaksanya! Dekati dia secara perlahan dan lembut" Leeteuk berbalik dan psikiater tampan sudah berdiri dengan pakaian rapi di belakangnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" desis Leeteuk tak senang. Ia jelas sudah meminta pada Zhoumi untuk bergabung dengan mereka dua hari yang lalu dan pemuda itu jelas menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Aku bergabung dengan kalian" ucap Zhoumi yakin, membuat Leeteuk sedikit terperangah mendengarnya.

Sepelan mungkin, Zhoumi melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun. Berjongkok di hadapan bocah yang terus meracau tak jelas. Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata Kyuhyun, di elusnya surai kecoklatan yang begitu acak itu dengan sangat lembut. "Hyung di sini Kyu" bisik Zhoumi di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk hyung! Tolong Kyu!" Kyuhyun memeluk Zhoumi erat. "Nee~ hyung di sini, sekarang kau makan dulu" Entah kenapa Kyuhyun patuh, dia mengangguk dan duduk manis di atas tempat tidur dengan bantuan Zhoumi yang memapahnya. "Kangin, suapi Kyuhyun makan eoh!" pinta Leeteuk tersenyum lega melihat Kyuhyun.

%ika. Zordick%

Zhoumi mengarahkan senter kecil di tangannya pada bola mata hitam kelam yang tengah menatap kosong milik Sungmin. Namja berperawakan mungil yang biasanya terlihat bersinar kini bak mayat hidup yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sungmin terus duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, wajahnya enggan berekspresi, tubuhnya pun tak terlihat menunjukkan tanda-tanda pergerakan. Bibir merahnya kini memutih dan mengering enggan membuka untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Minnie~, bisa buka mulutmu?" tanya Zhoumi lembut. Tak ada respon dari Sungmin, Zhoumi meraih tangan Sungmin yang terkulai, di gelitiknya pelan untuk memberikan rangsangan pada si pemilik tangan—tak ada respon. "Sensorik otaknya mengalami gangguan karena suara yang ia dengar" ucap Zhoumi membuat Leeteuk sedikit tersentak dari alam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Suara piano dan nyanyian yang di dengarnya beberapa waktu lalu merusak sistem kerja otaknya dan membuatnya memiliki gangguan psikis"

"Yesung hanya bernyanyi dan bermain piano bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyakiti orang lain?" Leeteuk mencoba mengklarifikasikan hal yang ia rasa tak mungkin.

Zhoumi menatap Leeteuk penuh pengertian, "Kau pernah dengar lagu gloomy Sunday yang membuat jumlah angka kematian meningkat?" Leeteuk terdiam, otaknya sibuk mencerna segala kemungkinan yang salah. Ia tak bisa membuat Yesung yang tak tahu apapun bersalah kan? "Atau Karlmayer yang bahkan membuat para penjahat mengakui kejahatan mereka?"

Degg...

"Aku tahu kau mungkin sulit menerima ini. Yesung memang tak tahu atas apapun yang ia miliki. Mungkin kasusnya berbeda dengan Kibum, yang secara langsung membuat Kyuhyun tertekan. Tapi Yesung, sungguh lebih barbahaya, kau tahu jelas maksudku, dia bisa membunuh orang dari jarak jauh dengan frekuensi suara yang ia hasilkan"

Deg... jantung Leeteuk berdetak semakin tak karuan. Terbesit rasa bersalah di pikirannya.

"Aku memang bukan seorang ahli suara, istilahnya manusia hanya bisa mendengar suara yang berkisar antara 20-20000 hertz, atau bisa dibilang suara audiosonik. Suara infrasonik dan ultrasonik bisa merusak pendengaran apa lagi jika di dengar secara terus menerus dalam jangka waktu yang relatif tidak singkat. Dan selain itu efek suara juga berpengaruh pada psikis selain bisa merusak telinga dan saraf. Suara bisa merusak sistem kerja otak dan mental seseorang"

Leeteuk menunduk, dia sungguh bersalah kali ini. Wajah Heechul yang menangis memohon padanya untuk mengampuni Kibum kembali terlintas di benaknya. Benar... sama kasusnya dengan Yesung, Kibum pun mengalami ketidakadilan, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa-bisanya berkeinginan membunuh bocah kecil yang mengalami kelainan jiwa itu?

"Kau tak adil Leeteuk! Yesung hampir saja membunuh Sungmin tapi kenapa kau hanya ingin membunuh Kibum?" kata-kata Heechul yang terkadang di selingi dengan sumpah serapah terngiang kembali di telinga Leeteuk. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya, Heechul benar—dia sungguh tak adil sebagai seorang pemimpin dan orang tertua yang memegang kepercayaan diantara mereka.

"Lalu apa yang harus di lakukan untuk mengobatinya?"

"Biarkan dia mendengar lagu bertempo lambat dan melow. Kurasa dia akan menjadi lebih baik" Zhoumi memasang earphone ke telinga Sungmin.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum duduk di kursinya, tangan dan kaki terikat masih membuatnya terlihat nyaman. Matanya menatap tanpa rasa takut pada Heechul yang tengah mengumpat terus menerus. "Bisakah kau diam hyung, kau mau membuatku tuli?" ucap Kibum santai seolah lelaki di hadapannya itu seusia dengannya. Heechul menatap tajam Kibum, dia kemudian mendengus. "Aku sedang membela mu bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku diam?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. Jika saja ia tak terikat mungkin saja dia akan menyumpal mulut Heechul dengan benda di sekitarnya atau mungkin merobek mulut itu sekalian saja. "Untuk apa kau membelaku? Kau bukan Lembaga perlindungan HAM dan kau juga bukan orang baik pecinta Tuhan" sindir Kibum melirik Siwon yang duduk tak terlalu jauh dari Heechul. "Aku juga bukan orang idiot yang sensitif dan butuh perlindungan" seringgai Kibum terlihat saat matanya dan mata Hangeng bertemu.

Dengan cepat Hangeng beringsut ke balik tubuh Heechul, wajah polosnya seolah menutupi kemampuan luar biasa dan umurnya yang hampir sama dengan Heechul. "Kibummie, aku tahu kau membutuhkan kami"

"Aku sangat tahu bahwa aku tak butuh kalian. Sejak aku terlahir di dunia ini aku memang selalu di perlakukan bagai—ya kau tahu—binatang" ucap Kibum santai namun ekspresinya seolah meremehkan segala yang hidup di muka bumi ini.

"Kita akan merubah itu. Tuhan itu adil Kibum!" sanggah Siwon yakin. Kibum tertawa renyah, Hangeng menghela nafasnya. "Tuhan tidak sedang bermain dadu—itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" selidik Kibum dengan wajah tak berminat. "Apa Tuhan bisa menolongmu saat temali ini lepas dari tubuhku dan kemudian aku merobek bibir jokermu itu?"

"Berhentilah merusak psikis orang lain Kibum—ssi" Zhoumi memasuki kamar Kibum. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu Heechul—ah!"

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Heechul erat, bagaimana tidak—namja itu terlihat begitu tertekan mendengar beberapa penuturan Zhoumi mengenai kondisi beberapa orang dari mereka. Dia sedikit senang saat mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan menjadi lebih baik setelah beberapa hari. Namun—saat ia mendengar begitu seriusnya penyembuhan jangka panjang Yesung, ekspresinya berubah seketika.

Heechul dan Leeteuk memang orang tertua di perkumpulan mereka. Rasa tanggung jawab dan kasih sayang paling mendominasi dari mereka untuk semuanya. Siapa kakak yang tak sakit saat mendengar kondisi adiknya yang bisa dikatakan harus mengalami pengobatan yang lama. "Tapi dia akan bisa sembuhkan, koala?" Heechul menatap memohon pada Zhoumi.

Ingin rasanya Zhoumi mencibir. Apa dosanya hingga dia harus dikatai koala. Bergabung dengan penjahat, menyaksikan adegan pembunuhan, mengobati kejiwaan mereka, apa ada yang lebih buruk lagi selain itu? Yaa... dia yakin dia akan menjadi buronan sebentar lagi akibat keputusan gilanya yang ingin mengobati orang. "Ya... dia bisa sembuh mak lampir" jawab Zhoumi sewot.

Leeteuk berdecak, di pijitnya pelipisnya yang kembali terasa sakit. Menyesal rasanya ia meminta maaf pada Heechul tadi dan berusaha memberi kekuatan pada namja cantik itu. Nyatanya Heechul sudah membuat masalah dan adu mulut, sialnya pada sang psikiater.

"Hanya saja untuk Kibum..." tatapan Zhoumi meredup. "Dia tak bisa sembuh"

"Ahh—apa maksudmu?" kali ini bukan Heechul yang bergerak mencengkram kerah kemeja Zhoumi dan melepaskan segala kesal di hatinya, namun Leeteuklah yang melakukannya. "Kibum harus bisa sembuh, dia bagian dari kami!"

"Aku mengerti Leeteuk—ssi, tapi tetap saja, itu tak mungkin. Di dalam otaknya ada dua bagian yang tak saling berkomunikasi dengan baik, korteks prefrontal ventromedial yang bertanggung jawab pada emosi termasuk empati dan rasa bersalah dan bagian amygdala yang mengendalikan kadar ketakutan dan kecemasan. Selain bentuknya yang berbeda dengan orang normal, impuls listrik diantara keduanya pun sangat berbeda sehingga ia susah untuk mengendalikan prilaku sosial dan emosionalnya" terang Zhoumi

"Lalu apa tidak bisa sirkuit yang menjadi masalah dalam otaknya itu di perbaiki, entah dengan operasi mungkin?"

"Tidak... jika para psyco sejenis Kibum bisa di obati, dunia tak perlu takut akan keberadaan mereka dan mendekam mereka dalam penjara abadi, Leeteuk—ssi"

Leeteuk terdiam, dia tahu ini bukan bagiannya. Dia menunduk, kali ini Heechullah yang berusaha menenangkannya. "Yang bisa di lakukan hanyalah melakukan terapi pada korban-korbannya bukan padanya, juga mencegah agar ia tak melakukan tindak kriminal"

"Apa kau yakin Kibum sungguhan seorang psyco, bukankah ada kemungkinan dia hanya mengalami delusi karena masa lalunya yang buruk?" kali ini Heechul mencoba berkomentar, ia sungguh tak mau mendengar sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Zhoumi menggeleng lemah, kilatan keyakinan terlihat di wajah tampannya. "Manipulatif, aku sudah memastikannya sendiri dan aku yakin bahwa ia positif. Saat dia berbohong bahwa dia dan Kyuhyun adalah pasangan gay aku mengecek detak jantungnya. Jika saat itu aku mengecek detak jantung Kyuhyun, aku pasti tahu bahwa ini adalah kebohongan sementara saat melakukannya pada Kibum, detak jantung berdetak secara teratur, gerak bola mata yakin, tak ada keringat dingin dan tanda-tanda orang berbohong lainnya"

Deg...

Deg...

Terasa sakit. Heechul dan Leeteuk menunduk lemah. Apa tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan demi salah satu dari mereka? Apa tidak ada harapan untuk Kibum sembuh? Kenapa dunia begitu kejam pada bocah yang mungkin tak pernah merasakan rasa empati sebenarnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga berhati-hati, dia bisa bertingkah laku halnya orang yang normal. Kasih sayangnya dan kepeduliannya pada yang lain bisa saja merupakan kebohongan yang ia buat. Jangan pernah percaya padanya"

BRAAAKKK...

Pernyataan Zhoumi yang baru saja ia ucapkan sontak membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul membulatkan mata mereka. Apa maksudnya kebohongan? Apa selama ini mereka juga di tipu oleh Kim Kibum? Apa keinginan Kibum untuk sembuh sebenarnya juga kebohongan yang dibuat olehnya? Ini seolah tak bisa mereka telusuri di benak dan pikiran mereka. Kepercayaan mereka selama ini hanya—kebohongan. Harapan yang mereka yakini hanya—omong kosong?

%ika. Zordick%

Tek... tek... tek...

Suara detak jam terdengar memecah keheningan sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan remang. Beberapa orang mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat rapi duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja berbentuk bundar. Seolah sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri para manusia-manusia yang mengatai diri mereka sebagai—orang baik tersebut hanya memilih diam.

Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan, apa yang sedang mereka perkirakan dan apa maksud tujuan mereka. Seorang yeoja cantik bersurai hitam panjang lurus meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibirnya—dia salah satu dari mereka tampak mencoba membuka belahan bibir merah maronnya. "Baiklah Mr. Choi bukankah jelas ini semua akibat kecerobohanmu?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Mr. Choi—namja paruh baya tampan yang tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Aku mengakui kesalahanku" ucap Mr. Choi tenang. Peledakan dan penghancuran Mid Building tak sepenuhnya salahnya, hanya saja karena island merupakan tanggung jawabnya maka kewajiban seorang pesalah di limpahkan padanya secara keseluruhan.

"Sudahlah Master Boa, anak Mr. Choi sekarang menjadi tahanan penjahat-penjahat itu, jangan membuatnya semakin tersudut" seorang yeoja lain dengan surai kecoklatan se leher angkat bicara. "Sebaiknya kita pikirkan bagaimana menangkap mereka. Aku menerima laporan bahwa beberapa dari mereka terlibat dalam beberapa kasus perampokan, pembakaran bahkan pencurian cantik permata milik Mr. Hyun Seung. Apa kita bisa membiarkan mereka terus-menerus melakukan kejahatan?"

"Astaga Sora, ternyata kau tak sehebat yang dikatakan orang!" seorang namja angkat bicara. Tawa renyah meremehkan terdengar dari wajah dinginnya. "Aku bahkan mengetahui kemana mereka selanjutnya dan kurasa sudah saatnya kita meletakkan orang-orang kita untuk menghadapi mereka"

"Oh,.. astaga master Jung Yunho, siapa gerangan yang akan anda turunkan?" Sora mendecih.

"Berikan pada Poppin Dragon dan AJ" seorang namja lain angkat bicara. Seluruh manusia diruangan itu terdiam. "Mereka akan melakukan tugas dengan baik" ujarnya acuh.

"Tidak! Mereka akan memakan korban yang tidak seharusnya" ucah Boa menentang.

"Memperoleh hasil yang seharusnya adalah dengan mengorbankan yang seharusnya. Apa anda ingin dunia ini kuasai oleh mereka. Anda juga seharusnya tahu, identitas dari mereka tak kita ketahui dikarenakan segala berkas mereka menghilang dalam ledakan" namja berwajah manis itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya melakukan hal yang terbaik. Meledakkan mereka semua dengan beberapa pengiring kurasa bukan masalah"

"Kau gila Taemin—ah, tapi tak ada salahnya. Aku setuju" Yunho menyeringgai, di tatapnya satu persatu manusia dalam ruangan itu. Boa mendecih. "Terserah kalian sajalah!"

%ika. Zordick%

Henry tersenyum penuh arti sambil membawa lima belas tiket di tangannya. Senandung merdu terdengar dari bibir pulmnya. Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Henry. Jarang-jarang si Maple—tuan informasi yang memiliki kekasih sebuah mobil yang di hancurkan Kibum dulu bisa segirang ini. "Gwechanayo Henry, kau salah makan? Apa aku tak sengaja memasukkan bahan makanan yang salah ya?" tanya Ryeowook pada Henry sekaligus pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mau tau aja! Wookie, Leeteuk hyung mana?" tanya Henry masih dengan begitu ceria. Ryeowook meletakkan buku resepnya dan turun dari tempat tidur yang ia tempati bersama Henry dalam kamar yang sama. "Mungkin sedang melihat Zhoumi hyung mengobati Yesung hyung dan yang lainnya"

Henry mengangguk sekilas kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Ryeowook yang penasaran hanya mengikuti sahabat seusianya itu dari belakang. "HYUNGDEUL!" teriak Henry yang makin membuat dirinya terlihat menggemaskan. "Tebak! Apa yang aku dapatkan?" tanyanya yang jelas saja memulai hipotesa gila para manusia yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing di ruangan tersebut.

Leeteuk dan Heechul yang berusaha memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun yang terus meringkuk ketakutan saat melihat sosok Kibum—padahal bocah tigabelas tahun itu sudah membaik kondisinya. Kangin yang terus mengajak Sungmin yang sudah sehat untuk terus berbicara. Zhoumi terlihat sibuk mencoba bermain dengan Yesung yang sepertinya terkadang tak menggubrisnya. Sedangkan Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak mencoba mengobati Kibum dengan cara mereka yang terbilang konyol—menjauhkan Hangeng bersama Shindong, mereka berpikir bahwa puncak masalah adalah Hangeng yang selalu mengigau.

"Makanan?" tebak Eunhyuk dan Shindong serempak. Untuk kasus makanan mereka selalu serempak. "Ikan berkaki?" tebak Donghae asal. "Beruang kuat yang bisa menjadi lawan tarungku?" kali Kangin ambil suara. "Ide cerita?" Sungmin sepertinya sudah lebih dari kata cukup baik. "Kebenaran dan kau ingin bertobat" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yeoja cantik seperti di film Titanic?" sahut Heechul, "Game?" Kyuhyun terlihat kembali ceria. "Masalah buat kita" Hangeng buka suara yang langsung di tatap kesal oleh yang lain BISAKAH-TUTUP-MULUT-MENGIGAUMU-YANG-SELALU-JADI-KENYATAAN-ITU, begitulah kira-kira bahasa mata mereka. Hangeng menunduk takut setelahnya.

"Kalian salah!" ucap Henry memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Cacing. Hiii~~~" sahut Yesung menyebutkan gambar di tangan Zhoumi yang membuat mata beralih padanya. "Sungie pintar!" puji Zhoumi. Yesung nyengir.

"Kenyataan bahwa semua orang di sini idiot" ujar Kibum enteng. Mata beralih padanya—dengan tatapan SIAPA-YANG-KAU-MAKSUD-IDIOT?. Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Berhentilah membuat kami semua di sini penasaran Henry" Leeteuk berbicara. Henry mengangguk, "Aku menemukan pembeli permata"

"Benarkah? Siapa?" ruangan menjadi ricuh. Yesung ikut meramaikan suasana dengan menjerit-menjerit tak jelas. "Tenang!" teriak Leeteuk tegas. Zhoumi cepat menutup mulut Yesung.

"Pelelangan di atas kapal pesiar! Dan kita semua mendapatkan tiketnya!"

%ika. Zordick%

"HUWAAAA! BESARNYA!" teriak Kyuhyun girang saat melihat kapal yang akan membawa mereka dipelabuhan. Eunhyuk ikut berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Kangin yang menghalangi pandangannya dari kapal besar itu. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" amuk Kangin.

"HYAAA... ada Gorila besar mengamuk!" teriak Eunhyuk ngacir berlari menjauhi Kangin.

"Aku tidak kenal... tidak kenal..." ucap Donghae bak mantra sambil menutupi wajahnya saat melihat adegan kekanakan dua orang itu.

Siwon tertawa renyah, matanya kemudian beralih pada Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Kurasa liburan amat kau perlukan hyung" ucapnya yang hanya membuahkan senyuman manis dari Sungmin. "Kurasa kau benar Wonnie"

"Apa Sungie senang?" Zhoumi sibuk mengajak Yesung berbicara. "Senang!" jawab Yesung antusias.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh Henry dan Ryeowook? Mereka sibuk menarik—menyeret tubuh Hangeng lebih tepatnya yang sejak tadi tak ingin menaiki kapal pesiar mewah itu, padahal yang lain sudah hendak naik. "Ayolah hyung!" bujuk Ryeowook.

"ANDWAEEE!" pekik Hangeng.

"Sudah seret saja!" Henry mengajukan usul yang langsung ia kerjakan tanpa persetujuan Ryeowook.

"Hiks..." Heechul menangis terharu, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Kibum di sebelahnya agar bocah itu tak terpisah jauh darinya. Tangan kirinya menghapus air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir di pelupuk mata cantiknya. "Titanic! Akhirnya..." ocehnya tak jelas. Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan, kenapa ia harus terlibat dalam adegan melow drama yang di perankan oleh Heechul?

PLLUUKK...

Perhatian Kibum teralih pada benda tumpul yang terjatuh dari kantung Kyuhyun. Kibum tentu tahu benda kotak berwarna hitam yang baru saja dibelikan Leeteuk untuk Kyuhyun itu. Benda yang di belikan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun darinya. Agar Kyuhyun tidak terlalu ingat tentang keberadaannya yang mengerikan.

Kibum melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman tangan Heechul. "Yak! Kibummie, mau kemana?" jerit Heechul memanggil Kibum. Kibum tak terlalu peduli, diambilnya PSP Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di tanah. Di hampirinya Kyuhyun—bermaksud mengembalikan PSP tersebut. "Kyu!" panggil Kibum.

Demi nama kapal Titanic, Kibum harus menghentikan langkahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat saat manic brown gelap miliknya bertemu dengan manic hitam kelam milik Kibum. Dia berlari memeluk Leeteuk—mencari perlindungan pada sang leader. "Kyu..." panggil Kibum lemah. Kibum tertunduk, apakah dia menyesal atau ada rasa sakit di benaknya karena orang yang begitu ia sayangi takut akan dirinya.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun menyeret langkahnya untuk berdiri di belakang Leeteuk yang kebingungan. Namun Leeteuk langsung mengerti saat melihat sosok Kibum yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan raut kesedihan. Entah itu sebuah manipulasinya, entah kebenaran, tak ada yang tahu termasuk Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini" ujar Kibum menyodorkan PSP itu dari jarak tak kurang dari 2 meter.

Heechul yang berdiri di belakang Kibum, terdiam. Di tatapnya Leeteuk meminta bantuan—bantuan agar perasaan Kibum tak terlukai sekali lagi. "Kyu, itu PSPmu, Kibum membawakannya untukmu" bujuk Leeteuk.

"Ambil saja untukmu! Jangan sakiti aku! Kumohon..." Kibum menunduk, di berikannya PSP itu pada Heechul yang ada di sampingnya sekarang. "Berikan pada Kyuhyun, ya hyung! Aku mau naik duluan bersama Shindong hyung"

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul menarik nafasnya kuat. Di rentangkannya tangannya dan membiarkan angin malam lautan menghempas tubuhnya. Dia sekarang tengah berada di ujung deck kapal, membayangkan bahwa dirinya tengah melakukan salah satu adengan di film Titanic yang menjadi obsesinya mencari seorang gadis.

Srett... sreet...

Namun sepertinya khayalannya itu harus bersedia dirusak. Di rasakannya seseorang menarik-narik pakaiannya. Heechul membuka matanya, diturukannya tangannya dan dia menoleh kebelakang. Ditemukannya sosok Kibum disana yang tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar hyung" adu Kibum tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Heechul mendengus, demi James Cameron yang menggarap Film Titanic rasanya Heechul ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kibum yang telah mengganggu adegan manisnya dalam imanjinasinya. "Cari makanan sendiri sana, bukankah yang lain ada di dalam, Kibummie?"

"Sstt..." Kibum mengisyaratkan bisikan pada Heechul. "Ada orang lain yang tak seharusnya di kapal ini"

"Eh..."

"Temui Hangeng dan tanyakan padanya apa yang harus kita lakukan!" bisik Kibum, "Aku akan mencari tahu ke tempat nahkoda"

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana Ki Kwang? Kau sudah meletakkannya di tempat yang benar?" seorang namja mengenakan pakaian resmi melirik temannya yang baru saja memasuki tempat pelelangan dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru. "Tentu saja sudah, Jun Hyung—ah, aku selalu melakukan tugasku dengan benar. Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah meletakkan kode itu di tempat yang harusnya mereka temukan"

"Jika seandainya orang yang menjadi target kita jelas, kita tak perlu meledakkan seluruh kapal ini. Bukankah begitu Poppin Dragon?"

"Terserahmu lah AJ"

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan aula kapal pesiar yang di tata sedemikan rupa hingga kesan mewah dan elegant begitu mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Dia dan Sungmin berjalan berdampingan dengan jas mewah yang terpasang secara sempurna menampakkan lekuk tubuh keduannya yang atletis.

"Kita sampai ke acara puncak!" ucap sang pembawa acara—itu artinya mereka tepat waktu. Siwon dan Sungmin duduk di kursi yang berjauhan seolah mereka memang saling tak mengenal. Pasangan HyunA dan HyunSeung yang merupakan pemilik awal dari permata yang mereka curi pun baru saja memasuki aula.

"Bukankah ini illegal? Mengapa banyak orang terkenal yang berada di sini?" tanya Sungmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Karena pelelangan ini memang illegal untuk umum tapi tidak untuk mereka" sahut seseorang dari earphone Sungmin—Henry rupanya.

"Baiklah, benda yang sangat hebat yang akan di lelang saat ini adalah... Black Love Jawel milik Mr. Lee Donghae" suasana menjadi ricuh saat mendengar nama permata yang sempat di curi beberapa hari yang lalu dari pemilik awalnya yang juga berada disana dari suara sang MC. Tapi ketahuilah sepertinya HyunA lebih ricuh saat mendengar nama Donghae yang disebut.

Permata tersebut kemudian muncul dari bawah meja pelelangan. "Baiklah, kita buka harga dari $20.000"

Siwon mengangkat tangannya, "$50.000" ucapnya cepat

"$100.000" sambung Sungmin.

"$150.000" sahut peserta lelang yang lain. "$175.000"

"Oppa! Kau harus mendapatkan permata itu untukku!" rengek HyunA saat mendengar nilai yang terus naik sementara HyunSeung masih diam di tempatnya.

"Hmm? $450.000" HyungSeung mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah Mr. HyunSeung $450.000! ada lagi yang lebih besar itu?"

Sungmin mengumpat, demi Lukisan Rose yang di gambar oleh Jack dalam film Titanic yang laku dengan harga $16.000, dia tak mengira HyunSeung akan mempunyai uang sebanyak itu. "Bagaimana ini?" Siwon berdecak menghubungi seseorang di line sana.

"Lebih besar!" sahut Shindong di sana.

"$500.000" ucap Siwon tak mau kalah.

"$1.000.000" teriak Sungmin. Baiklah—sekarang mereka berdoa agar HyungSeung sungguh punya uang yang banyak. Jika tidak, mereka takkan mendapatkan apapun.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sh*t!" umpat Kibum saat ia membuka ruangan nahkoda. Beberapa mayat tampak tergelatak di sana bermandikan darah. Kibum menggeretakkan giginya. Tanpa rasa takut dia melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu ke dalam ruangan pengendali kapal tersebut. Berharap ada yang masih hidup dan memberinya sedikit keterangan.

Ia memang melihatnya—seseorang yang mengendap-endap berjalan di deck kapal. Ia mengira, orang itu adalah Heechul. Siapa yang bisa mengira, ternyata ia salah. Ada orang lain yang sama menjadi pendatang gelap di kapal ini selain mereka.

Darahnya berdesir kuat saat ia mencium bau amis yang begitu pekat—khas bau darah yang rasanya memberikan sensasi tersendiri di hidung mancungnya.

"Ingin bermain eoh?" gumam Kibum yang lebih mirip desisan mengancam. Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat ia menemukan secarik kertas bernoda darah milih sang nahkoda. Tertulis di sana angka yang Kibum rasa bermakna sesuatu—sesuatu yang memang di tujukan pada salah satu diantara mereka atau mungkin pada mereka semua.

_**Le coeur De La Mer **_

_**1011, 01111**_

_**1, 01111**_

_**1101, 01111**_

_**1, 01111**_

_**10010, 01111**_

_**-AJ & PD—**_

%ika. Zordick%

"Ayolah... lebih tinggi! Lebih tinggi!" Shindong melotot menatap laptop yang langsung menghubungkan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di aula.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di dekat Donghae mencibir, "Kenapa dia mirip menjadi Siwon hyung yang hobi berdoa kalau begini?"

Donghae tertawa, "Aish.. kau ini, sudah mainkan saja PSPmu sana!" amuk Shindong.

Kyuhyun melirik PSP yang sedari tadi tak ia sentuh. Wajah Kibum yang bernoda darah dan kilatan kebencian dimanik hitam itu berkelebatan di kepala Kyuhyun saat mengingat Kibum menyentuh PSPnya tadi. "Aku malas" ucap Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Tumben sekali" sindir Eunhyuk.

BRAAAKK... "Dimana Hangeng?" jerit Heechul saat pintu terbuka akibat bantingannya. Nafas namja cantik itu memburu—terlihat sekali jika ia terus berlari sedari tadi. "Dikamar sebelah bersama Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung" jawab Donghae. Tanpa aba-aba Heechul langsung melesat ke kamar yang dimaksud.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu!" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. "Jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" pesan Shindong masih terus memplototi laptop di hadapannya.

%ika. Zordick%

"$1.000.000" semua mata membelalak mendengar nominal yang di sebutkan Sungmin baru saja. Ternyata ada juga orang yang sekaya ini, pikir mereka.

"Ayo... tambah lagi! Tambah lagi! Lebih tinggi" suara Shindong terdengar berkomat-kamit melalui handsfree yang mereka kenakan.

"$2.000.000" HyunA mengangkat tangannya. Sekarang terdengar sorakan kebahagiaan Shindong.

"$5.000.000" Sambung Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"$10.000.000" ucap Siwon yakin.

Semua mata tertuju pada namja tampan, berkelakuan serba sempurna itu. Dari wajah saja, terlihat kalau anak remaja tersebut memang serius dengan nominal yang di sebutkannya—lagi pula ia tak terlihat seperti orang yang tak punya uang. Suasana berubah hening, MC sudah mulai berkicau mengucapkan nominal yang di sebutkan Siwon.

"$15.000.000" HyunSeung mengangkat tangannya.

Siwon dan Sungmin menyeringgai. Mereka mendapatkan nominal yang mereka inginkan. Mereka diam, HyunSeung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Mr. HyunSeung mendapatkannya!" teriak sang MC. "Dia sudah mentransfernya" Shindong memberikan isyarat dan di saat itulah...

DUAAARRRR...

Ledakan terjadi yang membuat suasana kapal menjadi ricuh.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun melangkah kakinya, terus menaiki deck teratas. "Kyu..." tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat mendapati sosok Kibum yang ternyata tepat di hadapannya. Kyuhyun segera ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berbeda. "Kalau kau pergi, aku akan memanggilmu pengecut seumur hidupmu!" kata-kata Kibum persis menikam Kyuhyun—ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukankah kita teman? Mengapa kau pergi dariku?"

Entah keberanian yang muncul dari mana Kyuhyun menatap mata Kibum yang sarat dengan kekecewaan dan kepedihan. Entah kenapa mata itu terlihat begitu jujur bahwa ia sedang membutuhkan Kyuhyun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Kyuhyun juga membutuhkan patner-in-crimenya itu. Bukankah mereka selalu bersama? "Tidak ada teman yang akan membunuh sahabatnya sendiri"

"Maafkan aku!" Kibum menunduk. "Aku membutuhkanmu Kyu"

"Seandainya saat itu kau berhasil membunuhku apakah kau akan mengatakan ini?"

Kibum terdiam, Kyuhyun benar—mengapa dia mengatakan hal bodoh seperti ini. Dialah yang saat itu dengan sadar ingin mengambil nyawa dalam tubuh bocah seusianya itu. "Kyu! Pergi dari sini! Naik sekoci itu!" Kibum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun meronta.

DUAAARRRRRR...

Entah dorongan dari mana, Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun. "Bummie!" pekik Kyuhyun saat menyadari bahwa Kibum sedang melindunginya. Ia dengan jelas melihat ruangan nahkoda meledak dan serpihan ledakan mengenai punggung Kibum yang melindunginya. "Apa yang kau lakukan babo!?"

"Melakukan yang seharusnya teman lakukan!"

"Punggungmu... berdarah... hiks..." Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Darah Kibum terasa hangat di tangannya. DUAAAARRR... sekali lagi ledakan terjadi, kali ini bukan di deck melainkan di suatu tempat di dalam kapal yang membuat kapal itu oleng dan miring ke kiri.

Tubuh Kibum dan Kyuhyun terseret ke samping hingga punggung Kibum membentur pagar di tepi deck sebelah kiri. "ARGGHH..." erangan terdengar. Namun Kibum tak melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun diatasnya. "Jangan banyak bergerak, kau bisa jatuh"

"Tapi punggungmu Bummie"

DUAAARRRRR... ledakan ketiga terjadi. Sreeettt... tubuh Kibum merongsot kebawah. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraih pagar dan tangan kanannya berpengangan pada Kyuhyun. Posisi kapal kembali seperti semula. "Bummie..." rengek Kyuhyun saat merasakan tangan kiri dan kanannya perih karena menahan berat tubuhnya dan Kibum.

"Lepaskan!" Kibum berusaha membuka cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya.

"Tidak akan pernah!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau bodoh! Aku dan kau sama-sama tak bisa berenang, kita akan mati jika jatuh ke laut dalam keadaan malam seperti ini"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau tahu kau tak bisa berenang, jika aku melepaskanmu kau akan mati"

"Itu lebih baik daripada kita berdu—"

Ucapan Kibum terpotong saat Kyuhyun menjerit, "HENTIKAN! BUKANKAH KITA SAHABAT? JIKA KITA HARUS MATI, MAKA KITA HARUS MATI BERDUA!"

"Kyu..."

"Tuhan... Maafkan kami, tapi aku sungguh takut untuk mati. Hiks... Tuhan, jika kami mati, maafkan dosaku dan Kibum. Kami tahu kami pendosa" Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya sambil terisak. Doa-doa mulai terucap di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berdoa, sebentar lagi kita mati, jadi kau juga harus ikut berdoa! Setidaknya jika Tuhan baik sebelum kita menyentuh air, kita sudah mati jadi kita tak perlu merasakan sesak dan asinnya air laut" omel Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengeriyit, "Tidak ada yang seperti itu"

"Ya, karena kalian tak akan mati sekarang! Ulurkan tanganmu Bummie" Kangin tiba-tiba muncul di deck dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Kibum mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang lain dan Kangin menyambutnya.

"Sepertinya belum waktunya untukmu untuk bertobat Kyu!" cengir Kangin "Ayo kita obati lukamu Bummie"

"Tidak sekarang hyung! Bawa aku, menemui yang lain!"

%ika. Zordick%

"_**Le coeur De La Mer" **_gumam Heechul membaca tulisan yang bisa ia baca di kertas bertulisan darah yang di bawa Kibum. "Aku sepertinya pernah dengar, tapi dimana?"

Kini mereka semua berkumpul, "Aku melihat kematian pada kita" sahut Hangeng.

PLAAKKKK... "Berhentilah mengigau!" pekik Shindong menatap tajam Hangeng.

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuh gadis" ucap Heechul frustasi akhirnya.

"Tuhan... maafkan dosa hambamu ini, hidup dan matiku ada padamu!"

"Diamlah Siwon!"

"Ahh—maaf!" ujar Siwon menyesal.

"Arti kata itu, hati laut" Henry yang menguasai puluhan bahasa berkomentar. "Itu dia!" Heechul menepuk dahinya. "Aku ingat, Heart of the Ocean, itu nama kalung yang dipakai Rose dalam film Titanic"

"Apa maksudnya kita harus mencari kalung itu untuk menghentikan semua ini?" tanya Donghae polos.

"Bukankah yang benar, kapal ini akan bernasib sama dengan kapal Titanic" sambung Leeteuk.

"Tidakk! Kita akan mati seperti di Film TITANIC!" teriak Shindong sambil berguling-guling tak jelas.

"TIDAK! TIDAKK!" sambung Yesung yang meniru kelakuan Shindong.

"Tenanglah!" ucap Zhoumi kalem. "Bukankah kita punya petunjuk yang lain"

"Ahh—kau benar bintang film hongkong" sahut Kangin merebut kertas itu dari tangan Heechul. "I... ini... ini..." ucap Kangin terbata.

"Apaan! Sini kulihat!" Donghae tak mau kalah. "HUWAAA... AKU GALAU MELIHAT ANGKA INI!" kali ini Donghae ikutan frustasi.

"Sungmin, bagaimana menurutmu?" Leeteuk menyumpal mulut Donghae. "Kita tak punya pilihan, cari bom-bom yang tersebar di kapal ini. Sebagian melakukan evakuasi dan lainnya memecahkan kode ini"

"Aku mengerti" Leeteuk menatap satu per satu dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. "Kibum dan Kyuhyun kalian yang pecahkan kodenya. Kangin, Eunhyuk, Henry dan Ryeowook mencari bom, karena ku yakin hanya Ryeowook yang bisa menjinakkan bom di sini. Kemudian yang lain bantu aku mengavakuasi penumpang lainnya. Lakukan!"

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan Yesung?" tanya Zhoumi

"Pakaikan earphone untuknya, biarkan dia bernyanyi untuk menenangkan semua penumpang yang panik"

%ika. Zordick%

BRAAAKKK... BRAAKKKK...

Eunhyuk melempar satu persatu kotak yang ia temukan di bagian lambung kapal. Air sudah menggenang hingga batas perutnya. "Apa bom bisa tak jadi meledak jika kena air Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk masih berusaha memeriksa tiap tempat.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Ini bom hyung, bukan petasan" ucap Ryeowook sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada di sini, kita cari diatas. Semuanya tutup semua pintu yang bisa menghentikan air menenggalamkan kita"

"Siap hyung!" jawab Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Henry kompak saat mendengar komando Kangin. Kangin menutup pintu di bawah mereka, sambil menyelam. Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang sama, sementara Ryeowook dan Henry menutup jendela ataupun pintu lainnya yang masih belum tersentuh air.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sebelah sana! Naik ke dalam sekoci itu, berlahan!" komando Leeteuk menunjuk arah pada penumpang yang lain. Yesung terlihat kebingungan melihat keramaian di sekitarnya, saat ia siap untuk berteriak, di saat itulah Zhoumi meletakkan earphone dengan volume besar ke telinga Yesung. Berlahan Yesung mulai bernyanyi mengkuti suara yang ia dengar.

Perlahan suasana menenang, suara Yesung sungguh membantu. Dia menyanyikan lagu over the rainbow dengan sempurna. Terus bernyanyi, dan membuat kepanikan itu sungguh menghilang menjadi kenyamanan—sebuah harapan untuk hidup kembali memenuhi relung hati para pendengar suara Yesung.

"Dahulukan anak-anak dan wanita!" teriak Leeteuk lagi.

Siwon, Sungmin, Heechul, Donghae, Shindong, dan Hangeng melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik. "Perhatikan langkah anda noona" ucap Hangeng lembut saat seorang wanita berwajah pucat berkebangsaan asing hampir terjatuh di pelukannya. Hangeng tersenyum, "Anda punya harapan untuk hidup, anda punya kebahagiaan anda tersendiri"

"Terima kasih" sahut yeoja itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sekochi.

"Ternyata kau tertarik juga dengan yeoja eoh?" selidik Shindong yang kebetulan di dekat Hangeng. Hangeng menggeleng lemah, "Dia di buang oleh suaminya dan dia mengalami keguguran. Dia terkena kanker rahim dan sudah berulang kali dia mencoba bunuh diri. Apakah salah jika aku menasihatinya. Dia sungguh akan mendapatkan kebahagiannya sebentar lagi"

"Apakah itu bisikan seseorang?"

"Nee~ bisikan calon bayinya"

"Hentikan igauanmu! Kau membuatku merinding!"

Donghae menyambut anak-anak yang di oper oleh Siwon padanya. Satu per satu ke dalam sekochi. "Oppa... suara oppa di sana itu sangat bagus, apa kau temannya? Apa dia seorang artis? Aku adalah penggemarnya" seorang yeoja kecil yang masih sesinggukan menatap wajah Donghae dengan berbinar. Donghae tersenyum, "Dia artis namun tak terkenal, cantik. Dia sahabat oppa, keluarga oppa, bagian dari hidup oppa"

"Haaa? Benarkah?"

"Nee... kau ingin jadi penggemarnya?"

Yeoja kecil itu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu doakan dia di setiap kau ingin tertidur maka suatu hari nanti dia akan muncul dan bernyanyi lagi untukmu"

"Arraso oppa"

Donghae memberi isyarat pada Heechul untuk menurunkan sekochi yang ia rasa sudah penuh tersebut. "Aku tahu aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu" suara manis seorang yeoja membuat Donghae mendongak. "Aku tahu kau seorang penjahat dan kenapa kau harus membantu orang lain?"

"Ternyata kau noona? Tunanganmu akan marah jika dia melihatku"

"Aku tidak peduli, kau harus bersamaku, aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu"

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada HyunA. "Aku penjahat dan aku tak punya hak mendapatkan cinta. Kapal ini ada kemungkin tenggelam, kau tahu"

"Aku tahu!" sekali sentakkan HyunA memeluk tubuh Donghae. "Aku serius karena aku jatuh cinta pada seorang penjahat"

"Katakan itu pada tunanganmu, dia sudah mencarimu sedari tadi. Aku terlalu mahal untuk bisa kau dapatkan begitu saja, noona. Kau harus lebih keras lagi berusaha. Jika aku hidup dan kau hidup setelah ini, kau harus menikah dengan tunanganmu dan saat kau sudah mempunyai anak, kita akan bertemu lagi"

Dengan lembut Donghae mendorong tubuh HyunA ke sekochi lain. Dia memberikan senyuman tercharmingnya. "Sayonara!" teriak Donghae.

"Wanita itu mengerikan Lee Donghae, kau adalah pelelangan tertinggi untuknya"

"Aku tahu" Donghae menatap Heechul yang berada di atas, menurunkan sekochi yang lain. "Lalu apa kau punya rencana untuk mencintainya?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu tadi?"

"Aku adalah penjahat hyung, tentu saja semua yang kukatakan itu bohong. Di saat dia sungguh mempunyai anak dengan namja lain, dia akan melupakanku. Aku hanya tidak suka membuat gadis terluka"

"Begitukah? Hmf... baguslah!"

"Lalu kau sendiri? Mana gadis yang kau inginkan mirip seperti tokoh wanita di Film Titanic?" ejek Donghae.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan keinginanku, berada di dalam kapal Titanic. Ini yang kuinginkan, tapi aku lebih suka menyelam di air dingin demi kalian daripada yeoja cantik. Cita-citaku sudah berubah rupanya" cengir Heechul.

"Jika kita masih hidup setelah peristiwa ini, kau harus mentraktirku eoh!" ucap Donghae tersenyum manis.

"Arraso"

%ika. Zordick%

"Angka 1 dan 0, dan angka yang sama yang berulang setelah koma" Kyuhyun membolak balik kertas di hadapannya. Ia belum juga menemukan apa yang sebenarnya di maksud. "Menurutmu bagaimana Bummie?" Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang sepertinya sedari tadi sibuk meringis karena luka yang ia alami. "Apa sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu. Koma menunjukkan desimal bukan?"

"Ya... sepertinya memang begitu. Tapi untuk apa dia menggunakan desimal? Dia ingin menunjukkan apa?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"Apa menurutmu mereka menggunakan angka 1 dan 0 hanya untuk menunjukkan mereka berjumlah dua orang?" tebak Kibum memberikan sedikit kemungkinan.

"Kurasa tidak, menurutmu apa yang hanya terdiri dari angka 1 dan 0?"

Hening...

Hening...

"Bilangan BINER!" teriak mereka serempak.

Kyuhyun menulis ulang angka-angka yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Mengurutkan satu persatu angkanya dari baris pertama.

_** , 1**_

"Berarti 2/2, 2/2 2/4, 4/5 2/10, 10/11 aku dapat angka sebelas Bummie" ujar Kyuhyun girang

"Lanjutan untu 1, berarti 2/2, 2/3 2/6, 6/7 2/14, 14/15. Karena dia dibelakang koma maka 15 dibagikan dengan 2 dipangkatkan jumlah bilangan. Berarti 15 dibagi 32, aku dapat 468 kyu"

"Kalau diurutkan jika kita menghilangkan angka dibelakang koma yang nilainya jelas sama berarti, angkanya sebelas, satu, tiga belas, satu dan delapan belas"

"Angkanya tidak lebih dari dua puluh enam kan? Berarti jika di urutkan secara alphabet?"

"K, A, M, A, R 468" sekali lagi Kyuhyun dan Kibum berteriak serempak. Kyuhyun langsung meraih ponsel yang ada di dekatnya. Di tekannya nomor ponsel yang sedang di pegang Ryeowook. "Dikamar 468 hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun cepat.

%ika. Zordick%

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berlari menuju kamar yang di beritahukan oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara Kangin dan Henry memilih untuk menutup seluruh lambung kapal dan menghentikan kebocoran. "Ini kamarnya!" ucap Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Selamat datang!" suara dari dalam kamar membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak. Matanya menatap tajam dua orang namja yang menyambut mereka. Segera di tutupnya wajah Ryeowook dengan syal yang ia kenakan. "Siapa kalian?"

"Polisi khusus dunia, AJ dan PD" sahut namja lainnya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Jun!" ucap yang bertampang dingin. Eunhyuk menaikkan kerah jeketnya dan kemudian dia mendongak sehingga hanya sebagian wajahnya yang bisa terlihat. "Ternyata kalian tahu kalau data kalian hilang semua ya, hingga kami tidak tahu siapa kalian"

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. Eunhyuk kemudian memberikan kode pada Ryeowook untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya. Dia melangkah dengan santai kemudian. "Dimana bomnya?" tanya Eunhyuk—sepertinya dia lupa jika dia bertanya dengan musuh.

Sialnya—musuhnya juga lupa jika dia menjawab pertanyaan pada musuh. "Di kotak itu" jawab Junhyung santai yang cukup membuat Ki Kwang syok mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau beritahu babo!"

Ryeowook segera berlari menuju kotak tersebut. Eunhyuk segera menyerang Ki Kwang, BUGGHH... namja itu terpelanting di lantai. Jun hyung menatap Eunhyuk, "Dia bukan tipe petarung, dia hanya seorang peledak. Akulah algojo penghukum di sini"

"Aku tahu itu" ucap Eunhyuk santai. Saat Junhyung hendak memukulnya dengan gesit Eunhyuk mengelak, dia merunduk ke bawah dan menakal kaki Junhyung, namun sepertinya namja itu terlalu hebat, dia melompat dan menghindari serangan Eunhyuk.

"Ini!" Ryeowook terlihat syok melihat kumpulan kabel berwarna sama yaitu hitam. Bukankah biasanya isi bom selalu merah, kuning dan biru? "Berikan rancangannya!" seru Ryeowook saat ia melihat detik bom itu terus menurun. Ia tak punya banyak waktu.

"Tidak ku bawa" sahut Ki Kwang berusaha berdiri. Ryeowook panik, tangannya gemetar saat ingin memotong salah satu kabel yang ada di dalam bom itu. "Kau gila? Jangan sembarangan potong!" pekik Ki Kwang.

Eunhyuk melirik Ryeowook, "Jika kita harus mati, maka kita akan mati, bukankah begitu hyung"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, sebenarnya ia tak terlalu mengerti dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan Eunhyuk. "Jun! Lompat dari jendela bodoh, kita bisa mati jika namja bertubuh kecil itu memotong seenanknya" Ki Kwang segera mendorong tubuh Junhyun. Dengan sigap Junhyung meninju kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua jatuh di laut.

CEKLEEKK... Ryeowook memotong salah satu kabel hitam. Dia kemudian tersenyum, "Selesai hyung"

"Lho.. kok tidak meledak wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk melirik bom waktu yang waktunya sudah berhenti.

"Karena aku memotong kabel yang benar"

"Berarti keberuntunganmu tinggi"

"Anniyo... aku memang sudah tahu itu kabel yang benar yang harus ku potong. Hidungku ini terlalu sensitif dengan potasium dan bahan-bahan kimia lain yang bisa meledak hyung"

"Wah... aku tak mengerti tapi kau hebat!"

"Terima kasih, tapi ngomong-ngomong hyung beneran tahu kalau dia bukan tipe petarung?" Ryeowook teringat saat Eunhyuk berkata bahwa ia tahu. Dari mana Eunhyuk tahu?

"Tentu saja karena dia yang mengatakannya"

"Lho jadi sebelumnya..."

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu"

Hening...

"Kurasa kita harus kembali dengan yang lainnya"

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk mendesah lega saat semua bisa teratasi dengan baik. Bahkan lambung kapal sudah di selesaikan dengan sempurna oleh Kangin dan Henry. Entah bagaimana cara mereka. "Syukurlah, kita dapat uang, dan kita selamat" ucap Shindong.

"Tuhanlah yang membantu kita"

"Bisakah kau diam Choi Siwon atau ku lempar kau dari atas kapal ini?" Heechul menatap sewot ke arah Siwon.

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang akan menyelamatkan kita?" tanya Donghae melihat sepertinya tinggal mereka yang berada di dalam kapal sementara sekochi sudah habis.

"Kurasa kita bisa membuat kemudi cadangannya" usul Kibum

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengemudikannya?" tanya Henry

Hening...

Kyuhyun nyengir. Semua mata tertuju padanya. "Kurasa hampir sama dengan permainan ini hyung!"

"ANDWAEEEE! JANGAN LAGI!" teriak mereka serempak—kecuali Kibum tentunya. "Bisakah kalian mencarikan anti septik untukku?"

TBC

WHO IS LEETEUK?

"Aku benci MOS hyung!"|"Sekolah itu menyenangkan"|"Hari ini kita belajar sejarah"|"INI LEETEUK HYUNG BUKAN PARK JUNGSOO"|"Kau iblis atau malaikat eoh?"|"Leeteuk hyung, sungie percaya!"|"KAU MUNAFIK!"|"Kami siap membantu anda Sir!"|

Untuk jawaban test psyco kemarin itu jawabannya "Dia membunuh kakak perempuannya karena dengan begitu ia bisa mengantar jenazah kakah perempuannya ke pemakaman dan bertemu lagi dengan cowok itu". Silahkan nilai sendiri jawaban kalian... hihihihihi...

Balas review time!

kim jung hyun : -_- gak ingat, siapa ya? #jduak. Becanda... ka ingat kok, aturan yang ka buat, JANGAN PANGGIL KA DENGAN EON! #capslock jebol. Panggil ka aja eoh...

reni : haaloo... senang berkenalan, ntar ya, lau ka sempat. Ka jarang buka twitter seh... wah! Kita satu marga, ka juga LUBIS lho... kekekkeke... tapi tolong, jangan panggil EONNI oke... ka anti dipanggil pake embel-embel tua begitu, panggil ka aja ye...

Seungie. Fishy. Snowy : ini kan udah di lanjut...

Beakren : ya.. ya.. ini udah update kilat... kekkekeke... reader: kilat dari mane? -_-

Icha-chan : nakal gimana nih? Hihihihihi...

sitara1083 : hahahahha... doakan saja...

bumbum chakyu : dapat info di Fb tepatnya dimananya sih?

Park Ri Yeon : dapat ide dari mana ya? Ka juga gak tahu, kalau mau buat kasih tahu ka, biar ka baca... janji buat review deh...

vhie. zaoldyeck : udah di kasih kan lanjutannya

CloudYS: bener-bener... jangan percaya kibum! Oke.. oke... diusahain nih...

annonym000: hmf... gak kangen tuh kayaknya. Haerin mank lebih tua dari kibum tapi ka gak lebih tua dari kibum tuh. Iyah! Karena hangeng itu seorang atheis. Wah... beneran di promosiin? Asyik... seharusnya semua reader dan Jisi ngelakui itu biar tambah rame nih FF. Tapi ingat untuk nyuruh mereka ninggalin review juga yah! Buat kiteuknya terserah mau genre apa yang penting nyentuh ka eoh... ka lagi pengen yang sedih-sedih nih...

BlackSky2910 : diusahain ya.. tapi gak janji

Dark Angel Rire : tapi tenang aja, kibum gak akan kumat-kumat lagi kalau ka gak pengen #plakkk

RistaMbum : iya.. Yesung bisa sembuh seperti kata Zhoumi gege.

JK0603 : ka Cuma hitung dari review'an kali sedikit ka bakal gak update-update. Heheheheh

KiaHyora: tuh, dah keluar calon di chap depannya... leeteuk kan...

Guest : diusahakan buat requestnya, tapi makasih buat pujiannya terhadap money couple yeah! Hahahahha

Rio: oke...

ImELF2410 : kalau gitu ka doakan dirimu jadi sutradara deh, kan lumayan ka dapat uang tuh. #plaakk

Choi sila: kemana dirimu ngilangnya yank?

reaRelf : iya... tapi tetap pesan ka satu, jangan percaya siapapun dalam FF ini, cukup percaya ka aja, #ditendang

Bumranger89 : #kedip-kedip mata. Hahahaha... benarkah? Kibum gak jadi dibunuh Teuki kok, leeteuk keburu sadar soalnya. Hmf... yang penting pertanyaan tentang kesembuhan Kibum udah keluar di chp ini kan?

laila. r .mubarok: jawabannya sudah jelaskan? Mengapa mereka bisa tenang-tenang aja hidup jadi penjahat di dunia Jisi. Hehehehehe...

anonim : cocokin sama yang diatas aja ya jawabannya.

Guezzztttt: hahaha... setiap orang kan beda-beda. Tapi jujur ka juga gak terlalu suka ma pelajaran itu, tapi entah kenapa kayak ada ikatan takdir sama yang namanya Fisika. Jadi sudahlah...

Nyx Quartz: makasih udah review, dan makasih dengan kata semangatnya... kyuhyun tipe orang yang susah buat pingsan. Hahahahah

HJKH : begitulah kira-kira...

Fitri MY: inilah lanjutannya, sudah jelas kan? Kekekekke...

Ayugai Risa : hahahahaha... coba cek ja ke atas ya, jawabannya. Nee! Kibum memang seram, tapi dia tampan! #plaak

Fardil: gak salah tuh! Kekekkeke

ryanulvach. deshine: inilah chp selanjutnya, terus review yee...

ChotoLee : buat KyuMin moment adanya Cuma buat Brothership ajah, untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu diperlukan analisis, nah coba cari sendiri jawabannya, oke...

azure1127 : hahahahha... gak papa kok, buat kunci jawabannya udah ada kan... cek sendiri ya.. Yesung bisa sembuh kok, WHATTT? Kurapika itu cewe!

cloudskar yewon: apa? LAMAAAA? Ka rasa ka lah penulis FF crime yang publish tercepat. Iya kan? Hahahahha...

sasuke. gmpaselleh : cocokin diri tuh ma yang diatas, -_- jangan kecewa dengan jawabannya ya,,,

tytha : selamat datang di dunia FF chapteran, hahahaha,... mohon bantuannya...

Park Ji Ra: yang benar scane -_- hahahahahaha... Sungmin bisa berkelahi kok, buktinya di beberapa chp sebelumnya. Hanya saja untuk bagian yang tak terlalu penting dia hanya perlu memerlukan otaknya bukan tenaganya. Kalau sudah amat genting baru dia turun. Jangan-jangan apaan?

Kim Naeli : ntar yah, masih ka tahan buat KiWook, lagi kesendet nih...

chocolatess : benarkah kamu isi begitu? Masa lalu Kibum terlalu biasa untuk orang sejenis dia lho, oke dah... makasih atas penantiannya #jduak

kyuzi : maksud yaoi di situ kan Cuma bohongan dan bagian rencana mereka. Tidak ada yaoi di sini kok, kecuali memang pasangan yaoi yang akan sedikit merepotkan para team ex mid building di beberapa chap di depan nanti.

bonamana. chyndexx: arraso... bukan yaoi kok, jangan salah paham #manyun

Jmhyewon : jangan panggil eonni... hiks T,T panggil ka aja ya... please... oke, sister, I will be the one you hope, pray for me! Kekekke

Little Angel : oke... angela, happy because you not call me with 'eonni' #plaakk. Hihihi.. thank you, ka memang jadi anak kuliahan tapi gak tambah dewasa, yang ada malah makin manja... lihat kunci jawaban aja ya, terus cek sendiri. Right?

Shikaku Himira: itu karena ka memang gak tau nama si zhoumi itu ternyata pake "i" bukan "y", terima kasih udah ingatin ka... untung saja ka gak dibakar sama string

Raihan: bukan Sungmin yang salah, tapi Kibumnya yang berulah eonni. Gak kok, dia bakal tetap Psyco, karena psyco ada yang di dapat dari keturunan dan faktor makanan bukan Cuma lingkungan. Jangan bunuh-bunuh ah eon! Gak ada deathchara kok..

LoveKiHaeeeee : dia gak mainin lagu karlmayer kok... #ngebayingin lagu karlmayer. Lagu itu terlalu gila untuk di mainkan, hahahahaha... soalnya lirik dan nadanya rada gaje. Hmf... dia Cuma memainkan lagu dengan konsep yang sama.

Lalalala : OKE

CieLChy1 : bakal ada yang kayak gitu lagi setelah mereka nyelesaiin masalah mereka masing-masing, gak perlu sequel kok. Ka kan paling benci buat sequel. Hehehehe... kalau dirimu berpikir seperti itu ya gak masalah, karena ka ngebayangin yang seperti itu juga #jduaak

Ethica. cLouds : lagi usaha nih... #ketik-ketik

Cassie willyam : lanjutan be my girl lagi di usahain Cuma mood ka belum dapat buat nulis, jadilah GC yang duluan ka update. Maaf ya... hiks... T,T #dramatisir

DenisPark : tenangkan dirimu, yank... aduh.. aduh... bukannya dirimu juga OSPEK? Dasar... baiklah, ka tunggu FF Wi ye... awas kalau ga cepat di publish, udah cape tuh ka ceritain ntah apa-apa... hmf... apa lagi ya? Ka jadi bingung mau bilang apa? Bersabar dengan tingkah ka aja lah ya... hehehehe... Ti Amo

Qeqey Raekyuminnie : hahahaha... selamat bergabung di dunia JISI, terus review ya! Kyu: kalau bisa ikut promosiin #ditendang. Ka: bikin malu ah, lu kyu. Kyu: berisik!

triple3r : kalau buktiin nggak, karena ada banyak test yang harus di lewati untuk membuktikan kita seorang psyco. Psyco itu sebuah penyakit ketiwaan tanpa gangguan mental, artinya dia tak mengalami masalah dalam kesadaran bukan seperti orang gila. Psyco ini mengalami anti sosial dan tak mempunyai empati. Biasanya bisa mengarah ke kriminal. Begitulah. Jadi psyco itu bukan berarti kita akan menjadi keren ya!

Guest : tapi jangan gunakan nama Guest lagi dunk...

Ann : lho... kok gitu?

elly. lyana. 75 : dia gabung kok.. karena panggilan jiwanya. Memang kira-kira dia akan jadi apa?

elfishy123 : hahahahhah... gak lama-lama amat kok

EvilCute : udah takdir, kyuhyun harus tahu kenyataan

Momo ShinKaI : lho salah apa diriku? Kan bukan ka yang maksa buat teriak-teriak gaje #plaak. Cukup panggil ka aja! Tanpa embel-embel oke!

HaNaCHaN: hahahahha... maklumlah, soalnya ka juga bingung mau balas apa. Jangan panggil eon dunk, panggil ka aja. Ka masih line 95 kok...

violin diaz : baby wooknya udah keliatan kan?

Kyuqie : kok lari ke Kyumin? Kan gak yaoi nih...

Pitta : tapi kata-kata komen nya gak ada... -_-

hana ryeong9 : semoga memuaskan, maaf kalau mengecewakan ya...

cloudyeye : iya... ka yang salah buat nama, hei.. FF mu mana! #jerit-jerit

Kitsune Syhufellrs : kibumnya aja gak ngerti ada apa dengan otaknya. Hahahahaha...

Cloud'yeppa : yang ngebunuh orangtuanya kibum, memang kibum kok. Yeojachingunya itu gak ada menyuruh kibum, memang dasarnya kibum ja yang punya dasar pnyakit begitu.

Tika : terinspirasi dari ka dan ke tujuh teman ka yang tinggal di satu tempat yang sama yang penuh misteri. Dua diantara kami REAL INDIGO lho, hahahahha... jadilah FF ini karena mereka dan judulnya karena salah satu dari mereka.

Kadera : #syok. KENAPA IKAAAAA? Ka kan gak salah apa-apa. Ka juga masih polos!

umi elf teukie : di FF ini memang gak akan ka buat kata 'Flashback', oleh karenanya diharapkan para pembaca ka yang teliti.. bwahahahhahaha... #nyari masalah

Hikari tsuky : di chp depan bakalan dia kok

TanSintha-AnakHanChul : bukan... karena dia bukan tipe indigo ungu yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan Tuhan. Hahahahahha... baca di reviawan chap berapa ya.. ka udah buat penjelasan tipe indigonya Hangeng

savory pancake : diusahakan eoh...

park min mi : mana ada penjahat yang baik, namanya juga penjahat #plaak

Kyuline : FIGHTINGG! Tapi ngomong-ngomong kok semangat banget minta death chara?

Sam : bukan sengaja, Cuma memang kepanjangan yang tidak di sengaja

Asa : kan gak lama-lama amat...

Cho Kyu Chely : menurut Zhoumi sih bisa...

AIrzanti : diusahakan ahh... ka lagi gak punya waktu luang, sibuk di laboratorium terus

CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie : sstt... jangan diberitahu yang lain eon, tu Cuma rahasia kita. Kekekeke~ tapi kalau ka pindahin ke rated M juga kayaknya gak pantas juga eon, karena anak yang 12+ boleh baca kok... menurut ka, hmf,... lanjutan FF eon!

terunobozu : Siwon memang selalu ingat tapi kalau gak dalam keadaan genting, bwahahhahah... FF yang ada SiBumKyu itu lho... huft!

Oke... akhir kata! Semakin banyak review... semakin cepat update... sampai jumpa di JISI tahun depan #plaak.. chap depan maksudnya.


	11. Who is Leeteuk?

God Cheater

Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2

Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF

Rated: T

Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.

Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)

Genre: Adventure, Crime

%ika. Zordick%

WHO IS LEETEUK?

Demi keripik Kentang yang kuinginkan!

Kenapa si ika lama update?

Jawab: Karena ada orang yang kenal dengan FF yang dibuatnya tapi tak kenal dengannya. Jadi dia ngambek. Begitulah ceritanya!

Warning tambahan: Apa ya? Bacanya tetap tenang ok! Di sarankan untuk membaca lewat PC, agar huruf miringnya terbaca jelas. Kekekkeeke... (jangan percayai satupun tokoh dalam cerita ini, ingat mereka penjahat!)

%ika. Zordick%

Di sebuah rumah mewah yang memiliki desain klasik Eropa abad XIX, tidak terawat dengan sekelompok penjahat yang memenuhinya. Leeteuk duduk di kursi single di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang dengan keempat belas orang lainnya duduk di mengelilingi meja. "Demi nama Tuhan dan berkatnya. Terima kasih atas makanan yang telah ia berikan" ucap Siwon kemudian memulai ritual makanannya.

Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang sudah siap makan dari awal mulai berebutan. "Tenanglah kalian, makanan ini tidak akan lari" nasihat Heechul setengah menyindir. Kangin tertawa, di minumnya kopi yang terletak di hadapannya.

"Aish hyukkie! Pelan-pelan, lihatkan bajuku jadi ikutan kotor karena ulahmu" hardik Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Oke.. nyam... nyam... Shin nyam dong, itu nyam.. nyam.. punyaku.. nyam" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mulut yang di penuhi makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu Hyukkie" Leeteuk berujar pelan. Eunhyuk bersusah payah menelan makanannya. "Hyung—ah, memang masa OSPEK itu seperti apa?" tanya Donghae polos menatapi satu per satu hyungnya yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Shindong mengangkat bahunya—tanda tak tahu. "Setelah tamat SMA aku langsung menikah, dan memulai bisnis jadi aku tidak tahu" jawabnya setelah menelan makanannya—sepertinya ia juga tidak mau di marahi oleh Leeteuk.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" sahut Hangeng yang di tatap Donghae setelahnya. "Keluargaku tidak punya uang yang banyak agar aku berkuliah" suasana haru mencekam. Seluruhnya mengiba melihat Hangeng yang kini menunduk mengingat masa lalunya. "Terima kasih" ucap Hangeng mengelap air matanya dengan sebuah tisu.

Donghae menatap Hangeng horor. Darimana tisu itu berasal? "Hyung—tisunya dari mana?"

"Dari dia" jawab Hangeng polos menunjuk sesosok yang tak terlihat di sampingnya. "HUWAAAA~~~" pekik Donghae yang membuat Kibum bersama Kyuhyun menutup telinga mereka bersamaan. Sepertinya dua bocah itu tidak terlalu tertarik untuk membuat masalah di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Zhoumi dengan sigap menutup telinga Yesung yang sedang makan di suapi makan oleh Sungmin.

Siwon yang merasa dirinya wajib untuk meneruskan pertanyaan Donghae kini melirik ke arah Leeteuk. "Aku ikut makan di bawah eoh?" Eunhyuk mengangkat piringnya dan mengikuti jejak Donghae yang bersembunyi di bawah meja makan.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Hyung masuk penjara bahkan sebelum hyung menamatkan SMA".

Hening...

"Hyung, kau mau tisu?" tanya Hangeng menyodorkan tisu yang ia dapatkan dari sesuatu.

"Ahh—tidak terima kasih" tolak Leeteuk halus.

Siwon beralih menatap Heechul, "Aku tidak ikut OSPEK, karena aku memang tidak tertarik untuk berkuliah" jawab Heechul acuh. Heechul kembali ke kesibukan awalnya, menyuapi Kibum yang tak terlalu tertarik untuk makan. Dia lebih memilih melepaskan permen-permen yang menggantung di lehernya. "Hei.. Bummie, jangan di lepas!" Kangin menasehati Kibum dan kembali memasangkan permen-permen itu pada tempatnya.

"Ini membuatku risih hyung" rengek Kibum. "Iyakan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jika bocah yang satu ini lebih memilih melepas perlengkapan yang ia pakai. "Aku tidak suka OSPEK. Untuk apa kita berpenampilan memalukan seperti ini?" ucap Kyuhyun tak senang melempar kalung permennya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya!" pekik Kangin mengutip kalung permen tersebut. Ryeowook merapikan dasi Henry, "Ini hari pertama kita, sebaiknya jangan membuat masalah" ujarnya memberi penekanan di kata MASALAH.

PRAANGG...

Hening...

Mereka melirik si pembuatan keributan. "He... hehehehehehe..." cengir Yesung—sipelaku pelemparan gelas. "Sungie mau makan! Jangan berisik! Ssttt..."

"Kenapa anak itu jadi menyebalkan?" desis Heechul.

"Sabarlah!" Leeteuk mengulum senyum.

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin melajukan mobil yang membawa delapan orang namja termasuk dirinya melaju di jalan bebas hambatan. Kibum duduk di kursi sebelah kemudi. Bagaimanapun, tak ada orang yang mau menjadi korban keganasannya jika tiba-tiba dia berubah mood. Kyuhyun, Henry dan Ryeowook duduk di kursi barisan kedua sementara Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk di kursi paling belakang.

"Hyuk jae! Jangan buang gas sembarangan!" eluh Donghae menutup hidupnya. "Hei... buka jendela!"

"Aish... Jinjja? Ini sungguh bau!" protes yang lain tak terima. "AKU AKAN MATI!" pekik Donghae lebay memegangi lehernya.

"Apa aku perlu membantu?" tanya Kibum enteng.

"Tidak perlu!" sahut Donghae cepat.

"YAK! HYUK JAE, BENARKAH KAU BEKAS SELEBRITIS? KENAPA KENTUTMU BEGITU BAU?" Kyuhyun buka suara. Rasanya ia ingin muntah. "Maafkan aku" ujar Eunhyuk sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas.

Sementara Siwon. "Tuhan memberkati! Selamatkan aku! Selamatkan aku!"

Henry sibuk menyemprot seluruh mobil dengan parfum sementara Ryeowook yang memang memiliki hidung paling bagus harus mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela demi mendapatkan pasokan oksigen. Sungmin tertawa, tak ia sangka ia akan memiliki adik-adik yang begitu lucu.

%ika. Zordick%

Baiklah mari kita ke Fakultas Hukum terlebih dahulu.

Seorang namja tampan, tinggi, bertubuh proporsional, dan jangan lupakan wajah khas orang kaya yang ia miliki. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya—sedikit bingung, namun terlihat ia terlalu segan untuk bertanya. Bagaimana tidak, ia dilihati seperti seorang beruang yang sedang melakukan pertunjukkan fenomenal di sebuah kandang di kebun binatang.

Choi Siwon—namja tampan yang dimaksudkan boleh marah pada siapapun yang memperumakan dia dengan seekor beruang. Mengapa beruang? Karena jika dia diibaratkan sebagai seorang buronan, itu memang dirinya. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa Sungmin hyung begitu tega meninggalkanku disini" racaunya dalam hati—berusaha menunjukkan sisi wibawanya agar tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang tersesat di fakultas yang memang sangat besar tersebut.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya—masih tetap tegap sempurna, waw... bukankah dia terlihat seperti anak pejabat yang sangat elegant? "Maaf... boleh aku tahu dimana tempat OSPEK sedang berlangsung?" tanyanya sopan pada seorang namja, dia sepertinya terlalu takut bertanya pada yeoja yang senantiasa memasang tampang mupeng padanya.

"Apakah anda Mr. Choi?"

Senyuman joker Siwon terkembang, sukses membuat beberapa yeoja cantik di sekitarnya berteriak meminta tolong pada Tuhan—sang Maha Kuasa yang menciptakan wajah rupawan itu. Baiklah, Siwon tak menyangka ternyata dia populer—bahkan namja yang tampak seperti Sunbaenya ini mengetahui siapa prihal dirinya. "Benar, maaf jika saya terlambat" ucap Siwon sopan, sedikit membungkuk.

"Ahh—tidak perlu sungkan Mister. Kami tahu anda sibuk" Siwon mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak baik soal ini. Akhirnya—ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit canggung, tapi ia harus merasa lega karena ia sungguh diantarkan di tempat OSPEK sedang berlangsung. Dia langsung mengeluarkan kalung permen yang sudah di buatkan Kangin dari saku celananya dan juga kacamata rebennya.

"Baiklah adik-adik sekalian. Ini adalah alumni yang sudah menjadi jaksa hebat"

Gerakan Siwon berangsur kaku. Demi Tuhan, apa lagi cobaan yang kau berikan pada hambamu yang begitu tampan dan taat itu? Salahkan tampangmu yang terlihat begitu mapan dan... "Tua" kata Henry. "Bu.. bukan begitu" Siwon mulai gugup ketika semua mata mahasiswa seusianya kini mengarah padanya. "Aku siswa baru" nada Siwon meredup.

"HAH?" baiklah kita tinggalkan OSPEK Siwon di hukum yang jelas akan menjadi masalah karena dia sekarang tengah di kerumuni para yeoja-yeoja yang sialnya memiliki tipe pria seperti dia.

%ika. Zordick%

Beralih ke fakultas Seni, Jurusan Tata Busana—

"HYAAA... TAMPANNYA~~ SIAPA NAMAMU?" yeoja-yeoja berpenampilan modis berteriak histeris. Donghae melempar senyuman charming khasnya, "Donghae noona~"

"HYAAA!" dan para yeoja itu pingsan seketika.

Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia.

Masih di fakultas Seni, Jurusan Seni Gerak—

Eunhyuk memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sesungguhnya ia sedang bingung dan sebuah hukum mutlak seorang Lee Hyukjae akan menunjukkan wajah imutnya ketika dia bingung. "Kau terlambat! Kau tak dengar? Kau harus lari keliling lapangan ini!"

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. "Aku hanya terlambat tidak sampai satu jam" protesnya dengan mulut di majukan. Jika Kyuhyun melakukannya, semua keinginan bocah itu akan di kabulkan mengapa ia tidak?

"TIDAK! LARI SEKARANG!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Eunhyuk balik berteriak. "Kenapa kalian semua menyebalkan! Baiklah aku lari, tapi kau harus membelikanku KERIPIK KENTANG!"

Hah—kurasa tidak ada pentingnya membahas kehidupan OSPEK mereka yang di jamin rusuh. Apalagi dua bocah yang di kira anak SMP kesasar yang malah memajukan mulut mereka di tepi barisan.

%ika. Zordick%

Suasana ruangan itu mencekam. Tak ada cahaya mentari yang memasukinya namun cahaya lampu seolah membuat ruangan yang luas tersebut tak pernah mengalami 'MALAM'. Seorang yeoja yang duduk di singgasananya terlihat begitu cantik. Wajahnya yang memang menjadi sorotan dan kekuasaannya yang merupakan ujung tombak kekuatan 'keadilan' yang mereka bicarakan.

"Master BOA, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dengan tatapan cemas—Kang Sora. Boa berdecih—jijik rasanya berbicara dengan bawahan yang tak sadar diri dengan kedudukannya. "Kau bertanya padaku Sora—ssi? Bukankah kau seharusnya bercermin lebih lama agar melihat betapa tebalnya bedak yang sedang kau kenakan"

Sora terdiam, sepertinya mood sang pimpinan dalam posisi terburuk. PRAANGG...

Seluruh ruangan berubah hening. DOOR... suara tembakan terdengar sebagai peringatan. Sebuah lampu meledak. "Taemin—ah, apa yang bisa menjadi pertanggung jawabanmu kali ini, baby~?" Boa mendelik tajam pada Taemin. Rasanya mengapa ia bisa menyetujui rencana gila namja berwajah ini sebelumnya.

Yunho tersenyum licik, Taemin menghilangkan senyuman manis yang biasa terkembang di wajahnya. "Akulah yang memberi dia izin untuk menjalankan tugas itu" Yunho melirik Taemin, Taemin menunduk.

"Kau kira kau bisa melindunginya Master?" pekik BOA tak terima. Di gebraknya meja.

Drrttt... seluruh penerangan di ruangan tersebut padam seketika. "Tenangkan dirimu Master Boa!" Yunho—sang pemimpin lain mendelik tajam. Ctakk... Zraasshh... aliran listrik terlihat mengalir di lampu-lampu yang seketika tadi padam. PRAANGG... hancur tak bersisa. Seringgaian licik terlihat di wajah Yunho. "Jangan menantangku Yunho—ssi!"

"Aku tidak menantangmu, inilah akibat dari seorang yeoja yang memimpin" ejek Yunho santai.

"Ini kekuasaanku brengsek! Bagian penjahat yang kabur dari mid building adalah bagianku! Aku tidak peduli kau namja yang paling berkuasa di sini. Tapi mereka takkan pernah kuserahkan padamu"

"Terserahmu, kau..." Yunho menjeda kalimatnya "LEMAH Boa..."

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bertengkar?" seorang namja cantik berambut blonde duduk di salah satu kursi. Jangan tanya darimana dia ada, yang jelas salah satu kursi kosong di sana adalah miliknya.

"Ren... kapan kau datang?" Sora bersorak girang.

"Tadi, sepertinya ada yang menarik. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu, Taemin—ah?"

Taemin memutar bola matanya bosan, dia beranjak dari kursinya. "Siang..." suara ceria menghentikan langkahnya kemudian. Seorang bocah berusia 13 tahunan dengan senyum terkembang melangkah mendekat. "OSPEKnya membosankan, syukurlah aku menemukan teman yang sama sepertiku" ujarnya.

"Maksudmu?" Boa dan Yunho menatap bocah kecil itu tak percaya. Siapa prihal bocah lain yang begitu jenius duduk di kursi kuliah selain bocah kecil milik mereka—Yang Yo Seob. "Namanya Cho Kyuhyun—dia sama seperti aku Noona, hyung"

"Sora, kuberikan kau wewenang! Kemarilah Seobi! Kau punya banyak cerita untuk kami"

%ika. Zordick%

Deg...

Deg...

Hangeng menepuk dadanya. Sakit...

Dia merasakan sakit di sekitar dadanya. Perasaan tak enak memburunya, jantungnya seolah memberontak ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Demi apapun, ia ingin berteriak jika ia mampu.

"Hosh... hosh..." suara nafasnya yang memburu membuat Shindong yang duduk tak terlalu jauh dari namja yang tengah terbaring kesakitan itu sedikit cemas. "Chingu, waeyo? Gwechana?" pertanyaan penuh kecemasan terdengar.

"Kau percaya pada Leeteuk hyung, Shin Donghee?" suara Hangeng bahkan terdengar bergetar. Ia menyamankan dirinya menyandar di sisi tempat tidurnya. Di aturnya nafasnya, dan berkali-kali ia memejamkan matanya erat kemudian membukanya kembali seolah mencegah penampakan yang menyerang dan menghantuinya.

Shindong mengangguk, "Aku percaya dengan kita semua, kecuali Kibum tentunya. Err—kau tahu dia kan?"

Hangeng menggenggam erat bagian bawah T-shirt yang sedang ia kenakan. Dia melotot menatap Shindong. "Jangan percaya siapapun! Diantara kita, siapapun diantara kita! Kau cukup percaya satu!"

"Apa kau mengigau lagi?"

"Jika di suruh memilih, apakah kau akan percaya pada Leeteuk hyung?"

"Dialah yang paling kita harus percayaikan?"

Hangeng menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu percayalah padanya dan jangan pernah percaya padaku!"

"Kau sedang berbicara apa sebenarnya?"

Buliran air mata hangat itu jatuh. "Aku akan menghianati kalian sebentar lagi. Sungguh"

%ika. Zordick%

Kang Sora—yeoja berambut seleher itu melangkahkan kakinya penuh percaya diri di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit menyenandungkan lagu manis yang ia dengar melalui earphone yang bertengger stylish di telinganya.

"Menurutmu di mana aku akan menemukannya eoh?" dia berbicara—entah pada siapa.

"Kau sungguh membosankan yeoja jelek!" hening—ada jawaban. Seorang namja luar biasa cantik menutup kepalanya dengan topi putih bersih. "Apa maksudmu Ren?"

"Kau tak bisa bekerja sendiri? Padahal aku ingin mendengar cerita Seobi"

"Sebaiknya kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk ke salon namja dan memperbaiki tampang cantikmu itu agar lebih gagah" gerutu Sora melepas earphonenya. "Aku tahu salah satu dari mereka" Ren memutar bola matanya bosan, dia duduk di salah satu kursi di salah satu restauran terbuka di sana. Menengadah—membiarkan sinar mentari menyinari kulit putih pucatnya.

Siiiing...

Bayang pesawat seolah melindungi wajahnya agar tak terbakar. "Ikan besar di atas langit. Jika pemimpin besar hanyalah seorang bocah, apa menurutmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Park JungSoo, dia bagian dari mereka. Kurasa jika kau mau kau harus meminta pertolongan Taemin untuk selanjutnya." Namja cantik itu kemudian seolah menghilang bersama bayangan. Tipuan kecil.

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul menyesap orange juice di gelas yang sedang ia pegang. Tatapannya tajam pada Zhoumi yang ada di hadapannya. "Sungguh aku mengenal wajah Leeteuk—ssi, tapi aku tak yakin dimana" ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, wajah Leeteuk hyung memang terkesan familiar" sahut Heechul asal. Ia terlalu bosan dengan unek-unek psikiater berwajah aktor Hongkong yang amat tampan yang beberapa minggu lalu bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Kangin ikut bergabung, di rebutnya gelas orange juice dari tangan Heechul. Meminumnya habis—membuat Heechul menyumpahinya dengan ribuan kata kotor. "Diamlah namja jadi-jadian. Ada apa Zhoumi—ssi?" tanya Kangin setelah memeletkan lidah pada Heechul.

"Ini soal Leeteuk hyung—gorila! Zhoumi merasa Leeteuk hyung mirip seseorang yang amat terkenal" Heechul melipat tangannya di depan dada. Setengah kesal namun merasa wajib meringkas duduk perkaranya sebelum mendengar Zhoumi mengoceh dengan format kata-kata dimulai dari pembukaan, isi sampai penutup.

Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya—heran sekaligus penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Mantan President Park JungSoo yang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu"

"Heh...?"

%ika. Zordick%

Kepada Leader yang terhormat

Aku tahu dengan jelas siapa kau, meski mata dan pendengaranku tertutup. Tak sulit menebak siapa kau karena akulah yang memusnahkan gudang data tempat semua data kita tersimpan. Berterima kasihlah padaku. Dan sepertinya kau harus memohon padaku, hyung. Aku tahu segalanya tentang mu dan penghianatanmu selanjutnya. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau malaikat atau iblis sama sepertiku? Kekekeke~

Dengan hormat

Kibum Kim

Leeteuk berdecih membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja di kirim oleh salah satu dongsaengnya padanya. Dari apa otak Kim Kibum sebenarnya terbuat? Kelainan yang dialaminya seolah menjadi momok bagi orang lain di sekitarnya. Di hapusnya cepat pesan singkat tersebut. "Sialan kau Kibum!"

To: My Genius Leader

Ahh—aku hampir lupa, hati-hati! Jika Kyuhyun mencurigaimu maka dia akan bisa mengungkapkan isi pesan singkat dan melacak segala hal yang ada pada dirimu. Menurut usulku! Bunuh dia terlebih dahulu kemudian si indigo Tan Hangeng lalu Aku. Setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan dunia. Hahahahahaha

Kibum

Pesan singkat selanjutnya membuat Leeteuk tertohok. Kali ini sumpah serapah lebih banyak terdengar. Mengapa ia terlalu menyadari, diantara mereka ada kartu As untuknya mencetak sejarah dan mendapatkan dunia namun disisi lain dapat menghancurkannya.

TRANGG...

Leeteuk tertegun kali ini. Dia beranjak dari kursi santai di kamarnya. "Gwechanayo Hangeng—ah?" senyuman manis terlihat di bibirnya, bak malaikat yang akan melindungi segalanya. Hangeng berlutut, "Aku tahu siapa kau! Aku memberikan penawaran, bunuh aku atau kita adalah musuh"

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan?" Leeteuk memasang wajah dinginnya namun kata-katanya mengisyaratkan kecemasan. "Aku melihatnya—Iblis bertopeng malaikat yang mati di tangan seorang iblis yang ia besarkan. Terhianati sekali lagi"

"Kau—" tercekat. Nafas Leeteuk mulai tercekat. Ia tahu siapa Hangeng dan ia tahu igauan indigo bukanlah hal yang dapat di remehkan. Leeteuk meraih pisau yang tadi di lempar Hangeng sebelumnya, di tariknya tubuh Hangeng agar lebih mendekat. Di tekannya pisau itu tepat di leher Hangeng, menyayat lembut leher putih susu itu hingga bau anyir dari benda cair kental berwarna merah menusuk penciuman sang pemimpin yang begitu mereka percaya.

Hangeng meringis, di pejamkannya matanya. "Aku tidak takut, aku bahkan bisa melihat kematianku" gumamnya pasti menahan sayatan pisau tajam di lehernya.

%ika. Zordick%

Henry memasang wajah bosannya—demi nama-nama pahlawan yang memang susah di hapal, ia ingin mengutuk siapakah pencetus bahwa sejarah perlu di pelajari. Jangan di tanya sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menguap. "Aish... Wookie, aku bosan" adunya pada Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kita siswa baru Henly, bagaimana bisa kau bersikap begitu berani? Hormati guru di depan itu?"

"Mwo? Kau gila? Guru pendek jelek yang tak tahu mengajar itu mau kau hormati? Dia bahkan sudah mengucapkan kata 'ya' sebanyak 2012 kali" sungut Henry menuntukkan kertas yang ia coreti dengan lidi-lidi seperti perhitungan suara. Setiap guru itu mengucapkan kata 'ya' maka lidi akan bertambah satu.

"Henry Lau" Henry mengumpat dalam hati, hebat sekali guru tua itu bisa menghapal namanya. Salahkan dia yang begitu tampan, berasal dari negeri tetangga dan menguasai bahasa Korea dengan fasih hingga menimbulkan decak kagum.

Henry memamerkan muka polosnya layaknya Henry Lau yang di kenal. Bukan namja yang disebut sebagai 'Maple' yang hobi berbicara kosor. "Nee seongsenim anda memanggil saya?"

"Coba kau baca halaman 34 dengan keras agar temanmu yang lain dapat mendengarnya"

"Pakai buku ini saja, chingu" Henry menunduk dan mendapati seorang namja berwajah manis menyodorkannya buku. "Xie Xie" ucap Henry sopan. Sepertinya ia menemukan seorang yang baik yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahnya kelak. Dia masih sayang nyawanya untuk tak menyuruh Ryeowook. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana bom berukuran sedang meledak dalam perutnya. Hii~ itu mengerikan.

"Tahun 2004, Korea berduka, pemasangan bendera setengah tiang di lakukan selama tiga minggu lamanya. Di tahun tersebut terjadi kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan president kita—Park JungSoo, beliau di makamkan di—" Henry terdiam. Dia membaca lekat-lekat dan melihat foto president yang meninggal tersebut. Ia juga tahu berita ini dahulu, tapi kenapa berita ini ada yang aneh.

"Kenapa Henry—ssi, kau mengalami masalah dalam ejaan korea?" tanya guru yang berdiri di depan. Henry masih membeku di tempatnya. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Ryeowook. "Gwechana? Huruf yang mana Henry—ya?" tanya Ryeowook yang sepertinya percaya saja apa yang dikatakan guru tersebut.

"President itu? Berapa usianya saat ia meninggal seongsenim?" Henry mendongak menatap pada sang guru. Guru itu terdiam "30 tahun, dia termasuk president muda"

"30-17 adalah 13, tidak mungkin kan seseorang memiliki anak saat dia berusia 13 tahun?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang anda bicarakan, Henry—ssi?" guru itu mengerut bingung.

Henry meletakkan buku itu di depan Ryeowook, Ryeowook mulai membaca dengan cepat. "Ini... ini bukan Park Jungsoo, ini Leeteuk hyung!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Menemui teman lama, apa salah?"

"Tentu, sepertinya kita bukan teman lagi sejak kau menendangku ke dalam penjara, Ren" bocah itu tertawa datar. Di liriknya tajam namja cantik di sebelahnya.

"Ayolah Bummie! Kau tak menarik, bukankah kau bosan? Aku ada permainan" namja cantik itu merangkul bahu Kibum. Kibum menyeringgai, tangannya dengan cepat menepis tangan Ren. Matanya kembali menatap kosong pada pemandangan OSPEK di depannya. "Apa kau terlalu bosan bermain menjadi seorang polisi dan berganti menjadi penjahat?"

"Hmm... mungkin begitu" Ren melepas topinya, membiarkan rambut blonde panjangnya tergerai. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi putih salju Kibum. Kibum diam tetap tak bergeming. Berlahan wajah cantik Ren mendekati wajah tampan stoick itu, lidahnya terluruh menjilat bibir merah Kibum.

Kibum menyeringgai, "ARGH..." erangan terdengar setelahnya. Kibum mengangkat cutternya ke depan wajah Ren. "Aku paling tidak suka merusak wajahmu itu dengan ini dan meninggalkan bekas di sana" bisik Kibum seduktif. Dapat di rasakan Ren, nafas segar berbau mint menerpa wajahnya. Kibum menjilat seduktif darah yang keluar akibat ulahnya itu dari pergelangan tangan Ren.

"Aku sungguh ingin membunuhmu di puncak acara Ren"

Ren menyeringgai, seolah tak ingin mengakui bahwa ia lebih lemah. "Aku punya bidak lain yang tak akan kalah"

"Bidak mana yang jauh lebih hebat dari seorang—" Kibum membisikkan sebuah kata tabu di telinga Ren. Wajah Ren mengeras, seolah ia sungguh bisa saja akan kalah. "Hihihihi~ sampaikan salam hangatku untuk teman lama kita juga. Kau tertarik untuk ke klub?"

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk melangkah cepat setengah berlari melewati ruangan tengah—tempat Heechul, Kangin dan Zhoumi berkumpul. Percikan darah terlihat di wajah putih tampannya. "Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Kangin beranjak dari duduknya saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Tak pernah ia melihat Leeteuk seolah menghindari mereka seperti tadi.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ada apa dengan Teuki hyung?" tanya Kangin melirik Heechul yang hanya di sambut dengan gedikan bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Ketakutan, dia seperti memiliki sebuah trauma dan rasa takut di matanya" jawab Zhoumi sambil menerawang "Obsesi... itulah yang kubaca dari geraknya dan matanya belakangan ini. Kurasa wajar karena kita semua buronan di sini"

"Kurasa ada yang tak beres" ucap Kangin tak yakin. Seorang Leeteuk tak pernah memiliki rasa takut. Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari memotong kaki sendiri? Kangin bahkan pernah melihat Leeteuk hampir melakukannya.

Dengan langkah terburu, Kangin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Leeteuk. Anggaplah instingnya yang kuat memaksanya untuk memasuki kamar itu.

Terpaku sejenak.

Genangan cairan merah pekat terlihat di ruangan tersebut. Rasa takut menyergap hati Kangin. "Heechul hyung!" teriak Kangin memanggil Heechul. Kakinya tetap melangkah meski ia bisa merasakan betapa sekarang ia gemetar. Tubuhnya terasa semakin berat. "Hyung..." bahkan suaranya enggan untuk keluar.

Ini mimpi buruk!

Pasti begitu...

Pasti!

Jangan sampai instingku ini benar! Kumohon!

Dia terus berteriak berdoa dalam hatinya. "Hangeng hyung~" suaranya terdengar semakin lirih saat genangan darah itu terlihat sumbernya. Hatinya mencelos. Bibir Kangin seolah tertutup rapat. "HANGENG HYUNG!" pekiknya kalap.

%ika. Zordick%

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Leeteuk berlari sejauh yang ia bisa, pakaian putihnya sekarang berubah menjadi merah karena percikan darah. Jantungnya ikut berpacu lebih cepat—bahkan lebih cepat dari kakinya melangkah. Sekelabatan wajah Hangeng masih terngiang di pikirannya. "HENTIKAN!" racaunya tak karuan sambil menjambaki rambut pirangnya.

BRUUKKHHH...

Akhirnya ia berhenti, saat kakinya sungguh tak kuat lagi berlari hingga ia terjatuh dan berguling di aspal. Suara rintihan terdengar memilukan. Leeteuk menatap lekat tangannya, darah... begitu pekat. Darah salah satu adiknya. "Aku membunuh Hangeng. Aku membunuhnya" racaunya makin tak jelas.

Buliran hangat mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia bukan seorang psyco yang tak pernah merasa tertekan setelah membunuh atau melukai seseorang. Dia ketakutan, dia merasa bersalah, dia merasa seharusnya tak melakukannya. Dia... menyesal!

"Keluarga? Itu semua palsu" dia tertawa miris. "MEREKA PALSU!"

"Abojie..."

"_ANAK BODOH! APA yang bisa kau lakukan untuk keluarga ini? Kau tak bisa apapun!" _suara berat dari seorang namja terdengar mendengung di telinga Leeteuk. Suara cambukan terasa begitu dekat. Leeteuk menutup telinganya erat-erat, tak peduli darah di tangannya akan mengotori wajah dan rambut indahnya. "_Hyung..."_ suara Hangeng terdengar.

"DIAMLAH KALIAN BRENGSEK!" pekiknya.

"Kau kira, aku tak tahu siapa kau?"

"ARGGHHH!"

%ika. Zordick%

Kangin mengangkat tubuh Hangeng, berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa. Shindong dan Heechul mengikutinya dari belakang. Sementara Zhoumi lebih menenangkan Yesung yang mulai sibuk berteriak tak karuan karena kegaduhan di rumah. Entahlah—entah bisa atauh tidak lagi rumah itu di sebut dengan rumah.

Sungmin yang baru tiba di sana pun sedikit kebingungan, ada apa dengan Yesung. "Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Sungmin mengelus surai hitam Yesung dengan lembut.

Zhoumi menatap Sungmin sayu. Rasanya bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada namja kelinci di hadapannya ini. Ia tahu Sungmin, namja berperasaan labil ini akan sangat syok saat mendengar kenyataannya. "Hangeng hyung berdarah hiii~~~ seram! Sungie takut" Yesung mulai berbicara, menceritakan prihal yang terjadi. Sepertinya terapinya mendapatkan kemajuan.

"Hangeng terluka?"

Yesung mengangguk yakin. "Kata Kangin, yang buat Teuki hyung, begitu"

Mata Sungmin membulat, di tatapnya Zhoumi minta penjelasan. Namun, ekspresi Zhoumi cukup meyakinkannya bahwa perkataan ngaco Yesung adalah kebenaran. "Sungie percaya sama Teuki hyung" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba. "Teuki hyung sama dengan eomma"

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun menangis tak karuan di pelukan Siwon. Hatinya seolah hancur berkeping-keping. Ini bukan kali pertama ia di khianati oleh keluarganya. Mata Donghae bahkan sudah membengkak karena terus menerus menangis bersama Eunhyuk. Hati siapa yang tak sakit ketika orang yang paling mereka percaya, patokan mereka, motivasi mereka kini menghianati mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Kibum yang baru tiba di rumah sakit mengatur nafasnya. Ditatapnya tubuh lemah Hangeng yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. "Kibummie~" Heechul segera memeluk Kibum di saat dirasanya, ekspresi Kibum menunjukkan suasana hati yang buruk.

"Leeteuk hyung"

"Jangan panggil si brengsek itu lagi dengan hyung! Dia iblis! Dia JungSoo, bukan Leeteuk" teriak Shindong mengepal tangannya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" gumam Kangin tak jelas.

Henry menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang sama kondisi tak berdayanya. Namja itu pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri saat melihat kondisi Hangeng. Zhoumi melirik Kibum, Kibum berdecih. "Namja sialan itu sungguh terobsesi" gerutunya.

"Bunuh dia!" ujar Kangin dengan nada kecewa terselip di tiap katanya.

TBC

HE IS OUR LEADER

"Siapa Leeteuk?"|"Dia leader kita" |"Hmf... yeoja itu, bagian dari hunter?"|"Bunuh dia!"|"Aku percaya pada Hangeng, dan Leeteuk hyung juga"|"ARGGHHH! AKU BINGUNG"|

Baiklah siapa yang tertarik untuk masuk dalam GC dan memberikan ide serta masukan juga requestan, harap hubungi ika di twitter ya kikazordick, soalnya tuh twitter sepinya kayak di pemakaman.

Balasan review :

Namika Arishima : hahahahha... oke chingu, terus membaca dan review ya... kalau bisa ajah orang lain buat jadi reader Jisi kita ini. Okeh... ! Dong: Promosi gitu ye...

Rere: ya... ini lanjutannya, maaf kalau ngecewain

Kihyun: kihyun shipper kah? Bwahahahaha... iya.. iya... ka bukan tipe orang yang akan ngecewain reader dengan membuat sebuah FF jadi "DISCONTINUE". Jadi jangan takut nih FF gak akan ka lanjutin, pasti sampe tamat kok

stella : ini udah di lanjut kok

Rilianda Abelira : kalau gitu ajak yang lain buat baca dan review ya, biar ka lebih semangat ngelanjutinnya.

shinminkyu : gak apa-apa kok... hehehhehe... tapi memang lebih enak kalau log in, soalnya ntar kalau kita mau lebih dekat tinggal PM aja. Gimana? KaLAU masalah Kibum, ka lagi ngadain riset, kalau orang itu sembuh maka Kibum akan sembuh. kekekkekeke

PrincessKyu : jujur saja ka paling kaget baca review'an dari kamu. Karena kamu ngucapkan kata terima kasih buat ka, hahahahhaha... merasa amat terhormat. Iie itashimashite...

Kim Naeli : hahahha... salahkan ka yang gak di kenal sama reader ka sendiri dan di cuekin. Jadi lama update kan?

hana ryeong9 : sekarang udah di update kan? Jadi... #ngadahin tangan. Minta keripik kentang!

Kyuzi : ini udah di update... hihihihi... terimakasih karena udah begitu menunggu FF abal-abal ini

Winnie : ka udah gak post di blog lagi di karenakan banyaknya SR. Jadi udah di blokir tuh kali. Bahkan ka udah lupa alamat blog ika.

dhia bintang : apakah memuaskan eonna? Hahahaha,,, eon padahal di medan juga, kenapa gak ketemuan aja yah?

SR Kim YeunGi : mereka memang sedang dikejar kejar sama polisi kok, jadi gak usah khawatir, mulai chap ini mereka akan berhadapan dengan agen-agen elit. Truz review ya! Jangan jadi SR lagi

Key Dyanka : haik... pasti di lanjut kok

annonym000 : typonya ada kok... hahahha... ka terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, pengalaman ka sendiri bersama 7 orang gila yang mempunyai karakter persis seperti tokoh-tokoh Jisi ini. Bahkan untuk judul sendiri ka juga terinspirasi salah satu dari mereka. Mana Kiteuk yang ka minta? Buat Yesung, dia memang makin membaik, dan PD itu Puppet Dragon (JunHyung—b2st) dia polisi atau lebih tepatnya agen elit.

Vhiie: hmf... untuk kode itu, itu sebenarnya bilangan biner, itu pelajaran matematika dasar yang hanya menggunakan angka 1 dan 0 untuk lambangnya. Untuk lebih mudah mengerjakannya ada cara lain kok, Cuma sedikit panjang dan perlu kalkulator, jadi ka menggunakan metode yang lebih cepat dan tak butuh kalkulator.

kim jung hyun : buat Yesung bisa sembuh kok, Cuma ka mau nanya ma reader Jisi sekalian, berapa banyak yang mau Yesung sembuh? Hahahhaha... buat Kibum ka lagi ngelakuin riset, jika memang orang itu bisa sembuh maka Kibum bakal bisa sembuh. Berdoalah untuk kesembuhan orang itu.

BlackSky2910 : #manyun. Jangan panggil eonni! Huft...

Yewook : no hape ika? 085658077457 hahahahahaha... tapi ka itu tipe yang lama balas sms lho...

Cila: liat di reviewan reader di atas ya, ada kok tuh HP nya

Yonggiga : ka bisa aja buat chap depan tamat, Cuma takut juga reader lain malah ngamuk, pembaca jisi kan lebih mengerikan dari tokoh di dalam jisi sendiri #plaak

Guest: di chap sembilan kan udah ada penjelasannya, coba baca ulang aja.. kekekkeke

Park Ri Yeon : oke... apakah udah ka review ya? #lupa. Hmf... kenapa tidak, bahkan Ren jadi gila gitu tuh ka buat. Ka belum baca chp 2nya mungkin, ntar deh ye... gak apa-apa kan?

cloudhy : hahahahaha... junhyung dan kikwang gak di korbanin kok, tapi manusia di dalam kapal yang di korbanin. Kikikiki~ ada ide buat chp selanjutnya?

Cho Rai Sa : Zhoumi belum mau ikut, karena dia belum nemuin kekeluargaan yang berarti. Tapi sebentar lagi, sabar saja. Dia beneran amat keren nantinya ketika menjadi seorang kriminal

Hae: Yesung bisa tapi kibum, belum tahu ye...

Guest : hmf... ka Cuma bagian dari mereka dulunya, hah... kalau di inget dari mana FF ini terinspirasi. Jadi kangen dengan si indigo... bentar lagi kami bakal reunian kok.

Little Angel : itu rahasia ika dan kibummie eon~, yang di sayangi kibum sesungguhnya itu ika. Bwahahahahhaha

ressijewelll : apakah kurang memuaskan? Maaf ya chingu... soalnya ciezie, itu memang dia, karena dia maksa #lari

Guezzztttt : belum ada penerbit yang mau nerima ini. Hahahahhaha...

Bumbum chakyu : halo... nice to meet you...

elly. lyana. 75 : maunya sampai chp berapa hayo?

Seungie. Fishy. Snowy : hahahahhahea... kenapa bisa review tapi belum baca?

Shikaku Himira : okeh... tetap review dan baca terus ya

chocolatess : gimana? Be my girl udah tamat tuh

ck mendokusei : dia udah mulai sembuh kok

Jmhyewon : untuk update cepat, ka usahain ya. Hahahahha...

ainoutaELF : karena ka suka HyunA #plaak. Tenang saja, para main cast gak akan punya pacar kok

azure1127 : itu bukan sandi atau kode kok, itu pelajar matematika dasar biasa. Bilangan biner, yang sedang ka pelajari di universitas #plaak

1414 : kamu udah kuliah? Jurusan apa? Kalau kamu ngambil jurusan fisika atau IT pasti kamu bakal ngerti sendiri

CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie : seobi udah masuk kok eon. Benarkah dia yaoi? Oh GOD! #dibantai. Ka... punya masalah baru nih eon, ka udah konsultasi dengan psikiater. Hahahahaha... hiks T,T.

triple3r : kan bagus untuk mengingat kembali juga. Bwahgahhahah

Dark Angel Rire : itu kan karena ka ngambek...

Cassie willyam : okeh, tenang aja... ka lagi usaha nih... buat FF yang ada ilmunya. #jduak

Chen Clouds : dia akan sembuh, tunggu saja seiring berjalannya chapter

bonamana. chyndexx : tapi akan ada adegan yang mengarah ke situ, hanya saja bukan sesama anggota main cast. Kekekkeke... Cuma karena untuk ngingatin nih semua gak waras di dalamnya

Raihan : kalau kibum dia memang penuh misteri, tapi untuk penjahat yang berusaha nyelamatin orang lain, sebenarnya bukan untuk menyelamatin orang lain tapi untuk nyelamatin diri mereka sendiri sebenarnya sekalian

role player : adakah role player yang bisa ika ikutin?

Imgdha : ka lebih suka di review kalau story ika udah di baca sih sebenarnya

Qeqey Raekyuminnie : di chap selanjutnya brother shipnya lebih akut lagi... jadi tenang aja

kaka. cloud24 : panggil chagi juga gak papa kok. :P

terunobozu : akhirnya ada juga yang sadar. #peluk. Ternyata kamulah yang menemukan itu. Ka Cuma berpikir ada gak reader yang benar-benar menghayati dan menyadari kesalahan fatal itu. Ternyata dirimu yank! Tapi itu ta menyurutkan niat ka untuk minta lanjutan FF mu

reaRelf : tapi Zhoumi akan jadi real crime setelah beberapa saat kemudian

Icha-chan : bukan per personal tapi bakal ngerangkum semua masalah mereka. Gak kuat ka ngeceritain mereka satu per satu

Kyuta : udah tamat kan?

DenisPark : KERIPIK KENTANG!

Cloud'yeppa : kita tunggu hasil risetnya ya... okeh

Evilcute : so sweet tapi penuh intrik kan?

Rio : ka terjun langsung kelapangan buat dapatin info. Sekarang ka lagi nyelidikin penyembuhan orang yang mati rasa perasaannya

indahpus96: okeh...

lalalala : jika itu memang suratan takdir. It's ok!

Momo ShinKaI : ka bukan psikiater. Ka seorang mahasiswa jurusan Fisika yang suka melakukan riset gila pada orang abnormal #plak

Bubble KimChii : iya... yang terakhir itu kibum. Mwo? Harus bisa donk chingu, itu tantangan lho.,..

LoveKiHaeeeee : Cuma dramanya doank... plizz jangan panggil ka eonni ya...

KiaHyora : itu udah nasib mereka berdua, jadi biarkan saja lah.

Choi Sila : oke... yank, yang pasti kamu harus tetap setia review yaw

violin diaz : Ryeowook memang selalu hebat kok

savory pancake : detik demi detik semua akan terkuak jadi sabar aja eoh...

Guest : maafkan ka!

Arumfishy : jangan terlalu di pikirkan okeh...

Nakazawa Ryu : wakarimasen

RistaMbum : baiklah, tapi jangan lupa buat promoin FF ika ke yang lain ye

Beakren : tapi kan kalau kapalnya tenggelam jauh lebih keren

cloudyeye : emang, ka yang salah kalau itu

Arit291 : tenang aja, di chap depan bakal eunhyuk di tekan banget karakternya

umi elf teukie : usaha.. usaha

Cho Kyu Chely : Oke... jangan lupa promoin ya

Kadera : hati-hati dengan chara bummie, ntar kecewa lho

ezkjpr : itu udah ciri khas ka, jadi gak bisa diubah lagi soal lama publishnya itu lho

sitara1083 : oke!

Fitri MY : hahahahak mereka ciri khas jisi ya kayaknya

Saki90 : cerita ini pusatnya di ambisi leeteuk

Hikari tsuky : sekarang lebih lama kan?

Kyuline : sebenarnya semua hidupnya adalah game

Ann : two thumbs up for you dah... kekekekke

Airzanti : hahahahhaha... wonteuknya ntar dah, belum sempat soalnya

laila. r. mubarok: anggota b2st tuh mereka berdua, junhyung ma kikwang

akhir kata mohon reviewannya lagi yeah!


	12. HE IS OUR LEADER

God Cheater

Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2

Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF

Rated: T

Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.

Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)

Genre: Adventure, Crime

%ika. Zordick%

HE IS OUR LEADER

Makasih buat pembaca JiSi yang menghubungi ka lewat SMS. Hehehhehehe...

R: Jadi harus manggil dirimu apa?

Ka: Cukup panggil Ka! No Eonni!

R: Mengapa Ka gak mau di panggil Eonni?

Ka: Ka belum tua! Lagi pula ka terbiasa jadi maknae. Kekekekeke

Warning Tambahan: Death Chara... Jreng... Jreng... (Tapi bukan main cast kok), Blood Scane dan pemakaian kata yang kurang berkenan #plaak

%JISI%

"Taemin—ah" yeoja berperawakan cantik dengan rambut coklat sebahu mengguncang bahu namja berwajah manis yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku berbahasa Inggris tebal di hadapannya. Nuansa kamar itu terkesan klasik namun begitu sederhana sekaligus mewah yang di tampakkan. Taemin—namja berwajah imut di hadapan Sora—yeoja cantik dengan rambut sebahu terlalu malas bergeming.

Sora memajukan mulutnya kesal, memasang wajah aegyo yang dirasa Taemin GAGAL. Ia rasa Ren atau Yoseob lebih pintar melakukan aegyo meski ke duanya adalah namja dibanding yeoja menyebalkan yang hanya bisa merengek ini. "Taemin—ah, kumohon!"

"Pasti Ren yang menjual namaku kan?" Taemin menutup bukunya dengan keras. Sengaja membuat yeoja tak tahu diri di hadapannya ini tersinggung. Namja berwajah imut itu ternyata tak suka jika waktunya di ganggu. Sora menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Sejujurnya ia juga takut, bohong jika ia tak takut pada salah satu rekan kerja yang terkenal mengerikan tersebut.

"Benarkah kau salah satu Hunter?" nada bicara Taemin terdengar menusuk. Ia menghela nafasnya. Wajah stoicknya yang nyaris tak pernah ia tunjukkan terlihat. Sora sungguh tersinggung. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin menyumbat mulut si licik dihadapannya itu. "Tck, kau bahkan sama sekali tak berguna dan tak memiliki satu apapun"

Taemin menghempas buku tebalnya di atas meja. Diambilnya beberapa berkas di dalam laci meja nakas di dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang amat tenang menghampiri yeoja yang terus betah bergelut atas kebencian akan dirinya. "Ini akan membantumu, Kang Sora—ssi" Taemin meletakkan amplop coklat itu ke pangkuan Sora.

Sama sekali tak bergeming—terus diam tak merespon. Sora seolah merajuk. Tapi hatinya bergetar sakit—menjadi seseorang yang tak di akui. Taemin mendongakkan wajah Sora hingga menghadapnya. Dia menyeringgai melihat mata penuh kebencian yang di miliki oleh salah satu rekan kerja yang tak pernah ia akui keberadaannya itu.

Persetan dengan Hunter. Apa-apaan dengan sebutan sekelompok manusia yang mendapat kewenangan untuk menangkap segerombol penjahat rahasia yang tak di ketahui wujud dan tindak kejahatannya. Namun Taemin cukup sadar—dia pantas mendapatkan tugas sulit tersebut. Tapi tidak untuk gadis manja yang hanya tahu meminta di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau ingin menangis?"

"Tidak" suara Sora terdengar mencicit—terlebih dengan tatapan Taemin yang begitu mencekam dirinya. Membuatnya begitu tersudut dan merasakan kematian mendekat padanya. "Kau takut?" pertanyaan yang siapapun tahu jawabannya.

"Aku—"

Taemin tertawa. "Ren melindungimu bukan? Jadi apa yang kau takutkan?"

Bola mata hitam itu kembali menenang. Taemin membuang tatapannya. "Berhati-hatilah Sora—ssi, karena Ren jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang kau pikirkan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya berpesan. Tak ada maksud lain. Aku dan dia—" Taemin menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dia menarik nafasnya dan senyuman layaknya malaikat kembali terpatri diwajahnya. Senyuman tanpa dosa yang amat memikat. "Teman lama"

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul menghela nafasnya. Mengapa rasanya suasana kamar ini begitu mencekam? Diliputi hawa suram yang begitu mengerikan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, baru saja ia melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang bisa tertidur. Dua namja itu mungkin sudah terlalu lelah menangis hingga mereka tertidur—sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah terlelap dipangkuan Siwon.

Ahh~… seberapa hebat dan jahilnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia masihlah seorang anak kecil yang menginjak usia tiga belas tahun. Ia mungkin boleh mengetahui segala hal di dunia ini namun tetap saja dia bocah polos yang tak punya pengalaman yang banyak. Ketakutan, dihianati dan hidup tanpa cinta di tengah kejahatan tentu saja membuat jiwa kekanakannya merasa tertekan.

Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun tergolong bocah yang hebat secara mental? Dia masih bertahan dan tak mengalami trauma di tengah ujian yang ia hadapi ini. Bukankah ia termasuk anak yang kuat? Ia masih mampu untuk bangkit meski beberapa kali ia roboh dan hanya bisa menangis.

Heechul mengangkat tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun. Kasihan akan bocah itu sekaligus kasihan pada Siwon yang terlelap namun masih dalam posisi memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami ini" gumam Heechul lirih memposisikan Kyuhyun senyaman mungkin di sofa di ruangan tersebut, menyelimutinya dengan jeket yang sedang ia kenakan.

Perlahan di usapnya wajah tampan Siwon. "Kau hebat, bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun" ukiran senyuman cantik terlihat di wajah Heechul. Menunjukkan betapa bangganya dia dengan sosok pecinta Tuhan yang begitu penyayang tersebut.

Dia beralih menyelimuti Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan erat, sebuah selimut tebal yang di bawa Sungmin dari—rumah mereka cukup membantu. "Aku lebih suka mendengar ocehan konyol kalian dari pada suara tangisan kalian", Heechul mengecup dahi Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

Heechul melirik Sungmin yang memegang tangan Yesung erat. Entah siapa yang menguatkan siapa. Yesung yang tak mengerti apa-apa dan Sungmin yang menangis tanpa air mata serta suara. Hanya saja mereka tak menyuarakan apapun sejak tadi, hanya terus saling berpegangan erat, menyalurkan kasih sebagai saudara. Yesung tetaplah hyung bagi Sungmin, meski tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia cukup menjadi sandaran untuk namja kelinci tersebut. Dan Heechul yakin, Yesung juga mampu menjadi sandaran untuk yang lainnya—mereka yang lebih muda darinya.

Shindong terlelap di lantai yang beralaskan karpet tebal rumah sakit. Terlihat jelas lebam di pipi chubbynya—akibat ulah Kangin. Namja pecinta uang itu menjerit frustasi persis seperti orang gila beberapa saat yang lalu. Meneriakkan betapa ia menyesal percaya pada Leeteuk dan membuat Hangeng—sahabat setianya di manapun ia berada sejak di penjara menjadi kritis seperti ini.

Salahkah Kangin yang menghantamkan tinju ke pipinya? Membuat lebam yang tak terasa sakit karena penyakit hati yang terasa lebih menyayat. Jawabannya tidak, karena itulah Shindong pingsan dan menjadi lebih tenang. Setidaknya dengan teriakan itu, dongsaeng-dongsaengnya akan lebih terpuruk lagi. Kangin hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai hyung juga. Membuat semuanya terkendali meski dirinya sendiri tak yakin bisa melewati ini semua. Ia kehilangan patokannya berdiri dan ia tak tahu harus apa setelah ini.

Heechul menghampiri Kangin yang masih terjaga. Terduduk dengan posisi menduduk menatap lantai berlapis karpet di bawahnya—di samping kepala Shindong, bermaksud menjaga dongsaengnya itu. "Tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah" ucap Heechul mengusap bahu Kangin lembut.

Tes…

Tes…

Air mata itu jatuh juga. Di tariknya tubuh Heechul dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Hyung~" kali pertama Kangin memangill Heechul dengan sebutan 'Hyung'—menunjukkan rasa hormat yang sebenarnya sebagai seorang adik. "Aku tak sanggup lagi hyung, orang terkuat diantara kalian, kenapa rasanya aku yang tak berguna"

"Ssst… apa yang kau katakan dongsaeng bodoh?" Selembut mungkin, seolah ia bagaikan seorang ibu. Heechul hanya ingin menjadi sebaik mungkin, menjadi pegangan menggantikan Leeteuk untuk sementara. Ia tahu dan ia sadar, tak ada bagian dari dirinya yang mampu menggantikan posisi Leeteuk dimanapun. Baik sebagai seorang Hyung tertua maupun sebagai seorang 'Leader'.

"Aku merasa lemah hyung" isakkan semakin lirih terdengar. "Aku tak bisa melindungi Hangeng hyung hingga ia seperti ini. Maafkan aku hyung!"

"Kanginnie~, jika ada orang di sini yang bisa di salahkan, itu bukanlah kau. Percayalah padaku!"

"Heechul hyung benar" suara baritone menenangkan jiwa terdengar. Sesosok namja tampan dengan mata sipit tajam dan bola mata sekelam malam terlihat, mengusap lembut rambut hitam Kangin, memberi kenyamanan layaknya seorang hyung. "Seharusnya kamilah yang melindungimu, kau hanya bertugas melindungi dongsaeng-dongsaengmu"

Seluruh mata yang terjaga membulat sempurna. Zhoumi yang masih diam di tempatnya terpaku menatap namja yang tak pernah ia duga itu. Henry yang sedari tadi membelai kepala Ryeowook yang tertidur di pangkuannya ikut menganga tak percaya. Heechul dan bahkan Kangin bersedia tertidur selamanya jika ini memang terbukti mimpi.

Kibum yang masih betah menatap wajah pucat Hangeng bersuara, "Apakah aku termasuk dongsaengmu Yesung hyung?" tanyanya yang membuat seluruh manusia sadar di sana menelan ludah kecut kecuali Yesung tentunya. Yesung tersenyum ceria, menunjukkan sisi lainnya kembali, seorang autisme. "Bummie, dongsaengnya Yesung! Tentu saja!" ucapnya ceria.

Kibum tersenyum samar. Senyuman yang begitu tulus yang tak bisa di mengerti maknanya. "Terima kasih" gumamnya lirih. "JungSoo—" Kibum seolah menggantung kalimatnya. Dia melirik Zhoumi yang menatapnya dan Yesung secara bergantian penuh kekaguman. "Zhoumi—ssi, kau punya pilihan sekarang. Kau bisa pergi meninggalkan kami sebelum kau terlibat lebih jauh"

Zhoumi menatap Kibum, Heechul memeluk bocah tak biasa itu dari belakang. Memberikan kenyamanan yang seharusnya di dapatkan oleh bocah seusianya. Rasa nyaman layaknya yang harus di dapatkan oleh anak kecil yang akan beranjak dewasa. Rasa aman, kasih sayang dan tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Jujur saja, Kibum membutuhkannya meski sepertinya Kibum tak membutuhkannya sama sekali karena kelainan yang seolah membuatnya terlihat sangat kuat.

"Bummie, kau sedang berbicara apa? Kenapa kau mengusir seseorang yang merupakan bagian dari kita?" Heechul mengecup pucuk kepala Kibum saat di rasanya bahu bocah itu mulai bergetar. "Dia bukan bagian dari kita, dia bukan penjahat seperti kita" Kangin seolah membantu Kibum berbicara, dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, menghapus air matanya dan menepuk bahu Zhoumi.

Henry tersenyum, saat Zhoumi meliriknya. "Ge, siapapun tahu kau punya pilihan dalam hidup. Kami bukan tipe penjahat yang bisa memaksamu untuk berdiri di sisi kelam dunia ini" ujarnya melirik wajah pucat Ryeowook, menyingkirkan setiap helaian rambut di dahi sahabatnya barunya itu. "Aku di sini untuk keluargaku. Leeteuk hyung yang mengatakan seperti itu"

"Benar, Leeteuk hyunglah yang mengatakan itu, bukan si JungSoo keparat itu" Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hangeng hyung!" buliran bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya akhirnya. Semua tertegun, air mata pertama yang mereka lihat dari seorang Kim Kibum. "Bangunlah hyung! Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu!" Kibum mengguncang tubuh Hangeng kencang, meminta orang kritis itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Bummie, tenanglah!" Kangin memeluk bocah kecil itu sekuat tenaganya. "Kembalikan Hangeng hyung! Dia milikku! Dia milikku!" pekik Kibum membuat semua takjub dengan tingkah kekanakannya yang terkesan OOC.

"Dia akan kembali, dia pasti kembali" ucap Heechul berusaha membantu Kangin agar Kibum tak kembali lepas kendali. "Aku juga ingin Leeteuk hyung kembali." Suara lirih Henry membuat semuanya kembali mencekam. "Dan aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun diantara kita" lanjut Henry melirik Zhoumi.

"Tidak akan ada yang pergi, semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala" sayup terdengar suara Heechul. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ADA YANG BERUBAH!"

"Ya... kau benar Chullie"

"Hyung... kau sadar?" Kangin melepas pelukannya pada Kibum, Hangeng baru saja sadar. "Tidak akan ada yang berubah diantara kita, asalkan Leeteuk hyung tak merasa terancam" diliriknya Kibum dengan mata memerah dan berair. Di genggamnya tangan Kibum erat. "Kau tahu seharusnya apa yang kau lakukan Bummie, ambisi Leeteuk hyung, kau pasti tahu kan? Aku tahu kau bukan seseorang yang tak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di sini. Aku yang seperti ini pun kau tahu tapi kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan kan? Perhitunganmu mengalami kesalahan kan?"

Hangeng melirik Kyuhyun, "Kau mengira bocah itulah yang pertama akan menjadi korban ambisi Leeteuk hyung kan? Kau terlalu menjaganya sehingga kau melupakan bahwa aku juga termasuk perusak takdir yang mungkin"

"Kalian sebenarnya bicara apa? Berhentilah menggunakan makna yang ambigu!" teriak Kangin frustasi.

"Hangeng dan Kibum mengetahui tentang ini, mereka ingin merubah sesuatu mengenai masa lalu Leeteuk hyung. Namun Kibum melakukan kesalahan, karena ia hanya menjaga sebuah kartu, yakni Kyuhyun dan melupakan kartu lainnya yaitu Hangeng hingga pancingannya gagal. Kira-kira seperti itu. Kau babo sekali sih hyung" cerca Henry membuat Kangin berdengus.

"Aku takkan pergi" Zhoumi memasang senyuman termanisnya. "Karena aku bagian dari keluarga penjahat" seringgaian mengerikan terlihat di wajah tampannya kemudian.

%ika. Zordick%

Tes...

Tes...

Leeteuk menatap kosong tetesan air hujan yang jatuh ke tangannya. Perlahan darah di tubuhnya terhapus sudah tanpa meninggalkan jejak karena rahmat yang diberikan Tuhan. Membuatnya mengalir dan di serap oleh tanah, membuatnya hilang begitu saja seolah dosa-dosa seorang Park JungSoo ikut terhapus.

Benar—

Leeteuk adalah JungSoo. Jungsoo adalah Leeteuk. Mereka orang yang sama dan mereka sesama pemimpin. Jungsoo sang pemimpin korea di usianya yang menginjak 16 tahun, dipalsukan dan melahirkan Jungsoo yang dewasa.

"Aboeji..." suara Leeteuk terdengar lirih memanggil seseorang yang menjadi pegangan dalam hidupnya. "Aku sudah membuktikannya padamu bahwa aku sudah menjadi pemimpin"

"Beliau bunuh diri ketika anda di kabarkan meninggal pada kecelakaan pesawat delapan tahun yang lalu" seorang yeoja dengan gaun baby blue nya melangkah menghampiri Leeteuk. Senyuman manis terlihat di bibirnya, bando manis tersemat cantik di rambut coklat sebahunya.

"Siapa kau?" Leeteuk tak bergeming ataupun menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu mendongak, mengangkat sedikit lebih tinggi payung biru yang di pegangnya agar tak menutupi wajah cantiknya. "Namaku Kang Sora, tuan mantan president"

"Hmm—" Leeteuk menengadah, "Aboeji... dia mati?"

"Bergabunglah dengan kami! Beliau pasti bangga pada anda yang barada di pihak yang benar"

"Bergabung?"

"Hunter... kami hunter bagi manusia-manusia pendosa yang melanggar hukum"

%ika. Zordick%

"Tch!" Kibum berdecih, di langkahkannya kakinya keluar dari kamar rumah sakit. Di hapusnya air mata di wajahnya dan memulai memasang seringgaian jahat di wajahnya. "Menjijikkan" decihnya memutar bola matanya. Sedikit bosan juga dengan kebohongan yang ia buat. Tidak ada hal yang menarik sepertinya. Menangis? Hah—manipulasi menyenangkan yang mampu membuat orang-orang jauh lebih percaya padamu. Iya kan?

"Hei... teman lama"

Kibum melirik seorang namja cantik yang baru saja menyapanya. "Persetan dengan teman lama mu itu"

"Kau tak berubah juga dalam masalah persaudaraan itu eoh?" Ren—sang namja cantik terlihat mencoba menggoda Kibum. Dia sepertinya tak kunjung jera meski pergelangan tangannya hampir putus akibat ulah bocah stoick tanpa hati itu. Itulah Ren—dia jauh lebih mengenal si salju dari Henry sekalipun—bagian dari masa lalu. Bagian sebuah sejarah yang berusaha di hapus.

"Hihihihi... apa kau tak bisa belajar dari pengalaman Ren?"

"Kau tak waras, Kibummie"

"Aku waras, hanya mungkin sedikit gila" Kibum terkekeh. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu untuk keluarga pasien. Tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali ia dan Ren. Mereka duduk bersebelahan saling diam dan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa mereka ungkap demi keuntungan mereka. Mereka—teman lama.

"Kau—" Kibum membuka suara, tatapannya kosong mengarah pada Henry yang sepertinya mengikutinya. Namja China berwajah mochi itu terlihat pucat saat mendapati Ren berada di sampingnya. "Apa kau punya hubungan dengan hidupku sekarang, Ren?"

"Ahh—Maple, ternyata kau di sini juga? Si lemah yang berulang kali selamat dari maut, kau terlihat bertambah tampan eoh" sedikit ejekan yang mempu membuat Henry bergetar—takut. "Tentu, aku hunter. Pemburu kalian, para penjahat mid building"

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini Ren?" suara Henry bahkan terdengar begitu tercekat. Ia tetap mematung di tempatnya berdiri sementara Ren terlihat begitu suka mengerjai namja yang berusia tak terlalu jauh darinya tersebut. "Aku? Di sini? Hanya mengunjungi teman lamaku, bukankah begitu Kibummie?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia muak dengan kebiasaan basa-basi menusuk hati Ren. Wajah cantik itu dengan sempurna menutupi kejahatan busuk dan betapa mengerikannya mahluk bernama Ren ini. "Taemin menginginkan kita menjadi God seperti sebelumnya" dia memasang senyuman termanisnya menunggu jawaban Kibum.

"Aku tak tertarik"

"Jangan seperti ini! Kau ingin menjadi musuh kami?"

"Kurasa tak masalah" Kibum bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku memiliki bidak yang jauh lebih kuat dari kau dan Taemin miliki sekarang. Aku siap untuk perang dengan kalian"

"Bummie, berhentilah berpikiran seolah kau manusia yang baik!" Ren menatap tajam punggung bocah yang siap meninggalkannya. "Aku—" Kibum menyeringgai, menatap wajah cantik Ren dari jarak yang amat dekat. "Bukan manusia, aku God yang paling berkuasa"

"GOD SUDAH MUSNAH!" Teriak Henry frustasi. Di jambaknya kuat rambutnya, menyalurkan perasaan menekan di dadanya. Ia tak bisa menerimanya—organisasi kejahatan itu kembali lagi.

Kibum menyeringgai, di liriknya Ren yang menyeringgai tak kalah liciknya darinya. God—tidak akan ada yang bisa mengingat organisasi gila yang tak punya jejak, sejarah bahkan begitu tertutup. Para manusia yang bekerja di belakang layar dengan kekuatan konspirasi yang menyatakan diri mereka adalah 'GOD'. Kasus-kasus mereka tepat di hapus dengan tertangkapnya Kibum. "Mid building hancur karena kami, konspirasi kami. Kau bertemu dengan mereka semua karena takdir yang kami tentukan, Maple. Apa kau punya hak untuk mengatakan kami telah musnah?" Ren menyentuh pipi putih Henry yang semakin memucat. Bola matanya bergerak liar meminta pertolongan dari sesuatu yang entah apa. Nafasnya tercekat, suaranya tak mau keluar. Dirinya sungguh berada di posisi terpuruk dan tak berdaya.

Ren mengeluarkan penyengat listrik dari saku bajunya. Mengarahkannya tepat di nadi leher Henry. Siapa yang tidak tahu kematian akan segera menjemput Henry detik itu juga jika benda itu berhasil menyentuh permukaan kulit mulus lehernya.

Drrrtt...

Drrttt...

Suara dari alat itu terdengar jelas di telinga Henry. 'Shit! Bergeraklah kaki bodoh!' umpat Henry dalam hatinya. Namun apa daya, sedikitpun tubuhnya tak ingin mengikuti kerja otaknya. "Bukankah kau salah satu anjing yang menjilat kaki Kibummie kami?" Ren menjilat seduktif air mata Henry yang keluar tanpa izin. "Menggonggonglah dan minta pertolongan darinya!" kekeh Ren mengerahkan kepala Henry untuk menatap Kibum.

Entah takut dengan dosa, Henry merasa ia tak berani untuk menghadap yang Kuasa sekarang. Demi iblis yang membantu Kibum melakukan kejahatannya, Henry berani bersekutu dengan mereka sekarang demi lepas dari jeratan iblis gila yang siap mengambil nyawanya. "Memintalah anjing kecil!" perintah Ren dengan suara memelas.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kematian Henry akan merusak segala rencana yang ia susun sedari dulu. Di tatapnya Ren tajam. "Jangan menatapku begitu Kibummie~, aku hanya membantumu mendapatkan kedudukanmu yang sebenarnya!" ucap Ren santai tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ku... mohon~, tolong aku!" suara Henry terdengar gemetar. Dia tak boleh mati sekarang, jika dia mati, seluruh kebenaran ini akan tertutup. Hanya dia yang bisa melindungi Hangeng sekarang. Hangeng kuncinya. Hangeng mengetahui ini semua, oleh karenanya Leeteuk—

Kibum menyeringgai lebar, tak di sangkanya sahabat saudara kembarnya ini akan menjadi seorang penjilat demi nyawa tak berharga itu. "Kumohon~, selamatkan aku!" suara Henry nyaris tak terdengar. Begitu lirih.

"Tch! Sampah seperti inilah yang bisa menggantikan God bagimu? Kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya jika kita kembali seperti dulu Bummie"

"Diamlah! Aku tak perlu nasihatmu!" Kibum mengeluarkan pisau serbagunanya dari saku celananya. Memutar-mutarnya seolah ia muak dengan adegan penyadaran oleh Ren. Dia tak perlu sesuatu yang mengubah pemikirannya. "Atau aku akan merobek mulutmu Ren dan memberikannya pada Taemin sebagai hadiah perpisahan?"

"Kau—" Ren tercekat saat Kibum tanpa rasa takut berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tahu Kibum tak pernah bermain dengan ancamannya. Itu sungguh akan benar terjadi jika dia mau. "Lepaskan dia! Atau identitasmu sebagai God akan terdengar oleh Hunter"

Ren menelan ludah kecut, dua kali Kibum mengancamnya. Di tariknya alat bertegangan tinggi itu dari leher Henry. "Aku takkan pernah berhenti untuk mendapatkan tujuan kita dulu" ucapnya kemudian berlari menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Drrrtt...

Drrtt...

Arus listrik di ruangan tersebut padam sejenak. Kibum mendekat dan memeluk Henry secepatnya. PLIIP... hingga semuanya kembali normal. "Hunter, itulah yang sedang memburu kita" ucap Kibum memasukkan kembali pisaunya.

"Diluar dari itu, aku—" Henry memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kakinya terasa lemas, dia terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. "Lebih takut dengan God"

"God... tenanglah! Aku KIM KIBUM" Kibum menyeringgai, menekankan suaranya pada namanya sendiri seperti saat pertama kali dia berada di dalam mid building. Namanya seolah menyimpan ribuan rahasia yang amat penting.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya. Suara Yesung cukup mengganggu tidurnya rupanya. "Lalalalala~" ucap Yesung menendangkan nada-nada random yang terdengar indah sekaligus mengerikan.

"Hyung, sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Yesung memainkan jemarinya di dinding rumah sakit. Yesung tak menjawab, dia sepertinya lebih suka dengan dunianya sendiri sekarang. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, di edarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Seluruhnya tertidur.

"Bummie~" Kyuhyun merengek memanggil patner-in-crimenya. Tak ada sosok Kibum yang ia temukan. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar.

"EUMMPHH..." seseorang membekap mulutnya. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa untuk membangunkan seseorang di dalam sana. Kyuhyun mendongak, menemukan sosok Leeteuk yang sedang mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk diam. Apa dia akan di culik oleh hyungnya sendiri sekarang?

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagus!" Hangeng mengutak atik ponsel milik Kyuhyun yang ada di tangannya. Sebenarnya ada di dalam hatinya merasa tak tega melakukan rencana gila ini. Namun sebuah kondisi dan takdir memaksanya.

"Jangan ada keraguan!" ucap Heechul menyeringgai licik.

"Aku percaya dengan Hangeng hyung dan aku juga percaya dengan Leeteuk hyung" Eunhyuk masih terisak. Di hapusnya air matanya dan menatap nanar ke arah Kibum yang terlihat begitu santai.

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Di tatapnya tajam Hangeng. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Ini bagian rencana kita. Tenanglah! Leeteuk hyung tak mungkin menghianati kita" Kibum angkat bicara. Di putar-putarnya pisau serba guna di tangannya.

"ARGGGHHH... AKU BINGUNG!" pekik Donghae.

"Aku hidup bersama Park Jungsoo, bukankah itu gila?" sinis Shindong mengacak rambutnya.

"Sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan tugas kita sebagai penjahat" ucap Kangin

"Dan aku hidup dengan bagian dari God yang mengerikan itu!"

"Rencana kalian gila"

%ika. Zordick%

Sora bersorak kegirangan saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang meronta di hadapannya. "Dia salah satu dari mantan penghuni mid building?" di tatapnya tak percaya sosok Kyuhyun. Hanya seorang anak kecil yang terlihat begitu polos.

"Yak... Ahjumma! Jangan memasang tampang mupeng seperti itu!" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima. Di liriknya Leeteuk yang seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Leeteuk memilih sibuk memainkan ponsel di sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun harus segera bisa menghubungi yang lainnya jika ia tak mau bernasib sama dengan Hangeng atau lebih parahnya tak ada keajaiban sehingga ia langsung menghadap Tuhan.

"Hmf... Melihatmu jadi teringat anak sombong itu" Sora menjambak kuat surai ikal kecoklatan gelap Kyuhyun dan memaksa Kyuhyun mendongak menatap wajahnya. Jika saja, Kyuhyun tak terikat, Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, ia akan memasukkan yeoja jelek—menurutnya itu ke selokan terdekat.

"Hyung~, kau menghianati kami?" Kyuhyun melirik Leeteuk memelas. Ingin meminta penjelasan. Leeteuk tak bereaksi, dia masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sora tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Mr. Park Jungsoo sudah bergabung dengan kami. Siapa orang di dunia ini yang memilih menjadi penjahat yang berakhir dengan hukuman mati eoh?"

Kyuhyun meludahi wajah cantik Sora. "Jaga bicaramu ahjumma! Dia Leeteuk hyung, bukan Park Jungsoo"

PLAAKK...

Hati Leeteuk meringis mendengar tamparan yang mendarat di wajah Kyuhyun. Maknaenya di tampar oleh seseorang dan dia hanya diam di tempatnya. "KAU YANG HARUS MENJAGA SIKAPMU! PANTAS SAJA ORANG TUAMU MEMBUANGMU DAN MEMASUKKANMU KE MID BUILDING!" pekik Sora di luar kendali.

Kali ini Leeteuk menepuk dadanya sendiri. Ada rasa sakit terselip disana. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti terluka mendengar masa kelamnya kembali di buka. Seolah menabur garam di sebuah luka. Kyuhyun menunduk, dia kemudian terkekeh. "Apa hubungan para brengsek itu dengan harus menjaga sikapku padamu?"

Terkejut. Bukankah Kyuhyun jadi jauh lebih kuat sekarang. Mengapa dia tak menangis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan? Mengapa ia harus berlagak seperti orang dewasa yang kuat?

"AKU ADALAH ANAK YANG KELUAR DARI RAHIM SEORANG PENDUSTA!" teriak Kyuhyun. Matanya tak menunjukkan sebuah ketakutan ataupun kesedihan. Hanya ada kilatan kemarahan yang begitu besar. "AKU PENJAHAT DAN AKU DI BESARKAN DI PENJARA YANG BERAKHIR DENGAN LEDAKAN!"

Terasa tertohok, Leeteuk tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berbicara seperti itu. Apa ini akibat bocah itu terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Kibum?

_To: Park Jungsoo_

_Jungsoo telah mati delapan tahun lalu dengan meninggalkan sejarah bagi pemerintahan Korea. Siapa yang tahu bahwa usianya ketika itu masih enam belas tahun, dan dia tidak pernah naik ke atas pesawat yang meledak di udara? Aku tahu dengan pasti, karena aku penerus God. Bukankah sejarah tanpa kebohongan sangat membosankan?_

_-Kibum Kim-_

Leeteuk membaca dengan jelas pesan yang di berikan Kibum padanya. Dan ia sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud God dan penerusnya. Ia juga tahu siapa yang membantu menulis pesan ini dan seolah berpura-pura menjadi seorang Kibum. Hangeng, apa yang diinginkan indigo itu sebenarnya dengan memberinya pesan ini?

_To: Tan Hangeng_

_Aku tahu itu kau, Han. Karena Kibum ada di sini, aku bisa merasakan Kibum di dekat sini. Apa yang sebenarnya kau maksudkan Hangeng? Kau membuatku seolah menjadi penjahat, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? _

_-Leeteuk-_

_To: Park Jungsoo_

_Itulah mengapa aku akan menjawab 'Kau adalah leader kami' jika di tanya 'siapa Leeteuk?'. Kau benar hyung, aku hanya ingin membuka masa lalumu, dirimu sebagai park jungsoo. Satu hal yang kau tahu, aku melihatnya, kenyataan bahwa kau berada di sisi berbeda dengan Kibum. Kau harus menjadi penjahat hyung, kau tak bisa menyimpan selamanya kau mati sebagai orang terhormat di negara ini. Kau tak pernah menaiki pesawat itu, God, merekalah yang di bayar pemerintah untuk memanipulasi segalanya. Sebuah rahasia yang amat penting Kibum, aku melihatnya sebagai bagian penting dari mereka. Kita harus menyingkirkan satu per satu hunter yang berusaha menangkap kita kemudian menyelesaikan God agar kau memperoleh ambisimu tanpa hambatan. Kau tak perlu membunuh kami jika kau berada di garis yang sama dengan Kibum. _

_-Hangeng-_

Kreekk...

"Kau terlalu jauh jika mengungkapkan diriku sebagai God, tuan Park"

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya susah payah saat mata pisau serba guna Kibum sudah berada di lehernya. "Hangeng, dia terlalu banyak bicara. Dia di pihakku, dan akulah yang menyusun ini semua" Kibum berbisik seduktif di telinga Leeteuk.

Mata Leeteuk membulat sempurna saat melihat Kangin sudah memerangkap tubuh Sora. "Ayahmu, dialah yang memintamu untuk di selamatkan dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang sudah di susun pemerintah delapan tahun lalu" Heechul terlihat membebaskan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada seorang pun di sini yang tak kenal siapa aku hyung, dan tak ada yang tak kenal siapa dirimu. Kita sudah mendapatkannya, jebakan untuk menangkap para hunter—polisi yang ditugaskan khusus untuk kita" Kibum melepaskan pisaunya. "Ayahmu membunuh dirinya sendiri sebagai penebus dosa karena melibatkanmu dalam politiknya yang gila itu"

"Penghianatanmu hanya manipulasiku untuk mendapatkan sample hunter" Kibum berjalan menatap wajah Sora, mendongakkannya sama persis dengan yang ia lakukan seperti pada Kyuhyun tadi. "Aku sudah tahu Leeteuk hyung takkan berhianat" Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Leeteuk erat.

"Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti" ujar Leeteuk bingung. Di tatapnya Hangeng yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu gubuk tempat dia menyekap Kyuhyun. "Igauanku mengatakan kau akan menghianati kami saat kau mengetahui tentang God"

Leeteuk menatap Kibum, "Itu artinya sebelum kau mengetahui tentang God, kau harus bisa menghianati kami terlebih dahulu kemudian kembali. Kita pengendali takdir, tentu saja aku, Heechul hyung dan Hangeng sudah menyusun ini semua. Hanya saja yang di luar kendali para God lain turun tangan" Kibum tersenyum penuh makna. "Intinya, kami memintamu kembali menjadi leader kami hyung"

"Manipulasi rendahan yang membuatku menguras air mata, sialan!" oceh Eunhyuk tak senang.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas, di rangkulnya bahu Kibum. "Game ini amat seru! Hyung tahu, awalnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi Heechul hyung akhirnya memberi tahuku"

"Ya... aku bahkan sudah berdoa siang malam agar Leeteuk hyung terbuka hatinya untuk kembali" protes Siwon. Semua mata menatapnya, 'sejak kapan si bodoh itu tak berdoa?' batin semuanya.

"Baiklah bisakah kalian menggunakan bahasa manusia untuk menjelaskan segalanya?" Donghae memajukan mulutnya.

"Kita sedang memancing Hunter untuk muncul dengan membuat masa lalu Leeteuk hyung yang kelam muncul" terang Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sora. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada ahjumma ini?" tanyanya dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Dia bagian dari hunter, bunuh dia!" ucap Leeteuk dengan seringgaian mengerikan. Ryeowook membuka paksa mulut Sora, memasukkan sebuah bola hitam ke dalam mulut itu dan memaksa Sora untuk menelannya. "Lepaskan dia!" ujar Ryeowook pada Kangin. "Satu hal noona, aku tak suka jika hanya memancingmu keluar, kami harus merasakan sakit luar biasa di hati ini"

"APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADAKU?" pekik Sora saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada perutnya. "ARRGGHH..." darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Kibum memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun cepat. "Ayo kita keluar! Hunter lainnya, Kyuhyun akan bisa menemukan mereka"

DUARRR...

DUARRR...

Suara ledakan-ledakan kecil teredam terdengar. "Apa yang kau berikan padanya wookie?" tanya Shindong menatap tragis Sora yang terlihat mengenaskan. "Bom kecil yang akan meledak berkali-kali jika bereaksi dengan HCl"

GLUUP...

Bahkan namja yang paling terlihat tak berdosa di antara mereka mempunyai hati semengerikan itu. Jadi jangan bayangkan si paling keji diantara mereka. Kibum menggandeng tangan Leeteuk manja, "Ayahku lah yang memanipulasi kematianmu delapan tahun yang lalu"

Leeteuk berhenti sejenak, dia menunduk dan menatap bola mata Kibum yang kelam. "Ayahku jugalah yang mengganti dirimu dengan diri ayahmu. Ayahmu tidak bunuh diri melainkan menggantikanmu dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu"

Deg...

Deg...

Leeteuk terdiam, jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat. "Dia melakukannya secara suka rela?"

"Tidak, ayahku yang menculiknya dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang seharusnya kau duduki dengan sedikit morfin"

Kibum menyeringgai kemudian. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, akulah yang membunuh si picik itu kemudian dan meneruskan tahtanya. God yang akan merusak ambisimu, adalah bagian dari masa laluku. Sebaiknya kau jangan mempunyai pikiran bodoh untuk menusukku balik karena—" Kibum terkekeh.

"Hangeng di pihakku dan akulah yang menggantikan ambisimu jika aku kembali ke dalam God. Mereka, hampir sama denganku. Teman lamaku"

Leeteuk menatap nanar punggung Kibum yang menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. "Dan Kyuhyun adalah kartu AS mu untuk itu kan?"

TBC

Alter Ego: Choi SiWon

"Kau serius dengan itu?"|"Seobi, temanku Bummie!"|"Dia Hunter"|"Choi Siwon adalah Hunter"|"Biarkan aku yang mati terlebih dahulu"|"KAU GILA!"|"Aku percaya pada Kibum"|"Kibummie~ kembalilah pada God dan kita akan bisa menggenggam dunia ini!"|

Hul~~

Maafkan ka gak bisa balas review di chapter ini... huwee~~ ka udah balas, Cuma setiap setengah ka balas, eh.. malah ketutup. Jadi frustasi sendiri...

Hiks... ka juga mendapat berita gila tentang kondisi diri ka. Jadi ka dalam kondisi suangat terpuruk. Baiklah... tolong tinggalkan jejak dan kesan-kesan anda!

Review please...


	13. Elter Ego: Choi SiWon

God Cheater

Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2

Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF

Rated: T

Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.

Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)

Genre: Adventure, Crime

Warning tambahan: Adegan berdarah, ucapan-ucapan yang tak seharusnya, ketidak warasan, peledakan, pembunuhan dan lain-lain. Hati-hati eoh!

%ika. Zordick%

Alter Ego: Choi SiWon

Bukan pagi yang cerah, langit terlihat mendung namun kurun segan untuk meneteskan buliran sejuk dari awan. Seorang namja dengan tatapan mata kosongnya sedang berdiri di tengah padang rumput yang begitu luas. Telinganya tak sedang mendengar desiran angin, ia mendengar seseorang yang lain yang sedang berbicara di telinganya.

Seseorang yang sedang mengumandangkan kekuasaan. Mengucapkan cerita masa depan dan kilasan – kilasan penggalan di matanya sehingga bayangan palsu imajinasi itu seolah nyata—ataukah memang menjadi kenyataan nantinya.

Dia...

Tan Hangeng, si namja China berwajah polos yang sungguh tak tahu apapun arah yang ia tuju. Ia buta. Ia tuli. Ia sungguh tak tahu apapun di dunia ini. Ia bagaikan lembaran putih kosong. Dia bahkan lebih suci dari seorang bocah bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tak mengenal dunia ataupun si autis tanpa dosa—Yesung.

Dia di takdirkan untuk menjadi cahaya bagi dunia ini. Namun, sadarkah mereka ia jauh tak berguna dan tak bisa merubah apapun meski bakat itu ada padanya. Dia tak berani. Dia lemah. Dan dia tak berdaya. Dia sensitif, ia hanya bisa menggunakan hatinya untuk menentukan jalannya. Bukan otaknya.

Dia menampilkan senyum lebar. Sosok leader mereka melambai padanya. Berjalan ke arah jalan yang benar yang ia inginkan. Ia sudah berhasil merubah masa depan yang kelam. Ia sudah bisa mengartikan kemampuannya ke jalan yang seharusnya.

Benar...

Karena Kibum, karena bocah itu.

Dia menutup matanya, berusaha mencari kenyataan masa depan bocah bernama Kim Kibum.

"Namaku Kim Kibum" dengungan suara bocah itu terdengar menyayat. Ia mendengarnya kini. Kemana wajah Kibum? Kemana bocah mengerikan itu, bocah yang takkan pernah terluka seumur hidupnya. Bocah jahat yang di jadikannya kiblat dirinya bertindak. Kenapa bocah itu samar? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kibum!" panggilnya.

Seorang bocah kecil lainnya menatapnya. "Hyung~" Kyuhyun. Bocah itu Kyuhyun. Mata sayunya terasa membuat paru-paru Hangeng menyempit. Kyuhyun sedang terluka.

Ada apa dengan kedua magnaenya? Kedua magnae ex mid building. Ada apa? Apa mereka terluka? Adakah yang menyakiti mereka. "Hangeng—ah" suara ini. Leeteuk hyung—leader mereka. Hangeng membelalakkan matanya saat Leeteuk sudah di sampingnya memeluknya begitu erat. Di saat itu di belakang Leeteuk ia melihatnya.

Kangin—

Heechul—

Mereka...

"Siapa yang—" suara Hangeng terhenti.

CKKIIITT... BRAAKKK...

Hangeng kuat menutup telinganya. Bayangan Leeteuk menghilang. "Tolong aku!" dia menangis. Dia ketakutan. Dia tak ingin tahu masa depan. Dia tak ingin melihatnya lagi, potongan-potongan yang begitu menderitakan seperti ini. Ia tak mau, sungguh.

"Hyung, gwechana?" seseorang menepuk bahunya. Memberikan dirinya kekuatan. Ia berbalik, menemukan sosok salah satu dongsaengnya yang paling baik, Choi Siwon. "Aku takut Siwonnie" adu Hangeng terus terang.

"Tenanglah hyung, Tuhan bersama kita. Tuhan akan melindungi kita"

"Apakah Tuhan sungguh baik pada kita? Aku tak percaya"

"Dia baik, asalkan kau percaya" senyuman yang begitu damai terlihat. Begitu indah. Hingga angin gerimis itu turun. Rambut hitam kelam Siwon basah, akan rahmat Tuhan yang begitu ia puja.

Deg...

Deg...

Detak jantung Hangeng semakin cepat. Siwon yang baik, ia—menyeringgai. Ia terlihat mengerikan. "Aku menginginkanmu hyung, indigo langka sepertimu harus menjadi milikku"

Kata-kata itu... bukankah kata yang tak patut ia ucapkan. Apa ia sedang melihat Kibum sebenarnya. "Jaga Hangeng hyung meski kau harus mati!"

Deg...

Itu suara Kibum. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa...

"Hihihihi" Siwon terkikik. "Sampah"

%ika. Zordick%

"ANDWAE!" pekik Hangeng saat ia terjaga dari tidurnya. Di lihatnya sekelilingnya, sepi... hanya ada garis cahaya yang lewat melalui jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Hangeng berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Kemana yang lain? Apa mimpinya sudah menjadi kenyataan sejak ia tertidur.

Jangan sampai. Sekali ini ia percaya Tuhan, "Kumohon Tuhan! Lindungi kami! Lindungi kami!" racaunya berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari kamarnya.

"Dasar pemalas! Kau baru bangun?" suara Heechul terdengar memecah keheningan rumah. Hangeng mematung, menatap Heechul dengan mata polosnya. Di peluknya Heechul seerat yang ia bisa. Ia takut kehilangan, sangat takut.

Heechul terdiam, matanya terbelak kaget dengan tingkah Hangeng yang tak biasanya. Ada apa dengan dongsaengnya ini? Apa ada yang salah? Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresi terkejut itu digantikan dengan senyuman yang sangat indah dari si namja cantik. Dia balik memeluk Hangeng memberikan rasa aman yang membuat Hangeng merasakan sebuah kenyamanan. "Gwechanayo", suara Heechul yang begitu lembut terdengar.

"Hei~, ada apa ini?" Kangin yang baru pulang dari acara mari berbelanja bersama Shindong terlihat memasuki ruang tengah tempat Hangeng dan Heechul berada sekarang. "Apa kau mengigau lagi?" campur Shindong membawa belanjaan mereka semua ke dapur. Ia tak ingin kena ceramahan Ryeowook dengan suara yang amat cempreng karena meletakkan sesuatu tidak pada tempatnya.

Hangeng tak menjawab, kilasan-kilasan bayangan mengerikan kembali menghantui pikirannya. Ia menggeleng lemah di bahu Heechul, membiarkan rasa nyaman dan aman yang di berikan Heechul mendominasi dirinya. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kangin yang baru kembali dari dapur. Heechul hanya menatap Kangin—ia seolah berkata 'Aku juga tak terlalu jelas'

"Aku takut" lirih Hangeng pelan. Membuat Kangin dan Heechul saling berpandangan bingung. Shindong yang baru tiba langsung mengelus bahu Hangeng membantu memberikan kekuatan yang tersirat. "Kibum, aku harus—" Hangeng melepas pelukannya pada Heechul, ia seperti orang panik yang mencari sesuatu yang tak jelas keberadaannya.

"Kibum sedang kuliah" Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengelus pipi Hangeng begitu lembut. Tatapan matanya yang tenang dan pembawaannya yang memang berwibawa seketika membuat Hangeng terdiam. "GOD dan Hunter, aku melihat mereka akan menghancurkan kita, satu per satu" bisik Hangeng saat Leeteuk mulai memeluknya.

%ika. Zordick%

Namja berperawakan imut mengembangkan senyuman indahnya. Tapi siapa yang tahu dibalik senyuman manisnya tersebut tersimpan makna mengejek. Taemin—namja berperawakan imut dengan rambut kecoklatan memakai pakaian detektif ala James Bond abad XIX. Topi yang ia kenakan ia dongakkan agar bisa menunjukkan bola mata indahnya yang membuatnya sungguh tak terlihat licik.

Tek...

Tek...

Detik jarum jam besar yang terletak di ruangan berukuran besar itu terdengar. Menggema seiring suara langkah Taemin yang ringan. "Hei... Ren" sapanya ceria pada sesosok namja cantik yang tengah memutar pisau serbaguna di tangannya.

"Kau tampaknya sangat senang" Ren—namja cantik itu terlihat malas dengan salah satu tingkah patnernya tersebut. "Aku di suruh si nenek sihir itu untuk memanggilmu, cepat ganti pakaianmu!" ujar Taemin yang sepertinya tidak terlalu memperbedulikan ekspresi Ren yang terlihat tak terlalu suka dengan keceriannya di pagi itu.

Ren menggerutu, diambilnya pakaian hitamnya dari sebuah lemari kayu di sudut kamarnya. Taemin duduk bersandar di tempat tidur queen size milik sang namja cantik, membuka beberapa buku yang sepertinya sudah berdebu di meja nakas karena tak pernah tersentuh. "Buku milik Kibum" lirihnya mengingat nama pemilik buku tebal tersebut. Sorotan matanya berubah menjadi penuh keperihan.

Bola mata dark brown itu melirik ke arah Ren yang kini membelakanginya, berganti pakaian. Tatapan Taemin mengosong saat retinanya jelas melihat lambang di bahu kanan milik Ren. Lambang yang sama dengan miliknya di tempat yang sama pula di tubuhnya. Lambang yang sama-sama mereka miliki dengan menahan sakit yang sungguh luar biasa. Lambang yang bagai kutukan dan takkan pernah bisa hilang. Lambang dengan huruf G yang di coret secara tegak lurus.

"Aku ingin Kibum kembali pada kita" lirihnya lemah—nyaris tak terdengar.

Ren menghentikan langkahnya memasang pakaiannya. "Kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa kan? Jangan terlalu berharap" sindir Ren. Bagaimanapun namja cantik itu cukup terpukul dengan bidaknya yang terbunuh akibat oleh Kim Kibum—salah satu patner Godnya dahulu.

"Dia adalah otak God, kita takkan bisa kembali tanpa dia" Taemin meletakkan kembali buku yang ia pegang. Dia bangkit dan membantu Ren memakai pakaiannya. "Apa lambang itu sering sakit?"

"Ya, entahlah... entah itu pertanda baik atau buruk untuk kita" jawab Ren mengikat rambut blonde sebahunya sementara Taemin sibuk dengan kancing-kancing bajunya. "Selesai" senyuman indah kembali terkembang di bibir si namja imut. "Ayo kita temui para manusia-manusia bodoh itu!" ujar Taemin santai. Ren hanya tersenyum berjalan di belakang Taemin, "Kau tak berubah, teman lama"

%ika. Zordick%

Sunyi~

Terdengar seorang namja paruh baya berkaca mata tebal dengan rambut botak yang sedang mengganti mempraktikkan sebuah hologram bergerak di depan layar kaca. Namja itu terus mengoceh ria, menjelaskan beberapa hal yang terkadang sulit untuk dimengerti dan dicerna oleh beberapa orang.

"Dengan kata lain kita akan memasukkan beberapa form list, yakni privatesub command1 click, bla... bla..." oceh dosen itu yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun—bocah berusia tiga belas itu menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Ini membosankan" gerutunya.

"Kyu—ah" seorang bocah lain memanggil Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya dan menoleh ke samping. Seorang bocah berwajah imut dan manis terlihat nyengir, dia menunjuk laptopnya. Kyuhyun mengerti maksudnya, di liriknya laptop miliknya dan membaca beberapa deretan kalimat yang entah sejak kapan tertera di desktopnya.

'Kau kelelahan? Kau terlihat amat mengantuk ^_^v'

Senyuman indah terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun. Teman yang mengerti dia, teman yang sama dengannya dan yang jelas bukan penjahat sepertinya. Kyuhyun memasukkan beberapa bahasa pemograman dalam program list yang dibukanya. 'Aku memang mengantuk, mengapa si tua bangka ini menjelaskan tentang pembuatan kalkulator. Menyebalkan! Kurasa itu amat sangat mudah'

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat di lihatnya temannya—Yang Yoseob tertawa pelan saat melihat layar laptopnya. Tak lama kemudian balasan muncul kembali di desktop Kyuhyun. 'Menurutmu bagaimana dengan pembuatan hologram yang sedang ia gunakan?'

Hening...

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar. Yang Yoseob bukan orang biasa. Ia bisa melihat. Di liriknya bahasa pemograman yang telah di ketik yoseob untuk membuat teks di desktopnya. Perintah yang cukup rumit. Hologram? Membuat hologram? Kenapa bocah yang berusia sama dengannya itu tertarik dengan hologram? Seharusnya ia mengikuti pembuatan kalkulator sebagai dasar.

'Menurutmu sendiri' Tidak, Kyuhyun terlalu percaya dengan teman akrabnya di kampus.

'Payah! Kenapa ia tak mengganti hologram itu saja yang menjelaskannya sendiri saja dengan tambahan beberapa kata'

Deg...

Tepat... Itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dengan kata lain Yoseob memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Atau lebih mudahnya memiliki kemampuan yang sama atau mungkin bisa saja melebihinya. Sepertinya Cho kecil kita harus belajar lebih keras karena dia tipe orang yang tak ingin kalah dengan begitu mudahnya.

'Jika kau tanya padaku. Aku akan membuat hologram itu menjadi 4 dimensi'

Jawaban Kyuhyun yang cukup membuat Yeseob di seberang sana tergugah. Matanya terbelalak melihat tulisan yang di buat Kyuhyun di desktopnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadi?" suara seorang wanita terdengar, suaranya meninggi dan tatapannya semakin tajam. Kilatan kemarahan terlihat di matanya. "Siapa yang terakhir kali bertemu dengan Sora?"

"Aku" Taemin berucap santai. Dia melirik Yunho yang terlihat mulai gelisah. Bagaimanapun Sora termasuk orang penting di organisasi Hunter. "Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa mati di tangan para penjahat itu?" Boa—sang pimpinan menggebrak meja. Mengapa anak buahnya satu pun tak bisa di tolerir kesalahannya?

Jung Yunho, namja yang selalu melindunginya. Orang yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Merasa bahwa ia adalah orang lemah. Seperti Jung Yunho harus segara berhenti berpikiran seperti itu, karena akhirnya dialah orang terkuat di sini. Dialah yang memiliki kekuasaan. Dialah musuh terberat pemerintahan. God..., dia bagian dari petinggi organisasi gila itu.

"Kaulah yang memerintahkannya untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri" Taemin menjawab sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Membuat topi yang ia kenakan kembali menutupi matanya. Dia terkikik kemudian, bosan juga bekerja dibawah perintah. "Dia mati karena dialah yang melakukan kesalahan. Dialah yang tak berguna di sini" lanjut Taemin.

"Hentikan Taemin—ah!" seru Yunho karena merasakan aura yang makin mencekam dari Boa. "Master, kurasa kau tak berhak menghentikanku" suara Taemin meninggi. Ia geram, ia harus mendapatkan Kibum dan sekutunya kembali. Dia harus membangun God kembali dan mengahancurkan segala pemerintahan di muka negara ini. Dia muak!

Ren menatap Taemin tak percaya. Dia kemudian menyeringgai, "Sepertinya topengmu akan segera kau buka eoh?" bisiknya yang mungkin hanya bisa di dengar oleh Taemin seorang. "Kang Sora—ssi bukanlah orang yang bisa kau masukkan ke misi ini. Dia hanya akan mengacaukan segalanya."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya Taemin—ssi?"

"Perang, atau mereka akan bertambah kuat seiring berjalannya waktu" Taemin tahu betul apa yang terjadi. Benar—para penjahat mid building akan semakin kuat karena mata-mata yang ia tugaskan—bidak miliknya mengatakan itu. "Aku setuju dengan itu" Ren membantu. Ia tak mungkin bisa tinggal diam kan, jika Kibum—otak God mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan berarti mereka takkan mendapatkan apa yang dimisikan oleh God dari awal.

Yunho terlihat ragu pada awalnya, tapi tak ada yang salah dengan yang di katakan oleh ke dua patner kerjanya tersebut. "Keputusan di tanganmu Boa, terserahmu bagaimana para penjahat itu akhirnya"

Entah kenapa, terakhirnya Boalah yang merasa tersudut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Perang? Langsung dengan mereka? Bahkan wujud mereka pun tidak di ketahui, bagaimana mungkin? "Kalau kau ragu karena kita tak punya posisi mereka, bagaimana jika dengan ini" Ren memberikan sebuah amplop coklat.

Terkejut, tentu saja terkejut, sejak kapan ada mata-mata di antara penjahat mid building? "Dia akan menyelesaikan setengah untuk kita. Bisakah anda mengatur kewenangan untuk kami?" Taemin menyeringgai. "Aku mengerti, jalankan sesuai rencana kalian"

%ika. Zordick%

Di lorong salah satu gedung fakultas yang sunyi, seorang namja berperawakan tegap tinggi berjalan menyelusurinya. Senyuman joker terkembang di bibir tipisnya, rambut hitamnya yang tertata rapi sungguh membuatnya terlihat elegant. "Apa hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat saja ya?" dia berbicara sendiri. Posenya ia buat berpikir, "Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan yang lain, aku tak sabar menunjukkan nilaiku"

Seorang namja berdehem, seorang namja cantik yang mengenakan kemeja pink. Rambut blondenya yang panjang ia jepit di belakang, kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam kantong celananya. "Siwon—ssi" panggilnya. Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siapa gerangan namja cantik ini?

"Taemin memanggilmu kembali"

"Eh..." Siwon terdiam sejenak. Tak lama kemudian seringgaian mengerikan terlihat di wajah tampannya. "Anak itu terlalu tak sabaran" Siwon menatap tajam wajah Ren—si namja cantik. Ren memandang Siwon malas, "Sejak kapan dia menjadi orang yang sabar?".

Tap...

Tap...

Suara langkah terdengar mendekat, terlihat Taemin dengan pakaian detektif abad XIXnya berjalan menghampiri Taemin. "Bakar para sampah itu", wajah imut itu masih mengembangkan senyumannya. "Nee~, arraso"

%ika. Zordick%

BRAAKK...

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. "Hei... hei... bocah!" Heechul mencoba memarahinya. Meskipun mereka penjahat, Heechul paling membenci ketidak sopanan dongsaengdeulnya.

Namun, saat ia hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas dan mencoba berjalan ke arah kamar magnae mereka, magnae mereka yang lain berjalan ke arah kamar. "Keluar kau brengsek!" teriaknya sambil menggedor pintu kamar coklat itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedikit terganggu dengan kata-kata kotor yang di keluarkan Kibum. "Keluar kau Cho! Berapa kali ku katakan jangan berteman dengan Yang Yoseob?" teriak Kibum tak menggubris Leeteuk ataupun Heechul.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Kangin saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang baru saja tiba. Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti apapun. Sementara Donghae, "Mereka berkelahi karena Kibum tak suka Kyuhyun berteman dengan bocah seusianya"

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu Bummie, Kyu berhak berteman dengan siapapun" nasihat Heechul memberi isyarat agar Kangin menangkap bocah psyco itu menjauh dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Ronta Kibum. Matanya menatap tajam pada Kangin, "Lepaskan aku bodoh, atau ku habisi kau!"

Kangin meragu sejenak, tapi ia sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh Kibum. "Sekarang!" Zhoumi melompat menyuntikkan dengan segera obat penenang pada bocah berkelainan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian cengkraman tangan Kibum merenggang meninggalkan jejak kemerahan pada permukaan kulit tangan Kangin. Shindong mengambil alih, di gendongnya tubuh Kibum dan menidurkannya di kamar bersama Hangeng.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hangeng hyung? Kudengar dia bermasalah lagi dengan igauannya" tanya Eunhyuk, matanya meredup saat matanya melihat tubuh Hangeng yang terbarik di samping Kibum. "Kita bicara di luar saja!" ujar Leeteuk.

"Mana Siwon?" tanya Leeteuk saat ia mengabsen adik-adiknya. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan takut-takut. "Kemarilah, Kibum sudah tertidur" ajak Zhoumi menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menurut. Yesung terlihat di sisi lain di sebelah Zhoumi, ia terlihat amat menikmati coklat yang dibelikan Sungmin baru saja.

"Panggilkan Sungmin kemari!" perintah Leeteuk.

"Dia sedang sakit" sahut Kangin singkat. "Lalu Ryeowook dan Henry menemaninya" sambut Kangin karena ia mengetahui setelahnya Leeteuk akan bertanya tentang keberadaan dua remaja SMA yang sedari tadi telah pulang.

"Panggilkan mereka semua, separah apapun Sungmin dia harus mendengar ini" Leeteuk melirik Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan segera berlari ke kamar Sungmin. Donghae terdiam, sejujurnya ia sedikit bingung ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Leeteuk menarik nafasnya kuat. "Sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Sungmin dengan suaranya yang serak. Terlihat sekali bahwa kondisinya amat buruk.

"Hunter, itulah organisasi yang sedang mengincar kita. Mereka mungkin akan menghabisi kita satu per satu. Itulah yang di katakan oleh Hangeng. Namun aku tidak tahu kapan mereka akan bergerak karena Hangeng terlebih dahulu pingsan sebelum mengatakannya" jelas Leeteuk membuat wajah beberapa orang di ruangan tersebut memucat.

"Hunter?" Kyuhyun bergumam, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia pernah mendengar itu dari Kibum. Alasan Kibum melarangnya bergaul dengan Yoseob. "Mereka organisasi pemerintahan" sahut Henry mengerti akan isi pemikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera membuka laptopnya. Mengutak-atik beberapa kata dan mulai merusak jaringan hingga ia menemukan data rahasia. Matanya terbelalak terkejut saat mendapati foto Yoseob sebagai salah satu agen resmi di organisasi tersebut. Ia kemudian melihat foto Sora—gadis yang dibunuh Ryeowook beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemudian yang melihat foto-foto lainnya.

"Aku menemukan data-datanya" ujar Kyuhyun menunjukkan layar laptopnya pada semuanya. Nafas Henry tercekat saat ia menemukan dua wajah yang tak asing di benaknya. Pupilnya mengecil, jantungnya berdetak semakin tak karuan, rasa takut kembali menghantuinya. Bagaimana pun ia hampir mati karena dua manusia itu. "Taemin dan Ren, mereka God"

"Sebenarnya apa itu God? Beritahu aku!" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju, sesungguhnya sedikitpun ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Organisasi rahasia yang telah ada sejak masa kerajaan. Organisasi di balik layar tentang peristawa sejarah. Mereka organisasi mengerikan" jelas Heechul, "Itulah yang kudengar"

"Dan otak mereka ada di antara kita" sambung Henry. Senyap...

"Maksudmu?"

"Kibum, dia Kim Kibum. Otak God, aku yakin ke dua God yang lainnya menginginkan Kibum" Henry menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ryeowook segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Tenanglah! Kami ada di sini Henry"

"Aku tidak tahu secara jelas, namun Siwon adalah Hunter" lanjut Leeteuk. "Hangeng mengatakan dia penghianat diantara kita, dia akan membunuh kita"

"Itu... tidak mungkin" suara Kyuhyun seolah menghilang. Semuanya memang terpukul, Sungmin bahkan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut lebih kuat. Hanya Yesung yang masih setia dengan coklat di tangannya. "Nyam... nyam... nyam..." suaranya mendominasi di tengah keheningan yang terjadi.

%ika. Zordick%

Hosh...

Hosh...

Nafas Hangeng terdengar tak beraturan. Ia terjaga lagi dari tidurnya. Di lihatnya di sampingnya, Kibum yang sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya. "Bangun Kibum! Bangun!" Hangeng mengguncang tubuh Kibum sekuat tenaganya.

Bocah itu masih tak bergeming, bagaimana pun obat bius itu akan terus membuatnya tertidur. Hingga air mata itu jatuh, tepat di pipi Kibum. Hangat...

Baru kali ini bocah itu merasakan buliran air mata jatuh di pipinya. Kibum terjaga, di kuceknya beberapa kali matanya, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. "Hyung~, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Dibakar, kita harus segera keluar dari sini" Hangeng mulai panik. Kibum cepat membingkai wajah Hangeng, "Tenanglah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini!"

Ngiiingg—

"Arrrgg..." Kibum mengerang tertahan, rasanya kepalanya sungguh akan pecah. "Bummie, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Gendong aku!" perintah Kibum yang langsung di lakukan Hangeng. "Kita harus cepat!"

Hangeng membuka pintu kamarnya. "Cepat keluar dari sini!" teriak Kibum saat mereka berada di tempat yang lainnya berkumpul.

"Bummie~" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Kibum dan Hangeng. "Maafkan aku!"

"Aku mencium metana" ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?"

DHUUUUAARRR...

Ledakan terjadi. Suara tembakan menyusul sesudahnya. Api kemudian menyebar ke seluruh rumah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Suara Kibum terdengar samar di telinga Hangeng. "Ryeowook, lindungi wajahnya!" jawab Hangeng.

Kibum turun dari gendongan Hangeng. "Selamatkan diri kalian!" teriak Leeteuk mencoba melindungi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang ada di dekatnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Api berkobar di mana-mana, beberapa suara ledakan terdengar saling bersahutan. Sepertinya mereka memang ingin di musnahkan secara langsung di dalam rumah ini. Dipanggang hidup-hidup tanpa ada prikemanusiaan untuk mereka. Bukankah mereka juga manusia? Mereka memiliki hak sebagai manusia kan? Apakah mereka tak bisa ditangkap hidup-hidup kemudian di hukum mati layaknya hukum?

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. Dia terpisah dengan yang lain. Hanya ada Kibum dan Hangeng di sisinya sekarang. "Ikut aku!" perintah Kibum yang sepertinya hanya dialah yang masih tenang di antara mereka.

BRUUKK... beberapa bangunan terlihat runtuh akibat ulah kobaran api. Seolah ikut membantu para Hunter untuk menghentikan langkah mereka. Seolah Tuhan ikut ambil bagian untuk membunuh mereka. "Arrgghh..." erangan dari mulut Kyuhyun terdengar saat ia terjatuh. Hangeng cepat menolong Kyuhyun.

Kibum diam, otaknya terus berputar. Apapun yang terjadi tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang boleh tertangkap. Matanya menelusuri tiap bagian bangunan. "AWAS!" di dorongnya cepat Hangeng. BRUUUKK...

Air mata Kyuhyun meleleh, bukan karena asap yang membuat nafasnya sesak. Rasa sakit di kakinya akibat tertimpa reruntuhan yang terbakar. Ia tak bisa menjerit kesakitan, Kibum menutup erat mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat, ia jelas melihat wajah Kibum yang tak berekspresi yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Bola mata hitam kelam itu seolah membiusnya untuk tenang. "Berjanjilah padaku, agar kau tak mengeluarkan suara apapun" bisik Kibum. Hangeng menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Sekali lagi, seolah de javu, Kyuhyun membuat Kibum terluka lagi. Kenapa Kibum selalu menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya yang tak bisa apapun itu? Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Kibum melepas bungkaman tangannya pada mulut Kyuhyun. Meletakkan sebelah tangannya itu di sisi kepala Kyuhyun, "Jangan menangis dan biarkan seperti ini dahulu" desis Kibum. Darah berlahan mengalir dan membasahi pipi Kyuhyun, menggantikan air mata mengalir di sana.

"Bummie... kau berdarah" Hangeng berbicara setengah berbisik. Kibum masih tetap lekat menatap mata Kyuhyun seolah memberikan kekuatan padanya. "Aku tahu, tenanglah hyung!"

Kibum kemudian menjilati darahnya sendiri yang bercecer di pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia terlalu syok, matanya di penuhi dengan warna merah. Merah kobaran api dan darah Kibum yang mengalir deras di atasnya. "Setidaknya ini mengembalikan kesadaranku" seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Kibum bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun. "Hangeng hyung, tolong gendong Kyu dan ikuti aku!"

Kibum memimpin jalan, hingga mereka sampi di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang gelap. "Masuklah ke sana!"

"Bukankah itu penjahat mid building?" beberapa orang bersenjata berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Sialan!" desis Kibum. "Masuk sekarang!"

"Tapi kau Bummie?"

Inilah mengapa Kibum begitu membenci para indigo. Mereka terlalu baik dan sensitif. DOORR... "HYUUNG!" pekik Kyuhyun saat peluru menembus dada Hangeng. "Masuk duluan Kyu!" Kibum kehabisan kesabaran, semuanya bisa hancur jika salah satu diantara mereka mati. Di dorongnya kuat tubuh Kyuhyun keruang bawah tanah tersebut. "Awas Bummie!" entah sudah yang keberapa kali, Hangeng mendapat tembakan di tubuhnya.

Kibum mengerang, di tendangnya tubuh Hangeng masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah tersebut dan menguncinya dari luar. JLLEEEB... dengan cepat Kibum melempar pisau di tangannya dan mengenai kepala salah seorang polisi yang mengejar mereka. Ia berlari dan mengambil kembali pisaunya. SREET... tak terlihat, ia memotong tangan polisi yang menembak Hangeng hingga beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di ambilnya pistol yang terlempar bersama potongan tangan sang polisi.

Ditariknya kuat potongan tangan itu. Semua mata terlihat ketakutan melihatnya, mereka bahkan ragu untuk menembak.

Bukankah dia hanya anak kecil?

Apakah kalian tak ingat? Dialah anak kecil yang selalu duduk diam di salah satu kursi yang dingin, terikat. Pendengaran dan penglihatannya kalian tutup. Sekarang dia mengingatnya, beberapa diantara kalian yang pernah dulu turut ikut campur ingin menghabisinya.

Kibum menyeringgai, matanya melotot mengerikan menatap orang yang bertangan buntung akibat ulahnya. "Aku Kim Kibum, Aku Tuhan! God... Kibum" kekehnya menendang kaki orang itu. DOOR... DOORR... satu per satu Kibum menembak polisi-polisi itu, menyisakan satu yang berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran melihat ulahnya dan seorang yang ia duduki—si penembak Hangeng.

Di lemparnya pistol di tangannya ke sembarang arah. Di mainkannya pisau yang ada di tangannya sejenak. "Ahjussi, kau ingat siapa aku? Aku Kim Kibum" ocehnya. Polisi yang ia duduki itu seolah tak bisa bersuara lagi.

Kibum menancapkan pisaunya di mata kiri sang polisi. "ARRGG..." jeritan menyayat hati terdengar namun Kibum langsung menyumpalnya dengan potongan tangan sebelahnya yang baru saja ia potong. "Kau tak boleh menutup matamu, kau lihat apa yang kulakukan pada atasanmu. Dendamlah padaku! Kau mengerti!" Kibum memandang remeh pada seorang polisi yang ia biarkan hidup. "Baiklah, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

Dengan berlahan Kibum, kembali Kibum menancapkan pisaunya di mata kiri sang polisi, menjalankan pisau itu hingga merobek pipi dan bibir. Dia terkikik saat ia merasakan getaran dari dada yang sedang ia duduki. "Baiklah, aku takkan membunuhmu begitu cepat tuan" ucapnya santai. Dia turun dari dada sang polisi. Diambilnya belati yang berukuran agak besar dari mayat yang ada di dekatnya.

Di ayunnya kuat belati itu, CRASSHH...

Kaki kiri sang polisi lepas, ia kemudian menendangnya ke dalam api, membiarkannya terbakar begitu saja. Dia tertawa lepas sementara polisi yang ia biarkan hidup sudah mengompol di celana. "Aku membenci orang seperti kalian" ucapnya datar kemudian memotong kaki sebelahnya lagi. "Wah... kau tipe orang yang sulit untuk mati rupanya" entah ejekan atau pujian yang ia berikan pada sang polisi.

"Kau ingin hidup kan?" Kibum menghampiri seorang lagi. "Tembak dia!"

"Hiks..."

DOORR...

"Kalau kau tak menembaknya mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu hidup" sindir Kibum mendorong kuat polisi penakut itu kedalam api. Kemudian DOOR... ia menembaknya. Dia tertawa setelahnya. "Anjing kecil panggang, tapi aku benci kalau kau menjerit karena kepanasan"

Kibum dengan santainya kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah. Kibum meraih sekitarnya, terdapat lampu raksa di sana. "Dengarkan aku! Saat lampu raksa ini padam, pergilah keluar dan berlari secepat yang kau bisa ke dalam hutan belakang rumah. Lari saja terus hingga kau menemukan jalan raya. Ke kanan dan carilah rumah di sana. Rumah tunggal yang di kelilingi pohon besar" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

Kibum mengambil membuka pisaunya, di siramnya dengan alkohol yang tersimpan di lemari ruang bawah tanah tersebut. "Bantu aku Kyu!" ucapnya. Wajah Hangeng sudah sangat pucat. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. "Aku akan keluarkan pelurunya", dengan cekatan Kibum membuka pakaian Hangeng.

Lubang-lubang tempat bersarang peluru terlihat, 3 peluru. "Aku tak punya alat jahit, jadi kita hanya bisa mengikatnya dengan pakaian ini" ucap Kibum menyiram Alkohol di luka Hangeng, membuat namja China itu meringis. Di cungkilnya lubang itu, dan membuat luka itu melebar. Kyuhyun merasakan mual di perutnya saat melihat daging merah yang berusah di keluarkan Kibum. "Arahkah lampunya kemari!" perintah Kibum.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, ia menuruti perintah Kibum. "Bukankah kita perlu bius Bummie?"

"Tak ada bius di sini" Kibum menarik pisaunya dan mengorek lubang itu, meraih timah panas dari sana. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. Kibum kembali menyiram alkohol ke lubang tersebut. Ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk dua lubang lainnya yang barada di daerah dada dan kaki Hangeng.

"Kemarilah!" Kibum menarik Kyuhyun dan menyumbat mulut Kyuhyun dengan lengannya. Di siramnya kaki Kyuhyun dengan Alkohol tersebut. "Jangan berteriak atau kita akan mati di sini" Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian Kibum melepaskan lengannya.

"Apa kau ingin kita semua hidup Kyu?" tanya Kibum menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau harus jaga Hangeng hyung, apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun kau harus mati, kau harus menjaganya. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Saat kau menemukan rumah yang kukatakan tadi. Kau katakan pada mereka, namamu Kim Kibum. Teruslah berucap seperti aku, kau mengenalku dengan baikkan? Bertingkahlah seperti ku. Kau mengerti?"

Hanya mengangguk.

Kibum melepas pakaiannya. Dia duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun jelas melihat luka bakar yang baru saja di alami Kibum dan beberapa bekas luka lama. Juga... sebuah lambang, di bahu kanannya. Lambang berbentuk huruf G yang di coret secara vertikal. "Apa itu sakit Bummie?"

"Tidak! Hanya huruf G itu saja yang sakit saat aku membuatnya" ujar Kibum memberikan Kyuhyun botol alkohol, mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun menyiram lukanya dengan alkohol itu. "Aku akan membuat lambang ini di punggungmu Kyu, untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tangannya bergetar hebat, namun ia percaya. "Lepas bajumu, aku akan mengukirnya!" Kyuhyun patuh, ia berbalik dan melepas pakaiannya. Kibum menyiram pisaunya kembali dengan alkohol. Berlahan Kibum menancapkan pisaunya dalam, menggoreskannya seolah ia sedang menato seseorang. Kyuhyun menggigit pakaiannya sekuat tenaganya agar isakkan, ringisan atau jeritan tak lolos dari mulutnya. Dia adalah bocah kuat. Dia ingin seperti Kibum, ia ingin berguna untuk yang lain. Ia ingin yang lain juga hidup, ingin melindungi yang lain seperti yang patner-in-crime nya lakukan.

"Hiks..." namun ia tetaplah seorang bocah. Air matanya mengalir, rasa perih di bahu kanannya terasa amat perih. CRASSH... Kibum menyayat secara vertikal lambang itu. "Selesai"

Kibum mengambil sebuah jeket di lemari di ruangan itu, memakainya meskipun kebesaran untuknya. Bertahan hiduplah! Itulah yang ia harapkan dalam hatinya. "Aku akan ke tempat yang lain, kita akan bertemu di sana"

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan tetap hidup hyung" lirih Kyuhyun. Benar—walau bagaimanapun Kibum tetaplah lebih tua darinya. Kibum tersenyum, entahlah meski ia terbiasa memanipulasi sesuatu, ia tak ingin mengarang kebohongan untuk saat ini. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. "Hmm" hanya gumaman yang ia berikan kemudian ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

%ika. Zordick%

Terpencar...

Leeteuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Heechul, Sungmin, Donghae, Shindong dan Henry yang ada di sampingnya sekarang. Mana yang lain? Di mana Kyuhyun? Dimana Yesung? Zhoumi? Kibum? Kangin? Hangeng, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Rasa cemas mulai menderanya. Jika mereka memang bersama Kangin dia akan tenang, tapi bagaimana jika seandainya mereka terpisah juga dari Kangin?

"Tangkap mereka!" Leeteuk jelas mendengarnya. Namun matanya gelap karena kobaran api di sekitarnya. Suara ledakan-ledakan membuatnya semakin bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia hanya orang yang hebat dalam politik bukan perang. "Semuanya saling mendekat, jangan ada yang berpencar diantara kita!" perintah Leeteuk.

Seorang namja berperawakan imut dan seorang lagi berperawakan cantik tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. "Lama tak bertemu Leeteuk—ssi" namja berperawakan cantik mencoba ramah. Ren terlihat menatap dalam pada Henry. Henry menunduk, rasa takut itu kembali menyergapnya. Taemin tersenyum lembut. "Maple, dimana Kibum?"

Henry diam, rasa getir menguasainya. Dia sungguh mengutuk takdirnya yang harus berurusan dengan para God. Dia tak menyukai ini. Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, persetan dengan demam tinggi yang menderanya di waktu yang tak tepat. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Taemin dan Ren. Bagaimanapun hanya dia yang bisa melakuan bela diri diantara yang lain.

"Dia sudah mati" jawab Sungmin asal. Dia tak peduli apa itu God dan betapa mereka membutuhkan Kibum. Kibum adalah salah satu dongsaengnya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia akan melindungi keluarganya. Henry membulatkan matanya.

BRAAKK...

Entah keberanian dari mana Henry menerima pukulan yang di berikan Taemin. "AKH..." ia memuntahkan darah segar. "Dia cepat hyung, dengan kondisi seperti itu kau takkan bisa menghadapinya" Henry berbicara lirih. Taemin menarik kembali tinjunya. Sungmin terdiam, bagaimana bisa Henry lah yang melindunginya.

"Kami bukan hunter, kami tak terlalu tertarik dengan kalian. Kami hanya butuh Kibum" teriak Taemin murka. Sungmin memasang kuda-kudanya. Dia mencoba menendang Taemin, namun... BRUUKK... entah sejak kapan Taemin menangkap kepalanya dan menghantukkannya ke dinding.

"Sungmin!" Leeteuk segera menarik tangan Taemin saat Taemin siap untuk menjedukkan kepala Sungmin sekali lagi. Shindong ikut membantu. Ren tertawa, di tariknya tubuh Donghae mendekat padanya. "Tampan sekali" kikiknya. Henry berusaha menahan tangan Ren, ia tahu bahwa Ren pasti bermaksud mencoret wajah Donghae dengan luka.

Heechul mencoba mencekik Ren sekuat tenaganya. BUGH... BUGHH... siku namja cantik itu menghantam kuat perut Heechul. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya Kibum telah memilih orang"

Leeteuk terdiam. Apa maksudnya? Kibum memilih? Memilih untuk apa?

Taemin menyeringgai, "Dia tak pernah memilih Ren, siapapun tahu itu. Kau dan aku adalah orang pilihan bocah kecil itu. Hanya saja dia tak pernah mengira bahwa kau dan aku akan mengacau secepat ini sebelum para bidak barunya selesai ia tempah"

"Kibum—Kim Kibum, milik God!" teriak Taemin. SREET... dengan kuat Sungmin mencengram tangan Taemin. "Dia milik dirinya sendiri!" bantah Sungmin membalik tubuh Taemin. BRUUK... mungkin inilah gunanya ia belajar judo dari Kangin.

Ren terdiam, dia cepat mengeluarkan bom asap dan menutup hidung Taemin. "Jangan di hirup ini—" perintah Heechul namun terlambat karena satu per satu diantara mereka mulai tertidur.

"Bawa mereka semua ke markas!" Siwon terlihat kemudian. Dia menyeringgai. "Kau—" suara Heechul tercekat saat retinanya menangkap sosok Siwon.

%ika. Zordick%

Zhoumi sibuk menutup hidungnya dan Yesung. Sepertinya ia telah terpisah dengan yang lain. Ryeowooklah yang menariknya sehingga terhindar dari ledakan tadi. Bersyukurlah karena si raja ledakan itu bersama mereka, jika tidak mungkin nyawanya sudah hilang sedari tadi. Ryeowook mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menutup mulut beserta hidungnya sendiri. Bagaimana pun dialah yang mempunyai hidung paling tajam. Ia tak ingin mati keracunan begitu saja.

Yesung sudah mulai akan menjerit karena susah bernafas. Zhoumi tetap berusaha menenangkannya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

BUAAGHH...

Mata Ryeowook dan Zhoumi terbelak kaget saat sebuah kayu besar menghantam kepala Yesung kuat membuat namja autis itu pingsan seketika. "Hyung!" Ryeowook langsung memegang kepala Yesung, darah mengalir deras dari belakang kepalanya.

"Hello... sudah lama tak bertemu, si imut penipu" Ryeowook kenal orang-orang itu. Para polisi yang pernah melakukan masalah di kapal pesiar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Siapapun tahu mereka siapa, Ki Kwang dan JunHyung.

Kangin dan Eunhyuk tiba belakangan. Nafas mereka ngos-ngosan. "Ahh—akhirnya kami menemukan kalian" ujar Eunhyuk senang memeluk tubuh Ryeowook. "Kurasa bukan saatnya kalian bertingkah laku seperti itu" suara berat khas yang mengerikan terdengar.

"Kibum juga di sini?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Kibum acuh. Di tatapnya tajam dua orang di hadapannya. Orang asing yang menurutnya harus ia musnahkan. "Kalian mengenal Ryeowook?" pertanyaan bodoh yang mungkin bisa membuat orang lain tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi sesungguhnya, jika mereka salah menjawab, mereka mungkin akan mati seketika di tempat itu juga.

"HUWAAA~~ kenapa kalian ada di sini? Kebetulan sekali!" oceh Eunhyuk tak karuan.

"Hai..." balas Junhyung makin aneh. Kikwang memukul kepalanya bingung. "Baiklah, ayo kita bertarung sekali lagi, kupastikan aku takkan kalah kali ini" ujar Junhyung. "Tidak, akulah yang akan membunuh kalian berdua" seringgai Kibum.

"Tenanglah bocah! Kali ini biarkan aku yang jadi tokoh utama" sela Kangin tak senang. Bagaimanapun ia orang yang paling kuat di sini. Mengapa ia sama sekali tak berperan.

Junhyung memasang kuda-kudanya, persis seperti layaknya petinju. Kangin tak mau kalah. BUUGGHH... Kangin menangkap tangan Junhyung yang hampir saja menghantam wajahnya. Di putarnya cepat dan BRUGGHH... di bantingnya Junhyung begitu saja. "Dia amat kuat! Jadikan aku muridmu!" pinta Junhyung tiba-tiba bersujud pada Kangin.

"Ini gila" sahut Ryeowook.

"Idiot" Tambah Kibum.

"Kereennn" teriak Eunhyuk berbinar.

"Tak waras" Kikwang ambil suara.

Sementara Zhoumi, dia hanya bengong karena merasa suasana ini seharusnya tak pernah terjadi di dalam kobaran api. "Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini!" celutuk Kangin menarik tangan Junhyung.

Zhoumi cepat menaikkan Yesung di punggungnya. Mereka kemudian berlari secepat kilat saat dentuman-dentuman ledakan terdengar semakin banyak.

%ika. Zordick%

Mereka berusaha terus berlari. Bukan untuk demi menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri tapi untuk memberikan kekuatan teman mereka yang lain untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Berlari keluar dari rumah yang sudah luluh lantah di bantai dengan ledakan-ledakan hebat dan pembakaran besar-besaran. Kibum melepas jeket kebesarannya, di saat merekah berhenti di daerah jalanan sepi—jauh dari rumah dan dekat dengan laut.

Kikwang dan Junhyung berpandangan, mereka jelas melihat lambang di punggung Kibum. Lambang yang sama dengan legenda God yang mereka dengar. "Kau God?" tanya mereka serempak.

Kibum tak terlalu menggubris. Di tutupinya kepala Ryeowook dengan jaket itu. "Apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan orang-orang hunter melihat wajahmu" ucapnya dengan nafas tersenggal. Ryeowook tak berbicara apapun, dia terpaku melihat luka di sekujur tubuh Kibum.

"Pakai ini!" Eunyuk melepas kemeja luarnya dan memakaikannya pada Kibum. Kibum memeluk erat Eunhyuk, entah kenapa, ia pun tak mengerti.

"Ada bau metal" ungkap Ryeowook. "Apa bom?" tanya Kangin

"Bukan"

Sebuah bola kecil menggelinding, Kibum segera mengisyaratkan pada Zhoumi untuk bersembunyi bersama Ryeowook. Mereka kemudian bersembunyi di belakang tong-tong besar. "Aku tahu kalian akan berada di daerah pinggiran laut, karena semua jalan sudah kututup" suara yang tak asing terdengar.

Sebuah hologram muncul. Di sana tampak wajah tampan Siwon yang seperti setan. Di belakangnya terlihat Leeteuk yang terikat di sebuah kursi. Kibum bisa melihat Ren dan Taemin di sana. Dengan cepat ia melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak kamera terpasang di sana. "Bisakah aku meminta padamu? Bawalah semua dongsaengku ini! Selamatkan mereka!" pinta Kangin pada Junhyung.

"ANDWAE! Aku akan tinggal di sini!" ucap Eunhyuk yakin. Kibum menyeringgai, "Hei... Siwon—ssi" dia berdiri di depan hologram.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" begitu tenang, pembawaan seorang Kim Kibum memang seperti itu.

"Menghabisi kalian satu per satu. Baiklah... aku memberikan pengajuan syarat, apakah kalian ingin leader kalian ini selamat?" Siwon berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk. Mengeluarkan pistol dan menempelkan mulut pistol itu di kepala Leeteuk.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN APAPUN PADANYA!" teriak Kangin.

"Baiklah Kangin—ssi, tapi kurasa ada yang harus kau lakukan padaku!" Siwon menyeringgai.

"Jangan bodoh Kangin! Dia ini licik!" Leeteuk menyela. Dia melotot melihat wajah Kangin yang bisa ia lihat di ujung layar sana. Rasanya ia geram, mengapa Kangin harus memiliki jiwa pahlawan yang begitu tinggi.

"Akan kulakukan!"

"Berdirilah di tengah jalan itu dan—" Siwon sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Sebuah mobil truk besar memasuki kawasan itu dengan laju yang begitu cepat. "Biarkan truk yang sebentar lagi tiba itu menabrakmu!"

"KAU GILA BRENGSEK!" teriak Leeteuk, air mata mulai meleleh dari matanya. "Kumohon Kangin—ah! Jangan lakukan! Jangan lakukan!" Leeteuk bersedia memenggal kepalanya sendiri asalkan semua dongsaengnya selamat. Itulah Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang mereka kenal, leader mereka.

Namun seorang Kangin, juga tak bisa di remehkan. Dia orang yang mungkin bersedia berdiri di depan saat Leeteuk siap memenggal kepalanya sendiri. Ia akan ikut memenggal kepalanya. Asalkan itu demi yang lain. Asalkan itu membuat leader mereka selamat. "Tidak... Tidak..." Leeteuk terus meracau. Tangisnya semakin besar seolah ia melupakan bahwa ia leader yang kuat.

Kangin berdiri di tengah jalan. Merentangkan tangannya. Ia takkan pernah mau hidup saat ia melihat satu persatu keluarganya di eksekusi mati. "Hyung..." Eunhyuk terlihat kebingungan. Kibum hanya diam, terus memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi. Terus memutar otaknya agar ia tak kehilangan apapun. Zhoumi menangis, bahkan ia tertegun melihat Ryeowook yang tak berkedip menatap apa yang di lakukan oleh Kangin. Ia sedang melihat pengorbanan, dia yang cengeng tak akan menangis.

Sebuah truk besar muncul, Siwon tertawa. "KANGIN MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!" teriak Leeteuk di tengah tangisnya.

"Jika kau menyingkir aku akan menembaknya!" ucap Siwon tak mau kalah.

Kangin tak bergeming, ia menatap truk itu pasti. Ia tahu betul bahwa truk itu sungguh akan menghempas tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tersenyum menatap wajah Leeteuk di layar. "Kau adalah ujung tombak pemersatu keluarga kita hyung, jika aku mati, takkan ada yang berubah, tapi jika kau... ahh—aku bahkan sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat kau tak ada di sisi kami"

"HENTIKAAAANN!" teriak Siwon tiba-tiba.

Namun—

CKIIITTT...

BRAAAKKK...

Truk itu menghantam tubuh Kangin kuat. Menghempas tubuh besar itu beberapa meter. Junhyun dan Kikwang bahkan terpaku di tempat mereka sendiri. Mereka mungkin berada di tempat yang salah. Mereka seharusnya bukan di pihak ini. "KANGIIIN!" jeritan menyayat hati terdengar dari mulut Leeteuk. Ia meraung, meronta sekuat tenaganya. Truk itu berlalu begitu saja.

Eunhyuk membatu, ia merasa ia sungguh menjadi orang bodoh sekarang. Dia segera berlari ingin menolong Kangin, namun Kibum menghentikannya. Ia menatap jelas di layar, matanya melihat Siwon yang terlihat terpukul. "Siwon—ssi, hancurkan para sampah itu" Taemin mengeluarkan perintahnya lagi.

"ARGGHH" suara Siwon terdengar menyayat, seolah ingin lolos dari sesuatu. Kemudian seringgaian mengerikan terlihat lagi di bibirnya. "Elter Ego dan si licik Taemin. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih pintar" gumam Kibum. Dia kemudian berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk. "Jika tidak kita semua mati! Lakukanlah hyung! Aku percaya padamu"

"Kalian berdua! Bisakah aku meminta, bawa ketiga orang teman kami itu pergi tanpa terlihat" Kibum melirik Ki Kwang dan Jun Hyung.

"Baiklah, aku minta nyawa selanjutnya untuk di tukar dengan nyawa leader kalian" oceh Siwon. Sepertinya ia masih ingin melanjutkan negoisiasi yang tak hanya menguntungkan keuntungan sebelah pihak itu. "Jangan lagi.. kumohon pada kalian! Pergilah! Kumohon! Pergilah!" racau Leeteuk.

Kibum melangkah ke tengah jalan. "Berikutnya—aku" ucapnya dengan seringgaian tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kibum?" Ren melirik Taemin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat sekali ketakutan di wajah itu. Kibum membuka kemejanya, ia membalik, seolah sengaja membiarkan mereka semua melihat lambang di punggungnya. "God?" suara Siwon tercekat.

Kibum berbalik kembali, merentangkan tangannya kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat indah. "Ren, apakah kau akan membiarkanku mati?" tanyanya lembut.

"TIDAK! TARIK PERINTAH ITU TAEMIN! TARIK!" pekik Ren mulai panik. Truk itu kembali lagi, siap menghempas tubuh Kibum seperti yang terjadi pada Kangin dalam detik selanjutnya.

"CHOI SI WON! KAU TAKKAN PERNAH MENJADI GOD KALAU DIA MATI!" teriak Ren. "Jendral God sudah menjanjikan posisi padaku, aku takkan pernah menarik perintah" ucap Siwon santai.

Ren mulai kehabisan kesabaran, ia jelas bisa menghitung detik truk itu akan menghantam tubuh Kibum. "Dia tak mungkin melakukan itu" lirih Taemin.

"Apa yang tak mungkin ia lakukan? DIA KIM KIBUM!" teriak Ren. "Jika dia mati, kupastikan berikutnya akan kumusnahkan semua GOD di dunia ini!"

Kibum tersenyum, dia menutup matanya dan buliran hangat ia biarkan keluar dari ujung matanya. Inilah akhir hidupnya. "KIBUM! JANGAN BUNUH KIBUMKU, LEE TAEMIN! KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Deg...

Deg...

"HENTIKAN!" pekik Taemin.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Siwon kemudian.

CKIIITT...

Mobil itu tepat berhenti di 2 cm sebelum menyentuh tubuh Kibum. "Sekarang"

"Dia mengerikan" lirih Junhyung. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat Kibum yang kini menatapnya dengan mata seperti iblis. Dia segera berlari bersama Ki Kwang dengan membawa Zhoumi, Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Eunhyuk segera melompat ke dalam truk. Di pukulnya kaca truk hingga pecah dan menarik paksa pengemudi di dalamnya. BUGGHH... BUUGGHH... BUUGHH... berkali-kali di bantingnya kepala supir truk itu ke kemudi truk. "Sudahlah, dia sudah tak bernyawa. Angkat Kangin hyung, kita tak punya waktu jika ingin menyelamatkannya" eunhyuk mengerti. Dia segera berlari menggendong tubuh Kangin yang terpental jauh dan mungkin sudah remuk sekarang.

Kibum mengambil alih kemudi. Setelah Eunhyuk dan Kangin naik di belakang truk, Kibum seg

"Aku serius kali ini, jika kalian menyentuh leader kami. Aku akan bunuh diri di depanmu, Ren" teriak Kibum.

Deg...

Deg...

Taemin menelan ludahnya kecut. Di tatapnya Ren yang kini mengatur nafasnya. "Kau dengar, tak ada yang boleh menyentuh dia!" ucapnya dengan nada penuh ancaman. Taemin terduduk, Ren adalah orang yang mengerikan, ia pun tahu itu.

era membawa mereka pergi. Dia tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang akan ia tabrak nantinya. Yang jelas menyelamatkan semuanya adalah yang terpenting.

TBC

Sebenarnya ka punya maksud buat update tahun depan, tapi berhubungan ada seorang reader yang menyogok ka dengan sebuah boneka maka ka gak jadi update tahun depan deh. #ditendang

GOD AND US : "Aku Kim Kibum, Namaku Kim Kibum"|"Kangin hyung, kumohon sadarlah!"|"Akan ku hancurkan mereka berkeping-keping seperti mereka menghancurkan keluargaku"|"Ini sungguh kau, Yesung hyung?"|"Kembalilah pada kami Bummie, aku mohon padamu"|"Angela, aku salah satu orang yang memegang kunci yang memborgol tanganmu, Tuan"|

Lee Dong Hye : ka setuju ajah deh kalau begitu... kekekkeke~, yank, lain kali jangan review dari Fb yeah, karena pacar ka sering buka fb ka... kekekkeke

RuCho D'Evil : Thank you... ka anggap tu pujian -_- #sarap

Yemi : God willing..

RM29 : Betul sekali, dan ntar akan di bahas tentang pemusnahan God di chap selanjutnya

Guest : yah.. pake ngancam tuh...

Angela Han : eon... sepertinya terjadi kesalahan, eon seharusnya muncul di chap depan. Hiks... T,T mohon maaf eoh eon... ckckckkckck...

dhia bintang : penjahat itu ya mereka dan God eon, untuk Hunter itu agen pemerintah yang berfungsi untuk menghancurkan para penjahat.

Raihan : hahahhahaha... sebentar lagi akan terungkap... setelah info-info berikutnya #plaak

chonurullau40 : benarkah? Padahal di chap ini gak ada so sweet so sweetnya kok..

yuraELF : okeh.. okeh... #ala blockB

ELi ChangminKyuhyun CassieELF : yang selanjutnya pasti bisa ketebak deh... hehehhe... ayo kita taruhan apa cerita selanjutnya, kalau ka menang ka minta Changbum ya...

indahpus96 : ok, siip deh, apa yang gak buat kamu #ditendang Bum

april januagu : di chap depan bakal terjawab, tenang ajah...

azure1127 : jangankan buat gaje, buat curhat aja gak apa-apa. Kekekeke~ setiap kata-kata dari reader itu buat nambah inspirasi lho. Hahahhaha... genrenya berbahaya yah? Gak cocok lho untuk orang yang punya penyakit. #jduak

BlackSky2910 : nih... udah ka update kan? Gimana? Gimana?

Guest : iya... iya..

AIrzanti : secepatnya kok. Ini bakal segera tamat.

Devi AF : memang sengaja dibuat begitu kok charanya. I love antagonist

Fitri MY : di Chap selanjutnya bakal terbuka

Rio : mungkin dua atau tiga chp lagi dah...

violin diaz : nyantai aja bacanya. Woles oke!

kim jung hyun : kira-kira seperti itulah, ka juga kurang tahu tuh. Kyu: lu authornya bukan sih? Ka: entahlah...

riani chan000 : sama seperti cara author lainnya belajar buat nulis.

Miel : apakah ini di kategorikan lama?

Icha-chan : ini namanya penipu lawan penipu... kekekke

elly. lyana. 75 : berat ceritanya sama kok, coba hitung massa x percepatan gravitasinya saja

fikyu : jauh sampai korea... lalallala.. #niru gaya bicara Yesung

Scarlet JewELFishy : God willing dah

cloudyeye : berita bahwa kewarasan ka telah gugur!

Rere : kenapa dia ada di pihak Kibum? Karena dia ngerasa Kibum membutuhkan dia. Itu saja...

bumranger89 : mantan president itu beneran Leeteuk kok, tapi yang gantiin leeteuk buat mati itu ayahnya.

Seo Shin Young : apakah sudah dapat artinya?

rha0108 : iya dunk..

fishy aegyo : God willing

Guest : mwo? Yesung? Kenapa harus Yesung? Tapi tenang saja, di chap depan dia akan tunjukkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk keluarganya

It'sMe : ka punya ide buat itu, kamu print out aja nih semua Ffnya truz kamu jilid deh jadi satu, kan kamu yang bakal punya buku God Cheater pertama! #byurr #disiram air

Namika Arishima : Begitulah kira-kira, untuk masalah God akan dikupas di chap depan.

sweetyhaehyuk : thank you

antiazodic : kamu termasuk dalam kriteria review yang pendek kok... bwahahahha...

kaka. cloud24 : chap depan bakal ada bagian Yeye full satu adegan kok...

Jmhyewon : ini udah di update kok..

Guest : untuk dichap kedepan ka jamin pasti bakal ngerti kok, asal kamu baca dengan menjiwai... ini chp-chap dekat akhir kok

jaewonna : hahahahhaha... woles aja, ada jalan kok, di chp depan bakal lebih mudah di pahami

Adyndaratih : sabar... deh sabar...

laila. r. mubarok : entah karena ka duluan post di Fb, ka jadi ngerasa mood ka ilang mendadak buat post yang selanjutnya. Hahahhaha...

Nakazawa Ryu : waah... nyindir banget yah... tapi ka termasuk yang suka makan jamur kok!

hana ryeong9 : okeh chagi...

wiwi . zordick : thankyou buat bonekanya chagi... cepat sembuh yah!

Kyuzi : bukan kartu Asnya Leeteuk tapi kartu AS nya Kibum lho... -_-

Ay : hahahahha... ka jadi merasa bersalah

Natal : gak janji...

Princess Kyunnie : kenapa 13 san, karena saat ka berumur 13 ka mempunyai pengalaman yang paling luar biasa, nah istilahnya ka curahin kemereka, berhubungan karena mereka yang cocok dengan chara yang ada di imajinasi ka...

Hae : masa lalu kibum dan leeteuk gak berhubungan begitu erat kok. Mereka sama sekali tak saling mempengaruhi

Guest : yah... berikutnya dia akan menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan hanya sekedar anak kecil

Asa : kekekekkeke~, ayo-ayo, tapi yang ini gak terlalu ribet kan?

Kadera : udah banyak kan?

Cassie willyam : ka juga udah ngeduga itu... T,T

CieLChy1 : siiip... god willing

Pumpkin : god willing deh buat semua yang pengen cepat update. Ka sibuk buat jurnal belakangan ini...

Cho Kyu Chely : chap depan kartu AS sebenarnya bukan hanya Han dan Kyu doank kok, tapi juga ada Yesung dan Ryeowook

umi elf teukie : god willing eon...

Rilianda Abelira : ka rencanain sih dua atau tiga chap lagi tamat sih

reaRelf : hahahahhaha... ka juga bingung nih, mau nulisnya gimana lagi

lalalalal : siip, tenang aja, bakal di tamatin kok

kyuqie : waduh... ini diusahain yah

Kim Jung Hyun : ? pake judul yah di akhir.


	14. God and us

God Cheater

Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2

Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF

Rated: T

Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.

Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)

Genre: Adventure, Crime

Warning tambahan: Kegilaan dan ketidak warasannya saja.

%ika. Zordick%

GOD AND US

Membisu…

Hanya terdengar derap langkah kaki yang kadang begitu jauh melangkah dengan terburu-buru. Suara nafas yang memburu juga terdengar di tengah keheningan ruangan yang terisi dua sel khusus yang berukuran cukup besar.

Seorang namja tampan meringkuk di sudut ruangan, pandangan matanya kosong. Hatinya di penuhi kecemasan yang mungkin tak berarti, mungkin karena dia tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang ini. "Panas badannya terus naik sedari tadi" suara seorang namja cantik memecah keheningan. Terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan meski ia berbicara dengan suara yang terbilang relatif kecil.

Namja tampan di sudut ruangan enggan bergeming. Ia mendengar bahwa salah satu keluarganya sedang sekarat, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Bahkan pikirannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada sang tertua yang sedang di pisahkan dengan mereka. Hatinya juga merasa tak enak saat menyadari tak semua keluarganya bersama dengannya. Bagaimana dengan ke dua dongsaengnya yang menurutnya masih kecil, bagaimana dengan salah satu hyungnya yang bahkan tak bisa berbicara dengan benar, lalu bagaimana dengan dongsaeng cengengnya?

"Hae…" suara lain memanggilnya. Ia diam, sekelebat pikiran-pikiran buruk seolah mengambil alih pikirannya. TRAANGG… KRIEET… pintu baja berlapis-lapis itu mulai terbuka satu per satu. Menunjukkan sosok leader mereka yang bisa di bilang kacau. Matanya membengkak, tatapan matanya kosong bagai kehilangan jiwa. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia terluka, tapi mereka semua tahu leader mereka sedang sakit—di hatinya.

TRIING… pintu sel di hadapan mereka terbuka. Beberapa orang berwajah sangar dan berbadan besar menendang masuk leader yang begitu mereka segani dan sayangi ke dalamnya. "Tolong teman kami, dia sedang sakit. Bisakah kau memberikannya makanan dan obat" ujar sang namja cantik mendekat ke pintu selnya.

"MAU DIA MATI ATAU APA, ITU BUKAN URUSAN KAMI!" bentak salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kumohon!" namja bertubuh gempal memasang wajah memelasnya. Ia sungguh bersedia mengemis untuk mendapat sedikit pertolongan demi sang dongsaeng.

"Sudahlah hyung, anjing penjilat seperti mereka tak mengerti bahasa manusia. Kau harus menggunakan bahasa binatang agar mereka menolongmu" jijik sebenarnya. Henry—yang paling muda diantara mereka ambil bicara. Kenapa keluarganya harus mengemis untuk meminta sesuatu yang takkan pernah di kabulkan oleh manusia-manusia tak berprikemanusiaan itu.

"BRENGSEK!" pekik salah seorang dari mereka. Di bukanya cepat sel yang menampung kelima namja itu. Tak ada rasa takutpun yang tersirat di wajah seorang Henry Lau. Matipun ia tak peduli lagi. Ia terlalu sakit saat melihat keluarganya mati terlebih dahulu, lebih baik ia saja yang duluan.

Shindong—si namja bertubuh gempal menangkap kaki seseorang yang hendak menendang tubuh ringkih Henry. Bersujud di kaki itu, memohon layaknya seseorang yang tak punya harga diri. "Kumohon, teman kami akan mati. Kumohon~, berikan kami obat, jika kau berbaik hati bahkan segelas air putih pun tak apa. Ku mohon!"

Leeteuk tersentak. Mengapa ia semakin tak berguna sekarang? Apa ia ingin kehilangan dongsaengnya yang lain? Lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu untuk berucap, ia ingin memohon—membantu Shindong tapi tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "MENYINGKIR KAU! DASAR MENJIJIKKAN!" seseorang itu menendang tubuh Shindong. Namja itu terjerambab, Henry berusaha menangkap tubuh Shindong. Membiarkan tubuhnya kecilnya yang terlebih dahulu menghantam dinding.

BUGGH…

Shindong buru-buru menyingkir dari tubuh Henry. "Henry—ah" panggilnya. Rasa takut menyeruak di dadanya. Ia sungguh melukai dongsaengnya. Ia juga tak berguna.

"HUWAAA" jeritan Leeteuk terdengar. Air mata itu kembali mengalir di pipinya. Dia menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah—sekali lagi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya terluka di hadapannya. "Kumohon, jangan sakiti mereka! Jangan berkorban lagi!" racaunya tak jelas. Ia persis seperti seorang yang gila.

Donghae—namja tampan di sudut ruangan mendongak. "Hyung~" akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara. Matanya jelas menangkap sosok Leeteuk yang begitu hancur. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru selnya. Di lihatnya Shindong yang memohon dan Henry yang meringis menahan sakit. Heechul terus memegang tangan Sungmin yang terlihat dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja.

Deg…

Deg...

Kemana saja kau Lee Donghae?

Rasa sakit itu menusuk jantungnya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat terpuruknya. GREEB…. Di raihnya kerah seragam seseorang yang hendak menyakiti keluarganya tersebut. BUGGH… di hantamkannya kepala seseorang tersebut ke dinding. Orang-orang berwajah sangar itu ingin segera menolong temannya, namun dengan cekatan Donghae menutup pintu sel yang di aliri listrik itu dengan tubuh yang ada di tangannya.

"ARGGHH" jeritan kesakitan terdengar. Donghae diam, tak bergeming. "Berikan kami segelas air, kalian tidak dengar? TEMANKU SEKARAT!" pekik Donghae.

"Calm down, Mr. Lee!" Donghae melepaskan tangannya saat mendengar seseorang seolah memanggilnya. Suara yang begitu ia kenal. Choi Siwon. "Tch!" Donghae berdecih. Kenapa wajah penghianat ini harus muncul lagi di hadapannya.

"Siwon, kumohon! Tolong Sungmin!" Shindong tak henti-hentinya memohon.

"DIAMLAH HYUNG!" teriak Donghae geram. Heechul tersentak, ini kali pertama Donghae membentak hyungdeulnya. "Aku jijik melihatmu Choi Siwon, sebaiknya kau pergi!"

"Hmm… maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya aku tak mengenal Choi Siwon—ssi. Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Dahi Heechul mengerut, orang yang bernama Choi Siwon ini tak mengenal dirinya sendiri? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Apa Heechul kita yang cerdas melewatkan sesuatu?

Tak lama kemudian sesosok namja imut datang, senyuman indah terlihat di wajahnya yang jauh dari kesan seorang penjahat. "Ambilkan segelas air!" perintahnya pada bawahannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan beberapa mantan penjahat mid building bersama dua God yang sedang merangkap menjadi hunter.

"Siapa kau?" suara Heechul terdengar begitu dingin. Menatap tajam wajah tampan seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon menyeringgai mengerikan, "Andrew, namaku Andrew" sebutnya santai, seolah itu memang dirinya.

"Kurasa namamu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting" Ren berbicara dengan nada sinis. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat sel. Di tatapnya dingin wajah cantik Heechul, "Beritahu kami di mana Kim Kibum" Taemin mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

%ika. Zordick%

"Lebih cepat Bummie!" pekik Eunhyuk panik di saat tubuhnya ikut di banjiri darah segar dari tubuh Kangin. "Cek nafasnya bodoh!" Kibum berusaha mengendalikan truk yang dibawanya meski harus ia akui, ia cukup kerepotan karenanya.

"Nafasnya tidak ada lagi! AKU TAK MERASAKAN NAFASNYA LAGI!" Eunhyuk mulai tak sabaran.

"Shit!" umpat Kibum. Di injaknya pedal gas yang sebenarnya sudah kandas. Dia sesekali menoleh demi melihat keadaan Kangin. "AWAS!" jerit Eunhyuk saat konsentrasi Kibum pecah. Matanya membulat sempurna saat cahaya lampu lain menerpa wajahnya. Dia segera membanting stir ke kanan dan menyalip truk lain yang hampir menabrak mereka tersebut.

"Kita hampir sampai hyung, bertahanlah!" Eunhyuk mengguncang tubuh Kangin pelan. Di dekapnya tubuh dingin Kangin erat, mencoba memberi kehangatan yang mungkin sia-sia. Kibum membelokkan truknya, menubruk beberapa ambulans yang terparkir di halaman rumah sakit. Kibum tidak terlalu peduli. "Turun hyung!" ujarnya membuka pintu truk dan melompat turun. Eunhyuk segera menaikkan tubuh Kangin ke punggungnya. Ia juga ikut turun.

Mereka berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Kibum berhenti di meja resepsionis rumah sakit. "Mana dokternya!" Kibum menggebrak meja. Beberapa orang dokter dan perawat segera datang. Mereka menunjukkan ruang UGD terdekat. "Turunkan dia di ranjang ini!" perintah sang dokter.

"Suster tolong alat pacu jantungnya!" perintah dokter lain. "Kalian keluar terlebih dahulu sebaiknya!" ujar seorang perawat pada Kibum dan Eunhyuk. "Kondisimu juga sepertinya tidak baik nak" Kibum tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Bummie, ayo kita keluar dulu!" ajak Eunhyuk menarik tubuh Kibum. Kibum menepisnya. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap tajam ke alat pendeteksi denyut jantung yang menggambarkan garis berlekuk yang semakin lama semakin datar. Horizontal—Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dia sudah pergi" ucap sang dokter.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hosh… hosh…" deru nafas itu terdengar memburu.

Kelam dan dinginnya malam sungguh tak berpihak pada mereka. Angin malam dekat langit seolah turut membantu membunuh dirinya—dia yang mungkin paling merasakan sakit di hatinya. Ia yang tak berguna. Ia yang seolah hanya peran pembantu dalam skenario pergulatan dunia yang berusaha menghancurkan keluarganya.

Bibirnya membiru dan menggelatuk karena dingin. Tapi tak ada gurat lemah di wajahnya. Ia seolah berubah menjadi seseorang yang begitu kuat. Yah.. kuat dengan dendam yang kini seolah mengambil alih seluruh jiwa dan hatinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, bocah mesiu penipu?" Junhyung—musuh yang sekarang berada di pihak mereka menepuk bahunya. Sekali lagi ia menemukan panggilan sayangnya untuk sang eternal magnae.

Dia—Ryeowook kecil yang begitu baik hati dan polos menatap Junhyung, cukup membuat seorang yang kuat itu mengkeret takut. "Dimana markas Hunter? Beritahu aku!" terdengar dingin—suara hangat yang penjadi tombak kuat penyemangat keluarganya yang lain. Junhyung membisu, di liriknya KiKwang—temannya yang masih sibuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku—" gelagapan. Ia merasa serba salah untuk memberitahu lelaki yang umurnya cukup terpaut jauh darinya. Ia harus melindungi seseorang di dalam sana. Sahabatnya—atau mungkin keluarganya. Hatinya juga ingin melindungi adik kecilnya yang sebenarnya tak tahu apapun. "Jika kau tak memberitahuku, akan kupastikan Seoul akan mengulang sejarah kelam Hiroshima dan Nagasaki" suara lirih Ryeowook membuat KiKwang tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku ataupun Junhyung hanya ingin melindungi adik kami. Yang Yoseob, kau tahu dia kan? Dia masih berusia tiga belas tahun dan markas Hunter adalah tempat teraman di dunia ini untuknya" suara itu bergetar menahan dingin ataupun menahan sebuah ketakutan yang tak ia ketahui datangnya dari mana.

"Kami mengerti, kami tidak akan tanyakan lagi!" Zhoumi menginterupsi, di bingkainya wajah Yesung yang pucat. Di bukanya pakaian basah yang dikenakan Yesung. Memeras pakaian itu agar kering. Seharusnya ia tak setuju dengan rencana Junhyung yang memilih kabur lewat laut. Lihatlah kondisi mereka sekarang—tragis dan akan ia jamin bahwa Ryeowook dan Yesung yang memang bertubuh lemah akan demam sebentar lagi. "Sudahlah Wookie!" pintanya selanjutnya.

Ryeowook menatap tajam Zhoumi. Hatinya seolah tertancap ribuan duri saat Junhyung dan Kikwang mengatakan soal 'adik' mereka. Zhoumi yang punya belas kasihan itu pun membantu mereka. "APA MAKSUDMU HYUNG? ADIKKU JUGA TAK KUKETAHUI KEBERADAANNYA SEKARANG" air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga. Pertahanannya runtuh mengingat keberadaan dua dongsaengnya yang seusia dengan Yang Yoseob.

"Adikku juga berusia tiga belas tahun. Entah sekarang bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup. Ataukah mereka tak bisa. Mereka tak punya tempat aman di dunia ini. Mereka sendirian. Mereka terluka hyung! Bisakah mereka membantu adik kita seperti kita membiarkan adik mereka untuk memiliki tempat yang aman?" suara Ryeowook berubah semakin serak. Di pukulnya kuat dadanya, rasa sakit itu sungguh bergejolak membakar hatinya.

"Kyu~… Hiks… Bummie~… hiks… bagaimana mereka di sana hyung? Bagaimana nasib mereka? Mereka juga terlalu kecil untuk ini semua" lirih Ryeowook. Tangisannya pecah sudah. Kikwang terdiam. Benarkah diantara mereka ada semuda itu? Ya.. dia bahkan terkejut dengan keberadaan seorang Kim Ryeowook yang bisa terbilang amat muda. "Maafkan kami" gumam Junhyung mengepal tangannya kuat. Hatinya juga terasa teriris. Ia tak bisa membiarkan saat Yoseob—keluarganya bernasib sama seperti ini.

Kikwang menatap sendu Junhyung dan Ryeowook bergantian. Mungkin sekarang ialah yang paling tak berguna di tengah keluarganya. Yoseob yang berusaha menghidupi mereka, Junhyung yang selalu melindungi mereka lalu ia—apa yang pernah ia lakukan untuk ke dua keluarganya itu?

Ia menatap lurus ke arah laut, lampu dari kota memantul bersamaan dengan cahaya bulan yang amat cerah. Angin malam membuatnya menggelatuk tapi ia hiraukan. Bukankah hati orang yang di sampingnya jauh lebih dingin dari pada malam. Ryeowook—bocah yang cukup membuatnya terkejut ini lebih membutuhkan kehangatan di hatinya di bandingkan tubuhnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Deg….

Deg….

"Kita kehilangan dia" suara sang dokter seolah menggema di telinga Eunhyuk. Air matanya langsung jatuh. "HYUNGGG!" pekiknya dan berlari menuju jasad yang terbujur kaku itu.

Kibum masih sibuk menggigit bibirnya. Darah segar perlahan mengalir dari bibir merahnya. Wajahnya dan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi memang memandikan darah terlihat menjadi mengenaskan. "Biar kami obati lukamu nak" ucap dokter lain hendak menarik tangan Kibum.

"LEPAS!" bentaknya dingin. Tatapannya yang seolah mengalahkan tajamnya pisau mengintimidasi seluruh manusia yang barada di sana. Hening—hanya ada suara detik jam dan suara panjang alat pendeteksi denyut jantung yang seharusnya membuatnya sadar bahwa Kangin—salah satu hyungnya itu telah tiada.

"Hyung~" Kibum bergumam lemah. "Tuhan…" lirihnya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang amat pelan. Di gengamnya tangan Kangin yang terasa begitu dingin. Di usapnya secara kasar seolah memberi kehangatan.

Tes…

Tes…

Hanya dua tetes buliran bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Beberapa orang perawat bergerak melepas alat bantu medis di tubuh Kangin. Kibum masih betah menatap tangan besar yang selalu menghentikan tubuhnya di saat ia hendak menyakiti orang lain. Ia bisa melihat bekas luka yang ia buat di tangan besar itu.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak!" sekali lagi—Kibum seolah memerintah. Apa ia lupa, ia bukan berada di dalam organisasi GOD yang bisa ia perintah dengan seenak hatinya. Ia hanyalah orang biasa di dunia yang serba biasa tanpa begitu banyak rintangan seharusnya. "Atau ku habisi satu persatu orang yang berada di rumah sakit ini" dia sedang mengancam. Namun ancaman baginya adalah sebuah janji yang pasti akan ia tepati.

Bukankah ia seperti Hitler? Yah.. Kim Kibum adalah Hitler generasi baru yang jauh lebih modern. Jika ia hidup di jaman perang dunia dua. Ia bersumpah, ia akan mengambil alih kekuasaan Hitler. Menggumamkan di seluruh dunia akan namanya. Bukankah itu cita-citamu dahulu Kim Kibum hingga kau mengizinkan 'mereka' menggoreskan pisau di punggungmu—menggambarkan lambang 'Tuhan'?

Kemudian kau berubah—

Saat telinga, mata dan indra perabamu di tutup di dalam penjara dingin itu? Kau tak bisa mendengar, melihat ataupun merasakan dunia, kau merubah ideologi hidupmu. Kau bosan jika saat matamu terbuka, kau melihat mereka yang menatapmu untuk meminta belas kasihmu? Kau bosan saat telingamu mendengar suara yang mengagungkanmu agar mereka mendapat keamanan. Kau juga amat bosan saat indra perabamu merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan para penjilat yang meminta kedudukan darimu.

Kau merubahnya—

Kau menginginkan semua orang sepertimu hancur. Kau ingin menyingkirkan mereka satu persatu. Menghancurkan God yang mengukir sejarah hidupmu dengan kegelapan dan kesepian serta segalanya yang tak kau sukai. Kau ingin melenyapkan 1 % dari penduduk dunia yang memiliki kelainan sepertimu. Hanya kau yang berhak hidup. Hanya kau yang boleh duduk di kursi teratas dan menjadi kegelapan dunia. Tak ada yang lain.

Selanjutnya—

Kau berubah lagi.

Saat matamu melihat obsidian kecoklatan milik seseorang bernama Lee Donghae. Saat pendengaranmu mendengar suara milik seseorang bernama Leeteuk dan saat kulitmu di sentuh oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sungguh merubah seluruh ideologimu. Saat dua belas orang lain itu berlari bersamamu menyelusuri koridor gelap untuk melihat dunia yang begitu kau rindukan untuk kau kacaukan.

Saat dirimu menghitung dengan benar jumlah kalian semua 13 + 2, kau merubah segalanya lagi. Tujuanmu adalah—

'Aku ingin normal dan hidup bersama mereka'

Bukankah begitu Kim Kibum?

Dan kau akan mendapatkan segalanya yang kau inginkan kan? Kau harus mendapatkannya. Tidak ada yang boleh kurang. Kau tak boleh merubah hitunganmu atau kau akan kembali ke awal. Menjadi Hitler. Atau kau akan membuat perjanjian yang pasti akan kau tepati, membunuh 1 % populasi dunia yang mengenaskan?

"Aku tak boleh kalah darimu Tuhan!" ucap Kibum tak jelas.

"Bummie~, apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya saat Kibum mengambil alat pemacu jantung. Dia menyetel alat itu.

BUGGHH…

Di setrumnya jantung Kangin sekali lagi. "Hiduplah Hyung!" ucapnya.

"HENTIKAN KIBUM! JANGAN SAKITI JASAD KANGIN HYUNG LAGI!" teriak Eunhyuk menahan tubuh Kibum. "Lepaskan aku, monyet jelek!" pekik Kibum.

"Biarkan dia tenang di sana, Bummie!"

"DIA BUKAN KEKASIHMU YANG AKAN MEMASUKI SURGA!" Kibum sukses membuka luka lama itu lagi. Eunhyuk terdiam, jantungnya berdetak semakin tak karuan. Sekelabat bayangan wanita yang ia cintai di waktu yang amat singkat kembali menghantuinya. "Dia sama seperti kita, jika dia mati dia akan masuk neraka. Dia takkan tenang!" Kibum kembali memompa jantung Kangin. Ia seolah begitu ahli melakukan pertolongan itu.

"Ciezie—" lirih Eunhyuk menatap wajah Kangin.

"Aku juga bukan kau, yang menyerah demi kebahagian orang lain" Kibum menambah tegangan listrik. "Tuhan… aku bernegoisasi denganmu, jika dia hidup, aku akan menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain sebanyak jumlah orang yang ku habisi dengan tangan ini" racau Kibum makin tak karuan.

Eunhyuk melongo, bernegoisasi? Dengan Tuhan? Ia rasa adik kecilnya itu sungguh sudah gila.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Sungguh! Aku sedang tak memanipulasi apapun sekarang!" teriak Kibum makin gencar menyetrum jantung Kangin.

Tiit… tiiit… tiiit…

"Dii—dia Kembali?" pekik dokter yang paling muda berada di sana. Seringgaian terlihat di wajah Kibum. "Aku mendapatkannya"

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae balas menatap Taemin sengit. Saat bibir namja imut itu mengucapkan nama salah satu dongsaengnya. Atau perlu ditekankan ketidak sukaannya pada tiga orang yang sedang berada di luar sel penjara mereka ini. Dua orang God yang menyamar menjadi Hunter dan seorang penghianat—Choi Siwon atau Andrew, dia tak peduli. Atau… ahh—dia melakukan kesalahan, tiga orang penghianat, tidak ada orang yang setia yang menjabat di dua organisasi yang memiliki misi dan visi yang jelas jauh berbeda kan.

"Tck… Ada urusan apa kau dengan Kibum?" Donghae tersenyum meremehkan. Dia tak perlu takutkan? Toh… mati sekarang atau besok sudah sama saja dengan kondisi sekarang ini.

"Dia bagian dari kami" ucap Taemin melenyapkan ekspresi kebaikan dari wajahnya. Menatap Donghae lebih tajam. "Kembalikan dia!" kali ini Ren mengambil suara. Matanya kemudian mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon, aku hanya tak ingin dia terluka" lirih Ren dengan suara yang jelas karena keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Diamlah Ren!"

"Kaulah yang mestinya diam, Taemin—ssi" Taemin beralih menatap Ren. "Kaulah yang menyebabkannya masuk ke dalam mid building! Apa kau lupa? Ini semua salahmu!"

Ren terdiam, dia menundukkan wajahnya. Bisa di lihat tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke lantai dengan begitu derasnya. Namja cantik itu jarang menangis. Dia juga jarang menyesal. Dia bahkan nyaris sempurna dan tak pernah melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya. Sekarang—ia dapat merasakan, inilah orang yang GAGAL. Orang yang telah melakukan kesalahan. Orang yang tak berguna.

"Hapus air matamu, jangan membuat God malu!" Taemin berbicara begitu dingin. Ia menatap Donghae kembali. "Beritahu aku dimana otak kami!"

"Dia sudah mati, berapa kali aku harus memberi tahu kalian" suara serak seseorang terdengar. Sungmin berusaha menopang tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan bantuan Heechul. Kepalanya sungguh tak dapat diajak kompromi, tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuka sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia ketahui. Tentang Kibum—Tujuan Kibum. Dan mengapa para God ini begitu membutuhkannya. Bukankah God begitu terkenal dan hebat? Untuk apa bocah kecil itu bagi mereka?

"Kau—mau mati?" suara Taemin tercekat. Terlihat ketakutan di wajahnya. Ia sungguh tak menginginkan Kibum mati rupanya.

Sungmin terkekeh, "Menurutmu bocah? Kurasa kau jauh lebih tahu"

Taemin menggenggam jeruji besi yang di aliri listrik itu. Cukup membuat semua yang melihatnya tercengang. Jemari yang tak di lapisi apapun itu menarik dengan santainya jeruji besi, membengkokkannya secara perlahan—seolah dia tokoh pahlawan yang amat menguasai listrik. GREEB… Ren menggenggam tangan Taemin, satu lagi orang di luar logika yang tahan akan arus listrik bertegangan tinggi yang mengalir di tubuh mereka.

"Kau bertingkah konyol, Bummie ku akan mati" lirih Ren seolah memohon.

"Bagaimana bisa—?" suara Donghae tercekat, ia tak percaya dengan dua manusia super di hadapannya ini. "Tch! Kau beruntung namja kelinci" suara Taemin terdengar ketus. Ia kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya. "Kau saja yang urus mereka, aku bisa membunuh mereka jika semakin lama di sini. Ayo! Andrew!"

"Hmm—" Siwon terdengar bergumam, "Tumben sekali kau tak memanggil ku dengan sebutan Siwon seperti yang lain"

"Aku tak tertarik memanggilmu dengan sebutan anak Tuhan itu" Taemin melangkah kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Siwon yang setia mengekorinya.

Ren memasuki sel dimana Donghae, Heechul, Henry, Shindong dan Sungmin berada. "Bisakah aku meminta namja itu?" tanyanya lembut. Donghae bangkit dan melempar bangkai manusia di tangannya. Ren menyeret namja tersebut melemparnya keluar ruangan dan kembali dengan segelas air di tangannya.

"Minumlah!" dia menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. "Kau terlihat amat tidak baik"

"Aku belum tertarik untuk mati dengan meminum racun" Sungmin menolak ketus. Ren tersenyum, "Tenanglah, ini tak beracun! Aku tak ingin kalian mati, jika itu terjadi Kibum akan mati di depanku" lirihnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat dalam.

Heechul menatap Ren. Sejujurnya ia amat kagum dengan ukiran sempurna wajah cantik bak wanita yang dimiliki oleh namja di hadapannya ini. Rambut blonde yang amat indah menambah kesan keelokan rupanya. Heechul berani bersumpah, jika Ren mengenakan pakaian wanita, ia akan mengiranya sebagai seorang wanita yang bagaikan bidadari.

"Apakah kau amat menyayangi Kibum?" Heechul memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Bukankah orang ini sudah mengatakan ia tak akan membunuh siapapun diantara mereka. Ren menatap Heechul, ia tersenyum amat cantik dan kemudian mengangguk begitu antusias—persis seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Henry tertawa meremehkan, "Dia bukan menyayanginya saja hyung! Dia mencintainya!"

"Kau gay?" Donghae bahkan tak percaya dengan keberadaan manusia-manusia pecinta sesama jenis ini. Sekarang salah satu tokohnya berada di depannya. Demi gadis-gadis cantiknya yang selalu memperebutkannya, ia bersumpah, secantik apapun Ren yang berada di hadapannya ini, ia masih menyukai lekukan tubuh indah yang hanya di miliki seorang wanita.

"Mungkin begitu, dan sayangnya aku hanya mencintai Kibummie seorang, tak pernah yang lain" senyuman itu kini terasa amat getir. "Aku mungkin gila, tapi aku sungguh merasakannya. Sejak aku berusia 13 tahun aku tergila gila padanya yang masih berusia 6 tahun. Ia yang bahkan melindungiku dari para manusia-manusia setan itu. Dia yang menyelamatkanku dari penderitaan ini. Dia yang membawaku pada God dan mengukir lambang ini di punggungku"

Heechul mendekat, sungguh—ia tak pernah tega melihat wanita menangis. Oke! Sepertinya ia melakukan kesalahan, ia tak tega melihat lelaki yang mampu menyaingi kecantikan wanita ini menangis. "Kibum membalas cintamu?"

Ren menggeleng lemah, "Dia tak pernah, dia mencintai wanita, aku tahu itu meski terkadang aku jelas melihatnya melukai wanita itu"

"HaeRin… dia telah mati, Kibum sendiri yang membunuhnya" ungkap Henry membuat mata Ren membulat sempurna. "Kibum terluka karena mu, karena kau menfitnah wanita itu"

Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras. "Dia tak berdosa, aku yang salah" gemetar, suara seorang God itu nyaris hilang di telan tangisnya. Dia—masih memiliki hati. Dia tahu kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan. Perasaannya yang seolah lenyap karena cintanya. Dia yang seperti ini karena cinta. Cinta yang ia tahu tak pernah terbalaskan.

Heechul akhirnya memeluk Ren. Sungmin menyumpal mulut tajam Henry. "Kibum pernah mengatakan padaku, entah dia sadar atau tidak, dia menyayangimu. Dia ingin membawamu pergi. Ia ingin kau lepas dari jebakan manipulasinya"

"Aku tak ingin hyung!" Ren menangis. Pelukan ini memang tak sehangat pelukan Kibum kecil padanya dahulu. Inikah rasanya memiliki keluarga? Inikah rasanya diperdulikan orang lain? "Aku mencintainya. Aku tak ingin lepas darinya. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya meski ia takkan pernah abadi bersamaku."

Donghae terdiam. Cinta—yang ia dapatkan dari ribuan gadis tak pernah seperti ini. Cinta abnormal ini bahkan terasa jauh lebih suci. Seolah tanpa nafsu.

_Cinta ini bukan karena nafsu, bukan karena mata ini yang melihat wujud. Tapi karena hati yang menyapa dan mencintai. Bukankah itu indah meski semua mengecam._

"Minumlah Ming! Aku yakin itu tak beracun" Shindong tersenyum lembut pada Ren. Ren balas tersenyum. Sungmin meminum air itu seteguk. "Minumlah Henry—ah" ucapnya kemudian. "Aku tidak butuh hyung!" sahut Henry acuh. Ia memang haus, ia harus akui itu. Tapi ia rasa Sungmin jauh lebih membutuhkannya.

"Kau tahu Henli, aku hanya butuh setetes jika itu cukup untuk kita semua. Kita semua harus hidup, minumlah ini! Ryeowook, Yesung hyung, Kangin hyung, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Kibum, Hangeng hyung, dan Kyuhyun ingin melihat kita. Maka—ayo hidup bersama!" ungkap Sungmin dengan senyuman yang begitu indah.

Henry meminum seteguk, kemudian memberikannya pada Shindong. "Mari hidup bersama hyung!" ujar Henry. Shindong meneguk air itu kemudian ia oper lagi ke Donghae. Donghae mengeguknya dan memberikannya pada Heechul. Heechul menerimanya dengan senang hati dan meminum air itu seteguk. Di berikannya air itu kemudian pada Ren. "Kibum mungkin ingin mendengar ungkapan hatimu yang tulus itu padanya meski ia takkan pernah membalasnya"

Ren tersenyum, ia meneguknya. Ia kemudian keluar dan dari sel itu dan masuk ke sel Leeteuk. Di serahkannya sisa air yang tinggal sedikit itu. "Minumlah! Aku berjanji akan mengeluarkan kalian dari sini" Leeteuk menatap Ren dengan seksama dan meminum air itu. "Meski Taemin mungkin akan membunuhku setelahnya"

%ika. Zordick%

Lampu raksa yang menerangi ruangan itu meredup. Bocah kecil yang menahan perih di punggungnya melempar lampu raksa yang ia pegang tersebut ke sembarang arah di ruangan kecil berdebu. "Hyung, kita akan pergi dari sini" bisiknya pada namja yang terbaring di sampingnya. Di pakainya salah satu jaket yang berukuran kebesaran yang tergantung di ruangan tersebut.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, menyapu ruangan sempit itu dengan obsidian miliknya. Di masukkan pisau serba guna milik Kibum ke saku jaketnya. Ia meringis saat di rasakannya kakinya yang memang terluka berdenyut sakit. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia ingin hidup, ia ingin berguna dan yang terpenting ia ingin bersama dengan keluarga yang menerimanya apa adanya.

Ia ingin bermain layaknya bocah seusianya. Ia ingin melihat dunia dengan lebih luas dan ia ingin tumbuh dewasa. Yang terpenting, ia ingin berguna.

Diguncangnya tubuh Hangeng pelan. Tidak ada respon apapun. "Huh~ apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?" tanyanya pada Hangeng yang jelas takkan menjawabnya.

Di naikkannya Hangeng ke punggungnya.

Dahulu, punggung Hangeng lah yang menggendongnya kan? Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk balas budi.

BRUUKK…

Belum satu langkah, Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan Hangeng yang menghimpit pungggungnya. "ARRRGHH" erangan itu terdengar. Punggungnya terasa amat perih, belum lagi kakinya. Aish! Dia mengutuk dirinya yang tak pernah mendengarkan Kangin dan Siwon untuk berolah raga bersama. Tck! Persetan dengan penghianat Choi Siwon.

"Kangin hyung~" lirihnya. Perasaannya terasa amat merindukan Kangin. "Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun melihat kesekelilingnya. Suara apa itu? Siapa yang memanggil namanya? Itu bukan suara Hangeng, malah seperti suara Kangin.

"Hyung! Kau ada disini!" pekik Kyuhyun girang saat matanya melihat sosok Kangin yang kini berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. "Tentu saja hyung di sini, babo! Hyung tak mungkin membiarkanmu menanggung ini sendiri kan" sahut sosok itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu hyung, bantu aku membawa Hangeng hyung!"pinta Kyuhyun. Kangin balas tersenyum, "Hyung akan membantumu dari belakang! Ayo angkat!" Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Hangeng di gendongannya meringan. Ia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang membawanya keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Saat pintu bawah tanah itu terbuka, Kyuhyun bisa melihat sinar mentari pagi yang menyambutnya. "Baiklah hyung! Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, meminta Kangin untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Namun—

Sosok itu hilang. Tak ada siapapun, hanya ada dia dan Hangeng yang ada di gendongannya. Ia menyapu kembali sekelilingnya dengan pandangannya. Hanya tersisa puing-puing dan abu pembakaran. Tidak ada lagi rumah tempat ia dan keluarganya berkumpul. Semua telah musnah.

BRRUUKKK—

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun kecil kita terjatuh. Ia menarik nafasnya saat dirasakannya perih di punggungnya, belum lagi berat tubuh Hangeng yang seolah memaksanya untuk terus diam. Namun—bukankah ia berjanji ingin berguna untuk yang lain. Bukankah ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu? Ia menyeret Hangeng dengan sisa tenaganya.

Sepertinya Tuhan juga membantunya. Ia melihat sebuah gerobak kecil di dekat keping-keping sisa pembakaran. "JiFan~" suara Hangeng membuatnya terkejut. Ia kenal nama itu. Ia tersenyum menunjukkan senyum terindahnya. Ia tahu Hangeng sedang mengigau. Dia membungkuk formal ke arah gerobak itu. "Xie-xie ni" ucapnya lirih.

"Terima kasih, aku tahu kau ikut membantuku, JiFan—ssi. Aku akan membalasnya dengan menjaga Kibum, aku berjanji" ucap Kibum pada angin dingin yang bertiup di tempatnya berada. Membuatnya berhalusinasi—seseorang mirip Kibum tengah tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Kemudian, dengan sigap sekuat tenaganya di pindahkannya tubuh tak sadarkan diri Hangeng ke atas gerobak.

"Kau bisa Cho Kyuhyun!" teriaknya menyemangati dirinya sendiri mendorong gerobak itu dengan tenaga lemahnya dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. "Kita pasti akan selamat hyung!" ucapnya kini menoleh sekilas pada Hangeng.

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang namja menggeliat di atas tempat tidur hangatnya. Mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka—melihat dunia berbeda yang mungkin tak seperti ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, melihat sang pemilik tangan yang dengan setia menjaganya sepanjang malam. Siapa gerangan? Orang yang begitu menyayanginya? Ibunyakah? Tidak.. ibunya sudah mati! Mati di dalam hatinya yang gelap.

"Engghh" orang itu mengerang saat tak sengaja ia menggerakkan tangannya yang di genggam orang itu. Orang itu mendongak, menunjukkan mata teduhnya yang memberikan kehangatan hati yang amat ia butuhkan. "Kau sudah bangun hyung? Syukurlah! Zhoumi hyung! Yesung hyung sudah bangun!" pekik orang itu—namja kecil berwajah manis.

"Arrggghhh" ia—Yesung mengerang saat dirasakannya kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Kelebatan bayangan masa lalu mengahantui pikirannya. Bagaimana keluarganya yang terpisah darinya. Keluarga yang menjaganya selama ini. Keluarga yang begitu membuatnya terlindungi sampai saat ini.

"Hyung.. kau baik-baik saja?" namja kecil—Kim Ryeowook terlihat panik. "Wook—" suara Yesung tercekat saat matanya menangkap sosok namja yang tak ia kenal. Tidak ia tahu—namja yang memukulnya. Ia bangkit, mendorong namja itu dan menyudutkannya ke tembok. "DIMANA KELUARGAKU BRENGSEK!" teriaknya mengerikan. Suara indah seolah belati yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya mengkeret takut.

"Hyungie~" Ryeowook menarik tubuh Yesung. Ini bukan hyungnya yang biasanya. Dia berbeda.

Zhoumi tiba belakangan. Matanya membulat takjub melihat Yesung. Dia cepat mendudukkan Yesung di ranjang. Memeriksa ke dua bola mata yang terbiasa kosong dan polos. Mata itu mengandung kemarahan, mengandung dendam yang bisa terlihat jelas oleh mata psikiaternya. "Ini luar biasa—" dia tak bisa menahan ketakjubannya.

"Dia sembuh" senyuman sumringgah terlihat di bibirnya. Dengan bangga ia mengatakan kata itu pada Ryeowook. Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kembali rasa sakit itu menyerang kepalanya. Bayangan wajah itu terlihat, dia tahu, dia bukan Yesung idiot yang tak bisa apapun seperti dulu. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu demi keluarganya.

"Ini sungguh kau Yesung hyung?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung kagum.

%ika. Zordick%

Krieett... Kreeteekk... Kreeteek...

Suara ban gerobak yang bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar. Jalanan di pagi buta memang ternyata membuat Kyuhyun kecil kita harus bernafas lega. Tidak adapun penghuni yang ia lihat. Hanya ada dia, Hangeng yang terus meracaukan sesuatu yang aneh dan gerobaknya. Ia tak bisa bayangkan jika ada orang yang menemukannya dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Dunia akan gempar, dia akan kembali di penjara dan kemungkinan terburuknya para musuh akan menemukannya.

BRRUKKK...

Kakinya tak bisa bergerak lagi. Dia terhempas jatuh, matanya mengabur. Ia melihat jalan yang ia lalui, lama ia berjalan dan sebanyak itu juga jejak darah yang ia buat. Ia sudah kehabisan darah. Ia sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Ini menyakitkan~.

"Siapa dia?" sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Otaknya yang pintar langsung bekerja, ukiran seringgaian tipis terlihat dibibir pucatnya. Ia akhirnya sampai di saat keputusasaan sudah menderanya dengan amat sempurna. Tujuan yang di katakan Kibum, ia sudah menemukannya. "Kim Kibum! Aku Kim Kibum!" ucapnya dingin sedingin ucapan itu terdengar dari sang pemilik nama yang sebenarnya.

"God Kibum? Benarkah?" suara lain terdengar.

"BAWA DIA KE MARKAS! GOD KIBUM MEMANG BERUSIA BELIA!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara lembut membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Dia tak menjawab, dia biasakan retinanya dengan cahaya di ruangan tertutup yang menjadi tempatnya berlindung. Seorang wanita dewasa yang amat cantik menatapnya lembut.

Siapa? Apa kibum mengenal wanita ini?

"Angela, aku salah satu orang yang memegang kunci yang memborgol tanganmu, Tuan"

Kyuhyun mengerang, ia dapat merasakan panas di punggungnya. "Obat itu sedang bereaksi tuan. Baiklah bisa beritahu aku siapa kau?" Kyuhyun ingat. Wanita inilah yang di suruh Kibum untuk ia temukan. Apakah ia harus jujur? "Aku Kim Kibum"

"Aku tahu kau bukan dia" wanita itu berucap lebih dingin. Sebuah belati tertodong di leher Kyuhyun. Bukankan itu artinya ia tak punya pilihan? "Lambang GOD di punggungmu, itu luka baru"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kibummie yang menyuruhku kemari. Aku harus bertahan hidup bersama Hangeng hyung sampai ia tiba. Ia berpesan begitu padaku"

Angela menyimpan kembali belatinya. Di tatapnya mata Kyuhyun dengan seksama. "Kau tenanglah, hanya aku yang tahu siapa kau di sini. Aku mengatakan pada mereka Kibum melakukan operasi plastik untuk mengamankan posisinya."

"Aku mengerti" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dan namja yang bersamamu itu, dia baik-baik saja" lanjut Angela. "Beritahu aku dimana Kibum, anggota God takkan bisa di tipu dengan mudah. Setidaknya aku akan bisa mempertahankan nyawa kalian sampai God Taemin dan God Ren mengetahui keberadaanmu di sini"

TBC

Bad Mission

"Kim Jongwoon, si penyanyi terkenal itu?"|"Kau harus bisa masuk ke organisasi itu Ryeowook agar kita mendapatkan kembali keluarga kita!"|"Hyung! Aku Siwon!"|"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"|"Menunggu"|"Angela, Maafkan aku!"|"Dia mati karena aku!"|"AKULAH HITLER SELANJUTNYA!"|

Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membalas satu per satu review'an. Hahahahaha~ kurasa kalian tahu kenapa! Baiklah~ kita mulai dari God Cheater ch 14 ini. Selanjutnya akan entah apa yang akan ka update~.

Special Thanks for Sintha Indras Wari, Wiwi Zordick dan Bryan T Kim Kibum (pemilik FB gila yang memberiku inspirasi untuk satu tahun ke depan. Dan terima kasih yang tak bosan di ucapkan pada para JISI yang setia menunggu FF ini :'(

Untuk chap selanjutnya di usahakan takkan selama ini.. with love.. ika. Zordick.


	15. Bad Mission part 1

God Cheater

Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2

Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF

Rated: T

Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.

Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)

Genre: Adventure, Crime

Warning tambahan: Kegilaan dan ketidak warasannya saja.

%ika. Zordick%

Teruntuk...

Nyonya Zordick tercinta yang selalu menagih FF Kiwook. Dan terima kasih atas kado ultahnya!

Teruntuk...

Si penyakitan yang masuk ke duniaku belakangan, sembuhlah...

Teruntuk...

Junhyung si Batuk Sekseh yang katanya oplas dari Kibum. Makasih atas inspirasinya oppa! Love it!

Teruntuk...

Seluruh JISI yang ku sayangi dan meriview nih FF!

%ika. Zordick%

Bad Mission part 1

TRAAANNGGG...

Suara besi beradu itu terdengar. Membuat beberapa penghuni penjara di markas Hunter tersadar dari pemikiran mereka yang terkadang mereka bingung entah apa. Mungkin saja beberapa kemungkinan masa depan, entah pemikiran tentang dosa mereka di masa lalu atau mungkin saja tentang nasib mereka sekarang ini.

Tak..

Tak..

Suara heels yang beradu dengan lantai dingin itu terdengar merdu. Bukankah jarang seorang wanita memasuki tempat mengerikan yang sering disebut dengan penjara tersebut. Donghae –si namja tampan berwajah polos itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tajam dengan kilatan kemarahan pada sang yeoja cantik yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Calm down hae—ya. Bukankah dia tipe wanita idamanmu?

Tidak untuk sekarang, jika melihat kondisinya dan posisi gadis tersebut.

Seorang namja berwajah dingin dengan mata elang mengikuti dibelakangnya. "Hmm.. jadi mereka para penjahat mid building itu?" sang wanita membuka pembicaraan.

"Begitulah Master Boa" seorang anak kecil berkaca mata yang mungkin berusia tigabelas tahun berjas putih layaknya profesor menyahut. Namja bermata elang itu menatap lurus pada Sungmin—namja yang di peluk erat oleh Heechul. Namja itu terlihat tak begitu baik dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di dahinya dan nafasnya yang tersenggal. Siapapun tahu dia memang dalam kondisi jauh dari kata baik.

"Master Yunho, anda baik-baik saja?" anak kecil tadi melirik sang namja bermata elang. Namja tersebut –Yunho seolah enggan untuk berpaling. Retinanya hanya terfokus pada satu, sang namja yang masih menahan rasa sakit yang tengah di deranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yoseob—ah. Namja itu seperti tidak baik-baik saja"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli Yunho—ssi?" sang wanita—Boa mendelik tajam. Diapun amat tahu, namja yang berdiri disisinya itu tidak memiliki hati nurani layaknya manusia pada umumnya. "Dia—" Yunho menyeringgai, tapi kata-katanya terpotong saat Sungmin—objek yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannnya itu terjaga. Menatapnya dengan mata melotot terkejut.

"Kau—"

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang bocah kecil merapikan letak topinya. Dengan langkah begitu tenang dia berjalan menyelusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sedang terlihat begitu sibuk di siang yang cerah itu. Dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat berbalut perban putih bersih. Di masukkannya telapak tangannya ke kantung celana pendek di bawah lututnya.

Dia menyeringgai manis saat melirik jam tangannya. "Waktunya makan siang hmm?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, melirik kearah seorang lelaki yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "Hyung~" panggilnya ceria.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak terlambat Kibummie~"

Bocah itu tersenyum, memamerkan killer smilenya yang sungguh berhasil membuat sekelilingnya terpesona. "Hari ini dosen brengsek itu tak menahanku"

"Hei! Berhentilah berbicara kotor!"

"Ahh—maafkan aku!" Kibum—bocah yang kita kenal itu menggandeng tangan sang namja. "Lalu kita akan menjenguk Kangin hyung kan, Jaejoong hyung?"

Jaejoong—namja itu tersenyum. Dia balas menggandeng tangan bocah yang baru saja ia kenal tiga bulan yang lalu tersebut. "Tentu saja, Bummie"

%ika. Zordick%

"HYAAAAAAAA!" teriakan memenuhi sebuah studio dengan sorot lampu yang kini tertuju pada seorang namja tampan di atas panggung. Rambut hitam kemerahan, mata sipit dengan eyeliner tegas dan jangan tinggalkan eksen emo yang ia miliki. Jas hitam dengan dalaman menutupi hingga leher tidak menutupi ketampanannya.

Dia tersenyum, amat tipis malah terkesan dingin. "Gamshamida~"

"HUWAAAAA!" sekali lagi terdengar teriakan menggema dari para penggemarnya saat mendengar suara baritone yang terkesan hitam mengerikan itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut celana kepper resmi ke belakang panggung.

Tidak ada yang berani menyapanya. Dia memandang manusia yang berada di sana satu per satu, dengan mata sabitnya. Tajam dan seolah siap membunuh satu persatu diantara mereka. "Aku sudah menekankan tidak ada kesalahan. Sound system yang buruk, hmm" ujarnya sinis dengan ekspresi seolah begitu meremehkan.

"Bukankah pertujukkan tadi begitu sempurna Jong woon—ssi?" seorang pria paruh baya, menepuk punggung namja dingin itu. Menyeringgai—"singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku! Aku tidak suka di sentuh. Aku punya telinga dan aku tak tuli, aku jelas mendengarkan kesalahan di sana. Perbaiki itu dan jadilah lebih baik"

Pemuda itu melangkah pergi, diikuti beberapa bodyguard di belakangnya. Diambilnya ponselnya dari saku celana keppernya. "Hmm~" sahutnya saat menerima telpon tersebut.

"_Yesung hyung, Ini aku~"_

"Aku tahu, ini kau Jun! Dimana Ryeowook?"

"_Tch! Dia mendapatkannya, kau tahu. Si innocent peledak itu mendapatkan tempat yang kita inginkan di organisasi rahasia itu"_

"Good job, kita akan rayakan itu!" Pemuda itu menyeringgai—Yesung memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya. "Batalkan semua jadwalku selanjutnya. Kita temui Ryeowook, Zhoumi"

Pemuda tinggi berwajah ala artis Hongkong yang berjalan di sisi Yesung menutup IPADnya. Dia memamerkan senyuman charmingnya. "Nee~ hyung!"

"Aku akan mengembalikan keluarga kita. Itulah sumpahku!" gumam Yesung mempercepat langkah kakinya yang diiringi teriakan histeris para penggemarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Nafas Hangeng terdengar memburu, di tatapnya horor sekumpulan mayat bergelimpangan di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya bergerak liar. Lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu untuk berteriak. Bayangan-bayangan pembunuhan tragis para mayat-mayat itu bahkan terlihat jelas berkelebatan di kepalanya.

"Kibum—ssi" beberapa lelaki menghampiri dia. Bukan seperti orang yang berdiri di sampingnya yang entah sejak kapan terlihat begitu tegar. Mayat-mayat yang bahkan tanpa kepala itu seolah tak mengganggu penglihatannya. "Apakah ini cukup untuk membuktikan kami setia padamu?" seorang lelaki diantara mereka menunduk tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Ya—adik cengengnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringgai, memperlihatkan hal yang memang seharusnya Kibum lakukan jika berada di posisi ini. "Bakar semua, tidak punya otak"

"God..."

"Anjing kecil seperti kalian apa pantas meminta padaku?" jantung Hangeng seolah berteriak meminta pertolongan. Kyuhyun, pasti amat tersiksa. Angela—wanita cantik berpakaian serba putih yang selalu berdiri di samping Kyuhyun sejak ia bangun dari komanya melempar sebuah pisau bedah. "Ukir nama yang mulia God di dadamu, agar ia bisa memaafkanmu" apa wanita itu gila?

Hangeng menelan ludah gugup, saat matanya bertemu dengan wanita bernama Angela tersebut. Pengelihatannya seolah lebih terbuka. Satu per satu penderitaan Kibum tergambar jelas disana. Anak kecil yang harus tak mengetahui apapun memutar otaknya, menuliskan ribuan sketsa kematian yang begitu indah diatas sebuah kertas kecil dengan punggung berlumuran darah, dikelilingi jeruji listrik yang siap menyempit kapanpun.

"Bakat orang yang berkuasa" Angela melepas kontak matanya—membuat Hangeng terkesiap. Gadis ini seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya. Apa seorang mind reader? Ataukah sama dengan seorang Kim Kibum? "Aku hanya pelayan God, yang wajib menyimpulkan apa yang sedang di pikirkan beliau hanya dari tatapan matanya"

Seketika itu pula, bibir Hangeng tertarik ke atas. "Kau adalah bidak yang amat ku sukai, Angela" suara berat itu terdengar dari bibirnya. Cukup membuat tubuh wanita itu menegang. "Itu kan yang selalu di katakan dia padamu?"ujar Hangeng dengan muka khas polosnya. Namun ia tak berpikir jika wanita di hadapannya sungguh memasang tanda berbahaya untuknya.

"Kau..."

"Orang spesial yang membuatku mengubah jalan pikiranku" sahut Kyuhyun dengan seringgaian di wajah tampannya. "Permainan adalah sebuah misi. Ini telah dimulai"

Angela mengkerutkan alisnya. Bingung, sebenarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun di hadapannya bersama Hangeng. "Dia sungguh mirip Kibum, aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya" batin Angela menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentingkan langkahnya. Memutar sedikit kepalanya, menatap tajam Angela dan seringgaian bak serigala itu terlihat. "God kerepotan dengan satu Kibum, bukankah begitu Angela? Hmmm—" Kyuhyun sengaja memotong kalimatnya, "Bagaimana jika lebih dari satu Kibum yang menghancurkannya ya?" tawa sinis terdengar kemudian Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hangeng tertawa, dirangkulnya bahu Kyuhyun. Memeluknya erat, tubuh itu kemudian bergetar hebat. Perlahan Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu. Membalas lebih erat. "Aku takut hyung! Bahkan amat sangat takut, bagaimana Kibum melewati ini semua?"

"Kyunnie..."

"HOEEEKKK!" Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. "Mengerikan... hiks... hiks..." racaunya terbata. Ia tak sekuat Kibum, ia bukan seorang psyco yang tidak takut apapun. Ia takut melihat gelimpangan mayat itu, ia juga takut dengan genangan darah yang berbau anyir hampir busuk.

"Aku akan memberimu obat penenang agar kau bisa tidur, God" ujar Angela segera mengambil alat medisnya. "Tidak! Biarkan aku merasakan apa yang Kibum rasakan! Karena aku keluarganya"

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae menatap tajam pada namja bermata elang itu. Tidak suka. Tentu saja, terlihat dari wajah dingin itu bahwa, orang tampan di hadapannya ini bukanlah manusia yang bisa di percayai. Ia juga bisa membaca dari gerak gerik Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah saat mata foxy dan mata elang tersebut saling bertemu.

Ahh—tapi apa pedulinya. Ia harus segera membawa semuanya keluar dari sini. Dia tidak tega melihat pemimpin mereka. Leeteuk yang dipenjara terpisah yang kini seperti orang tak berdaya dengan muka pucat bagai tak bernyawa. Ia terus meracau seperti orang gila di sudut ruangan. Menutup mata dan telinganya sendiri, menjeritkan satu persatu nama mereka.

"Kami di sini hyung, takkan ada satupun diantara kami yang pergi darimu" gumam Donghae dengan mata nya yang menatap bocah kecil seusia adiknya yang lain yang tengah mengutak-atik IPAD di depan sel penjaranya. Hatinya berdetak takjub, kenapa bocah itu mengingatkannya dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang entah dimana sekarang.

"Yoseob, coba cek berapa suhu di sini" pemuda bermata elang—Yunho memanggil rekan bocahnya. "27 derajat hyung, suhu kamar yang kurasa pantas" jawab sang bocah—Yang Yoseob.

Yunho menyeringgai, "Turunkan saja, kurasa 18 derajat tidak terlalu bermasalah"

"Shit! Kau ingin membunuh sebagian dari kami!" Henry—seseorang yang bermulut tak bisa ditolerir berbicara. Seringgaian di wajah Yunho menjadi lebih lebar "Untuk sel di sana kurasa 10 derajad sudah cukup"

Seluruh mata beralih ke sel yang di huni Leeteuk, "Bukankah pemimpin harus lebih menderita daripada bawahannya?" kekeh Yunho sinis.

Demi dewa langit yang tidak di ketahui Heechul apakah baik atau tidak, Heechul berdecih. Di angkatnya tubuh Sungmin dan menyuruh Shindong untuk menggantikannya. Namja cantik itu bangkit dan meloloskan tangannya lewat jeruji besi beraliran listrik itu. Giginya mengerat, ia bisa merasakan aliran listrik itu mulai menyengat kulit bahkan jantungnya. Ditariknya Yunho dan dibuatnya namja itu merasakan apa yang sama ia rasakan.

Heechul terkekeh, "Jika kau ingin mati, kukabulkan!"

"Hyung!" Donghae bangkit dari tempatnya. Berusaha mencegah, pembunuhan dengan cara bunuh diri tersebut. "Tandai namaku! AKULAH PEMIMPIN DI SINI!" senggak Heechul.

"ARGGHH!"

"Matikan listriknya, Seobi!" teriak Boa.

Dengan sigap, bocah kecil itu menekan-nekan tombol IPADnya. BRAAAKK... tubuh kedua manusia itu terpental. "Brengsek... bawa anjing sialan itu padaku!" pekik Yunho menunjuk Heechul.

Donghae tak tinggal diam, saat pintu selnya terbuka. Dengan sigap dia, menerobos gerombolan tinggi besar di hadapannya. Di tariknya bocah kecil itu, "Keluarkan kami dari sini!" menyandera seseorang. Ia memang merasakan betapa memalukannya dirinya sekarang. Harga dirinya telah ia biarkan jatuh dengan bebasnya. Menyandera anak kecil yang tak bisa apapun seolah menghancurkan martabatnya.

"Hae hyung~" suara Kyuhyun bahkan berkelebat di kepala Donghae. Memanggil namanya—menyebutkan bahwa yang ia lakukan tentu tak baik. Bagaimana jikalau itu terjadi pada adik tercintanya. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha menghapus suara Kyuhyun. Sepertinya terkurung cukup lama di tempat ini membuatnya berhalusinasi mengerikan.

"Lepaskan dia!" nada tegas dari seorang wanita tak membuat Donghae gentar. Tangannya masih ia renggangkan untuk tak mencekik kuat leher Yoseob. "LEPASKAN DIA DONGHAE!" pekik Heechul membuat Donghae tersentak. Tubuhnya bergetar seketika, apakah ini artinya yang ia lakukan salah?

"Aku hanya ingin berkumpul kembali hyung~" Donghae mulai merengek, memelas layaknya dirinya. Kesempatan ini tak di sia-siakan Yunho, diputarnya pergelangan tangan Donghae. BRAAAKK... semuar orang dapat mendengarnya, suara tulang yang beradu dengan dinding. "LEE DONGHAE!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kami datang!" pekik Jaejoong memasuki sebuah ruangan VVIP di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Kibum—bocah berusia tiga belas tahun mengekorinya dari belakang, menaikkan sedikit topinya agar wajah tampannya terlihat. "Kalian sudah datang?" sambut seorang namja berperawakan kurus dengan wajah manis dengan gummy smilenya.

"Tentu saja Eunhyuk—ah, aku bahkan membelikan pesananmu, susu strawberry kan? Aku dan Kibum sudah makan diluar, kau makanlah sekarang"

"Nee~ hyung" sahut Eunhyuk. Dia melirik ke arah namja yang masih tergolek lemah di ranjang single di ruangan tersebut. Hatinya mencelos, merindukan adegan perebutan makanannya dengan Shindong—salah satu hyungnya dan Kanginlah yang dengan wibawa memisahkan mereka lalu mengambil semua makanan. Ia rindu... ia bahkan tersiksa jika mengingat betapa sayangnya pria yang tak pernah sadar dari komanya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu tersebut pada dirinya dan keluarga mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Eunhyuk berjalan melewatinya. "Baiklah~ ayo kita lihat bagaimana keadaannya~" ucapnya riang dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Kangin. Dia adalah seorang dokter hebat dengan hati yang hebat.

Jujur saja, hatinya berdetak tak karuan saat melihat adegan penyelamatan gila yang di lakukan oleh Kibum dan Eunhyuk melalui CCTV yang dipasang di rumah sakit. Mungkin simpati dan ada perasaan lain seolah dia merindukan sosok keluarga yang begitu saling mencintai. Ia hanya ingin membantu seorang bocah rapuh dan seorang remaja SMA yang berusaha menyelamatkan hyung mereka.

Beruntungnya, bocah rapuh yang ia temukan amat berbakat dalam bidang yang sama dengannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Kibummie?" tanya Jaejoong menyerahkan senter kecil ditangannya pada Kibum. Bocah bertopi itu menerimanya, menghampiri Kangin dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan pada mata Kangin yang masih setia menutup.

"Kurasa kondisinya mulai membaik tapi tetap sangat kecil kemungkinan dia bangun" jawaban yang menurut Jaejoong amat luar biasa. Bocah kecil ini sungguh membuatnya terpukau dengan kapasitas otak dan bakat yang dimilikinya. "Baiklah~, sebaiknya kau temani Eunhyuk makan. Biar aku yang menjaga Kangin sebentar"

Kibum mengangguk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Berjalan ke taman tengah rumah sakit yang merupakan tempat langganan Eunhyuk menghabiskan harinya selain di kamar Kangin. "Hyung~" lidahnya terasa kelu memanggil Eunhyuk yang terlihat menangis di bawah pohon. Terisak menatapi makan siangnya. Sekali lagi, itu juga merupakan kebiasaan Eunhyuk dan Kibum tahu tugasnya adalah bertanya meski ia hapal jawabannya.

"Hyung kenapa?" inilah yang ia pelajari dari seorang Kim Jaejoong, orang yang menolong mereka. Orang yang berjanji pada Kibum akan membuat hyungnya sembuh. Orang yang merubah kelakuannya, memasangkan topeng baru yang lebih baik padanya. Topeng seorang dokter yang baik, topeng yang membuatnya bisa melebur dengan masyarakat.

"Bummie" Eunhyuk dengan kasar menghapus airmatanya, menunjukkan senyuman indahnya yang dirasa Kibum menyakitkan. "Ada apa?" sekali lagi Kibum mencoba bertanya, menunjukkan sosoknya yang peduli meski ia rasa ini tak berguna.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain ya? Apa mereka makan dengan baik seperti kita? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Kibum menghela nafas. Bohong jika ia berkata, mereka baik-baik saja. Ia jelas tahu bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah berpura-pura menjadi dirinya, Leeteuk hyung yang di penjara, dan entah bagaimana dengan yang lain. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu dari jalan mana jika ia hendak mempersatukan yang lain. Kibum memasang killer smilenya, "It's Ok.. no problem, calm down" itulah yang ia katakan sekarang. Dokter yang baik adalah menunjukkan segalanya baik-baik saja.

Jika ia yang dulu, ia akan mengatakan, "Sebagian dari mereka mungkin sudah mati, setidaknya jangan merepotkanku dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri. Terus menangis seperti orang bodoh dan meratapi makanan seolah makanan itu yang akan memakanmu"

"Kau yakin Bummie?"

"Apa kau meragukan aku hyung?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk ceria. Dia mulai melahap makanannya, Kibum memasang wajah datarnya, terasa tidak nyaman juga ternyata. Dia duduk di samping Eunhyuk, mendekap lututnya sendiri. Pemikirannya berkelana, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'_Kyuhyun sekarat di sana, jika aku tak segera menyelamatkannya. Tapi masalahnya adalah aku takkan bisa bergerak jika Kangin hyung masih betah dengan tidur panjangnya. Gegabah memilih salah satu adalah kebodohan. Aku tak boleh kehilangan satupun bidak catur yang berharga"_

Pemikiranmu sungguh mengerikan hmm?

"Hyung, kau ingin menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" Kibum melirik Eunhyuk yang hampir selesai dengan acara makannya.

Eunhyuk bergumam, balas melirik wajah Kibum dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kemana?"

"Acara tandatangan artis terkenal"

"Eh..."

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang remaja menatap langit di hadapannya. Langit mendung yang mungkin menandakan akan datangnya hujan. Dia menutup matanya kemudian, menghirup dalam aroma basah yang menyengat hidung sensitifnya. "Kau percaya bahwa empat detik lagi hujan akan datang?" seorang yang seusia dengannya menyandarkan bahu di sisi jendela tempat ia menatap langit.

Tersenyum...

Menunjukkan keperihan. "Tiga.. dua... satu..." menghitung satu per satu detik yang habis. Buliran bening itu sungguh jatuh dari awan, menyapa tanah dan semakin lama semakin deras. Namja tinggi yang menyandari di jendela itu tersenyum, menunjukkan wajah bangganya bahwa ia telah benar menebak turunnya hujan dengan benar sekali lagi.

Dia tersenyum, namja berperawakan imut yang sedari tadi menatap langit mendung yang kini sudah menebarkan rahmat berupa hujan deras. "Aku tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun, maafkan aku Suho—ssi" ucapnya ramah kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari jendela.

Suho menahan bahunya, membalik tubuh kecil itu untuk menghadapnya. Ia menatap dalam ke dalam bola mata hitam di hadapannya. "Aku pemimpin kalian, kau harus percaya padaku. Apa kau ingin membuatku malu di hadapan Taemin—ssi dah Ren—ssi? Atau... pimpinan dari China?"

"Hmm ... kau ingin aku percaya?" dia memasang pose berpikir yang cukup imut. "Potong kakimu dan berikan untukku!"

Deg...

Deg...

BRAAAKKK...

Seorang namja lain menggebrak pintu ruangan khusus siswa terpilih di sekolah luar biasa tersebut. Tidak menggentarkan namja bertubuh kecil tersebut, hanya senyuman halus yang ia tunjukan. "KAU GILA? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN SUHO BISA MEMOTONG KAKINYA? SAMA SAJA DIA MEMINTA KELUAR DARI KEANGGOTAAN KITA" teriaknya murka. Memukul pipi si namja mungil dengan kepalan tangannya yang kuat.

"Yak! Kai, apa yang kau lakukan?" DO segera menangkap tubuh namja mungil yang hampir terjerambab ke lantai. Di tatapnya tajam wajah Kai, Kai membuang wajahnya. "Tch! Terus saja kau membelanya bodoh! Kau tak lihat, dia bahkan menyuruh pemimpin kita memotong kakinya sendiri. Teman seperti apa dia. Dia bukan bagian dari kita"

"Jaga ucapanmu Kai!" Suho menarik nafasnya. Selalu seperti ini, dia takkan pernah bisa berbuat apapun. Dia tak cukup berani atau karena usianya yang memang terlalu muda untuk memikul tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin agen muda pemerintah yang di rekrut secara langsung oleh dua Hunter.

"Ckckckckc... sampai kapan kalian akan terus seperti ini? Anggota China akan segera bergabung dengan kita, sebaiknya jaga sikap atau kita akan diremehkan oleh mereka" Baekhyun—yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu memasuki ruangan. Melipat tangannya di dada, mencoba memberikan masukan yang ia rasa berguna. "Nee~ kurasa baekhyun benar. Kemarilah, biar ku bantu obati lukamu" namja lain memasuki ruangan dengan wajah menunduk—Chanyeol.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Hyungku akan menjemputku sebentar lagi"

"Hei.. kita akan latihan hari ini, kau lupa?" pekik Kai menahan tangan sang namja mungil. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan permainan anak kecil yang kalian mainkan!" namja mungil itu membalas.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah sang namja mungil. Ryeowook—namja mungil itu tersenyum, "Kau tidak punya hak, bukan kau pemimpinnya Baekhyun—ssi"

"Siapapun di sini tak ada yang mampu membuatmu peduli. Bagaimana agar kami bisa mengakrabkan diri denganmu?" DO melembutkan nada bicaranya.

Ryeowook menatap DO penuh makna, dia kemudian tersenyum meremehkan. "Jika aku mengakui pemimpin kita, aku akan melakukan yang kau harapkan"

Suho menunduk, ini adalah kesalahannya. Pasti begitu. "Ck.." Ryeowook tersenyum meremehkan kemudian, menatap tajam pada Kai. "Meskipun kalian semua melawanku, belum tentu kalian akan bisa bertahan dariku. Berlatihlah dengan lebih baik tanpa aku agar kalian berdiri di garis yang sama denganku"

Berjalan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Ryeowook meninggalkan orang-orang seusianya yang menganggapnya teman. Punggungnya kemudian menghilang di antara persimpangan ruangan. Dia sungguh lebih memilih pulang. "Jangan salahkan dia! Tiga bulan sepertinya memang belum bisa membuat kita mampu melampauinya. Dia yang kecewa karena kita" Suho mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. "Seandainya Henry tak menghianatinya mungkin dia bisa menerima kita dengan mudah" suara Chanyeol terdengar sayup.

"Yeol..." Kai menatap Chanyeol.

"Benarkan? Dia pasti trauma karena mendengar Henry berada di penjara, Henry adalah sahabatnya kan? Dan Henry adalah penjahat" balas Chanyeol.

Suho tersenyum, "Kau benar Chanyoel—ah, karenanya ayo kita buat dia percaya bahwa kita pantas menjadi pengganti Henry untuknya"

Mereka berenam mengangguk serempak. Setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemimpin mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

BYUUURR...

"Bangunlah! Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur hmm?" sayup Donghae mendengar suara bentakan. Ia meringis saat merasakan perih di daerah dahinya ditambah dengan rambutnya yang di jambak oleh seseorang.

"Lepaskan dia!" suara lembut namun tegas seorang wanita terdengar. Donghae berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan sekitar. Sepertinya benturan di kepalanya membuat matanya sedikit buram. Dia menggelengkan kuat kepalanya dan memejamkannya keras. Dia menyadari bahwa seluruh tubuh terbelenggu sekarang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, saat wajah wanita itu tepat di hadapan Donghae, akhirnya penglihatannya kembali. "Kau sudah gila hmm?"

"Mungkin" jawab Donghae singkat. "Namamu Boa kan? Seharusnya kau sadar anak buahmu bukan orang yang baik. Salah satu diantara mereka penghianat, dua diantara mereka penjahat dunia, dan satu diantara mereka pecundang" terdengar sinis memang.

PLAAK.. sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Donghae. Panas...

"Apa kau pantas mengatakan itu? Penjahat?"

Donghae diam. Benar juga, dia tak lebih baik dari para penghianat itu di hadapan wanita cantik ini. "Hari hukuman kalian sudah di tetapkan, seminggu dari sekarang. Aku ingin memberitahunya pada pemimpin kalian, tapi sepertinya dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan"

Deg..

Deg...

"Hari hukuman?" tubuh Donghae bergetar. Apa maksudnya hari hukuman? Bukankah mereka sudah sedang menjalani hukuman sekarang ini?

"Ya.. hari hukuman mati untuk kalian"

Tubuh Donghae menegang seketika. Mati? Apakah ini akhirnya? Apakah itu artinya mereka akan bisa bersama kembali di neraka? Donghae menggeleng kuat sekali lagi. Siapapun tahu, orang jahat takkan mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka meski di neraka sekalipun. "Kalau begitu bisakah aku meminta satu hal darimu?"

"Hmm... aku akan mengurangi hukumanmu jika kau memberi tahu dimana temanmu yang lain"

Donghae tersenyum, "Bukan... bisakah aku yang terlebih dahulu mendapatkan hukuman itu"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup di dunia ini ha?"

"Aku hanya tak yakin aku bisa kuat saat melihat keluargaku meregang nyawa dengan sakit di depan mataku. Biarkan mataku yang tertutup terlebih dahulu"

%ika. Zordick%

SREEEKKK...

Sebuah pintu geser terdengar terbuka. Seorang namja berperawakan tegap dengan mata elang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ia menatap seorang namja yang sedang terbaring di ranjang. "Keluarlah dulu, biarkan aku bersama dengan kriminal ini" ucapnya angkuh.

Seorang dokter yang bertugas tersebut, keluar dengan langkah terburu. Yunho—si namja dengan mata elang duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Menatap lembut wajah orang yang begitu ia kenal. "Sungmin—ah" panggilnya. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk memanggil namja yang tengah terlelap tersebut. "Chagiya~ mianhe" suaranya bahkan terdengar getir.

Dengan lembut tangan besar itu menyapu wajah Sungmin. GREEBB..

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu Yunho—ssi" ucap Sungmin dingin dengan mata nyalang menatap ke dalam mata elang itu. Tangannya dengan erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan besar Yunho.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Lee Yunho... ah.. maksudku Jung Yunho"

"Ming, biarkan aku memelukmu!"

"Iblis sepertimu bukan hyungku! PERGI BRENGSEK!"

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Dia menunduk, dia lemah saat hyungnya—keluarga kandungnya satu-satunya yang sempat menghilang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Dibiarkannya saat Yunho memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Maafkan aku saeng! Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini"

"Aku akan membebaskanmu! Tenanglah! Kita akan bersama seperti dulu"

"Yunho—ssi, kaulah yang meninggalkanku di panti dulu. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar menunggumu!"

"Ming! Aku akan memperbaiki segalanya!"

"Biarkan aku kembali pada mereka!"

"Bersama para anjing sampah itu? Kau gila!?"

"Agar kau tahu tuan, aku adalah anjing sampah yang sama dengan mereka. Biarkan aku kembali pada keluargaku. Kembalikan aku pada sesamaku!"

Yunho tertegun. Sejak kapan adiknya tumbuh menjadi seperti ini. Sungmin menatap berani Yunho. "Kau bukan hyungku sejak kau meninggalkanku di tengah ketidak berdayaanmu. Aku hanyalah anjing sampah yang selamanya adalah celaan dan aku tak ingin kau pelihara dan kau kasihani. Biarkan aku mati bersama keluargaku dan biarkan aku masuk neraka dengan tenang atas bantuan orang yang pernah meninggalkanku"

%ika. Zordick%

Drrtt...

Drrrttt...

Kibum memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang tertera nama 'Jaejoong'. Dia menghela nafas, inilah yang ia tak suka dari dokter muda tersebut, overprotectif yang terkadang membuatnya merasa resah. Kibum tak bisa membayangkan seandainya dokter itu tahu atas gangguan jiwa yang ia alami akankah sang dokter akan tetap menerimanya atau malah berlari ketakutan layaknya manusia-manusia bodoh yang ia temui selama ini.

"Siapa? Kau tak mengangkatnya Bummie?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sibuk mengemudikan mobil sport keluar terbaru dari Italy tersebut. "Jaejoong hyung, aish.." Kibum akhirnya menekan tombol hijau pada smartphonenya.

"Yeo—"

"_DIMANA KAU KIM KIBUM!" _pekik Jaejoong dari seberang sana. Namun sepertinya Kibum kita yang pintar sudah mengetahui itu hingga ia tak meletakkan smartphone itu di dekat telinganya.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Eunhyuk hyung" jawab Kibum santai

"_Kemana?"_

"Pinggiran sungai Han, aku rindu dengan pemandangan di sini"

"_Ah... baiklah, hyung mengerti. Usahkan pulang ke rumah sebelum jam delapan, kau mengerti!"_

"Nee~" jawab Kibum santai sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia kemudian segera mematikan panggilan dan menonaktifkan ponselnya. Dimasukkannya ponselnya ke dalam tas ransel yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Kau takut Jaejoong hyung menelpon lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tak ingin ada yang bisa menemukan kita" jawab Kibum seadanya. "Dia mengubah jadwalnya lagi! Sialan! Hyung, putar arah!"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum mengeratkan topi yang ia gunakan. Membiarkan topi itu menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Di perintahkannya Eunhyuk untuk berdiri di belakanganya. Seringgaian licik terlihat di wajah tampan imut tanpa dosa miliknya. "Ini akan menyenangkan" ucapnya tak jelas. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi ia rasa ia akan baik-baik saja jika mengikuti langkah sang bocah.

Ting...

Tong...

Suara bel di salah satu apartement terdengar. Seringgai Kibum semakin lebar di balik topinya. "Siapa?" terdengar suara seorang namja. "Aku... ? Penipu Tuhan yang ingin menghancurkan keluargaku"

Hening...

Tak ada jawaban seolah manusia yang tadi menjawab membisu dan kehilangan suaranya untuk selamanya. "Buka pintu ini, aku ingin melihat keluargaku" Kibum menendang pintu apartement tersebut. "Atau ku ratakan apartement ini dengan tanah"

TEK...

KRIEEETT...

BRAAKK...

Sepasang tangan mencekik leher Kibum, membawanya masuk lalu menghimpit tubuh mungil itu di dinding. "Siapa kau?" suara baritone menyapa gendang telinga Kibum, membuahkan seringgaian yang lebih lebar di wajah tampannya meski pisau sudah menggores kulit leher seputih saljunya.

"Hy hyung~ kau jauh berbeda sejak terakhir kita bertemu!"

"Kibummiee~~" jerit Ryeowook menyingkirkan tubuh Yesung dari Kibum. Memeluk tubuh itu erat. Amat merindukannya. Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Di lemparnya cepat pisau yang ada di tangannya. "Hyung~" suara lain menyadarkannya.

"Hyukkie!" mata Yesung membulat tak percaya. Cepat di peluknya tubuh kurus dongsaengnya itu erat. "Kalian hidup, syukurlah... syukurlah" racau Yesung makin tak karuan.

"Hyung, kau mengenaliku?" Eunhyuk tak percaya.

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat adegan keluarganya. "Tentu saja dia mengenalimu, dia sudah sembuh hyukkie"

"Ini hebat!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kibum sudah ditemukan" suara Taemin memecah keheningan. Ren menoleh, menatap Taemin dengan mata tajam seakan bisa membunuh namja berwajah manis itu. Di tatapnya buku usang yang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Di peluknya erat. "Kita keluar Ren, tapi jangan pernah yang aneh-aneh seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin!"

"Kibum dimana?" tanya Ren dengan suara serak yang hampir menghilang tak terdengar. Sepertinya namja cantik itu cukup menderita dengan tangan dan kaki yang dirantai.

"Di markas milik pribadinya" jawab Taemin melepas rantai yang membelegu sang namja cantik di dinding kamarnya. Ren menelan ludahnya susah payah, perasaannya tidak enak. Kibum takkan kembali ke tempat itu dan menghianati keluarganya kan? Siapa yang ada di sana?

"Taemin—ah, tubuhku tidak enak, bisakah kita tak menemuinya dulu"

Taemin menatap wajah cantik Ren yang pucat. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau tidak sabar bertemu dengannya? Salahmu yang melakukan tingkah konyol dengan hendak melepaskan tawanan itu hingga aku harus membelenggumu di sini"

"Taemin—ah, aku tahu salah! Tapi aku tak bisa menemui Kibumku dengan wajah yang jelek seperti ini" sentak Ren memegang erat pergelangan tangan Taemin, meminta pengertian patner kerjanya itu. Taemin mengangguk, "Tiga hari, kuharap kau sembuh dalam waktu itu. Aku takut jika God Kibum berubah pikiran lagi dan pergi begitu saja"

"Ya, kalau begitu temani aku selama pemulihanku Taemin—ah. Aku harus cepat pulih!"

Taemin mengangguk, "Baiklah!"

"_Kumohon, siapapun yang ada di sana, pergilah! Pergilah sebelum tiga hari ini berlalu!"_ jerit Ren dalam batinnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Lelaki itu mematut dirinya di cermin. Dia terlihat tampan seperti biasanya, tapi dia merasa ada yang kurang. Namun apa?

Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, menuju tempat yang ia rasa menjijikkan tapi dia harus. Kakinya terus menuntut untuk berjalan ke sana. Seolah de javu ia sepertinya pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti ini sebelumnya. Merasa bosan dengan kesempurnaan kemudian berjalan ke tempat yang begitu mengerikan.

Sebuah hawa dingin menyapa lehernya. Deerrgg... deerrgg...

"ARGHH..." sesuatu yang amat menyakitkan di kepalanya. BRUUUKKK... seketika menjadi gelap. Semuanya samar.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia membuka matanya kembali. Mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya, melihat sekelilingnya. "Dimana aku?" alisnya berkerut. Dimana dia? Leeteuk... ya.. dia ingat leeteuk dan juga Kangin. Astaga!

Dia bangkit, berlari ke arah yang asal agar bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Mr. Andrew"

Dia berhenti saat beberapa orang bertubuh tegap menghentikan langkahnya. Andrew? Siapa? Apakah dia? "Anda sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"Leeteuk... dimana Leeteuk—ssi?" ya.. memanfaatkan keadaan tidak ada salahnya kan? Dia tak tahu apapun tentang tempat ini.

"Maksud anda, pimpinan para penjahat ex mid building itu?"

"Ya... dia!" dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Ikuti kami, apa anda lupa letak penjaranya?"

"Mungkin begitu, kepalaku sedikit aneh belakangan ini" ungkapnya asal.

Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan, sebuah ruangan terlihat. Jeruji berlapis tiga dengan tingkat pengamanan yang ia rasa luar biasa. Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Jantungnya berpacu makin cepat. Demi apapun kenapa ia merasa kembali ke masa itu.

"Hyung~" nafasnya terasa tercekat. Dia melihat Heechul dengan hidung yang terus mengeluarkan darah di salah satu sel, bersama dengan Shindong dan Henry. Di sel lain ia jelas melihat hyung tertuanya duduk di pojokan, memanggil-manggil nama orang-orang yang ia cintai lainnya tanpa urutan yang jelas.

"Siwon~ siwon~" racau Leeteuk terdengar.

"Hyung!" dia tergugah. Di liriknya sekitarnya, tidak ada lagi orang yang mengikutinya. Dia berlutut di hadapan Leeteuk dengan jeruji listrik sebagai penghalang. "Hyung... ini aku Siwon! Hyung! Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?"

"Heechul hyung! Shindong hyung! Henry!"

"F*ck! Aku jijik melihat wajahmu PENGHIANAT! KAU SAMPAH! PECUNDANG!" hardik Henry kejam. Di tepuknya hatinya saat mengucapkan kata - kata kotor itu. Dia sakit.. ya merasa amat sakit ketika harus memaki sediri keluarganya.

"Kalian kenapa? Aku Siwon!"

"PERGI KAU!"

TBC

Oke... berarti tinggal 2 chap lagi nih FF selesai.. semoga saja! Semoga saja!

Baiklah... untuk pengganti GC akan direncanakan tentang YAKUZA, tolong buat masukan ye reader sekalian! Lope you pull!

#gigit kepala sehun

Bwahahahahhahahaha ...

Bad mission Part 2

"Hari yang cerah hmm?"|"ANGELA!"|"Brengsek, Kibum menipu kita! Bunuh anak itu! Dia bukan God!"|"Aku siap! Biarkan racun itu mengalir dalam tubuhku untuk pertama kalinya"|"Siwon—ah"|"Shindong, apa yang kau lakukan?"|"Aku anjing sampah yang siap membunuhmu hyung!|"LEE DONGHAE!"|

Balasan review...

KIM na mi : hmm... antara dua gendangnya, saya emang typo yang satu lagi perlu baca ulang.. kekekeke

idrussufyan : ini lanjutannya... maap lama ye...

Kim Naely : salam kenal ye.. hahahaha.. JISI itu adalah reader yang membaca God Cheater. Cuma ngegila aja tuh pake jisi2an! Kalo bisa, kirim boneka juga kagak apa2 deh.. bwahahahha...

annisa ghina: siwon mah.. kagak mati. Tenang aje,, tapi di chap ini bagian dia dikit bener

Neemarishima : kau envy denganku #jdeer. Hahahaha~ boleh saja, tinggal PM ntuh.. PM... ka bakal ajarin dan kasih ide kalo ada seh –" kekekeke. Tapi tenang aja, ide ka lagi meluap neh karena baru temuin hal aneh.. hmm... bener ntuh, jangan percaya dengan siapapun dicerita ini OK!

KimCha : rasanya bagai menumpah susu yang tak seberapa kan #gak nyambung  
oke... ka memang makin gaje XD jadi teruslah review... hehehehehe

GHANUS : #kaget. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tahu cara membuat huruf kecil #jdeer

Kim YeunGi : tenang... dia bakal nge eksis terus..

Rifa Fana : jika kau rajin membuka karyaku yang lain, banyak yang mengerikan yang lainnya.. bwahahahah XD

langitmerah31: ka suka namanya ._. V sumpeeeh #plaak. Jadi dapat inspirasi baru. Hmm... thankyou!

Iblis : apakah ini termasuk cepat?

BlackXX : sama-sama... WOW! #nyanyi lagu BTOB

miss dhe : hahahahha... tapi ini punya dalam negeri kok ... #jdeer

almighty magnae : nasib kyuhyun jika ketahuan bukan Kibum adalah "MATI" #muka horor. Panggil Ka, no EONNI! Siip!

Rio : apa aku mengenalmu... singkat sekali reviewnya... –"

YuraELF : KAU MENGINGAT ULANG TAHUNKU! #peluk. Terima kasih! Aku mencintaimu #cium

little hope : kalau mereka sungguh seperti itu, pasti mengerikan kan.. hahahaha

april januagu : tenang.. dua chap lagi tamat. Gak akan penasaran lagi!

szasza harnis : oke...

ryeSomnia428 : dia bahkan sembuh! #bakar petasan

fel : ok

Lee Donghye : good! Kenapa mereka tak terluka, itu karena kebiasaan. Kibum juga takkan bermasalah jika memegang listrik karena faktor tubuh yang kebal karena sudah sering mengalaminya. Untuk kangin yang bisa hidup lagi, pernah dengar kan masalah mati suri. Nah... itulah yang terjadi pada Kangin.

BlackSky2910 : OK ! lanjut!

Aichii Aira : thanks untuk pujiannya

indahpus96 : iya.. ya.. siwon kasian... #curi kesempatan peluk siwon

hana ryeong9 : oke... saya emang baik... XD

Gyumaemin : beneran mewek? Seriusan ah?

Guezzzzzzzzt : kau mengingatkanku pada cerita salah satu mesin pencari inspirasiku yang mengatakan seorang anak memanggilnya 'hyung geledek' BWAHAHAHAHAHA XD

Kyuzi : kalo kibum mah jangan di tanya di FF ini, emang rada2 gila!

kim jung hyun : tidak juga.. sad atau happy masih di pertimbangkan kekekeke~

Kadera : ntuh udah di masukin satu koloni noh... bwahahahha

Zaky UzuMo : kau sungguh telat.. ckckckckc

Dark Angel Rire : ka punya ide... authornya cakep ya! Semoga langgeng ma kekasihnya! ,

chindrella cindy : bisa di pertimbangkan jika kau tak memanggil ku eonni.. cukup ka! Oke!

tiaraputri16 : tapi sedikit tidak cocok #jdeer. Tapi mungkin di FF selanjutnya mungkin bisa

LylaAkariN : gak janji ya

cloudyeye : hahahahha~ setengah yang di FB itu suruh ntuh para author kesana, biar kita buat grub buat ngegila

Nakazawa Ryu : :3 kalau gitu gak usah update aja gimana? #memberikan pertimbangan

Tika : dia hanya berpihak pada Kibum

ikaAow : #mewek . jadi dari chap 1- 14 hanya segini saja reviewnya? #nangis

Choi Min Gi : iya.. ini di lanjut, jangan nangis ya #apasih

Snowersnowy : aseeekk... di usahakan diusahakan...

kaka . cloud24 : Taeminlah musuh terberat di FF ini, kenapa? Karena aku mencintainya juga! #duarrr

Athena : biar JISI pada senang waktu dia waras #alasan yang amat sederhana

Princess Kyunie : xie xie ni... hehehehehe... ka belum pernah nerbitin dimanapun, karena ya... begitulah... hmm... kalo inspirasi... ka punya mesin pencari inspirasi kok... asisten ka yang kece... #dilempar bom sama orangnya

Chonurullau40 : ayo kita buat syukuran! #jdeer. Untuk taemin gimana ya... kita harus tanyakan pada kemurahan hati ke lima belas penjahat kita.

Choi Youmin : wahh... gak bisa nih... gak bisa.. #esmocy. Wakakakaka

violi diaz : aduh ka jadi bingung jawabnya. Baca aja lagi dah #plaak

RianaClouds : I like it.. I like it ... #nyanyi

Nay : OKEH... nih di lanjutin

Ciezie : #standing applaus. Itu ada benar dan ada salahnya. Ada kondisi dan ketepatan dan juga variabelnya. Kekekeke~ cobalah dengan sesuatu sudut pandang berbeda eonni. Eonni akan menemukan hasil yang berbeda.

Nazimah Elfish : 13 dan 2 kekekeke... tapi kyuhyun diambang ntuh

Kyurielf : ayo doakan mereka selamat sampai chap akhir... berdoa dimulai

Ay : hahahha... oke chingu

NyonyaaJung : ini jaejoong? O,o

Jas merah : untuk Wind Story mungkin besok atau lusa. Yang jelas udah pindah ke rated M ya... hahahahha

Sly : kopilah sesukamu, asalkan satu hal, tolong di tiap lembarnya cantumin nama Ika. Zordick ya... hahahahaha

Cho KyuLi: iya... aku juga selalu menunggumu meriview.. #jdeer

shinichi . rani : itu benar... kasian juga ma ecung yang tak berperan

Jmhyewon : maap ye baru review.. itu bagian yang amat lucu kalau ka rasa ya...

BaekRen : di usahakan

Rere : hahaha... itu berkat doamu

Forte orange : apa yang ini lupa juga?

RuCho D'Evil : :3 amiiin...

reaRelf : kibum akan menjadi dokter ke depannya..

Zelenvi : siwon terkenal elter ego... hmm... buat cinta terlarang antara Ren dan Kibum akan ada hal yang mengejutkan..

laila . r . mubarok : kalo ka boleh usul, ka makin kece dah... semoga langgeng dengan kekasihnya ya! Gitu aja

Andreychoi : yuppi... di usahakan si kyuhyun tidak meninggal di chap berikutnya #dihajar masa

wiwi . zordick : hahahahha... ada ada saja, terima kasih atas hadiah ulang tahunnya ya... hmm... modus ntu ah.. muji FF ka! FF wi mana! Mana! #esmocy. Buat Ren? Hmm... ambil aja.. #lempar Ren. Tapi kibum tetap milik ka! Kekekekeke~ cukup ga neh panjangnya. Udah la itu ya... ngantuk nih!

Baiklah... bagi yang bertanya berapa umurku! Ka line 95... OKAH!


	16. Bad Mission part2

God Cheater

Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2

Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF

Rated: T

Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.

Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)

Genre: Adventure, Crime

Warning tambahan: Berhati-hatilah!

%ika. Zordick%

Bad Mission 2

Deg...

Deg...

Jantung Siwon berdetak lebih cepat. Rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, begitu pilu namun tak mengeluarkan darah sedikitpun. Demi langit diluar sana yang berwarna biru begitu indah, dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia tak ingat apapun, bukankah dia berada di kampusnya terakhir kali. Lalu kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa keluarganya kembali di tempat seperti ini.

"Kami ditakdirkan hidup tanpa melihat matahari dan Tuhan akan baik hati suatu hari nanti dengan mengizinkan kami mati saat kami melihat matahari" Shindong tersenyum perih. Ia menatap wajah Siwon, tatapannya jatuh ke dalam bola mata hitam yang sedang menatap namja tambun itu dengan penuh keperihan. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kau Siwon—ah atau Andrew—ssi, yang aku tahu kau Siwon, kau yang mengizinkan kami melihat matahari itu. Aku tak menyesal mengenalmu"

"HYUNG! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN? IBLIS INI YANG MEMBUAT KITA SEPERTI INI!" pekik Henry tak terima Shindong masih membela penghianat diantara mereka.

"Diamlah Henry!" Heechul memerintah ketus. Dia menunduk, air mata jatuh di telapak tangannya yang mangadah tepat di depan dadanya bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung mancungnya. "Kau tak mengetahui apapun diantara kami dan Siwon"

Shindong menangis, dia merangkak. Kakinya terasa lemas, sadarkah diantara mereka bahwa Shindong tambun mereka berubah menjadi lebih kurus kini. "Demi kebebasan yang selalu ku impikan Siwon—ah, aku berterima kasih untukmu. Kau yang membuat keluarga ini, kau lah yang membuat kami bisa merasakan kekeluargaan seperti ini, kau lah yang membuat kami merasakan cinta yang tak pernah kami rasakan sebelumnya, kau lah yang memberikan kebebasan mustahil untuk kami sebelumnya" Shindong menghapus air matanya, dia tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya. "Terimakasih anak Tuhan"

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Aku akan—"

Kata-kata Siwon terpotong, saat gerbang penjara terbuka. Sosok Sungmin terlihat dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat khas orang sakit. Rambut hitam itu masih sama, mata foxy itu masih sama, hanya saja ketegaran seolah menghilang dari tatapannya. Kepercayaan diri seorang Lee Sungmin yang merupakan penulis naskah hebat kebebasan mereka telah lenyap.

"Ming hyung~" Suara Siwon tercekat saat Sungmin menatapnya tajam. Kemudian tatapan itu meluluh, "Setidaknya ada satu diantara kita yang akan hidup bahagia" Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan tapi kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi begitu tulus. Ia masuk ke dalam selnya, membantu Heechul menghentikan pendarahan yang disebabkan oleh kakak kandung yang pernah meninggalkannya sendirian di panti asuhan dahulu.

"Maafkan aku hyung!" ucap Sungmin terus-menerus, dihatinya terus meminta demi bagian Yunho juga. "Gwechana Ming"

BRAAAAKKK...

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" pekik Siwon spontan menangkat tubuh Donghae yang limbung, setelah di dorong oleh seorang penjaga penjara bertubuh besar. "Dia terlalu lambat tuan..." ujar sang penjaga penjara membuat gigi Siwon mengerat geram.

"Hae..."

"Hyung~" Donghae mendorong tubuh Siwon seolah ia tak mengenal orang yang sedang memanggil namanya tersebut. Ia berdiri di depan sel Leeteuk. "Hyung, kita akan segera keluar dari sini" ucap Donghae seolah ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tepati janjimu memasukkanku ke sel hyungku!" pekik Donghae menunjuk seorang wanita cantik yang menatapnya kasihan. Wanita itu mengangguk pada salah satu bawahannya yang langsung memasukkan Donghae ke sel yang di huni oleh Leeteuk. Tanpa basa-basi Donghae memeluk tubuh tak berdaya di pojok ruangan yang tengah kedinginan tersebut. "Hyung~ Hae di sini!"

"Naikkan suhu selnya" perintah Boa—sang wanita cantik. "Jangan coba protes Jung Yunho!" Yunho menggedikkan bahunya. Seolah masa bodoh dan pergi meninggal tempat itu setelah sebelumnya menatap lama sang adik. Terselip rasa iri di hatinya pada Heechul saat sang adik memanggil namja cantik tersebut dengan panggilan 'hyung'.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Siwon.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menunjukkan wajah dinginnya, tidak ada gunanya ia mengenakan topeng di depan keluarga yang menerima dirinya apa adanya kan? Dia menatap satu persatu wajah yang ia kenal baik itu satu persatu. "Jadi beritahu aku apa yang kalian tahu"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya, ia sedikit tak mengerti dengan ekspresi Kibum yang berubah lagi dan apa maksud adik kecilnya tersebut. Junhyung menggeser kursi di dekat meja kerjanya agar lebih jelas mendengar instruksi sang bocah. "Apa tujuanmu kali ini?"

Menyeringgai, Kibum menatap namja yang menatapnya sangar. "Nyawa adikmu juga ada di tanganku sekarang, jadi jangan bermain denganku, Junhyung—ssi"

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Yoseob!" pekik Junhyung melotot tegas pada Kibum. Kibum tertawa, "Tidak ada gunanya untukku membunuhnya. Tujuanku mendapatkan kembali keluargaku"

Ryeowook mengacak rambut Kibum. "Dia di pihak yang sama dengan kita Bummie, tenanglah!" ujarnya mencerahkan suasana suram diantara dua namja dengan jarak umur terpaut cukup jauh tersebut. Ryeowook memberikan sebuah berkas. "Agen rahasia yang dibentuk oleh Taemin dan Ren"

Kibum mengambil berkas tersebut, membolak baliknya. "Tch! Brengsek..." desisnya saat jemarinya dan matanya dengan lincah menelusuri setiap lembaran kertas. "12 orang ini sudah saling klop?" Kibum menatap Ryeowook.

Menggeleng. Jawaban yang menghasilkan senyuman iblis di bibir Kibum. "6 Lagi di China, mereka akan datang besok. Suho, leadernya tidak sehebat Leeteuk. Kai, tidak sabaran dan terlalu ambisius. D. O kebaikan hatinya boomerang yang besar. Baekhyun, dia lumayan pintar tapi dia tidak pintar dalam insting. Chaenyeol, berisik tapi dia hebat dalam informasi. Sehun, aku tidak punya ide untuk si jarang berbicara itu" terang Ryeowook.

"Kris, kau tahu bagaimana dia?" Yesung ambil bicara saat ia tak sengaja membaca kata 'Leader in China' di salah satu berkas. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya" jawab Ryeowook

"Pelajari mereka dan aku akan turut tangan untuk itu juga. Zhoumi hyung, kau akan masuk ke sekolah Ryeowook untuk membantuku mempelajari karakter ke dua belas orang ini. Taemin dan Ren lah yang memilih mereka, aku tidak yakin mereka hanya sekumpulan bocah bodoh"

Semua di ruangan tersebut menatap Kibum. "Tapi tenanglah aku Kim Kibum. Aku otak yang membuat sketsa pembunuhan luar biasa God selama ini. Bagaimana tangan dan kakiku itu ingin melampaui otak mereka? Sekali lagi, aku akan membuat sketsa itu.. hanya saja dengan target yang jauh lebih besar"

"Baiklah~ apa yang harus kami lakukan?" ucap Junhyung melirik bocah setan yang entah mengapa ia rasa satu-satunya jalan keluar dan gerbang harapan. "Aku butuh informasi tentang penjara, kuharap kau bisa memberikannya bersama temanmu itu" jawab Kibum menunjuk Gi Kwang dengan dagunya.

"Yesung hyung, aku tahu dirimu yang sekarang seperti apa, aku butuh 250 juta dollar secepatnya."

%ika. Zordick%

Bad Mission will started

Tit...

Tit...

Namja cantik berpakaian serba putih itu menatap wajah teduh nan pucat namja manly yang tengah terbaring. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membiarkan adik-adikmu menunggu, Kangin—ssi?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Yang jelas siapapun tahu, bahwa namja yang tengah terbaring itu hanya seonggokan tubuh bernyawa namun tak memiliki jiwa di dalamnya.

"Menangkanlah pertarungan hidup dan matimu, Kangin—ssi! Demi keluargamu"

Sreett...

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja kurus tinggi yang mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau cerah. "Kau kembali Hyukkie? Dimana Kibummie?" namja cantik—Jaejoong bertanya pada namja yang baru saja bergabung bersamanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul. "Dia memintaku mengantarkannya ke rumah salah satu temannya. Dia bilang akan menginap di sana"

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau berbohong padaku kan Eunhyuk, beritahu aku dimana Kibum!"

"Hyung..." PLAAAKK.. tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tak bergeming, tatapannya datar dan kosong mengintimidasi kemarahan yang terpancar jelas di mata seorang Kim Jaejoong. "Tch" dia berdecih kemudian.

"Kau bukan Eun—" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat suara gumaman terdengar. Ia melotot tak percaya saat tubuh bak mayat hidup itu bergerak. "Dia sadar?" Jaejoong segera berlari menghampiri Kangin, memeriksa kondisi tubuh tersebut.

"Di... mana aku?" suara Kangin terdengar serak, di kedip-kedipkannya matanya cepat agar penglihatannya menjelas. Senyuman terlihat di wajah Eunhyuk, "Kau sadar hyung?"

"Hei... monyet jelek, aku dimana? Leeteuk hyung, Siwon, mereka..." Kangin sontak bangkit seolah ia memang seorang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Eunhyuk melotot tak percaya bersama Jaejoong, namun tak lama kemudian cengiran khasnya terlihat. "Kau sudah terlalu lama tertidur, hyung bodoh"

%ika. Zordick%

Incheon Airport

Beberapa pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku SMA melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar bandara. Seorang yang paling tinggi diantara mereka tampak mengutak-atik ponselnya sambil menarik koper ditangan lainnya. Di sebelahnya berjalan beriringan seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang entah kenapa terlihat kontras dengan penampilan dirinya yang tadi memang mengenakan pakaian serba putih.

"Ahh... Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Korea" salah satu diantaranya berbicara dalam bahasa China. Seseorang yang di sebelahnya tersenyum, "Hmm... Ini akan menyenangkan. Bukankah begitu Xiumin?" tanyanya balik pada namja yang tampaknya paling senang diantara mereka tersebut.

"Tentu saja ini akan menarik Chen, aku tidak sabar" lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali, jadi itu terasa biasa saja" Luhan—seorang namja diantara mereka turut menambahi. Xiumin memajukan bibirnya, sedikit lumayan kecewa juga karena mungkin hanya ia satu-satunya yang belum pernah ke Korea diantara mereka. "Sudahlah Luhan! Ini kan bukan untuk wisata seperti yang biasa kau lakukan" namja yang lain menyahuti—Lay.

"Aku tahu Lay, hei.. Kris ge, kita akan kemana sekarang?"

Namja berpakaian serba putih yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan namja berpakaian serba hitam, menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik sebentar dan mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. "Kau mau kemana Tao?" tanyanya pada orang yang di sebelahnya.

"Aku?" namja berwajah datar itu menatap wajah sang gege. "Akan mengikuti setiap langkahmu"

"Hmm... baiklah~ ayo kita bermain! Ini akan menarik"

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang anak lelaki duduk terdiam di bawah sebuah pohon. Jemarinya asik bermain dengan lincahnya di atas IPAD yang sedang ia mainkan. "Hah~ aku bosan" rengeknya entah pada siapa dan menatap birunya langit diatasnya. Semilir angin lembut memainkan rambut lembutnya.

Tengah membolos ternyata. Lelaki berseragam SMA itu tak berada di tempat duduknya ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung. Ia menatap kosong pada rerumputan hijau di sekitarnya. "Hy..." dia mendongak ketika mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Seorang bocah SMP dengan celana pendek di bawah lutut dan mengenakan topi berwarna merah dan kelabu.

"Hmm..." dia bergumam.

"Hyung membolos?" tanya sang bocah yang terlihat sombong dengan posisi berdirinya. "Apa bedanya denganmu hmm?" balas si namja.

Si bocah membuka topinya, mengeluarkan senyuman pembunuhnya yang terlihat amat tampan di wajah tanpa cacat miliknya. Sedikit membuat sang namja tergugah. "Kim Kibum imnida, siapa nama hyung?" tanyanya.

"Oh Sehun"

"Kita adalah musuh, magnae" ucap Kibum dengan penuh penekanan serta seringgaian mengerikan di bibirnya. "Sampaikan pada ketuamu, aku akan menghancurkan God"

"Eh.."

"Sampai jumpa hyung, kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat"

%ika. Zordick%

Ssshhh...

Suara uap panas terdengar memenuhi ruangan kecil serba tertutup tersebut. Seorang bocah tampak membersihkan dirinya di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Ahh~" ia melenguh saat air hangat mengalir melalui kulit punggungnya yang cacat. Meringis pelan kemudian berubah menjadi rintihan perih. Sakit.. bahkan bertambah sakit makin hari. Kyuhyun—bocah itu menatap dirinya di cermin.

Jemarinya menelusuri pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia bukan Kibum dan selamanya takkan pernah bisa menjadi seorang Kim Kibum yang kuat. Luka yang dibuat sang sahabat di punggungnya meski sudah mengering tapi meninggalkan perih yang tak pernah menghilang sampai saat ini. Kenapa? Apakah Angela—sang dokter memberikan obat yang salah pada lukanya?

Ia rasa bukan, gadis itu takkan berani. Lalu apa?

Siiingg...

Mata Kyuhyun melotot terkejut saat mendapati bayangan asing yang kini berdiri di belakangnya melalui pantulan di cermin. "Si..." belum sempat Kyuhyun berteriak, tangan sang namja yang dibelakangnya cepat menutup mulutnya.

"Diamlah! Aku Ren, aku di pihakmu, Kibum palsu"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Kyuhyun berbalik dan menepis tangan yang tak terlalu kuat menutup mulutnya. "Pakailah pakaianmu dulu dan aku akan memberitahumu"

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang namja tampan tinggi melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyelusuri koridor. Rambut merahnya cukup menjadikannya sebagai seseorang yang menarik perhatian di sekolah khusus anak luar biasa di kota tersebut. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot di hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang merah merekah tak menunjukkan senyuman.

Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan kelas, tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi. "Selamat pagi" ucapnya.

Beberapa siswa menyahut, beberapa yang lain terdiam, mungkin tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. "Cao an" kali ini ia mencoba memakai bahasa Mandarin, siswa yang diam tadi menjawabnya. Dia tersenyum dan dia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Zhoumi imnida, aku psikiater yang di tugaskan di kelas khusus ini" namja tampan dewasa tersebut memperkenalkan diri. Dua orang siswa berdiri, "Salam kenal" ucap mereka serempak.

"Suho dan Kris ya, aku tahu kalian. Baiklah tolong mohon bantuan kalian untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal hmm"

Zhoumi memberikan beberapa kertas untuk ke tiga belas siswa di sana. Ryeowook—salah satu diantara mereka menatap Zhoumi yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh sang psikiater. "Anda juga harus mengisinya dengan benar Ryeowook—ssi" ujarnya dengan tenang. Ryeowook menopang dagunya. "Hmm" gumam namja mungil itu sambil menatap wajah tampan teman yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau Sehun—ssi?" tanyanya penasaran meski ia mungkin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Anniyo~ Henry, bagaimana dia? Bukankah dia temanmu dahulu Ryeowook—ssi?" namja itu bertanya balik membuat Ryeowook memasang tampang datarnya. "Jangan membahas seorang penjahat! Dia bukan temanku, dia sudah di penjara sekarang"

"Tapi aku butuh informasi tentangnya"

"Kenapa? apa komplotannya sedang menantang kita?" Chanyeol menimbrung asal. Sehun melotot tak percaya dengan perkataan sahabatnya tersebut yang entah kenapa mengandung kebenaran. Apa ia harus mengatakan bahwa yang menantang mereka adalah anak 'SMP' ? itu terasa idiot.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi OH SEHUN!" pekik Suho menggebrak mejanya. Kris segera menahan pergerakan Suho. "Segitu tak percayakah kalian padaku hingga menutupi sesuatu dariku?"

"Tenanglah dan duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing!" teriak Zhoumi. "Disini, akulah pimpinannya, dengar itu!" tegas Zhoumi kembali tersenyum.

"Tch! Bocah!" decih Ryeowook menatap Suho yang kembali tenang dan duduk di kursinya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hari yang cerah hmm..." Hangeng menatap pepohonan rindang dari beranda kamar Kibum. Angela hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah sang namja China polos yang kini memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin lembut. "God Kibum sungguh baik membawamu kesini"

Kretekk.. kreteekk..

Suara ranting yang beradu terdengar, menentramkan jiwa. Seketika itu pula, lengan Hangeng melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Angela. "Hangeng—ssi" ucap wanita itu terbata.

Bukannya melepas, Hangeng mempererat pelukannya. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Angela, menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan di hatinya. "Aku tahu aku mencintaimu dan kau juga membalas perasaan itu meski tak ada satupun diantara kita yang membahasnya"

"Han~"

"Jika kau bisa membaca pikiranku, bacalah dan yakinlah kalau yang kau baca tak salah. Seperti seseorang yang berkata dalam pikiranku bahwa kau membalas perasaan ini"

Angela terdiam, dia menengadah. Membiarkan kehangatan lelaki yang sedang memeluknya.

"_HYUNG!"_

"_Hangeng! PERGI!"_

"_Bunuh mereka semua!"_

"_Hyung—ah, Hae disini!"_

Suara-suara samar mulai menganggu pendengarannya. Pelukan itu perlahan mengendor.

"ARRGGHH!" pekik Hangeng menutup telinganya erat.

Deg..

Deg...

Debaran jantung semakin cepat, keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Hangeng kehilangan kontrolnya mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri. Sekelebatan bayang-bayangan mengerikan memenuhi pikirannya. Kematian... "CHO KYUHYUN! KITA PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Angela, apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersembunyi! Mengerti!" ujar Hangeng berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu saat ia menemukan sosok Ren yang kini duduk dengan manisnya diatas ranjang Kyuhyun. "Selamat siang" Ren menyapa. Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi, menatap datar pada namja cantik yang seolah amat sangat mirip dengan wanita.

"Aku tidak bercanda, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari tempat ini. Angela pergilah tahan Taemin di bawah"

"Tidak! Angela tak boleh pergi kemanapun!"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. "Kau bisa melihat masa depan kan? Kau amat jelas apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Akupun mungkin akan ikut terbunuh" Ren mengikat rambut blondenya, menatap dalam ke dalam mata Hangeng. Hangeng menelan ludah gugup. Tidak ada yang salah, dia melihat namja cantik yang dihapannya ini sedang diantara hidup dan mati.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau bercanda?" Yesung menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia tak percaya Kim Kibum yang hebat akan melakukan kesalahan yang begitu luar biasa. "BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA MEMASUKKAN HANGENG DAN KYUHYUN DI KANDANG MONSTER"

Kibum tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap kosong pada pisau serbaguna di tangannya. "Tempat itulah yang paling aman diantara yang lain" jawab Kibum sambil menerawang. Sesungguhnya ia juga bingung, dahulu ia mungkin bisa mengatakan tempat itu akan melindungi Kyuhyun dan Hangeng, tapi sekarang ia harus berpikir ulang soal itu. Taemin jelas akan menemukannya.

GREEB...

"JAWAB AKU KIM KIBUM! Kau tak memberikan jawaban apapun!" lanjut Yesung.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya hyung!"

Yesung mencengkram kerah baju Kibum. Memakinya berkali-kali. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu juga brengsek!"

Kangin menghela nafasnya, kenapa di saat ia terbangun, ia harus melihat adegan Yesung versi waras yang memarahi Kibum seperti ini. "Sudahlah hyung, kau tak menyelesaikan masalah dengan marah-marah seperti ini" saran Kangin yang bagaikan kata "Kibum sungguh tersudut sekarang" ditelinga Kibum.

BLASSTT...

Eunhyuk melotot tajam saat melihat Kibum menepis kasar tangan Yesung. "Bummie, tenanglah!" dia berusaha menahan iblis mengerikan yang siap terbangun. Namun... "Brengsek seperti kalian tahu apa? Kau, Kangin..." Kibum menunjuk Kangin. "Kau hyung yang hanya bisa tertidur dengan aku dan Eunhyuk yang setiap saat harus mencari cara untuk membangunkannya. Kau tak lebih dari anjing pengais sampah yang pemalas!"

"Ki... kibummie~" Eunhyuk memelas.

"Diam kau monyet jelek, kau kira aku juga tak muak denganmu yang hanya bisa menangis dan ingin bunuh diri? Aku yang membuatmu hidup sampai saat ini brengsek!" sinis Kibum menatap dalam Eunhyuk yang sudah menelan ludahnya. Tatapan mengerikan itu kembali lagi, membuatnya seolah takut untuk bergerak.

"Kau Yesung—ssi! Kau baru saja melihat dunia! Kau tahu apa? Saat kau masih gila kau hanya mengucapkan kata-kata sampah dan sekarang kau waras kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang menunjukkan kau sampah tak berguna. Aku lelah memakai topeng bangsat ini"

Kibum menyeringgai, "Berhenti mengatai diri kalian keluarga, jika kalian tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk keluarga kalian yang lain. Sekarang siapa yang iblis? Aku atau kalian?"

"Apa maksudmu ini Kim kibum?" Kibum menatap malas pada seorang namja yang baru saja tiba di ruangan tersebut. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. "Menurutmu apa Dr. Kim Jaejoong—ssi?"

"Kau—"

"Penjahat buronan yang menipumu" sahut Kibum enteng. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jika Kyuhyunku mati, kubunuh kalian untuk menemaninya"

"Kim Kibum!" pekik Jaejoong. "Hmm" Kibum bergumam dibiarkannya Kangin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang berjalan mendahuluinya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Pulanglah segera, kau seorang dokter"

Kibum tersenyum. "Aku tahu hyung"

%ika. Zordick%

Drrtt...

Drrtt...

Ren menatap Taemin yang duduk di singgasana God yang terletak di salah satu markas mereka tersebut. Ruangan tersebut di penuhi rak yang berisi buku-buku yang terpajang rapi. "God Kibum akan sangat marah jika anda menduduki tempatnya God Taemin—ssi"

"Hmm~" Taemin menggumam, "Kau terlalu banyak membuat aturan Angela. Kibum hanya membenci orang rendah yang menduduki tempatnya, bukan orang yang sederajat dengannya"

"Maafkan saya God Taemin"

Taemin tersenyum, "Aku merindukannya, merindukan adik kecilku yang selalu marah jika saat aku di penuhi darah memasuki ruangan agungnya ini" tatapan Taemin melembut, hati Ren mencelos. Inilah Taemin yang sebenarnya, Taemin yang menyayangi Kim Kibum dan dirinya. "Dia akan menatapku dengan amat tajam dan berkata dengan angkuhnya 'Jangan sentuh bukuku, Taemin bodoh atau kau mati' kau ingat Ren?"

Jantung Ren berdegup kencang. Ketakutan kemudian menjalari hatinya. Tidak mungkin! Taemin sedang memberikan peringatan. Taemin tersenyum manis, "Aku amat senang dia kembali pada kita, Ren" Demi dewa kematian yang selalu mendampinginya menjalankan tugasnya, mengapa Taemin begitu mirip dengan mahluk yang tak jelas keberadaannya itu. Ren dengan jelas mengetahuinya, Taemin sedang berusaha mengetahui isi pikirannya.

Ren tersenyum, "Dia jauh lebih tampan sekarang, Taemin—ah, kau lupa?"

"Ya~" Taemin berkata riang. Ia meraih satu buku yang tersusun di rak buku, membukanya dan jemari lentiknya membolak balik satu persatu lembar buku tersebut. "Angela—ssi" panggil Taemin kemudian. "Aku tahu kau bawahan kesayang Kibummie, tapi bisakah aku mengambil nyawamu?"

Deg...

Nafas Angela tercekat. "God..."

"Anjing mati ketika menggigit tangan tuannya, tapi anjing juga berhak dibunuh saat melakukan hal yang bodoh yang bisa membuat tuannya terbunuh"

"Taemin!" Ren menyela. "DIMANA KIBUM! BAWA DIA PADAKU!" pekik Taemin menatap garang pada Angela. "Taemin—ah, Kibum akan datang" Ren masih berusaha menahan Taemin.

Beberapa orang berseragam hitam muncul kemudian. Angela menatap lurus pada seorang namja yang tengah di seret ke ruang pribadi Kibum tersebut. "Hangeng—ah" gumam Angela, bulir air mata itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Kenapa ia begitu takut akan kematian sekarang? Bukankah Kibum mengajarinya untuk siap mendapati kematian itu kapan saja?

Sosok bocah terlihat. Ia berjalan menatap lantai. DOOOORRR... "ANGELAAAAA!" teriak Hangeng saat matanya dapat menangkap dengan pasti peluru dari pistol di tangan Taemin menembus tubuh sang pujaan hatinya. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Mata Kyuhyun—sang bocah mengosong. Air mata dan peluh mengalir dengan deras di tubuhnya.

"Brengsek, Kibum menipu kita! Bunuh anak itu! Dia bukan God!" perintah Taemin mutlak sambil melotot pada Ren. "Kau menghianatiku juga Ren? Kau..." suara Taemin terasa tercekat. Di tariknya kuat rambut blonde itu, "Gay sialan! Demi apa kau menghianatiku? Aku melakukannya untuk mengembalikan Kibum untukmu"

Ringisan terdengar, Ren bisa melihat helaian rambut indahnya yang rontok akibat ulah Taemin. "Jangan bunuh mereka, Kibum akan amat membencimu Taemin—ah" namja cantik itu tak ketakutan sama sekali. Ia merasa ia berada di pihak yang benar. Taemin mungkin saja bisa mengalahkannya tapi ia juga tidak bisa mati dengan mudah di tangan namja yang telah hidup dengannya sejak beberapa belas tahun yang lalu ini.

Taemin menyeringgai, di hempaskannya tubuh Ren ke rak besar di samping kirinya. Mengayunkan tubuh itu seolah begitu ringan. BRAAAKKK... BRUUUKK... BRUUUKK... sesaat tubuh Ren menghempas salah satu rak, buku-buku yang tersusun di sana berjatuhan, menimpa tubuh ringkih Ren, menimbulkan kepulan asap di sekitar tubuh yang terhimpit tersebut.

"Ren—ssi" Angela yang tertembak berusaha menyelamatkan hidup teman sang majikan. Mengais timbunan buku-buku yang menggunung. "Angela..." Hangeng menerobos orang-orang yang mencegatnya. Dipeluknya tubuh wanita yang ia cintai itu erat. "Ren—ssi, jangan mati! Kumohon!" Angela menggigit bibir bawahnya saat luka di tubuhnya terasa terkoyak dan mengeluarkan darah yang lebih banyak.

Hangeng melihat sekelabatan bayangan lain selain bayangan kematian mereka satu persatu di ruangan ini. Bayangan Kibum kecil yang dipenuhi luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan matanya yang begitu mengintimidasi. Anak kecil yang jujur amat sangat mengerikan.

"_Angela, kenapa Ren belum datang menemuiku?" anak kecil itu bertanya pada wanita berambut panjang yang amat cantik. Angela—wanita cantik itu tersenyum simpul, membungkuk tak berani menatap wajah bosan sang majikan yang sebenarnya terlihat amat sangat datar._

"_Dia mungkin sedang dalam pekerjaan God" jawab sang wanita._

"_Hmm... ini membosankan, apa tidak bisa Taemin saja yang menggantikannya atau yang lain?" bocah itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Membuka satu per satu buku yang sudah ia baca dan kemudian melemparnya begitu saja. "Taemin juga sedang bekerja God" sahut Angela dengan pembawaan tenang._

"_Kau pergilah temui dia"_

"_Eh..."_

"_Aku ingin dia membelai rambutku sekarang juga! Apa kau tak mengerti?"_

"_Tapi God"_

"_Ren, jika diibaratkan aku adalah racun maka dia adalah penawarnya" bocah itu menyeringgai. Menatap tajam pada pintu yang di ketuk. "Hanya dia yang takkan pernah bisa kubunuh, meskipun aku tahu penghianatan apa yang sedang ia lakukan padaku sekarang" _

Hembusan angin menyadarkan Hangeng dari penglihatannya. Di tekannya kuat luka di perut Angela demi menghentikan pendarahan yang makin hebat. "Ren—ssi" panggil Angela seolah tak memperdulikan keadaan dirinya sendiri. "Tetaplah hidup!"

%ika. Zordick%

Deg...

Deg...

Kibum menatap dedaunan pepohanan yang rindang di kanan jalan. Perasaan tak enak mulai menggerayapi dadanya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Dia memang memiliki insting yang bagus dan ia berharap instingnya salah kali ini. Dia menatap bangunan megah yang kini terlihat di hadapannya. Markas yang di berikan untuknya. 'Istana God Kibum' itulah mereka menyebut rumah mewah bak istana tersebut.

"Kalian tunggulah di sini, Eunhyuk hyung kau ikut denganku" ucap Kibum. "Kau bercanda?" protes Yesung yang tak mengerti jalan pikiran bocah tiga belas tahun yang seolah tahu segalanya tersebut.

"Hanya Eunhyuk hyung yang tahu cara menggunakan senjata api secara akurat" ujar Kibum santai. Di obrak-abriknya bagasi mobil van yang mereka gunakan untuk dalam perjalanan menujut tempat ini. Terlihat tas-tas besar di dalamnya. Kibum membuka salah satu tas. "Anjing! Apa ini?" pekik Kangin yang membuahkan tatapan tajam dari Yesung.

"Maaf hyung, aku hanya terkejut" ucapnya disertai cengiran anehnya.

"Senjata" jawab Kibum melempar beberapa pada Eunhyuk. "Kalian berjagalah di sini. Jika mereka menyerang kalian, Yesung hyung kau bunuh saja dengan suaramu itu"

"Hmm.. kurasa aku akan lebih berguna di dalam"

"Ya, suaramu itu seperti pedang bermata dua yang siap membunuh Kyuhyun dan Hangeng di dalam sana" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke... rumahnya. Ya rumah yang dahulu tak pernah memberikan cinta kasih padanya. Kenangan buruk yang samar. Ren yang menghianatinya karena ia jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Rumah yang menjadi saksi biksu ribuan manusia terbunuh akibat dirinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Angela mendorong kuat tubuh Hangeng. Pandangannya sudah mulai samar. Ia tahu sekali ia takkan bertahan dalam waktu lama. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, bocah itu tak menangis. Bocah itu masih berdiri dengan kokoh, menatap kosong lurus kedepan. Persis seperti Kibum dahulu, Kibum yang belum menjadi monster seperti sekarang ini.

BRUUUKK...

Akhirnya ia ambruk juga. Ia menodongkan pistolnya tepat di depan wajah Hangeng. "Jangan mendekat!" ucapnya terengah-engah. Nafasnya terasa mulai sesak. Kakinya bahkan terasa tak bisa di gerakkan lagi. "Seandainya bisa, aku ingin melihat God Kibum sekali lagi" pintanya entah pada siapa. Darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya, membuktikan bahwa sistem organnya sudah bekerja secara salah. "Demi Tuhan yang sedang melihatku, aku siap masuk ke nerakamu tapi kumohon biarkan aku melihat bocah yang memberikan hidup ini padaku"

Hangeng merinding. Dia bergerak mundur, tubuhnya gemetar takut. Angela mengubah arah pistolnya, mengarahkannya pada Taemin. Namja itu menatap remeh pada sang wanita. Tersenyum begitu manis seolah dialah sang dewa kematian yang begitu baik. Tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali di wajahnya yang mungkin saja akan terluka karena senjata yang di todongkan ke arahnya.

DOORR...

Sekali lagi tanpa rasa takut dan belas kasihan, Taemin menembak tubuh Angela tepat di rahang wanita tersebut. Dia menyeringgai, "Aku tidak ingin mati" suara itu bahkan tak bisa terdengar lagi. Apakah Tuhan tak menerimanya sehingga ia mengalami kematian yang amat sulit?

BRAAKK...

Pintu besar di ruangan khusus milik sang majikan terbuka dengan amat lebar. Sesosok bocah berwajah datar menunjukkan dirinya dari balik daun pintu yang terbuka. "Kau mengotori ruanganku Lee Taemin"

"God" beberapa orang disana yang bahkan tak mengenal sosok bocah itu tergugah. Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa dan menunduk dalam. Kibum berjalan dengan langkah tenang. Ditatapnya Angela yang menatapnya sayu. Peliharaan yang selalu setia di sampingnya bertahan demi dirinya. "God~" suara Angela terdengar serak. Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang amat indah untuk wajah cantik yang di penuhi darahnya sendiri.

"Tuhan sungguhan ada dan dia mengabulkannya" Angela berbicara dengan nafas terputus-putus. "Angela" suara berat Kibum menghentakkan jantungnya. Suara itu berubah sudah, berbeda dengan saat bocah kecil tersebut memanggil namanya dulu. "Kau bekerja dengan baik" lanjut Kibum memamerkan killer smilenya.

Bulir permata indah itu terjatuh dari sudut matanya. "Terimakasih Kibummie" bisiknya dan mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di jantungnya. "YAK! KAU MAU APA?" pekik Hangeng.

"Xie-xie ni, Han" DOORR... DOORR... DOOR... peluru-peluru itu menembus jantungnya berkali-kali. Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia mulai terisak. Ketakutan dengan apa yang matanya lihat saat ini. Eunhyuk berlari, memeluk Kyuhyun seerat yang ia bisa.

"Kau kembali?" Taemin tersenyum riang, di peluknya tubuh Kibum menumpahkan rasa rindunya. Kibum diam, membiarkan Taemin melakukan apapun yang ia sukai. "Dimana Ren?" Kibum berbicara dengan tenang. Cukup membuat tubuh Taemin menegang, jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Ia melepas pelukannya, di pegangnya dadanya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Dimana Ren?" kembali Kibum bertanya. Eunhyuk menenggelamkan kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya, tak membiarkan sang magnae melihat darah lagi. Wajah seputih salju milik Kibum ternodai oleh muncratan darah milik Taemin, memberikan kesan tampan tersendiri untuknya. Kibum menyeringgai jahat, di jilatnya darah berwarna merah kelam di pisaunya. Taemin mundur, tubuhnya seolah tak bisa mengikuti perintahnya, tak sulit baginya untuk membunuh bocah kecil di hadapannya tersebut.

Bulir air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata sang penjahat. "Maafkan aku, Bummie" racau Taemin saat ia terjatuh di lantai. "Dimana Ren?" kembali Kibum bertanya. Di dudukinya perut milik Taemin dan mulai memainkan pisaunya, menusuk telapak tangan Taemin ke lantai. Terdengar kikikan mengerikan darinya.

"Sudah berapa kali kutekankan padamu, kau boleh membunuh siapapun wahai tangan dan kaki God, termasuk aku. Tapi jika kau menyentuh Ren, bahkan disaat aku berada di neraka, aku akan kembali untuk meminta pertanggungjawabanmu" bisik Kibum seduktif. "Aku akan menghancurkan God" lanjut Kibum mengambil pistol dari tangan Taemin.

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan?" bisik beberapa orang yang ada di sana.

Kibum tersenyum licik. Di arahkannya pistol itu ke tenggorokannya. "God akan berakhir dengan matinya aku, itu sudah hukum. Otak adalah nyawa God" mata Taemin melotot tak percaya. Namun, tangannya meraih pisau yang tertancap di tangannya. Mencabut pisau itu dengan sekali tarikan nafas, mengarahkan pisau itu pada tenggorokannya sendiri.

Disaat Kibum memejamkan matanya, Taemin seolah cerminan darinya, namja itu ikut memejamkan mata. Kibum menarik pelatuk pistol perlahan, leher Taemin sudah tergores ujung pisau. "Bummie!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk kuat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan bodoh, pemimpin kalian akan mati!" teriak Kyuhyun memarahi para bawahan God.

Mereka semua berlutut, mengambil senjata mereka masing-masing, mengarahkan pada tenggorokan mereka. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BODOH!" pekik Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. "Mati bersama organisasi adalah misi akhir. Mati bersama otak God adalah visinya" ucap mereka serempak.

"Organisasi ini gila" decih Eunhyuk. "Mereka setia, Eunhyukkie" sela Hangeng memeluk tubuh tanpa raga milik Angela. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia jelas melihat kematian sedari tadi. Ia jelas melihat kematian Kibum sebentar lagi. Ia jelas melihat Donghae dan kematian mereka satu persatu. Hanya ada dia, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang akan hidup. Yang lain akan pergi selamanya.

"Selamanya manusia takkan bisa mengganti Takdir yang telah dibuat oleh Tuhan"

Treekk... Bruukk...

Tumpukan buku menggunung itu, runtuh. Ren terlihat susah payah keluar dari sana. Ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh bocah yang menjadi pusat kematian di ruangan ini. "Aku di sini, aku di sini" racau Ren menangis di punggung Kibum. "Ya.. kau di sini" sahut Kibum melempar pistol di tangannya ke sembarangan arah. Di genggamnya tangan Ren di pinggangnya. Taemin meletakkan pisau itu di samping tubuhnya, menatap kosong pada Kibum.

"Maafkan aku"

"Keluarlah dari Hunter, kita akan mencari tempat yang layak untuk kita Minnie~" Kibum bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Taemin. Ren tersenyum sambil memeluk lengan Kibum posesif, "Apa itu artinya tidak akan darah lagi? Kita akan memiliki keluarga?" ujarnya ceria yang disambut anggukan dari Taemin. Kibum tersenyum, bukankah dia yang seolah paling dewasa dari kedua orang ini?

"God di bubarkan, berikan pemakaman yang layak pada yang meninggal hari ini" perintah Taemin dengan senyuman di wajah tampan manisnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon berjalan tak tentu arah sejak keluar dari markas Hunter di daerah pinggiran kota Seoul. Dia menatapi sekelilingnya, sesekali melihat takut kebelakang barang ada yang mengikutinya. Dia melambaikan tangannya kepada mobil yang berseliweran, berharap ada yang berhenti dan mempersilahkannya untuk menumpang.

Nihil...

Rasanya ia ingin mengumpat pada orang-orang yang lewat. "Tuhan... kumohon!" rengeknya pada sang Kuasa hingga ckiiittt... suara ban yang berdecit terdengar. Seorang yeoja menurunkan kaca mobilnya, mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. "Butuh tumpangan Choi Siwon—ssi?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat senakal mungkin.

Siwon mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. "Kau... Kim Youn Sun—ssi?"

"It's me" ujar sang wanita yang pernah menjadi orang yang begitu berharga di hati Lee Donghae. "Aku tahu kau butuh tumpangan, ayo!"

Siwon tersenyum joker, dia segera duduk di samping kursi kemudi. "Bagaimana keadaan Donghae sekarang?" Younsun membuka pembicaraan setelah keheningan melanda cukup lama. Siwon terdiam, pikirannya menerawang, bukankah karena ini ia keluar dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan keluarganya. Demi menyelamatkan mereka. "Hidupnya di ujung tanduk, Younsun—ssi"

"MWO?" CKIITTT... BRAAAKK.. younsun mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Ditatapnya Siwon tak percaya. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu, aku harus menemukan teman-temanku yang lain untuk menyelamatkan Donghae"

"Sekarang mereka dimana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Jika Tuhan memang mengizinkannya aku akan menemukan mereka. PASTI! Bawa aku ke pusat Seoul"

%ika. Zordick%

Mata Siwon tak lepas dari kerlap-kerlip kota Seoul, dia terus memperhatikan setiap manusia yang lewat. Memastikan bahwa itu adalah salah satu keluarganya. Ia tak menemukannya. Ia bahkan tak punya petunjuk apapun. Apakah Tuhan sungguh mempunyai rencana untuk mengambil nyawa Donghae?

Tiga hari, Siwon bahkan tak pernah tertidur untuk mencari bersama wanita yang dengan setia duduk di sampingnya. Yang kini terlelap karena kelelahan. Besok adalah harinya, hari dimana Donghae di hukum mati, bagimana ia akan menyerah sekarang. Ia tidak boleh. "Siwon—ssi" suara merdu sang wanita menyadarkan Siwon yang sedari tadi mengemudi sambil mencari sosok-sosok keluarganya.

"Hmm" Gumaman adalah jawaban terbaik. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat terlebih dahulu" pinta Younsun.

Siwon diam tak bergeming, ia berhenti tepat di tengah jalan raya. Membuat Younsun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Apa orang ini telah gila. "HEI... APA KAU MAU MATI?" pekik orang-orang yang terpaksa mengerem kenderaannya mendadak.

Siwon turun dari mobil. Ia berdiri di atas mobilnya. Menatap kagum pada sebuat layar bercahaya besar yang memampangkan foto salah satu hyungnya. "I.. ini.. Yesung hyung?" gumamnya tak percaya. Younsun ikut turun dari mobil, menatap pada bidang yang ditatap oleh Siwon. "Kim Jong Woon?" tanya younsun dengan raut bingung.

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Tentu saja, dia seorang penyanyi terkenal" ujar Younsun yang tak mengerti apapun.

"Dia hyungku! Bawa aku padanya!"

"MWO? Jongwoon?" kini tak hanya Younsun yang berteriak tak percaya melainkan para penghuni jalanan yang mendengar ocehan Siwon tentang sang idola yang merupakan hyungnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"HWAAAA! JONGWOON!" teriakan memekikkan telinga terdengar. Kerlap-kerlip lampu diatas panggung terlihat megah menghiasi sang penyanyi yang sedang menari dan bernyanyi dengan indahnya diatas sana.

Yesung—sang Kim Jongwoon yang sedang di sebut memasang wajah datarnya saat ia menyelesaikan lagunya. Ia kemudian tersenyum simpul dan seluruh penonton di sana berteriak histeris menyebutkan namanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Terimakasih" ucapnya membungkukkan badan sekilas kemudian pergi ke belakang panggung.

"Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung saat ia menemukan Zhoumi yang sedang mengutak-atik IPAD. "Dia sudah berangkat ke daerah pinggiran Seoul"

"Bersama dengan dua belas orang lainnya?"

"Ya... mereka hebat meski tak memiliki pengalaman yang memadai. Taemin sungguh hebat dalam memilih orang, dan Taemin mengatakan ia tak bisa menarik perintah penarikan keduabelas bocah itu dikarenakan perekrutannya dibawah Hunter"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Ryeowook akan menyelesaikan di sana, sekarang masalahnya, kita tak tahu posisi yang lain" Zhoumi berpendapat, "Jika kita mencari mereka, posisi kita akan terlacak"

"Ayo kita pulang, Kibum dan Kyuhyun pasti sedang membully Eunhyuk lagi sekarang" ucap Yesung santai. Zhoumi mengangguk setuju, dia tak bisa habis pikir bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa bergantung di ranting pohon dengan posisi kaki diatas.

"BIARKAN AKU BERTEMU DENGAN JONGWOON!" pekik seseorang dari kejauhan. "Apa fansmu lagi hyung? Biar kulihat" usul Zhoumi yang merasa Yesung terlalu peduli untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Yesung tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari ke arah pekikan orang itu. "Siwonnie~" gumam Yesung. "YAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku?"

"Hyung!" BRUUUKKK... Siwon ambruk di tempatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Zhoumi segera memapah tubuh Siwon yang jatuh di atas tubuh Yesung. "Kau sungguh hyungnya? Sebenarnya Siwon—ssi mencari kalian karena Donghae—" Younsun menjelaskan.

%ika. Zordick%

Ssshhh...

"Ini dingin" Chanyeol merapatkan mantel yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sedikit mengaduh pada sang leader—Suho di sampingnya. Kris tersenyum melihat Ryeowook—anggota dari Korea yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Tak mengeluh dan sama sekali tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Anggota yang menarik menurutnya.

Sehun berdecih, rasanya muak mendengar rengekkan beberapa diantara mereka soal dinginnya cuaca. "Hei.. Sehunnie, kau bisa merengek juga jika kau mau" tawar Luhan—anggota dari China yang ingin mengejek sang magnae mereka. "Tch! Diamlah kau!" decih Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh kecil, diraihnya tangan Xiumin yang ada di sampingnya. Menggenggamnya kuat. "Agar lebih hangat hmm" ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang hanya dia sambut anggukan serta senyuman manis oleh sang pemilik tangan.

Kris dan suho berdiri di depan kemudian. "Posisi siap!" teriak kedua Leader tersebut lantang. Semua anggota segera berbaris dan menunjukkan pose tegap sempurna. Kedua Leader kembali di tempat mereka. "Selamat siang semua. Saya mengucapkan selamat datang pada kalian semua. Kalian resmi menjadi seorang Hunter mulai dari sekarang" teriak wanita cantik—Boa yang berdiri di podium lapangan.

"Tugas kalian mulai dari sekarang adalah mencari anggota ex mid building yang tersisa dan membawa mereka untuk mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal" tak lama kemudian muncullah beberapa penjaga yang mengiring beberapa orang berpakaian tahanan.

Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar hebat. Seluruh anggota korea menatap takut ke arah Ryeowook, mereka pun sama tahu jika Henry—sahabat Ryeowook terdahulu berada di sana. Menatap angkuh pada mereka. "Hyung~" gumam Ryeowook yang bisa melihat Leeteuk yang di seret. Sang pemimpin mereka seolah kehilangan kewarasannya. Menyakitkan. Keluarganya tersiksa sekarang, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu hangat dengan mantel dan berdiri di pihak musuh.

Leeteuk, Heechul, Shindong, Sungmin dan Henry berlutut di dinginnya lantai marmer lapangan. Tangan di borgol dan senjata yang tertodong di kepala mereka. Donghae di lempar ke tengah lapangan. Namun, namja itu tersenyum menunjukkan wajahnya yang tampan meski terlihat lebih kurus sekarang. Bola mata dark brownya menangkap keberadaan Ryeowook, dia berbicara dengan gerakan mulutnya. "Aku menyayangimu"

Demi salju yang mulai turun di saat itu dan demi dinginnya yang menusuk tulang, Ryeowook hampir saja menumpahkan air matanya jika ia tak ingat ia adalah orang yang kuat. "Aku siap! Biarkan racun itu mengalir dalam tubuhku untuk pertama kalinya" ucap Donghae lantang. DO yang berada di sana memejamkan matanya erat. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melihat kematian seseorang di depan matanya sendiri—meski orang itu adalah penjahat kakap.

"Apa kau gila LEE DONGHAE!" teriak Shindong. Ia tak peduli peluru yang siap bersarang di kepalanya. "Tidak! Biarkan aku yang merasakan racun itu untuk yang pertama!" protes Shindong.

Donghae tersenyum, ditatapnya satu per satu keluarganya yang menatap tak percaya padanya. Ia memandang remeh pada siswa-siswa SMA anggota hunter baru yang menatap ngeri padanya. Ia memandang langit kemudian, para algojo sudah mengelilinginya. Jikalau Donghae sudah sekarat di saat meminum racun itu maka dia akan di tembak oleh beberapa orang di sana. Bukankah kematian dengan racun sudah cukup menyakitkan?

"ANDWAEE!" pekik Leeteuk. Dia berdiri. "LEE DONGHAE!" jeritnya tak terima.

"Hyung!" Heechul dan yang lainnya menatap Leeteuk.

"Kata-kata terakhirmu Lee Donghae!" ucap Yunho menyeringgai setan.

Air mata itu mengalir dari pelupuk mata sang namja pemberani tampan itu. Ia tersenyum dan wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Ia mendongak dan membiarkan buliran salju jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Dia mengangkat mangkuk berisi racun, melihat pantulan dirinya di cairan bening di dalam mangkuk tersebut.

"Aku bahagia, aku mati dan aku melihat matahari di akhir. Aku bahagia mengenal keluarga di akhir hayatku, aku bahagia karena sampai aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku mereka masih dalam keadaan baik. Tuhan mungkin tak menerima penjahat sepertiku nanti, tapi aku memohon padanya agar menerima keluargaku yang mungkin akan menyusulku setelahnya" dia mulai terisak. Menangis tersedu-sedu bagaikan lelaki cengeng.

"Aku percaya, akan ada akhir yang baik dalam sebuah kisah meski itu tidak baik itulah yang terbaik. Hiduplah dengan baik untuk keluargaku. Ini pengorbanan ku" Donghae meminum seluruh racunnya dalam sekali teguk. "Karena aku percaya setiap luka mempunyai kisah tersendiri yang menjadikan yang mengalami luka bertambah kuat"

"LEE DONGHAE!" teriak Leeteuk. Dia berlari sekuat tenaganya, memeluk Donghae. Dilihatnya gelas kosong yang tergeletak begitu saja. "Kenapa kau tak meninggalkan untukku?"

"Hyung~"

Leeteuk menatap tajam pada setiap orang yang ada di sana. "Bunuh aku terlebih dahulu! Aku adalah pemimpin mereka" Suho terdiam, ditatapnya Leeteuk dengan tatapan kekaguman. "ARGGHH..." erangan kesakitan Donghae terdengar.

"Hae... Muntahkan! Kita akan hidup!" Leeteuk memeluk Donghae. "Tembak saja! Kenai jantungku! Aku takkan mati, aku akan melindungi adik-adikku sampai akhir!"

"Brengsek!" Shindong berlari ke depan. Di rentangkannya tangannya dengan posisi melindungi. "Leader adalah nyawa kami, bunuh aku terlebih dahulu!"

"Shindong, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenanglah hyung! Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Heechul menyeringgai, dia berjalan dengan santai. Berdiri di depan Shindong, "Aku tetap lebih tua darimu Shindong gendut! Aku akan melindungi keluarga kita" ucap Heechul pasti.

Henry tak mau kalah, ia berdiri paling depan. Dia menyeringgai, "Bunuh aku terlebih dahulu! Hei... para sampah seperti mereka tak ada yang lebih baik dari kita satupun" sindirnya yang jelas mengenai hati para pemimpin yang mungkin tak bisa membimbing anggotanya dengan baik.

Sungmin menghampiri Donghae. "Muntahkan Hae!" paksa Sungmin memompa jantung Donghae. Sungmin melumat bibir Donghae, mencoba mengambil sisa racun dimulut adiknya tersebut, kemudian memuntahkannya di lantai. Memberikan nafas buatan yang mungkin berguna.

"Misi pertama kalian, pastikan hukuman mati ini selesai dengan benar" Boa memberikan perintah. "SIAP" kelompok dari China menjawab terlebih dahulu.

Tch! Persetan! Ryeowook berjalan ke depan. Dia berdiri di depan Henry dan tersenyum. Hei.. dia baru saja bersatu kembali dengan patner-in-crimenya. Mungkin memang tak sebaiknya Kibum dan Kyuhyun tapi siapapun tahu mereka berdua cukup merepotkan. Ryeowook berdiri di depan Henry. "Lewati aku terlebih dahulu jika ingin membunuh keluargaku!" ucapnya pasti dengan senyuman mengerikan di bibir tipisnya.

"Ryeowook—ah?" Suho melotot tak percaya. "Kalian takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanku meski bersatu sekalipun" Ryeowook mengeluarkan permen karet dalam mulutnya, menempelkannya pada rantai borgol yang membelenggu tangan Henry. DUARR.. ledakan kecil dari permen karet itu menghancurkan borgol. "Thanks Wookie~"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan yang lain"

"Master Boa, Jaringan pengamanan kita hancur dan data kita menghilang" lapor salah satu bawahan Hunter. "Yoseob!" pekik Boa.

Yoseob terisak, "Aku tak bisa menghentikannya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku lebih hebat darinya" seluruh pandangan kini tertuju pada seorang bocah tiga belas tahun yang berevil smirk ria sambil menggoyang-goyangkan IPAD di tangannya. Di sampingnya berdiri bocah lain berwajah dingin. "Permainan sudah selesai, karena setannya telah menemukan persembunyian" ucapnya

"Hei.. duo bocah setan bisakah kalian biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri?" Kangin berteriak tak terima. "Kangin imnida! Keluarga ex mid building"

"Lee Hyuk Jae! Kembaran Lee Donghae yang setia!" ucap Eunhyuk penuh penghargaan.

"Zhoumi" Zhoumi membungkuk hormat. "Itu terlalu biasa, Yesung... si autis yang sembuh" potong Yesung.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, si bocah cracker dan Kim Kibum patnerku, si bocah mantan God" sambung Kyuhyun asal yang membuat Kibum ingin menjitak sahabatnya tersebut.

"Dan aku Choi Siwon, si anak Tuhan" Siwon mengeluarkan senyuman jokernya. Kibum memasang wajah sinisnya, "Dia cocok memakai pakaian sailormoon" bisiknya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Hangeng melirik dua bocah yang mulai bergosip jahil.

Yunho tertawa, "Kalian tak lebih dari anjing sampah!"

Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya, Eunhyuk yang mengerti langsung melempar pistol ke tangan Sungmin. "Dan Aku anjing sampah yang siap membunuhmu hyung!" ucap Sungmin pasti menodongkan senjata di tangannya.

"Ini akan menarik, bukankah begitu Tao?" Kris—pemuda berpakaian serba putih itu melirik pemuda berpakaian serba hitam disampingnya. "Ku kira begitu, gege"

_Demi kebebasan dan demi keluarga kami. Kami akan bertahan hidup dan pulang ke rumah!_

TBC

THE LAST MEN STANDING

"Goodbye"|"Aku merasa mendapat penghargaan untuk itu"|"Ini saatnya pahlawan beraksi kan?"|"Kyu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mencuri uang Shindong lagi?"|"Aku adalah perawatnya!"|"Kau lebih mirip bunglon, wanita jejadian"|"Hei... noona, want to date?"|"We're family, right?"|

Baiklah... kagak muluk-muluk lagi chap depan adalah chap terakhir dan FF ini END!

HORAAAYYY!

Baiklah saatnya ngebalas Review! Yang merasa tak terbalas maafkan saya! Okeh...

Mikamiyura : benarkah? Kibum itu memang WOW kan... ahahahhaha~

ChulMing15 : sebaiknya kau jangan menirunya.. karena karater Kibum itu orang nyatanya pernah kulihat dan dia mengerikan... hahahaha~ mulailah hidup dengan positif thinking. Karena menjadi orang seperti Kibum, tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Guest : dia terkena elter ego, alias kepribadian ganda, jadi dia bisa berubah menjadi orang lain tanpa dia tahu identitas yang lainnya. Nah... untuk lebih jelas silahkan search di google atau buku psikologis terdekat

WireMomo : Psyco itu tidak menyenangkan. 1 % penduduk dunia adalah penderita psyco dan kebanyakan diantara mereka berada dalam penjara atau rumah sakit jiwa. Sedikit yang hidup bebas namun seperti kegelapan dimata orang. Kau mau menjadi seperti itu? Jika aku di tanya, maka aku tidak mau... hahahaha

Hyukkie'sJewels :hahahhaa... buat YAOI Cuma beberapa chara yang ngedukung, yang lain normal di FF ini, maklum kan ini bukan FF romance... soalnya yang baca bukan fujoshi atau fudanshi doang maklum dah.. XD.. maaf ye.. Siwon Cuma menderita Elter Ego, kita punya Zhoumi untuk menyembuhkan. Hmm.. wah,, kagak pusing tuh besoknya baca begono? Kalo boleh jujur, God Cheater itu ada 2 versi.. yang satu versi lagi, lebih baik di musnahkan! Hahahahaha~ jadi untuk yang ini HAPPY ENDING, buat versi yang satu lagi memang jauh lebih seru sebenarnya tapi di yakin kau akan stress membacanya karena tokoh bakalan mati satu persatu

mia . naxspenjuh : #natapin yang lewat. Apa-apaan next! Panjangan napa!

chika . sigadiezgendiz : sudah saya berikan okeh!

Lemonade : aku juga berharap begitu, hanya saja banyak kendala untuk mempublis FF ini

Aichii Aira : ahahahaha~ setiap kisah harus ada akhir kan... jadi terima saja FF ini tamat dengan sebaik-baiknya

Ai ayano : benarkah? Kalau begitu ku perlambat saja

Primadona . ft . i : buat buku ada baiknya ka meminta orang lain saja yang tertarik mempubliskasikannya untuk membuatnya... ka bersedia memberikan satu versi lagi hahahahaha

BlackXX : ahahahaha~ tentu saja, tetap 15. Kau tunggu saja #smirk

ChenChenWu : Chen sedang berada di kamar ka... ! ahahahaha

Fly21 : maafkan aku , tapi kibum adalah sah milikku seorang! #di hajar ahahahahahhaha! Hmm Siwon memang kepribadian ganda, begitulah nasib Kyu dan Han, -_-' ka memang line 95, hanya saja mungkin ada rahasia sedikit dibalik nama ika zordick. Hahahahaha~ kalau kau menemukannya, aku akan memberikanmu rahasia lain

Rilianda Abelira : JISI itu GOD CHEATER... hmm.. kerjaan Ryeowook sekarang? Itu hal yang mudah buat di ketahui, dia mata-mata di dalam member Hunter

Kim Naely : ahay~ tapi banyak rahasia nya kan... #peluk boneka

idrussufyan : ecieet.. lu tunggu cerita gw bro! Love it! Semacam gw seneng #plaak. Ada apa dengan bahasa ku ya?

Guest : makasih

Rio : masih kurang! Tunjukkan daya kreatifitasmu yang lebih! AYO! BANZAAAAIII! #tereak pake toa

Kyupil : ahahaha.. kagak ada yang mau terbitin sayangnya. Hmm elter ego itu kepribadian ganda, kau bisa cari lebih lengkapnya di google atau buku psikologis. Anak exo perannya jadi musuh yang tersesat

Iblis : dia terkena elter ego

Raihan : itulah dunia FF ._. v #bijak

indahpus96 : jangan memanggil ka dengan sebutan eonni okeh.. itu terdengar janggal.. #kebiasaan jadi magnae

Cho Miku : Ahhay~ aku memang jenius kalau begitu #di deplak

Seo Shin Young : kenapa malah aku yang bingung membalas revieawan mu . hahahahaha... lihat aja ya lanjutannya

Momo ShinKaI : Sungmin dan Yunho bersaudara kandung, hanya saja dulu waktu di panti asuhan, Yunho di adopsi oleh keluarga Jung dan tinggallah Sungmin sendiri, jadilah mereka yang berbeda marga

chindrella cindy : Ada BL antara Ren dengan Kibum. Kan si Ren memang 'sesuatu' #plaak

iekha12693 : kau menjadi reader baru disaat FF ini akan tamat -_- hahahahahha

p . ft . i alwaysss: apakah ini termasuk update cepat?

Sam : aku akan mati! Chp 100 oh GODD!

april januagu : wah.. reader yang memberikan makna tersirat neh.. "Jangan bunuh Kyuhyun" apakah itu memberikan makna ancaman? Ahahahhahaha~ bahkan di other story GC version, Kyuhyun masih berhasil hidup sampai akhir. Tenang saja... #plaak

Princess Kyunie : sebuah keajaibn ka cepat update adalah, bagi siapa yang bisa membuatkan FF TAORIS dengan orang ketiga KIBUM maka ka akan cepat update (tapi harus membuat hati ka tersentuh ya)

dhia bintang : baiklah, karena ka orang baik, ka akan jawab semuanya #jdeer. Kibum sebenarnya tidak tahu dimana tempat tinggal Ryeowook dan Zhoumi. Dia hanya tahu dimana keberadaan Yesung karena melacak sang artis terkenal. Bukankah Kibum mengatakan bahwa Yesung merubah jadwalnya lagi, itu artinya 'dia sudah mematai Yesung' dan memastikan dia tak mendapatkan Yesung yang salah.

KIM na mi : genre apa maksudnya, kalau crime banyak, kalau adventure.. hmm.. sepertinya masih hanya ini. Coba cek saja apakah ada yang sesuai selera. Obrak-abrik saja, asalkan dibayar dengan reviewan ye, oke~

Aininur : Haahahhahahaha.. ini sudah di lanjut.

Asa : Dia tidak di hipnotis, hanya di bangunkan~ Siwon memang terkena penyakit Elter Ego yang menjadikannya dia memiliki dua kpribadian.

kaka . cloud24 : Sebenarnya Taemin itu bukan musuh, mereka sesama penjahat. Musuh penjahat ya orang baik dan orang baik adalah TRENG.. TRENG... nah.. itulah musuhnya.

almighty magnae : itulah kesalahan yang saya buat, maafkan saya. Aku lupa memasukkan nama Sehun! aHAHAHAHAHA! Tapi dia sudah berada di sini kan? Masalah membuat FF EXO, apa kamu sudah siap menerima FF yang bergenre seperti ini dan crackpair? #peluk TAORIS (TAORIS shipper)

Nakazawa Ryu : Diusahakan #ketik-ketik :3

chocolatess : dia aman~ dia aman tenang saja

Han eun ae : Kalo gak dilanjut gimana coba?

BaekRen : tentu saja~

langitmerah31 : ahahahhaha~ langit merah? Jikalau diriku gundah aku akan menatap sang mentari yang seolah malu di kala kerinduan itu menepi. Kembali ketika aku mengingatmu, meski aku tahu langit sanja bukan berarti tidak indah. Mereka amat indah karena itu artinya aku kembali merindukan cahaya gemerlap malam kota dan darah manis yang begitu kurindukan (Cuplikan FF yang tertunda berdasarkan langit merah)

Tika : kapan cerita ini simple? #di geret. Dan kapankah aku waras? #di deplak si junhyung (anak eRPe)

Lalalala : OK!

Etwina : cara bikinnya, duduk di depan notebook, melotot di depan laptop dan mulai mengetik #plaak

reaRelf : Dia memang hyung kandungnya si Sungmin, siwon memang memiliki kepribadian ganda

Cho KyuLi : IYAAWWW :3

R . W . E KyuMin : pake ngancam masa ?

KimCha : Okeh Cha... ka juga kagak tau apa hubungannya #plaak

Snowersnowy : oh tidak bisa... #kurung kibum dalam gudang. Dia milik ka lho.. '.')b

laila . r . mubarok : ka juga sempat ngambek buat nih FF gara-gara ka gak hapal anak eksoh. Tapi akhirnya ada reader yang bersedia membantu mengenalkan ka pada anak eksoh dan tentu saja dengan bantuan teman #lirik si kuro

kyurielf : TBC adalah 3 huruf yang sangat di nanti para author ... hahahaha~ kalo main cast di Yakuza. Kibum dan Kyuhyun memainkan peran anak kembar non identik dari keluarga Yakuza terkenal. Dan tokoh utamanya JRENG.. JRENG... Dia adalah Leeteuk dan Heechul.

V . Dcho : kapan kau SMS? #natap horor HP.

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu : Lakukan sesukamu tapi jangan lupa untuk menuliskan nama ika zordick di setiap lembaran ya! #plaak

Chonurullau40 : Thanks atas bantuannya memperkenalkan anak EXO dan harus ka akui ka lebih berat ke EXO M daripada EXO K. Bagian yoseob yang susah di perbanyak hahahahah

Jmhyewon : sudah jelas kan? Di chap ini? Akan lebih jelas di chap terakhir nanti

Neemarishima : itu kan drama nya Ryeowook yang seolah menggambarkan di kecewa karena Henry adalah anggota ex mid building.

Pepiqyu : kau punya akun yang bisa login kan? Ayo ngaku! #todong piso. Hmm... kalo Yakuza, ketika FF chapteran ku selesai semua, okeh!

imNari : saya ELF tentu saja cast utama tetap SUJU dong~ ahhay!

kim jung hyun : YunJae ada tapi belum tentu akan ada skinship Yunjae ya... ahahahaha. Mereka saja tidak mengenal di FF ini. #digeret Jae

aelvie : mereka gak tahu, inilah alasan mengapa Kibum amat melindungi wajah Ryeowook agar tak terlihat musuh

BlackSky2910 : biasku Kibum ! #ikut promosi

Lee Donghye : banyak rencana FF yang sudah akan mau ka buat. T.T tapi doain saja lah~ rencananya FF Yakuza tapi FF vampire ikut merusuh di kepala ka...

ichigo song : FF ini akan di tamatkan dulu kemudian di lanjutkan dengan FF baru lho... ka gak mungkin DC in sebuah FF...

gyu1315 : ahhay~ sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari orang-orang yang memang memiliki sifat seperti yang diatas. Seorang psyco, indigo, gamers gila, semuanya sifat-sifat yang ada di dalam FF ini ada orang aslinya. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka, silahkan ke Medan dan akan ka kenalkan. Yang pasti kau akan merasakan hidup yang amat berwarna ketika mengenal mereka. Apalagi dengan si indigo sehingga aku bisa melihat hantu #sialan

rinaELF : Kibum memang seorang dokter nantinya

fikyu cho : ayo baca ulang! #plaak

Andreychoi : jawabannya sudah amat jelas kan di chap ini.. #speachless

cloudyeye : #lempar bom. Tentu saja kau lebih tua dariku! Yuph... 3 bulan.. lalalala~ rencananya sebenarnya 3 tahun sih, tapi salah ketik #plaak

TanSintha lg mls Login : #lirik orang yang merebut kekasihku. BWAHAHAHAHAHA XD. Iya ku lanjut baibehh~

Males Login : sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti jejakmu #males login. Aku akan pake leeteuk dan Heechul. Bwahahahahahah XD

hyona rae : iya.. happy ending, tenang saja

YuraELF part II : mereka baik, berhubungan tokoh utama kita penjahat. Hmm... mana FF pesanan ku TAORIS dengan orang ketiga kibum?

Jas merah : RAHASIA... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!~! #ketawa setan


	17. The Last Man Standing

God Cheater

Cast : Super Junior 13 + 2

Summary : Dimulai dari penjara yang di penuhi orang-orang luar biasa yang tak terduga. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tak akur itu berkerjasama untuk keluar dari penjara yang memiliki pengamanan luar biasa? SJ FF

Rated: T

Disclaimer: FF ini milik seorang ika zordick. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.

Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)

Genre: Adventure, Crime

Warning tambahan: Ini Chapter Terakhir... Horeee!

%ika. Zordick%

The Last Man Standing

Bola mata bocah kecil yang sedang berdiri di garis belakang, menelusuri layar IPADnya. Jemari lentiknya, bermain dengan lincah di touchscreen. Ia menyeringgai sesekali. "Sudah ku katakan kalian takkan menang dariku, meski kalian mendapatkan bantuan dari FBI" Kyuhyun—sang bocah kecil mendongakkan wajahnya menatap lurus pada Master Boa—wanita cantik sang pemimpin dan bocah hacker yang berdiri di sampingnya yang terus melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, mengutak-atik IPAD di tangannya.

"Aku serahkan ini padamu, Kyu" Leeteuk menatap yakin sang bocah. Rupanya sang pemimpin sudah yakin dengan kegilaan yang akan ia lakukan sebentar lagi. "Sungmin, susun rencananya" perintah Leeteuk kemudian.

Sungmin tersenyum. Pemimpin mereka telah kembali rupanya. "Ryeowookie... lakukan tugasmu yang seharusnya" Sungmin memulai plan sempurnanya seperti biasa. "Donghae membutuhkan bantuan" teriak Shindong melihat kondisi Donghae yang mungkin dapat dikatakan sekarat.

CTAANNG...

Suara nyaring terdengar. Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dengan menggunakan sebuah pedang hampir saja memenggal kepala Kyuhyun. Seperti sebuah kenyataan atau mungkin sebuah hukum. "Jangan harap menyentuh milik seorang Kim Kibum" Kibum dengan cepat menangkis pedang panjang itu dengan sebuah pisau kecil serba guna di tangannya.

"Kim Kibum, aku Hwang Zi Tao" lelaki berpakaian serba hitam tanpa ekspresi itu membuka suara. Mungkin ini kali pertama suaranya terdengar. Begitu berat seolah suaranya di takdirkan hanya untuk menyebutkan namanya. Kibum menyeringgai, saat Sungmin buka suara "Heechul hyung"

Bagaikan sedang memainkan pion-pion catur, Heechul cepat muncul diantara Kibum dan Tao. Mengambil alih pisau kecil di tangan Kibum, CRIIINGG... suara antara pisau kecil bergesekan dengan pedang panjang itu terdengar—menampilkan pisau kecil itu telah hampir menyayat leher putih Tao. "Eunhyuk—ah!" pekik Sungmin.

GREEB..

Cepat Eunhyuk melempar sebuah pistol ke tangan Heechul dan dengan sempurna di tangkap oleh lelaki cantik itu. "Tao" suara rendah dari lelaki berpakaian serba putih berwajah cool terdengar. Membuat Tao menghindar cepat DOOORR... dan telak menghindari peluru yang hendak menghancurkan sebelah kakinya. "Sh*t" umpat Heechul.

Tatapan mata itu bertemu, Kibum menatap lurus ke arah mata Kris—namja berpakaian serba putih. Mereka bersama menyeringgai. "Aku akan meminum darahmu dan berdiri dipuncak dunia" ucap mereka bersamaan. Zhoumi membelalakkan matanya, "Habislah kita" gumamnya dengan bibir bergetar.

"Dia orang yang sama dengan Kibum" Hangeng menelaah. Tak bisa dipungkiri tubuhnya juga bergetar takut melihat wajah sang psyco lain dengan usia yang jelas lebih tua dari Kibum. Bukankah itu artinya orang yang ada di hadapan mereka itu jelas lebih hebat dan mengerikan.

Kibum tertawa meremehkan, kilatan biru terlihat dimatanya. Entahlah—terlihat dia yang berbeda. BRUUKK... Hangeng menutup telinganya erat, kakinya bahkan bergetar hebat. Dia sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Apakah Kibum sungguh akan membuka seluruh topengnya? "Tentu saja idiot, jangan terlalu ketakutan! Ini permainan menarikkan?" Kibum seolah tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Hangeng. Membuat Hangeng menatap tak percaya pada bocah kecil tersebut. "Lakukan tugasmu atau aku akan membakarmu bersama mereka" dia menyeringgai keji, melirik Hangeng dari ujung matanya.

Demi Tuhan, Hangeng seolah mendapatkan kekuatan dari ketakutannya. "Berikan aku informasi dari mereka semua Kyuhyun!"

"Got it! Berikan aku 2 menit" sahut Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mulai berbicara. "Bawa ikan badut itu padaku!" Kibum buka suara lagi.

"Bunuh bocah cracker itu bagaimanapun caranya!" perintah Kris pada ke lima orang bawahannya.

"Roger!" balas Xiumin, Chen, Tao, Luhan dan Lay bersamaan. "Pastikan kita mendapatkan pimpinannya!" Suho ikut memberi perintah. "Roger!" jawab Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, D.O dan Kai. "Isn't War? Bukankah menarik? Jangan meremehkan kami, anak SMA" Leeteuk menyeringgai. "Karena kami penjahat yang berhasil menaklukkan mid building"

"Kris, IQ 240 Leader China. Suho, pemegang sabuk hitam Karate, Judo dan Taekwondo, Leader Korea" Kyuhyun mulai membacakan kata-kata yang terlampir di IPADnya. "Dia mencuri data-data kita" Yoseob menatap tak percaya data yang seakan tercopy dari IPAD miliknya. "Bungkam mulut bocah itu sebelum dia memberitahu yang lain" pekik Yunho mulai panik.

DOORR.. Eunhyuk dengan keakuratan 98% menembak seorang bawahan Yunho yang hendak menembak Kyuhyun mereka. "Heechul hyung, ambil posisimu, snipper melihat kita" Sungmin berucap lagi. Heechul mengambil senapan laras panjang dari tas yang di tangan Kangin, mulai memasang perlengkapan senjata berat tersebut. "Tao, ahli beladiri China. Chanyeol, petarung bebas. Xiumin, penembak" Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan satu persatu kelebihan para musuh di hadapan mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Kangin hyung, tangani Suho. Henry bawa Donghae ke tempat Kibum. Eunhyuk tameng Henry awasi Xiumin. Yang lain improvisasi. Hangeng hyung kemungkinan keberhasilan"

Hangeng menatap Kibum tak percaya yang kini terus bertatapan dengan Kris. Dia menatap Leeteuk kemudian, tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. "Sungmin maaf mengecewakanmu, hadapi Tao dan turuti apapun yang Kibum katakan padamu" kata-kata Leeteuk sontak membuat semua terkejut. Ahli strategi mereka di letakkan di depan? Apa ini sebuah candaan? Namun leader selalu benar kan? Hangeng tersenyum cerah, dia mengangguk. "Kita tidak mempunyai kemungkinan. Kita akan mendapatkannya" ucap Hangeng yakin.

Seluruh anggota mid building, beranjak keposisi yang seharusnya. Leeteuk menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol yang kini sedang menatapnya remeh. "Leader yang dibanggakan seorang Kim Ryeowook. Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri"

"Kau akan melihatnya Park Chanyeol—ssi" Leeteuk tersenyum penuk makna. Siwon berdiri di sampingnya—seolah siap menjadi bidak catur yang digunakan Leeteuk mengingat sang pemimpin bukanlah seorang petarung. "Ayo ledakkan mereka!" teriak Ryeowook riang, cukup membuat semua manusia di lapangan outdoor itu berjingkat karena suara cemprengnya.

"Kyu, perhitungkan segalanya" perintah Sungmin saat dia sudah berada di hadapan Kibum. Kibum mengeluarkan pisau lain dari sakunya. Seperti peralatan medis. Henry meletakkan tubuh Donghae yang mulai mendingin, keringat dingin memenuhi dahinya. Kibum segera memakai sarung tangan karet yang dibawanya ketika Donghae mulai memuntahkan gumpalan darah segar.

Kyuhyun memasangkan kabel yang menggunakan pendeteksi getaran pada ujungnya ke tubuh Donghae dan di sambungkan langsung pada IPADnya. Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan IPADnya, mengutak-atiknya. "Denyut jantungnya mulai melemah Bummie"

Kibum mengangguk, seolah mengerti. "Pergilah Henry~ bantu yang lain! Shindong hyung, bantu aku!" Shindong patuh, dia segera duduk di sebelah Donghae. "Berikan nafas buatan pada Donghae secara terus menerus!" perintah Kibum mutlak. Di siramnya alkohol pada pisau bedahnya. "Sungmin hyung, tetap fokus dengan yang dihadapanmu. Kita mulai!"

Pisau bedah itu mulai memotong bagian tenggorokan Donghae, terus turun kebawah. Demi apapun, Shindong rasanya ingin muntah dan merasakan gejolak aneh pada perutnya. Darah Donghae menguncur begitu saja dari luka yang dibuat Kibum. "Berikan dia nafas hyung! Kau mau membunuhnya?" Entah keberanian dari mana, Shindong yang penakut meraih bibir Donghae. Membagikan nafas yang bisa dia hirup pada salah satu dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Bummie, kau yakin bertarung seperti ini?" Sungmin memelas. Bingung ingin melakukan apa pada dua orang mengerikan di hadapannya. "Lihat ke depan, dia akan menyerangmu dari kiri. Jangan menatap mata orang bernama Kris itu. Kau cukup fokus pada Tao"

%ika. Zordick%

Kangin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat berhadapan dengan Suho di hadapannya. Ia menyengir aneh saat melihat Suho yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa manusia besar di hadapannya ini tidak memiliki pertahanan sama sekali meskipun ia jelas sedang memasang kuda-kuda terbaiknya. "Kita bertarung?" tanya Kangin enteng

Sang pemimpin tambah bingung. Benarkah orang di hadapannya ini err—punya otak? Kangin membungkukkan tubuhnya. Suho mau tak mau mengikuti tingkah orang yang dianggapnya sedikit gila. Kenapa harus menjunjung tradisi disaat terdesak seperti ini. Saat mereka berdua berdiri di posisi tegak, mata mereka bertemu.

BUGGHHH...

Sontak Suho memegangi perutnya. Ia terjerembab ke tanah. "Jangan bunuh dia Kangin bodoh!" pukulan dari Kangin telak di terimanya. Kangin melirik ke arah Heechul yang kini sibuk mengkeker musuh-musuhnya lewat senapan laras panjang. "Aku tahu, urusi saja urusanmu"

"Kau tidak bisa diandalkan seperti biasa" sahut Heechul. Sepertinya dua orang yang paling akrab sekaligus tidak pernah akur itu memulai perdebatan tak berguna mereka lagi. "Berisik" Kyuhyun yang di seberang sana menatap tajam pada mereka berdua. Dan oh.. alangkah ingin rasanya Kangin dan Heechul mengutuk bocah yang selalu setia menghancurkan perdebatan mereka dengan satu kata sejak dahulu tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

Yesung menatap remeh pertarungan di hadapannya. Kenapa ia tidak diperbolehkan bernyanyi di saat seperti ini. Bukankah amat jelas, kau tidak hanya membunuh pihak musuh tapi pihak keluargamu juga. Yesung duduk berjongkok di samping Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu sibuk menyusun bom-bom rakitannya. Membuat satu persatu barang yang dapat meledak.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?" seolah seperti orang bodoh, Yesung bertanya.

Ryeowook melempar sebuah bom kecil ke tangan Yesung. "Kau bisa mengeluarkan suara berfrekuensi 20.300 Hz?" Yesung hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Bernyanyilah di depan bom itu selama 3 detik kemudian lempar ke tempat yang kau inginkan"

Yesung patuh, dan dengan segera dia melempar pada sekumpulan musuh berpakaian tentara yang sedang ingin mengepung mereka. DUARRRR... "WOW... itu meledak wookie"

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Tentu saja, ini meledak. Aku akan menyelematkan Yoseob. Kau segera suruh Kyuhyun menghubungi Junhyung dan KiKwang, kita akan segera kabur dari sini"

%ika. Zordick%

"Aku sudah membuang racunnya, aku akan mulai menjahit!" Kibum meletakkan pisau bedahnya. Mengambil benang dan jarum bedahnya. "Sungmin hyung, injak kaki kirinya dan lakukan tendangan yang seharusnya" sementara ia juga terus memantau pergerakan Sungmin.

"Tao" Kris sepertinya tak kalah cepat memainkan bonekanya hingga mau tak mau Sungmin cukup kelelahan sekarang. Sungmin melakukan perintah Kibum, dia menginjak kaki kiri bocah panda di hadapannya. Memutar dan mempertahankan posisi pedang Tao dengan belati di tangannya. BRUUUKKHHH... lutut kanan Sungmin naik keatas, menyambar leher Tao—memberikan tendangan yang cukup berarti. "Lakukan tendangan berputar" Kris memberi komando lagi

Tao memutar pergelangan kaki kirinya, melepaskan injakan kaki Sungmin. Kaki kanannya mengayun,siap menghempas tubuh Sungmin yang oleng. "Lompat hyung!" perintah Kibum lagi. Otak Sungmin mungkin memang tak secepat itu mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan hingga Kibum terus membantunya menghindar dan menyerang. Cepat Sungmin melompat, bahkan ia tak tahu apakah ia melakukan hal yang benar atau salah.

"Hantam kepalanya" DUAAGHHH... Sungmin melakukannya lagi. Membuat lelaki bernama Tao itu terseret kuat ke arah Sungmin menendangnya. Kibum menyeringgai, "Mundur kebelakangku hyung! Aku selesai dengan Donghae" teriak Kibum. Memberikan isyarat baru.

Hangeng yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca masa depan membuka matanya. "Kita berhasil" wajahnya berbinar senang. "Mereka sudah di depan!" ujar Zhoumi yang bertugas menghubungi Junhyung dan KiKwang.

Siwon mengendurkan pertahanannya segera. Mengikuti rencana yang seharusnya. BRAAAKKK... Chanyeol menghempas tubuhnya. Membuatnya terjungkal di tanah. Chanyeol cepat menarik tubuh Leeteuk, seolah memberi ancaman. "Berhenti! Atau aku akan membunuhnya!"

BINGO! Ini sesuai rencana mereka. Semua anggota mid building menyeringgai senang. "Tch! Sialan! Suho tertangkap!" teriak Kris yang sepertinya tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

Kangin mendekap tubuh besar Suho kuat. Lelaki itu berusaha memberontak, melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kangin. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang tampak tenang di tangan Chanyeol. Yesung cepat mengambil alih tubuh Donghae, menggendongnya di punggung. Melakukan timbal balik dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae selama ini padanya. "Kita akan pulang, sabarlah sebentar lagi" suara menenangkan itu mendayu indah di telinga Donghae. Kyuhyun masih terus memantau detak jantung Donghae.

Kedua belah kubu terdiam membatu ditempat mereka masing-masing. Takut jika leader mereka tersakiti. Kibum bangkit, melempar asal sarung tangan karetnya. "Berikan pistol itu padaku Eunhyuk hyung!" perintah Kibum pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera melempar pistol di tangannya, dan di tangkap dengan indah oleh Kibum.

Kris mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya. Mereka berdua Kris dan Kibum masing-masing menodongkan senjata. Membuat dua belah kubu itu melotot kaget. Pasalnya pistol itu bukan pada musuh ditodongkan melainkan kepada leader mereka masing-masing.

"Kris! Jangan macam-macam! Itu Suho!" pekik Sehun. Apakah salah satu temannya dari China ini telah menjadi gila?

"Kau bodoh!? Ini pemimpinmu sendiri, bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol berteriak tak percaya pada Kibum. Kibum hanya menyeringgai.

"Harus mengorbankan satu bidak untuk menyelamatkan yang lain" seolah mereka kompak mengatakannya. Suara mereka bersatu dengan kata-kata yang sama. "Berkorbanlah hmm" Kibum tersenyum manis, menarik pelatuknya.

"Kau memang selalu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kibum—ah" Leeteuk berucap yakin. Memejamkan matanya, siap menerima akhir hayatnya. Bukankah pemimpin akan berkorban untuk bawahannya yang lain. Suho terdiam, apapun itu, ia sungguh kagum dengan pemimpin musuh yang mampu melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Sementara dia? Dia... dia bahkan takut menghadapi kematiannya sendiri.

"SHOW TIME!" sekali lagi teriakan cempreng itu terdengar.

DUARRRR... DUARRRR... DUARRR...

Suara ledakan sahut menyahut terdengar. GREEBB... ryeowook—sang pelaku peledak menarik cepat tubuh Yoseob. "Kita akan memanggang mereka hidup-hidup! Ayo pergi!" teriak Ryeowook memberi komando. DOOORR... Eunhyuk menembak bahu Chanyeol, Siwon cepat menarik tubuh Leeteuk. Membawanya pergi.

Kangin segera melepas Suho. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa, sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul. Menerobos lautan ledakan yang dibuat oleh salah satu dari mereka. "Ryeowook sialan, kurasa ledakannya lebih mengerikan dari suara Yesung!"

"Aku mendengar itu hyung! INI SENI!" pekik Ryeowook yang ternyata berlari tak jauh dari Kangin dan Heechul berlari. "Jangan berlari terlalu cepat Yesung hyung! Kabel ini bisa terlepas" Kyuhyun yang berlari tak jauh dari mereka bersama Yesung yang menggendong Donghae masih terlihat fokus dengan IPADnya. Mencegah jantung Donghae berhenti berdetak.

Eunhyuk menarik tubuh Zhoumi yang membatu melihat pemandangan ledakan hebat di hadapan mereka. "Tuhan.. kenapa kau begitu idiot, dokter" sindir Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana bisa kita berlari dari ledakan beruntun itu, kita akan mati"

Hangeng tertawa mendengar suara kekhawatiran Zhoumi. "Dalam penglihatanku, kita tak pernah mati dalam ledakan yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook"

"Ya Pesta yang dibuat oleh iblis peledak takkan membunuh keluarganya" sambung Kibum yang berlari memapah tubuh Sungmin. Hangeng berbalik, mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya. "Ayo pergi!"

"Demi Tuhan ini mengerikan!" Siwon berteriak sambil tertawa. "Sesekali berucaplah demi penjahat mid building yang luar biasa, ini kereen!" pekik Henry sewot.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung!" Yoseob berlari secepat yang ia bisa saat retinanya menangkap sosok dua orang yang amat ia kenal. Junhyung tersenyum cerah—disambutnya pelukan orang yang begitu ia sayangi itu. "Kikwang hyung..." Yoseob beralih memeluk KiKwang. Dia menangis kemudian. "Lelaki tak boleh cengeng" ucap Junhyung menepuk kepala Yoseob pelan.

Junhyung mendongakkan wajahnya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang siap mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia harus tampak kuat di mata adiknya kan? "Siapa bilang? Lelaki juga butuh menangis" Leeteuk tersenyum. Dia membungkuk, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Yoseob. Mengelus surai hitam pekat milik sang hacker pihak musuh tersebut.

Yoseob memamerkan senyuman khasnya. Dia melirik di sekitarnya. Dapat di lihatnya Eunhyuk yang memeluk Donghae yang baru sadar. Tangisan kencang terdengar dari mulut Eunhyuk. "DONGHAEYA!" teriaknya meraung. "Yack! Ingusmu menjijikkan Hyukkie!" suara lemah Donghae masih bisa terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Monyet jelek! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Donghae!" Kyuhyun dengan berlinang air mata berusaha menendang tubuh Eunhyuk. Menyingkirkan tubuh Eunhyuk dari Donghae. "Aish.. aish.. dia hyungmu, Kyu~ jangan menendangnya" Siwon dengan kebaikan hati yang luar biasa berusaha melerai.

"Laki-laki itu juga boleh menangis. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook bahkan Kangin pun adalah orang yang bisa mengeluarkan air mata mereka" Leeteuk menatap satu per satu adiknya yang terlihat saling berpelukan. Melepas rindu diantara mereka. Kecuali Kibum di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya dua pelayan—itulah yang dikatakan Kibum saat Leeteuk mempertanyakan tentang keberadaan Taemin dan Ren, terlalu sibuk melayani tuan mereka.

"Apa kau terluka? Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku ketika misi penyerangan itu?" Taemin tak terima. "Kau mau membunuhku jika kau mati?" bentak Ren dengan air mata merembes di pipinya. "Aish.. kalian berisik sekali" sungut Kibum.

"Wookie~ aku lapar" adu Shindong pada Ryeowook yang masih sibuk memeluk Henry. "Tapi Shindong hyung, kita sama sekali tidak mempunyai bahan makanan di rumah ini. Sepertinya Junhyung hyung lupa untuk belanja"

Ya... disinilah mereka sekarang, di apartement milik Yesung. Markas kecil mereka sementara waktu. "Kita bisa makan di luar" sekali lagi—Kyuhyun si pemboros yang cukup terkenal di kalangan sendiri mencoba mengusulkan. Sontak seluruh ruangan menatap pada bocah cracker tersebut, siapapun tahu uang Yesung habis di gunakan Kibum untuk membeli persenjataan mereka.

Kyuhyun nyengir. Diangkatnya IPAD sebatas bahunya kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Hehehehe~ sebenarnya aku sedikit mencuri dari mereka. Anggaran mereka ternyata cukup besar" celutuknya. "Baiklah! Ayo kita makan!" lanjut Leeteuk tersenyum maklum pada seluruh adik-adiknya yang memasang wajah cerah dan menatapnya penuh harap—maksudnya penuh peyakinan bahwa mereka lapar.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini Junhyung, Yoseob dan KiKwang" Leeteuk membungkukkan tubuhnya pada ketiga orang di hadapannya. "Kami tidak ingin membuat kalian turut menjadi buronan" Heechul mengeluarkan pendapat saat tatapan KiKwang terlihat menuntut. "Hmm... Goodbye" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Yoseob—menimbulkan tatapan membunuh dari Kibum. "Anggaplah kita tak pernah bertemu, ok!" ungkap Kyuhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartement.

Yesung buru-buru memakai syal dan kacamatanya. Sepertinya ia lah yang paling menderita di sini, selain menjadi buronan polisi ia juga menjadi buronan fansnya. Siwon menaikkan Donghae ke atas punggungnya. "Kita akan mencari rumah juga setelah ini" Henry menunjukkan IPADnya. Terpampang di sana rumah besar nan mewah namun berkesan angker di pinggiran dengan harga yang cukup bisa di katakan 'murah'. "Itu sempurna" Kibum yang paling susah beradaptasi dengan tempat sepertinya setuju dan itu artinya mereka akan tinggal di sana.

"Aku dan Heechul hyung akan mengaturnya" ungkah Henry tersenyum lebar. "Kuserahkan pada kalian" Leeteuk memamerkan senyuman malaikatnya.

%ika. Zordick%

EPILOGUE

5 tahun Kemudian

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah rumah mewah, besar berkesan angker di daerah pinggiran kota Seoul. Rumah yang berhalaman luas dengan pepohonan besar yang menutupi bagian depan rumah. Rimbunan pepohonan itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Membawa kenyamanan tersendiri bagi orang yang berada di hadapan pagar besar yang mengeliling rumah tersebut.

TAP... TAP...

Suara langkah seseorang terdengar menggema di koridor rumah. Lukisan-lukisan kuno yang berkesan mahal mungkin harus bersedia terlonjak kaget akibat sang manusia bertubuh kurus yang hanya menggunakan handuk dan shampoo yang masih jelas di rambutnya. Matanya memicing karena perih akibat busa sambun yang masuk di sana. "HUWAAAAA!" teriaknya rusuh.

Enam orang lelaki tampak terlonjak mendengar raungan perih salah satu keluarga mereka. Shindong—namja tambun dengan pakaian resmi ala pembisnis, menutup koran bisnisnya. "Ada apa dengan Eunhyuk?" tanyanya yang hanya di respon oleh beberapa diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun—namja yang duduk di samping Kibum. Dua namja berusia delapan belas itu tampak acuh, Kibum sepertinya tampak lebih memilih sibuk dengan Ipodnya sementara Kyuhyun dengan PSP di tangannya. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi kali ini?" Siwon mengelus dadanya. Cukup membuat Hangeng yang duduk di sampingnya hampir tersedak. "Siwon—ah"

"Maafkan aku" Siwon nyengir. Sepertinya meski menjadi penjahat buronan 5 tahun ini, ia tak bisa lepas dari panggilan anak Tuhannya. " Tolong aku!" raung Eunhyuk ketika tiba di ruang makan. "Astaga!" pekik Heechul yang menuangkan teh hangat pada Leeteuk.

BYUUUUURRRR...

Semua mata melotot saat Donghae—tanpa berprikemanusiaan menyiram wajah Eunhyuk dengan air yang dibawanya. "Apa kau sudah melihat Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya. Oh God... Eunhyuk yang penyabar pun mengeram marah. "Kenapa kau menyiramku dengan air Hae?"

"Aku merasa mendapat penghargaan untuk itu Hyukkie, jangan terlalu sungkan. Aku senang membantumu" senyuman Charming sang ikan terlihat. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. "Siapa yang mematikan airnya?" Eunhyuk menatapi dua bocah kriminal yang dari dahulu selalu membullinya. Sedang Kyuhyun dan Kibum tampak tak terlalu peduli.

"Kangin hyung, bantulah Eunhyuk mendapatkan airnya kembali" Ryeowook berteriak dari dapur. "Henry bantu aku membawa ini"

"Ini saatnya pahlawan beraksi kan?" oceh Kangin tak jelas saat dia terlihat di ruang makan. Di gopongnya tubuh Eunhyuk di bahunya—seolah memikul karung beras. "Cepatlah selesaikan mandimu dan kita makan!" lanjut Ryeowook dengan senyuman innocentnya.

"Ahh... deadline... deadline" seorang namja yang berjalan sempoyongan memasuki ruang makan. "Kau tak tidur lagi hyung?" tanya Henry sedikit merasa khawatir melihat kantung mata di sekitar mata Sungmin. "Deadline ku tinggal tiga hari lagi, bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika naskahku belum selesai?" Sungmin terlihat histeris.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Kau bisa tertekan" Zhoumi yang baru tiba menarik kursinya di samping Kyuhyun. Mendudukkan dirinya di sana dengan stelan resmi ala psikiater. "AKU SUDAH TERTEKAN! BAHKAN SANGAT TERTEKAN!" Sungmin menarik rambutnya. Dia sepertinya kehilangan akal sehatnya setiap tanggal penayangan drama mingguan di sebuah TV swasta. "Aku harus memikirkan cara bagaimana membunuh produser sialan itu"

"Aku bisa membantumu" sahut Kibum yang langsung dibuahi tatapan horor dari semuanya. "Tidak usah... hahahahahha" Sungmin tertawa canggung. Ya.. Lee Sungmin, sejak empat tahun yang lalu menjadi seorang penulis naskah yang terkenal. Profesi dibalik buronannya.

Yesung—si penyanyi terkenal memasuki ruangan. "Hei... Heechul hyung, apa aku bisa bolos hari ini?" Kim Heechul—manajer berbakat itu sungguh membuat namanya mendunia. "Tidak, aku akan membunuhmu jika itu terjadi"

Leeteuk tertawa, "Apa ada yang libur hari ini?" tanya sang wali kota. "Hanya sang pengangguran abadi" sahut Donghae menunjuk Kangin dengan wajah riangnya menarik Eunhyuk kembali masuk ke ruangan.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun, berhentilah mematikan air di saat Eunhyuk mandi"Leeteuk menasehati ke dua bocah yang tak berubah tingkat keusilan mereka. Kedua bocah itu menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar, "Nee hyung" seperti biasa ucapan patuh mereka berikan namun mereka menyeringgai saat kembali bertatapan. Entah rencana jahil apa yang hendak mereka lakukan kemudian.

"Duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing. Siwon pimpin doanya" perintah Leeteuk.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menatap malas lewat kaca ruang kerjanya. Ruang yang hanya memuatnya sendiri di sebuah perusahaan game terkenal. "CEO, jadwal anda hari ini" sekretarisnya—seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian minim membacakan schedule untuknya.

Kyuhyun bergumam malas, "Aku hanya ingin membuat game baru hari ini, jadi bisakah kau membatalkan jadwalku untuk menemui siapapun?"

Wanita itu membungkuk sekilas. "Saya mengerti". Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi, kenapa rasanya sungguh menyebalkan. Dia lebih suka berada di rumah bersama dengan yang lain. Tapi ia tahu sekali berada di rumah disaat hari kerja sama saja membuatnya menjadi lebih bosan. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu mempelototi Sungmin yang mengetik tak jelas di atas keyboard Laptop. Yang paling mengerikan adalah ketika hyung kesayangannya itu menjerit histeris dan menyuruhnya melakukan hal aneh demi memancing inspirasi sang penulis naskah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya, di bukanya asal folder-folder di laptopnya. Dia kemudian menyeringgai saat ia menemukan apa yang akan menjadi hal menarik yang akan ia lakukan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Baiklah kita akan memulai" namja tambun itu menatap layar besar di sebuah ruangan besar seperti aula. Orang-orang terlihat tegang memegang ponsel mereka masing-masing. "Jual semua saham kita!" pekik Shindong—sang namja tambun.

Seluruh menusia di ruangan tersebut mulai sibuk menekan tombol-tombol di smartphone mereka. Layar besar di ruangan tersebut mulai menunjukkan grafik. Berlahan grafik di hadapan menurun semakin rendah. "Terus jual" Shindong menyeringgai makin lebar saat grafik tersebut menikuk jatuh.

Siapapun tahu, seolah perusahaan mereka mengalami kebangkrutan besar sekarang. "Sekarang beli!" hanya sepuluh detik. Harga saham kembali menjulang membuat Shindong menyeringgai lebih lebar. "Sedikit lagi" doa Shindong dan BETS...

"KITA BERHASIL" sorak-sorai karyawan terdengar. "Sekarang saham kita menjadi saham termahal di seluruh dunia" ujar Shindong menatap bangga banyaknya uang yang kini terpampang di layar tersebut. Demi apapun jumlahnya amat sangat banyak.

Shindong meraih ponselnya, "Sialan kau Shin Donghee! Kau melakukan monopoli licik!" terdengar suara saingan bisnis Shindong di seberang sana. "Ini menyenangkan hmm... kau takkan pernah bisa melewatiku" balas Shindong tak mau kalah.

Piiip.. piiip... suara sambungan Telpon terputus. "Sanjangnim!" teriak salah satu karyawan menatap horor jumlah uang yang makin berkurang di layar. "UANGKUUUUU!" pekik Shindong.

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul menghela nafas menatap ponselnya yang baru saja ia matikan. "Kenapa?" tanya Yesung yang menghempaskan tubuhnya di depan cermin di ruang ganti khusus artis. "Kyuhyun membuat ulah lagi"

"Lagi? Hah... Dasar bocah itu. Apa aku harus turun tangan?" tanya Yesung.

"Hyung..." pekik Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menendang pintu ruang ganti. "Hyung! Eunhyuk tadi menendang bokongku!" pekik Donghae. "Bukankah kau yang terlebih dahulu menendang bokong seksi ku ini Hae!" Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Diamlah kalian berdua!" teriak Heechul.

Krik.. krik... hening sejenak.

"Kau yang salah hyuk!"

"Kau! Dasar ikan jelek"

"Monyet tersesat"

"Ikan terbuang"

Yesung melirik Heechul yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kurasa Kangin akan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dialah yang paling cocok menjadi manajer dua bocah hyperaktif itu hyung" usul Yesung.

"Kurasa begitu" Heechul menelpon seseorang di ponselnya. "_Yeobose—"_

"KYU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KAU MENCURI UANG SHINDONG LAGI?" teriak Heechul sebelum manusia di seberang sana selesai mengucapkan salamnya. "Kembalikan uangnya sekarang Cho Kyuhyun atau takkan kubiarkan Kibum berbicara denganmu hari ini"

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Jaejoong—namja cantik itu bertanya pada rekan dokter ahli bedahnya di koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang operasi. Kibum—sang rekan dokter yang dimaksud hanya menatap Jaejoong lembut. "Heechul hyung tadi menelponku, Kyuhyun membuat masalah lagi"

Jaejoong melirik malas Kibum. "Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau terlibat"

Kibum terkekeh, "Aku hanya memberikan usul pada Kyuhyun lewat email, jika dia bosan dia bisa mencuri uang Shindong hyung untuk kesenangan semata"

Sepertinya patner-in-crime itu sekali lagi membuat kekacauan. "Kibum—ssi, kali ini kau harus menyelamatkan Taoku" seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan menghampiri Kibum. Hanya gumaman kecil yang diberikan Kibum. "Diamlah Kris, aku akan melakukannya seperti aku menyelamatkan nyawamu lima tahun silam"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Dia akan selamat YiFan—ssi"

Kibum memasuki ruang operasi. Membiarkan Jaejoong dan Kris menunggu di depan pintu ruang operasi. "Kibum mempunyai presentasi keberhasilan 99,8% kau tahu"

"Aku tahu" Kris menjawab. "Jika tidak, ia takkan bisa menyelamatkan Suho dengan luka terberat saat melindungi Taoku dalam ledakan 5 tahun lalu"

"Dia pemimpin yang hebat seperti Leeteuk—ssi. Apa yang ia kerjakan sekarang?"

"Memimpin kami" jawab Kris dengan senyuman manis di wajah tampannya. "Bagaimana keadaan Tao?" suara Luhan terdengar. "Kibum akan menyelamatkannya" jawab Kris saat Luhan sampai di hadapannya.

Sementara itu Kibum yang berada di ruang operasi melirik satu persatu perawatnya. "Sh*t" dia mengumpat. Kenapa ada lelaki jadi-jadian ini di dalam ruang operasinya? "Taemin.." panggilnya pada dokter anastesi—rekannya dahulu yang jelas ia kenal dengan baik.

"Ren sudah menyelesaikan ujian keperawatannya dan ditugaskan di RS ini" ucap Taemin yang sepertinya mengetahui mengapa Kibum merasa terganggu. Ren hanya tersenyum, memasang wajah manisnya. Ia memasangkan masker pada Kibum.

"Kita mulai" isyarat Kibum sebagai kepala dokter operasi di sana. "Pisau"

beberapa jam berlalu. Kibum menyelesaikan jahitan terakhirnya dan operasi itu berhasil dengan sempurna. "Hebat!" Ren bersorak girang. "Temui aku diruanganku Ren—ssi" ucap Kibum dingin keluar terlebih dahulu dari ruang operasi.

BRAAAKKK...

Terlihat sekali moodnya yang kurang baik. "Kim Kibum..." Chen memanggilnya dan hanya di balas tatapan tak suka dari Kibum. "Moodnya berubah buruk karena dia mendapati Ren di ruang operasi. Masalah Tao, operasinya sukses tinggal menunggu dia sadar saja" Taemin yang menyusul sang dokter utama berusaha menjelaskan keadaan pada keluarga sang pasien.

"Baguslah" Kris berujar. Suho tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Kris, "Panda kita akan baik-baik saja"

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa kau gila, kau tak lihat suhu daging ini terlalu dingin jika kau masukkan!" seorang kepala koki yang bertubuh mungil itu menceramahi salah satu bawahannya. "Maafkan aku, chef" bawahannya itu hampir saja menangis. Siapa kira, sang chef yang berwajah imut itu akan begitu galaknya jika berhadapan dengan kesalahan.

CREEKK..

Suara pintu dapur terdengar, terlihat sosok namja China masuk. "Ada apa Henry?" Ryeowook bertanya pada rekannya—manager yang menangani restaurant yang di bangun dari modal yang diberikan oleh Yesung dan Shindong kepada mereka. "Kekasih yang bertengkar datang lagi"

"Haisz... tahukah mereka, mereka membuat restaurant ini menjadi sial" keluh Ryeowook. Ryeowook segera meleburkan coklat dan mulai memasak.

...

"Silahkan~" Henry tersenyum saat menghidangkan kue yang terbuat dari coklat itu pada Kibum dan Ren yang sedang duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja VIP. "Aku ingin kau berhenti dari rumah sakit"

"Hei.. aku baru saja mulai"

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja. Pekerjaanmu cukup menghamburkan uang dariku" Kibum masih mempertahankan nada datarnya. Sejujurnya jika Henry boleh bicara ia ingin memberikan masukan pada sang adik yang sungguh tak mengerti keadaan. Meskipun Ren adalah seorang lelaki, ia sebenarnya lebih memiliki perasaan bagaikan seorang wanita.

"Lalu kau akan dengan bebasnya tidur dengan wanita di dalam rumah sakit itu setiap malam dan tak pernah melihatku?"

"Damn! Kau tahu aku selama ini kembali ke rumah keluargaku"

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu!" jika bisa Kibum melemparkan vas bunga di hadapannya ini pada Ren alangkah baiknya. "Kau boleh tinggal di rumah, Ren. Asalkan kau tak ikut bekerja dengan Kibum, bagaimana?" Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba datang cukup membuat suasana tegang itu mencair.

Siapapun tahu alasan Kibum tak mengizinkan Rennya keluar rumah. Ia tak ingin percintaan sesama jenisnya yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih dalam belakangan ini tersebar keluar dan membuat dia kerepotan menyelesaikannya. "Benarkah, Wookie?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau berhutang untuk tak membuat kejahilan bersama Kyuhyun untuk beberapa hari ke depan" bisik Henry ke telinga Kibum melihat Ryeowook sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan masalah diantara si dingin yang tak bisa berbicara halus dan si sensitif yang selalu memakai hati.

"Aku mengerti" desah Kibum mengirim beberapa email untuk Kyuhyun. Sepertinya rencana kejahilan mereka untuk beberapa hari ke depan akan di hentikan.

"Bummie~" panggil Ren. Kibum mendongak menatap wajah cantik Ren yang meliriknya malu-malu. Jika saja Kibum sedang minum sekarang dia mungkin akan menyemburkan minuman di mulutnya mendengar pertanyaan Ren. "Apa aku cantik?"

Demi nama dokternya yang sudah mendunia, demi harta kekayaan keluarga mereka yang sudah melimpah. Kibum berani bersumpah Ren adalah lelaki tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Tapi sayangnya seorang Kim Kibum bukanlah tipe yang akan berbicara dengan benar "Kau lebih mirip bunglon, wanita jejadian"

"Ya.. ya.. ya" Henry berusaha memeluk tubuh Ren. "BRENGSEK! KUBUNUH KAU!" dan perkelahian selanjutnya tak bisa terelakkan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sekian pembelaan saya pada klien saya yang mulia" Siwon menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai sang pengacara. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada wanita muda yang kini tersenyum kaku padanya. Hakim kemudian mengeluarkan keputusannya. Beberapa ketukan palu membuktikan sang hakim telah mengeluarkan keputusan.

Wajah sang wanita muda langsung mencerah. Dia tak pernah mengira bahwa wanita yang tak punya kekuasaan sepertinya akan memenangkan sidang. Semua berkat pengacara muda nan hebat di sampingnya. "Terimakasih atas bantuan anda Choi Siwon—ssi" ungkap sang wanita muda itu pada Siwon dengan derai air mata di wajahnya.

"Senang bisa membantu anda" balas Siwon menunjukkan senyum jokernya. "Tuhan akan membantu siapapun yang benar. Saya permisi dulu"

Siwon cepat mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering. "Hmm... aku segera kesana"

...

"Wooo. Lihat siapa yang tiba! Mr Pengacara terkenal!" Donghae memasang wajah menggodanya saat melihat Siwon keluar dari kantor pengadilan Seoul. "Lihat siapa yang menjemputku, dua model internasional" sambut Siwon memutar bola matanya kesal. Entah kenapa Donghae dan Eunhyuk begitu suka menggodanya yang bekerja sebagai ahli hukum. Bukan seperti mereka.

"So, ARE YOU READY?" teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Dia duduk di belakang kursi kemudi mobil sport dengan atap terbuka. Siwon segera membuka jasnya, menyisakan kaos V-neck. Donghae melempar jaket jeans pada Siwon, seketika itu pula penampilannya berubah menjadi remaja mapan yang di gilai wanita jaman sekarang dengan sedikit sentuhan acakan rambut pada rambut hitamnya.

"LADIES... KAMI DATANG!" ujar Donghae melompat ke jok belakang mobil sport sementara Siwon duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

...

Donghae duduk di antara Siwon dan Eunhyuk di kursi meja bar. Musik keras terdengar terhentak keras. "Aku bersyukur Kibum sudah berhenti dari dunia seperti ini" ungkap Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smilenya pada wanita yang memasang wajah menggoda demi memanggilnya.

"Ya, jika tidak kau tidak akan terlihat. Kau tahu betapa lakunya dia di kalangan para wanita?" dumel Donghae yang mengingat betapa menderitanya hidupnya di kalahkan oleh lelaki yang belum cukup umur ketika mereka mencari wanita di tempat yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kemudian apakah kalian merasa bersyukur karena Kibum bersama Ren? Demi Tuhan, sahabat macam apa kalian" Siwon mulai berceramah.

"Woo.. Woo.. itu wanita yang amat cantik" mengacuhkan kata-kata Siwon adalah hal yang paling harus di lakukan oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Siwon berdecih, dia ikut melihat ke arah wanita yang sedang di bicarakan oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Tuhan... dia sempurna" decak Siwon kagum.

Ketiga namja tampan itu menatap kagum pada seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dan langsing. Rambut pirang sebahunya yang sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya. Gaun merah selutut dan lihatlah kulit putih mulusnya. Buru-buru mereka berlomba untuk menghampiri sang gadis.

"Hai noona~, want to date?" Donghae memegang tangan sang wanita mengecupnya.

"Lee Donghae"

"What The HEEELLLL" pekik Donghae tak percaya. Dia jelas mengenal sang err wanita. Eunhyuk dan Siwon berkedip takjub. "Sialan! Bagaimana kau bisa secantik ini hyung!" pekik keduanya serempak.

"Tutup mulut kalian atau kita akan ketahuan" Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat sambil menopang dagunya. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Siapa suruh kalian menonaktifkan ponsel kalian dan tak mendapat pemberitahuan dari Hangeng?" Yesung memutar gelas yang berisi vodkanya. "Kita akan beraksi malam ini"

"Target kita?"

Henry tersenyum, "Alvine Rucchel, pengusaha kaya yang akan kita ambil darinya adalah chip persenjataan yang bernilai dua milyar dollar"

"WOW!"

"Kibum dan Ren sudah bergerak, bersiaplah Chullie" Leeteuk—sang pemimpin menujuk sang target dengan dagunya.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Leeteuk dan melihat Ryeowook yang dengan santainya mencampurkan beberapa minum keras bagaikan bartander. Zhoumi, mengecek suara dan ekspresi sang target, mendapatkan kepribadian orang tersebut dengan segera. Sungmin memperhatikan rancangan bangunan tempat mereka akan mencuri nantinya. Mengatur strategi sebisa dia. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sibuk bercengkrama seperti biasanya. Mereka tidak pernah ikut bertindak dalam planning dan mendapatkan target. Mereka sang shield dan key.

Shindong, dia yang akan membuat uang mereka menjadi berlipat. Kyuhyun, si cracker yang membuka jalan dan membersihkan bukti. Hangeng, dia pembaca masa depan, menentukan misi mana yang aman yang bisa mereka pilih. Kangin duduk di sisi lain Leeteuk, si bodyguard yang akan melindungi sang pemimpin dan planner mereka di belakang. Kibum, jangan tanya lagi bocah yang bertindak sebagai messa dalam permainan catur tersebut, ia siap membuat rencana cadangan dan membukakan pintu pertama.

Lalu...

_Sebagai apa aku disini? Sang anak Tuhan yang menjadi penjahat dan melindungi yang lain. Orang yang akan satu-satunya mengingatkan para penjahat ini tentang keberadaan Tuhan. Itulah tugasku._

_Kemudian..._

_Kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya kami lakukan. Bukan karena kami tak punya uang seperti dahulu. Kami serba berkecukupan dengan pekerjaan yang kami geluti. Hanya saja kami membutuhkan sebuah pekerjaan yang membuat kami bersama dan dekat. Yaitu menjadi penjahat, seperti pertama kami bertemu dan hingga akhir._

_We're FAMILY, Right?_

"Oh, nice to met you Dr. Kim" ucap sang target. Kibum menatapnya tajam, menyeringgai mengerikan membuat tubuh di hadapannya itu sedikit bergetar kaget. Kibum kembali tersenyum saat merasakan Ren, memeluk lengannya. "Oh, sure me too"

"_I got it, Bummie!" _ucap Zhoumi yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui keseluruhan karakter sang target. Itu artinya mereka akan mendapatkan kunci aksesnya.

Kibum tersenyum kemudian mengucapkan salam pada sang target. Duduk di tempatnya dan membiarkan Heechul melakukan tugasnya. Menggoda target dan mendapatkan sample sidik jari, retina mata serta DNA.

"Ini akan menarik" ucap Kyuhyun menyeringgai, "Pengamanannya lumayan"

"Tingkat keberhasilan, tidak ada kegagalan" ungkap Hangeng.

"Kita lakukan! Ex mid building!" Leeteuk tersenyum bak malaikat kemudian berubah menjadi seringgaian setan.

END

Hoooo hooo...

Selesai juga ternyata

Maafkan saya yang memang amat buruk masalah perendingannya!

Tapi lihat sisi baiknya! Ini FF sudah selesai!

HORAAYYY!

Dan itu artinya, ka tinggal menyelesaikan Wind Story!

Lalu... FF baru akan datang T.T

Harap partisipasi di terakhirnya untuk merivew di akhir yew,..

Sign

Ika Zordick

We're One and be one power

Thanks for God

Thanks for My assistant, My inspiration

Thanks for My Love

Thanks for All of Cast

Thanks for JISI, Reader and your review

And big Thanks for another Author (kalian hebat soal memberiku tagihan FF sedangkan FF kalian juga tidak kalian update ==")

Saya juga ingin curhat sedikit soal FF ini:

Sebenarnya God Cheater itu direncanakan untuk di buat sebagai FF tim. Tapi di karenakan anggotanya yang saya rekrut untuk menulis FF ini memang rada-rada kagak jelas keberadaannya maka terjadilah yang namanya 'tidak jadi' dan menjadi karya solo seorang ika zordick. Berhubungan karena saya akan membuat FF lain mungkin dengan chapter panjang seperti ini juga tapi dengan tema berbeda saya berpikir untuk membuat tim lagi. Jika ada author yang berminat silahkan hubungi saya. Trims. Lewat PM saja.

Cerita FF yang kita buat nantinya, akan saya jamin menjadi FF yang hebat. Dengan genre Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Romance dan Adventure serta Friendship. Jadi bagi author yang merasa mampu dan tertarik untuk bekerja sama dengan saya. Silahkan hubungi saya OK...

Terakhir...

Mari membalas review ::

chika . sigadiezgendiz : Siwon memang memiliki kepribadian ganda... jadi tidak usah terlalu bingung. Hahahahaha~ kamu bisa search di google dengan kata kunci 'elter ego'. Terima kasih atas review'annya

april januagu : di versi sebenarnya, yang belum di ubah menjadi akhir seperti ini. Kibum sungguh menusuk tenggorokannya. Membunuh seluruh anggota God. Dan artinya karena Kibum mati, maka Donghae juga mati. Intinya yang hidup saat kejadian itu adalah Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Hangeng, Eunhyuk dan Kangin. Terima kasih atas review'annya

Kheai Dyanka : ka paling parah soal buat ending, sepertinya ka harus cari asisten lain soal ini. Kau bersedia? Karena ka berencana membuat banyak FF untuk ke depannya. Terima kasih atas reviaw'annya

BlackXX : saya tersiksa di tagih terus, jadi cepat di tamatin aja dah. Bwahahahhaha... terima kasih atas review'annya

ChulMing15 : jika karakter Kyuhyun, ka mendukung sepenuh hati. Tapi jangan meniru Kibum di FF ini ya... selain tidak enak itu akan menguras hati mu ok... terimakasih atas review'annya

YeSungMin Wife : gak ngerti mungkin karena bahasa ka kali ya... hahahahaha... terima kasih atas review'annya

Kim Naely : hahahahhaha~ bonekanya udah ada yang ngasih, tapi ka sekarang butuh 'tidur'. Insomnia ka lho... terimakasih atas review'annya

kopi luwak : ahhahahaha... wind storynya ntar deh... padahal kyuwooknya sedikit ntuh di situ, masih juga di tunggu XD terima kasih atas review'annya

1734 : Amiin... terimakasih atas review'annya

BlackSky2910 : gak seseru itu juga, tunggu saja FF ka selanjutnya EXO duet ma Suju oke terimakasih atas review'annya

chindrella cindy : Ren tak pernah menyukai seorang wanita. Kibumlah yang menyukai wanita itu dan Ren membuat sebuah perencanaan menjebloskan kibum kepenjara agar wanita itu menjauh dari kibumnya dan begitulah jadinya terimakasih atas review'annya

song ha nuel : ka juga sudah tak berniat membuat NC lagi, ka lebih pas membuat adegan berdarah sepertinya #lambai tangan ke kamera. terimakasih atas review'annya

Kyusmartgame1122 : ahahhahahah.. elter ego itu kpribadian ganda, cari aja di google biar lebih jelasnya. Benarkah kau reader setiaku? Berarti kau SR ya? Kenapa namamu jarang kulihat? terimakasih atas review'annya

Lee Donghye : itu artinya menggabungkan FF hitam dan putih. Ka tak bisa membuat FF seperti itu. Yakuza dan fantasy... oh God! Karena logika ka akan berontak. Yakuza yang real dan vampire yang tidak real, kira2 begitulah. terimakasih atas review'annya

Fishybuu : dia bahkan tetap eksis sampai akhir tuh.. XD terimakasih atas review'annya

Seo Shin Young : kamu cukup membelah otak ka dan membaca di sana. #waks. GC versi lain itu tidak pernah ka tulis. Cukup ka simpan dengan rapi saja. Mungkin jika ada yang tertarik menyuruh ka buat novel maka itulah yang akan ka ajukan. Hahahaha... terimakasih atas review'annya

Yang Kyun Bae : karenanya sebutlah ika sebagai author yang tak pernah tertebak dengan ide gilanya! terimakasih atas review'annya

Kim YeunGi : ini terhitung cepat kan? Semoga saja begitu. terimakasih atas review'annya

ck mendokusei : hahahahaha.. FF milik Nurmala—sama, jangan samain ma FF ka. Ini mah Cuma FF abal yang gak sengaja terbuat (?) begitu saja. Kekekeke... kami berbeda, Mendokusei—san, sangat amat berbeda, jika kau bisa menemukannya maka kau sangat teliti dalam membaca dan mendalami cerita. terimakasih atas review'annya

iekha12693 : udah bisa di bilang update cepatkah ini? Hei.. review'an mu bahkan telat #plaak. terimakasih atas review'annya

Guest : nama ka bukan min... tapi ka.. #plaaak. ^^ terimakasih atas review'annya

wiwi . zordick : hoi... bini! #plaak. Capslocknya jebol noh! terimakasih atas review'annya

cowok keren : ==" kau sebenarnya siapa? Ngaku ! #todongin piso. Kibum is mine... apa artinya kau milikku ? #OMEGAT. terimakasih atas review'annya

cowok evil : elah... sarap neh si kyuhyun. Lu udah nongol dari chp 1 ampe 17 ini dengan amat gemilang. Kurang ape coba? . terimakasih atas review'annya

cowok imut : semuanya terobsesi dengan kibum ye... ? elah... elah... #tendang atu2. Woo... ngaku neh, periview usil neh...

primadonna. ft. I : dia udah jadi dokter noh... tapi... JRENG.. JRENGG... ya begitulah. terimakasih atas review'annya

Tatta0820 : sekali lagi, kalo ika sendiri gak mau buat another story atau sequel. Tapi ka bakal ngasih ide bagi siapa pun yang mau buat. Sebenarnya kehidupan kibum itu memang penuh misteri. Dimulai dari usianya yang terbilang amat sangat muda. Hubungannya dengan Jifan dan keluarga, juga mengapa dia masuk God setelah membunuh ayah dan ibunya. Akan kita kupas, jika ada author yang bersedia menggantikan saya mengetik. kekekekeke. terimakasih atas review'annya

Bryan andrew cho : ciee... serasa di bioskop ya? Tinggal matiin lampu aja tuh #plaak. Waduh.. eh.. si (nama korea) yang kamu maksud siapa dalam review'an Windstory? . terimakasih atas review'annya

AyuClouds69 : semangattt! Makanya doain, si author kaga galo lagi... bwahahahaha terimakasih atas review'annya

ryeo ryeo ryeong : emang bagus, untung aja ka gak niat buat nama julukan ryeowook si manis jembatan ancol (?) pasti ka di timpukin sama Ryeosomnia. Wook: tau aja lu. terimakasih atas review'annya

mikamiyura : hmm... kalo kita bahas itu, ini cerita sungguh tidak akan tamat.. hahahahaha... jaejoong ma eunhyuk tidak ada 'sesuatu' tenang saja. terimakasih atas review'annya

laila. r. mubarok : boleh jatuh cinta dengan kibum tapi jangan diambil ya... #selamatkan kibum. terimakasih atas review'annya

Raihan : HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A #ikutan aja dah. terimakasih atas review'annya

langitmerah31 : kekekeke... gak bisa full fighting sih, dikarenakan anak mid building tidak semuanya menguasai bela diri. Jadi susah sendiri buat adegan begituan. Maafkan ika... akan di balas di FF lain. terimakasih atas review'annya

ichigo song : mereka di ajarkan untuk saling percaya. Cuma sialnya mereka jadi orang baik di FF ini sehingga gak bisa nyium aroma busuk... #jderr. #dibunuh Ryeowook again. terimakasih atas review'annya

Fly21 : it's right... Zordick itu klan terkenal. Klan keluarga pembunuh bayaran. Berhubungan karena itu yang bisa mewakili otak ka yang kurang ajarnya soal darah, maka ka ngambil nama itu. Siwon terserang elter ego sejak dia mampu untuk berpikir dan berimajinasi menciptakan diri dia yang lain. Jangan terlalu takut jika si siwon kumat, si Zhoumi ada sebagai penenang. terimakasih atas review'annya

aiccyahh. hannif : ka kembali galau untuk membuat nih FF sad ending. terimakasih atas review'annya

lemonade : adegan berdarahnya di tiadakan di karenakan di simpan untuk FF selanjutnya. terimakasih atas review'annya

hera3424 : ambil aja neh kalo bisa :P #Jduak. terimakasih atas review'annya

V. Dcho : tapi sebagai gantinya aku sudah menelponmu. Jadi maafkan sajalah dirikuh #elaah. terimakasih atas review'annya

cloudyeye : terjawabkah sudah? Berikan ka FF Kisung dan akan ka balas dengan FF kisung juga. Bagaimana?. terimakasih atas review'annya

Tika : ini dia... terimakasih atas review'annya

kyuzi : kalau mau FF berat, baca Wind Story aja. Kalau yang ini mah, masih ringan-ringan (?) aja. terimakasih atas review'annya

indahpus96 : usaha... usaha... harus tamat lah.. kalo gak tamat, maka tamatkan saja (?).terimakasih atas review'annya

mikamiyura : dia lucu #jduak. Dia sungguh tak bisa tertebak dan meledak tiba-tiba. Hmm mungkin begitulah ciri-ciri yang ku kenal. terimakasih atas review'annya

aelvie : hahahahahahaha... di sini sudah jelas kan?. terimakasih atas review'annya

TanSintha : buatkan FF kichul, nanti kubuatkan lagi yang seperti ini! #maksa. terimakasih atas review'annya

Hyukkie'sJewels : jika ka bahas semua satu per satu di cerita utama, sungguh nih FF akan selesai di chp 20... hahahahaha... untuk selebihnya gunakan imajinasi sendiri saja ye.. bwahahahaha.. terimakasih atas review'annya

Ciezie : Taoris mungkin ada, tapi kalau sekai... doeengg (?) ka tak memuatnya #horor. terimakasih atas review'annya

Chonurullau40 : baguslah kau punya cita-cita sekarang. Kukira kau akan bercita-cita menjadi penulis, ternyata... bwahahahaha jadi psikolog ya? Boleh juga tuh, ku tunggu waktu untuk bisa berkonsultasi denganmu tentang ketidakwarasanku. Fighting!. terimakasih atas review'annya

GeeGee : sebenarnya ada, tapi jika ada penerbit yang tertarik menghubungiku. terimakasih atas review'annya

V3 : hahahah... terimakasih atas review'annya

reaRelf : chap ini sudah terbit.. horeee. terimakasih atas review'annya

Miel Macchiato : soalnya mereka Cuma slight doang seh ... ntar kalo anak eksoh jadi main cast di FF ka selanjutnya. Esjeh yang bakal mejeng #plaak. Kibum: berani lu buat gw mejeng, gw bunuh si TAO. ANDWAEEEEE.. eh... apakah kau author EXO? Bisakah buatkan aku FF TAORIS slight Kibum? terimakasih atas review'annya

Kyuminhae : psyco itu mempunyai kriteria berpenampilan menarik, pintar menyembunyikan jati diri, IQ diatas normal, hebat dalam bidang kedokteran, analisis, psikiater dan sebagainya. Tapi kenyataannya penyakit ini tak bisa diobati, hingga kibum sampai akhir akan selamanya menjadi psyco yang licik. terimakasih atas review'annya

Nakazawa Ryu : ==" ga jadi kayanya. Hahahahaha... ka lagi ngeborong orang-orang ganteng buat gantiin Kibum. Kibum : kubunuh Tao sekarang juga #asah piso (?)terimakasih atas review'annya

hana ryeong9 : kebelet ya? Bahasanya ga enak ah ... terimakasih atas review'annya

idrussufyan : elah... gw pan emang begono orangnya. Kalo kagak absurb bukan gw dah... #jdeer. Bahasa ku.. bahasaku... terimakasih atas review'annya

anggitafatma : ku maafkan... tapi ini persis chap terakhir. terimakasih atas review'annya

Jmhyewon : Andrew sudah diamankan oleh Zhoumi tenang saja... bwhahahhahah. terimakasih atas review'annya

Kyurielf : tidak ada yang mati. Kan tidak ada warning death charanya ! #jdeeer. terimakasih atas review'annya

BoemWonkyu'98 : ka juga setuju kalau mereke memang cocok. #aura fujoshi. Tapi ka gak setuju dengan Kyubum melainkan KiHyun. Di karenakan Kyuhyun lebih unyu-unyu sekarang. Tapi sayangnya ka bukan kihyun shipper melainkan.. JRENG.. JRENG... Taoris shipper. Kibum: akan kubunuh si Kris jika kau berani selingkuh. Ka: tidak, aku pecinta Tao. Kibum: kubunuh TAO kalau begitu. Ka: ANDWAEEEEE. terimakasih atas review'annya

imNari : semi YAOI sebenarnya jauh lebih nyesek... iyakan? Kekekekke. terimakasih atas review'annya

kyukyu : bukan hilang ingatan tapi kepribadiannya menjadi kepribadian yang lain sehingga ia juga tidak kenal dengan dirinya yang lain itu juga. Apakah mengerti? Jika tidak... silahkan ketikkan 'elter ego' pada searching google. #plaak. terimakasih atas review'annya

chen clouds : kyuhyun: tapi dia nyaris tak berguna sampai akhir. Yesung: itu karena peranku di halangi olehmu sialan! Seandainya aku yang jadi hacker dan kau jadi autisnya kan bagus. Hyuk: #horor liat naskah. terimakasih atas review'annya

ay : bwahahahha... jangan di bayangkan. Siwon yang tampan akan berubah image! #peyuk Siwon. Kibum: #ambil piso (?).terimakasih atas review'annya

Ipad kyu : wahhh... pen name mu keren. Kau banyak berperan di chapter ini ya?. terimakasih atas review'annya

almighty magnae : ini kan bukan FF yaoi. Jadi jarang ada yang berpasangan di FF ini kecuali yang memang harus di pasangkan. Hahahahaha. terimakasih atas review'annya

YuraELF : hal yang paling ingin kulakukan di dunia ini adalah, membawamu ke kamarku lalu mengurungmu di sana. Selesaikan sekarang!. terimakasih atas review'annya

URuRuBeak : OK! Ini sudah kilat belum (?).terimakasih atas review'annya

ranimaharsi : dia kan memang aneh... jadi bagus kan, suasana jadi riang. terimakasih atas review'annya

kim jung hyun : di usahakan neh, sebenarnya ini sudah selesai 2 minggu lalu, hanya saja ada orang yang berjanji akan membuatkan FF yang kuminta tapi tak diberikannya maka jadilah FF yang ku tahan-tahan terus. terimakasih atas review'annya

Jas merah : untuk FF yakuza akan ka buat setelah ka menyelesaikan Wind Story. Tunggu saja yah.. terimakasih atas review'annya

Terunobozu : dadaku juga terasa sesak dengan FF mu yang tak kunjung datang. #natap sengit. terimakasih atas review'annya

gyu1315 : jika boleh jujur FF GC another version lebih keren dari ini. Tapi ya sudahla... bwahahahaha.. terimakasih atas review'annya


End file.
